Une Dernière Bataille
by Rikimaru1er
Summary: "Alors que la bataille contre le Sombre Monarque est sur le point de s'achever, un mystérieux personnage profite de l'absence de la Déesse de la Guerre pour s'introduire au cœur du Domaine Sacré afin d'y perpétrer un vol. Quel sens caché revêt cet acte ? Faut-il une voir une nouvelle menace ?"
1. Chapter 0 : Le Mystérieux Objet

_6 avril 1987_

_Japon, quelque part dans la sombre forêt d'Aokigahara_

Lentement, la nuit installait sa douce torpeur bleutée sur la mer d'arbres, située au pied de la face nord-ouest du mont Fuji. Si le volcan et les grands lacs qui l'entouraient étaient réputés pour être des lieux touristiques fréquentés chaque année par des milliers de personnes, peu de gens osaient s'aventurer dans la forêt elle-même. De nombreuses légendes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres circulaient sur ce territoire. On considérait, hier comme aujourd'hui, que ces bois étaient la tanière d'esprits tourmentés, de démons et de bêtes sauvages.

La densité de cet enfer végétal était telle que la lumière de l'astre diurne y pénétrait très difficilement, rendant impossible toute tentative d'orientation de par la faible portion de ciel visible. Le paysage n'offrant que peu de diversité, l'esprit humain avait du mal à appréhender les distances et le dénivelé. De ce fait, les différentes directions qui s'offraient aux voyageurs se ressemblaient toutes et contribuaient à l'égarer.

C'était pourtant au cœur de cet océan de verdure maudit de tous, que se trouvait une élégante maison. Cette dernière avait été construite de plain-pied dans un style purement japonais et de manière à être en harmonie avec la nature qui l'environnait. Sa charpente était en bois de cyprès et ses murs constitués de deux cloisons en lames de bois avaient été remplis avec un treillis de bambou et consolidés avec un torchis composé de sable tamisé, de terre et d'une fine paille de riz. La toiture, quant à elle, était recouverte de tuiles en céramique.

Des cerisiers, dont les fleurs n'avaient éclos qu'il y a peu, entouraient la bâtisse comme pour former un rempart de beauté autour de celle-ci. L'air était doux, chargé de parfums délicats et fruitiers. Tout dans cette atmosphère respirait la tranquillité et la sérénité des temps immémoriaux, quand l'homme vivait encore en accord avec la nature.

Au centre de l'habitation, un jardin zen avait été élaboré, sanctuaire spirituel propice à la méditation et à la contemplation. Le sol était composé de petits galets gris et blancs et de multiples essences de plantes cultivées avec soin, étaient disposées un peu partout. Un gros rocher noir de forme plate trônait telle une île, au milieu de cet environnement minéral et végétal.

Sur cet énorme morceau de basalte se trouvait un jeune homme, assis en tailleur. Il était plongé dans une méditation si profonde que seuls sa respiration à peine audible et les lents battements de son cœur indiquaient qu'il était encore de ce monde. Son cosmos blanc aux éclats de jade était déployé tout autour de lui afin d'accroître ses perceptions.

Depuis deux heures maintenant, il avait pris place à cet endroit qu'il affectionnait tant et s'était replié en lui-même, cherchant sa source de plénitude au plus profond de son être. Dans cet état de concentration, il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'univers. Il pouvait discerner l'énergie des formes de vie qui l'entourait ; plantes, insectes, même le pouls de la terre ne pouvait échapper à son acuité. Immergé au cœur de cet ensemble de perceptions, il ne ressentait plus les maux liés à la chair ou à l'âme. Tout lui semblait plus simple, plus facile, plus clair.

Alors qu'il tendait à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans cet océan de quiétude, la pensée que son maître désirait s'entretenir avec lui s'imposa à son esprit. Il était donc temps pour lui de quitter cet état. Revenant petit à petit à la conscience, il dut endurer la fraîcheur ambiante qui s'était accentuée depuis le début de ses exercices.

Tout en se relevant, il étira son corps musclé et se dirigea d'un pas léger, presque félin, vers la pièce qui lui tenait lieu de chambre. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il fit coulisser le _shôji_ et pénétra à l'intérieur. La pièce chichement meublée ne comportait qu'un _futon_, un porte sabre et un coffre posé dans un coin.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du coffre contenant les vêtements propres, l'ouvrit et en sortit un kimono de coton blanc dont il se vêtit. Ensuite, il attacha ses cheveux noirs en une courte queue de cheval avec un lien de cuir.

Une fois prêt, il se mit en route pour rejoindre son seigneur. Il suivit le chemin extérieur constitué par des lattes de bois, jusqu'à arriver devant la pièce où résidait son maître et fit glisser la cloison. Rentrant dans une sorte d'antichambre, il s'immobilisa devant le _fusuma_ dont le papier _washi_ était décoré de fines calligraphies son ombre se découpait clairement dessus.

- Entre Byakko, dit une voix derrière la porte.

Byakko pénétra dans une salle aux murs lambrissés de bois. Il foula de ses pieds nus la surface dure du tatami en paille tressée, puis s'inclina. Les flammes des bougies, disposées sur une tige métallique munie d'un pied, firent scintiller ses yeux verts tels deux émeraudes. Ces derniers se posèrent sur l'homme à qui il avait juré fidélité. Celui-ci avait un visage sans âge, ses longs cheveux couleur nuit étaient soigneusement ramenés en une queue de cheval sur le sommet de son crâne, cependant, quelques mèches libres retombaient devant ses yeux, couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Vêtu d'un kimono bleu indigo à motifs de vagues, il était assis en tailleur, un coussin au-dessous de lui, devant une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille de saké.

Son attitude pouvait sembler passive au premier abord, mais il irradiait de sa personne une aura de puissance incontestable. Chaque fois qu'il se présentait devant lui, Byakko sentait des frissons incontrôlables lui parcourir le corps tout entier. Se ressaisissant rapidement, il demanda :

- Vous m'avez fait mander, seigneur ?

- En effet, lui dit l'homme au kimono couleur de mer. Comme tu le sais certainement déjà, Athéna est en ce moment même occupée à affronter Hadès et elle n'a laissée qu'une poignée de Chevaliers pour défendre ce lieu que l'on nomme le Sanctuaire.

Byakko se contenta d'acquiescer en silence, attendant la suite du discours.

- Je veux que tu te rendes là-bas et que tu voles un certain objet, continua-t-il. Ignorant moi-même la nature de celui-ci, je ne peux t'en dire plus.

L'homme de main ne put masquer sa surprise suite à l'annonce de la mission que lui confiait son maître :

- Mais, seigneur si vous ignorez vous-même ce que je dois chercher, comment pourrai-je le trouver ?

L'homme sourit, car il s'attendait à ce que son serviteur lui pose cette question. En réponse, il sortit d'un coffret richement ouvragé, une petite sphère noire parsemée de veines rouges.

- Voici un artefact qui te permettra de trouver ce que je t'ai demandé. Il te suffi de concentrer ton énergie vitale en un point précis de cette sphère et elle te permettra d'acquérir une perception plus élevée des choses qui t'entourent. Cela devrait suffire à repérer la signature énergétique particulière de l'objet que je te demande de récupérer.

Byakko regarda, un instant, l'étrange artefact et s'aperçut que quelque chose semblait pulser à l'intérieur. Préférant, en temps normal, obéir aux ordres sans plus s'interroger, il ne put s'empêcher, cette fois, de poser une question :

- Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ?

Le seigneur esquissa de nouveau un petit sourire et répondit :

- Eh bien, te voilà devenu soudainement curieux Byakko. Toi qui es d'habitude si prompt à réaliser le moindre de mes désirs sans poser de questions. Cette simple remarque sembla déstabiliser le serviteur qui détourna rapidement son regard vers le sol. Néanmoins, pour répondre à ton interrogation, je te dirai que non, tu n'as pas à savoir ce dont il s'agit. Mais peut-être te l'expliquerais-je à un moment ou à un autre, acheva-t-il sur un ton mystérieux.

Reprenant la parole, il ajouta :

- Autre chose. Grâce à elle je vais t'ouvrir un passage dimensionnel qui te permettra d'arriver directement aux abords du Sanctuaire. Il te sera possible de faire de même lorsque tu seras là-bas et que tu voudras revenir ici. Pour cela, procède comme je te l'ai expliqué et pense simplement au lieu où tu veux te rendre.

Ses instructions finalement données, il concentra son énergie, celle-ci se déployant dans la pièce en ondulant, telle les vagues de la mer qui viennent s'échouer sans relâche sur le rivage. Byakko frissonna à nouveau en ressentant le pouvoir qui émanait de cet homme.

Au-dehors, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'habitation, l'air sembla se distendre puis se déchirer. De la taille d'un homme, une brèche qui évoquait une plaie béante s'entrouvrit dans la réalité.

- J'ai terminé. Va maintenant et tâche de ne pas te faire repérer, mais cela ne devrait pas être une contrainte insurmontable pour toi.

- J'accomplirai mon devoir sans faillir, répondit humblement Byakko en saluant une dernière fois son seigneur.

Une fois hors de la résidence de son maître, il se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre, y choisit des vêtements plus adéquats ainsi qu'une cape capable de dissimuler ses traits. Quittant les lieux, il s'engagea dans la forêt en direction du portail qui avait été ouvert à son intention vers la Grèce et le Sanctuaire.

Shôji :

Porte coulissante pouvant servir de "rideau" de fenêtre. Il s'agit d'un panneau constitué de lattes de bois horizontales et verticales formant une trame sur laquelle est collé du papier translucide. Il permet d'apporter une lumière indirecte dans une pièce.

Futon :

Matelas mince ou couverture épaisse que l'on étend sur les Tatami pour servir de lit et que l'on range au matin dans des placards aménagés dans les murs.

Kimono :

Vêtement traditionnel japonais, de forme T. Il est souvent confondu, à tort, avec les vêtements d'entraînement des arts martiaux.

Washi :

Papier japonais qui sert habituellement à recouvrir les cloisons intérieures des habitations.

Fusuma :

Ecran opaque (washi) coulissant utilisé pour redéfinir l'espace d'une pièce ou servir de porte. Il présente généralement les mêmes dimensions qu'un tatami. Les fusuma coulissent sur des rails en bois et ont longtemps servi de support de prédilection pour la peinture décorative.

Tatami :

Panneau de paille de riz compressée, bordée de tissu, utilisé pour couvrir le plancher des palais et maisons à partir du XVIIème siècle. Avant cette époque, les gens du commun n'utilisaient que des espèces de coussins en paille (Zabuton) pour s'y asseoir. Toujours en usage dans les intérieurs japonais, ils ne sont foulés que pieds nus ou chaussés de tabi (petites chaussettes portées traditionnellement avec le kimono ; elles peuvent être dotées de semelles épaisses). La longueur varie de 1,86 m à 1,92 m selon les régions (largeur toujours égale à la moitié de la longueur). Utilisés aussi dans les dojo pour la pratique des arts martiaux.


	2. Chapter 1 : Amère Victoire

_6 avril 1987_

_Les Enfers, Elision_

Elision, cette légendaire terre sacrée située au-delà du fleuve Léthé, où seuls les plus grands héros étaient appelés à séjourner une fois leur vie mortelle achevée, venait de connaître les heures les plus sombres de son existence.

Pourtant, quelques instants auparavant, on pouvait encore sentir l'air frémir au son des rires cristallins des nymphes ou des mille murmures des habitants portés par un doux zéphyr. Cependant, tout cela avait cessé d'être, au moment où les dieux jumeaux de la Mort et du Sommeil s'étaient effondrés dans les champs de fleurs, leurs divins corps portant la trace des nombreuses blessures infligées par les mortels qu'ils avaient sous-estimés. Leurs Surplis étaient brisés, et les nombreux fragments qui parsemaient le sol autour de leurs dépouilles ressemblaient à autant de diamants aux reflets nocturnes.

Un coup de tonnerre avait ébranlé l'air et l'odeur caractéristique de l'ozone avait pris l'ascendant sur l'enivrante fragrance des fleurs. Au loin, résonnait le bruit de la bataille qui devait déterminer le sort de l'humanité toute entière. Puis, soudainement, le fracas se tut et seul un unique cri se fit entendre, tel une plainte déchirante, gémie par une gorge indéniablement féminine.

Le plus valeureux Chevalier de la déesse Athéna était sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir. Sa divine protection n'ayant pu empêcher la lame d'ébène d'atteindre son coeur, son sang s'écoulait de la blessure mortelle en un flot de plus en plus ténu à mesure que la pompe qui le propulsait allait en faiblissant. Il pouvait sentir la vie s'échapper de son corps et ses sens l'abandonner tour à tour.

Bientôt son regard se voila, son souffle se fit plus faible et finalement ses yeux se refermèrent, emportant avec eux le souvenir du visage de celle à qui il avait fait don de sa vie.

De chaudes larmes ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur les joues de la déesse qui continuait de répéter désespérément le nom de son Chevalier à l'instar d'une incantation qui aurait pu l'empêcher de s'en aller. Le cosmos, la source de vie, qui animait le corps de Seiya venait de s'éteindre, pareil à la flamme d'une chandelle que l'on souffle. Ses frères ressentirent sa disparition à la manière d'une déchirure d'ordre spirituelle, comme si on leur avait arraché une partie d'eux-mêmes. Les liens qu'ils avaient tissés avec Seiya, depuis leur enfance, venaient de se rompre brutalement avec sa mort, ne laissant subsister qu'un sentiment de vide immense.

Et tandis que tous se lamentaient, le dieu meurtrier et instigateur de la nouvelle Guerre Sainte s'exclama d'une voix où l'on sentait clairement transparaître le mépris :

- Ce Pégase a finalement connu une mort inutile … il s'était vu offrir un ultime sursis de vie et il a fallu qu'il plonge tête baissée dans la mort …, quel imbécile !

Suite à cette remarque offensante, les yeux de la déesse Athéna s'étrécirent, mais contre toute attente, sa réponse fut prononcée d'une voix neutre et non chargée de colère :

- Hadès, sais-tu ce qu'est l'Amour ?

Interloqué par cette question inattendue, tout ce que celui-ci put répondre fut :

- Quoi ?

- Pour un Dieu, les hommes ne sont probablement que des êtres stupides … mais les hommes, quels qu'ils soient, ont de l'Amour, reprit-t-elle avec conviction. Et pour cet Amour, ils sont prêts à faire n'importe quoi ! Ils peuvent soulever des montagnes ! Tout Dieu que tu es, tu ignores l'Amour ! Cela fait de toi quelqu'un d'inapte à punir les autres !

Irrité par de si stupides réflexions, prononcées de surcroît en plein combat, Hadès répondit avec colère :

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire, Athéna ? Alors tu vas comprendre que l'Amour ne rend pas plus fort et qu'il vaut mieux mourir !

Le Sombre Monarque éleva alors lentement son épée au-dessus de sa tête, s'apprêtant à porter le coup de grâce à Athéna. Résolus à sauver leur déesse et à venger la mort de leur frère, les quatre Chevaliers qui étaient restés jusque-là à observer les deux divinités, firent éclater les bulles de vie dans lesquelles Athéna les avait placés pour les protéger, et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

- Tu ne la toucheras pas !

Face aux puissants cosmos qui émanèrent soudain des quatre jeunes garçons, Hadès sentit grandir dans son esprit une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvée la peur :

- Quoi ? Leurs cosmos ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis écrasé par leurs cosmos alors qu'ils étaient à l'agonie !

Profitant de ce moment de panique, Athéna mêla son énergie à celles de ses Chevaliers et s'en servit pour donner plus de pouvoir à son sceptre qu'elle projeta, telle une lance de lumière, en direction d'Hadès :

- C'est ça l'Amour, Hadès ! Cette immense force que possèdent les hommes ! La force de l'Amour qui jaillit de la source de la vie ! Et ça, rien, non rien, ne peut le surpasser !

Parfois, une simple hésitation peut influer sur l'issue d'un combat. Ici, elle se manifesta sous la forme d'un moment de doute qui coûta la vie au Sombre Monarque. Nullement stoppé par le plastron du Surplis dont l'éclat rivalisait avec le ciel étoilé, le sceptre transperça de part en part le torse du dieu du Monde des Morts. Niké, la déesse de la Victoire, semblait tel l'étendard de la vie l'emportant sur le trépas.

Réalisant qu'ils avaient enfin remporté le terrible affrontement, les quatre Chevaliers laissèrent couler librement leurs larmes de joie et de soulagement :

- Ça y est ! Enfin … ! Nous sommes arrivés à le terrasser ! Tu as vu Seiya … nous avons gagné !

Plus que la douleur ou la colère, ce fut l'incompréhension la plus totale qui domina les traits et les pensées d'Hadès. Ses yeux si semblables au lit d'un lac profond s'écarquillèrent et sa voix se fit perplexe :

- Impossible … Comment puis-je finir par mourir ? Je suis un dieu et je meurs dans le monde des morts … ? Non … Je ne peux pas y croire …

Puis reprenant plus de contenance, le Seigneur Noir utilisa ses ultimes forces, avant de disparaître dans le néant, pour prononcer des mots qui résonnèrent comme un sombre présage :

- Mais si je disparais, tout ce que j'avais construit disparaîtra avec moi … l'Enfer comme Elision, le Paradis … Athéna … vous aussi, vous serez emportés dans l'effondrement de ce monde … Vous allez disparaître aussi …

A mesure que son corps disparaissait au cœur d'un nuage de cendres, ses paroles se firent murmures :

- Tu vois, les humains ne peuvent connaître une victoire totale … La déesse que tu es s'en rendra compte un jour … L'Amour n'est rien de plus qu'une chimère créée pour rassurer … mais au fond, très peu de gens croient en cet amour invisible … Très peu de gens …

Comme plus rien ne le retenait, le sceptre d'Athéna tomba sur le sol de pierre avec un bruit métallique à l'emplacement même où quelques instants auparavant s'était tenu le corps millénaire du dieu du monde souterrain. La déesse de la guerre venait de mettre un terme définitif aux rêves de conquête de son ennemi.

Un bruit assourdissant parvint rapidement aux oreilles des vainqueurs. Le monde environnant commençait à se disloquer conformément à la prédiction d'Hadès, juste avant sa disparition. Et dans ce décor chaotique, cet instant qui aurait dû symboliser pour les défenseurs de la justice, le bonheur et la paix enfin établis, se révéla finalement être la pire épreuve qu'ils aient dû endurer jusqu'ici.

En effet, bien que le triomphe final sur Hadès et ses troupes leur eût procuré une intense émotion sur le moment, celle-ci s'était rapidement évanouie pour céder la place à la triste réalité. Un grand nombre de sentiments bouillonnaient en eux : désespoir, colère, peine, dégoût face à une profonde injustice. Certes, ils avaient mis à bas le pire adversaire que l'humanité avait pu connaître, un être cruel et plein de dédain pour la race humaine, mais cet acte digne des plus grandes chansons de geste leur avait énormément coûté, trop même : Seiya était mort ..., ultime maillon de la chaîne de sacrifices qui avaient dû être consentis durant cette guerre honnie de tous.

Le corps désormais sans vie de leur ami, leur frère, reposait entre les bras de la jeune femme qui leur apparut à cet instant, non plus comme une déesse mais comme la personne la plus vulnérable au monde. Cherchant à la réconforter par leurs présences, ils s'avancèrent d'un même pas formant un semblant de cercle protecteur autour d'elle :

- Athéna … Saori

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Athéna déclara simplement d'une voix mécanique :

- Rentrons … vers notre monde de lumière …

Un vif éclat émanant de sa personne les enveloppa et ils commencèrent à s'élever lentement dans les airs puis disparurent dans le ciel tandis qu'au sol, le temple d'Hadès et les bâtiments présents depuis les temps anciens s'écroulaient dans un même ensemble, comme un jeu de dominos.

_Terre, Grèce, Abords du Sanctuaire_

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que la silhouette vêtue d'une cape, capuchon relevé, gravissait le chemin escarpé menant au Sanctuaire. La montée était rude et devait se faire lentement. Plusieurs fois déjà, en voulant se hâter, elle avait failli tomber dans un des nombreux précipices qui bordaient la route, et ces dangers répétés lui avaient fait prendre conscience de la raison pour laquelle le commun des mortels avait si peu de chances de parvenir jusqu'au domaine des protecteurs de la déesse Athéna.

Le mystérieux individu décida de s'arrêter quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle, entamé par l'ascension, et de se désaltérer un peu. Après tout, même si il était pressé cela ne servirait à rien si il arrivait complètement épuisé. Il déposa au sol l'objet enveloppé dans un carré de toile qu'il transportait sur son dos, fit jouer ses muscles ainsi libérés et s'empara de la gourde pendant à sa ceinture.

Tout en buvant, il laissa courir son regard sur le paysage qui l'environnait. A sa senestre, une paroi rocheuse impossible à escalader. A sa dextre, une corniche surplombant une vallée sauvage et encaissée, recouverte par une forêt de pins très dense. Un courant d'air frais ascendant lui fit parvenir le puissant parfum propre à ces résineux. Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir les imposants pics montagneux dont les sommets se perdaient dans les brumes.

Le panorama respirait la force primaire des choses dont on sait qu'elles sont là depuis le commencement et qu'elles resteront immuables jusqu'à la fin.

Refoulant le malaise qui menaçait de l'envahir, l'énigmatique personnage se força à regarder le ciel, en quête d'un quelconque changement dans l'éclipse solaire qui étendait désormais ses ombres sur toute la surface terrestre. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, cette éclipse n'était pas naturelle, et au lieu d'aller et venir simplement, celle-ci se révélerait définitive, une fois sa plénitude atteinte.

Son maître, aujourd'hui décédé, lui avait longuement parlé, durant sa formation, des précédentes Guerres Saintes qui avait opposé les deux divinités : Athéna et Hadès.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là-bas, aux côtés de la déesse pour se battre contre les légions du sombre monarque ? Lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse à cette question.

Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment cru à la réincarnation d'Athéna en la personne de Saori Kido. Puis ce manque de foi avait laissé place à un sentiment de colère et de peur mêlées lorsque cette prétendue divinité avait défié le Sanctuaire et envoyé au front de jeunes Chevaliers de Bronze, qui, pensait-il, n'avaient aucune chance face aux puissants Chevaliers d'Or. Finalement, cette victoire sur le mal qui habitait le Domaine Sacré et celle contre l'Empereur des Mers, Poséidon, l'avait convaincu de la véracité des actes de la jeune déesse. Une fois de plus, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir été présent lors de l'attaque du Sanctuaire, même si sa présence n'aurait pas forcément fait pencher la balance. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'y était même pas au moment même où le destin de l'humanité se jouait. Cependant, il voulait racheter ses erreurs de jugement et c'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait route vers la terre ancestrale des Chevaliers, afin, d'une part, d'être aux côtés de ceux qui y étaient restés, et d'autre part pour prêter serment d'allégeance à Athéna lorsque celle-ci reviendrait victorieuse.

Il devait croire au retour de la déesse ainsi que ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée. S'apprêtant à se remettre en route, il sentit une boule d'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac, au moment où le disque solaire disparut entièrement de sa vue. Son malaise grandissant, il courut à perdre haleine le long du sentier rocailleux afin de se rendre, au plus vite, au Sanctuaire. _Hadès ne peut être sorti gagnant,_ songea-t-il,_ c'est impossible !_

Après quelques minutes de folle course, il ralentit la cadence pour observer le soleil qui, peu à peu, réapparaissait miraculeusement de derrière son voile de ténèbres. Suite à cette vision, son cœur se gonfla de joie et un sentiment d'allégresse s'empara de lui. Cette soudaine renaissance ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Athéna était sortie triomphante de cette nouvelle guerre sainte. A partir de cet instant, il redoubla d'efforts pour arriver plus rapidement à sa destination.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire_

Au sein même du Domaine Sacré, les Chevaliers restés en arrière-garde étaient encore hagards après l'intense effort qu'ils avaient dû fournir, afin d'élever une barrière de protection suffisante avec leurs cosmos autour de Seika, lorsque celle-ci avait été la cible des attaques du dieu qui commande à la mort.

Mais le prix à payer pour ce succès s'était révélé très lourd puisque leurs Armures Sacrées, qu'elles soient de Bronze ou d'Argent, avaient subi un sort de destruction identique, et nul n'aurait pu dire, en l'instant, si le point de non-retour qui détermine la mort ou la vie d'une Armure avait été franchi. Malgré la fierté qu'avait engendrée la réussite de cet acte, l'ensemble des visages des protagonistes n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une extrême tension et leurs regards étaient rivés sur un seul et même point : la voûte céleste.

Bien que l'ultime éclipse, déclenchée par Hadès, avait atteint son apogée plusieurs minutes auparavant, les Chevaliers refusaient de se laisser aller au pessimisme et gardait l'espoir de voir réapparaître l'astre du jour. Après un court laps de temps, qui sembla pourtant, à leurs yeux, s'étirer à l'infini, le soleil finit par se libérer de l'étreinte obscure qui l'avait saisi et bientôt, ses rayons vinrent inonder à nouveau la terre de leurs lumières bienfaitrices, réchauffant le cœur et l'âme des protecteurs de la déesse Athéna.

Encore sous le coup d'émotions contradictoires, la seule chose qui parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Jabu fut :

- Ils … ils ont réussi ? Ils ont vraiment gagné !

Cette simple phrase sembla suffire à libérer les autres Chevaliers de leur léthargie et dès lors ils exprimèrent les émotions qu'ils avaient refoulées si longtemps au fond d'eux-mêmes, de crainte de ne pas les voir se réaliser.

Mais bien qu'au sein de ce groupe, tous paraissaient d'humeur jubilatoire, l'un d'entre eux ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme, et Marin à qui peu de choses échappaient le remarqua. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, de manière à établir un lien amical, à prouver qu'elle répondait présente si il avait besoin de se confier :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Seika ?

La sœur aînée de Seiya, qui était toujours agenouillée dans une attitude de prière, à même le sol, au centre du cratère engendré par l'impact de l'attaque énergétique de Thanatos, paraissait préoccupée :

- Hein … je … non, non, tout va bien, merci.

Même si elle fit mine d'acquiescer avant de se détourner, Marin se doutait très bien que quelque chose troublait la jeune fille mais que cette dernière ne souhaitait vraisemblablement pas en parler. Elle préféra ne pas insister davantage.

Troublé, c'était en effet le mot qui définissait le mieux l'état d'esprit actuel de Seika. Elle venait juste de recouvrer la mémoire et tous ses souvenirs ressurgissaient à une vitesse effrénée, déchirant le voile tissé par l'amnésie. Désormais, elle se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détails : son enfance à l'orphelinat aux côtés de son petit frère, le jour fatidique où il lui avait été enlevé par des hommes habillés en costumes noirs, sa venue en Grèce pour le retrouver, la chute qui aurait dû lui être fatale, la boutique du vieil homme qui l'avait sauvée et recueillie. Et puis, finalement, elle avait reconnu la présence qu'elle sentait depuis toujours au plus profond de son âme, mais dont la nature lui avait échappé durant sa période amnésique. Il s'agissait du lien unique qui unit un frère à sa sœur, une sœur à son frère.

Pourtant, elle avait senti ce lien s'amenuiser, allant jusqu'à s'évanouir complètement de son être, tandis que le soleil brillait à nouveau au firmament. Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? La mort, seule force capable de faire disparaître cette relation inaltérable, aurait-elle eu raison de Seiya ? Impensable ! Pas alors qu'ils allaient être enfin réunis après une si longue séparation et tant d'épreuves endurées. _Le destin ne peut être aussi cruel,_ songea-t-elle. Malheureusement, la seule façon de dissiper ses angoisses était d'attendre "l'hypothétique" retour de son frère, et elle le savait.

Préférant faire taire ses peurs, elle se releva et rattrapa le Chevalier de l'Aigle. Arrivée à son niveau, elle lui demanda :

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Et quand vais-je pouvoir retrouver mon petit frère ?

- Je comprends ton impatience, répondit celle-ci, et j'aimerais pouvoir te donner une réponse, sincèrement, mais je crains qu'il ne te faille attendre, comme nous tous, le retour de la déesse Athéna et des Chevaliers qui l'avaient accompagnée, dont Seiya.

Elle tourna son regard vers le petit groupe de chevaliers dont les exclamations enjouées leurs parvenaient et dit comme pour elle-même :

- A les voir, on ne dirait pas que la fin du monde a failli avoir lieu …

Seika acquiesça subrepticement en attendant qu'elle continue.

- Viens, nous allons les rejoindre. J'ai quelques directives à leur donner. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sortis victorieux que nous devons nous reposer sur nos lauriers. Il reste beaucoup à faire en attendant le retour de nos compagnons.

Elles progressèrent jusqu'à atteindre le petit rassemblement. Parvenue à destination, Marin dut élever la voix afin de se faire entendre :

- Jabu, Kiki ! Calmez-vous un peu, s'il vous plaît !

Les principaux intéressés furent étonnés de se faire apostropher de cette manière.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Marin ? demanda le Chevalier de la Licorne. Nos ennemis ont été vaincus et Saori ainsi que les autres chevaliers devraient revenir d'ici peu. On essayait juste de célébrer l'événement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Jabu a raison ! renchérit Kiki.

- C'est compréhensible, admit-elle, mais en tant que Chevaliers, nous avons des devoirs à remplir. Il sera toujours temps de fêter notre victoire une fois qu'Athéna et nos compagnons seront à nouveau parmi nous, vous ne croyez pas ? En leur absence, c'est à nous qu'échoit la garde du Domaine Sacré. En ce sens, je pense qu'il faudrait nous assurer que tout soit en ordre pour leur retour. Jabu, Nachi, accompagnez-moi jusqu'aux baraquements des gardes. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec le capitaine Nereus et lui demander de remettre ses hommes en activité. Peut-être que certains Spectres sont toujours en vie. Il ne serait guère enviable qu'ils passent au travers de notre surveillance pour aller accueillir Athéna avant nous … Shaina, toi et les autres Chevaliers de Bronze, vous devriez vous rendre au Temple d'Athéna. C'est très certainement là-bas, qu'elle et nos amis vont réapparaître. Ils seront sans doute exténués et auront besoin de tout le réconfort possible.

Le Chevalier de l'Aigle avait pris ces décisions en un temps record conformément à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle. Personne ne trouva rien à redire à ses paroles pleines de bon sens, si ce n'est une petite voix qui s'éleva :

- Et moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pars pas avec eux, Marin ? demanda Kiki avec empressement. Moi aussi, je voudrais apporter mon aide afin de revoir maître Mû et Shiryû.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle, tu auras tout le temps de les voir que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Je souhaiterais te confier une tâche spéciale en attendant.

- Une tâche … spéciale ? répéta-t-il, intrigué par cette idée.

- Oui, j'apprécierais que tu t'occupes de Seika. Accompagne-la jusqu'à ma maison et veille à ce qu'elle prenne du repos.

- Du repos ! s'indigna Seika. Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vais accepter de rester assise à ne rien faire alors que j'ai enfin une chance de revoir mon frère !

- Je me doutais que tu réagirais de cette façon, lui avoua le Chevalier d'Argent, mais tu dois reconnaître que ton organisme, ainsi que ton esprit, ont reçu un choc éprouvant il y a peu, et qu'ils ont, de ce fait, besoin de récupérer. Le mieux pour toi est donc de te reposer.

- Mais …, tenta-t-elle, refusant de céder.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras la première informée quand Seiya sera revenu. Je te le promets.

Seika essaya bien de trouver de nouveaux arguments pour ne pas être mise à l'écart mais n'en trouva aucun. Et comme l'avait dit Marin, la brutale résurgence de son passé oublié l'avait plus épuisée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, rendant ses pensées confuses et désordonnées. Finalement, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence et accepta, bien qu'à contrecoeur, les conseils du Chevalier de l'Aigle.

- Bien, maintenant que chacun sait ce qu'il a faire, acheva Marin, mettons-nous au travail.

Un assentiment silencieux parcourut l'ensemble des chevaliers. Le groupe de Shaina partit le premier, se dirigeant vers l'escalier de pierres taillées qui débutait une centaine de mètres plus loin, marquant le début du chemin des douze Temples. Son départ fut rapidement suivi par celui de Marin qui prit la direction de la piste qui serpentait en contrebas.

Cet itinéraire constituait l'une des principales voies de communication au sein du Sanctuaire. Comme ce dernier était construit selon un certain degré d'étagement, l'artère centrale comportait de nombreuses ramifications qui conduisaient vers quantité de lieux différents. Une bifurcation s'ouvrant vers l'ouest permettait notamment de rejoindre le théâtre antique qui faisait le bonheur des habitants du Sanctuaire lorsque, lors des fêtes, on y rejouait les plus grandes œuvres que comptait l'histoire grecque, sans pour autant oublier les pièces plus modestes nouvellement créées par certains membres de la communauté désireux de s'essayer, avec succès parfois, à la dramaturgie. Toujours à partir de cet endroit, de simples venelles menaient aux thermes qui avaient été construits là en raison de la présence d'une source naturelle c'était un lieu de détente où l'on pouvait se laver, nager, ou tout simplement rencontrer ses amis. Une bibliothèque tenue par des érudits se situait, quant à elle, plus au-dessus du théâtre. En continuant sur l'axe majeur, on découvrait également un passage vers l'est qui aboutissait sur les quartiers où logeaient les soldats, ainsi que certains Chevaliers. Là encore, un sentier remontant vers le nord permettait d'accéder aux arènes où se déroulait en majeure partie la formation "physique" des apprentis défenseurs de la déesse Athéna, mais aussi des personnes prédisposées à la défense du Domaine Sacré.

Tout au bout de ce long parcours, ou plutôt à son début, se trouvait une vallée où avait été édifié Rodorio, l'un des petits villages faisant partie intégrante du Sanctuaire et dont l'origine remontait à la création même du fief de la déesse de la Sagesse.

En quelques minutes, Seika et Kiki se retrouvèrent complètement seuls. Préférant éviter qu'un pesant silence s'installe, ce dernier prit les devants :

- Mademoiselle Seika, venez s'il vous plaît, vous devez vous reposer. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la maison de Marin.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle n'avait pas écoutée. Toute son attention semblait accaparée par le Palais du Grand Pope, imposant bâtiment de pierre et de marbre qui surplombait de toute sa magnificence l'endroit où ils se tenaient, pareil à l'Acropole d'Athènes. Ce lieu devait marquer le début d'une nouvelle vie pour elle et pour son frère. Et pourtant, il lui était inaccessible ! Elle fulminait intérieurement et pensa un instant désobéir aux consignes de Marin mais se ravisa bien vite. Après tout, elle avait accepté ces dernières de son plein gré et si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, cela pourrait nuire au jeune garçon aux cheveux auburn assigné à sa protection. C'était une sensation bizarre mais plus elle le regardait, plus il lui rappelait Seiya avec son air espiègle, sa façon de bouger, son impatience aussi. Elle décida finalement de lui répondre :

- D'accord, allons-y. (Elle lui tendit la main.)Mais s'il te plaît appelle moi simplement Seika.

Ces derniers mots firent naître un franc sourire sur les lèvres de Kiki et il accepta avec enthousiasme la main qu'elle lui présentait, avant de se mettre en route, ensemble.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Montagnes_

Une ombre se faufila discrètement entre les rochers qui bordaient la piste, jusqu'à parvenir près d'une paroi granitique. Elle l'étudia pendant quelques instants afin d'y trouver un passage. Finalement, elle remarqua une fissure, à peine visible, qui s'ouvrait dans la roche et dans laquelle le vent s'engouffrait en sifflant. Jetant un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne l'observait, la silhouette de ténèbres sortit de son abri de pierre avec la vivacité d'un félin et s'enfonça dans l'anfractuosité.

Une fois, qu'elle l'eût franchi, elle se retrouva dans une caverne naturelle, probablement formée par une érosion millénaire. Un mince filet d'eau dégoulinait le long du mur rocheux pour finir dans un petit bassin très peu profond. En face d'elle se trouvait l'entrée béante d'un souterrain, ceinte par une arche de pierres de taille. Nulle inscription ne renseignait sur son possible usage. Deux appliques en fer forgé supportant des torches en marquaient l'ouverture. Faites de simples bâtons de bois dont l'extrémité était enduite de matière inflammable, elles ne demandaient qu'à être allumées. Se sentant un minimum en sécurité, la figure masquée abaissa le capuchon qui dissimulait ses traits, révélant la paire d'yeux couleur émeraude de Byakko.

Ceux-ci fixaient la sphère qu'il serrait dans sa main. Son maître lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui permettrait de détecter l'objet qu'il était venu chercher, et apparemment rien de plus. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait utilisée afin de s'aiguiller après être arrivé aux abords du Sanctuaire, il avait compris que ce n'était pas son seul pouvoir.

Parvenu en vue d'un village de taille relativement importante, Byakko avait choisi de passer par les champs situés à l'est pour que les villageois ne remarque pas sa présence, ce qui aurait été inévitable en ville. Il s'était installé près d'un olivier et avait alors concentré son cosmos sur la sphère noire, pas suffisamment pour se faire repérer mais assez pour créer un lien entre elle et lui. La connexion s'était faite avec violence, un flot d'énergie pure envahissant ses veines tel un torrent furieux, remontant le long de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau. Son cœur s'était mis à cogner contre sa poitrine et il avait battu des paupières pour chasser les points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Soudainement ses perceptions sensorielles s'étaient accrues au-delà des limites humaines. Il entendait clairement le faible crissement produit par les pattes d'un minuscule insecte sur le sol de roche. Il pouvait compter avec précision le nombre de barbes sur une plume d'oiseau.

Malheureusement pour lui, une fois le plaisir de la découverte passé, il se rendit vite compte qu'avec des sens surdéveloppés, tous les bruits alentours devenaient rapidement intolérables. Même en se couvrant les oreilles, les sons l'assaillaient de toutes parts et Byakko crut que son crâne allait éclater.

D'un seul coup, au milieu de cette cacophonie, il crut percevoir les pulsations d'une énergie lointaine. Se basant sur ses techniques de méditation, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit afin de filtrer petit à petit les vibrations parasites pour ne retenir que celle qui l'intéressait. Après y être finalement parvenu, il s'était mis en quête de remonter la piste de la mystérieuse signature énergétique, comme un chasseur l'aurait fait avec celle d'une proie.

Fort de cette précieuse capacité, il s'engagea sans perdre de temps sur le chemin de terre qui bordait le champ dans lequel il se trouvait, avant de bifurquer vers les montagnes qui supportaient le Sanctuaire, dans son intégralité. Byakko ne saisissait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle l'orbe le guidait vers ce dédale minéral plutôt que vers une zone habitée, mais il était décidé à lui faire confiance. Il passa de sentiers rocailleux en gorges peu profondes, essayant d'être le plus souvent possible à couvert. En fin de compte, l'orbe lui indiqua que la suite de son parcours se trouvait "dans" la montagne.

Revenant au présent, Byakko s'empara des torches. Il en glissa une dans sa ceinture et alluma l'autre à l'aide d'un briquet et d'amadou. Dès que les flammes eurent léché le bois, il s'avança vers le sombre tunnel, mais au moment où il allait s'y engager, il sentit "quelque chose" effleurer son esprit, comme une goutte d'eau courant sur sa peau. Il se retourna, regardant frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, pour essayer de repérer l'éventuel agresseur qui tentait de pénétrer son esprit. Avec consternation, il s'aperçut très vite qu'il était seul et que personne n'avait pu le suivre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Rapidement, l'intrusion se fit plus forte, brisant une à une les défenses mentales qu'il avait érigées, cherchant à atteindre sa conscience pour en prendre possession.

N'arrivant pas à déterminer d'où pouvait provenir cet assaut, Byakko commença à paniquer, une sueur glacée coulant le long de son échine. A nouveau, il chercha frénétiquement la source de l'attaque, quand soudainement, il remarqua que la sphère noire parsemée de veines rouges qu'il serrait dans sa paume semblait pulser au rythme des coups de boutoir que subissait son esprit. Réalisant qu'il était toujours relié à elle, il s'empressa de faire refluer le cosmos qui avait servi à maintenir la liaison. Une fois cette action réalisée, l'attaque cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait débutée. Recouvrant tous ses moyens, mais encore haletant, Byakko réfléchit à ce qui avait pu provoquer cette attaque inattendue. Il devina bien vite qu'une conscience devait exister à l'intérieur du mystérieux orbe, ou alors, que quelqu'un s'en servait comme vecteur pour envahir son esprit. Cette idée l'inquiéta quelque peu et il décida ne pas réessayer d'utiliser l'artefact. Il le rangea dans son manteau et s'engagea finalement dans la galerie.


	3. Chapter 2 : Course à Trois Temps

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Zone d'habitations des gardes_

Après plusieurs minutes de course, facilitée par la déclivité du chemin qu'ils avaient dû parcourir, Marin, Jabu et Nachi arrivèrent enfin en vue des bâtiments servant de caserne aux soldats qui étaient chargés de la sécurité au sein du Sanctuaire tout entier. Depuis l'édification de ce dernier, leur rôle, en plus de repousser tout agresseur, était de maintenir l'ordre et de protéger la population du Domaine Sacré contre les nombreux vices que l'âme humaine pouvait engendrer : vols, meurtres, …

Les constructions qui leur servaient de logis s'étalaient sur plusieurs lignes parallèles. La majorité de ces maisons avaient été bâties avec des blocs de pierres calcaires taillées, certainement en provenance d'une des nombreuses carrières que comptait la région. Les murs avaient été blanchis à la chaux, afin que les habitations restent fraîches en été, grâce au pouvoir réflecteur du blanc qui les habillait. Le toit était réalisé avec des poutres en bois, recouvertes par la suite de tuiles, des _tegulae_, dont les bords obliques étaient relevés, non seulement pour empêcher l'eau de pénétrer dans les interstices, mais également afin qu'elles puissent s'emboîter plus facilement avec des tuiles creuses semi-cylindriques, appelées _imbrices_. Ces tuiles étaient façonnées de manière traditionnelle par un artisan, avec de l'argile puis elles étaient cuites dans un four en pierre.

S'engageant la première dans le réseau de rues pavées qui parcouraient le petit "village", Marin prit sur elle de guider Jabu et Nachi. Non pas que l'endroit ressemblât à un dédale où ils auraient pu s'égarer, mais parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir où se trouvait la demeure de l'homme qu'ils étaient venus voir. Les gardes qu'ils croisaient aux détours des rues les saluaient avec un respect mêlé d'admiration, parfois de l'étonnement à la vue de leurs Armures en partie détruites.

- On est loin de l'attitude qu'ils avaient à notre égard, la première fois qu'on les a rencontrés, déclara Jabu.

- Tu veux dire, avant ou après que tu leur a brisé la mâchoire ? le charria Nachi

- Oh ça va ! répondit le Chevalier de la Licorne agacé. Tu sais comme moi qu'ils menaçaient la vie de Saori. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, contrairement à eux.

- Tu n'y es pas vraiment Jabu, intervint Marin.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda le principal intéressé plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- En fait, répondit-elle sans s'offusquer de sa réaction, presque la totalité des personnes que vous voyez ont été enrôlés très récemment. Ceux que vous avez combattus n'étaient que des soudards qui avaient été séduits par les quelques démonstrations de force brute de Saga. Avec le temps, de plus en plus de gens animés de sentiments malveillants sont arrivés au Domaine Sacré, tandis que les réels défenseurs de la justice se faisaient plus rares, préférant quitter la garde, écoeurés par ce qu'était en passe de devenir leur ordre.

- Et personne n'a essayé de résister, de se dresser contre ça ? l'interrogea le Chevalier du Loup.

- Si, bien sûr. Il y a six ans, Nereus, ainsi que de nombreux soldats sous son commandement ont tenté tant bien que mal de chasser les rebuts de la société que comptait alors leur corporation. Malheureusement, ces derniers étaient de loin la plus grande force en présence et après d'âpres combats, Nereus fut capturé puis incarcéré. Suite à cet épisode sanglant, plus personne n'osa intervenir. Ce n'est qu'après la mort de Saga qu'il fut enfin libéré. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'hommes de sa trempe alors, en compagnie d'Athéna, je suis allée le trouver et lui ai demandé s'il désirait devenir le capitaine de la nouvelle garde du Sanctuaire. Au début, il a émis quelques réticences mais après lui avoir longuement parlé, il a fini par accepter sa nouvelle affectation.

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'il a été d'accord pour endosser ce rôle, alors qu'il était tout à fait en droit de refuser, au vu de ce qu'il a dû subir, avoua le Chevalier du Loup d'un air sceptique.

- Tu n'as pas tort, Nachi, répondit-elle en se rappelant certains détails de la conversation. Je pense que c'est surtout la présence d'Athéna qui a été décisive dans son choix. Dès qu'il l'a vue, il s'est incliné si bas que j'ai cru que sa tête allait heurter le sol et a complètement oublier ma présence. Il buvait littéralement ses paroles et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire.

Suite à cette remarque, ils crurent entendre un petit bruit de gorge rappelant un rire, et sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Marin. Sans tenir compte de leurs mines décontenancées, elle annonça simplement :

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Leur attention complètement accaparée par les explications de Marin, les Chevaliers de la Licorne et du Loup n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient parvenus à destination. Le bâtiment qui leur faisait face différait peu des précédents. Seuls les murs, constitués de marbre plutôt que de pierres calcaires, ainsi que la surface occupée par la construction, trahissaient un quelconque changement de rang chez son propriétaire. Alors que Marin s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la porte en bois de chêne, une voix masculine les interpella :

- Si c'est le capitaine que vous êtes venus voir, Chevaliers, je dois vous informer qu'il n'est pas là.

Ils se tournèrent dans un même ensemble vers leur nouvel interlocuteur. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un simple soldat d'une cinquantaine d'années, assis sur un tabouret rudimentaire, dos au mur. Sa peau tannée par le soleil grec contrastait avec la blancheur des dents qu'il leur révéla lorsqu'il sourit. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient coupés courts.

- Et peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ? l'interrogea Nachi.

- Oh, bien sûr, veuillez me pardonner. Je me nomme Eunopios. Je suis l'aide de camp du capitaine Nereus.

Tout en disant cela, ses yeux noirs n'avaient pas quitté la petite pièce de bois qu'il sculptait habilement à l'aide d'un couteau. Légèrement irrité par l'apparente passivité de l'homme, Jabu lui demanda d'un ton pressant :

- Bon, et pourrait-on savoir où il se trouve en ce moment ? Vous devez certainement être au courant.

Le soldat se tourna vers lui, souriant inconsciemment à cette évocation de sa propre jeunesse fougueuse :

- Ne sois pas aussi impatient, jeune homme. Apprends à te maîtriser sinon cela te sera néfaste, à un moment ou à un autre.

Sitôt cette petite remarque moralisatrice énoncée, il reporta son attention sur le Chevalier de l'Aigle et engagea la conversation, en ayant cette fois, daigné lever le nez de son travail :

- Comment vas-tu Marin ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, on dirait. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une note paternelle dans la voix, celle d'un père s'inquiétant pour sa fille.

- Effectivement, répondit-elle, j'ai connu mieux comme situation, mais et toi Eunopios ?

- Ma foi, je vais bien. A part cette vieille blessure à la jambe qui à tendance à se réveiller un peu trop à mon goût.

Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que la perception auditive du Chevalier d'Argent fut rapidement attirée par un grognement de mécontentement, dont l'origine se trouvait être la gorge de Jabu. Voyant que le visage de ce dernier virait au rouge et que Nachi ne parvenait visiblement pas à le calmer, elle préféra prendre les devants avant que cette "bombe à retardement" explose :

- J'aimerais bien discuter davantage avec toi, Eunopios, mais nous sommes plutôt pressés, vois-tu. Pourrais-tu donc nous indiquer l'endroit où s'est rendu ton capitaine ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, le travail toujours le travail …, répondit-il tout en réfléchissant pour se souvenir. Hum … il est allé à la forge de Ménoidès pour inspecter sa production.

- Merci pour le renseignement. Elle se détourna en lui faisant un signe de la main. Je te verrai plus tard.

Les Chevaliers de la Licorne et du Loup se contentèrent d'un simple hochement de tête à l'adresse de l'homme.

A peine s'étaient-ils engouffrés dans une ruelle qu'ils furent bientôt rattrapés par le vieux soldat qui clopinait quelque peu à cause de son membre handicapé. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence, il cria :

- Attends, Marin !

L'entendant, le Chevalier d'Argent se retourna pour le voir s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je … Je voulais te donner … ceci. Il lui tendit la pièce de bois qu'il avait sculptée. Celle-ci représentait un aigle, les ailes largement déployées et les serres pointées vers l'avant, prêt à s'abattre sur sa proie. Au-dessous de lui comme pour le soutenir se trouvait un éclair. Le niveau de détails était ahurissant. On aurait pu croire que la petite sculpture était sur le point de s'animer. Marin était complètement sous le charme : elle la tournait et la retournait, laissant courir ses doigts sur la surface dure, mais aussi douce à la fois. Ce mouvement quasi-hypnotique fit remonter d'anciens souvenirs depuis les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

- Il te plaît ?

- Il est magnifique, Eunopios ! Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Mais, la dernière fois que tu m'as fait un tel cadeau, c'était …

- Il y a six ans, acheva-t-il, pour ton sacre de Chevalier.

Elle sourit sous son masque, émue à l'évocation de cette souvenance, chargée de tant de symboles pour elle.

S'apercevant que les Chevaliers de Bronze qui l'accompagnaient commençaient à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre, Eunopios comprit qu'il ne les avait que trop retardés. Après tout, lui aussi savait ce qu'était l'urgence d'une mission importante et il avait le sens du devoir, aussi préféra-t-il s'éclipser :

- Bien … bien …, je suis content qu'il te plaise. Je crois que tu devrais vraiment y aller maintenant. On parlera quand tu auras le temps.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'éloigna, toujours de son pas incertain. Ramenée au temps présent, Marin ne put qu'approuver les mots de son vieil ami. En effet, ils n'avaient que trop tardé et elle, qui les avait tant pressés, était en train de les ralentir. Légèrement embarrassée, elle décida de s'en excuser auprès de Jabu et Nachi. Si le Chevalier de la Licorne ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de ces excuses malgré un soulagement visible, Nachi, lui, apprécia le geste de Marin, bien que pour lui, elle n'eut rien à se faire pardonner. Il se mirent donc à nouveau en branle, traversant les rues et les allées d'un pas rapide cette fois-ci, courant presque.

Après une dernière intersection, ils débouchèrent sur une petite place. La forge avait été construite quelque peu à l'écart par rapport aux autres bâtiments, certainement afin de prévenir les incendies qu'elle pourrait déclencher. La maison du forgeron était attenante à son lieu de travail. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, la température ambiante leur sembla augmenter et l'odeur âcre du charbon de bois incandescent se fit plus pressante. Deux hommes se trouvaient là.

Le premier se tenait debout près du foyer, son visage couvert de sueur prenant une teinte orangée à la lumière du brasier. Il présentait un reste de cheveux blonds, dressés en brosse autour de sa calvitie, ainsi que des avant-bras musclés sans poils, vraisemblablement roussis par les flammes. Sa main droite enserrait dans sa poigne un imposant marteau qui s'abattait avec la régularité d'un pendule sur le morceau de métal en fusion tenu par des pinces et posé sur l'enclume. Des étincelles jaillissaient à chacun de ses coups.

Le second paraissait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient en bataille et une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait les joues. Ses yeux vairons s'attardaient sur les différentes ouvrages réalisés par Menoidès : cnémides, plastrons, casques, …

- Capitaine Nereus ?

Avant même d'apercevoir le visage de la personne qui le hélait, il la reconnut à son timbre de voix. Il s'agissait du Chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle. Elle venait dans sa direction. Ces cheveux brun roux, légèrement bouclés, lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Son Armure aux reflets argentés recouvrait de manière éparse un corps svelte et musclé, doté de jambes élancées. Son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque comme l'exigeait la tradition imposant aux femmes devenues Chevaliers de renoncer à leur féminité. Celui-ci semblait avoir souffert comme le prouvaient les nombreuses fissures qui le parcouraient. Il en allait de même avec l'Armure, remarqua-t-il après coup.

A sa suite venaient deux jeunes hommes, Chevaliers également et dont les protections étaient aussi endommagées. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il devait s'agir des Chevaliers de Bronze de la Licorne et du Loup, mais il n'en était pas sûr, ne les ayant entraperçus qu'une fois auparavant.

- Marin ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il, lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur. Serait-ce à cause de …

- Tout juste ! répondit-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis porteuse d'une bonne nouvelle.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Tu nous autorises enfin à nous remettre en activité ? lâcha-t-il sarcastique.

- Ecoute Nereus, c'était dans votre intérêt si je vous ai demandé de vous retirer de la défense du Sanctuaire quand j'ai compris que vous ne seriez pas de taille en cas d'attaque majeure. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour assurer votre sécurité et je suis certaine qu'Athéna aurait fait le même choix.

- Peut-être, il n'empêche que c'est notre devoir que tu as remis en cause en faisant ce "choix". Et ça, j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

Quelque peu agacée mais néanmoins compréhensive Marin répondit :

- D'accord, je te présente mes plus sincères excuses pour t'avoir infligé cela. Mais là, j'ai besoin de ton aide alors tu consens à me pardonner, oui ou non ?

- A ton air, on dirait que c'est sérieux, alors j'accepte. Pour l'instant. Il faudra qu'on s'explique plus tard.

- Merci, Nereus. Je vais tâcher de te faire la version courte de l'histoire.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Chemin des Douze Temples_

Les quatre Chevaliers venaient de franchir la sortie du Temple du Cancer, la demeure du Chevalier d'Or à la plus sinistre réputation. Heureusement pour ses visiteurs passagers, l'endroit avait été débarrassé des masques mortuaires qui ornaient ses murs, son sol et son plafond. Cependant, la traversée de ce dernier s'était révélée un peu plus ardue que celle des trois Temples précédents. Ayant été la cible du Tenma Kôfuku de Shaka, le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, celui-ci avait été à moitié détruit et il leur avait fallu évoluer parmi les gravats, devant parfois s'arrêter pour dégager la voie. A présent, ils gravissaient à vive allure les marches de pierre menant au cinquième Temple, celui du Lion.

Ban soupira intérieurement. Bien qu'assez excitante au départ, l'idée de gravir le chemin menant au Palais du Grand Pope commençait à lui peser. Certes, traverser les demeures des douze plus grands protecteurs d'Athéna comme l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant ses demi-frères l'emplissait d'une certaine fierté, mais la monotonie du paysage qu'ils observaient au cours de l'ascension, le silence religieux qu'ils avaient maintenu jusque-là et la quasi-futilité, selon lui, de la tâche que leur avait confiée Marin finissaient par lui miner le moral. _Ah, si seulement on pouvait avoir un peu d'action, _songea-t-il._ Rien qui mette la Terre en péril bien sûr mais un semblant d'activité ne serait pas pour me déplaire._

Malheureusement pour lui, ils continuèrent ainsi, leurs sens aiguisés ne captant rien d'autre que le bruit de leur respiration et de leurs pieds martelant le sol au rythme de leur course, jusqu'à ce que, à environ mi-parcours, ils fussent interpellés par trois formes sombres gisant en travers de la voie. Ralentissant leur allure, ils s'approchèrent pour tenter de les identifier. Il leur apparut rapidement que les trois individus de sexe masculin étaient morts et qu'ils leur étaient inconnus. Le trio portait des tenues noires et chacune des personnes le composant avait été abattue d'une manière différente.

Le premier semblait avoir succombé à une hémorragie cérébrale. Le sang désormais coagulé, s'était écoulé par tous les orifices de sa tête : yeux, oreilles, narines et bouche. Le second baignait dans une véritable mare écarlate, due à une très profonde entaille partant de l'épaule droite et descendant obliquement jusqu'au côté gauche, s'arrêtant un peu au-dessus du bassin. Enfin, la peau du dernier oscillait entre le bleu glacé et le blanc givré. Une pellicule de givre d'où s'exhalait une froide vapeur recouvrait son épiderme. Le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'en l'effleurant, l'aurait certainement fait éclater en morceaux.

_Le gel a pénétré jusqu'au plus profond de son être et l'a pétrifié,_ jugea Shaina en frissonnant, _quelle fin terrible !_

Un frisson parcourut également l'échine d'Ichi, hérissant les fins poils de sa nuque. Ce mort lui rappelait son combat contre Hyôga lors du Galaxian War, lorsque celui-ci lui avait pratiquement gelé un bras avant de s'occuper de son Armure. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses mauvais souvenirs, il reporta son attention sur ce qui les intriguait tant :

- Que peuvent bien faire ces trois cadavres, ici ? Ce serait …

- … des Spectres d'Hadès ? acheva Geki, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du Chevalier de l'Hydre Femelle.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air si vous voulez mon avis, affirma le Chevalier du Petit Lion. En tout cas, c'est étrange, ils ne portent pas de protections, les leur aurait-on retirées ?

Décelant une très légère odeur, le Chevalier de la Grande Ourse s'approcha un peu plus près du macabre trio. Soudainement, des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent des corps.

- Qu'est-ce que … ! s'écria-t-il, surpris, avant de reculer d'un bon mètre.

Des flammes noires coururent le long des trois cadavres et constituèrent très vite un véritable brasier. Une épouvantable odeur de chair brûlée envahit l'air ambiant, agressant leurs narines et leur soulevant le cœur. Un plainte discordante, ou plutôt un hurlement venu tout droit d'outre-tombe, celui d'une âme pleine de violence et de colère, leur déchira les tympans. Trois feux follets s'élevèrent du peu qui restait des macchabées, telles des insectes quittant leurs chrysalides racornies et disparurent dans l'atmosphère. Seules des traces noires concentriques, preuves de ce qui venait de se passer, demeuraient au sol.

- Que s'est-il passé ! Et c'était quoi ces choses ! demanda Ban, inhalant à pleins poumons, l'air de nouveau respirable.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, avança Shaina au bout de quelques secondes, mais je dirais que ces "choses" étaient les âmes des Spectres qui se sont libérées de leurs enveloppes charnelles, en les détruisant par le feu. C'est vraiment un procédé des plus brutal.

- Apparemment, il ne fait pas bon être dans le camp d'Hadès, admit Ichi avec une pointe de pitié dans la voix pour les victimes de ce traitement.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que nous ayons quelque chose à craindre. Remettons-nous en route, maintenant.

Le ton des dernières paroles du Chevalier d'Argent les convainquit de ne pas s'attarder plus, au risque de subir ses foudres écarlates.

Avalant la distance qui les séparait de leur objectif final, le Temple du Lion eut tôt fait d'apparaître à leur vue. L'architecture de la demeure du cinquième gardien était des plus simple. L'entrée, précédée d'un large perron, était marquée par quatre massives colonnes disposées sur une même ligne horizontale. Le toit en pente reposait sur des murs à pignons. Et le fronton du Temple était orné du glyphe du signe du Lion. La tête du roi des animaux réduite à sa plus simple expression, prolongée par la crinière de l'animal.

Sur les marches menant au bâtiment, on pouvait observer cinq traces noires dont l'origine ne faisait aucun doute. En ce lieu également, des hommes appartenant à l'armée du sombre monarque avaient péri.

Sans plus attendre, ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du chasseur du Sanctuaire. La pièce principale, d'une trentaine de mètres de long pour seulement environ dix-huit de large, était occupée par un grand nombre de colonnes, de l'entrée à la sortie. Celles-ci auraient presque pu être assimilées à une forêt où il aurait été aisé de pratiquer une partie de cache-cache. Malheureusement, avec un adversaire comme Aiolia, incarnation même du félin, on était sûr de perdre à tous les coups. Espacées à égale distance les unes des autres, les torchères fixées aux murs étaient éteintes, plongeant ainsi l'endroit dans une sombre clarté.

Où que le regard se posât, il ne pouvait déceler aucune trace du combat qui avait opposé le Chevalier de Pégase au Chevalier du Lion, transformé pour un temps en démon sanguinaire par le Grand Pope usurpateur. L'endroit avait été remis à neuf après ce tragique épisode que l'on avait voulu rapidement oublier, à ceci près que le dallage comportait quelques trous comme si des objets longs et étroits en étaient sortis récemment. Une énorme brèche telle une gueule béante marquait également le sol et une énième trace noire se situait non loin.

Parcourir ce Temple était, pour Shaina, comme évoluer dans un souvenir dont elle aurait préféré oblitérer jusqu'à l'existence. Son disciple, un jeune homme du nom de Cassios, avait trouvé la mort en ces murs dans l'unique but de protéger un homme qu'il détestait depuis toujours. En effet, Seiya lui avait pris une oreille et sa fierté avant de ravir le cœur de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, à savoir son maître. Et pourtant, malgré toute sa rancœur, il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier afin, d'une part, de briser la technique qui asservissait l'esprit d'Aiolia et d'autre part, sauver celui dont la mort aurait causé une immense détresse chez son maître. _«_ _A chacun sa déesse … »_, avait-il dit avant de s'éteindre. Plus elle y repensait et plus le chagrin étreignait son âme, menaçant de la submerger à tout instant. Pourquoi Cassios avait-il fait cela ? A dire vrai, elle n'en savait rien.

Toute à son introspection, Shaina n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient franchi la sortie. Seule la douce caresse du vent frais sur son visage, dépourvu de masque, eut la capacité de la ramener à la réalité. Son absence n'avait apparemment été perçue par aucun de ses compagnons. Le soleil infléchissait un peu plus sa course alors qu'ils continuaient leur route vers le Temple de la Vierge. C'était là-bas que les récents combats avaient été les plus destructeurs.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Zone d'habitations des gardes_

- Ainsi donc, l'éclipse qui vient d'avoir lieu était l'œuvre du seigneur du Royaume des Morts, lâcha le capitaine de la garde après avoir écouté le récit du Chevalier de l'Aigle. Et notre déesse, désormais victorieuse, va bientôt nous revenir ! Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle que tu m'annonces là, Marin !

Voyant un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage barbu, elle réalisa que ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se produire.

Le problème avec Nereus, c'était que sa dévotion allait un peu trop loin. Certes, c'était un excellent soldat mais dès qu'il était question d'Athéna, il devenait difficile de lui faire penser à autre chose, tant ses pensées était accaparées par l'image de la déesse. Laissant échapper un petit soupir, signe d'une exaspération naissante chez elle, Marin lui dit :

- Je sais, et je m'en réjouis moi aussi. Mais avant de te laisser aller à l'enthousiasme, j'apprécierais que tu t'occupes de la tâche que je t'ai confiée.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai bien compris. Je vais rassembler mes hommes et me mettre au travail. Franchement, tu sais que tu es une sacrée rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets !

Jabu et Nachi qui étaient restés silencieux jusque-là, ne purent s'empêcher de glousser, suite à cette réflexion. Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite dès que le Chevalier d'Argent darda son regard d'albâtre sur eux.

- Si tu veux, admit-t-elle, souriant finalement à cette boutade. Nereus aimait toujours la taquiner sur son attitude beaucoup trop sérieuse, selon lui, depuis qu'il la connaissait. Tant que tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé, je peux bien te laisser dire ça.

Elle se tourna vers les deux Chevaliers de Bronze qui attendait non loin et les appela : Jabu ! Nachi ! Venez, nous allons rejoindre Shaina et les autres au Palais du Grand Pope. Et elle s'éloigna.

- Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais prendre racine à force de rester planté là, déclara le Chevalier de la Licorne avec soulagement, avant de partir à la suite de Marin, ses mains croisées derrière la nuque.

- Il y en a qui ne changeront jamais …, marmonna le Chevalier du Loup, en le suivant.

- Hum, tu as dit quelque chose ? l'interrogea son compagnon, certain de l'avoir entendu parlé.

- Moi ? Non.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Souterrains_

La noirceur l'environnait telle une mer d'encre au centre de laquelle il aurait été le phare salvateur. Combien cela faisait-il de temps qu'il marchait dans ce tunnel ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Byakko savait que ce n'était qu'une simple impression imposée par son esprit en manque de repères. Ces absences l'empêchaient de se situer, d'évaluer la distance qu'il avait parcourue. Cependant, le fait que sa torche ne se soit pas encore entièrement consumée prouvait bien que son séjour sous terre avait débuté il y avait peu.

Il avait tout d'abord suivi une longue galerie naturelle qui descendait en pente douce, jusqu'à un étroit boyau. Le franchir ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais une fois qu'il l'eût fait, il constata que le tunnel suivant perdait de sa rugosité pour finalement devenir lisse. Les parois de ce dernier avaient dû être creusées par des mains humaines, avant d'être habillées de pierre de taille. _En tout cas, ceux qui ont réalisé ça ont dû se donner beaucoup de mal,_ pensa-t-il. Jusqu'ici, son parcours était demeuré rectiligne. Certes, il rencontrait parfois des coudes et des tournants mais la direction, d'une manière générale, restait unique. Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin d'utiliser l'orbe pour s'orienter. En repensant à ce qui lui était arrivé, ou pire, à ce qui aurait pu lui arrivé, la crainte que lui inspirait le mystérieux artefact augmenta. Pourtant, les choses capables de l'effrayer n'étaient pas légions. Est-ce que son seigneur était au courant de l'étrange pouvoir de l'objet ? _Non, il doit l'ignorer,_ essaya-t-il de se convaincre, _sinon il m'aurait mis en garde._ Malgré tout, la graine du doute s'était implantée dans son esprit.

A mesure qu'il avançait, Byakko constata que le couloir dans lequel il évoluait allait en se rétrécissant légèrement et que le phénomène tendait à se poursuivre. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient ça et là, s'accrochant à ses vêtements et à son visage. Il tendit la main pour s'emparer des indésirables fils et entreprit de les arracher mais ce faisant, il rencontra une résistance inhabituelle. Il eût beau tiré, le dispositif tissé ne se rompit pas. A son désarroi, il réalisa que le rétrécissement du couloir n'était pas dû à un quelconque problème architectural, mais que celui-ci avait été établi afin que les intrus soient tentés d'écarter les toiles factices qui se présentaient devant eux, déclenchant ainsi l'ingénieux mécanisme. Un grondement néfaste lui parvint depuis le plafond qui venait d'entamer sa descente. Byakko se mit à courir droit aussi vite qu'il en était capable dans cet espace exiguë. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut contraint d'avancer courbé qu'il aperçut une échappatoire. Non plusieurs, en fait. En effet, le chemin continuait plus loin mais il se divisait en deux. L'heure n'étant plus aux hésitations, il s'en fixa une comme objectif et s'empressa de plonger vers elle, tandis que le plafond venait à la rencontre du sol derrière lui. Se relevant sans trop de peine, il décida de ne pas s'attarder plus et poursuivit sa route.

Il continua de marcher ainsi, accordant davantage d'attention à son environnement, jusqu'à déboucher un peu plus tard dans une immense salle. La pénombre et la chiche lumière de sa torche ne lui permettaient pas d'établir ces dimensions, mais elles lui semblaient colossales. A cet endroit, le sol était dallé avec du marbre veiné d'or et sur les murs près de lui, il pouvait apercevoir des mosaïques aux couleurs délavées qui avaient dû être très vives par le passé. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement son attention ce fut le plafond. Soutenu par d'énormes piliers, celui-ci émettait une lueur phosphorescente dans les ténèbres, comme s'il était tapissé de lucioles et, fait le plus remarquable, représentait la voûte céleste. Cette dernière semblait s'étendre à l'infini et comme douée de vie. Les constellations avaient été reproduites avec minutie sur toute la surface et parfois, des étoiles filantes la traversait. Cette vision l'enchanta plus qu'il ne put l'exprimer. Byakko aurait pu rester ainsi à admirer cette immensité durant des heures, bien qu'il ne les eut pas. Il s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation, non sans regrets, et ramena son regard sur le reste du décor. Après quelques pas, il s'aperçut que des constructions de forme rectangulaire, hautes d'environ un mètre vingt, paraissaient sortir du sol. En s'approchant, il comprit que ces structures étaient en réalité des sarcophages décorés par de nombreux bas-reliefs.

En regardant l'un d'entre eux de plus près, il distingua des inscriptions en grec, dont deux nombres, sur la plaque scellant la sépulture sûrement, le nom et les années de naissance et de mort de la personne enterrée. Toutefois, il n'arriva à déchiffrer que la date de décès : mille sept cent quarante trois.

Il regarda celui d'à côté pour y trouver, peut-être, plus d'informations. Ce dernier n'était pas fermé et la plaque reposait contre le bord du sarcophage comme dans l'attente de son propriétaire. Il était donc vide. Malgré tout, des écritures étaient gravées dessus. Le premier nombre était mille sept cent vingt-cinq mais le second n'apparaissait pas du tout, comme si on avait oublier de le mettre, ou bien que la personne à qui cette dernière demeure était destinée fut encore de ce monde, ce qui semblait absurde au vu de sa date de naissance. Le nom : SHION, ne fit remonter aucun souvenir en lui. Avisant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus, il chercha des yeux la sortie. A nouveau, plusieurs voies s'offraient à lui. Après les avoir étudiées, il décida de suivre celle qui s'ouvrait sur sa droite. Où pouvait donc bien se trouver l'objet qu'il recherchait ?

Au moment d'en franchir le seuil, Byakko se retourna vers la crypte. _Et s'il était ici ?_ s'interrogea-t-il, _caché dans une de ces sépultures._

Il s'apprêtait à sortir la pierre noire tant redoutée pour vérifier sa théorie quand il se ravisa soudainement. L'utiliser représentait un danger, et de plus, son instinct lui soufflait que son idée n'était pas si bonne que ça. Des pièges protégeaient assurément ce genre d'artefact. Or, ce lieu ne lui inspirait aucun danger, et pourtant il avait toujours été doué pour débusquer les chausses trappes. Décidant de faire confiance à son intuition, il poursuivit sa route.

Traversant une nouvelle fois de nombreux corridors, il finit par aboutir à une pièce dont les ombres semblaient impénétrables. Encastrées dans les murs près de l'entrée, il remarqua des rigoles qui semblaient remplies d'un liquide poisseux. Il trempa ses doigts dans la substance inconnue avant de les porter à son nez. Une forte odeur d'huile s'engouffra dans ses narines dès la première inspiration. Il recula et entreprit d'enflammer le combustible en jetant dessus le brandon qu'était devenu sa torche. Courant le long du canal, le feu fit tout le tour de la pièce pour finalement revenir près de l'entrée.

Grâce à la flamboyante clarté, il vit que le centre de la salle était occupé par un piédestal de forme ronde sur lequel reposait un coffret ciselé. Nul besoin de l'ouvrir pour deviner que l'objet tant convoité se trouvait à l'intérieur. Prudemment, Byakko s'approcha, tous ses sens aux aguets. D'où est-ce que le danger viendrait ? Du sol ? Des murs ? Du plafond ? Impossible de savoir.

Parvenu auprès de son objectif, il tendit ses mains vers celui-ci, inspirant à fond. La sueur perla sur son front. _Quoi qu'il se passe, je réagirai suffisamment vite,_ se convainquit-il. Lentement, il saisit l'objet et le souleva précautionneusement. Aussitôt en réponse, un petit cylindre, normalement maintenu enfoncé par le poids du coffret, remonta, déclenchant une série d'attaques à l'encontre du voleur.

De droite et de gauche, deux volées de flèches jaillirent des murs en sifflant. La première salve dirigée à hauteur de ses cuisses et la seconde en direction du torse. Byakko comprit en un éclair qu'il était futile de simplement essayer de se déplacer pour esquiver, la zone d'impact comprenant l'intégralité de la salle. A une vitesse qui aurait rendu le mouvement flou à l'œil d'un être humain ordinaire, il sauta en tournoyant sur lui-même, se retrouvant parallèle au sol, le corps prit entre les deux salves. Alors qu'il était dans les airs, il sentit les mortels projectiles le raser de près, transperçant sa cape par endroits. Toujours en suspension, il remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'une grande dalle de pierre descendait depuis le plafond pour boucher la seule issue possible. D'une légère inclination du buste, il acheva son mouvement rotatif en direction de la voie salutaire et contrôla sa chute d'une main, l'autre tenant le petit coffre. Il termina cette action en roulant au-dessous de l'obstacle, qui heurta le sol avec fracas une fraction de seconde plus tard.

- Eh bien, c'était moins une ! s'exclama-t-il sitôt relevé, en passant une main sur son front couvert de sueur.

Estimant qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher de quitter cet endroit, il alluma sa seconde torche et repartit dans le tunnel par lequel il était venu.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Sortie du Douzième Temple_

Ils parcouraient à présent le long escalier qui les mènerait à la demeure du maître du Sanctuaire. Avec la mort d'Aphrodite, le Chevalier d'Or des Poissons, ces marches s'étaient dépouillées de leur tapis de roses, barrière réputée infranchissable en raison du parfum entêtant qu'elles produisaient, guidant lentement, mais irrémédiablement la personne qui l'inhalait vers le sommeil libérateur du trépas.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Shaina estima d'après la position du soleil, qu'environ deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ. Ce qui était un temps raisonnable pour réaliser un tel trajet.

Au bout de quelques mètres supplémentaires, ils atteignirent finalement le seuil du Palais. Bien que sa conception se rapprochait de celle du Temple d'un Chevalier d'Or, le soin apporté à la construction faisait toute la différence. Une fois à l'intérieur, le trio de Bronze ne put qu'être impressionné par la magnificence de l'endroit, l'aura de puissance des précédents maîtres des lieux sourdant presque de la pierre. Jetant des regards alentour, ils remarquèrent les grandes frises habilement sculptées qui habillaient le haut des murs. La plupart retraçaient des scènes mythologiques tandis que d'autres, rehaussées de teintes, représentaient des événements-clés de la vie du Sanctuaire. Leurs pas ralentirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent pratiquement figés dans une attitude contemplative, sans que leurs regards pussent se détourner. Remarquant que ses compagnons n'avançaient quasiment plus à cause de leur fascination, le Chevalier d'Argent intervint pour dissiper le charme :

- Je sais que c'est très beau mais si vous vous arrêtez pour regarder, cela risque d'être la dernière chose que vous verrez. Alors dépêchez-vous.

Le ton lugubre de ces paroles les ramena aussitôt à la réalité. Ils la suivirent donc sans discuter, sachant très bien ce qui se passerait s'ils n'obtempéraient pas.

Shaina remontait d'un bon pas le long couloir qui la mènerait vers les larges portes précédant le domaine du Grand Pope. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les pousser, elle suspendit son geste après avoir entendu un bruit étouffé venant de derrière celles-ci.

Après être revenu dans la crypte, Byakko avait pris une direction différente, espérant trouver une issue, autre que celle par laquelle il était venu, pour quitter ces souterrains. Une éternité plus tard, il arriva devant les marches d'un escalier hélicoïdale, et les gravit sans attendre. Parvenu au sommet, il avisa qu'une dalle de pierre l'empêchait de sortir. La voie était-elle condamnée ? Allait-il devoir rebrousser chemin et retourner se perdre dans ce dédale ? Refusant de céder au désespoir, il entreprit d'examiner la roche, s'attendant à y trouver un quelconque dispositif d'ouverture. Lorsqu'il pensa l'avoir enfin déniché, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il introduisit sa main dans une petite fente faite dans le mur et actionna le mécanisme. En réaction, la lourde charge au-dessus de sa tête se mit à bouger en émettant un léger grondement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ichi, sa voix réduite à un murmure comme s'il avait peur de troubler la concentration de Shaina.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perçu un son venant de la salle du Grand Pope. Il ressemblait à un frottement entre deux surfaces rugueuses, comme des pierres. Ecoutez, ça recommence.

Pendant que Byakko émergeait à la surface, il vit que le lourd trône qui servait à camoufler le passage qu'il avait emprunté, se remettait en place. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Comptant sur le fait qu'il puisse jouir de cette bonne fortune un peu plus longtemps, il s'engagea sans perdre de temps vers l'imposant portail de bronze, qui selon toute vraisemblance devait figurer la sortie.

- Tu as raison, déclara Geki qui avait également entendu le bruit. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un des possibles Spectres survivants dont parlait Marin ?

- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'entrer, affirma Ban.

- Bien, alors allons-y, dit Shaina. N'oubliez pas que l'on ignore ce qu'il y a derrière alors tenez-vous sur vos gardes. Et pas de gestes inconsidérés.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le Chevalier de la Grande Ourse apposa alors ses larges paumes sur les battants des portes et poussa.

Alors qu'il arrivait près du portail, Byakko se figea quand il vit que celui-ci commençait à s'ouvrir. _Evidemment,_ pensa-t-il, _j'aurais dû me douter que les choses se compliqueraient avant la fin de ma mission. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver rapidement une cachette._

Son regard vif se posa sur les tentures murales des murs latéraux. Celles-ci faisaient probablement office de séparation avec les couloirs situés derrière. Il lui suffirait de se cacher dans l'ombre de celles-ci, le temps que ces importuns franchissent la salle. En un éclair, il bondit vers l'une de ces voies de sortie, tandis que les Chevaliers pénétraient dans la place.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les quatre Chevaliers se scindèrent en deux groupes, chacun sur une aile, avançant précautionneusement. La pièce, de forme rectangulaire, faisait près de vingt-cinq mètres de long sur douze de large. Le sol était recouvert de dalles de marbre blanc encore immaculé malgré son grand âge. A certains endroits, il comportait de petits cratères, séquelles d'un combat qui avait certainement eu lieu dans un passé proche. Le plafond construit avec le même matériau était soutenu par d'énormes colonnes disposées en ligne de part et d'autre de la salle. Le lieu était très peu éclairé, du fait que les torchères des murs s'étaient quasiment toutes éteintes avec le temps, faute de combustible. Un tapis de couleur rouge, finement brodé occupait le centre de la pièce sur toute sa longueur, telle une ligne séparant la salle en deux parties égales. Il partait de l'entrée, filait tout droit vers un petit escalier, le franchissait et continuait son chemin jusqu'au fond de la pièce.

Néanmoins, ils remarquèrent que le tapis était déchiqueté un peu avant les marches par un cratère plus gros que les précédents. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'ils prirent conscience du rai de lumière qui descendait depuis le trou béant dans le plafond, entrée probable de l'attaque. Seule une puissante frappe énergétique avait pu faire de tels dégâts, constatèrent-ils. Au sommet de l'escalier reposait l'imposant trône du Grand Pope constitué d'airain et d'argent, richement décoré par de fines gravures dorées, ciselées sur la totalité de sa surface. Il représentait le pouvoir mais aussi la charge du Grand Pope. Et c'était derrière ce dernier, caché par de lourdes tentures rouge sombre, que se trouvait l'unique passage pour se rendre au Temple d'Athéna.

De prime abord, il n'y avait rien qui trahissait la présence d'un éventuel intrus. Le Chevalier de l'Ophiuchus commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas imaginé cet étrange bruit.

- Shaina, dit Ban, je ne vois rien d'anormal. Pas la moindre trace indiquant que quelqu'un se soit trouvé là récemment.

Sans se laisser démonter, cette dernière répondit :

- Vérifiez si personne ne se cache derrière les tentures.

Byakko, ayant écouté leur conversation à travers le rideau, s'empressa de plaquer ses pieds contre la paroi à laquelle il était adossé, et tendit son bras libre vers le côté opposé. A force de tractions, il se hissa tout en haut, son corps tendu tel un câble d'acier entre les deux murs opposés.

Ichi écarta la pièce de tissu et scruta les ténèbres alentours. Ne décelant rien, il se tourna vers ses compagnons, il leur signifia d'un mouvement de tête qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Les autres répondirent de la même manière.

_Me serai-je vraiment trompée ?_ s'interrogea le Chevalier d'Argent. _Impossible ! Et pourtant, …_

- Nous allons continuer notre progression jusqu'au Temple d'Athéna, déclara-t-elle, mais avant de partir, j'aimerais que l'un d'entre vous reste pour monter la garde, au cas où.

- Enfin, Shaina, protesta Geki, tu as bien vu qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Ce que tu proposes n'a pas de sens.

- Vous ne pouvez nier que nous avons entendu quelque chose. Je préfèrerai ne pas prendre de risques. Et puis la distance entre la salle et le Temple ne doit pas être bien longue. Celui qui restera pourra nous rejoindre rapidement. Maintenant, choisissez !

Les trois Chevaliers de Bronze se concertèrent et établir assez vite la façon de procéder.

- On a qu'à faire comme quand on était à l'orphelinat, proposa Geki.

- Bonne idée, répondit Ban, allez c'est parti !

Tout en agitant leurs mains en cadence, ils s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

- _Jan – Ken – Pon_ !

Les poings de Geki et Ban étaient fermés alors que l'index et le majeur de celui du Chevalier de l'Hydre Femelle formait un V.

- Pas de chance, Ichi, tu as perdu ! s'exclama Ban, enthousiaste.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, maugréa ce dernier. Vous devriez vous dépêcher de rejoindre Shaina avant qu'elle s'énerve.

- Ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis. Si tu remarques un je-ne-sais-quoi de bizarre, tu n'auras qu'à aviver ton cosmos pour nous prévenir.

Les dernières consignes données, ils écartèrent les tentures rouge sombre qui se trouvaient derrière le trône et s'engagèrent dans la galerie ainsi découverte.

Après leur départ, le Chevalier de Bronze se mit à faire les cent pas, persuadé que rien ne se produirait.

Ne préférant pas s'aventurer plus loin dans le couloir car il ne savait pas où cela le mènerait, ni sur qui il pourrait tomber, Byakko opta pour une sortie plus risquée.

_Apparemment, ils sont partis en ne laissant qu'un surveillant dans la pièce. Un homme seul ne devrait guère me causer de tracas mais il serait tout de même bon de ne pas le sous-estimer. _

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de passer à l'action, mémorisant le déplacement de la sentinelle. Par chance, cette dernière effectuait quasiment le même trajet, à chaque fois. Il compta le nombre de pas qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle allait et venait. Du peu qu'il en ait vu, il estima la taille de la pièce à une vingtaine mètres la sentinelle en arpentant à peu près dix-huit. Au son de ses pas, il estima que ses foulées faisant environ quarante centimètres, il lui fallait donc en faire quarante-cinq pour réaliser son parcours d'un bout à l'autre. _Trente-huit, trente-neuf, …, _compta-t-il.Estimant qu'elle s'était assez éloignée, Byakko jaillit de l'alcôve tel un diable de sa boîte et fonça vers la sortie à vive allure, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Tandis qu'il courait, il continua à compter mentalement. _Quarante-quatre, quarante-cinq !_ Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre son objectif, il se fondit dans l'ombre d'une colonne et patienta à nouveau. Dès que son observateur lui eût tourné le dos, il reprit sa course vers le portail et l'entrouvrît juste assez pour traverser sans heurts.

Croyant que quelque chose passait derrière lui, Ichi se retourna vivement, en faisant jaillir les griffes rétractiles de ses gantelets au passage. Il étudia la scène quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa patrouille. _Ce devait être mon imagination,_ conclut-il.

Byakko franchit d'un pas rapide le long couloir et déboucha sur le parvis du Palais. Ebloui par la lumière déclinante du soleil, il eut à peine le temps de voir fondre sur lui la lanière de métal. Agissant d'instinct, il recula vivement et s'aperçut que la dalle où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt était en partie brisée.

La source de l'attaque se trouvait juste en face. Une silhouette masquée comme lui, mais plus menue et tenant un fouet d'airain à la main. Une boîte de bronze reposait près d'elle.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'inconnu à travers son capuchon.

_Une femme ?_ déduisit Byakko d'après son timbre de voix. _Normalement, tout aurait dû se passer sans encombres et me voilà réduit à éliminer les preuves de mon passage. Mais quel idiot ! _se morigéna-t-il, _Je suis sorti sans m'assurer auparavant s'il y avait quelqu'un. Le genre d'erreur que l'on ne fait pas deux fois._

- Je répète ma question : Qui es-tu ?

Cette fois-ci, la voix était moins neutre, comme chargée de menaces à peine contenues. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire qui aurait trahi ses ordres de mission.

- Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, je vais me charger de te rendre plus loquace.

Elle s'empara d'un pan de son manteau et le retira d'un ample mouvement, révélant une Armure tirant sur le vert sombre, avec quelques reflets azurés, qui mettait subtilement en valeur un corps aux formes galbées surmonté d'un visage masqué à l'opulente chevelure blonde. Sitôt cette action terminée, elle lança une série d'attaques avec son arme, visant les membres de son adversaire.

Byakko s'étonna de la maîtrise du Chevalier, elle semblait meilleure que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Néanmoins, cela était loin d'être suffisant puisqu'il esquivait chaque coup sans s'épuiser outre mesure.

Pour June, c'était tout le contraire. Elle commençait à perdre de son assurance et à se poser des questions.

_Mais comment peut-il éviter chacune de mes frappes ? _s'interrogea-t-elle. _A ce rythme, je n'arriverai à rien. Essayons autre chose._

Une brusque décharge de cosmos dans son bras lui permit d'attaquer avec une rapidité et une force accrues. Pourtant cela ne changea rien à la donne, son ennemi la dominant toujours et sa frustration de ne pas le toucher augmentant en conséquence. Son corps se para d'une intense lumière turquoise, l'entourant comme un seconde peau.

Remarquant la hausse d'énergie, Byakko haussa un sourcil, preuve de son intérêt grandissant.

_On dirait qu'elle devient sérieuse, _pensa-t-il._ Je me demande bien ce qu'elle me réserve._

Le cosmos courait à travers elle, embrasant son cœur. Parcourant chaque muscle, chaque cellule, chaque atome de son être afin de le fortifier pour ce qui allait suivre. June dirigea cette puissance une nouvelle fois vers son bras armé et s'en servit pour déclencher un de ses arcanes :

- Whip Tongue ! scanda-t-elle au milieu du bruit assourdissant produit par la vitesse de sa technique.

Byakko regarda le fouet qui filait en direction de la partie gauche de son crâne, à la vitesse du son. Comme il tenait toujours le coffret du même côté, la situation l'obligea à parer avec le membre opposé. Il utilisa alors une quantité négligeable de son cosmos pour entreprendre une action lui permettant de bloquer suffisamment vite la lanière. Celle-ci ripa en conséquence sur sa protection d'avant-bras en métal.

June le regarda faire, incrédule.

_Il maîtrise également le cosmos ! _s'étonna-t-elle. _Je n'avais rien ressenti jusque-là. Et même maintenant la sensation est infime. Mais ce n'est pas fini !_

Imprimant une torsion sur le manche de son arme, elle fit décrire à l'extrémité plus alourdie un demi-cercle vers l'autre face de son visage.

_Celui-là, je doute que tu le vois venir, _sourit-t-elle intérieurement.

Malheureusement pour elle, Byakko n'en était pas à son premier combat et il devina aisément sa stratégie en observant sa gestuelle. En conséquence, il reporta son bras sur sa dextre et dévia la pointe du fouet au moment où celle-ci allait le percuter.

_Que … ! _pensa-t-elle, déconcertée._ C'est impossible ! Il n'a pas pu voir arriver un coup dans son dos ! _

La tension du combat abandonna June d'un seul coup et son trouble se répercuta sur sa combativité qui chuta en flèche.

Sentant son relâchement, Byakko sut que c'était le moment propice pour contre-attaquer. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son adversaire et focalisa une étincelle de cosmos dans son poing qui se mit à luire d'une lumière blanche mouchetée de vert. Quand il fut assez prêt, il projeta sa main droite en avant, paume ouverte et doigts repliés. Une explosion d'énergie suivit son mouvement.

June l'observa sans pouvoir réagir. Elle sentit le souffle de l'attaque mais ne put la voir, la bourrasque s'abattant sur elle en un instant. Elle eut le sentiment de se faire lacérer par les griffes d'un fauve. Son corps se couvrait de zébrures sanguinolentes, l'Armure de Bronze ne stoppant en rien les coups portés. Au contraire, celle-ci se fissurait, volant en éclats par endroits pour s'enfoncer dans ses chairs. Son masque se brisa, découvrant un visage aux traits délicats dont les grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés. Puis elle s'effondra sur les marches au milieu d'une mare de sang et de métal brisé. Chaque partie de sa personne était en proie aux affres de la douleur. Elle souffrait mais ne pouvait rien tenter, incapable de bouger, ses membres semblant peser comme du plomb.

Byakko passa près d'elle sans rien dire.

_Quel_ _dommage que tu te sois trouvée sur mon chemin, _pensa-t-il._ Non, à dire vrai, c'est de ma faute ; je n'avais qu'à être plus prudent._

La respiration de June était saccadée. Etait-ce dû à ses blessures ou à son angoisse grandissante ? La souffrance commençait à se calmer, mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Un voile descendit sur ses yeux.

_Je ne peux pas mourir,_ s'exhorta-t-elle, _pas maintenant._ _Je dois revoir Shun._

Elle trouva la force de lever un bras vers le ciel et se mit à caresser un visage imaginaire.

_Shun ..._

Et puis tout devint noir.

- Adieu, brave guerrière, murmura-t-il en la contemplant.

Reportant son regard sur l'horizon, la fièvre du combat l'abandonna et ses réticences à utiliser l'artefact resurgirent, plus fortes. Il sortit l'orbe de son manteau et le considéra d'un air lugubre. Ses doutes devaient-ils faire obstacle à la réussite de la mission qui lui avait été attribuée ? Finalement, son sens du devoir obtint l'ascendant et lui fit faire abstraction de ses peurs. Désormais, il lui fallait agir vite car si son sixième sens ne le trompait pas, un groupe d'individus, des Chevaliers sans méprise possible, se dirigeaient vers sa position. Et en tenant compte de ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière lui, il allait se retrouver pris en tenaille.

Une nouvelle fois, Byakko fit appel de manière furtive à son cosmos et forma une image mentale de sa destination. A son grand étonnement - et soulagement aussi - la tentative d'intrusion psychique dont il avait été victime quelques heures plus tôt ne se réitéra pas. L'air alentour frémit et une faille s'ouvrit dans le tissu de la réalité. De forme ovale et d'un noir profond, la surface du portail, légèrement mouvante, ressemblait à une étendue d'eau que le souffle du vent aurait ridé. Arrêtant là son observation, il s'engagea à l'intérieur du passage qui le ramènerait aux côtés de son seigneur. La brèche se referma dès qu'il l'eût franchie, ne laissant aucun indice qui aurait pu trahir son existence.

Tenma Kôfuku :

La Capitulation du Démon

Whip Tongue :

Langue Fouet

Jan – Ken – Pon :

Equivalent au Japon de notre Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux en France.


	4. Chapter 3 : Retours

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Chemin des Douze Temples_

Le soleil était en train de disparaître à l'horizon, recouvrant tout entier le Sanctuaire d'un voile orangé. La chaleur de la journée commençait à se dissiper à l'approche du crépuscule et les ombres des bâtiments s'allongeaient en conséquence. Marin, Jabu et Nachi étaient sur le point de pénétrer dans le Temple des Poissons, lorsqu'ils ressentirent des décharges de cosmos non loin de leur position.

- A qui peut bien appartenir cette énergie ? s'interrogea Nachi. Ce ne peut pas être Geki ou les autres. Je suis certain de ne pas la reconnaître.

- Effectivement, elle ne me rappelle rien, confirma Jabu. Mais si il y a une quelconque utilisation du cosmos, c'est qu'un probable affrontement doit avoir lieu. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Marin ?

Celle dernière, qui était restée songeuse jusque-là, prit la parole pour répondre à la question du Chevalier de la Licorne.

- Honnêtement, je pense que les questions peuvent attendre et que nous devrions juste nous dépêcher d'arriver sur place.

Ils accélérèrent la cadence de leur course, montant les marches quatre à quatre, et franchirent le Douzième Temple en très peu de temps. Dès qu'ils furent à nouveau sous la lumière du soleil couchant, ils aperçurent droit devant eux un corps ensanglanté qui gisait sur le grand escalier.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope_

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer en direction de son objectif, le groupe de Shaina stoppa net après que ses membres eurent perçu une perturbation dans leur aura.

- Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi ? questionna Ban en se tournant vers ses deux compagnons.

- Oui, et je peux dire que ce n'est pas Ichi. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? s'enquit le Chevalier de la Grande Ourse.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Shaina, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir.

Ils commencèrent donc à rebrousser chemin, tous les trois, parcourant le long couloir en sens inverse à toute vitesse. Un court laps de temps plus tard, ils étaient revenus dans la salle du Grand Pope.

- Ichi, tout va bien ? demanda Geki en apercevant le Chevalier de l'Hydre Femelle.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Mais ces explosions de cosmos n'annoncent rien de bon, à mon avis.

- Tu n'as rien observé de bizarre, à un moment ou à un autre après que nous soyons partis ? demanda Shaina, toujours pragmatique.

- Non, rien, ... Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression peu après votre départ. Comme si quelqu'un s'était glissé dans mon dos. Cependant, il n'y avait personne quand je me suis retourné et la pièce n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

- Apparemment, tu aurais mieux fais de suivre ton intuition, dit Ban.

- Vous trois, vous allez rester ici. Moi, je vais voir ce qui se passe au-dehors.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent d'y aller toute seule, Shaina, essaya d'objecter le Chevalier du Petit Lion. Tu risquerais de ...

- Non, c'est bien comme ça, le coupa-t-elle. Je me défends mieux quand je n'ai que moi à protéger.

Geki voulut lui lancer une répartie bien sentie mais Ban le devança en répondant d'un ton désabusé.

- Comme tu veux ..., on t'attendra.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte à double battant, la franchit et remonta la galerie menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Durant tout le trajet, elle resta sur ses gardes. Quand elle fut finalement sortie, le soleil la fit cligner des yeux, phénomène qui aurait été atténué si elle avait encore son masque. Au bout d'un certain temps, ces derniers s'habituèrent à la luminosité ; c'est alors qu'elle les vit.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Grand Escalier_

- Est-ce que ce serait … June ! s'exclama Nachi, se rappelant la description que lui avait fait Tatsumi de la jeune fille.

- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Jabu

- Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Je sais seulement que c'est un Chevalier de Bronze comme nous et qu'elle s'est entraînée avec Shun sur l'île d'Andromède.

- Tout ça c'est très bien, néanmoins ça n'explique pas ce qu'elle fait ici, ni qui la mise dans cette état !

- Ça suffit, Jabu ! l'interrompit sèchement le Chevalier de l'Aigle. Pour l'heure, ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous devons rapidement nous occuper d'elle sinon je doute qu'elle survive bien longtemps. Même si cela représente un risque, il faut la déplacer. Nachi, aide moi.

La jeune femme plaça ses mains sous les aisselles de June tandis que Nachi la prenait par les genoux. Ils la soulevèrent dans un même ensemble aussi délicatement que possible et gravirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la terrasse au-dessus d'eux, laissant une traînée vermillon sur leur passage. Une fois qu'elle fut déposée sur le sol, Marin l'examina.

_L'hémorragie a été plutôt sévère mais l'écoulement de sang semble s'être ralenti. Elle a de nombreuses coupures, cependant toutes n'ont pas la même gravité, certaines le sont plus que d'autres. Je dois traiter ces dernières en priorité._

Elle dénoua la grande pièce de tissu qui ceignait sa taille et la déchira en plusieurs bandelettes avec lesquelles elle s'affaira à panser les entailles les plus profondes. Quand elle eut fini, elle palpa le flanc droit de la jeune fille, là où son Armure présentait un grand trou.

_Hum, il semble qu'elle ait une, voire deux côtes de cassées. J'espère qu'aucune ne lui a perforé le poumon._

Des pas réguliers se rapprochant de leur position se firent bientôt entendre. Sans perdre de temps, les Chevaliers de la Licorne et du Loup se mirent en garde, prêts à affronter l'intrus. Toutefois, ils se détendirent bien vite quand ils reconnurent la personne qui arrivait.

- Shaina !

- Jabu, Nachi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous étiez censés voir les gardes.

- Mais on l'a fait ! répliqua Jabu. Ensuite, nous sommes directement venus vous rejoindre. A ce propos, pourquoi les autres ne sont-ils pas avec toi ?

- J'ai préféré venir seule, alors je les ai laissés dans la salle du Grand Pope. Avez-vous une idée de ce qui s'est produit ?

- Nous avions presque atteint le Temple des Poissons quand nous avons été alarmés par de soudaines décharges d'aura, relata Marin. Malheureusement, tout ce que nous avons trouvé à notre arrivée, c'est cette jeune fille. (Elle posa un regard bienveillant sur la forme allongée à ses pieds.) Elle s'appelle June, d'après Nachi, et comme tu peux le constater, elle est dans un sale état. Je suppose que son assaillant a réussi à s'enfuir après l'avoir blessée.

- Je voudrais bien savoir comment ! s'emporta Jabu. Nous n'avons croisé personne sur le chemin et pourtant nous étions tout près quand c'est arrivé. Aucun être ne peut disparaître sans laisser de traces à moins d'user de téléportation ce qui s'avère impossible une fois le premier Temple franchi !

- Je crains que nous ne devions attendre qu'elle se soit remise de ses blessures pour avoir des éléments de réponse, avança le Chevalier du Loup.

Marin opina de la tête.

- Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a des chambres qui permettent de loger les serviteurs dans le Palais. Je doute qu'elles aient beaucoup servi durant ces treize dernières années mais elles ont sûrement été entretenues un minimum. Nous allons nous en servir comme dispensaire à titre provisoire.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je vous laisse vous charger de ça. Je vais retourner auprès des autres pour les mettre au courant de la situation.

- Très bien. Jabu, tu vas m'aider à transporter June et pendant ce temps, Nachi va aller chercher un guérisseur.

Pendant que Shaina repartait d'où elle était venue, les Chevaliers de l'Aigle et de la Licorne s'occupèrent d'emmener celui du Caméléon vers un lieu plus adapté. Nachi, quant à lui, se dépêcha de redescendre les marches.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope_

Depuis bientôt deux heures, l'astre diurne avait cédé la place à son pendant nocturne et le ciel était à présent piqueté d'étoiles qui brillaient avec vivacité. La nuit avait étendu son sombre manteau sur le Sanctuaire, sans pour autant entraîner tous ces habitants dans le sommeil.

Le praticien sortit de la chambre où avait été installée June et referma la porte en silence. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, plutôt petit et vêtu d'un _himation_ blanc aux bords passablement élimés. La peau parcheminée du sommet de son crâne était glabre et tavelée de petites tâches brunes. Une fine barbiche de poils gris taillée en pointe ornait son menton.

- Quel est ton diagnostic, Diolon ? lui demanda Marin alors qu'elle le conduisait vers une chaise.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant lorsque ses articulations se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

- Eh bien, je dirais que cela tient du miracle qu'elle soit encore de ce monde. Elle a perdu une importante quantité de sang sans les prompts soins que tu lui as administré et la robustesse dont vous, les Chevaliers semblez être pourvus, elle serait probablement morte. Tu as bien agi, Marin.

- Disons que j'ai eu un bon professeur pour m'enseigner les bases.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, lui concéda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. J'ai nettoyé les plaies et remis des bandages propres avec des cataplasmes au-dessous. J'en ai également profité pour retirer les éclats de métal qui s'étaient logés dans sa chair afin de prévenir tout risque d'infection. (Il fit une petite pause avant de continuer.) Il faudra néanmoins s'assurer que les pansements restent propres et qu'elle ne contracte pas de fièvre. Je t'ai laissé quelques décoctions au cas où. Ce qui lui faut surtout maintenant, c'est du repos.

- Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle va s'en sortir, avoua-t-elle. Merci pour ce que tu as fait Diolon.

- Bah, je n'ai fait que pratiquer mon art, répondit celui-ci en agitant une main devant son visage. Ça me contente également quand je réussis à sauver mes patients. Maintenant que mon travail est terminé, je vais prendre congé.

Ses articulations protestèrent à nouveau lorsqu'il se redressa mais il serra les dents pour ne pas le montrer. Marin se sentait quelque peu gênée de laisser partir le vieil homme dans ces conditions. Il n'était plus tout jeune, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, et elle redoutait de le laisser effectuer un long trajet pour rentrer chez lui aussi sachant qu'il avait sa fierté, elle essaya de se montrer diplomate dans sa façon d'aborder la question.

- Ne serait-il pas préférable, et peut-être plus prudent, que tu restes cette nuit afin de surveiller son état ?

Le praticien qui n'était pas dupe, savait très bien que la jeune femme tournait la question à son avantage afin de ne pas le froisser.

- Soit, je te concède qu'il faudrait garder un œil sur elle, et puis, ajouta-il finalement, mes jambes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et je doute qu'elles acceptent de me traîner plus loin.

- Puisque c'est entendu je vais te trouver une chambre.

A minuit, alors que les deux Chevaliers d'Argent étaient au chevet de June et que ceux de Bronze jouaient aux osselets dans le but de s'empêcher de dormir, une grande étoile filante à la chevelure dorée traversa le ciel d'ébène. Arrivée au-dessus du Domaine Sacré, elle se scinda en treize éclats douze d'entre eux prirent la direction des Temples des Chevaliers d'Or, tandis que le dernier filait vers le Temple d'Athéna. Aussitôt après avoir ressenti l'énergie familière que dégageait le projectile céleste, les occupants du Palais se mirent en route vers son probable point de chute, avec une impatience non dissimulée.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Temple d'Athéna_

Une sphère de lumière descendait doucement vers le sol dallé du Temple, désormais dépourvu de la gigantesque statue de la déesse de la Sagesse. Sa radiance s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la terre ferme. Une fois posée, celle-ci révéla Athéna et ses Chevaliers.

Sans crier gare, la jeune femme s'effondra à genoux, le souffle court. Shun se précipita vers elle, bientôt imité par ses compagnons.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes blessée ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le contrecoup du transport, répondit-elle. L'affrontement avec Hadès ainsi que l'énergie déployée pour le voyage de retour m'ont affaiblie plus que je ne le pensais. Laissez-moi quelques instants.

Peu à peu, sa respiration se fit moins prononcée et la fatigue disparut de ses traits, qui restèrent cependant assez marqués. A nouveau sur pied, elle laissa vaguer son regard sur le fief qui était le sien depuis les temps mythologiques. _Nous sommes de retour_,_ mais pas de la manière dont je l'aurais espéré, _pensa-t-elle amèrement.Saori se tourna vers ses protecteurs, les seuls encore debout à ses côtés – en dehors de ceux qui étaient restés sur Terre. Tellement peu par rapport à ce qui aurait pu être. Elle les observa un à un, décelant la détresse qui les habitait.

Pour eux aussi, le retour sur les terres du Domaine Sacré leur avait fait prendre pleinement conscience de tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu jusqu'ici. A cette scène, les larmes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux mais elle les refoula. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Pas encore. La voix de Hyôga la tira de ses pensées.

- Athéna, je crois que nous allons avoir de la compagnie.

Il désigna un point dans son dos. Quand elle pivota, elle put apercevoir les visages des personnes qui venaient dans leur direction. A mesure que celles-ci se rapprochaient, leurs mines joyeuses de prime abord, prirent une expression interrogatrice, voire inquiète pour certaines lorsqu'elles distinguèrent le nombre réduit de gens qui accompagnait Athéna.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une courte distance de leur déesse, à la fois émerveillés et désemparés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Ikki, Hyôga et Shun se tenaient côte à côte, tandis que Shiryû demeurait derrière le mur formé par ses demi-frères. Les Armures dont ils étaient revêtus, bien qu'endommagées, demeuraient magnifiques, allant bien au-delà d'une simple protection de Bronze. Des arabesques dorées couraient à leur surface, se mêlant harmonieusement aux teintes tantôt glacées tantôt flamboyantes du métal. Néanmoins, leurs visages se réduisaient à des masques inexpressifs. Un pesant silence s'installa. Jabu fut le premier à le briser.

- Saori, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir saine et sauve. (Il se tut un instant, le temps de rassembler son courage pour poser la question qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit.) Mais … Enfin … Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu nombreux ? Les Chevaliers d'Or ne devraient-ils pas être avec vous ? Et où est Seiya ? (Pas de réponse. Son cœur se serra.) Hein … où est-ce qu'il se cache ? dit-il en tâchant de dissimuler son angoisse.

Marin posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant avec douceur et dit d'une voix qui essayait de se faire neutre.

- Arrête Jabu, tu connais déjà la réponse à ces questions …

- Seiya ainsi que les Chevaliers d'Or sont … tombés, lâcha Shiryû en fendant le rempart formé par ses trois compagnons. Dans ses bras reposait le corps sans vie du Chevalier de Pégase.

A la vue de la dépouille, les dernières lueurs d'espoir qui subsistaient dans le cœur des défenseurs du Sanctuaire s'éteignirent, et ils ne purent faire autrement que se laisser aller au désespoir.

Le Chevalier de la Licorne s'approcha du funeste porteur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne vivait pas un cauchemar. Il avança ses mains vers la dépouille pour la toucher mais les laissa retomber à quelques centimètres de cette dernière. Il se remémora des souvenirs. D'abord, ils avaient été des rivaux qui s'opposaient continuellement, puis les récents événements avaient mué l'animosité de Jabu en respect vis-à-vis des exploits de Seiya. La personne qui l'horripilait le plus et avec laquelle il aimait se chamailler n'était plus. C'était en quelque sorte frustrant et ... triste à la fois.

- Seiya … ce n'est pas possible …, gémit-il avant de pousser un juron et de s'exclamer : Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mourir !

Tous étaient accablés, certains pleuraient sans retenue tandis que d'autres sombraient dans une humeur mélancolique car ils estimaient avoir déjà suffisamment versé de larmes.

Essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de la main, Nachi demanda :

- Comment tout cela a-t-il pu arrivé ?

- Je … Je suis désolée, mais le transport m'a éreintée, déclara Saori, qui n'avait plus desserré les lèvres depuis l'arrivée des autres. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements, reprit-elle d'une voix atone, le visage gris et vacant.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla en direction du Palais afin de gagner ses appartements.Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la jeune femme entendit les paroles perplexes du Chevalier de la Licorne.

- Saori … Attendez. Mais que … ?

Il s'apprêtait à la rattraper quand Ikki l'en dissuada d'un geste.

- Il me semble qu'elle a précisé qu'elle voulait être seule.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ! siffla Jabu. Laisse-moi passer ou tu vas tâter de mon poing !

- Ah, parce que maintenant, tu t'en crois capable ?

Cette simple question, en ravivant l'humiliation que le Chevalier du Phénix lui avait fait subir lors du Galaxian War, fut pour Jabu la proverbiale goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il commençait à lever son bras lorsque la voix autoritaire de Marin s'éleva dans l'air nocturne, l'arrêtant net.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler. Nous sommes tous éreintés et à bout de nerfs, aussi je crois qu'il serait bon que nous rentrions pour prendre du repos. Je pense que les règlements de comptes peuvent attendre demain.

Elle-même avait du mal à se l'avouer mais la perte de son élève l'avait profondément ébranlée, aussi elle avait profité de l'altercation entre les deux jeunes hommes pour donner le change. Finissant par obtempérer, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Ikki, Jabu suivit les autres vers le Palais.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Demeure de Marin_

En proie à de mauvais rêves, Kiki ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, entortillant les draps autour de ses membres. Un léger voile de sueur recouvrait son épiderme et sa respiration était hachée. De nombreuses images l'assaillaient par flash.

Dans l'une d'entre elles, il vit une étincelante lame faite d'or danser devant ses yeux avant de disparaître, happée par les méandres obscurs d'une mer déchaînée. Au sein de la seconde, il se retrouva dans un temple en décrépitude. Aucun détail ne lui permettait de reconnaître l'endroit. Sentant un très léger poids sur tout son corps, à peine plus important que celui d'une plume, mais tout de même bien présent, il baissa les yeux sur celui-ci et s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il portait l'Armure d'Or du Bélier. De plus, ses membres étant plus grands et bien plus musclés que ceux d'un enfant, il en déduisit que ce qu'il voyait était son corps d'adulte. En face de lui se dressait une gigantesque porte de pierre dotée d'une gravure d'Ouroboros en son centre. Des volutes de fumée encore plus sombres que la nuit s'exhalaient d'elle. Se contorsionnant tel un nid de serpents, elles prirent la forme d'une silhouette massive arborant une apparence vaguement humaine. En un instant, l'ombre se jeta sur lui. Effrayé, il poussa un cri avant d'être englouti par cette chose.

Enfin dans une dernière vision, il se retrouva dans le Temple du Bélier plongé dans le noir. Tandis qu'il commençait à paniquer, un grand éclat de lumière chassa les ténèbres environnantes. Revêtu de son Armure, Mû, son maître, en émergea, baigné d'un éclat surnaturel. Il s'avança vers son élève et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Mû le rassura, lui enjoignit de toujours respecter son enseignement et lui conseilla de chercher la réponse à ses interrogations dans le secret de ses origines. Son image se fit plus floue à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Finalement, il ne resta bientôt plus que l'Armure elle-même, sous sa forme totémique. Il entendit la voix de son maître lui dire adieu, tout en ajoutant qu'il était fier de son disciple. Curieusement durant tout le temps où il lui parla, il l'appela par un autre prénom que le sien. Kiki se réveilla en sursaut après ça.

Plusieurs secondes lui furent nécessaires pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il se passa une main sur le visage afin d'essuyer le lustre humide qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Que pouvaient donc bien signifier ces songes ? Devait-il y prêter attention ? Et pourquoi son maître lui était-il apparu de cette manière ? Kiki décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le but de s'éclaircir les idées. De toute façon, la pression qui s'exerçait sur sa vessie le contraignait à sortir à l'extérieur. Il se leva, laça ses sandales et se faufila à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller Seika qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Au-dehors, la noire canopée semblait constellée d'étoiles à l'infini. Un vent venu de l'est lui ébouriffa encore davantage les cheveux. Il marcha sur quelques mètres et entreprit de dénoua son pantalon. Tandis qu'il se soulageait, il se dit qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que ces visions avaient essayé de lui révéler.

Après qu'il eût terminé, Kiki alla s'asseoir sur un rocher non loin. Aucune des informations dont il disposait ne lui permettait d'établir la plus petite hypothèse possible. Qu'est-ce que son maître avait voulu dire en parlant de ses origines ? Kiki savait qu'il avait été confié à Mû lorsqu'il était encore un bébé mais ça s'arrêtait là. D'ailleurs, il tenait ce récit du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier lui-même. Est-ce que ce dernier lui demandait de chercher à savoir qui était ses parents ? Et pourquoi l'avoir appelé par un prénom différent ? Lequel était-ce déjà ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne lui revenait pas. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la flèche de lumière qui zébra le ciel enténébré, au-dessus de lui. Des vibrations familières parcoururent son corps sous forme de frissons. Il comprit alors qu'ils étaient revenus. Il courut à grandes enjambées, faisant voler des gravillons sur son passage, vers la bâtisse pour en informer Seika.

Des bruits de pas précipités et un tambourinage insistant à sa porte la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'assit dans le lit, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte des bras de Morphée. Evoluant entre le rêve et la réalité, ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu la voix qui l'appelait qu'elle se réveilla complètement.

- Seika ! C'est moi, Kiki ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Kiki ? appela-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle rejeta sa couverture et se leva pour aller ouvrir, en prenant au passage un châle qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. L'ouverture de la porte révéla un Kiki essoufflé, mais dont les yeux bleus violets, étaient remplis d'une excitation contenue à grand peine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle

- Ils sont revenus ! Athéna et les Chevaliers sont de retour !

L'énormité de la nouvelle eut l'effet d'une décharge sur Seika, la laissant comme étourdie. Enfin ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir revoir son petit frère.

- Tu … tu en es sûr ?

- Certain ! Viens, je vais nous téléporter directement jusqu'à eux.

Téléporter ? Elle devait avoir mal entendu. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui poser la moindre question, Kiki lui avait agrippé la main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

La téléportation était un arcane que seules de rares personnes arrivaient à maîtriser en-dehors des représentants du peuple du continent de Mû. Chez eux, cette technique faisait partie intégrante de leurs traditions et ceux qui la pratiquaient l'avaient élevée au rang d'art. Avant l'engloutissement de leur patrie, elle était enseignée surtout aux soldats, aux nobles, et dans une moindre mesure aux individus dont l'activité justifiait l'utilisation de cet arcane comme les émissaires. Aujourd'hui, les quelques petites communautés qui subsistaient de part le monde s'étaient réorganisées de telle sorte que la pratique s'était élargie à toute la société. Malgré tout, bien peu de gens manifestaient un intérêt pour celle-ci de part sa complexité et ses secrets tombaient peu à peu dans l'oubli sauf en ce qui concernait les porteurs de l'Armure d'Or du Bélier.

Kiki procéda comme Mû le lui avait enseigné. Il inspira à fond puis fit le vide dans son esprit, se détachant de toutes les pensées parasites. Il plongea au plus profond de lui-même, accordant la source d'énergie qui lui était propre à celles des choses qui l'entouraient : arbres, insectes, …, c'est-à-dire à l'ensemble des éléments qui possédaient un fragment de l'essence créatrice de l'Univers en eux.

Maintenant qu'il avait atteint l'état où il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son environnement immédiat, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. En premier lieu, il devait visualiser l'endroit où il voulait se rendre. Ensuite, il devait utiliser son cosmos pour décomposer son être, molécules par molécules, atomes par atomes, et les disperser avant de les reformer à l'endroit souhaité. Être accompagné d'un autre individu rendait la tâche plus compliquée car il était bien plus facile d'appréhender sa propre structure interne que celle d'un étranger. Enfin, venait le moment de lire les subtils flux énergétiques qui permettaient de se déplacer jusqu'au lieu désiré.

La difficulté du processus résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait utiliser un peu de sa propre énergie pour pouvoir avancer sur ces courants il y avait donc une limite à la distance que l'on pouvait couvrir. De plus, le chemin n'étant pas toujours simple à déchiffrer, il arrivait donc que l'on perde du temps et de l'énergie, à essayer. Heureusement, Kiki avait déjà éprouvé les limites qui étaient les siennes à ce moment-là. Plus tard, lui avait expliqué Mû, il pourrait parcourir de plus grandes distances en transportant davantage de choses avec lui.

A force d'entraînement, ces opérations ne lui prirent pas plus d'une poignée de secondes. Seika cligna des yeux, hébétée. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se produire. L'instant d'avant, ils étaient devant une simple maison, l'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient sur le seuil d'un immense temple grec aux allures de palais. En tout cas, Kiki devait trouver ça tout à fait normal, au vu du grand sourire - celui des enfants fiers de leur exploit - qu'il arborait. Passé la surprise de la brièveté du voyage, Seika se sentit tout à coup nauséeuse, un peu comme si son estomac s'était retourné. Le jeune garçon ne manqua pas de remarquer son malaise.

- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

- On ressent toujours ça la première fois. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, s'excusa-t-il. Tu devrais t'asseoir en attendant que ça passe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu n'as qu'à partir devant, je te rejoindrais dans peu de temps.

Sa réponse fit naître des sentiments contradictoires dans l'esprit de Kiki. D'un côté, il mourait d'envie de se précipiter dans le Palais pour aller à la rencontre de ses amis mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Seika toute seule. Comprenant le dilemme intérieur qui se jouait devant elle, cette dernière entreprit de l'aider à prendre une décision.

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller, alors n'hésite pas tant.

- D'accord, finit-il par dire à contrecoeur.

Et il s'enfonça dans les ombres du bâtiment, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière.

En fait, Seika avait déjà pratiquement récupéré, mais un doute malsain s'était emparé d'elle, le même doute qu'elle avait eu au moment où elle avait recouvré la mémoire, la tentant de rester seule pour y réfléchir. Son frère serait-il vraiment là ? Bien qu'elle en doutât, elle voulait y croire. _Pourquoi ai-je de telles pensées ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle. _Je ne devrais songer qu'à d'heureuses retrouvailles._ Finalement, elle prit une longue et profonde inspiration avant de partir à la suite de Kiki.

_Japon, quelque part dans la forêt d'Aokigahara_

Un vortex d'énergie obsidienne apparut dans l'air nocturne. La silhouette de Byakko en émergea, drapée dans son manteau. Un bref coup d'oeil à la ronde lui permit de s'assurer qu'il était bien là où il aurait dû se trouver.

Le voyage de retour s'était révélé plutôt éprouvant. Franchir de si longues distances avait sapé ses forces et il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable. Il s'avança lentement sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure de son seigneur et pénétra dans un des jardins afin de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre. Il avait besoin de recouvrer son énergie, de remettre ses idées en place et de faire le point avant d'effectuer son rapport.

Byakko regrettait, en un sens, l'incident avec la jeune fille mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. La réussite de sa mission primait avant toutes choses, même ses états d'âme. C'était ainsi et il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il rejeta son capuchon en arrière et posa le coffret à côté de lui, en prenant soin de le recouvrir avec les pans de sa cape.

Bien qu'ils soient feutrés, il capta le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur l'homme qui se tenait debout dans son dos. Celui-ci portait un kimono noir avec des flammes rouges dont la manche droite était rabattue, laissant apparaître un bras dénudé. Son pantalon était resserré aux chevilles et ses pieds nus étaient chaussés de sandales de paille tressée. A peine plus petit que Byakko, il avait des cheveux raides couleur aile de corbeau qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, offrant ainsi un saisissant contraste avec son teint blafard, quasi morbide. Son visage était émacié, avec une peau étrangement lisse, comme tendue sur les arêtes de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes noirs et injectés de sang comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ses fines lèvres et ses ongles étaient également recouverts d'une matière sombre. Enfin, quelques tatouages noirs ornaient son biceps droit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Suzaku ? demanda Byakko au nouveau venu sur un ton qui se voulait neutre, tout en s'assurant que la cassette était hors de sa vue.

- Hum, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? répondit celui-ci, faussement indigné. Je venais m'enquérir de la réussite de la tâche qui t'a été assignée, rien de plus.

Préférant ne pas parler de ça avec la personne qu'il méprisait le plus, Byakko décida de dévier la conversation.

- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

- Disons que moi et mes oreilles étions au bon endroit, au bon moment. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tu n'as pas répondu pas à ma question.

Apparemment, il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de Suzaku de cette manière. Cherchant à clore rapidement la conversation, il voulut répondre promptement mais ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter quelques secondes.

- Elle s'est déroulée … pour le mieux.

Aussitôt, il se maudit pour ce moment de flottement.

- Ah, dois-je prendre cette hésitation pour un aveu ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? Au vu de l'état de ton manteau, tu as dû avoir un petit problème. Est-ce le fait d'un de ces Chevaliers d'Athéna ? demanda Suzaku en posant une main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur qui frissonna à ce contact des plus déplaisants.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, son tourmenteur continua :

- Etait-ce un homme ou bien une femme ? L'as-tu affronté ? T'es-tu un peu amusé avec ce Chevalier avant de le tuer ? Car tu l'as bien tué, j'imagine.

- Ne me compare pas à toi, Suzaku. Je ne suis pas un homme avide de sang comme tu l'es. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller m'entretenir avec notre seigneur.

Il se leva et quitta l'endroit sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Encore un peu et il aurait pu perdre son sang-froid. Habituellement, Byakko était réputé pour son calme, voire sa froideur, en toutes circonstances et en présence de n'importe qui, mais avec Suzaku, et uniquement avec lui, cela s'avérait souvent difficile. Cet homme dégageait une aura qui le mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui. Ce dernier se repaissait de la douleur des autres et de celle qu'il infligeait, comme un vautour d'une charogne. Il aimait tuer, c'était indéniable mais tuer pour le plaisir n'était pas dans la nature de Byakko. Il respectait son adversaire quel qu'il soit. Cela entraînait donc des frictions entre eux de temps à autre, mais ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains.

Il s'approcha de la fontaine coulant dans le jardin et s'aspergea la figure avec de l'eau dans le but de chasser ses sombres pensées. Quand il eut terminé, il décida de se rendre directement auprès de son seigneur en espérant que celui-ci ne serait pas en train de dormir. A nouveau devant le même _fusuma_, il fut étonné d'entendre de la musique lui parvenir depuis l'autre côté.

Son maître était-il encore debout à une heure aussi tardive ? Pénétrant dans la pièce après y avoir été invité, il s'aperçut que l'homme ne semblait pas avoir changé de place depuis leur précédente entrevue. A genoux, ce dernier jouait du koto. Quand il eut finit son morceau, il retira les trois onglets en ivoire fixés à ses doigts, déplaça l'instrument sur sa gauche et s'adressa enfin à Byakko.

- Pour que tu reparaisses aussi rapidement devant moi, j'en déduis que tu as mené à bien la tâche que je t'avais confiée.

- C'est exact, seigneur.

- Comme toujours tu accomplis ton devoir avec zèle, Byakko. Je te félicite. A présent, remets-moi l'objet que je t'avais envoyé chercher.

Byakko s'exécuta et lui tendit la cassette qu'il avait gardée jusque-là au creux de son bras gauche. L'homme au kimono bleu l'observa un court instant avant de la poser à côté de lui sur une petite table basse en bois.

- Avant que je ne l'ouvre, j'aimerais entendre ton récit.

Il réfléchit un moment, le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre puis s'exécuta en essayant d'omettre le moins de détails possibles, sauf en ce qui concernait la terrifiante expérience qu'il avait faite avec l'orbe. Finalement, il en arriva à l'affrontement qui avait eu lieu entre lui et le Chevalier d'Athéna lorsqu'il s'enfuyait. Il s'attendait à voir briller une lueur de colère dans les yeux de l'homme qu'il servait, mais au contraire, celui-ci demeura détendu et lui demanda d'une voix calme et égale.

- Est-elle morte ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et il y eut un instant de latence avant qu'il ne réponde.

- En toute honnêteté, seigneur, je ne pourrais l'affirmer. Afin de rester le plus discret possible, je n'ai utilisé qu'une partie de mon pouvoir pour l'attaquer. Les blessures qu'elle a reçues étaient suffisantes pour la tuer mais je n'ai pas vérifié si elle respirait encore quand je l'ai quittée. Je suis désolé.

- A-t-elle vu ton visage ? Ou bien ce que tu transportais ?

- Non, de cela je suis certain.

- Alors, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire. (Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.) Maintenant, découvrons ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de ce coffret.

Des mains aux doigts si fins qu'ils auraient pu passer pour ceux d'un artiste, bien que Byakko sut pertinemment qu'ils étaient ceux d'un homme éprouvé aux maniements des armes, forcèrent la serrure sans difficultés avant de soulever le couvercle de bois. Capitonné de velours rouge vif, l'intérieur en disait long sur l'importance de ce qu'il recelait.

- Ainsi c'était donc ça, déclara le seigneur tandis qu'il sortait le contenu de son écrin en le brandissant devant lui afin de faire jouer la lumière des bougies sur sa surface.

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope_

Après plusieurs minutes passées à vagabonder dans les couloirs, sans rencontrer personne sur son chemin, Seika dut s'avouer qu'elle était bel et bien perdue. Au début, elle avait pensé pouvoir rattraper Kiki sans trop de problèmes, cependant, à force de prendre des directions au hasard, elle avait fini par s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans les méandres du Palais, abandonnant l'idée même d'essayer de faire machine arrière et retourner à l'entrée.

En désespoir de cause, elle s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser jusque sur le sol de marbre glacé. Cependant qu'elle ruminait les mauvais choix qu'elle avait pu faire pour en arriver là, il lui sembla entendre l'écho d'une voix étouffée. Cette dernière paraissait provenir d'une pièce située un peu plus en avant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Finalement, sa chance avait peut-être tourné. Se remettant sur pieds, Seika se mit en quête de découvrir son point d'origine.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher celui-ci bien loin. A présent qu'elle était plus proche, elle identifia le son comme étant un sanglot. Qui pouvait donc bien se lamenter ? La porte entrouverte d'une chambre l'incita à jeter un coup d'œil. Le lieu n'avait rien d'extravagant, des meubles trônaient ici et là, une armoire était posée contre le mur en face. Les rideaux qui couvraient l'unique fenêtre étaient bleu foncé, assortis au bord d'un grand tapis qui couvrait une bonne partie du sol. Une cheminée dans laquelle aucun feu ne brûlait, occupait la paroi droite. Un lit de facture relativement simple était plaqué contre le mur gauche. Et juste à côté, dans l'angle, se trouvait une armure dont le métal alliait des nuances d'or et d'argent. Sa forme évoquait celle d'une femme vêtue comme une guerrière et dotée d'une paire d'aile dans le dos. Elle se dressait, droite et fière. De sa main gauche, elle soutenait un énorme bouclier tandis que de la droite, elle tenait un grand sceptre doré. La regarder constituait un spectacle envoûtant, cependant, le regard de Seika finit malgré tout par glisser vers le lit.

Assise sur le matelas se trouvait une jeune fille, qu'elle estima être de deux ou trois ans sa cadette. Elle ne distinguait que son profil d'où elle se tenait mais cela fut suffisant pour détailler son port altier. Sa taille menue était habillée d'une robe blanche magnifique mais en piteux état. De longs cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond, que la clarté lunaire nimbait d'un halo argenté, encadraient un visage aux yeux pers bordés de larmes. Ces dernières avaient tracés des sillons dans la poussière qui s'était déposée sur ses joues. Néanmoins, cela ne gâchait en aucune façon la beauté de ses traits qui frôlaient, il fallait bien le dire, la perfection. « Divin », ce mot à lui seul résumait l'impression générale qu'elle transmettait. Etait-ce … Athéna ?

En cet instant, Saori Kido laissait s'exprimer pleinement sa part humaine. La façon dont elle avait réagi face à Jabu et aux autres était intolérable, elle le savait, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à affronter les regards des Chevaliers qui étaient restés sur Terre et qui, désirant savoir ce qui s'était produit aux Enfers, lui rappelaient constamment son échec à sauver ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée. Bien qu'elle possédât d'immenses pouvoirs, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour changer cet état de fait. La tâche que son père, Zeus, lui avait confiée depuis des temps immémoriaux semblait être devenue un poids trop important pour ses frêles épaules. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes tandis que la colère et le ressentiment la gagnaient, son expression se faisant plus dure.

- A quoi bon être une déesse si je ne peux protéger les personnes qui m'ont dévoué leurs vies ? lança-t-elle à l'adresse du ciel nocturne. Répondez-moi, père ! Est-ce là l'unique voie qui s'offre à mes protecteurs ? Toujours se battre sans pouvoir goûter aux joies simples de l'existence, être forcés d'ôter la vie à ceux qui menacent la paix pour ne finalement recevoir que la froide étreinte de la mort en récompense !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_C'est inutile,_ pensa-t-elle, _je suis la seule à blâmer._ Son corps s'affaissa légèrement, ses mains entourèrent ses bras et elle se remit à sangloter.

- Oh, Seiya … Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ?

Le cœur de Seika rata un battement.

- Seiya est … mort, souffla-t-elle, semblant lutter avec les mots.

Ainsi l'étrange malaise qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt était bien fondé. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour elle de revoir son petit frère en vie. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Si cette jeune fille était vraiment Athéna alors elle était responsable du trépas de Seiya puisqu'il avait été un de ses Chevaliers. Cependant, à son grand étonnement, elle n'arrivait pas à la haïr pour cela. La détresse qu'elle avait pu observer chez la déesse était vraiment poignante et ne reflétait pas du tout ce qu'on aurait pu attendre de la part d'une divinité, faisant peu cas des vies de ses serviteurs. Malgré tout, cela restait insuffisant pour comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son frère à lui offrir sa vie. Elle devait en apprendre davantage. Et la seule manière pour y arriver était d'engager une discussion avec Athéna. Prenant une longue et profonde inspiration, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Un léger grincement de gonds fit se retourner Saori vers le seuil de sa chambre. Ce faisant, elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qui lui était inconnue. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle crut sur le moment. En y regardant de plus près, certains détails lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

Essuyant ses yeux vert-bleu, elle les plongea dans ceux, noisette, de l'étrangère. En un éclair, elle reconnut ce regard. Aucun doute possible, c'était celui de Seiya ! Mais alors cette personne était …

- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de mon frère, déclara la nouvelle venue sans préambule. J'aimerais connaître la raison de sa mort. Ce n'est qu'après ça que je saurais si je dois vous mépriser pour ça ou bien vous pardonner.

D'abord, l'injonction de Seika laissa Saori comme paralysée, puis elle réussit finalement à articuler son nom.

- Seika … ? Je … Je suis tellement désolée que nous nous rencontrions dans ces circonstances.

Saori se demanda si les dieux n'avaient pas décidé de se montrer cruels avec elle en lui envoyant la sœur aînée de Seiya afin de la hanter. Elle se résigna finalement à répondre de ses actes.

- Très bien, je comprends que tu veuilles des réponses. Le moins que je puisse faire est d'accéder à ta demande.

_Japon, quelque part dans la forêt d'Aokigahara_

C'était une dague forgée dans l'or le plus pur que Byakko n'ait jamais vu. La garde, ciselée en forme d'aile, ainsi que la lame et le pommeau comportaient de splendides gravures, rehaussant davantage la beauté de l'arme.

- C'est magnifique, ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

- N'est-ce pas, confirma simplement son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier regarda l'arme encore un moment puis la reposa sur son lit de velours. Il plongea alors l'éclat sombre de ses yeux dans ceux de son serviteur, comme pour signifier l'irrévocabilité de ses derniers mots.

- Tu peux disposer.

La fin abrupte de leur entrevue troubla Byakko, néanmoins celui-ci fut suffisamment sage pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas essayer d'en savoir plus. _Pour l'instant, _se corrigea-t-il.

- Bien, seigneur.

Il se redressa avant de reculer vers la sortie, tout en s'inclinant une dernière fois. Il était sur le point de passer le seuil lorsque la voix familière se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Attends, Byakko.

- Seigneur ?

- Pourrais-tu me rendre l'orbe que je t'avais confié pour cette mission ?

Byakko resta interdit le fait d'avoir cet objet en sa possession lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- Bien sûr … Veuillez me pardonner cet oubli.

Il glissa une main sous son manteau, mais au moment où ses doigts allaient se refermer sur l'artefact, il ressentit comme une réticence à s'en séparer. _Etrange,_ pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite ?_

- Byakko ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Hum … rien, mon seigneur. Veuillez une nouvelle fois me pardonner. Tenez.

Bizarrement, son attirance pour le mystérieux orbe le quitta dès qu'il l'eût remis entre les mains de l'homme aux yeux couleur d'orage. Finalement, il sortit de la pièce et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Dans le jardin zen, les gouttes de rosée glissaient depuis les larges feuilles en une cascade miniature jusque sur le parterre de graviers où elles formaient de petites flaques. Au loin, à travers de rares trouées entre les arbres, on pouvait apercevoir la lueur de l'aube naissante.

- Une belle journée s'annonce, déclara-t-il en inspirant à fond l'air frais du petit matin, avant de le regarder ressortir de sa bouche en formant un petit nuage de buée.

Peu après le départ de Byakko, le seigneur se plongea dans une profonde méditation, tenant dans le creux de ses mains, la pierre noire polie. De la même manière que son serviteur, il établit un lien avec l'objet grâce à sa propre énergie interne ; son esprit sembla alors aspiré vers ce dernier.

Evoluant dans une sorte de long tunnel dénué de toutes formes de lumière, il finit par parvenir dans ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un "monde" dans l'orbe, bien qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité que d'un relais servant à rapprocher deux consciences. La réalité ainsi engendrée ressemblait à une terre couverte de givre où nulle chaleur ne semblait s'être jamais manifestée, puis sous une volonté étrangère, elle se mua en une pièce aux allures de temple antique. L'homme aux cheveux de nuit regarda de très larges piliers formant des arcades descendre depuis le plafond pour venir s'encastrer dans le sol, puis les murs se couvrirent de tentures aux couleurs difficiles à déterminer dans la pénombre. Enfin, des braseros reliés par des chaînes au sommet de l'édifice se mirent à diffuser une chiche lueur orangée. Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, il était plutôt envieux de cette capacité à modifier une dimension à son gré. Comme toujours, la silhouette de son hôte surgit de nulle part, drapée dans une cape qui semblait faire partie intégrante des ombres qui l'entouraient.

- As-tu l'artefact ? demanda abruptement l'être de ténèbres.

Le seigneur de Byakko essaya d'apercevoir les traits de son interlocuteur mais comme les quelques fois précédentes où ils s'étaient parlés, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un insondable vide à l'intérieur du capuchon qui recouvrait sa tête. A mesure qu'il le fixait, un sentiment de froid et de désolation commença à l'envahir. Déglutissant péniblement, il détourna son regard et ce faisant, l'impression qui l'avait saisi disparut aussitôt après.

- Oui, la personne à qui j'avais confié la tâche de le retrouver vient à l'instant de me le remettre.

- Est-ce qu'il a au moins su se montrer discret ?

Redoutant la probable colère de son hôte, l'homme en kimono bleu préféra ne pas citer le cas de la jeune femme blessée.

- Bien sûr, personne ne s'est rendu compte de sa présence.

- Parfait.

- Quel est le prochain objectif que vous souhaitez me confier ?

- Je ne puis encore te le dire pour l'instant. Il m'a fallu utiliser une bonne partie des forces que j'avais réussi à réunir pour découvrir le lieu où se trouvait ce premier objet et il me faudra du temps pour les reconstituer étant donné ma "situation". (L'ombre sembla insister particulièrement sur ce dernier mot.) Dès que je serai à nouveau plus libre de mes mouvements, je rechercherai l'artefact suivant, bien que cela puisse me prendre des années. Mais n'avons-nous pas l'éternité devant nous ?

- Très bien. Il me faudra donc attendre que vous me contactiez afin de poursuivre ma mission. (Il attendit un peu avant de poursuivre.) Si vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter, je vais prendre congé.

L'image du seigneur de Byakko commença alors à se dissiper jusqu'à s'évaporer totalement.

- Effectivement tu as fais du bon travail … Susanoo, Seigneur des Tempêtes, déclara le mystérieux personnage, mais fais bien attention à ce que ton succès ne te monte pas à la tête, en croyant pouvoir te permettre de prendre autant de libertés avec moi. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Sous sa volonté, les éléments qui constituaient la réalité qu'il avait créée commencèrent à se désagréger pour revenir à l'état de désert glacé. Puis, ce dernier s'altéra lui aussi, finissant par disparaître en emportant avec lui l'obscure silhouette.

Himation :

Vêtement de la Grèce antique. Il est ample et enveloppant comme une sorte de châle. Il se porte à même le corps ou sur un chiton. Il se drape ou s'enroule sur une épaule et ne comporte pas d'attache à la différence de la chlamyde.

Koto :

Instrument de musique originaire de Chine, il dérive du guzheng et fut importé au Japon vers le 8ème siècle. A l'origine, le koto a été un instrument surtout joué à la cour impériale et par des hommes. C'est une sorte de cithare en bois, léger et peu sensible à l'humidité. L'instrument traditionnel possède treize cordes. Il mesure environ 1,85 m et est pourvu de deux ouïes situées à l'une et l'autre de ses extrémités, sous la caisse de résonance. Traditionnellement, le koto se joue posé à plat sur le sol, le musicien ou la musicienne se tenant à genoux, les fesses reposant sur les talons.

Les cordes sont pincées de la main droite par trois onglets (tsume) en ivoire, chacun étant fixé au pouce, au majeur et à l'index. La main gauche ne porte pas d'onglets.


	5. Chapter 4 : Adieux

_7 avril 1987_

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope_

L'aube naquit dans un flamboiement de lumière dorée qui embrasa l'horizon, illuminant un ciel bleu et dégagé. Le soleil du petit matin entrait à flots par la fenêtre de bonne taille qui ne trouait qu'un seul pan de mur.

Lorsque Kiki ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement le lieu où il se trouvait. Puis, petit à petit, ses souvenirs se firent plus clairs et il fut ramené à la dure réalité.

Il ne lui avait fallu guère de temps pour retrouver ses amis, la nuit dernière. D'abord marqués par la surprise de sa soudaine apparition, leurs visages s'étaient très vite assombris. Cette attitude avait engendrée chez lui, des interrogations qui trouvèrent une réponse lorsque Marin lui expliqua la situation.

Les Chevaliers d'Or, dont son maître, et Seiya avaient trouvé la mort dans la bataille contre Hadès. Shiryû et Hyôga s'étaient effondrés sur leurs couches, terrassés par l'épuisement, tandis que Shun s'était rendu aux côtés de June. Ikki, quant à lui, avait disparu comme à son habitude, sans que cela n'alarme personne. Kiki se rappela ensuite avoir versé beaucoup de larmes avant de se souvenir de Seika. Il avait eu beau la chercher dans bon nombre de pièces, elle était restée introuvable. Finalement, il avait dû tomber de fatigue et un de ses amis avait dû l'installer dans un confortable lit.

- Alors la vision où maître Mû me disait adieu en me léguant son armure s'est bel et bien réalisée. Est-ce que cela signifierait que j'ai un quelconque don de prescience ? (Il réfléchit quelques instants pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr.) Je ne sais pas ce que mes autres rêves peuvent signifier mais ils étaient plutôt effrayants, surtout celui avec l'ombre qui me dévorait. (Il frissonna en y repensant.) Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution qui lui permettait d'occuper son esprit afin de ne plus penser à son chagrin, Kiki partit prendre des nouvelles des Chevaliers revenus des Enfers.

La jeune femme couverte de bandages eut elle aussi du mal à se réveiller. D'abord floue, sa vision se fit bientôt suffisamment nette pour distinguer les tentures sur le mur lui faisant face.

Elle ramena son regard sur son corps meurtri, mais qui ne la faisait pas trop souffrir pour autant, et s'estima chanceuse d'avoir survécu. Elle se promit de remercier son sauveur dès qu'il se manifesterait. Puis, ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur la main qui serrait la sienne, avant de remonter le long d'un bras fin et musclé pour finalement découvrir une masse de cheveux châtains dont le propriétaire avait posé sa tête sur le matelas. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'elle le reconnut : Shun !

Sa première tentative pour l'appeler se réduisit à un misérable croassement. Sa gorge était sèche et lui faisait un peu mal. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois avant de refaire un essai qui se révéla plus concluant. Shun releva la tête et la pression rassurante de sa main se fit plus forte. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon de lin blanc et d'une tunique noire dépourvue de manches, il avait le teint pâle et les traits tirés mais ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était la détresse dans ses yeux noisette, que seul un sourire à son encontre venait égayer.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, même si j'ai connu mieux.

Remarquant sa voix enrouée, il tendit la main vers le broc de grès posé sur la table près de lui.

- Attends, je vais te donner un peu d'eau.

Après avoir pris plusieurs gorgées volontairement lentes, elle se sentit effectivement plus à l'aise pour parler.

- Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que je suis ici ?

- Apparemment cela fait tout au plus une demi-journée d'après ce que m'a raconté Marin. Moi-même je ne suis là que depuis hier soir. Grâce au pouvoir d'Athéna, nous avons pu revenir sur Terre.

- Athéna est ici ! Il faut absolument que je la voie. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés pour cette bataille.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de se lever, la poigne douce mais ferme de Shun se posa sur son épaule afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

- Arrête, tu dois te reposer. De toute façon, Saori ne t'en voudra jamais pour ça. Je pense même que c'est elle qui va passer te voir, alors ne t'en fait pas.

- Tu … Tu en es certain ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quand même, cela me gêne un peu.

- Allons ne te fais pas de bile pour ça. Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ?

- D'accord.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que June le rompe.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir. Quand Marin m'a dit dans quel état tu étais, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu commencé à paniquer. A présent, je suis soulagé, fit-il avec une gaieté éphémère.

- Shun, ta bouche peut mentir, mais pas tes yeux. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tourmente. Veux-tu en parler avec moi ?

Le Chevalier d'Andromède poussa un long soupir.

- De toute façon, tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard.

Il entreprit alors de lui narrer leurs combats au cœur du Royaume des Ombres et le trépas des Chevaliers d'Or qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies en leur confiant toutes les valeurs qu'ils avaient défendues. Puis vint le moment où il aborda la mort de Seiya face au Sombre Monarque pour protéger Athéna, mais aussi le fait qu'il avait lui-même été l'hôte de l'âme d'Hadès. Il s'ouvrit à elle comme à l'époque où ils étaient encore deux apprentis, lui dévoilant sans complexes son état d'esprit. A son tour, June lui exposa la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir au Sanctuaire, son voyage et pour finir son combat contre l'inconnu en cape, « son simulacre de combat » se corrigea-t-elle après coup.

- Quoique tu dise, ce devait être un adversaire redoutable, essaya-t-il de la réconforter, et qui de plus, semblait suffisamment bien maîtriser son cosmos pour le rendre indétectable. Le plus étrange est sa soudaine présence au sein du Domaine Sacré lorsque la défense de celui-ci est au plus faible. Etait-ce un coup prémédité ? Quel pouvait être son but ?

Il se mit à réfléchir en tirant machinalement sur le lobe de son oreille droite. Les lèvres du Chevalier du Caméléon esquissèrent un petit sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua son manège, se rappelant qu'il faisait toujours ça quand il réfléchissait à un problème contrariant.

- Désolé, finit-il par dire, je devrais plutôt te réconforter au lieu de t'ennuyer avec mes réflexions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta présence contribue largement à mon bien-être.

Bien qu'elle rosît légèrement suite à cette déclaration,Shun n'y fit même pas attention.

_Egal à lui-même_, pensa-t-elle. Il enchaîna alors sur un autre sujet.

- Ah oui, le guérisseur veut que tu avales ça.

Il versa un liquide de couleur foncée dans le même verre que précédemment et l'aida à boire en lui soulevant la tête. Elle s'étrangla avec la première gorgée, mais arriva cependant à avaler le reste sans trop de difficultés.

- C'est amer, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eût fini.

- Tu sais bien que plus le goût est désagréable, meilleur c'est, répliqua-il avec un sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et partit en direction de la sortie avant de se retourner lorsque sa main se fut posée sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

- Alors comment se porte June ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Shun, lorsque celui-ci fut dans le couloir.

- Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, répondit-il en se retournant. Merci de passer, Nachi.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face avait une tenue similaire à la sienne si ce n'était sa couleur anthracite, qui se mariait plutôt bien avec sa chevelure noire en bataille qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous de la nuque.

- C'est tout naturel de venir prendre des nouvelles d'une de ses camarades, déclara-t-il en tâchant de lisser certaines pointes rebelles. Ne me remercie pas. De plus, ma visite n'est pas tout à fait désintéressée. Je venais te prévenir qu'Athéna voulait nous voir dans la grande salle de réunion.

- Très bien, allons-y ensemble.

Durant le trajet, ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Leurs pas résonnant sur le sol de pierre étaient l'unique bruit qui indiquait leur présence tandis qu'ils arpentaient maintes galeries pour rejoindre leur destination. Ils finirent par arriver devant une double porte en bois. Après avoir ouvert les battants qui coulissèrent dans leurs gonds sans bruit, ils pénétrèrent dans un salon qui ne comptait pour tout ameublement qu'une grande table pourvue d'un assortiment de chaises, d'une commode et un semblant de canapé. De grandes fenêtres placées assez hauts laissaient entrer une douce clarté qui illuminait non seulement la scène mais aussi les quelques fresques colorées qui ornaient les murs afin de palier au ton monochrome de ceux-ci.

- Bien, je crois qu'avec vous deux, nous sommes au complet, dit Athéna dont la voix avait retrouvé un peu de sa force, comme le constata Shun.

Tous les Chevaliers étaient présents, bien qu'aucun ne portât le symbole de sa charge, ainsi que le capitaine de la garde du Sanctuaire. La déesse elle-même n'avait pas prit son sceptre avec elle. Tandis que certains étaient déjà assis autour de l'imposante table, d'autres parlaient à voix relativement basse par petits groupes. Leurs traits étaient marqués par la fatigue, la mélancolie et quantité d'autres émotions. Ils saluèrent les deux nouveaux venus d'un signe amical de la main ou d'un simple mot avant de s'installer sur leurs sièges.

- Merci de vous être réunis aussi vite, commença la jeune fille en qui s'était incarnée la divinité que l'on nommait parfois Pallas. En premier lieu, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous pour ma conduite de la nuit dernière.

- Ne vous tourmentez pas inutilement, déesse Athéna, intervint Marin. Votre réaction était compréhensible au vu des récents événements. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu réagir de la même façon. Je pense d'ailleurs que je parle au nom de tous en disant cela.

Un assentiment général ponctua cette déclaration.

- Je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, répondit la jeune fille émue avant de leur révéler ce qu'ils attendaient. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir, était que je désirais évoquer les faits qui se sont produits au Royaume d'Hadès ainsi que ceux du Sanctuaire.

Les survivants de la Guerre Sainte désignèrent un porte parole dans chaque groupe, qui se mirent l'un après l'autre à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu et vécu aux Enfers comme sur Terre. A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans leur restitution, une foule d'émotions se succédèrent sur les visages de leurs interlocuteurs. Le Chevalier d'Andromède compléta finalement le récit avec les informations que lui avait transmises June, peu de temps auparavant.

- Ce qui me trouble le plus, déclara Jabu, c'est qu'il ait pu s'enfuir alors qu'il était pris entre nos deux groupes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au disciple de Mû. A ce propos, comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi rapidement la nuit dernière, Kiki ?

- Bah, je me suis simplement téléporter.

- Ce n'est pas possible, riposta le Chevalier de la Licorne, le cosmos d'Athéna empêche quiconque d'utiliser ce genre de capacité à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.

- Je te jure que c'est la stricte vérité, renchérit le petit garçon.

Alors que Jabu allait protester, Saori prit la parole pour essayer de démêler la situation.

- Kiki ne ment pas, il a bel et bien pu user de téléportation, tout comme le mystérieux personnage a pu disparaître sans laisser de traces en usant d'un arcane similaire. En fait, je crois que c'est de ma faute si ça s'est produit.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ban.

- Jabu a raison en disant que l'énergie d'Athéna est censée bloquer ce type de technique, néanmoins, ce n'est plus possible depuis que mon sang à fait reprendre sa forme première à la statue. La sculpture jouait le rôle d'un catalyseur en contenant une partie du cosmos de toutes les précédentes incarnations d'Athéna et s'en servait afin de créer cette barrière. Mais maintenant, toute cette énergie a été transférée dans l'Armure afin de protéger son porteur. Le champ qui provoquait ces interférences n'est donc plus activé.

- Y a-t-il un moyen de remédier à cela ? voulut savoir le Chevalier de la Grande Ourse.

- Oui, c'est très simple. Il suffit que mon Armure reprenne sa forme de statue.

- Bon, je suis au moins rassuré sur ce point-là, dit Jabu.

- Son adversaire demeure malgré tout un inconnu qui sait utiliser le cosmos et qui le maîtrise suffisamment bien pour le camoufler, résuma Shiryû qui se mit à réfléchir à haute voix. Il est plus qu'improbable que ce soit un serviteur d'Hadès puisqu'ils ont tous péri. Je doute également que ce soit l'œuvre de Poséidon car cette action serait contradictoire avec le fait qu'il nous a aidé à Elision.

La stupeur se lut sur bon nombre de visages suite à sa réflexion, mais ce fut Athéna qui posa la question que tous venaient de formuler dans leur esprit.

- Julian … Non, Poséidon vous a vraiment porté assistance ? J'ai peine à croire qu'il ait fait ça.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, commenta Hyôga, il a permis aux Armures d'Or de franchir la dimension qui séparait Giudecca des Champs Eliséens afin de nous prêter main forte lors de l'affrontement face à Thanatos.

Cependant que les défenseurs du Sanctuaire demeuraient étonnés, la déesse aux Yeux Pers se mit à méditer ce qu'impliquaient ces dernières paroles. Son oncle avait-il vraiment voulu les sauver, ou alors avait-il simplement souhaité contrecarrer les plans de son frère quant à la domination de la Terre ? Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, le Chevalier du Dragon reprit son investigation.

- Donc, si ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux, c'est qu'il s'agissait du défenseur d'une autre divinité.

- Ou bien d'un Chevalier renégat, lâcha Ikki, qu'il fasse partie de ceux de l'Ile de la Reine Morte ou bien du Sanctuaire.

- Absurde, lança Shaina, il n'y a aucun traître parmi nous et j'émets de sérieuses réserves quant au fait qu'un Chevalier Noir soit assez puissant pour battre un de ses homologues de Bronze.

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres d'Ikki esquissèrent une moue dubitative.

- Mon frère, intervint Shun, je sais que ce que je vais dire n'est pas très objectif mais je ne crois pas que June aurait pu se faire vaincre par un tel adversaire. De plus, elle est certaine que l'attaque de son opposant a été portée à une vitesse supérieure à celle du son.

Sa dernière remarque plongea une nouvelle fois les personnes présentes dans la confusion.

- Plutôt que de s'intéresser à la déité que sert cet inconnu, ne devrions-nous pas plutôt essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là ? hasarda Nereus. Qui plus est, au moment précis où nous étions à notre niveau de défense le plus bas.

La totalité des individus se tourna dans sa direction et il eut du mal à soutenir les regards qui pesaient sur lui.

- C'est un point intéressant que vous venez de soulever, Nereus, dit Athéna. Shun, est-ce que June a fait mention de quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous éclairer sur la question ?

- Non, je suis désolé, répondit le jeune homme. Son assaillant portait un manteau qui le dissimulait entièrement d'après ses dires. Elle n'a donc rien remarqué de particulièrement notable, à part que d'après sa carrure, c'était très certainement un homme.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

- Bien, je suppose que l'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose avec ça. Peut-être devrions-nous simplement rester vigilants, finit-elle par dire.

A la suite de quoi, elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ce point n'est pas le seul que je voulais aborder avec vous. Je souhaite organiser des funérailles pour nos amis décédés, d'ici trois jours, au sein même du Domaine Sacré. Elle se tourna vers le responsable de la garde. Capitaine, j'aimerai que vous préveniez vos hommes ainsi que les villageois de ma décision.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondit-il avec ferveur.

- Toute personne que vous souhaitez convier sera la bienvenue, précisa-t-elle au reste de ses défenseurs.

Connaissant le caractère de Saori, les Chevaliers ne furent pas surpris par son choix. Cet événement serait, d'ailleurs, le plus à même de rendre hommage aux défunts.

- Une dernière chose avant de clore cet entretien, ajouta-t-elle. Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un. Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà côtoyée tandis que d'autres, sans même la connaître aurait souhaité que Seiya puisse la voir. (Sa voix faillit se fêler quand elle prononça son nom mais elle se reprit à temps.) Vas-y, Seika, tu peux entrer.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu le nom que Saori avait prononcé ? Les quatre Chevaliers se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de voir l'acquiescement silencieux de leurs demi-frères. Ils virent alors la porte au bout de la pièce s'ouvrir, dévoilant une silhouette féminine. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Aucun doute n'était permis, il s'agissait bien de la grande sœur que leur frère avant tant cherchée.

_- _Seika, je … nous sommes vraiment navrés pour ton frère, s'empressa de dire le Chevalier du Dragon. Et … j'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner de ne pas avoir su empêcher ce qui lui est arrivé.

Elle attendit un peu avant de répondre, ce qui leur fit appréhender davantage sa réaction. Finalement, elle s'exprima d'une voix douce où ne perçait nulle colère.

- Oui Shiryû, je vous pardonne. Mademoiselle Kido m'a expliqué tout ce que vous aviez traversé ensemble. Je sais que vous teniez à lui autant que moi et je vous remercie du soutien que vous avez pu apporter à mon petit frère.

A ces paroles, l'étau qui enserrait leurs cœurs relâcha son emprise et ils la remercièrent. Il sembla s'écouler une petite éternité avant que Saori prononce la fin de leur entrevue.

Ils se levèrent tour à tour avant de sortir du salon, certains seuls, d'autres en groupes. Il ne resta bientôt plus que la déesse et l'apprenti du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

- Eh bien, que se passe-t-il, Kiki ? As-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

L'interrogé hésita, se demandant sur l'instant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. En fin de compte, il se dit que ce n'était plus le moment de reculer.

- En fait, oui. Il s'est produit un phénomène étrange, hier soir, et j'aurais voulu avoir votre avis.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Tandis qu'il lui racontait les rêves qu'il avait faits, s'interrogant sur leurs significations, il la vit blêmir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Non, non, ça va, le rassura-t-elle. Tes songes sont effectivement troublants, surtout le dernier qui semble s'être réalisé. De plus, à la façon dont tu les as vécus, il pourrait bien s'agir de prémonitions. Est-ce que c'est une capacité que l'on rencontre habituellement chez un représentant du peuple de Mû ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit l'enfant.

- C'est certainement en rapport avec le fait que l'âme du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier t'a conseillé de chercher à savoir qui étaient tes parents. Sais-tu où se trouvent les autres membres de ton peuple ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Maître Mû m'a quelque fois parlé d'une communauté vivant dans les montagnes himalayennes mais il ne m'a pas révélé l'endroit exact.

- Peut-être a-t-il laissé des notes pouvant t'éclairer ?

_- _C'est possible, dit-il en repensant aux étagères remplies de parchemins de la pagode où lui et son mentor habitaient. Je retournerai à Jamir dès que les funérailles auront été célébrées.

- Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble. Je te demanderai seulement de prendre soin de toi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé à y voir plus clair.

Sa pose, pleine de respect et de déférence à son égard, la fit sourire. _Il a mûri,_ songea-t-elle.

- Pas besoin de telle formalité entre nous, Kiki, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je serai toujours là si tu ressens à nouveau le besoin de parler. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille vérifier une chose importante.

Sitôt qu'elle eût dit cela, elle sortit de la pièce, en proie à un terrible doute.

_Il a bien parlé d'une lame en or, _repensa-t-elle_, ce n'est tout de même pas … _

Mais déjà, son parcours la conduisait vers la salle du Grand Pope.

L'astre du jour était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque les deux jeunes hommes sortirent pour profiter de ses rayons bienfaiteurs. Sensiblement de même taille, le premier avait de longs cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune qui lui descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, un regard couleur de roche et le teint hâlé, résultat d'une vie passée à affronter les éléments. Le second aurait pu être son exact contraire avec sa peau blanche, presque diaphane, sa chevelure solaire quelque peu ébouriffée et, héritage de son côté russe, des yeux – du moins un œil puisque celui de gauche était caché par un bandage – d'une limpidité digne d'un glacier. Pourtant, de telles différences n'empêchaient pas les deux demi-frères de s'entendre à merveille.

- Quand je pense que la sœur de Seiya se trouvait ici durant tout ce temps, si proche de lui, et qu'ils ne se sont jamais croisés, dit l'adolescent blond avec dépit.

- Il faut, en effet, reconnaître que tout cela est tragique.

- En tout cas, elle est forte. J'aurais pensé que le choc de la nouvelle la laisserait anéantie.

- Peut-être qu'en son for intérieur, elle avait ressenti la mort de son frère bien avant qu'on ne la lui confirme. Malgré tout, même si elle semble aller bien de l'extérieur, je suis certain que son cœur saigne. Je pense qu'elle devra exprimer cette douleur tôt ou tard.

- Hum …

Préférant ne pas prolonger leurs tourments, le métis décida de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de le remarquer depuis notre retour, mais tu as une nouvelle fois recouvrer la vue, Shiryû.

- Oui, apparemment le fait de m'éveiller à l'Arayashiki, le huitième sens, m'a permis de guérir de ma cécité. Le même phénomène s'était produit lorsque j'avais affronté DeathMask en m'ouvrant au septième sens pour la première fois. Et de ton côté, comment va la blessure que tu as reçue durant la bataille contre Poséidon ?

Le Chevalier du Cygne porta instinctivement sa main vers la bande de tissu qui recouvrait une partie de son visage.

- Elle est en bonne voie de guérison, cependant, d'après ce que le guérisseur, un certain Diolon, m'a dit en changeant le pansement ce matin, il se pourrait que je ne voie plus aussi bien qu'auparavant de cet œil.

- Je suis désolé, Hyôga, répondit l'Asiatique.

- Ne le sois pas, c'est le genre de chose qui peut arriver lorsque l'on entame un combat. En tant que Chevaliers, nous le savons pertinemment.

Avant que Shiryû ait pu ajouter quelque chose, son demi-frère enchaîna avec une autre question.

- Vas-tu retourner en Chine ?

- Oh … Euh … Oui, je vais prendre le premier vol que je pourrai trouver. Je dois rentrer afin de rassurer Shunrei. De plus, je souhaiterais qu'elle m'accompagne lors de mon voyage de retour pour la Grèce, ainsi elle pourra assister à l'hommage funèbre. (Un voile descendit sur ses yeux lorsqu'il continua.) Le Vieux Maître … Dohko … était comme un père pour elle et je sais qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Seiya. Je pense qu'elle aimerait pouvoir leur dire au revoir.

- La perte de cet homme sera dure à encaisser, surtout s'il représentait son seul semblant de famille à ce que tu m'en as dit.

- Je sais, fit Shiryû en soupirant. Je suis navré si cela te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, Hyôga.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Revoir Camus, même si ce n'était que pour un bref instant m'a permis de faire le deuil.

- J'en suis heureux pour toi, lui répondit son ami.

- Merci, Shiryû, sincèrement.

D'ordinaire plutôt réservé, voir glacial, le comportement de Hyôga surprit son compagnon. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

- Eh bien, de rien. Nous sommes frères mais aussi des amis avant toute chose, c'est normal. Bon, je vais aller préparer mes affaires. On se voit à mon retour, dans deux jours.

- Bien sûr. Fais bon voyage.

_Chine, Province du Jiangxi, au sud de la ville de Jiujiang_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Shiryû avait quitté l'aéroport avec pour tout bagage un simple sac de toile passé par-dessus son épaule. A son arrivée, il avait décidé de faire le chemin à pieds, mais quand le conducteur d'un véhicule de transport de marchandises se dirigeant vers Rozan lui avait proposé de l'emmener, il avait finit par accepter. Se retrouvant en compagnie d'autres voyageurs, il avait pu discuter avec eux, tout en redécouvrant ce paysage qu'il affectionnait tant. A mesure qu'ils avançaient sur de petites routes de terre, ils avaient croisé de nombreux paysans qui revenaient des champs, leur journée de travail terminée.

Le Chevalier du Dragon laissa derrière lui ses compagnons de route lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le dernier village situé dans la plaine. Prenant ses maigres possessions, il se mit en route pour gravir les versants boisés qui s'offraient à lui. Bien que la fin de l'après-midi s'annonçait plutôt chaude, surtout pour un mois d'avril dans cette partie des montagnes, il s'en accommoda sans problèmes. Traversant des zones de hauts plateaux et de rizières cultivées en terrasses, il se rapprochait petit à petit du lieu où il s'était entraîné six années durant. Il s'enfonça dans des forêts tantôt de pins, tantôt de bambous et put admirer une profusion de fleurs sauvages, telles les azalées, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour se reposer un peu et contempla les parois à pic recouvertes de conifères qui se nimbaient d'un ton orangé à la lumière du soleil couchant. Comme toujours, la magnificence du panorama lui coupa le souffle.

Reprenant son parcours, il se mit à suivre les eaux bouillonnantes d'un torrent qui dévalait les pentes pour remonter jusqu'à leur source. L'air ambiant, saturé de minuscules gouttelettes, allait en se rafraîchissant sensiblement. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à entendre un formidable grondement que la végétation avait du mal à assourdir. Ce dernier allait en s'amplifiant tandis qu'il progressait dans sa direction. Sortant finalement du couvert des arbres, il distingua enfin le bout de son périple : la grande cascade de Rozan, dont nombre de poètes avait glorifié la beauté.

Il gravit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la petite maison, construite à l'écart de la chute d'eau. Constituée de briques et coiffée d'un toit de tuiles en céramiques, la bâtisse se révélait accueillante dès le premier coup d'oeil. Un petit jardin bien entretenu était visible sur un des côtés. Repoussant la porte, Shiryû entra en annonçant son arrivée.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint en retour.

Il en déduisit que Shunrei devait être sortie. Il déposa ses affaires sur une commode près de l'entrée. A l'intérieur, le sol était recouvert par un plancher à la surface duquel où pouvait observer des traces d'usure. L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais l'espace était bien occupé par divers meubles en bois.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'il entreprit d'allumer un feu dans l'âtre situé au centre de la pièce creusé dans le sol. Il se saisit de quelques bûches dans la maigre réserve, ajouta des brindilles sèches et enflamma le tout avec un briquet et de l'amadou. D'abord timides, les braises s'en prirent bien vite au combustible. Satisfait de son travail, Shiryû ressortit de la maison pour guetter l'arrivée de Shunrei.

A peine eût-il ouvert la porte qu'il se retrouva face à la jeune fille.

L'homme était apparu devant elle si soudainement, auréolé de surcroît par une aura flamboyante, qu'elle en sursauta en laissant échapper la brassée de bois qu'elle portait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix effrayée tout en reculant de plusieurs pas. Puis distinguant mieux la personne qui se tenait face à elle, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer.

- Shiryû, c'est bien toi ?

- Bien entendu que c'est moi, Shunrei, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, qu'il referma en une étreinte protectrice. Il huma avec délice le parfum de ses cheveux, toujours aussi impeccablement nattés, tandis qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du chagrin. J'ai été un imbécile.

Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par se séparer.

- Le Vieux Maître n'est pas avec toi ?

Sa question le fit imperceptiblement tressaillir. Même s'il avait imaginé le discours qu'il lui tiendrait quand le moment serait venu, il oublia tout dans l'instant.

- Oh, Shiryû, tes yeux …

- Viens, Shunrei, rentrons, il commence à faire froid et il y a beaucoup de choses dont je dois te parler.

Quand ils furent installés, Shiryû attrapa avec un morceau de tissu le pot en métal qu'il avait mis à chauffer et versa son contenu dans deux tasses. Il lui en tendit une.

- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à entendre alors essaye de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise d'acquiescement, appréhendant trop ce qu'il allait lui dire pour répondre avec des mots. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, utilisant les informations qu'il connaissait lui-même et celles qu'il avait apprises de la bouche de ses demi-frères. Shunrei ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes en apprenant les morts de Dohko et de Seiya.

Elle se blottit contre la poitrine de Shiryû pour y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin en cet instant.

Le Chevalier du Dragon avait beau être un individu que l'on qualifiait d'instruit, la situation le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes au creux de l'oreille. Finalement ses pleurs finirent par cesser, pour être remplacés par une lente et profonde respiration. _Elle s'est endormie,_ constata-t-il. Il songea un instant à la transporter dans sa chambre mais, se surprenant lui-même, il y renonça. Ce contact avait fait naître en lui des sensations qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Son cœur battait plus vite et il sentait comme un poids sur son estomac. Cependant, cela se révélait plutôt agréable en fin de compte. En la contemplant, il remarqua les cernes qui soulignaient ses paupières. Elle n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir depuis qu'il était parti et il se maudit intérieurement pour lui avoir infligé ça. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit réellement les paroles prononcées par le Vieux Maître lorsque celui-ci avait voulu l'empêcher de combattre. Il n'avait alors pas mesuré l'étendue de la peine qu'il provoquerait chez Shunrei s'il était mort, aveuglé par son sens du devoir. Maintenant qu'il était conscient de cela, mais aussi des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle, il se résolut à ne plus l'abandonner. Plus jamais.

Décidant de prolonger ce petit moment d'intimité, il se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur celle de Shunrei. Il avait oublié de lui parler de l'invitation de Saori mais cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit à son tour.

_9 avril 1987_

_Grèce, Athènes, Aéroport_

Shun et Hyôga attendaient le vol en provenance de Chine depuis le quai de débarquement. Un peu plus en retrait, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, se tenait un jeune homme que l'on devinait plus âgé que ses deux vis-à-vis de par sa grande taille. Malgré son ascendance japonaise, il avait des pupilles bleu sombre et une tignasse de cheveux noirs aux reflets cobalt. Une fine cicatrice, ressortant sur sa peau brunie par le soleil, se profilait à la base de son arête nasale presque entre les deux yeux témoin muet d'un ancien drame.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon horaire, Shun ? demanda le Chevalier du Cygne.

- Certain. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul avion qui arrive depuis la Chine, aujourd'hui.

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'un appel sonore retentit afin de confirmer l'atterrissage de l'appareil.

- Tu vois ? dit le jeune homme au yeux noisette avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Bientôt, les portes d'accès s'ouvrirent et un flot de passagers en sortit. Ils repérèrent assez vite le couple qui les intéressait et l'appelèrent à grand renfort de gestes de la main.

Lorsqu'ils se furent rejoints, Shiryû donna l'accolade à Shun et Hyôga puis fit de même avec Ikki qui se prêta au jeu sans hésiter. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sa réaction en aurait étonné plus d'un, à commencer par ses demi-frères, mais depuis son retour sur Terre, le Chevalier du Phénix s'était fait moins distant avec ses amis. Certes, il restait toujours en marge des autres, cependant, quand il se mêlait à eux, il le faisait avec plus de facilité qu'auparavant. Peut-être était-ce dû à la mort de Seiya ou plus simplement à un abandon de son attitude solitaire ? Quand il eût terminé, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée en arrière.

- Mes amis, je vous présente Shunrei. Shunrei, je te présente mes demi-frères. Voici Hyôga, fit-il en désignant le garçon avec un bandage sur l'œil gauche, Shun – celui avec les cheveux châtains – et Ikki – le plus grand des trois.

- Enchanté, déclara la jeune fille en japonais.

Ils la saluèrent en retour en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop surpris par le fait qu'elle connaisse leur langue. A la vue de leurs mines désappointées, Shiryû se dit qu'une petite explication s'imposait.

- Lorsque j'ai été envoyé sur mon lieu d'entraînement, je n'avais que peu de connaissances en matière de langue étrangère. Heureusement, mon maître et Shunrei m'ont bien aidés, en retour, je lui ai appris le japonais.

Ils acquiescèrent dans un même ensemble.

- Venez, dit le Chevalier d'Andromède, une voiture de la fondation Graad nous attend à l'extérieur.

- Très bien, allons-y.

_10 avril 1987_

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Grande Place_

Une fine bruine imprégnait l'atmosphère depuis le début de l'après-midi. L'eau rendait luisantes les antiques pierres des lieux où se tenaient ceux qui faisaient partie du cortège funèbre. Et ils étaient nombreux Chevaliers, gardes, habitants du Domaine Sacré, simples villageois, tous étaient réunis au même endroit : la grande place du Sanctuaire. Chacun s'était vêtu d'un manteau ou d'une cape de couleur noire et ainsi rassemblés, ils ressemblaient à une immense étendue de ténèbres mouvantes. A la tête de cet immense groupe se trouvait la déesse Athéna, elle aussi parée de sombres atours. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire laissés libres, avaient été réunis en une queue-de-cheval avec un ruban afin de dégager son visage. Derrière elle, on pouvait distinguer les formes de plusieurs rondins empilés les uns sur les autres de manière à constitués quatorze bûchers. Un air de solennité imprégnait l'atmosphère, bien que celui-ci soit troublé parfois par de brefs conciliabules entre les personnes présentes.

La jeune femme dont l'humidité ambiante avait plaqué la chevelure sur son crâne depuis qu'elle avait abaissé sa capuche, s'adressa, en grec, à la foule d'une voix forte et claire :

- Peuple du Sanctuaire ! Vous vous interrogez certainement sur mon identité, et c'est une question légitime.

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut le rassemblement.

- Je vais donc vous répondre. Je suis Saori Kido, la présente réincarnation de la déesse Pallas Athéna ! Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est avant toute chose pour que nous puissions rendre hommage aux courageux hommes qui ont sacrifié leurs vies afin que les notions d'espoir, de justice et de paix continuent d'exister. Ainsi, selon les traditions ancestrales, nous allons immoler leurs corps comme cela se faisait pour les héros de l'Antiquité.

Elle se rapprocha du premier bûcher et fit un signe de tête discret à Kiki pour que celui-ci la rejoigne. Elle lui confia alors la torche qu'elle tenait et murmura :

- C'est à toi, plus qu'à moi, d'honorer sa mémoire.

- Merci, répondit-il tout aussi bas.

S'avançant vers le futur brasier, il prononça une prière.

- Bien que n'ayant pas connu ma famille, je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de le faire avec vous à mes côtés, maître. Vous étiez à la fois un grand frère et un père à mes yeux. Je suis fier d'avoir suivi votre enseignement et tâcherai de toujours m'en montrer digne. Adieu.

Il posa l'extrémité ignée sur le combustible imprégné d'huile et ajouta, tandis que ses larmes coulaient :

- Vous me manquerez.

Le bois prit feu instantanément malgré l'humidité et sa lumière éclaira l'obscurité ambiante. Quelques personnes parmi la foule entamèrent alors un chant funèbre, avant d'être imités par le reste du rassemblement. Sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçût, une étincelle de couleur azur se forma sur la grande horloge au-dessus du signe du Bélier.

En ayant terminé, il tendit le brandon à Athéna qui se dirigea vers la seconde pile de bois. Parvenue à son niveau, la jeune fille se lança dans une oraison funèbre :

- Aldebaran du Taureau, toi, le géant dont la force n'avait d'égale que la gentillesse. Jamais un ennemi n'aura franchi ton Temple de ton vivant. Pour cela, je t'honore.

Simultanément des flammèches oranges et bleues apparurent. Puis vint le tour du troisième.

- Saga et Kanon des Gémeaux, vous, dont les complots ont fait couler beaucoup de sang, vos sacrifices auront permis de racheter vos fautes.

Du quatrième_._

- DeathMask du Cancer, toi qui t'es rendu coupable de nombreux crimes au cours de ta vie, tes actions dans la mort auront redonné un sens à ton titre de Chevalier d'Or.

Du cinquième.

- Aiolia du Lion, toi, l'indomptable guerrier qui fut l'un des premiers de ton ordre à me reconnaître et à me défendre.

Du sixième.

- Shaka de la Vierge, toi, qui a offert ta vie pour m'adresser un ultime message et qui m'a protégée aux Enfers.

Arrivée au septième, elle se tourna vers Shiryû et Shunrei et les invita à prendre sa place. S'avançant de quelques pas, le couple se retrouva finalement face au bûcher dédié au Chevalier d'Or de la Balance. D'abord muet, l'élève du défunt se décida à parler, non sans avoir pris une longue inspiration avant :

- Vieux Maître, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu vous remercier de tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, alors je tiens à profiter de cette occasion pour le faire. Je ne sais pas si mes paroles vous parviendront mais je tenais à dire que j'ai été heureux d'être votre disciple. Vous m'avez enseigné bien des choses qui m'ont permis de devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Peut-être que le moment venu, nous nous reverrons, d'ici là, adieu.

- Adieu, Vieux Maître, fit écho la voix de Shunrei.

Quand les deux jeunes gens eurent reprit leur place dans la foule, Saori continua :

- Milo du Scorpion, toi, qui a conduit un homme vers sa rédemption en l'absolvant de ses péchés.

- Aiolos du Sagittaire, toi que l'on qualifiait de traître, tu étais en réalité le plus fidèle de mes serviteurs. Tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant et même après ta mort, tu as continué de veiller sur nous à travers ton Armure. Que ton nom, longtemps terni, retrouve son éclat.

- Shura du Capricorne, toi qui pensais que l'on ne donnait plus sa vie pour défendre des idéaux, un geste particulier t'as fait ouvrir les yeux au moment de disparaître, te poussant à un repentir sincère.

Le Chevalier du Dragon posa inconsciemment sa main sur son avant-bras droit, là où reposait désormais Excalibur, l'épée sacrée qui lui avait été confiée.

Parvenue au onzième, ce fut Hyôga qui se présenta aux côtés d'Athéna.

- C'est la troisième fois que je vous dit adieu, Camus, commença-t-il. Bien que vous m'ayez toujours enjoint de fermer mon cœur à ce genre d'émotions, être responsable de la mort de son maître et d'un ami d'enfance est un fardeau lourd à porter. Toutefois, vous revoir a soulagé mon âme et m'a permis de me libérer d'une partie de mes fautes. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions à nouveau sur les plaines de Sibérie. Adieu.

- Aphrodite des Poissons, poursuivit Saori, toi qui estimais que celui qui détenait la force, détenait la justice, tu as été détrompé par ton trépas. Tes actes au cours de ta seconde vie ont prouvés que tu avais compris ton erreur.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer.

- De tout temps, ceux qui ont utilisésl'Athena Exclamation__ont été mis au ban de l'ordre de la Chevalerie.Néanmoins, au vu des circonstances qui ont conduit à son utilisation par six des Chevaliers d'Or, je lève la mesure de bannissement qui pèse sur eux et les réintègre dans l'ordre.

Ayant terminé son discours, elle se rapprocha du treizième monticule.

- Shion, survivant de la précédente Guerre Sainte, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, toi qui a continué à me servir par-delà la mort, allant même jusqu'à t'attirer l'opprobre de tes pairs. Pour cela, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

C'était la première immolation d'un dirigeant du domaine sacré depuis les temps anciens. En effet, la tradition voulait que le Grand Pope soit enterré avec ses prédécesseurs sous les fondations du Palais qui leur servait de résidence afin de devenir une partie intégrante de la terre qu'ils avaient administrée. Les Chevaliers inclinèrent leurs têtes afin de saluer le départ de cet homme d'exception. Enfin, Athéna se positionna devant le dernier bûcher où reposait une forme recouverte de tissu.

Au milieu de ces bandes, gisait la dépouille de Seiya. Aucun renflement visible n'indiquait qu'il portait son armure.

En fait, lorsque la sœur du Chevalier de Pégase avait pénétré dans la chambre, la veille, afin d'apprêter le corps de son frère en le lavant de la poussière et du sang qui le souillait, l'armure s'était mise à émettre des vaguelettes de lumière qui avaient rempli la pièce. La douce lueur diffusait une agréable chaleur comme si elle avait voulu réconforter Seika, puis elle se fit plus froide, plus triste, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte son porteur. Un ultime adieu en somme. La sœur du défunt avait alors rempli son office avec un étonnant détachement, évitant au possible de penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Une voix féminine, marquée par l'émotion, la ramena au présent.

- Seiya, tu t'es révélé être le plus dévoué de mes protecteurs mais aussi un ami fidèle. Ta ténacité a souvent servi d'exemple à ceux qui t'entouraient, leur redonnant espoir et courage. Ton souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans le cœur des personnes qui t'ont connu et aimé. Adieu, mon ami.

Saori, des larmes perlant à ses paupières, jeta le brandon sur la pile de rondins. Aussitôt, en réponse à son geste, des flammes se mirent à lécher le bois et le corps du défunt. Une odeur de chair brûlée ne tarda pas à se mêler à celle de la résine de pin.

Tous les compagnons du Chevalier de Pégase gardaient la tête haute, résolus à honorer la mémoire de leur ami sans plus verser de larmes. Cela serait revenu à s'apitoyer sur son sort et ça, Seiya ne l'aurait voulu à aucun prix. June, assise dans un fauteuil roulant, pressa doucement la main de Shun afin de lui signifier qu'elle était là et le soutenait, qu'il pouvait puiser de la force en elle.

Cette dernière avait, en effet, tenu à assister à la cérémonie, au grand dam de Diolon qui lui avait pourtant préconisé de se reposer le plus possible. Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune fille qui n'avait rien voulu savoir. Estimant qu'elle avait assez fauté envers Athéna en étant absente lors des batailles, elle pouvait bien au moins faire ça, et tant pis si cela rallongeait sa convalescence. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas rester indéfiniment alitée.

Soudain, le cri déchirant de Seika vint perturber le silence religieux qui régnait. La bonde derrière laquelle s'était accumulée toute sa tristesse venait finalement de se rompre. A genoux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, la jeune femme laissait libre cours à sa peine, martelant le sol de ses deux mains. Sa souffrance avait enfin trouvé une échappatoire. Jabu et Nachi essayèrent de la soutenir du mieux qu'ils purent durant cette épreuve.

Bien que la détresse de la sœur de Seiya la touchait profondément, Saori ne pouvait que continuer la cérémonie.

- Mes amis ! dit-elle.

A ses mots, le chant funèbre qui continuait de flotter dans les airs, cessa.

- Voici venu le moment de prendre part au repas solennel. Je vous prie de suivre le capitaine Nereus et ses hommes, ils vous conduiront jusqu'à l'endroit prévu à cet effet.

Les habitants du Sanctuaire se dispersèrent petit à petit, non pas dans le tumulte mais dans un même ensemble, laissant derrière eux leur déesse et ses défenseurs. Bientôt, ce fut le tour de ces derniers de se détourner des bûchers après avoir adressé un ultime au revoir à leurs frères d'armes. Seule demeura la déesse de la Sagesse ou plutôt Saori Kido en cet instant. Et enfin, à la lueur rougeoyante des brasiers, elle s'éloigna elle aussi, abandonnant les morts pour rejoindre les vivants.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le grand bâtiment de marbre et de pierre où s'étaient réunis les convives bruissait d'activité et de conversations, quatre ombres sortirent sous le firmament constellé d'étoiles. Celles-ci étaient bien visibles depuis que le ciel s'était dégagé.

- C'est une nuit magnifique, dit Shun, le regard levé vers la voûte céleste.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Shiryû, et c'était une belle cérémonie.

Ces phrases avaient été lancées banalement dans le but de meubler le silence qui pesait entre eux.

- Maintenant que tout est terminé, je pense que je vais retourner en Sibérie, déclara Hyôga, au moins pour un temps.

- Pour ma part, annonça le Chevalier du Dragon, je vais également repartir pour la Chine.

- Tant que June ne se sera pas complètement remise de ses blessures, je vais rester ici, répondit Shun. J'en profiterai aussi pour étudier ce que contient la grande bibliothèque. Et toi, grand frère ?

- Oh, vous me connaissez, dit Ikki, je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps au moment endroit. Je serai donc à droite ou à gauche. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrai vous prêter main forte lorsque vous vous y attendrez le moins.

Ses trois compagnons sourirent face à cette attitude typique.

- Et qu'en est-il des autres ? demanda le métis au bout d'une minute.

- Je crois qu'ils vont retourner sur les lieux de leur formation pour continuer à s'entraîner, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux noisette. Et Kiki a déclaré vouloir se rendre rapidement à Jamir, à ce qu'il m'a semblé.

_Jamir, _songeaShiryû en repensant à la grande pagode. _Désirerait-il reprendre le flambeau de Mû ? Ou bien, y aurait-il autre chose ?_

- Donc le Sanctuaire ne compterait que très peu de personnes dans l'éventualité où il serait attaqué, en déduisit le Chevalier du Cygne.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons grand-chose à redouter dans l'immédiat, le contra Shiryû. Si la personne qui s'est introduite ici, et plus probablement celui ou celle qu'elle sert, ne nous ont pas attaqués même juste après notre retour, au moment où nous étions le plus faible, je doute qu'ils remettent ça maintenant que nous avons un semblant de cohésion.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, acheva Ikki, il faudra que nous restions attentifs. D'ailleurs, je profiterai de mes errances pour récolter le plus d'informations possibles.

- Nous essaierons de faire de même, dit Shun avant d'ajouter, et dire que nous venons à peine de sortir d'une terrible bataille pour peut-être replonger dans une autre.

Ils demeurèrent perdus dans leurs pensées quelques minutes après cette dernière tirade. Finalement, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté.

_19 avril 1987_

_Grèce, Domaine des Solo_

Saori descendit de la limousine noire par la portière que Tatsumi lui tenait ouverte.

_- _Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais le faire moi-même, dit la jeune femme avec un ton quelque peu exaspéré.

- Mais … enfin … mademoiselle, c'est mon travail, répondit celui-ci, penaud.

Voyant que ses paroles avaient blessé son majordome, son expression se radoucit.

- Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais j'aimerais faire certaines choses par moi-même désormais. Je souhaiterais ne plus avoir à dépendre de quelqu'un, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

Même si elle était peu convaincue par cette réponse, Saori hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La discussion étant close, du moins l'espérait-elle, elle reporta son attention sur la propriété qui lui faisait face.

Juste après avoir franchi le portail qui marquait l'entrée du domaine, on avançait sur un chemin de graviers blancs qui serpentait le long de vastes jardins. A droite et à gauche, plusieurs pins d'une dizaine de mètres de haut délimitaient la propriété. Une fois que l'on avait traversé ce parcours végétal, on découvrait le manoir de la famille Solo, construit par le grand-père de l'actuel héritier. L'immense demeure avait été bâtie en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer Egée. Comme si l'habitant avait voulu se rapprocher le plus possible de la source de la fortune des Solo. Ayant imposé à Tastumi de l'attendre, elle gravit les marches, seule, l'air iodé des flots qui heurtaient la roche en contrebas venant emplir ses narines.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle annonça sa venue grâce à une sonnette. Aussitôt après que le carillon eût retenti, un homme d'âge mûr en livrée de majordome lui déverrouilla l'accès avant de l'inviter à entrer.

Bien qu'elle fut déjà venue une fois auparavant, Saori n'en fut pas moins émerveillée par la beauté des lieux. L'habitation avait été décorée avec goût. Des sculptures et des œuvres d'art étaient disposées un peu partout et de nombreux tableaux représentant des scènes maritimes étaient accrochés aux murs. Enfin, à la périphérie de son champ de vision, une statue en particulier attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une représentation du dieu des Mers, Poséidon, sur son char, une bride pour diriger son attelage d'hippocampes dans une main et son trident dans l'autre. Cette vision lui rappela ce qu'elle était venue faire ici. De prime abord, sa résolution de revoir l'homme qui servait d'incarnation à son divin oncle paraissait une bonne idée, pourtant alors qu'elle se tenait devant cette statue, des doutes subsistaient dans son esprit. En effet, qu'espérait-elle à l'issue de cette entrevue ? Et surtout, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire pour le convaincre ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'appel de son nom.

- Mademoiselle Kido ?

Elle reconnut le propriétaire de la douce voix, presque musicale avant même d'avoir fini de se retourner.

- Général Sorrento, comment allez-vous ?

Mi-longs et légèrement bouclés, les cheveux blonds tirant sur le brun de son interlocuteur se mariaient à merveille avec ses yeux bleu pâle. Pourtant ce beau visage était troublé par une mimique d'étonnement. En effet, la question avait été posée sur un ton tellement banal, surtout pour une personne incarnant une divinité, qu'il s'en retrouva pantois. Se ressaisissant, ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et répondit :

- Bien, je vous remercie, Athéna. Mais ici, je ne suis que Sorrento, un simple étudiant en musique.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, il tenait dans sa main droite une flûte traversière. Cependant, la jeune femme savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Cet instrument si banal fut-il était une arme redoutable entre les mains du Général.

- Tout comme je ne suis que Saori Kido, finit-elle par dire avec malice.

Sorrento sourit malgré lui face à cette réplique. Bien qu'incarnant une déesse, la jeune femme était toute en simplicité.

- Je suis venu voir Julian ou plutôt Poséidon, ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques de secondes.

- Sa majesté ! demanda-t-il surpris. Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous voulez de lui ?

Saori remarqua qu'il s'était imperceptiblement raidi, prêt à parer à toute éventualité pour protéger son maître.

- N'aie crainte, Sorrento, je veux simplement le remercier pour l'aide qu'il a fournie à mes Chevaliers.

Rassuré, le jeune homme se détendit.

- Mais si je puis me permettre, vous avez scellé son âme, alors comment comptez-vous le contacter. Quand il s'est libéré pour vous venir en aide, cela n'a duré qu'une ou deux minutes. Je ne sais absolument pas si cette durée peut être prolongée.

- Il est vrai que c'est problématique, avoua-t-elle.

- Avec votre cosmos, avança-t-il, vous pouvez certainement agir sur le sceau. Il suffirait de diminuer son intensité le temps de votre conversation.

- Oui, cela doit pouvoir fonctionner.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de dire ça ! _se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. _Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, et en admettant que je puisse, il se pourrait qu'au lieu de lever temporairement le sceau, je le brise. Puis-je prendre ce risque ? Oui, _se dit-elle après une éternité de réflexion, _je peux. Je le dois même._

Elle concentra son cosmos, nimbant la pièce d'une succession de vagues d'or et d'argent. Visionnant en esprit le vase à l'intérieur duquel avait été enfermé Poséidon, elle mobilisa sa volonté afin d'influer sur la résistance du sceau comme si celui-ci avait subi les ravages du temps. Ainsi altéré, il ne pourrait plus empêcher le captif de s'échapper. Cependant, elle exerça un contrôle mental suffisamment ferme pour que le scellé même affaibli conservât, en partie, sa capacité à maintenir le dieu des Mers enchaîné, telle une ancre entravant les mouvements d'un navire. En somme, il aurait un pied en dehors de sa prison et l'autre à l'intérieur, partagé entre deux états. Quand son entretien serait terminé, elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire machine arrière pour tout remettre en place. Néanmoins, l'exercice se révéla d'un niveau sans commune mesure avec ce qu'elle avait déjà pu réaliser grâce à ses pouvoirs. Un léger voile de sueur était apparu sur son front lorsqu'elle annonça :

- Voilà, c'est fait.

- Venez, je vais vous conduire auprès de lui.

Ils traversèrent la salle de réception où avait eu lieu, un mois plus tôt, le bal destiné à célébrer le seizième anniversaire de leur hôte et parvinrent finalement sur la terrasse. Une vue imprenable sur l'immensité marine s'offrait à eux. Descendant un escalier, ils avancèrent en direction du kiosque où se trouvait Julian Solo. Ce dernier était debout et leur tournait le dos, sa longue chevelure dorée flottant librement au gré de la brise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tout près que l'énergie de l'Ebranleur du Sol se manifesta. Leurs peaux se mirent à picoter et l'air ambiant sembla s'alourdir.

Celui qui était Julian Solo encore quelques instants auparavant se tourna vers eux. Son regard vert d'eau transfiguré par le pouvoir du dieu des Mers se posa sur le Général. En réponse, ce dernier s'agenouilla avec promptitude.

- Majesté, dit-il simplement, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu mènes Athéna jusqu'à moi, Sorrento, j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude, déclara Poséidon ironique.

Le sourire qu'il arborait disparut néanmoins dès que Saori se campa devant lui.

- Et bien, que me vaut ta visite, Athéna ? Pourquoi tant de magnanimité ?

- J'avais besoin de discuter avec toi.

- Le fait que je puisse investir à nouveau ce corps ne dépend que de ton bon vouloir alors fais donc comme bon te semble ! lança-t-il, acide. Tu peux te retirer, Général.

- Bien, majesté.

Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, le dieu invita sa visiteuse à s'asseoir à la petite table installée sous la structure en bois.

- Alors, ma chère nièce, viens-tu te vanter de ta victoire contre mon frère ? Ou bien, peut-être que tu es venue me voir pour que je te pardonne de m'avoir emprisonné ? demanda-t-il sarcastique.

Sans prêter attention aux remarques de son oncle, la déesse répondit :

- Si je suis venue, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir aidé mes Chevaliers.

- Ah, ça …, j'ai simplement voulu éviter qu'Hadès s'empare de la Terre.

- Te soucierais-tu du sort des humains ?

- Bien que tu ais scellé mon âme, une infime partie est demeurée dans ce corps. (Il désigna sa personne dans un geste théâtral.) J'ai pu voir le monde tel qu'il est aujourd'hui à travers les yeux de Julian, et ce que j'ai vu est très loin de m'avoir plus. Guerre, pauvreté, pollution, …, à ce rythme la race humaine s'autodétruira et à terme la Terre subira le même sort.

- Tant qu'il restera des personnes capables de faire preuve de bonté et d'altruisme, ce monde ne sera pas totalement corrompu. Peut-être même s'améliorera-t-il.

- Tu rêves éveillée, Athéna. Pourtant, je te concède qu'il y a encore des gens qui se soucient de leur prochain, et je peux concevoir que tu veuilles veiller sur ceux-là.

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration.

- De quoi voulais-tu vraiment me parler, Athéna ?

Etait-il si facile de lire en elle ? En tout cas, lui y était parvenu comme si elle était transparente. En y repensant, c'était étrange de parler de telles choses avec un oncle contre lequel elle s'était toujours battue. Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était produit au Sanctuaire peu avant qu'elle revienne.

- Petite idiote ! l'abjura-t-il de sa voix aussi profonde que l'océan quand elle eût terminé. Comment as-tu pu laisser cet objet tomber entre les mains du premier venu ! C'est à se demander comment tu as pu hériter du titre de déesse de la Sagesse !

Saori se doutait que le bien qu'on lui avait dérobé était précieux, mais pas au point que sa perte provoquât l'ire de son oncle. Oublieuse de son amour-propre, elle se risqua à le questionner, même si cela revenait à s'attirer intentionnellement les foudres du dieu :

- En quoi est-il si important ?

Comprenant le besoin de connaissances de sa nièce, l'Ebranleur du Sol consentit à se calmer un peu avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas tant l'artefact en lui-même qui est important mais le pouvoir dont il est investi.

- Le pouvoir ?

Les rares fois où ils avaient été en contact, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti quoi que ce fut de spécial.

- Oui, un pouvoir ancien, plus vieux que les dieux eux-mêmes. Aussi loin que peut remonter ma mémoire plusieurs fois millénaire, ils existaient déjà. Ils ont traversés l'ère des Titans et pourrait même dater d'une époque antérieure. Pour espérer faire couler l'Ichor, il faut être un individu doué d'une incroyable volonté et d'une force certaine, mais avec un tel objet, un simple mortel peut porter atteinte à un dieu. C'est pour cette raison que cet artefact a été dissimulé, lui et ses semblables d'ailleurs.

- Il en existe donc d'autres ?

- Oui. Néanmoins, j'ignore à quoi ils ressemblent et bien entendu, encore moins où ils se trouvent. Nos aïeux ont tout fait pour les cacher. Cette dague était le seul artefact dont j'avais connaissance puisque c'est Zeus, ton père, qui l'a confié à ta garde lorsqu'il t'a délégué la protection de la Terre. Apparemment, il a fait une erreur.

- Peut-être, répliqua froidement la jeune femme. Il n'empêche que je m'en suis assez bien tiré dans cette tâche jusqu'ici. Et ce n'est pas toi, du fond de ton vase, qui pourra me dire le contraire.

- Comment oses-tu ! s'insurgea l'Empereur des Mers.

- Allons, mon oncle, c'est de bonne guerre. Tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas continuer à me laisser faire. Tant que je n'avais pas obtenu d'informations, tu pouvais y aller tout ton saoul, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Encore une parole médisante et tu retournes de là d'où tu viens sans plus de cérémonie. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu en sortir, prendre une bouffée d'air frais, acheva-t-elle d'un ton incisif.

Poséidon fut quelque peu troublé durant l'espace d'un instant. La personnalité plus implacable de sa divine nièce aurait-elle prit le pas sur celle de l'humaine, Saori Kido ? A moins que ce ne soit cette dernière qui ait tout simplement prit de l'assurance depuis son affrontement contre le dieu du Monde Souterrain.

- Cependant, continua la déesse aux Yeux Pers d'une voix redevenue douce, comme tu l'as dit, il est regrettable que je me sois fait voler un objet possédant un tel potentiel de nuisance. Il faut croire que le destin me réserve encore une dernière bataille à livrer. Et je ferai en sorte d'être prête lorsque le moment sera venu.

Moins assuré qu'au début de leur entretien, Poséidon tenta tout de même une dernière pique.

- De bien belles paroles, Athéna, j'espère seulement que tu sauras t'y tenir.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi, mon oncle, lui avoua-t-elle avec un sourire, en guise de réponse. Si seulement nous pouvions discuter comme ça plus souvent.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'elle lui adressa avant de se lever et de partir en direction de l'escalier qui la conduirait à l'intérieur de la demeure des Solo. Peu de temps avant que son âme ne retourne dans sa geôle, l'Empereur des Mers murmura :

- Oui, moi aussi je m'arrangerai pour être prêt.

Il sentit alors un irrésistible courant l'arracher de force à l'enveloppe de chair et de sang qu'il avait momentanément retrouvée.

Ichor :

Dans la mythologie grecque, l'ichor est le sang des dieux, différent de celui des mortels.


	6. Chapter 5 : Vers une Nouvelle Génération

_23 avril 1987_

_Himalaya, quelque part dans les montagnes_

En ce début de matinée, on pouvait voir la brume accrochée aux arêtes rocheuses s'évaporer en larges volutes sous l'action du vent d'altitude, tandis que les rayons du soleil naissant se réverbéraient sur la neige, transformant celle-ci en véritable miroir scintillant, impossible à regarder très longtemps.

Une petite silhouette essayait d'avancer tant bien que mal à travers l'épais manteau blanc, s'aidant de temps à autre de son bâton de marche en y prenant appui. Quand elle eût laissé une longue tranchée derrière elle, elle marqua une pause et rabattit le capuchon de son manteau, libérant par la même une masse de cheveux auburn. Kiki entreprit alors de renouer l'écharpe qui en plus de lui tenir chaud, lui permettait de ne pas respirer les cristaux de glace transportés par l'air. Une fois que ce fût fait, il reprit sa route. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait quitté Jamir pour s'aventurer vers les sommets d'une des plus grandes chaînes de montagnes de la planète, à la recherche d'une réponse à ses questions. Et plus il s'aventurait vers les hauteurs et plus il lui semblait ressentir une sorte d'appel lointain qui l'aiguillait dans son périple montagnard.

A son retour du Sanctuaire, deux semaines auparavant, le jeune garçon s'était consciencieusement mis à la recherche d'informations que son mentor avait pu lui laisser. En fin de compte, il avait trouvé ce qui l'intéressait dans la pièce où son maître s'était constitué une petite bibliothèque. Franchir le seuil n'avait pas été facile, non parce que la porte qui en marquait l'entrée était verrouillée mais plutôt parce qu'il s'attendait à voir apparaître Mû de l'autre côté. Sur une des étagères, Kiki avait découvert une lettre scellée à la cire. Une fois qu'il l'eût décachetée, il s'aperçut que l'écriture sur le papier était celle de son maître. Cela ressemblait à un genre de testament, un peu comme si Mû avait tenu à ce que son élève prît connaissance de certaines choses même s'il ne devait plus être là pour les lui révéler en personne. Il en avait mémorisé chaque mot à force de la lire :

« Kiki,

Si tu lis ce message, c'est que je n'aurais pas pu te révéler les informations qui vont suivre de mon vivant. En temps normal, je t'aurai mis au courant quand tu aurai été suffisamment âgé, mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement. Bien que je n'en connaisse que les grandes lignes, voici ton histoire.

Tu me fus confié alors que tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson par des membres de notre peuple afin que d'une part, je te forme et d'autre part, que je veille sur toi et te protège.

Ta formation achevée, j'aurai dû t'envoyer dans la communauté qui t'avait vu naître afin que tu sois informé de ton passé gardé secret jusqu'ici. Néanmoins, je ne connais pas l'emplacement de cette dernière, n'y étant jamais retourné depuis ma propre naissance.

Je n'étais guère plus vieux que toi lorsque je fus moi-même confié à mon maître, Shion. Les indications que je peux te donner restent donc floues. La seule chose dont je sois certain, c'est qu'il te faudra chercher dans l'Himalaya, près de la frontière du Tibet, un lieu que notre peuple ainsi que les hommes nomment Shambhala. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir t'aider davantage et de pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps à tes côtés. Malgré tout, je suis heureux des moments que nous avons pu passer ensemble. J'espère avoir été un bon professeur.

Ton maître, Mû. »

Les yeux du jeune garçon devenaient humides alors qu'il repensait à ce message. Il les essuya avec sa manche et recentra son attention sur le paysage environnant. Bien que selon son regard, celui-ci demeurait inchangé, son sixième sens lui fit comprendre que ce qu'il voyait au-delà du point où il se trouvait, n'était pas vraiment réel. S'approchant de ce qui lui semblait être la "limite" de la réalité, il perçut la barrière qui se dressait devant lui en y posant sa paume. Sa destination se trouvait vraisemblablement de l'autre côté, mais comment traverser ce mur ?

Kiki essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait entendu sur la légendaire cité. Repoussant les idées les plus saugrenues, il ne conserva que celles qui semblaient contenir un fond de vérité. Finalement, il se souvint qu'une personne avait dit que seuls ceux qui avaient acquis le karma convenable pouvaient y accéder. Et si au lieu du karma, cette phrase faisait référence à l'éveil du cosmos ? Oui, cela valait le coup d'être tenté à défaut d'autre chose.

Il fit alors appel à l'énergie cosmique qui sommeillait en lui et commença à l'accroître, faisant apparaître un halo blafard autour de son corps. Tendant les mains devant lui pour toucher l'invisible barrière, il rencontra une nouvelle fois une résistance qui l'empêcha d'avancer. Cette déconvenue le laissa perplexe. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point de déclarer forfait, une idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Frôlant la paroi du bout des doigts, il se concentra sur le flux d'énergie qui y circulait.

Toute chose à un rythme, et si on parvient à établir lequel, il est possible d'entrer en résonance avec elle. C'est que ce que fit Kiki. Percevant chaque pulsation à travers sa peau, il se mit à harmoniser les vibrations de son cosmos pour que celles-ci atteignent un rythme identique. En un mot, il devenait une partie intégrante de la barrière, à l'instar d'une extension.

Etrangement, il eut l'impression de sentir une autre présence en plus de la sienne à ce moment-là mais celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Respirant un bon coup, il s'avança et parvint à passer au travers, à sa grande satisfaction. Une fois franchie, il découvrit ce que cette protection dissimulait. Une grande fissure dont il estima la largeur de base à deux mètres et la hauteur à environ trois mètres s'ouvrait dans la montagne. La lumière visible de l'autre côté suffit à rassurer Kiki quant à sa longueur. Rajustant son paquetage, il s'engagea dans le couloir de roche.

La vision qui s'offrit à lui, à sa sortie, lui coupa le souffle. Il se trouvait en haut d'un chemin qui descendait en pente douce en direction d'une vallée naturelle. Et, au creux de cette cuvette, se trouvait une cité cernée par les montagnes. A sa taille, cette dernière devait compter vraisemblablement dans les deux mille âmes.

- Shambhala, murmura-t-il, plein de respect.

Détournant son regard du spectacle, il prit la direction de la ville en contrebas. Après quelques minutes de marche, Kiki arriva en vue du mur d'enceinte. D'environ deux mètres cinquante de haut, celui-ci semblait plutôt avoir été construit pour marquer les limites de l'agglomération que pour assurer sa défense. Une ouverture en forme d'arche constituait l'unique point d'entrée. Enfin, le seul qui fut visible. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, sa progression fut stoppée par un homme vêtu d'un manteau en laine et armé d'un bâton entièrement en métal. Très certainement un garde.

De courts cheveux blonds, en désordre, il devait avoir à peine plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Levant une main pour signifier à Kiki de s'arrêter, il l'interrogea dans une langue que ce dernier ne connaissait pas, bien que la sonorité des mots lui fût vaguement familière pour avoir entendu son maître l'utiliser parfois. Découvrant son visage en signe de bonne foi, le jeune garçon lui répondit en tibétain :

- Désolé, je ne connais pas cette langue.

A la réaction de son interlocuteur, on pouvait en déduire que ce dernier était étonné que Kiki ne connaisse pas ce dialecte, pourtant commun à tous les représentants du peuple de Mû.

Le jeune homme se résolut à réitérer sa question de façon compréhensible :

- Qui es-tu, petit ? D'où viens-tu ? Et comment as-tu fait pour traverser la barrière ?

Tant de questions, mais au moins, il pouvait les comprendre.

- Je m'appelle Kiki et je viens de Jamir. Quant au champ de force, j'ai utilisé mon cosmos pour le franchir.

- Cosmos, Jamir, répéta le garde. (Un éclair de compréhension traversa soudain son esprit.) Tu es donc un Chevalier !

- Non, seulement un apprenti. La raison de ma venue est une lettre posthume que mon maître, Mû du Bélier, m'a laissée. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir m'en entretenir avec votre chef. Enfin, quelqu'un qui ait une certaine autorité.

- Et bien, fit l'homme avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-sérieux, tu ne manques pas de cran pour demander ça de cette façon.

Visiblement, sa remarque généra de la gêne chez le jeune garçon puisque ce dernier rougit.

- Néanmoins, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci.

Le regard de l'homme se fit subitement vague, comme s'il contemplait quelque chose situé au-delà de l'horizon.

_Il est en train de communiquer par télépathie,_ comprit Kiki.

L'envie de suivre la conservation mentale était tentante mais il la repoussa. Non pas que l'exercice soit ardu, vu son niveau en la matière il en était tout à fait capable, mais parce que son mentor lui avait vivement déconseillé de le faire. D'une part, parce que ceux qui discutaient pouvaient s'apercevoir de sa présence et donc très mal réagir face à une telle intrusion, et d'autre part, parce que c'était tout simplement impoli.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ta présence met le chef du Conseil dans tous ses états, déclara au bout d'un moment le soldat. Allez suis-moi, je vais te conduire jusqu'à sa demeure.

Le garde fit un signe de la main à un de ses collègues et s'engagea dans la cité, Kiki sur ses talons.

En évoluant parmi les quartiers aux rues pavées, le jeune apprenti put admirer l'architecture des bâtiments construits par son peuple. Des lignes fines et épurées sans fioritures quelconques aux délicates sculptures qui les mettaient en relief, les édifices dégageaient une beauté saisissante. L'éclat du soleil jouant sur les murs de ceux-ci, il était difficile de dire s'ils étaient faits de pierre ou de métal poli, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant de la part d'individus aussi réputés dans le travail de cette matière. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes au cours desquelles ils n'avaient guère communiqué, Kiki et son guide parvinrent à destination. Le jeune garçon demanda alors au garde, pourquoi il ne les avait pas téléportés, ce à quoi celui-ci répondit qu'il n'avait eu ni la patience ni la concentration nécessaires pour apprendre cette technique.

Devant eux se dressait une maison aux dimensions modestes, du moins si on se référait au rang de son occupant. L'homme s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et toqua trois fois sur le panneau de bois. Celui-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant un personnage mince, portant une longue tunique de couleur noire. Son visage très ridé, surtout autour des yeux, était encadré par des cheveux oscillant entre le gris et le blanc et arborait une barbe soigneusement taillée. Si l'apparence de l'hôte le désignait comme une personne d'un certain âge, ses yeux verts, vifs et brillants, démentaient cette impression.

- Excellence, voici le jeune garçon qui a demandé à vous rencontrer, dit le soldat en lui adressant un salut respectueux.

Le vieil homme dévisagea Kiki un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le soldat.

- Bien. Je te remercie de me l'avoir amené, Beltir. Tu peux disposer.

Le garde obtempéra, s'inclina tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'apprenti Chevalier puis repartit par le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru.

- Viens, entre mon garçon, déclara le chef du Conseil, en tibétain.

Après avoir pénétré dans le bâtiment, Kiki fut conduit dans une pièce qui devait servir de cabinet de travail à l'homme âgé. Dans l'âtre, un feu brûlait, créant une ambiance chaleureuse. Deux murs étaient occupés par des étagères remplies de livres et de parchemins. Un trio de fauteuils à l'air confortable entourait une table qui avait dû être taillée dans une grande pièce de bois. Divers meubles occupaient le reste de l'espace.

- Merci de me recevoir aussi vite, excellence.

- Allons, mon jeune ami, appelle-moi Llauron, fit le vieil homme d'une voix aimable. Je suis peiné d'apprendre la mort de Mû. Bien que je ne l'aie plus revu depuis que nous t'avions confié à lui, il avait alors à peine douze ans, je suis certain qu'il était un homme de bien.

- Merci, répondit Kiki avec émotion.

- Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? Je viens de préparer du thé.

- Je … Oui, merci.

Kiki s'installa dans un des fauteuils désignés par son hôte tandis que ce dernier partait chercher la boisson promise. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était de retour. Quand ils se furent servis, il reprit la parole.

- A dire vrai, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, enfin, pas avant une dizaine d'années au moins, dit Llauron. Le sort en a apparemment décidé autrement. Que t'a dit Mû exactement dans sa lettre ?

Le jeune garçon entreprit de réciter le texte qu'il connaissait par coeur. Quand il eut terminé, le vieil homme lui demanda simplement :

- Ce message est-il l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es venu ?

- En fait, non. Dans des circonstances différentes, j'aurais pu choisir de venir plus tard mais il y a une chose qui m'a influencé.

- Les rêves, n'est-ce pas.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Que … Comment êtes-vous au courant ? hoqueta Kiki.

- Parce que j'étais un ami de tes parents et que tu appartiens à leur lignée.

- Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-vous.

- Connais-tu l'histoire de notre peuple ?

- En partie, oui. Maître Mû me parlait parfois de ce qu'il savait. Mais je ne vois pas ce que …

- Bien. Tu as donc sans doute appris que nous étions dirigés par une monarchie, et outre la famille royale, plusieurs autres familles étaient considérées comme nobles. Certaines avaient obtenu ce titre en récompense des services qu'elles avaient rendus à la patrie, d'autres acquéraient ce statut par des moyens plus troubles, par exemple en raison de leur richesse, engendrées principalement grâce au commerce. Avec un tel contrôle dans l'approvisionnement de certaines denrées, tu imagines sans peine les conséquences que pouvaient avoir un refus.

» Enfin, une dernière catégorie de personnes entraient dans ce groupe. Ils s'agissaient avant tout de clans dont l'importance était quasiment égale à celle du roi ou de la reine. Ce privilège leur venait des capacités spéciales dont ils faisaient preuve. Les forgerons qui ont crée les Armures des Chevaliers d'Athéna étaient de ceux-là. Tes ancêtres également.

- Parce qu'ils faisaient des songes étranges ?

- Le terme de précognition correspondrait mieux, mais c'est tout à fait cela. Ils étaient capables en effet de "visionner" l'avenir ou le passé, mais toujours de façon plus ou moins floue, de sorte que leur interprétation se faisait un peu à la manière d'un rébus. Malgré tout, c'est leur don qui permit à notre peuple d'échapper à l'extinction. Le membre le plus puissant de leur ordre, car tous n'avaient pas le même potentiel, a "vu" le cataclysme qui détruirait notre terre natale et a tenté de prévenir ses semblables. Malheureusement, nombreux furent ceux qui remirent en cause ses dires, affirmant qu'il avait certainement mal interprété ce qu'il avait pu voir. La minorité qui choisit de l'écouter, quitta l'île avant sa destruction et échappa ainsi à un destin tragique.

» Parcourant la planète à la recherche d'une terre d'accueil, ils finirent par s'exiler quand ils comprirent que les royaumes humains, derrière leurs bonnes intentions, souhaitaient ardemment s'approprier leurs secrets. Plusieurs communautés se formèrent et chacune s'établit en un lieu tenu secret avec la bénédiction d'Athéna.

- C'est elle qui a mis en place le champ de force qui dissimule la cité ?

- Oui et non. En fait, comprenant notre choix de disparaître aux yeux du monde, la déesse nous fit cadeau d'une protection sûre en remerciement des services que nous lui avions rendus. Cependant, celle-ci se limitait à l'illusion qui détournait les humains et les personnes dotés d'un cosmos très peu développé en les désorientant. (Cette description rappela à Kiki celle du Sanctuaire.)Afin de nous assurer une quasi-inviolabilité, certains membres du Conseil, récemment mis en place à l'époque, décidèrent de renforcer cette protection. Le procédé dont ils ont usé demeure obscur, même de nos jours. Je sais seulement que cela se rapproche du principe de conception des Armures des Chevaliers.

» Comme tu dois le savoir, nos aptitudes psychiques relèvent plus d'un atavisme que d'un entraînement comme ce peut-être le cas pour un non mûvien. Néanmoins, avantage inné ou pas, nous n'en sommes pas encore au point où notre esprit peut quitter notre enveloppe charnelle si ce n'est en mourant. Ils échouèrent donc dans leur tentative et conclurent qu'il manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour établir un lien. De quoi s'agissait-il à ton avis ?

- Un lien essentiel, ... . (A l'instant où il prononçait ces mots, la réponse se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.) Le sang.

- Oui, il s'agit bel et bien de la clé de l'énigme. Pour donner la vie à un objet, une entité, qui en est dépourvu à sa création, il faut en sacrifier une autre. Cela, ils l'ont appris en étudiant les ouvrages du clan des forgerons. D'après les textes qui nous sont parvenus, la barrière aspira leur fluide vital à l'instar d'une terre depuis trop longtemps assoiffée et finit également par boire leur âme.

- Alors dans ce cas, ils ...

- Oui, ils se sont sacrifiés et l'aboutissement de leur geste fut la naissance d'une entité vivante dotée d'une conscience, résultante de leur souhait de préserver leur peuple. De la sorte, seuls ceux que cette dernière juge apte peuvent la franchir. Afin d'entrer en contact avec elle, certains doivent utiliser leur cosmos pour prouver leurs bonnes intentions, d'autres n'ont qu'à simplement la toucher, enfin il arrive que certains soient repoussés plus ou moins rudement s'ils représentent une menace.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

- Depuis notre exil, les membres de ma famille sont devenus les gardiens de l'histoire du peuple de Mû. Il est donc naturel que je la connaisse.

- Mais … Et mes parents dans tout ça ?

- J'y venais. Mais il me fallait commencer par le début de l'histoire avant toute chose ; t'expliquer ce en quoi consistait ton don. De plus, ta question méritait une réponse. Pour en revenir à tes géniteurs, ton père, Cirion, descendait donc de cette lignée plus que respectable. C'était un homme brillant. Ta mère, Ariel, était une des plus belles femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et elle était dotée d'une gentillesse infinie. C'est d'elle que tu tiens tes cheveux couleur de feu. Venant d'une famille modeste, son union avec un membre d'une Maison noble a fait jaser pas mal de monde.(A ces souvenirs, les lèvres du vieil homme s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.)Si tu le souhaites, je te raconterais leur histoire. Toujours est-il qu'ils s'aimaient profondément et que tu es le fruit de cet amour.

Kiki sentit qu'une entrave pareille à un poids pesant sur son âme venait de disparaître. Connaître enfin l'identité de ses parents, ses origines, c'était comme s'il était enfin complet.

- Environ trois mois après ta naissance, continua Llauron, ton père est venu me trouver. Il semblait très troublé et me fit donc part de ses inquiétudes. En effet, plusieurs nuits de suite, il lui était arrivé de faire des rêves dont la signification ne prêtait guère à confusion. Ceux-ci étaient sombres, le sang et la mort dominaient. Les temps à venir étaient sombres. Néanmoins, au milieu de toutes ces funestes visions, il avait vu l'espoir. La lumière qui s'opposerait aux ténèbres. Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Il décida alors de te confier à la garde de Mû afin que celui-ci prenne en charge ta formation. Le jour où il t'a laissé à Jamir, j'ai pu lire une immense peine dans les yeux de ton père, mais aussi un certain soulagement. En y repensant, je suis sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il allait arriver et qu'il était heureux de te savoir en sécurité.

Juste après avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, les yeux de Llauron perdirent leur éclat, devenant plus ternes. Il semblait hanté par ses souvenirs et c'est avec peine qu'il déglutit avant de poursuivre.

- Environ un mois plus tard, tandis que ta famille se rendait dans une autre communauté, ils furent attaqués. Je le sais car je communiquais par télépathie avec ton père au moment où notre liaison fut brutalement rompue. Avec un groupe de soldats, j'ai suivi la piste qu'ils devaient empruntés pour voyager à travers les montagnes.

» Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, nous les retrouvâmes enfin. Oh, dieux tout-puissants, comme j'aurais souhaité que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar ! (Des larmes perlaient à ses paupières.) Ils avaient tous été tués. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Où que le regard se posât, la neige était rouge du sang répandu. Certains corps avaient été brûlés, d'autres démembrés rendus méconnaissables tant la source de ce carnage s'était acharnée sur eux. Bien que de nombreux membres de ton clan, dont tes parents, aient reçu une formation guerrière, cela n'avait guère semblé faire de différence face à une telle sauvagerie.

A mesure que les paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche, Llauron avait progressivement oublié la présence de son jeune hôte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'aperçut du profond mutisme dans lequel était plongé Kiki, qu'il se ressaisit.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Son interrogation se perdit dans la brume qui enveloppait désormais le cerveau de l'apprenti Chevalier.

Est-ce que ça allait ! Quelle question stupide ! Comment est-ce que ça pouvait aller ! Apprendre la mort de tous ses proches de cette manière aurait anéanti le plus solide des hommes. Alors un garçon de neuf ans !

- Je suis vraiment navré de t'infliger cela, Arion, dit le vieil homme, mais je pensais que tu aurais souhaité savoir ce qui était arrivé à tes parents. Sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Ma porte, et celle de Shambhala te seront toujours ouvertes.

Arion … Arion … Ce nom faisait écho avec son âme. Oui, c'était le nom qu'avait utilisé Mû au moment de lui adresser un ultime au revoir et dont il n'était pas parvenu à se rappeler. Son véritable nom. Celui que ses parents lui avaient donné à la naissance. Son maître avait dû usité d'un faux afin de dissimuler au mieux son identité.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'étincelle propre à l'innocence de l'enfance avait disparu de ses yeux bleus violets, remplacée par une lueur plus inquiétante. Oui, il était Arion, fils d'Ariel et de Cirion et il connaissait désormais la tâche qui devrait être la sienne.

- Oui, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire …, murmura-t-il.

_27 mars 1988_

_Italie, région de la Toscane, dans un petit village_

Un jeune homme, dont on devinait aisément qu'il était un étranger, parcourait les rues du hameau en cette froide journée du troisième mois de l'année. Les passants le regardaient un moment puis s'en détournaient pour poursuivre leurs activités, tandis que d'autres, majoritairement de sexe féminin, avaient du mal à s'arracher à la vision de son visage quasi-angélique.

L'étranger était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull blanc par-dessus lequel il portait une veste de couleur brune. Ses cheveux châtains, lui arrivant aux épaules, étaient attachés en queue-de-cheval laissant deux longues mèches pendre de chaque côté de sa tête.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé de façon similaire, l'accompagnait. Ses traits le désignaient comme originaire de ce pays.

- Vous faites un excellent guide, Antonio, déclara l'adolescent d'un ton enjoué. Je doute que les quelques rudiments d'italien que j'ai pu apprendre avant de venir ici, m'eussent permis de me faire comprendre.

- Merci, Shun. Mais s'il te plaît, cesse de me vouvoyer. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus.

- Entendu, répondit-il sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. Sommes-nous encore loin de notre destination ?

- Non. Nous devrions y arriver d'ici dix minutes, après avoir gravi cette pente. L'abbaye a été construite à son sommet, noyée au milieu d'un océan de verdure.

Une fois les lourdes portes en chêne ouvertes, les deux visiteurs purent pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Shun ressentit aisément l'atmosphère si particulière que celui-ci dégageait, emprunte de mysticisme et d'ancienneté – bien que cela ne soit rien comparé à l'aura du Sanctuaire. Ils suivirent le Frère qui les avait accueillis le long d'une galerie débouchant sur le cloître, au centre duquel avait été aménagé un grand jardin potager.

Plusieurs religieux s'occupaient de l'entretien de la terre à l'aide d'une bêche, pendant que d'autres dispersaient les semis de la future récolte. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années les aidait un peu plus loin. Non, à dire vrai, il travaillait à l'écart, comme si les serviteurs de Dieu ne voulaient pas se trouver à proximité de l'enfant. Contraints de poursuivre leur chemin, ils détachèrent leur regard de la scène et prirent le chemin longeant le cloître par la droite. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le bureau de l'abbé. L'homme toqua à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix derrière celle-ci.

- C'est Frère Alvaro, mon Père. Il y a ici des personnes de la fondation Graad qui souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous.

- Bien. Faites-les entrer puis laissez-nous.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et les invita à passer le seuil, avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Le Père Vittorio était un octogénaire aux cheveux blancs avec une calvitie assez prononcée. De petites lunettes rondes ajoutaient à son air aimable tandis qu'un crucifix, symbole de sa foi, pendait autour de son cou. D'un geste depuis son bureau, il les pria de se mettre à l'aise. Quand ils eurent pris place en face de l'abbé, Antonio fit les présentations, remplissant ainsi son rôle d'interprète. Si l'abbé fut étonné par la jeunesse de Shun, ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux suffit à le convaincre de ne pas se laisser troubler par ce détail.

- Lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre, il y a un mois, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi ponctuels que ce qu'elle indiquait.

- Nous aimons nous en tenir à une certaine rigueur, mon Père. Merci de nous recevoir.

Ils discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes de banalités comme la santé de leur communauté et d'autres choses avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Je suppose que le motif de votre visite n'a pas changé, demanda le religieux.

- Non. J'aimerai pouvoir parler à cette personne.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Il regarda la pendule. Elle doit être en train de patienter dans le couloir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller la chercher.

Après s'être péniblement levé, il fit le tour du bureau et sortit de la pièce. Il ne s'écoula que deux ou trois minutes avant que la porte ne se rouvre pour laisser entrer l'abbé et un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains en bataille encadrant un doux visage doté d'yeux d'un vert aquatique. Il portait un jean bleu délavé coupé au genou gauche et un gros pull en laine. Shun reconnut le garçon qu'il avait aperçu dans le jardin.

- Voici Oreste, annonça le Père Vittorio. Oreste, je te présente messieurs Shun et Antonio. Ils viennent de la part de la fondation Graad.

- Bonjour, dit-il timidement.

- Bonjour, répondit Shun avec un sourire afin de rasséréner l'enfant.

- Mon garçon, ce jeune homme voudrait discuter avec toi de ton don particulier, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

Le garçonnet regarda tour à tour le vieil homme et Shun avant de répondre.

- Oui. Je suis d'accord.

- Bien.

Le Père Vittorio retourna s'asseoir derrière son pupitre et se servit un verre d'eau avec le pichet qui se trouvait non loin.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais soigner les blessures simplement en apposant tes mains dessus. Serais-tu prêt à me faire une démonstration, lui demanda Shun.

En réalité, c'était surtout Antonio qui avait parlé de cet étrange guérisseur à la fondation Graad. Environ six mois après la victoire sur Hadès, Athéna ou plutôt Saori Kido avait mis en place une sorte de réseau destiné à collecter toutes les informations relatives à ce genre de phénomènes partout à travers le monde. Dans chaque pays où était implantée une branche de la société de son grand-père, des hommes et des femmes avaient pour instruction d'enquêter sur la source de ces manifestations et de prévenir la jeune femme une fois le maximum de renseignements réunis. C'était de cette façon qu'Antonio, membre de la branche italienne, avait entendu les rumeurs concernant le jeune garçon "faiseur de miracle".

- Je … Euh, oui. Mais il n'y a personne de blessé ici.

Shun avisa alors le petit objet pointu sur le meuble à côté de lui.

- Pourrai-je vous emprunter votre coupe-papier, mon Père ?

Bien que le religieux ne fût pas sûr de ce que son visiteur voulait faire avec, il accepta.

- Je vous remercie.

Même si Shun répugnait à user de ce genre de procédé, se demandant si cela n'allait pas traumatiser le garçon ou bien s'aliéner sa confiance en le faisant passer pour un fou, il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. Depuis que son âme avait cohabité avec celle d'Hadès, il se montrait plus direct dans ses décisions, son comportement, écartant plus facilement les réticences qu'il aurait pu avoir autrefois. Néanmoins, sa nature profonde empreinte de bonté n'avait pas changé outre mesure.

Appuyant le bout tranchant de la lame sur sa paume droite, il pratiqua une légère incision sur la largeur de celle-ci.

- Voilà. Maintenant à toi de jouer, dit-il en tendant sa main ensanglantée à Oreste.

D'abord surpris et légèrement apeuré, le jeune garçon ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Prenant la main de Shun dans l'une des siennes, il plaça la seconde au-dessus de la blessure et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, il avait déjà soigné plusieurs personnes pour ce genre d'incidents, il lui était même arrivé de ressouder des os brisés. Pourtant, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi, cette fois-ci lui sembla plus importante que toutes les précédentes. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressentait que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui était investie de la même énergie qu'il sentait vibrer dans les tréfonds de son être tout entier depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En un sens, ils étaient semblables. Enfin, il rencontrait quelqu'un qui pouvait le comprendre !

Autour de leurs mains, l'air sembla s'assécher, perdant toute trace d'humidité. Et pour cause ! Shun réalisa que le garçon était en train de condenser l'eau de l'atmosphère grâce à son cosmos. Sa main meurtrie se trouvait à présent nichée au sein d'une sphère aqueuse qui émettait une douce lueur bleutée. Oreste, auréolé d'une énergie céruléenne striée d'or, se servait de l'élément liquide comme vecteur thérapeutique afin de créer un milieu apte à la guérison. _L'eau, source de toute vie,_ songea-t-il, _et par la même, source de régénération._

Shun ne savait pas si le Père Vittorio et Antonio percevaient la puissance qui émanait du jeune garçon, ne serait-ce qu'à la façon d'une sorte de pression écrasante, mais lui qui était un Chevalier reconnaissait aisément le cosmos balbutiant de l'enfant comme celui d'un Chevalier d'Or.

Oreste visualisa la reconstruction des tissus endommagés, strates par strates, et projeta son énergie afin de les reconstituer. Quand il eût terminé, il ne restait plus qu'une fine ligne de chair rose, là où une poignée de secondes plus tôt, se trouvait un sillon sanglant.

Shun fut abasourdi par les compétences du garçon. Ayant fait des recherches parmi les milliers d'ouvrages que recelait la grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire dans le but de compulser les applications curatives du cosmos, il avait découvert nombre de notes écrites par d'anciens Chevaliers. Par la suite, il s'était entraîné à mettre en application ces connaissances de nombreuses fois, et le résultat, même s'il était à peu de choses identique à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, lui prenait trois fois plus de temps. Oreste avait vraiment un don pour la guérison.

- Merci, dit-il à l'enfant.

Bien que le Père Vittorio eût déjà assisté à cette scène plus d'une fois, il demeurait toujours ébahi. Antonio quant à lui était stupéfait, les histoires qu'il avait entendues s'avéraient donc vraies.

- Le don que tu possèdes, Oreste, est très rare. Bien peu de gens sont en mesure de faire ce que tu viens de réaliser. Accepterais-tu de mettre ce pouvoir au service de l'humanité afin de la protéger contre toutes menaces, même si pour cela, tu dois te battre ? Si tel est le cas, il te faudra quitter cet endroit et rejoindre avec moi, le lieu où se réunissent les personnes qui ont la même vocation.

Les paroles du jeune homme étaient obscures pour Oreste. Il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens mais ce qu'il en avait retenu, c'était qu'il pourrait se servir de son don pour protéger un maximum de personnes. Cela reprenait en un sens ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, à savoir, faire tout son possible pour aider les personnes dans le besoin.

Il regarda le vieil homme assis derrière le bureau, celui qui l'avait recueilli et élevé, et vit ce dernier hocher la tête en signe de bénédiction. Il respecterait sa décision, quel quelle fût.

- D'accord, déclara-t-il d'une voix ténue. (Avant de se reprendre et de l'affirmer plus fort.) J'accepte.

- Très bien. Je te suggère d'aller rassembler tes affaires et de nous rejoindre dès que tu es prêt.

Le jeune garçon partit aussitôt au pas de course.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis et le Père Vittorio était toujours debout face à la fenêtre ronde par laquelle il les avait vus s'en aller. Oreste avait dit qu'il lui écrirait. Il ne doutait pas qu'il tienne parole. C'était un bon garçon. Maintenant que ce dernier était parti, ses pensées dérivèrent vers la nuit où, onze ans plus tôt, il l'avait découvert devant les portes de l'abbaye alors que le pauvre petit ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques heures. Il avait alors choisi de le recueillir et de l'élever. Le considérant comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. La première fois où Oreste avait usé de son don, il avait sept ans et c'était sur son père adoptif lui-même. Par la suite, d'autres gens avaient bénéficié de ses soins mais pas tous, malheureusement. L'utilisation des pouvoirs d'Oreste semblait en effet limitée, par exemple, en ce qui concernait les maladies. Et si beaucoup de personnes lui étaient reconnaissantes, d'autres plus nombreuses encore le méprisait. Soit parce qu'il n'avait pas pu les soigner et il passait alors pour un égoïste, soit parce que l'origine de son don sentait un peu trop le soufre à leurs yeux, notamment les propres religieux de l'abbaye.

L'enfant avait alors questionné Vittorio. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certaines personnes se défiaient de lui. Son talent était-il aussi maléfique qu'elles le prétendaient ? Si c'était le cas, il préférait ne plus l'utiliser. Son père adoptif lui avait répondu qu'il s'agissait au contraire d'un don du ciel. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il cesse d'user de son talent, car ce qui motivait tant la suspicion de ces gens n'était rien d'autre que la peur. Il lui expliqua que l'être humain avait toujours craint ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il ne fallait pas pour autant lui en vouloir. Tous ne réagissaient pas de cette manière, il fallait apprendre à pardonner. L'abbé espérait qu'Oreste avait compris et n'en viendrait pas à se méfier du genre humain ou à regretter d'avoir hérité de telles capacités.

Il se faisait vieux et il lui restait peu de temps à passer sur terre. Sa peine aurait été grande si, au moment de partir, il avait laissé l'enfant seul, au milieu d'individus ne lui vouant aucune sympathie, sans personne pour le guider. Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de la fondation Graad, il en était venu à espérer qu'ils pourraient bien s'occuper de lui, car ils seraient en mesure de le comprendre. Désormais, après avoir perçu que le jeune homme, Shun, possédait des facultés similaires à celles d'Oreste, il était certain que ce serait le cas. D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas parvenus à se comprendre sans que l'interprète n'intervienne ? Oui, ils étaient venus au moment propice. C'était certainement un signe du destin, mais son petit protégé ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains. Il se détourna enfin de son point d'observation, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et murmura pour lui-même :

- Les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

_9 juin 1988_

_URSS, RSFS de Russie, Moscou_

Le rythme effréné des pas des poursuivants résonnait sur les pavés des rues qu'ils traversaient, faisant écho à ceux du fuyard. Cela faisait à présent dix bonnes minutes qu'ils l'avaient pris en chasse, lui, un enfant de onze ans complètement apeuré. Il était en sueur, ses membres lui semblaient de plomb et l'idée qu'il ne puisse bientôt plus faire un pas lui fit atteindre un niveau de panique qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, même depuis la scène de cauchemar qui avait marqué le point de départ de cette traque.

Tout avait commencé alors que son précepteur était entré en trombe dans l'appartement où il habitait en compagnie de sa mère. L'endroit n'était pas très propre, voir même un peu miteux, mais c'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir. Alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, il l'avait entendu débiter ses paroles à toute vitesse, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche tant l'urgence de les prononcer semblait grande.

- Vite, Anastasia ! Il faut vous enfuir toi et le petit !

- Sergueï ! Mais … Que se passe-t-il ? avait demandé sa génitrice, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Des hommes de main de Gorchov vont bientôt débarquer ici ! Je ne sais pas comment mais il est au courant !

- Non, ce n'est pas possible …

Son teint était devenu blême.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois peut-être que je me suis fait ça tout seul ? (Par l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, le petit garçon avait vu qu'il désignait sa lèvre fendue et les hématomes sur son visage.) D'autres sont venus chez moi aussi. Mais ça ne leur à pas été très profitable, avait-il ajouté avec un énigmatique sourire carnassier. Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut rapidement quitter cet endroit !

- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit s'en aller ? avait-il demandé.

En entendant sa voix, sa mère s'était précipitée vers lui. A genoux, elle l'avait étreint dans ses bras, ses cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais lui chatouillant le cou.

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici car nous sommes en danger, mon chéri. Sergueï est venu nous prévenir. Nous irons vivre quelques temps chez tante Sophia en attendant de pouvoir revenir. Tu te rappelles d'elle n'est-ce pas, elle vit à la campagne dans une ferme. Tu devrais te dépêcher de te préparer.

Derrière le ton de sa mère qui se voulait uni et melliflu, il avait senti la panique et la peur sous-jacentes. Comprenant tout cela, le jeune garçon avait alors simplement répondu :

- D'accord, maman.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis de l'appartement, un sac de voyage porté en bandoulière pour tout bagage.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'un étage à descendre avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée lorsque des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix leur étaient parvenus depuis leur destination ils s'étaient figés dans leur élan.

- Malédiction ! s'était exclamé Sergueï. Ce sont eux !

Avisant la fenêtre au bout du couloir derrière eux, il s'était tourné vers la mère du jeune garçon.

- Anastasia, prenez l'escalier de secours qui donne sur l'extérieur cela devrait vous permettre de vous enfuir sans qu'ils vous voient.

- Mais … et toi ?

- Je vais les inciter à me suivre et les retenir aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, c'est purement et simplement du suicide.

- Stasia, je t'en prie. Dépêche-toi de partir.

Il l'avait appelé par le nom qu'ils n'utilisaient qu'entre eux. Des larmes brouillant sa vue, elle s'était approché de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Promets-moi de revenir sain et sauf.

- Je te le promets. (Il s'était ensuite adressé à l'enfant). Veille sur ta mère pour moi.

Le garçon avait hoché la tête, ce qui avait fait naître un petit sourire sur le visage de Sergueï.

- Allez, filez maintenant !

Ils avaient couru jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'avaient soulevée avant de s'engager sur la structure métallique rendue légèrement branlante à cause de la rouille, mais qui devait les conduire en sécurité.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches avec toute la célérité dont ils étaient capables, ils avaient entendu un bruit de tonnerre retentir depuis l'étage du dessus. La vitre avait explosé sous la force des projectiles qui l'avait traversée et une pluie de débris de verre s'était abattue sur eux, causant quelques coupures ; toutes sans gravité. Toutefois, la vue du sang avait suffi à provoquer une peur primale chez le jeune garçon. Son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé et ses jambes lui avaient fait dévalé l'escalier encore plus vite malgré les cris de sa mère lui disant de ralentir, de l'attendre. Sa descente s'était achevée dans une ruelle adjacente à l'immeuble.

Malheureusement, un des hommes qui avait dû rester à l'extérieur du bâtiment s'était aperçu de sa présence, en raison de son arrivée précipitée. Vêtu d'un grand imperméable noir, le visage austère et tatoué sur toute une moitié, il avait brandi un pistolet muni d'un silencieux. Tout s'était alors déroulé très vite. Un son étouffé s'était fait entendre trois fois. Bondissant depuis les dernières marches, sa mère s'était jetée devant lui en réponse, faisant un rempart de son corps.

Elle n'avait pas émis un seul cri et était tombée en silence ; d'abord à genoux puis sa tête avait heurté le sol de béton avec un bruit mat, un petit filet de sang ajoutant une note carmin sur ses magnifiques lèvres qui ne s'animeraient plus jamais.

Le garçon était resté pétrifié tandis que le sang l'avait éclaboussé en une pluie écarlate, puis son regard avait glissé sur la forme qui gisait à ses pieds. Une alarme s'était mise à résonner dans son crâne avec la force d'un battant de cloche, lui ordonnant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait s'il voulait survivre. Il s'était exécuté sans plus se poser de questions, les larmes aux yeux. L'assassin s'était alors rué à sa poursuite et un comparse l'avait suivi peu de temps après.

La sueur qui lui piquait les yeux le ramena au présent. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène étaient collés à ses tempes, pourtant son souffle restait égal. D'après son précepteur, son endurance respiratoire était exceptionnelle. Néanmoins, cela ne lui était d'aucun secours en cet instant. Rien ne pouvait l'aider, pas même les personnes qu'il croisait aux détours de sa fuite. D'ailleurs, aucune ne s'y serait risquée dès qu'elle apercevait la nature de ses poursuivants.

Et puis, sans qu'il arrive à en déterminer la raison exacte, il se mit à infléchir sa course dans une direction précise. Bifurquant dans une rue à sa droite, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pressentait être la fin de son parcours les tueurs étaient toujours sur ses talons. Le jeune garçon finit par arriver au centre d'une petite place qui était étrangement déserte mise à part les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là.

D'un âge sensiblement similaire, la première était engoncée jusqu'aux épaules dans un long manteau cannelle sur lesquelles tombaient des cheveux blonds. Ses yeux verts semblaient étudier son vis-à-vis, un jeune homme à la chevelure châtain dont certaines mèches tiraient sur le fauve. Vêtu d'une veste de cuir brun et d'un pantalon en jean, il tenait dans la main gauche une petite mallette de forme rectangulaire. Il se dirigea vers eux comme si leur rencontre avait été préordonnée.

- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je suis poursuivi !

Inconsciemment, il avait utilisé le grec qu'il avait appris aux côtés de Sergueï, plutôt que le russe. Leurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, avec un air déconcerté. Celui avec le manteau s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui dit en hellénique :

- Calme-toi, petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui te poursuit ? (Puis il avisa le sang séché sur les vêtements.) Es-tu blessé ?

L'interrogé était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la vision de deux sombres silhouettes, qui émergèrent de la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé quelque secondes plus tôt. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas ferme vers le trio.

- Remettez-nous le gosse sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien ! dit l'homme tatoué d'un ton peu amène.

- Je ne maîtrise pas aussi bien la langue slave que vous, monsieur Julian, murmura la personne debout à ses côtés, mais j'en ai suffisamment compris pour dire qu'il vaut mieux obtempérer. De plus, leur attitude agressive parle davantage pour eux que leurs mots.

En l'entendant conférer de cette manière, n'importe qui aurait aisément pu prendre le jeune homme pour un lâche. Abandonner un enfant sans défense entre les griffes de ces bêtes que la civilisation avait faites hommes était on ne peut plus cruel. Cependant, bien qu'il eût voulu aider le garçonnet, il songeait avant toute chose à la sécurité de la personne qui l'accompagnait. Penser de cette façon lui étreignait le cœur, d'autant plus qu'une impression de familiarité se dégageait de l'enfant, mais cela lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire dans ces circonstances.

- Je refuse, dit l'héritier de la famille Solo tout en se redressant afin de toiser les tueurs.

Aussitôt des armes automatiques jaillirent de leurs holsters.

- C'est votre dernière chance ! vociféra le tatoué.

Soudain, tout leur être se mit à éprouver un sentiment d'oppression comme si la personne en face d'eux dégageait une sorte d'aura qui les auraient terrifiés. Une voix s'éleva et tout le poids de l'océan la lestait.

- Sorrento, débarrasse-moi de ces déchets !

Le Général avait sorti son instrument mortifère de son étui avec une rapidité surhumaine dès que les prémices annonçant la réapparition de l'Empereur des Mers s'étaient manifestés. Aussi inattendu soit-il, ce retour ne provoqua pas le moindre questionnement chez le Marina. Il serait bien assez temps de comprendre une fois son devoir achevé. Ses doigts se positionnèrent sur les clés et un souffle léger vint donner vie à la musique.

_- Dead End Symphony._

Une énergie aux nuances ambrées l'entoura et les notes s'élevèrent dans le airs, porteuses d'une beauté infinie, à l'instar du chant des sirènes de la mythologie grecque. L'enfant en fut ému jusqu'aux larmes. La musique que jouait Sorrento transportait son âme et des souvenirs heureux de sa mère affluaient dans son esprit. A l'inverse, elle procurait d'indicibles tourments aux assassins. Ces derniers étaient à genoux, prostrés, tentant vainement de se boucher les oreilles, allant même jusqu'à se griffer le visage dans leur souffrance à mesure que la mortelle mélodie entamait un ultime crescendo. Qu'entendaient-ils ? Les cris de leurs victimes ? Les hurlements d'âmes torturées ? Toujours est-il que lorsque la musique s'arrêta finalement, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, les traits figés dans leur horrible agonie. Sorrento se détourna des cadavres et s'agenouilla dès qu'il fit face à son seigneur.

- Votre majesté.

- Tu t'es parfaitement acquitté de ta tâche, Général.

Le Marina acquiesça en silence.

- Je lis une certaine interrogation dans ton regard. Serais-tu si étonné de me voir à nouveau investir ce corps ?

- Pour tout avouer, seigneur : oui. Je pensais que le sceau nouvellement apposé par Athéna depuis plus d'un an maintenant, vous aurait empêché de reprendre possession du corps de monsieur Julian.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Cependant, ma nièce n'est pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec ses pouvoirs, même aujourd'hui, et lorsqu'elle a manipulé son sceau, elle a fait quelques petites erreurs qui l'on rendu plus instable. Il ne sera jamais suffisamment faible pour que je puisse le briser avant sa rupture prévue, néanmoins je peux en profiter pour m'en extirper momentanément.

Il fit signe au garçon.

- Approche et dis-moi ton nom.

L'injonction fut comme un éléctro-choc qui le sortit de sa fascination pour les deux étrangers qui venaient de le sauver.

- Ni … Nikolaï, répondit-il.

- Sache, Nikolaï, que si je t'ai sauvé, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai décelé un grand pouvoir en toi. Joins-toi à moi et tu deviendras un homme puissant capable d'accomplir de hauts faits. La peur te sera étrangère et tu ne craindras personne. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien, tu seras certainement tué dans les plus brefs délais par tes poursuivants.

Son ultimatum prononcé, il quitta les lieux, bientôt suivi par Sorrento.

Son attitude laissa le jeune garçon abasourdi. Il n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse avant de s'en aller. Des bruits de pas et des ombres mouvantes sur les murs de la ruelle lui firent à nouveau éprouver une terreur sans nom. De celle qui s'ancrait au plus profond de la psyché, la grignotant un peu plus chaque jour. Un sanglot angoissé émergea de sa gorge pour finalement se perdre dans un grognement rageur. C'était à cause de sa faiblesse que sa mère était morte alors qu'il avait promis à Sergueï de la protéger. Grâce à cet homme, il pourrait bannir la peur de son âme, devenir suffisamment fort pour ne plus la laisser faire de lui son esclave. Plus jamais.

Quand le propriétaire de l'ombre que Nikolaï avait entraperçue arriva sur place, il ne trouva rien sinon les corps de ses acolytes morts une poignée de minutes plus tôt. Le garçon quant à lui semblait s'être volatilisé.

_19 septembre 1988_

_Grèce, Arcadie, Lycosoura_

Une lumière mordorée traversait les frondaisons des arbres dont quelques rares feuilles avaient précocement commencé à revêtir leur parure brun-roux tandis que l'on se rapprochait doucement de l'équinoxe d'automne. L'air conservait néanmoins la chaleur de l'été qui se répandait telle une brume sur toute la superficie de la zone boisée. Au centre d'une clairière, le soleil réchauffait les pierres des ruines qui avaient été, il y avait de nombreux siècles, un lieu de culte dédié aux divinités chtoniennes.

L'endroit était exempt de toute présence humaine mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être grouillant de vie comme en témoignait les joyeux trilles des oiseaux et le bruissement des insectes facilement audibles. Et puis, un imperceptible frémissement aérien, que l'on aurait pu attribuer à l'ardeur de la température, entraîna la fin de tous ses cons. Rapidement une ligne sombre apparut dans le paysage. D'environ deux mètres de haut, celle-ci s'élargit à l'instar d'une porte qui se serait ouverte petit à petit. Bientôt un portail de forme ovoïde dont l'intérieur était plus noir que la plus noire des nuits se tenait là, tel un trou qu'une main aurait découpé dans le tissu de la réalité à l'aide d'une paire de ciseau.

Deux individus vêtus de longues capes qui dissimulaient leurs traits en émergèrent. Dès qu'ils en eurent franchi la limite, la fenêtre spatio-temporelle se referma derrière eux. Après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs immédiats, ils rabattirent leurs capuchons.

- Vraiment pratique cet artefact, dit le plus âgé, un homme au teint cadavérique et à la chevelure aile de corbeau. Et je parie que ce n'est pas sa seule utilité.

Son compagnon, un homme plus jeune aux yeux vert émeraude préféra ne rien dire. Il avait déjà éprouvé certains autres pouvoirs de l'orbe et il n'était pas vraiment enclin à retenter l'expérience. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas émis d'objections à ce que ce soit Suzaku qui reçoive l'objet, bien que cela ne le rassure pas vraiment quant à ce que ce dernier pourrait faire avec.

- Bon, si on se mettait au travail, dit ce dernier.

Une très légère aura rougeoyante entoura son bras droit avant de se déverser vers la pierre ronde et polie à l'extrême.

Byakko devait-il le prévenir quant aux effets fâcheux qu'il allait ressentir dans peu de temps ? La partie morale de son être lui disait que oui mais la partie plus sombre, celle qui détestait Suzaku émit une réponse ayant un poids bien plus conséquent dans sa prise de décision : non.

Tandis que son compagnon prenait sa décision, Suzaku pivotait lentement de gauche à droite, semblant humer l'air tel un limier à la recherche d'une piste.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, notre objectif se trouve par là, annonça-t-il en indiquant du doigt une butte au sommet de laquelle poussait un unique chêne, sûrement plusieurs fois centenaire et dont la circonférence devait être tout bonnement stupéfiante.

_Pourquoi ne semble-t-il pas affecter par le pouvoir de l'artefact ?_ s'interrogea Byakko. _L'aurait-il déjà eu en sa possession ? N'aurait-il aucun effet sur lui ?_

- Tu veux dire par-delà ce tertre ou en dessous ? demanda-t-il pour couper court à ses réflexions.

L'heure n'était pas à la spéculation et il aurait tout le temps d'étudier la question plus tard.

- Plutôt dessous d'après ce que je perçois.

- Il y a très certainement une construction enfouie sous ce monticule. Il ne reste plus qu'à en découvrir l'entrée.

Même après d'âpres recherches, ils furent incapables de trouver la moindre ouverture qui leur aurait permis de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Byakko refit une fois de plus le tour du tronc, levant par moments la tête vers les branches pour observer les jeux de lumière entre les feuilles, jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par un étrange reflet entre les grosses racines de l'arbre. Il se pencha et tendit son bras vers le sol, l'enfouissant au milieu des entrelacs compliqués. Sa main rencontra une matière dure qui n'était de toute évidence pas du bois, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Cela ressemblait plus à un mélange de pierre rugueuse et de métal poli. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une sorte de poignée, la saisit et tira dessus – sans grands résultats.

Décidant de changer de tactique, Byakko essaya de la tourner comme une clé de la gauche vers la droite. Au bout d'une demi rotation, un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et une fine pluie d'étincelles iridescentes accueillit l'apparition d'un contour de lumière dorée, de la taille et de la forme d'une porte étroite qui scintilla avant de disparaître. La terre trembla tandis que les racines s'arrangeaient pour ouvrir un passage au pied de l'arbre. L'obscurité du trou était telle qu'elle donnait l'impression de se déverser à leurs pieds.

- Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à descendre là-dessous, annonça-t-il à son compagnon.

Au fur et à mesure de leur descente, les ténèbres se firent plus épaisses et bien vite ils ne distinguèrent plus rien. En silence, ils continuèrent à avancer au coeur de la nuit souterraine. D'abord dur et solide, le sol qu'ils foulaient se fit plus mou, voire gluant après un certain temps.

Par la suite, des sources de lumière inattendues, qui se révélèrent être des mousses et des champignons phosphorescents poussant de manière éparse sur les parois du tunnel, leur permirent d'inspecter les alentours. Au-dessus d'eux, une trame épaisse et fibreuse de lianes s'entrecroisait dans l'air tandis qu'à leurs pieds, un liquide tiède, plus visqueux que de l'eau stagnait. Des gouttelettes d'eau suspendues dans l'atmosphère saturée de vapeur vinrent se déposer sur leur peau, la laissant moite et froide. Byakko avait la sensation que le conduit qu'ils suivaient les avait menés à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque racine. Peut-être que celle-ci faisait partie de ce que l'on appelait _l'axis mundi_, ce qui lui paraissait malgré tout plus qu'improbable. Finalement, leur trajet fut interrompu par la division du tunnel.

- Quelle direction prend-on ? demanda-t-il à Suzaku.

- Hum, la pulsation est trop diffuse pour que je puisse affirmer quoi que ce soit. On a qu'à se séparer et aller chacun dans une branche différente. Moi, à droite et toi à gauche.

- Très bien, procédons de cette manière, admit-il à contrecoeur.

Tandis que chacun s'engageait dans la voie qui lui avait été désignée, Byakko ne vit pas le petit sourire flottant sur les lèvres noires de Suzaku.

Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, Suzaku descendit une volée de marches qui le menèrent sous ce qui semblait être un vaste dôme probablement formé par une cavité naturelle. Une grande structure aux allures de cathédrale bien que son ascendance grecque soit incontestable occupait une bonne partie de l'espace. Ses colonnades habilement sculptées étaient la proie de lichens et de vrilles grimpantes tandis que son fronton était un réseau enchevêtré d'épineux. Partout la végétation avait établi son territoire.

Alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il remarqua que si à l'extérieur, la visibilité était procurée par les organismes phosphorescents, à l'intérieur elle l'était par un énorme cristal incrusté dans la voûte dont la base était bordée de mousses. Une lumière spectrale en émanait, éclairant une architecture complexe fourmillant de détails. Cependant, ce n'était pas la richesse artistique du lieu ou encore son allure de sous-bois touffu qui préoccupait Suzaku mais le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à établir une localisation précise de ce qu'il recherchait. A quoi bon posséder une boussole censée vous aider si celle-ci ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

Malgré le fait qu'il pestait intérieurement, il entendit le bruit de pas furtifs et une respiration. Grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés, la silhouette avait été éventée avant même qu'elle n'émerge de l'ombre derrière lui.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue.

Car c'était bien d'une femme dont il s'agissait son physique élancé la désignait comme une guerrière et si ses formes ne suffisaient pas pour le prouver, son armure ne permettait plus de doutes. D'un vert argenté, la protection avait un aspect floral très marqué et semblait quasi-symbiotique. Les jambières étaient figurées par des vrilles qui enserraient les membres inférieurs, des pieds jusqu'aux genoux. De la même façon, les gantelets ornés de fines gravures s'enroulaient autour des bras. Des épaulettes segmentées en forme de pétale d'un violet clair ajoutaient une touche de couleur. Enfin, son front était ceint d'une sorte de diadème : de son centre partaient des tiges souples qui tombaient de part et d'autre de sa chevelure blonde et se terminaient par une partie renflée. Le plastron était, quant à lui, certainement dissimulé par la tunique blanche brodée de motifs s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse qui l'habillait. Ses yeux verts cendrés qui paraissaient briller d'un éclat surnaturel à la lumière du cristal s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle découvrit l'apparence de l'intrus, mais elle masqua rapidement son trouble.

- Je suis Adonia, Grande Prêtresse de l'Eté. Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire en ce lieu ?

Sa voix donnait l'impression d'être aussi sèche que les vents de la saison chaude.

- Je suis Suzaku, l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud, répondit-il en abandonnant son manteau. Et je suis ici parce que je suis en quête d'un objet particulier. Il est tout près, je peux le sentir. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas exactement où chercher. Est-ce que tu accepterais de me m'aider ?

A la lueur de compréhension qui traversa les yeux de la jeune femme, il sut qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans ce temple. Il appartient à la déesse Coré et mon devoir est d'en assurer la garde. Tu ferais mieux de retourner sur tes pas si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de désagréable.

- Très bien, fit-il en levant les mains à la manière d'un homme qui se rend. De toute façon, je préfère quand on me dit non, c'est plus gratifiant par la suite d'obtenir la réponse.

Constitué de perles noires et de plumes aux teintes bigarrées passées dans un cordon, le collier que portait Suzaku se mit à rayonner jusqu'à ce qu'un feu charbonneux s'en échappe, enveloppant dans sa progression la forme de son porteur. Lorsqu'il s'éteignit, Adonia ne s'étonna guère de découvrir en dessous une armure oscillant entre le cinabre et le fuligineux. Un frisson parcourut cependant son échine au moment où elle ressentit l'aura du guerrier qui lui faisait face.

Des rémiges de métal caparaçonnaient son tronc en un cocon protecteur – bien que la poitrine fut découverte selon une ligne allant du sternum au nombril – ainsi qu'une partie des hanches. De forme ronde, ses épaulières étaient hérissées de plumes sur leurs bords. Des _sune-ate _dont les bords recourbés comme des ergots entouraient ses jambes et ses pieds étaient recouverts par des griffes acérées. Les gantelets paraissaient constitués de flammes figées. Le casque représentant une tête d'oiseau occupait la moitié avant de la tête et laissait les cheveux libres à l'arrière. Une épée à lame double, dont le pommeau était orné d'une lame d'une quinzaine de centimètres, était passée en travers de la ceinture tressée qui faisait le tour de sa taille.

L'attaque fut fulgurante. En un instant, la Grande Prêtresse de l'Eté se retrouva dans le dos de Suzaku et porta un direct vers sa tête. Cependant, la perception sensorielle accrue de ce dernier augmentant sa réactivité, il se baissa brusquement tout en lançant sa jambe derrière lui dans le même mouvement. Le coup déchira le haut du vêtement de la jeune femme et lui écorcha le menton en remontant, ce qui la repoussa un peu plus loin. Reprenant ses appuis, elle prit ses distances avant de contre-attaquer aussitôt à l'aide de son cosmos.

_- __Khamerpes Helix_ _!_

Les ciselures sur ses avant-bras parurent s'animer et se mettre à luire sous l'action de l'énergie. De longues lianes jaillirent depuis les protections, se déversant sur le sol en se tortillant. Sur l'ordre de leur propriétaire, elles se propulsèrent vers leur cible.

Suzaku dégaina son arme et se prépara à tailler en pièces cette masse végétale dans l'éventualité où elle le menacerait de trop près. D'abord large, sa marge de manœuvre s'amenuisa de plus en plus à mesure que les filaments qu'il esquivait restaient fichés dans le sol, formant autant d'obstacles. Il dut se résoudre à faire usage de sa lame afin de ne pas se retrouver acculé. Malgré ses moulinets, la vélocité des assauts finit par le dépasser son bras gauche et sa jambe droite se retrouvèrent pris.

- Je te tiens ! s'écria-t-elle

- Comme si ça allait suffire à m'arrêter.

Rapidement, il sentit une brûlure au niveau de ses membres emprisonnés.

- Que …

- Sache que lorsque la lumière est "trop" intense, les plantes ont un mécanisme qui leur permet d'évacuer cet excès d'énergie lumineuse sous forme de chaleur. Tant que je génèrerais ce surplus de lumière par le biais de mon cosmos, elles maintiendront le processus.

- Et alors, je n'ai qu'à couper ces liens.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il trancha ses entraves.

- Tu croyais peut-être que mon objectif était de t'atteindre avec mes attaques aériennes ?

Une ombre de doute passa sur le visage de Suzaku.

Dans un rayon de quatre mètres autour de lui, le sol se mit à trembler, les dalles semblant ondoyer. Il comprit qu'Adonia avait utilisé ses premières offensives pour le distraire afin de mieux l'atteindre par en dessous avec les appendices végétaux issus de ses jambes, mais également ceux de ses bras qui s'étaient enfoncés dans la terre peu de temps auparavant. Un véritable filet dont le centre se trouvait sous ses pieds, n'attendait plus qu'un geste pour se refermer sur sa proie et la carboniser.

- Tu es fini, annonça-t-elle, _Heliakê Arachnê_ !

Les traits de Suzaku se métamorphosèrent et un petit sourire de triomphe étira ses lèvres. Déployant son cosmos, il saisit la poignée de l'épée qu'il avait plantée au préalable dans le sol.

_-_ _Musaborikuu Hi_.

Des flammes noires se déversèrent depuis son poing sur toute la longueur de la lame qui rougeoya. S'engouffrant par la brèche ouverte, elles remontèrent le réseau de lianes, ne laissant que des cendres sur leur passage. Quand elles entrèrent en contact avec les membres d'Adonia, le choc la fit tressauter jusqu'au point de chuter. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent sous la souffrance et des larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

Suzaku s'approcha d'elle à pas rapides. Tandis qu'elle était allongée sur le dos, il s'empara de ses bras, les tira au dessus de sa tête en les maintenant d'une main et transperça sans ménagement les paumes noircies avec son épée pour les clouer au sol. Trop sonnée par ses brûlures, la jeune femme n'émit aucune plainte.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies la tête à ça en ce moment, lui dit-il d'un ton badin, mais je tiens à t'expliquer pourquoi ton attaque a échoué. Tu vois ceci ? (Il lui attrapa le menton entre le pouce et l'index pour l'obliger à regarder l'orbe noir qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main gauche.) Avec ça, mes capacités sensitives sont décuplées. Il m'était alors très facile de sentir tes vrilles progressées sous terre et de prévoir une riposte. (Il le rangea dans un repli de son armure.) Ne va pas pour autant croire que j'aurais été incapable de te vaincre sans. Tu ne m'as jamais inquiété.

Ce dernier aveu arracha une grimace à la Grande Prêtresse de l'Eté.

- Bon, est-ce que tu es plus disposée à parler maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse, Adonia lui cracha au visage. Il s'essuya du dos de la main.

- Bien. Si on commençait.

Etait-ce un éclat de folie qu'elle vit passer dans son regard lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle ? _Non_, se répéta-t-elle._ Quoi qu'il se passe, ne lui montre pas que tu le crains._ A nouveau le feu noir dansa autour de ses doigts. Adonia frissonna. Ces flammes étaient les plus étranges qu'il lui eût été donné de voir. Les plus effrayantes aussi. Elles ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elles l'aspiraient. C'était des flammes de mort, nocives et destructrices. En aucun cas, elles ne pouvaient contribuer au développement de la vie.

Son cosmos s'écoula de son corps pour former une fine couche protectrice lorsque la paume se posa sur sa cuisse. En dépit de ce bouclier, la peau, d'abord rose puis rouge vif, commença à prendre une teinte fuligineuse. Ensuite elle se craquela et explosa. La graisse qui couvrait les muscles se mit à fondre à son tour et la chair grésilla en libérant un effluve nauséabond. La souffrance lui fouailla les entrailles et elle cria en se tordant en tous sens, bien qu'elle se fût juré de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point elle souffrait.

- Où est-ce que tu caches l'objet de ma convoitise ? susurra Suzaku à son oreille. Dis-le moi et j'écourterai peut-être ton calvaire.

Etendue sur le sol, trempée de sueur, de la poussière et du sang dans la bouche, elle haletait.

- Je ne … te le dirai … jamais ! Va te faire foutre !

Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui coupa le souffle.

- Fort bien. Ça promet d'être amusant !

Etait-elle vivante ? Morte ? Repliée à l'intérieur d'elle-même, Adonia avait fermé son esprit pour ne plus ressentir les maux propres à un corps fait de chair et de sang. Mais même ainsi, son âme avait été assaillie par le démon. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, confuses. Il lui semblait se rappeler avoir entendu une voix qui hurlait. Sa voix. Son esprit vagabond fut brutalement ramené dans sa geôle. Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche et des larmes d'amertume roulèrent sur ses joues. Les mots lui revinrent avec autant de force qu'une violente gifle. Elle avait fini par trahir son serment. Après avoir enduré du mieux qu'elle pouvait la géhenne, elle avait fini par n'avoir plus qu'un seul désir : que tout cela s'arrête, qu'on éloigne d'elle cet homme cruel.

- Merci pour ton aide, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle perçut des bruits de pas qui s'éloignait d'elle. Adonia fit un effort titanesque pour regarder dans cette direction. Malgré sa vision trouble, elle vit Suzaku s'approcher de la fresque murale qu'elle lui avait indiquée, presser certains interrupteurs selon un ordre précis. Le dispositif s'ouvrit pour révéler une cache contenant une épée ornée de gravures sur près d'un tiers de la lame à partir de la garde en forme d'aile.

Il s'agissait de l'arme du ténébreux époux de la déesse qu'elle servait : Hadès. Un an et demi plus tôt, ce dernier avait été vaincu par Athéna. Sa mort ayant entraîné la destruction de son royaume, Coré, en tant qu'épouse du monarque, avait été contrainte de se rendre aux Enfers afin de stopper leur déchéance. Quand elle en était revenue, elle tenait à la main cette arme, unique souvenir de son bien-aimé. Si elle devait en vouloir à la déesse aux Yeux Pers, c'était davantage pour la nature de son crime, un déicide, que pour la victime de cet acte. Car elle-même appréciait la terre et elle n'avait jamais approuvé les méthodes d'Hadès. Cependant, elle demeurait « sa Perséphone » et elle l'avait aimé de tout son être. Encore aujourd'hui, elle le pleurait, chérissant la seule chose qu'il lui restait de son mari. Qu'allait-il se passer quand elle découvrirait qu'on lui avait dérobé ? Adonia préféra ne pas y songer.

Son tortionnaire s'empara de l'héritage du dieu du Monde Souterrain et le considéra un moment avant de revenir vers elle.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire adieu, annonça calmement Suzaku tandis qu'il posait sa dextre sur l'épée qui immobilisait les mains de la Prêtresse et commençait à tirer pour la dégager.

Au moment même où il la retira entièrement, les bras d'Adonia se dressèrent vers lui comme des ressorts et deux vrilles jaillirent de ses bras noircis. L'explosivité de l'attaque déstabilisa quelque peu son adversaire qui cependant réagit promptement en carbonisant les végétaux juste après les avoir évités. Son attention fut alors attirée par un picotement qui lui fit porter sa main à sa joue. Du sang tâcha le bout de ses doigts. Apparemment, l'attaque l'avait tout de même touché.

- Je suppose que je dois prendre ça comme ton chant du cygne,lâcha-t-il avant de la décapiter d'un revers sauvage. La tête coupée s'envola dans les airs en laissant une traînée vermeille dans son sillage. Elle roula dans la poussière un ou deux mètres plus loin puis s'immobilisa.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était qu'un autre protagoniste l'observait depuis un recoin d'ombre. Un individu qui avait pris soin de dissimuler sa présence tandis qu'il suivait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux gris acier.

Ses ordres consistaient uniquement à pister les deux hommes sans pour autant intervenir, mais depuis qu'il avait vu le corps mutilé de la jeune femme et qu'il avait assisté à sa décapitation sans réagir, il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur. Déchiré entre son devoir et sa conscience, il devait faire un choix. Il savait qu'il était trop tard pour la sauver, néanmoins, son dernier coup d'éclat méritait d'être honoré. Il sortit des ténèbres au sein desquels il s'était dissimulé et avança droit sur Suzaku.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision lui fit lever les yeux de son acte macabre.

- Ah, un nouveau visiteur. (Il lut la hargne dans le regard argenté.) A moins que tu ne sois là depuis un petit moment.

- Assez pour savoir que tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Cette femme ne méritait pas la mort qu'elle a eue. Et je suis sûr que si elle avait pu émettre un dernier souhait, ce serait de te voir mort. Alors, dis-toi que je suis ici pour réaliser son vœu le plus cher.

- Hum, je suis Suzaku, l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud, un Gardien Céleste. Pourrai-je au moins savoir quelle est l'identité de ma Némésis ?

- Je suis Rikimaru, un Shinobi Lunaire, déclama-t-il en retirant le masque qui recouvrait la partie supérieure de son visage à partir du nez.

Il porta la main au-dessus de son épaule dextre, agrippa la poignée qui en dépassait et dégaina un sabre à lame droite d'un mouvement ample et fluide.

Rappelant le bleu profond du ciel crépusculaire, son armure rehaussée d'argent était sans conteste d'origine japonaise. Coiffé d'un kabuto surmonté d'un croissant de lune, il portait un plastron formé de plusieurs pièces épousant la forme de son buste. Son épaulière droite était faites d'un unique morceau de métal légèrement allongé qui remontait au niveau de son cou pour former un semblant de col. A l'inverse, la gauche était constituée de plusieurs segments, s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres à la manière d'une queue de homard et tombait le long de son biceps. Son bassin était recouvert selon le même système et ses gantelets, tout en restant de facture simple, possédaient cependant quelques ornements. Enfin, ses sune-ate, en plus de recouvrir ses tibias, protégeaient également le dessus de ses pieds.

Les belligérants se mirent en garde puis entamèrent un ballet mortel où leurs lames s'entrechoquaient avec fracas. Si Rikimaru se battait presque exclusivement comme un bretteur, son adversaire appréciait un style plus acrobatique combinant coup d'épée et frappe du pied.

- Je vois la rage animer chacun de tes coups, lui dit Suzaku au bout de plusieurs échanges. Tu dis être épris de justice et tu veux me tuer pour cela, mais en réalité ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Tu aimes la tension du combat et prends plaisir à te battre, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, tu me ressembles beaucoup.

- La ferme !

Sous la colère, il fit tournoyer son sabre et l'abattit avec une intensité redoublée. Suzaku para aisément l'attaque profitant de l'élan du contrecoup, ce dernier pivota sur lui-même pour frapper le Shinobi Lunaire du plat de la lame et le repoussa.

- Tu vois ? le nargua-t-il à nouveau.

Un nouvel affront, une nouvelle attaque. Tandis qu'il exerçait une poussée sur l'arme de son ennemi, une aura bleue teintée de noir se mit à irradier du corps de Rikimaru et celle, rougeâtre, de Suzaku se déploya en réponse. Chacun d'eux allait faire usage de son cosmos au prochain coup.

Fondant sur eux depuis la voûte, une lueur smaragdine les força à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. _Je l'ai à peine senti arriver,_ songea Rikimaru en prenant une position défensive. Le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'atterrissage brutal s'était à peine dissipé que Byakko, toujours drapé dans son manteau, en surgit en zébrant l'air avec un sabre qu'il tenait en position inversée, la lame formant un angle avec l'avant-bras. Le Shinobi Lunaire para le coup de taille avec sa propre arme en y mettant les deux mains pour ne pas être déstabilisé par la force de l'impact. Les lames se séparèrent en projetant des étincelles. Son nouvel opposant tenta de lui porter un coup de pied à hauteur du visage, mais il le bloqua avec son bras avant de le repousser et de tenter une frappe d'estoc en retour. Byakko décala légèrement sa tête pour ne pas être transpercé. Cependant, la pointe accrocha le tissu du capuchon et le fit chuter, dévoilant son visage. Alors que Rikimaru s'apprêtait à porter un autre assaut, sa découverte le paralysa de stupeur.

- Mais … Tu es …

Profitant de sa déconcentration, son adversaire lui porta un coup en suivant une courbe ascendante.

Mû par son instinct, il recula aussi vite qu'il le put pour échapper à l'éclair métallique qui menaçait de fendre son crâne en deux. Un étrange et irréel sentiment d'immobilité lui donna l'impression que le temps ralentissait son cours. Bien qu'il s'en éloignât, il voyait la lame remonter implacablement vers son visage. Puis ce fut le choc de la douloureuse et cuisante morsure glacée. La pointe acérée pénétra sa peau et l'entailla sur une quinzaine de centimètres depuis la pommette gauche en passant sur l'arête nasale, pour finir au-dessus de sa paupière droite. Sa tête partit en arrière et son casque s'envola sous l'impact, révélant, en dépit du jeune âge de son possesseur, une courte chevelure cendreuse et ébouriffée.

Sa main gauche se porta à la blessure qui inondait d'un fluide carmin la moitié de son visage, diminuant par la même son champ de vision. A peine s'était-il remis en position de combat qu'un puissant coup de pied dans le plexus solaire chassa l'air de ses poumons et l'envoya s'encastrer, trois mètres plus loin, dans un mur dont les débris manquèrent l'ensevelir entièrement. Son sabre tournoya un moment dans les airs après qu'il lui eût échappé avant d'aller se ficher dans le sol à quelques mètres de là. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux et ce fut à travers le voile de la souffrance qu'il entendit l'homme nommé Suzaku dire :

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire durer un peu plus le plaisir, mais tu as tout gâché, Byakko. (Il se rapprocha d'un pas nonchalant vers le Shinobi Lunaire.) Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ce garçon me ressemblait. Dommage que je ne puisse plus le vérifier.

Son arme levée était prête à dispenser la mort lorsqu'une main lui saisit l'avant-bras.

- Ça suffit, tonna la voix du Tigre Immaculé de l'Ouest. Je peux passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu m'ais sciemment envoyé dans la mauvaise direction, mais nos ordres consistaient seulement à récupérer l'artefact, pas à perpétrer un massacre. (Avisant le cadavre mutilé à la périphérie de son champ de vision, il ajouta :) D'ailleurs, je crois que tu t'es suffisamment "amusé".

Le mépris transparaissait clairement dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ce mot.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda l'Oiseau Vermillon avec désinvolture bien que ses yeux, moitié noir moitié fauve, exprimaient tout le sérieux de sa question. Si son désir de provoquer son compagnon d'armes avait été un feu, ce dernier aurait été aussi brillant que celui des forges d'Héphaïstos.

- Alors je devrais expliquer à notre seigneur que tu as malencontreusement perdu la vie au cours de la mission.

La phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton neutre mais son sens était sans équivoque. Ils se dévisagèrent durant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant que Suzaku dégage d'une secousse son bras de l'étau qu'était devenue la main de Byakko.

- Comme tu voudras, rétorqua-t-il nullement troublé par ces propos. Il se détourna de la scène tout en rangeant sa lame.

Sortant l'orbe noir des replis de son armure, il la brandit devant lui et fit appel à son énergie cosmique afin d'ouvrir un nouveau passage dimensionnel qui leur permettrait de quitter les lieux.

- A la prochaine mon jeune ami, dit l'homme au teint blafard. J'espère que tu te seras amélioré d'ici là.

Et il franchit le seuil de la porte.

Celui qui avait été appelé Byakko jeta un dernier regard à Rikimaru avant de s'enfoncer lui aussi dans la masse sombre du portail.

- A ... Attends, T ..., appela-t-il faiblement avant que l'inconscience l'emporte sans qu'il pût achever son appel.

Combien de temps resta-il dans cet état, il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Toujours est-il qu'il en fut extirpé par une voix familière. Il fut étonné de ne disposer que de la moitié de son champ de vision lorsqu'il se réveilla, avant qu'il ne se rappelle ce qui s'était passé. Le sang coagulé, couplé à un tiraillement douloureux, rendit difficile l'ouverture de sa paupière. Son champ visuel restauré, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

Une fille d'une douzaine d'années le regardait fixement de ses yeux marrons. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en un catogan indiscipliné sur le sommet de son crâne, ne laissant que quelques longues mèches retombées de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était cuirassée d'une armure d'un rose pâle, évoquant la couleur des fleurs de cerisier. Similaire à la sienne, la protection n'en demeurait pas moins plus légère dans sa conception, sans doute afin de privilégier la vitesse de son porteur. Les poignées d'une paire de _kodachi_ dépassaient de part et d'autre du creux de ses reins.

- Ayame, que ...

- Tu n'es pas dans un état très reluisant, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique, j'ai même cru pendant un moment que tu étais mort. Franchement, quelle idée saugrenue de me laisser en arrière, tout ça parce que ça pouvait être dangereux. Vu le résultat, tu aurais mieux fait de m'écouter quand je te disais que tu aurais besoin de moi.

Rikimaru voulut faire une remarque cinglante, mais il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte quand il avisa les yeux légèrement humides de sa vis-à-vis. Bien qu'il sache que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de s'exprimer avec des réparties bien senties – d'ailleurs il avait toujours penser que sa langue était aussi acérée qu'une lame – il se douta que cette fois-ci, c'était uniquement pour dissimuler son angoisse.

- Peut-être bien que tu avais raison finalement, déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire, espérant ainsi la rassurer.

- Bon, et si tu me disais qui t'a mis en si mauvaise posture ?

Sur l'instant, il voulut lui dire la vérité même si elle lui paraissait impensable. Le style de combat était trop similaire pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence et ce visage ... ce ne pouvait être que lui. Malgré tout, il n'avait aucune preuve à lui fournir, si ce n'était sa propre parole et à l'évidence elle ne le croirait pas. Peut-être même l'accuserait-elle de raviver sa peine pour rien. Or, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

- C'était un des Gardiens Célestes de Susanoo. Suzaku, l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud, et …

- Un seul ! Il n'en a fallu qu'un seul pour te mettre une raclée ! (Elle émit un petit sifflement.) Eh bien, il devait être sacrément costaud !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, continua-t-il sans relever la pique. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il est venu jusqu'ici pour dérober une épée, mais peut-être que le seigneur Tsukuyomi aura son avis sur la question.

- Très bien. De toute façon, nous devions lui rapporter toute activité suspecte de la part de son frère. Allez viens, je vais t'aider à te mettre debout. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici.

Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et s'extraie des gravats tant bien que mal. Quand son crâne eût fini de le lancer, il récupéra son sabre et son casque avant de s'appuyer sur sa soeur d'armes finalement ils quittèrent le temple.

RSFS de Russie :

République Socialiste Fédérative Soviétique de Russie qui était l'une des 15 républiques soviétiques de l'ex-URSS au moment de sa disparition.

Sune-ate :

Protection composée, soit de larges plaques, soit de plaques en forme de gouttière. Elle protège le porteur du dessus de la cheville au genou et était maintenu par deux cordes, chacune enroulées une fois autour de la jambe (genou et cheville) puis nouées devant.

Kabuto :

Casque typique du samouraï. La grande majorité des casques appartenaient à la variété des casques à plaques, de huit à trente-deux plaques courbées et en forme de cales rivetées les unes aux autres pour former le bol. Ces casques pouvaient être ornés d'un _maedate_ (ornement frontal) ou d'un _mon_ (blason du clan d'appartenance du samouraï).

Kodachi :

Signifie "petit tachi". Souvent confondu à tort avec le wakizashi, il en est l'ancêtre. Sa forme étant basée sur celle du tachi, il est donc souvent plus fin et plus courbe que le wakizashi. Un kodachi mesure entre 40 et 65 cm. Il est souvent utilisé par paire (ou "_Kijiyuu Kodachi_"), pour le combat rapproché car sa taille permet de le dégainer et de frapper très rapidement.

_Dead End Symphony_ :

Symphonie Mortelle

Khamerpes Helix :

Vrilles Rampantes

Heliakê Arachnê :

Toile Solaire

Musaborikuu Hi :

Feu Dévorant


	7. Chapter 6 : L'Alliance

_11 janvier 1989_

_Grèce, Athènes, Le Pirée_

La pleine lune formait un disque argenté dont l'éclat ne faisait guère d'effort pour traverser la brume froide qui montait de la mer, tandis qu'elle s'infiltrait dans les rues du port. Un vent venu du large portait l'odeur iodée de la Grande Verte qui s'étendait bien au-delà du territoire humain. L'air humide caressa le cou de Shaina, passant outre la masse de cheveux noirs qui couvrait sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Elle resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules. Il était tard, mais le brouhaha de conversations, ainsi que des accords de musique emplirent bientôt le silence nocturne, la guidant jusque vers leur source.

Le bâtiment dont la pancarte affirmait qu'il était occupé par des chambres d'hôtes, comportait un rez-de-chaussée et un étage et avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs, comme pouvait en témoigner sa peinture délavée qui se craquelait. L'enseigne réalisée par la main d'un artisan était en partie effacée, mais on pouvait encore distinguer les lettres qui formaient le nom du bar : l'_Argonaute_. Poussant les portes de l'établissement, Shaina entra.

Des relents d'alcool, de sueur et de cigarette agressèrent aussitôt ses narines, nonobstant le masque en céramique qu'elle portait. En effet, le faux faciès, qui arborait des traits neutres et lisses, agissait telle une seconde peau en dépit de la matière dont il était constitué. D'ailleurs, son procédé de fabrication était un secret bien gardé par les artisans du Sanctuaire chargés de leur création. Cependant, bien qu'il n'empêchait pas les odeurs, parfois désagréables, de parvenir jusqu'à son porteur, il avait la faculté de filtrer certains effluves toxiques présents dans l'air, comme le parfum des Royal Demon Rose du défunt Aphrodite.

Accoudés pour la plupart au comptoir, les clients furent autant intrigués par la présence de cet accessoire qu'ils le furent par les formes de la jeune femme, aisément visibles malgré son manteau. Ils détournèrent néanmoins les yeux instinctivement face à l'assurance que la nouvelle venue dégageait elle paraissait capable de les foudroyer sur place. D'une démarche souple, Shaina se dirigea vers une porte située au fond de la pièce principale devant laquelle était posté un solide gaillard au crâne rasé, une épaule appuyée contre le chambranle.

- A Iolchos, ils se rassemblèrent, récita-t-elle à voix basse.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Une fois l'obstacle franchi, elle remonta un couloir, avant de descendre une volée de marches pour finalement arriver face à une autre porte qu'elle poussa. Ses pieds la portèrent sur une rampe métallique surélevée qui faisait tout le tour d'un vieil entrepôt de forme rectangulaire. Un escalier de chaque côté permettait de descendre à l'étage inférieur.

Au centre de la salle, on avait aménagé un grand cercle de sable sur le sol, délimité par des cordes. Fixé au plafond, un gros projecteur permettait d'éclairer l'aire de combat. En plus de Shaina, un bon nombre d'autres personnes étaient présentes et elle en identifia plusieurs comme étant très certainement des parieurs. Dans un coin de l'arène improvisée, un groupe d'hommes était en train de faire des exercices pour assouplir leurs muscles, sauf un qui semblait y mettre moins d'ardeur que les autres, trahissant par là même une excessive confiance en ses capacités. Pensant savoir de qui il s'agissait, Shaina apostropha tout de même un des spectateurs pour en avoir le cœur net :

- Hé, quel est le nom de ce concurrent ? Celui dans le coin.

- Lui ? C'est Raul, un petit nouveau dans le milieu. Enfin, petit, c'est une façon de parler, ajouta-il en riant.

- Merci.

- D'après les informations que j'ai pu réunir, cela fait environ deux mois qu'il est arrivé à Athènes, par bateau depuis le Mexique, lui avait expliqué quelques jours plus tôt, un des traqueurs de la fondation Graad dont la zone d'opération se trouvait être en Grèce. Il travaille en tant que docker sur le port, mais cela fait actuellement trois semaines qu'il participe également à des combats clandestins dans le but de se faire un maximum d'argent. Quand j'ai …

- Hector, l'avait-elle coupé, rappelle-moi la raison pour laquelle tu as choisi de m'en faire part, à moi en particulier. Il y avait sûrement d'autres personnes dont cela aurait pu retenir l'attention.

- Eh bien, en réalité, j'en ai parlé avec mademoiselle Kido et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'en débattre avec vous en précisant que cela vous intéresserait certainement.

Un froncement de sourcils avait accueilli cette réponse. Qu'est-ce que la déesse de la sagesse pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête pour estimer qu'elle serait la plus apte à remplir cette tâche ? A moins qu'Athéna n'ait eu qu'elle à sa disposition, ce qui serait aussi une possible explication.

- Soit. Continue.

_On verra bien ce qui en ressortira,_ compléta-t-elle en pensée.

- Comme je le disais, après avoir entendu plusieurs rumeurs faisant état d'un participant de ces pugilats illégaux qui était capable de disparaître subitement sous les yeux même des spectateurs, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "disparaître" ?

- Ce n'était pas très clair. J'ai donc décidé de me rendre compte par moi-même. Une fois sur le lieu de la rencontre, j'ai pu observer ce mystérieux lutteur. Il n'avait rien de particulier jusqu'à ce qu'il se volatilise complètement, alors qu'il était en face de son adversaire et que celui-ci allait le frapper durement. En une fraction de seconde, il s'est retrouvé derrière le type et lui a mis un coup à assommer un bœuf. Beaucoup pensent qu'il utilise un genre de tour de passe-passe pour disparaître du champ de vision de ses adversaires, mais je suis persuadé que tout se joue sur la vitesse de déplacement.

- La vitesse, hein ?

- Oui. Il arrive à se mouvoir avec une rapidité telle qu'on ne peut plus le suivre du regard.

_Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, cela signifie qu'on a affaire à quelqu'un qui utilise son cosmos de manière instinctive_, songea-t-elle. _Et les seuls à pouvoir le faire sans entraînement sont …_

- Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où et quand doit se dérouler le prochain combat ? lui avait–t-elle demandé à brûle-pourpoint.

- Bien sûr.

Il lui avait alors donné le nom du bar ainsi que le mot de passe qui lui permettrait d'assister à la rencontre.

- Oh, une dernière chose. Il s'appelle Raul.

Les cris de la foule la ramenèrent à la situation présente juste à temps pour voir le Mexicain triompher. Raul esquiva un coup de poing en se déportant sur la gauche en un mouvement si véloce que ses contours se firent flous, même pour Shaina, et en profita pour asséner un violent direct au visage de son rival qui ne vit rien venir. Ce dernier s'effondra un instant plus tard sous les regards médusés des observateurs. Le combat n'avait pas duré trois minutes.

_Je comprends leur réaction,_ pensa-t-elle. _J'ai à peine pu suivre l'action, alors dans leur cas, cela à de quoi s'apparenter à de la magie. Néanmoins, ça confirme ce que racontait Hector._

Tandis que l'on traînait le corps inconscient du perdant, l'organisateur situé en-dehors du cercle s'adressa aux spectateurs pour leur demander si certains voulaient se mesurer au Mexicain, histoire de gagner quelques pièces s'ils arrivaient à tenir un tour de sablier. Pour toute réponse, Shaina sauta directement dans l'arène et retira le manteau qu'elle portait.

- Eh bien, voilà quelqu'un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! commenta l'homme qui avait lancé le défi.

Dès qu'il vit qui allait être son adversaire, Raul se détourna.

- Je ne me bats pas contre des femmes, elles ne représentent aucun challenge. Par contre, fit-il en la détaillant de bas en haut, en ce qui concerne le reste, il n'y a aucun problème.

Cette réponse la fit tiquer.

- Ah, tu fais partie de ces imbéciles qui considèrent que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes en matière de combat ? (Elle ajouta quelques secondes plus tard :) A moins que ce ne soit la peur de l'échec qui te pousse à m'éviter. Oui, ce doit être ça.

- Je ne crains rien ni personne, répliqua-t-il ses yeux noirs étrécis. Je reconnais volontiers que tu es musclée, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'écraser comme une brindille.

- Je ne vois là que les vaines tentatives d'un lâche qui refuse le combat. Prouve-moi que je me trompe en m'affrontant. D'ailleurs, je te propose un marché. Si tu gagnes, tu pourras faire ce qui te plaira de moi. Par contre, si je l'emporte, tu quitteras cet endroit en ma compagnie sans poser de questions. Cela te convient-il ?

- Dans les deux cas, je me retrouve avec toi. C'est parfait, conclut-il avec un sourire.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, Shaina put l'observer un peu mieux. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, avait des épaules impressionnantes sous un maillot sale et de gros biceps. A contrario, le bas de son corps était bien moins musclé avec des jambes plutôt longues et fines qui paraissaient malgré tout le soutenir correctement. En le regardant bouger, Shaina vit que son sens de l'équilibre n'était pas trop mauvais non plus. Ses cheveux noirs relativement courts étaient lustrés vers l'arrière. Elle s'attarda par la suite sur son visage. D'aspect juvénile, il possédait cependant un regard profond qui le faisait paraître plus vieux, on aurait pu lui donner aussi bien treize que vingt ans.

_Pas étonnant qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions sur son âge avec un tel physique,_ finit-elle par penser.

Shaina se mit en garde et laissa le garçon venir vers elle. Ce dernier bondit subitement en avant, la prenant presque par surprise. Mais même sans utiliser son cosmos pour augmenter ses capacités, elle demeurait rapide et elle envoya un direct du droit dans le visage de son adversaire, enchaîné avec un crochet du gauche. Encaissant les deux coups, Raul répondit aussitôt. Shaina détourna prestement le poing et balança un uppercut qui fit grimacer son receveur. Titubant, le Mexicain recula en faisant jouer sa mâchoire.

- Bien, tu es plutôt bon pour encaisser, le nargua-t-elle.

Ce fut davantage l'offense faite à son orgueil que la douleur qui provoqua la colère de l'adolescent. Il chargea la jeune femme et décocha une série de coups violents qui s'abattirent sur la garde de celle-ci. Profitant d'un léger décalage dans sa rafale, Shaina écrasa une nouvelle fois sa main droite sur le visage de Raul, lui déchirant l'arcade sourcilière. Le Mexicain rompit l'engagement pour essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil.

Le contact du liquide carmin parut lui remettre les idées en place, car il se mit à tourner autour de la jeune femme en cherchant une ouverture au lieu de charger bêtement. Croyant en déceler une, il passa à l'offensive. Shaina envoya une gauche à sa rencontre qui, à son étonnement, manqua son but comme Raul se baissait pour l'éviter avant de porter son attaque. Malheureusement pour lui, elle se reprit à temps et amorça un blocage. Au moment où elle allait s'emparer de son bras, ce dernier se nimba d'une aura électrum et accéléra sa course jusqu'à percuter les côtes de l'infortunée, traversant sa garde.

- Pas mal, souffla-t-elle, mais insuffisant.

A sa grande surprise, Raul fut repoussé par la jeune femme qui le cribla de coups rapides et lourds lui donnant l'impression qu'on le frappait avec un marteau. Il finit par avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et bascula sur ses talons pour se retrouver assis par terre, complètement sonné. La cloche signifiant la fin du combat retentit à ce moment-là.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné, annonça Shaina.

Le Mexicain secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vue, projetant du sang sur le sable.

- Comment … ? coassa-t-il.

- Pour commencer, tu as pas mal de faiblesses. Les trajectoires de tes coups sont trop prévisibles. Ton jeu de jambes n'est pas formidable. Et surtout, tu t'emportes trop facilement. Néanmoins, on devrait pouvoir y remédier avec de l'entraînement, car c'est ta destinée de devenir plus fort. Maintenant, debout. On y va.

Raul poussa avec force sur ses jambes pour se relever. Une fois sur ses pieds, il chancela mais parvint à maintenir son équilibre précaire et à emboîter le pas à la jeune femme qui récupérait son vêtement.

Se faire battre par une femme avait mis un sacré coup à son ego. Cependant, il lui avait donné sa parole de la suivre et de toute façon, elle allait le rendre plus puissant, c'était un argument plus que satisfaisant pour lui. Et puis, elle était plutôt pas mal fichue et le masque qu'elle portait le troublait au plus haut point. Si le visage derrière était à l'image de son corps, alors elle devait être d'une remarquable beauté. Une raison de plus pour partir avec elle. En ce qui concernait son destin, il verrait plus tard.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment, une question qui lui avait taraudé l'esprit pendant le combat se rappela à son bon souvenir.

- Une chose quand même.

- Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment une femme ?

_16 février 1989_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Nord_

Le rude vent du Nord soufflait entre les épicéas dont les branches étaient lourdement chargées de neige. De violentes bourrasques soulevaient la matière poudreuse amoncelée en tas à proximité de leurs troncs, l'envoyant tourbillonner autour des deux voyageurs qui évoluaient au sein de ce décor en proie au froid. Engoncés dans d'épais vêtements, ils avançaient selon un chemin dont ils semblaient être les seuls à connaître la destination finale.

- Quel plaie ce climat, lâcha le premier, un homme trapu approchant de la quarantaine. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me plaindre, mais là, je suis gelé jusqu'aux os. J'espère que cette petite escapade nordique va bientôt se terminer. En plus, j'ai oublié ma bouteille de saké, ajouta-il en se grattant les quelques poils qui constituaient sa barbe.

- Genbu, le seigneur Susanoo nous avait prévenus qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir un portail trop près du lieu où nous nous rendons, à cause d'interférences énergétiques, répliqua le second voyageur, une jeune femme dont la soyeuse chevelure noire lui descendait jusqu'aux omoplates. Il va donc nous falloir le chercher le temps qu'il faudra.

Son compagnon de route émit un grognement inintelligible en guise de réponse.

Environ une heure plus tard, leur marche les amena au sommet d'une petite butte qui leur permit d'avoir une vue un peu plus dégagée de l'horizon. Rapidement, ils repérèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient un sentier s'enfonçant profondément dans un étroit col, où le vent chargé de particules de glace s'engouffrait en mugissant. D'un pas vif mais alerte, ils s'approchèrent du passage et s'y engagèrent sans hésiter une seconde. Seule une mince bande de ciel gris était visible au-dessus des deux voyageurs tandis qu'ils longeaient la paroi.

Lorsqu'un accès dans le granit se présenta à eux, ils l'empruntèrent pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la roche. Durant plusieurs minutes, le duo évolua dans l'obscurité, comme s'il se trouvait au fond d'un puits profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche dans une gigantesque cavité creusée de mains d'homme.

De majestueux piliers de soutènement, dont la surface rugueuse était couverte de caractères runiques, occupaient la salle à intervalles réguliers, soutenant la voûte de la caverne telle la ramure d'un arbre. Eclairé par des torchères qui diffusaient une lueur spectrale, l'endroit avait des airs de tombeau. A mesure que leurs pas, qui résonnaient loin au-dessous de la voûte de pierre, les menaient plus avant, les écritures sacrées se mettaient à irradier une lumière bleue après leur passage, leur permettant d'apercevoir certains ossements humains éparpillés un peu partout, comme autant de reliques macabres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Seiryû ? s'enquit Genbu.

- Rien. Reste sur tes gardes, c'est tout.

La fin de leur parcours se présenta à eux sous l'apparence d'une ouverture rectangulaire dans le mur du fond, dont le cadre comportait également des inscriptions sur tout son pourtour.

D'immenses fresques dépeignant des scènes mythiques ornaient la façade de chaque côté, telle la peinture d'une toile. Chaque détail avait été reproduit avec un grand soin, des poils de la barbe des guerriers aux muscles saillants des créatures qu'ils affrontaient dans un rageur combat à mort. Bien que magnifique, l'oeuvre d'art ne retint pas un seul instant leur attention tandis qu'ils s'approchaient davantage. En réaction à leur proximité, les gravures du cadre de la porte se mirent à s'animer, bougeant à un rythme de plus en plus élevé. Quatre des images représentant les bellicistes prirent vie et celles-ci jaillirent hors de leur support.

Avec un ensemble impeccable, le quatuor se plaça devant l'entrée afin d'en barrer l'accès aux intrus. Le plus grand d'entre eux, armé d'une hache à double tête, s'adressa aux importuns d'une voix mécanique qui évoquait le grincement des rouages d'une machine :

- Afin que le mal qui réside au coeur de cette montagne ne puisse en aucun cas être approché, nous, les gardiens, veillons depuis plusieurs millénaires à ce que nul ne s'aventure au-delà de cette limite. Etrangers, vous qui vous êtes égarés en cet endroit maudit, retournez d'où vous venez avant que son influence ne corrompe votre âme.

- C'est sympa de nous prévenir, les gars, mais je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, répliqua le protagoniste masculin d'un ton conciliant. Nous sommes justement venus voir la personne qui se trouve derrière vous.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas passer. Persistez dans votre entreprise et vous mourrez.

- Je veux bien prendre le risque d'essayer, dit Genbu en souriant.

Les statues brandirent leurs armes de pierre, qui semblaient aussi acérées que si elles avaient été en métal, et entamèrent une manœuvre d'encerclement en profitant de leur supériorité numérique. Se séparant, les deux voyageurs choisirent chacun une paire d'adversaires, avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre afin de bénéficier d'un plus grand champ d'action.

Sans concertation d'aucune sorte, les guerriers de roche se mirent à attaquer leurs cibles de manière synchrone, brassant l'air de leurs armes menaçantes. Au début, les coups étaient lents comme si les mécanismes qui animaient les statues étaient grippés, puis leurs mouvements se firent plus fluides, moins mécaniques, jusqu'à ce que l'impression d'affronter des êtres de chair et de sang finisse par s'imposer d'elle-même.

En se décalant sur le côté, Genbu esquiva une pointe vicieuse visant sa tête, pour se retrouver contraint de se baisser la seconde suivante pour éviter un coup de taille. Il se releva en décochant un crochet du gauche vers le visage de son adversaire le plus proche, qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde.

- On peut dire que vous avez la tête dure.

C'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il avait délivré une légère décharge de cosmos au moment de l'impact. Lorgnant du côté de sa complice, il vit qu'elle se trouvait dans la même situation, réduite à éviter les attaques sans pouvoir réellement riposter.

Au bout de plusieurs assauts, une zébrure rougeâtre finit par apparaître sur l'avant-bras de Genbu. _Ils apprennent vite_, commenta-t-il intérieurement. En effet, les gardiens semblaient décrypter avec de plus en plus de rapidité les actions entreprises par leurs cibles, parvenant à les prendre de court.

Pour un observateur ordinaire, il aurait semblé que les deux humains donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour rester en vie, cependant, il n'en était rien. Jusqu'ici, aucun d'eux n'avait fait usage de son pouvoir pour accroître sa vitesse de déplacement, s'en tenant uniquement à leur célérité naturelle, ce qui tendait à prouver leur force.

Un instant, il sentit l'énergie de sa comparse enfler, puis il perçut le bruit caractéristique provoqué par un éboulement de gravats lorsqu'elle reflua. _Apparemment, Seiryû en a eu assez de ce petit jeu_, pensa-t-il. _Ne la faisons pas attendre._

Il éleva son cosmos, développant une aura obscure qui se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, à l'instar d'un siphon qui entraînerait l'imprudent vers les profondeurs. La sclérotique de ses yeux se colora également d'une teinte fuligineuse.

- Le pouvoir des dieux ! s'exclama le chef des gardiens de sa voix d'engrenage.

Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage, mais s'il avait été humain, il aurait certainement reflété de la surprise.

Nullement impressionné, son compagnon arma son bras et abattit son épée. La lame s'enfonça dans l'aura de Genbu en produisant le son qu'une pierre ferait en percutant la surface d'un lac. Elle se mit à perdre de sa vitesse au point de se retrouver complètement immobilisée au milieu de la masse noire et aqueuse qui enveloppait l'intrus. De minuscules filaments liquides se mirent à progresser le long de la pierre, s'infiltrant au cœur des plus infimes fissures. D'un geste de la main, il fit geler l'eau qui s'était écoulée dans les interstices, faisant augmenter son volume jusqu'à ce que la roche constituant l'épée, puis le corps du guerrier, éclatent en une pluie de fragments sous la pression.

Le dernier membre du quatuor eut tout juste le temps de s'apercevoir que la paume de son adversaire était posée sur son torse, avant qu'il n'explose également.

- Ah, toute cette action m'a donné soif ! lâcha Genbu en s'étirant, doigts noués au-dessus de sa tête, alors que le blanc de ses yeux regagnait peu à peu son territoire.

Face à cette frivolité, Seiryû ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et se contenta d'afficher une froide expression. Son absence de réaction amusa beaucoup son compagnon.

- Tu devrais te dérider un peu de temps en temps, lui conseilla-t-il en lui adressant un grand sourire dévoilant largement sa dentition.

D'un commun accord, les deux voyageurs en restèrent là et empruntèrent le chemin, auparavant défendu par les gardiens, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les entrailles de la montagne.

Tout ce qu'ils rencontrèrent durant la longue période que dura leur marche, fut une alternance d'enfilades de couloirs et de volées d'escaliers, les conduisant toujours plus bas dans leur progression. Au bout d'un moment, un halo de lumière, dont l'éclat rappelait celui qu'ils avaient observé aux étages supérieurs, fit son apparition depuis ce qui leur sembla être la sortie du couloir, leur permettant enfin de voir où ils posaient les pieds.

Parvenant au lieu d'où émanait la curieuse lueur, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle provenait en réalité de grands braseros de pierre qui brûlaient malgré l'absence manifeste de combustible. Ils étaient alignés le long d'un précipice que seule une mince arche de pierre, sur laquelle deux hommes n'auraient pu marcher de front, enjambait pour établir l'unique route permettant de rejoindre l'autre extrémité.

Genbu regarda l'abîme qui s'ouvrait devant eux et y propulsa un caillou du bout du pied. Ce dernier ricocha sur la paroi qui descendait à pic, avant de sombrer au sein des ténèbres sans plus émettre le moindre son. Un haussement de sourcils vint ponctuer cette constatation.

- Allons-y, dit-il en s'engageant sur le pont en premier.

Durant leur passage sur l'antique construction, ils ne purent s'empêcher de scruter avec angoisse le gouffre d'obscurité qui paraissait prêt à les engloutir à tout moment.

Quand ils eurent atteint l'autre bord, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, soulagés que leurs voûtes plantaires fussent de nouveau en contact avec une surface qui ne menaçait pas de se dérober sous eux.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle salle, ils furent certains qu'ils étaient arrivés au terme de leur voyage, car celle-ci ne comportait, à première vue, aucune issue. Ils prirent alors quelques instants pour examiner leur environnement. Le sol n'était pas recouvert de lourdes dalles comme dans la première salle qu'ils avaient visitée, mais au contraire complètement mis à nu, le revêtement ayant été semblait-il arraché. Différence supplémentaire, la pièce présentait des dimensions bien plus modestes. Enfin, les grandes fresques sur les murs avaient été volontairement ravagées, comme si on avait voulu effacer tout ce qui aurait pu rappeler la gloire passée de ce lieu. Le fond de la salle jusqu'ici plongé dans le noir, s'illumina durant une brève période d'une lueur rougeâtre qui se refléta sinistrement sur les parois saccagées. Des étincelles jaillirent doucement d'une torchère, puis une langue de flammes se mit à bondir d'une applique à l'autre, offrant ainsi quelque clarté à l'endroit, quoiqu'à peine plus rassurante que la lumière sépulcrale précédemment observée.

Une paire d'yeux brilla soudainement depuis les ombres menaçantes. Irrésistiblement attirés par cette dernière, telle une phalène par une bougie allumée, les deux compagnons s'approchèrent de sa source. Assis sur un trône de granit dépourvu d'ornementation, un enfant âgé tout au plus d'une douzaine d'années les toisait de son regard de braise. Malgré la pénombre, ils purent voir que ses cheveux d'un blond céréalier, dont la longueur devait les faire descendre jusqu'entre ses omoplates, étaient rejetés en arrière. Une tresse avait été réalisée avec les mèches de sa tempe droite. Il portait une armure d'écailles, néanmoins, ses bras chétifs étaient nus, à l'exception d'un torque de forme hélicoïdale qui lui ceignait le biceps gauche. Ses bottes en cuir comprenaient des éléments métalliques couverts de runes, à l'image de sa ceinture. Une cape bordée de fourrure complétait sa tenue. Cependant, l'élément le plus déroutant était les liens qui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles, l'assujettissant au sol et aux parois. En effet, ceux-ci se trouvaient être des serpents forgés dont les corps sinueux étaient recouverts par des écritures sacrées chaque ophidien avait vraisemblablement été marqué par une main différente.

- Hum, cela faisait bien …, commença-t-il d'une voix fluette, avant de caler son menton dans le creux de sa main et de lever les yeux pour accentuer sa réflexion. En fait, les dernières personnes que j'ai vues sont celles qui sont venues m'enchaîner à ce lieu. Je dois donc vous considérez comme mes premiers visiteurs depuis un bon bout de temps.

Les deux compagnons s'entreregardèrent à la suite de ces paroles de bienvenue plutôt intrigantes.

- Bien, reprit-il en affichant un sourire affable. Par où commencer ? Tiens, si vous vous incliniez.

- Eh, le môme, rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix glaciale, tu ferais bien de …

Les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit l'air être chassé de ses poumons sous le coup d'une terrible pression. Une aura néfaste environna le jeune garçon, apportant une obscurité qui allait crescendo au sein de la salle où ils se trouvaient. Elle eut l'impression que le sourire avenant se tordait en un rictus mortel, à l'instar d'un prédateur qui lui aurait souri de tous ses crocs avant de la dévorer. Une goutte de sueur glacée coula le long de sa joue tandis que l'image d'un homme d'âge mûr se superposait à celle de l'enfant.

La voix de son acolyte rompit l'illusion dont elle était victime.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme, légèrement tremblante – une rare manifestation de ses émotions – tomba sur un genou et baissa la tête.

- Veuillez pardonner mon insolence, seigneur Loki.

Genbu suivit promptement le mouvement de manière mécanique, sans chercher à poser de question. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le dieu que nous devions rencontrer soit un enfant_, reconnut-il en levant son regard vers leur interlocuteur, _mais peut-être est-il capable de modifier son apparence. De plus, il ne dégage aucune énergie susceptible de révéler sa vraie nature._

- Nous sommes au service du dieu Susanoo et faisons partie de ses Gardiens Célestes, déclara la jeune femme, reprenant peu à peu contenance. Je suis Seiryû, le Dragon d'Azur de l'Est et voici …

- Genbu, la Tortue d'Ebène du Nord, acheva son compagnon.

- Vous devez posséder une certaine habilité, déclara la divinité scandinave comme s'il n'avait pas tenu compte des paroles précédentes, pour avoir vaincu les golems que les Nains avaient fabriqués pour garder l'entrée de ma prison. Même pour des êtres capables d'enflammer un minimum leur cosmos, un combat avec eux est en principe difficile à remporter.

- Dans ce cas, disons que nous savons mieux nous y prendre que la moyenne des gens, avança Genbu.

Durant un instant, Loki demeura pensif.

- Maintenant que nous sommes parvenus jusqu'à vous, la première partie de notre tâche est achevée, annonça Seiryû.

- Quant à la seconde, je suppose qu'elle consiste à me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il de son timbre de voix flûté. Un semblant de requête, j'imagine.

- C'est … cela.

- Si je prête ma force à votre maître, quel bénéfice vais-je en retirer ?

- Et bien, la suite de notre mission consiste à vous remettre cet objet, je n'en sais pas davantage.

L'espace d'une seconde, les yeux du Changeur de Formes brillèrent d'une lueur d'intérêt lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la sphère noire que la jeune femme tenait dans sa paume en la lui présentant. Bien que cette manifestation disparût très rapidement, elle n'échappa à l'attention de Genbu. _En tout cas, il ne pense pas une seconde que nous puissions essayer de le tromper,_ songea-t-il._ Aurait-il une idée sur la nature de cet artefact ?_

Ses soupçons se retrouvèrent fondés lorsque leur hôte invoqua son cosmos afin d'établir un lien entre sa personne et la sphère, chose qu'ils étaient censés lui préciser. Les yeux de Loki devinrent vitreux, son esprit parut abandonner son corps et son aura déjà presque imperceptible, décrut davantage ; les seuls sons audibles dans la salle étaient leurs souffles et les battements de leurs cœurs.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, mais qui ne représenta en réalité que deux minutes tout au plus, la conscience du dieu réintégra son enveloppe charnelle. Il cligna des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable se peignant sur son visage aux traits enfantins. Puis, sans qu'aucun signe ne vienne annoncer sa réaction, il éclata de rire.

- Bien ! Vous pouvez rentrer annoncer à votre maître que j'accepte de l'aider à dénicher ce qu'il recherche en ces terres.

Son élégante et orgueilleuse assurance les inquiétant à peine moins que le petit sourire qu'il esquissait, les deux émissaires de Susanoo acquiescèrent à ses propos en hochant la tête. Cependant, Genbu ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

- Seigneur Loki, loin de moi l'idée que vous n'en soyez pas capable, mais ne devrions-nous pas vous enlever ces chaînes avant de nous retirer ?

Le Mage des Mensonges leva un bras, faisant tinter ces entraves, comme pour se prouver qu'elles étaient bien réelles.

- Excellente suggestion, susurra-t-il mielleusement en les observant. Je n'osais pas vous le demander.

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux vers le trône sur lequel siégeait leur hôte et se postèrent chacun d'un côté. Avoir une telle proximité avec une divinité faisait naître des frissons sur la peau de Genbu. Son regard n'osait dévier vers autre chose que le serpent de métal.

A gestes mesurés, il tendit la main vers le corps de l'ophidien, serrant inconsciemment les mâchoires, mais son mouvement s'arrêta net lorsqu'il lui sembla percevoir une ondulation courir le long de l'ouvrage de forge. Un affreux doute lui tenailla l'estomac.

- Seiryû, n'y touche pas, finit-il par dire entre ses dents serrées, s'attendant presque à ce que le reptile le morde s'il élevait la voix, bien qu'il sache pertinemment le contraire.

La jeune femme, mal à l'aise également – nouvelle démonstration d'une émotion chez elle – obtempéra aussitôt. Le Gardien Céleste du Nord risqua alors un coup d'œil vers le dieu.

Un sourire enfantin ourlait les lèvres de ce dernier et ses yeux pétillaient d'une fourbe malice. Finalement, il se mit à applaudir en riant innocemment.

- Bravo, ton instinct est plus aiguisé que je ne l'aurais cru. Effectivement, il vaut mieux vous abstenir de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ces choses.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira violemment sur le lien de son bras gauche. En réaction, l'entrave s'anima et les mâchoires du serpent s'ouvrirent, dévoilant de longs crochets argentés. Suintant un liquide vert fluorescent, ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent durement dans son avant-bras d'un claquement sec. La vivacité de l'attaque fit sursauter les deux envoyés de Susanoo. D'étranges volutes à l'odeur âcre commencèrent à s'élever depuis les bords de la gueule de l'ophidien. Une grimace de douleur contenue à grand peine s'empara du visage de Loki. Il relâcha son effort, atténuant la tension qu'il avait provoquée sur la chaîne pour amener celle-ci à stopper son offensive.

- Le venin contenu dans ces crochets ne peux pas me tuer, expliqua-t-il tandis que la tête du serpent se rétractait pour rependre sa position initiale, mais il est capable de me faire souffrir à un point tel que des mortels ne peuvent l'imaginer. Les Nains ont utilisés le fiel recueilli par Thor sur les crochets même de mon fils, Jörmungand, pour fabriquer ce dispositif. Plus que ces liens, c'est ce poison qui est le véritable obstacle à ma liberté. Quelle ironie !

Il dirigea tout à tour son regard vers Genbu et Seiryû.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'aide que j'ai accordée à votre maître. Les golems que vous avez détruits portaient chacun des runes dont la fonction était de contenir mon cosmos dans les entrailles de cette montagne. Il y en a encore un grand nombre, je le sens, cependant, ces quatre-là occupait une part non négligeable dans le dispositif. Même si je ne peux quitter ces lieux, mes futurs serviteurs seront attirés par les manifestations de mon énergie. (Dans un murmure, il ajouta :) Enfin, cela ne durera qu'un temps.

L'orbe quitta dédaigneusement la paume de sa main pour rouler sur le sol en direction de la jeune femme, qui fut contrainte de se baisser pour la ramasser.

- Je crois que vous allez avoir besoin de ça pour rentrer.

Rien chez Seiryû ne laissa entrevoir une quelconque contrariété face à ce geste infériorisant elle avait recomposé son masque d'indifférence.

Les Gardiens Célestes saluèrent une dernière fois leur hôte et s'en allèrent. Quand ils furent enfin sortis de la montagne, ils ouvrirent un passage dimensionnel afin de retourner au Japon.

Ils émergèrent du portail, non loin de la maison du dieu des Tempêtes au cœur de la forêt d'Aokigahara, davantage fourbus par leur entretien et le déplacement dimensionnel que par leur combat contre les hommes de pierre.

Tout d'un coup, Genbu se lança dans un raisonnement relatif à leur entretien.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il remplisse sa part du contrat, néanmoins, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un dieu. Et en particulier dans la tête de celui-ci. Il nous a accueillis avec des paroles emmiellées, à failli nous faire tuer lorsqu'on a voulu le libérer, juste pour voir si on allait s'arrêter à temps et enfin, il semble en savoir bien plus que nous sur l'artefact que le seigneur Susanoo nous a mis entre les mains. Au final, on ne sait même pas pourquoi il a accepté de nous aider. C'est exactement le genre de personnage fourbe auquel on ne peut se fier.

Tandis qu'il débitait sa litanie d'arguments, Seiryû s'était plongée dans une attitude pensive, faisant le tri dans ses propres observations. Sa réflexion l'avait menée aux mêmes conclusions lorsqu'elle vit Byakko se dirigeant vers eux.

- Qu'en est-il de la réussite de votre mission ? demanda-t-il.

- Désolé, lui répondit Genbu, mais tu vas devoir attendre pour écouter le récit de nos fabuleux exploits. Le seigneur Susanoo est un public qui à la primeur de cette histoire.

- A ce propos, il est parti il y a peu, avec Suzaku, l'informa Byakko.

- Pour quelle destination ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Je l'ignore. Il ne m'en a pas fait part.

- Dans ce cas …

Elle se dirigea vers les jardins pour ensuite pouvoir accéder à la pièce qui lui était attribuée.

Genbu, quant à lui, discuta encore un peu avec Byakko, même si la majorité de son discours porta sur les réactions de Seiryû lors de leur visite à Asgard. Les manifestations émotionnelles de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire glaciale, l'avaient presque laissé bouché bée – encore que « tombé sur le cul » soit plus près de la réalité d'après ses propres aveux. Apparemment, il y avait encore un espoir pour elle. Son quasi-soliloque terminé – Byakko n'ayant que peu participé – il quitta le jeune homme, non sans l'avoir salué, prétextant avoir rendez-vous avec une femme aux formes plus qu'appétissantes. Le Gardien Céleste de l'Ouest sourit malgré lui face à cette évocation plutôt amusante de la bouteille de saké que ne quittait que rarement Genbu.

_17 février 1989_

_Montagnes himalayennes, Shambhala_

Dans son rêve, il faisait toujours sombre. Comme à chaque fois, Arion se retrouvait face à l'imposante structure frappée d'une sculpture d'Ouroboros et une impression de néant s'emparait de lui. Tout en ce lieu exhalait une aura de désolation, même l'air qu'il respirait.

Pourtant, un infime changement s'était produit. Tel un tableau dont on connaît chaque couleur, chaque nuance et qui, cependant, continue à distiller de nouveaux éléments au fur et à mesure des années que l'on passe à l'observer. Et cet étrange sentiment semblait provenir de la porte elle-même, mais à la distance où il se trouvait, cela relevait plus de l'intuition que d'un réel constat de visu.

Dans ce monde onirique, se déplacer relevait plus de l'activité psychique que physique, ainsi pour se rapprocher de la structure, il lui fallait penser qu'il en était plus proche. Un battement de cils plus tard, il se retrouva aux abords de la porte et posa sa main sur la surface dure. Il la trouva froide au toucher, presque glacée, si tant est que cela veuille dire quelque chose puisqu'il était dans un rêve. En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'il l'approchait d'aussi près.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les quelques inscriptions présentes au niveau des énormes battants, mais étant incapable de reconnaître ne serait-ce qu'un caractère, sa tentative pour les déchiffrer se solda par un échec. En quête d'un autre indice notable qui lui aurait permis d'identifier le lieu, Arion se retourna pour balayer du regard le reste de la scène. Les éléments d'architecture étaient pauvres en ornements et les dalles du sol étaient craquelées ou brisées pour la plupart. Même les rares colonnes encore debout étaient dans un état tout aussi lamentable. L'abandon et la vétusté de l'endroit transparaissaient clairement dans tout ce que son champ de vision pouvait englober, puisque au-delà d'un certain périmètre, les ténèbres engloutissaient tout le reste. Enclos dans cette aire plutôt restreinte, son attention revint finalement sur la sculpture.

Il remarqua alors que des cavités perçaient la porte selon le cercle formé par l'Ouroboros, et que chacune d'entre elles était différente dans sa conception certaines paraissaient étroites tandis que d'autres étaient plus larges et plus profondes. La porte faisant plusieurs fois la taille d'un homme, la partie supérieure de la sculpture demeurait hors de sa vue. Et c'était justement depuis ces hauteurs, perdues dans une brume fuligineuse, que le trouble qu'il avait ressenti semblait trouver sa source. Il s'imagina en train de flotter au-dessus du sol, puis il lévita vers le sommet.

Avant qu'il ait pu arriver au terme de son ascension, il vit des ombres s'extraire du brouillard qui masquait le reste de la gravure. Celles-ci se tortillaient comme si elles étaient vivantes et l'agressèrent aussitôt en allongeant leurs corps ectoplasmiques. Dotées de mâchoires à l'éclat violacé qui se mouvaient sans discontinuer sur toute la surface de leur peau, elles essayèrent de le déchiqueter. En dépit de la célérité de l'attaque, Arion parvint à s'échapper en glissant dans les airs. Mais il s'en était fallu de justesse qu'il ne se soit fait emporter le nez. Il piqua en flèche vers le sol, provoquant un impact qui brisa les rares dalles toujours intactes lorsqu'il atterrit. Ses poursuivants se lancèrent à ses trousses à toute vitesse, faisant claquer leurs redoutables mandibules. Il se jeta en arrière tandis que les ombres pulvérisaient la position où il se tenait une poignée de secondes auparavant. Les cerbères reprirent leur traque, doués d'une insatiable envie de destruction, multipliant les sinuosités pour tenter de coincer leur proie.

Prenant appui sur une des colonnes en partie effondrées, Arion bondit pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Il esquiva encore un coup de dent frénétique avant que son avant-bras ne se retrouve finalement happé par une des créatures qu'il n'avait pas vu venir une douleur aiguë se déchaîna dans son membre. D'un mouvement brusque, celle-ci le précipita violemment vers le bas. Dans sa tentative pour se libérer, il constata avec désappointement que son cosmos ne répondait pas à son appel. Il heurta brutalement le sol, la respiration coupée, la masse noire des prédateurs s'apprêtant à se refermer sur lui telle une nasse. Il songea intensément au lieu où se trouvait son corps et se mit à espérer de tout cœur que cela suffirait à le sortir de cette situation plus que précaire.

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux se mit alors à ralentir progressivement, jusqu'à ce que les ombres se figent totalement dans leur élan meurtrier, à moins de trente centimètres de son visage. Les créatures s'effilochèrent petit à petit, partant en lambeaux, comme des feuilles emportées par le vent, puis ce fut au tour de l'environnement de subir le même sort. Il se retrouva allongé au milieu d'une zone où il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'obscurité. Pourtant, tout à coup, des flocons de neige se mirent à tomber doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, se transformant en véritable blizzard. Ses paupières se firent lourdes à mesure que la matière blanche le recouvrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par complètement sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Son réveil ne s'effectua pas de la manière habituelle après ce type d'expérience en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Non, cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement en grand, bougeant dans tous les sens, cherchant des repères familiers. Quand il fut certain d'être dans sa chambre, Arion se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Son avant-bras gauche le fit souffrir lorsqu'il le bougea. Il était glacé au toucher. _Apparemment,_ songea-t-il, _les blessures subies par mon corps astral sont répercutées sur mon corps physique._ Néanmoins, la mobilité de son membre n'était pas remise en cause. Repoussant les couvertures, il se rendit près du meuble sur lequel avait été disposé un broc d'eau. Il versa son contenu dans une bassine et s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure auburn emmêlée.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, située au dernier étage, il vit les hauts et élégants bâtiments de la ville, taillés dans une pierre blanche et brillante qui reflétait la lumière du soleil au cours de la journée. Par delà les pics enneigés, il regarda l'horizon prendre une teinte rosâtre, annonciatrice d'une nouvelle aube. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'il était arrivé ici, avec pour seul objectif de connaître l'origine des étranges visions qui l'assaillaient de temps à autre durant son sommeil. Au final, il avait découvert bien plus que cela.

Durant son séjour, Arion avait pu avoir accès aux très nombreux rouleaux et ouvrages appartenant au clan des Forgerons. L'étude de ces documents qui, pour certains, remontaient aux temps mythologiques, lui avait ainsi permis d'engranger de vastes connaissances sur les Armures, allant de leur conception aux différents procédés de restauration. L'existence du clan était riche et longue et le temps qu'il avait pu y consacrer jusqu'ici était loin d'être suffisant pour tout connaître. _Dommage que maître Mû ne soit plus là pour voir ça,_ avait-il alors pensé avec un pincement au coeur.

Vivre dans cette cité lui avait permis de côtoyer un peuple qui était le sien et d'en apprendre la riche culture, de même que celle de ces ancêtres. Cependant, ce fut de connaître l'histoire de ses parents qui le bouleversa le plus. Les personnes qui les avaient connus avaient toutes une anecdote à raconter à leur sujet. Et plus il en apprenait sur eux, plus il en venait à regretter leur absence. Sa peine alimenta sa rancoeur envers l'individu qui l'avait privé de ses êtres chers, et c'est ce qui le poussa à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied. Tout le temps qu'il ne passait pas à étudier, il l'employait à renforcer ses techniques de combat. En apparence, il était toujours le garçon farceur et joyeux qu'il était en arrivant à Shambhala, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, car dans son âme, couvait le feu destructeur de la vengeance.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller vers son bureau et s'y installa. Il avait pris l'habitude de réaliser un croquis à chaque fois qu'il avait une vision, aussi tira-t-il une feuille de papier de l'un des tiroirs et, à l'aide d'une plume plongée dans l'encre, commença à dessiner les éléments qu'il avait vus en songe. Cinq mois plut tôt, il avait fait un croquis représentant une épée noire à double tranchant, dont la garde était constituée d'ailes et qui était dévorée par des flammes noires. Après la dague en or, lors de la toute première manifestation de son don médiumnique, c'était le second objet qu'il voyait "disparaître". Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait et de nombreuses questions venaient à germer dans son esprit. Dérober ces objets était-il le fait d'une seule personne ou de plusieurs ? Est-ce que ces armes avaient une quelconque utilité ? La neige qu'il avait vu tomber juste avant de réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle était-elle une indication quant au lieu où se déroulerait le prochain vol ?

Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que spéculer sur le fait que ce n'était pas terminé et, en conséquence, avertir le Sanctuaire. Il aurait aimé y aller en lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour revoir ses amis, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à quitter ces montagnes. Comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente, il entreprit donc de rédiger une courte lettre à laquelle il joindrait son dessin et la cacheta ensuite. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il demanderait à Llauron de la faire parvenir à destination. Il ne savait pas par quelle manière celui-ci s'y prenait, mais il lui avait toujours assuré que ces missives parviendrait à bon port. Finalement, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les rayons solaires pénétraient, à présent, nettement dans la pièce. Il enfila sa tenue d'entraînement et sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison de son hôte et se dirigea vers son lieu d'entraînement.

_18 mars 1989_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Ouest_

En cette contrée quotidiennement battue par les vents, le printemps n'était qu'une notion abstraite. Tout au plus, le soleil brillait un peu plus longtemps, l'air était à peine moins froid et la neige chutait avec une ardeur réduite. Cependant, l'élément le plus curieux de ce décor glacé était la longue colonne humaine qui avançait avec difficulté à travers l'épais manteau blanc. Celle-ci se composait d'hommes et de femmes de tout âge, enchaînés les uns aux autres un butin de guerre. Afin de garder les individus marchant en file indienne, des cavaliers avaient été placés de chaque côté. Il s'agissait d'hommes durs, austères et à l'aspect crasseux. Tous ou presque étaient vêtus d'un assemblage malhabile de fourrures et de laine, ainsi que différentes pièces de métal. Ils portaient bon nombre d'armes et arboraient des cicatrices qui ne laissaient que peu de doute sur leur activité.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'un des plus vieux captifs trébuchait constamment, et les paris sur le temps qu'il mettrait à s'effondrer allaient bon train parmi les gardiens suivant le convoi à pied. Les haltes qu'ils imposaient à leurs prisonniers n'étaient pas suffisamment longues pour que ces derniers récupèrent. Aussi, les plus faibles succombaient rapidement à cette marche forcée, et leurs corps étaient abandonnés sur place, en proie aux prédateurs. La résistance du vieillard dura un peu plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu pour la plupart, mais ce dernier finit tout de même par flancher. Le rire sauvage du gagnant vint saluer sa chute. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tenez bon, Lodur, le prochain arrêt devrait être pour bientôt.

- Non, Einar, je n'en peux plus. Quand bien même ils nous feraient arrêter maintenant, ça ne me permettrait pas de tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

- Si, je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arriver.

Une main calleuse se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant et le fit reculer sans ménagement, ce qui lui valut de finir assis sur les fesses à même le sol gelé.

- Alors, grand-père, on ne veut plus avancer ?

Einar était sur le point de leur crier quelque chose lorsque sa bouche fut obstruée par son compagnon de chaîne, un autre garçon, de trois ans son aîné.

- Arrête, ça ne sert plus à rien.

- Kilfgar, ils …

Si les propos de leurs gardiens se perdirent dans le bruit du vent, la gerbe de sang qui monta vers le ciel parvint aisément à leur faire comprendre la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Le meurtrier passa tout près d'eux, plaisantant avec ses acolytes tout en essuyant les bords de sa hache à l'aide d'un bout d'étoffe pris sur le mort. Einar les remarqua à peine tant son attention était rivée sur le corps sans vie du septuagénaire. Son ouïe semblait être le seul sens encore ancré dans la réalité, captant les paroles moqueuses.

- … malédiction d'Odin …

- … quel vieux fou …

Kilfgar, lui aussi, entendit ces mots. Néanmoins, ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était l'objet que le vieil homme serrait fermement dans son poing une amulette le présentant comme un prêtre du dieu borgne. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue de dédain à l'évocation des vestiges de sa propre foi. Il remit Einar sur ses pieds et le poussa prestement pour qu'il se remette à progresser à la suite de la file s'il s'arrêtait trop longtemps, c'était le fouet assuré.

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils firent halte pour la nuit. Le soleil allait bientôt cesser de dispenser sa lumière et les ombres des marcheurs s'étiraient devant eux, longues et noires sur le blanc de la neige. Les joues rosies par le froid et le souffle formant des panaches de buée, les pillards établirent un bivouac constitué de tentes rudimentaires faites de peaux sales et tannées, qui auraient au moins le mérite d'offrir une relative protection contre le froid mordant. Quand ce fut fait, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Certains s'occupaient des chevaux, tandis que d'autres s'attelaient à la tâche d'allumer les feux de camp pour préparer le repas, à partir de petits morceaux de viande séchée et de soupe épaisse. Enfin, ceux qui restaient devaient surveiller les prisonniers.

Ceux-ci avaient été répartis aux quatre coins du campement et leurs chaînes avaient été passées dans de solides pieux de bois, fichés avec effort dans la terre gelée. Ils ne disposaient que de quelques peaux sur lesquelles s'étendre. Heureusement, la chaleur des multiples brasiers leur permettraient de ne pas geler durant la nuit, qui s'annonçait aussi rude que les précédentes.

Einar et Kilfgar étaient attachés ensemble, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire la présence d'un ami étant plus réconfortante que celle d'une personne connue en loin. Bien que trois années les séparaient, les deux garçons s'appréciaient comme des frères. Le premier avait des yeux gris clair couplés à une chevelure sable, alors que le second possédaient des cheveux bruns avec d'étranges reflets grisâtres et des yeux bleu. En effet, leurs parents respectifs étant décédés et connaissant le poids de la solitude, ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre.

Seulement, depuis que leur village avait été attaqué puis incendié, l'attitude du jeune adolescent avait quelque peu changée. Ce n'était pas qu'il était plus distant ou quoi que ce soit de similaire, mais plutôt qu'il ne semblait plus croire en rien. Et ce nouveau côté de sa personnalité s'était renforcé au moment de la mort du prêtre. Ne comprenant pas l'origine de ce qui pouvait pousser son ami à adopter cette façon de penser, Einar se résolut à lui poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kilfgar ? Je trouve que tu es bizarre.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? répondit celui-ci en feignant de ne pas savoir.

- Tu étais l'apprenti de Lodur, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre ceux qui l'ont tué ?

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à les injurier, je me serais fait tuer aussi. Quant à le pleurer … . D'ailleurs, c'était certainement de sa faute. Il a dû les provoquer en leur parlant du courroux que les Ases manifesteraient à leur égard.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Kilfgar ! fit Einar, abasourdi par la réponse de son ami. C'est horrible ! Et puis, même si ce que tu avances est vrai, il a eu raison. Tôt ou tard, la colère d'Odin s'abattra sur eux.

- Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre Einar ! Crois-tu sincèrement que les Ases se soucient un tant soit peu de nous ? Nous leur rendons un culte, nous les flattons et les craignons, mais dès que leurs fidèles sont attaqués et massacrés par des personnes qui les bafouent, ils ne font absolument rien ! Pas d'éclairs, pas de pluie de feu, rien ! Ils se fichent complètement de ce qui peut advenir de nous. Et c'est justement ça que je ne peux pas encaisser, Einar, parce que ça va à l'encontre de ce que l'on m'a enseigné. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus croire en ces choses-là. (Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'homme qui distribuait la nourriture contenue dans une marmite.) Je vais aller chercher notre maigre pitance.

Einar le regarda s'éloigner, rendu muet par le discours enflammé de son ami. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à de telles paroles de la part de Kilfgar. Apparemment, ce dernier avait été beaucoup plus bouleversé par les récents évènements qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. De plus, il avait réussi à ébranler la foi d'Einar.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, celui-ci revint avec une paire de bols fumants. Il en tendit un à Einar.

- Merci, fit son jeune compagnon en le regardant s'asseoir.

- J'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles pendant que le type me servait et devine ce que j'ai appris.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois tous ces types, là ? (Il désigna les pillards avec ses doigts tâchés de soupe.) Eh bien, ce sont des mercenaires qui obéissent aux ordres d'un séide de Loki.

- Loki ? répéta le jeune garçon à voix basse, craignant presque d'éveiller la présence du dieu maudit. Ce n'est pas possible, il a été banni et enchaîné par ses pairs.

- Quand je te disais qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur la bienveillance des divinités. Ils ne sont pas capables d'empêcher le plus mauvais d'entre eux de faire le mal. La meilleure preuve se trouve juste devant tes yeux. (Il désigna l'entrave qui les reliait.) Pour le reste, d'après ce que j'ai pu saisir, ils nous conduisent dans un camp de travail, une mine, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour y travailler en tant qu'esclaves.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de travailler pour le compte d'un laquais de Loki. Tout le village pensera comme moi, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui, et vous vous ferez tous tuer pour ça. A moins qu'ils n'arrivent à vous forcer la main. Dans tous les cas, je ne compte pas moisir ici plus tard que cette nuit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, fit Kilfgar avec un clin d'œil.

Petit à petit, le firmament, où s'allumaient les brillantes étoiles, devint semblable à une coupole de saphir. Le vent se mit à forcir, signe d'une prochaine tempête, portant sur ses flux, les hurlements d'une meute de loups qui chassait dans la forêt toute proche. Cependant, les prédateurs nocturnes n'oseraient pas approcher d'un si grand groupe d'hommes. En outre, les lueurs orangées des feux les maintiendrait à distance.

Le camp bruissait de sons familiers. Néanmoins, une activité fébrile paraissait s'être emparée des mercenaires, les rendant agités.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Einar à l'adolescent, qui n'avait plus prononcé une seule parole depuis la fin de leur repas.

- Il va y avoir un _holmgang_. Je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés à propos de nous, peut-être qu'ils veulent se battre pour posséder une femme, ou alors le premier a insulté le second qui l'a alors défié. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que deux hommes vont s'affronter au cours d'un duel, et que la plupart des pillards, si ce n'est la totalité va y assister, aussi leur surveillance va considérablement baisser.

- Et alors ? On ne risque pas d'aller bien loin en étant attachés.

- Je t'aurais cru plus observateur, Einar.

Kilfgar lui fit signe d'examiner leurs liens. Les yeux de Einar s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la compréhension. Certains maillons de la chaîne étaient tordus, rendant sa solidité plus que compromise.

- Quelle chance, reconnut le jeune garçon.

- De la chance ? Arrête. L'imbécile qui a enfoncé le pieu a tout simplement mal visé et à frapper le métal avec son marteau.

Préférant ne pas donner suite à leur débat, Einar ne rajouta rien.

- Dès que le _holmgang_ aura commencé, il nous faudra tirer dessus de toutes nos forces. Compris ?

Son compagnon approuva de la tête.

Presque trente minutes plus tard, alors que les ténèbres avaient davantage resserré leur emprise, des clameurs parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Croyant qu'aucun de leurs captifs ne pouvaient s'échapper, les pillards assignés à leur surveillance avaient abandonné leur tâche afin de profiter du spectacle. Ce fut le signal pour les deux amis qui s'emparèrent d'une extrémité chacun et la maintinrent fermement. Ils se mirent à tirer de concert, avec l'angoisse que ça ne marche pas ou qu'ils se fassent surprendre par un gardien un peu trop zélé. Au fur et à mesure de leurs efforts, ils réussirent à étirer suffisamment la boucle de fer pour pouvoir dégager leur chaîne.

La première chose qu'ils firent après avoir recouvré leur quasi-liberté, fut d'épier chaque mouvement, de percevoir chaque son, au sein du campement. Rassurés, ils commencèrent à se déplacer vers la périphérie du camp.

- Nous devons délivrer les autres villageois, murmura Einar.

- Non, nous n'y arriverons jamais sans que les pillards s'en aperçoivent. Et puis, à quoi cela servirait-il, ils ne pourraient pas se battre contre eux.

- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser les emmener.

- Bien sûr que si. Leur attitude à mon égard a toujours été à la limite de l'ignorance. A ma place, ils agiraient pareillement.

Bien que ses propos fussent durs à entendre, Einar savait qu'ils n'étaient pas faux pour autant. Les habitants n'avaient jamais maltraité ou méprisé Kilfgar, loin de là, cependant, ils avaient toujours affiché une certaine indifférence quant à sa présence parmi eux. Un peu comme un voyageur dont on sait qu'il quittera tôt ou tard le village. Il était un orphelin, lui aussi, pourtant, il n'avait pas eu à faire face à ça. Comprenant les sentiments de son ami sans pour autant les partager, il se résigna et hocha la tête à son adresse. Cependant, il se promit, en son âme, qu'un jour, il reviendrait pour délivrer tous les membres de son village.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de franchir la limite, ils furent interpellés à voix basse par un enfant de leur âge qui avait été attaché à l'écart.

- Hé, emmenez-moi avec vous.

Il s'agissait de Steinn, le fils cadet un peu rondouillard de la famille la plus fortunée de leur village. La plupart des enfants ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup, car il se vantait toujours de la richesse de ses parents, était très capricieux et faisaient de mauvaises plaisanteries dont la cible privilégiée était Kilfgar.

- Désolé, répondit celui-ci, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça. J'espère que tu te feras à la vie d'esclave.

- Si vous ne me détachez pas, je hurle. De cette manière, on restera tous ensemble.

- Espèce de …, attends que je te cogne, on verra si tu es encore conscient pour crier.

La main apaisante de Einar recouvrit le poing serré de l'adolescent.

- Kilfgar, faisons ce qu'il demande. Ce n'est pas le moment de compromettre nos chances de fuite. Il ne nous reste sûrement plus beaucoup de temps. On s'en sortira peut-être mieux à trois qu'à deux.

- Soit, finit-il par lâcher, alors que les cris des spectateurs du combat se faisaient plus forts

Ils retirèrent le pieu et le trio de circonstances ainsi formé sortit du campement, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt.

La neige crissait sous leurs bottes tandis qu'ils essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible tant qu'ils seraient proches des mercenaires. Il serait bien temps de courir quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Malheureusement pour les récents évadés, une sentinelle avait été postée dans le bois. Ils stoppèrent net leur progression, ne sachant pas si elle les avait vus ou non. Leur question trouva bien vite réponse lorsqu'ils furent interpellés.

- Qui va là ?

Du fait de la noirceur qui régnait dans ces bois, la sentinelle ne distinguait pas les éventuels fuyards de ses alliés, seules leurs formes sombres se découpaient sur l'opaline de la neige.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, chuchota Kilfgar, il nous a repérés. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant, c'est courir.

- Courir ! s'alarma Steinn. Il va nous tirer dessus !

- De toute façon, d'ici peu de temps c'est ce qu'il va faire, vu que nous ne lui répondons pas. Je préfère qu'il soit pris au dépourvu par notre manœuvre, plutôt que de lui laisser l'occasion de donner l'alerte et de pouvoir tranquillement nous abattre par la suite. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester planté là, monsieur le couard. Allez, on y va !

Kilfgar et Einar s'élancèrent, bientôt imité par un Steinn pestant, chacun partant dans une direction différente.

- HALTE !

S'apercevant que sa sommation n'avait aucun effet, l'homme s'empara de son cor, plutôt que de tirer, et émit deux longs appels. Steinn et Einar ayant choisi de passer de chaque côté de la sentinelle, ils la dépassèrent sans problèmes.

- Eh merde ! jura l'adolescent en la regardant faire.

_Le bivouac étant tout au plus à une cinquantaine de mètres derrière nous,_ évalua-t-il, _ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps à nous rattraper._

L'homme en faction se retourna en encochant une flèche. Il visa une des ombres mouvantes qu'il distinguait avec peine et tira. Un bruit étouffé lui indiqua qu'il avait fait mouche. La corde de son arc n'avait pas fini de vibrer, qu'il se retrouva avec un collet de métal autour de la gorge, lui broyant la trachée. Il lutta, cherchant l'air, agrippant les bras de son agresseur qui le tirait vers le bas. Ses soubresauts finirent par cesser et il s'effondra, dévoilant la silhouette de Kilfgar. Ce dernier avait profité du fait que le mercenaire lui tournait le dos pour se glisser derrière lui et l'étrangler. Tout avait été très vite.

Il s'empara du couteau pendant à la ceinture du mort et le passa dans la sienne. Il se remit à courir.

Einar avait entendu Steinn tomber et s'était précipité pour aller l'aider. Dans la pénombre, il discerna le fût d'une flèche qui dépassait du flanc gauche du garçon. Du sang poissait sa chemise en abondance et il gémissait. Einar ne sut pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide, craignant d'aggraver la blessure. Sur ces entrefaites, Kilfgar arriva à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, nous devons fuir.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Steinn, protesta le jeune garçon.

- Tu vois bien qu'il est mortellement blessé, dans moins d'une heure, il sera aussi froid que de la glace. Il ne ferait que nous ralentir.

Quelque part, loin derrière eux, ils perçurent le bruit des sabots de chevaux. Leurs cavaliers devaient progresser doucement pour repérer les traces, car parfois dans ces sous-bois dense et touffu, des branches retorses se cachaient sous la neige, formant autant de chausse-trappes pour piéger les hommes et les montures.

- Quand bien même, je dois le secourir, dit Einar en affichant une mine résolue. J'ai prêté serment de sauver tous les gens du village, d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais en laisser un.

- Envers qui t'y es-tu engagé ? Les Ases ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que …

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! tempêta l'enfant. Toi et ta rancune à l'égard des divinités ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde que c'est une promesse que je me suis faite à moi-même, et non pas un engagement pour une quelconque récompense divine ! Maintenant, aide-moi.

- Non.

Einar le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Désolé, ajouta Kilfgar, mais je ne vais certainement pas risquer ma vie et ma liberté retrouvée pour un moribond.

- Alors va-t-en. Je prierai pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Il fit passer le bras droit de Steinn par-dessus sa tête et le soutint de son bras libre.

- Ton entêtement est ridicule, viens avec moi. Tu n'as aucune chance avec un poids mort pareil.

- Adieu, mon ami.

L'adolescent le regarda partir avec son fardeau.

- Imbécile, maugréa-t-il. J'espère que cet acte insensé ne te coûtera pas la vie.

Et il s'en fut à toutes jambes dans une direction différente, vers le cœur de la forêt.

C'était de la folie, il le savait. Il ne pourrait pas filer bien loin tout en traînant le corps de Steinn. Faute de soins appropriés, ce dernier ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme. Lui-même ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps s'il s'obstinait à porter ce fardeau.

Il progressa de cette manière durant un moment, titubant sous la charge du blessé. Son souffle devenu rauque se transformait en buée dès qu'il franchissait ses lèvres et sa sueur menaçait de le faire geler, pourtant, il continuait, laissant une traînée rouge à chacun de ses pas.

Soudain, il entendit le fracas des sabots derrière lui. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir à quelle distance, les cavaliers se trouvaient. Quelques traits maladroits se mirent à siffler en passant près de lui ou bien se fichèrent avec un bruit mat dans le tronc des arbres.

_S'ils tirent,_ songea Einar, _c'est qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de nous et qu'ils veulent uniquement se venger._

Un impact manqua de le faire tomber. Steinn venait de recevoir une seconde flèche dans le corps. Il ne respirait plus et sa peau avait un aspect exsangue. Einar se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver. A ce moment-là, son ambition de sauver un village tout entier lui sembla démesurée. Devait-il renoncer ? Il regarda le cadavre de Steinn et cela lui suffit pour faire son choix. Il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour éviter à un maximum de personnes de subir un sort identique à celui du pauvre garçon. Il courut droit devant lui, alors que le vacarme des cavaliers se faisait plus proche.

Il déboucha bientôt en dehors de la forêt pour se retrouver au bord d'une falaise avec, trente mètres plus bas, la mer qui s'écrasait sur les récifs. Il n'avait nulle part où fuir, ni même se cacher. Que devait-il faire ? Une flèche décida pour lui.

Le projectile se planta dans son épaule droite et le fit basculer dans le vide. La chute ne dura qu'un bref instant, après quoi, il percuta les flots noirs déchaînés et coula à pic.

Certains cavaliers descendirent de leurs montures et se penchèrent par-dessus le bord de la falaise en essayant d'éclairer les ténèbres, mais ils ne virent pas grand-chose.

- Tu es un imbécile, les ordres étaient de les prendre vivants. A quoi cela servait de tirer, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

- Faut m'excuser, Olaf, mais ils ont tué mon frère dans la forêt.

- Deux des fuyards sont morts et on a pas réussi à retrouver le troisième. Cela ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir d'expliquer ça au chef. Tu vas peut-être rejoindre ton frère plus tôt que prévu.

L'homme sembla se tasser sur sa selle.

- Allez, on rentre.

Il vit les lueurs orangées disparaître progressivement au-dessus de lui, tandis qu'il sombrait. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus, le froid transperçait son corps, tel un millier d'aiguilles, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'air salvateur dont ses poumons avaient tant besoin.

Au milieu des ténèbres aquatiques, une chose énorme, gigantesque, se rapprochait de lui en le fixant de ses yeux phosphorescents.

_Qu'est-ce que …,_ pensa-t-il, avant de s'abandonner à une sorte de léthargie.

_20 mars 1989_

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Arènes_

Le soleil effectuait une timide percée à travers la couverture nuageuse qui ne s'était pas éclaircie depuis le lever du jour. Un vent léger circulait, soulevant le sable de l'aire de combat en petits tourbillons qui avançaient sur une courte distance avant de se dissiper.

Nul spectateur n'occupait les gradins, le lieu n'était pas désert pour autant. Deux individus, un homme et une jeune femme, se faisaient face sur l'un des bords de l'arène. Ils étaient vêtus comme des hoplites et manipulaient un lourd bouclier de bronze en plus d'une lance à la pointe acérée. Ils demeuraient immobiles, s'observant attentivement, les muscles tendus.

Le combattant masculin prit l'initiative et chargea son adversaire en lui portant une puissante attaque. Son arme rebondit sur la garde levée de la jeune femme, provoquant un engourdissement qui remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule. Elle recula de quelques pas, esquiva la pointe de la lance en étirant le cou vers l'arrière et para un nouvel assaut de son opposant, en faisant glisser l'arme sur son bouclier pour la dévier. Elle entama alors une furieuse contre-attaque faite de coups d'estoc et de tailles. L'homme para et esquiva les frappes tant bien que mal, mais se fit soudainement surprendre en recevant une forte bourrade assénée par la jeune femme à l'aide de son bouclier. Voyant qu'elle l'avait déséquilibré, elle décida de pousser son avantage. Néanmoins, l'homme fit un pas de côté pour sortir de la trajectoire de son assaillante, qui fut suffisamment déconcertée pour lui permettre de lui faucher les jambes avec la hampe de son arme. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos et découvrit, en voulant se relever, qu'une pointe aiguisée était posée sur sa gorge.

- J'abandonne, lâcha-t-elle, en retirant son casque, dévoilant une courte chevelure châtain tirant sur l'or et des yeux pers.

S'empressant de faire de même, l'autre se révéla être Nereus.

- Veuillez me pardonner, déesse Athéna, je ne voulais …

- Capitaine Nereus, ne vous avais-je pas dit que je souhaitais être considérée comme n'importe lequel de vos hommes. N'y a-t-il donc que dans le feu de l'action que vous le faites ? s'amusa-t-elle. Il ne s'agit pas de notre premier entraînement, pourtant.

Confus, celui-ci ne sut que répondre :

- Je … Enfin …

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit-elle en réprimant un sourire. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qui a cloché dans mon attaque.

- Euh …, très bien. Hum … Voyons. Il peut arriver parfois que votre adversaire esquive brusquement l'une de vos attaques. Dans ce cas-là, il faut essayer de conserver son équilibre et ne pas forcément se précipiter, sinon, vous augmentez les risques d'être frappé en retour.

- J'ai donc encore beaucoup à apprendre, avant de devenir une guerrière accomplie, soupira-t-elle.

- Ne minimiser pas vos progrès, Athéna, la détrompa Nereus, vous vous êtes réellement endurcie depuis quelques mois. D'ailleurs, votre coup d'épaule était une très bonne manœuvre.

- Merci de votre soutien, capitaine.

- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Leurs exercices martiaux terminés, ils s'épongèrent le visage avec un linge humide et burent avidement à leurs outres en peau. Saori disparut dans une des salles situées sous les gradins pour retirer sa tenue d'entraînement, alors que le chef des gardes le faisait dans une autre. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'arène, Nereus ayant proposé de l'escorter, et marchèrent un bon moment, traversant le Domaine Sacré en direction de l'ouest.

Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer devant le bâtiment abritant la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire lorsqu'un soldat fit son apparition, le visage rougi par sa course. Il s'agenouilla devant la déesse, qui l'invita prestement à se relever. Ce faisant, il se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Astyax, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nereus

- Capitaine, une femme voudrait rencontrer Athéna afin de s'entretenir avec elle. Elle attend …

- Juste ici, fit une voix féminine.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la femme vêtue d'un chiton vert clair qui venait de se manifester. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat d'un ciel d'été et ses longs cheveux couleur des blés mûrs lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage, si ce n'était sa grande beauté, dégageait quelque chose de particulier, une forme d'assurance. Seule, Saori, et Nereus dans une moindre mesure, perçut immédiatement ce qui faisait de cette femme, un être d'exception. Quant au jeune soldat, il était juste étonné de la voir certain de l'avoir laissé patienter, très loin derrière lui.

- Capitaine Nereus, pourriez-vous nous laisser, je vous prie.

- Bien. (A voix basse, il demanda :) Dois-je faire prévenir vos Chevaliers ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci.

Coulant un dernier regard vers la mystérieuse femme, il s'en fut avec Astyax à ses côtés.

- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Coré, déclara la déesse de la Sagesse en guise de préambule. J'allais me rendre à la bibliothèque. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

- Volontiers.

De lourdes portes en bois, hautes comme deux hommes, en marquaient l'entrée. Une fois celles-ci passées, elle prirent un long corridor et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, toute en longueur. D'un côté, elles purent voir les fenêtres, visibles depuis l'extérieur. Placées très haut, elles étaient immenses et constituées d'une structure de métal sur laquelle avait été fixés des petits carreaux de verre, laissant ainsi entrer la lumière. Le mur de marbre opposé se mouchetait d'éclats dorés.

Des volées de marches qui montaient et qui descendaient permettaient d'accéder à des lieux d'étude ou à d'autres parties du bâtiment. A l'intérieur, l'air était frais et sec, transportant des relents de vieux cuir, de parchemins et de secrets oubliés. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient là saluèrent leur déesse de manière solennelle, ainsi que son invitée Oreste, l'apprenti de Shun, était également du nombre car il aimait beaucoup venir ici pour étudier, se rappela Saori. Elle remarqua qu'il se figea en voyant son invitée. _Il a certainement perçu l'aura latente de Coré_, déduisit la jeune femme_._ Il lui lança un regard plutôt révélateur sur son angoisse face à cette situation. Elle le détrompa en lui renvoyant un geste apaisant.

- C'est une véritable mine de savoir, qui est entreposé ici, fit remarquer Coré, en contemplant les étagères remplies de milliers d'ouvrages.

- Toutes les connaissances dont dispose le Sanctuaire depuis son édification reposent en ce lieu. Dans certaines réserves, quelques morceaux de papier tombent en poussière ils datent des temps mythologiques. Nous possédons des livres, des rouleaux, des tablettes et des peintures.

Elles continuèrent à avancer au milieu d'une large allée, évoluant parmi les innombrables rayonnages qui s'alignaient à perte de vue. Une vie ne suffirait pas à énumérer tous les titres de ces ouvrages, quant à les lire tous … . Le plafond était situé très loin au-dessus de leurs têtes de massives colonnes de pierre le rejoignait tous les dix mètres. Il émanait de cet endroit une gigantesque et écrasante impression d'ancienneté.

Elles dépassèrent encore plusieurs étagères avant de tourner et d'aboutir à une des salles d'étude, située au cœur de cette forêt de papier et de cuir. Une pile de livres ainsi que diverses feuilles étaient posées sur une table qui ne demandait qu'à les recevoir. La discussion ayant été engagée sur des sujets banals, il était temps de passer à l'essentiel.

- Même si je suis à l'origine du trépas de ton époux, dit Athéna, je tiens à t'adresser mes condoléances. Je n'espère pas ton pardon et je ne cherche pas à me justifier, mais mon devoir envers la Terre est de la protéger contre toute menace. Or, Hadès était l'une d'entre elles.

Sa voix était neutre, mais le ton ferme.

- Je le reconnais aisément. Au-delà de mon chagrin, je te remercie pour avoir su préserver cette planète, car bien qu'il ait été mon époux et que je l'aie aimé de toute mon âme, je n'ai jamais pu adhérer à sa vision. Mon unique regret est de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire changer.

La déesse de la Sagesse acquiesça en silence face à cette confession qui l'avait néanmoins surprise. Elle s'était plutôt attendu à essuyer des insultes, voire même un coup.

- Cependant, reprit la fille de Déméter en laissant courir ses doigts sur les tranches des livres, tu te doutes bien que ma visite n'a pas pour seul but de parler de la mort de mon mari.

Nouvel acquiescement silencieux, tandis qu'elle scrutait son invitée d'un regard pénétrant.

- Afin de respecter l'accord passé entre le Cronide et son frère, je dois demeurer la moitié de l'année aux Enfers, ce qui correspond sur Terre à l'apparition des saisons de l'automne et de l'hiver. Avec la mort du Sombre Monarque, le pacte est devenu caduc, cependant, je ne peux pas abandonner ma tâche de souveraine des Enfers. Et en tant que telle, je dois t'informer que tu y as semé une belle pagaille. Il ne m'a pas été aisé de tout rétablir, car tu as bien failli détruire le Monde Souterrain, néanmoins, cela m'a permis d'y apporter quelques ajustements. (Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer.) Toutefois, le réel but de ma venue est que je veux te demander réparation.

- Réparation ? répéta Athéna, prise au dépourvu par cette revendication inattendue.

- Oui. Mon dernier retour sur Terre n'a pas eu lieu sous les meilleurs auspices, puisque j'ai découvert qu'un individu avait tué l'une de mes Grandes Prêtresses d'une manière des plus atroces et qu'il en avait profité pour dérober un objet qui m'est cher. J'exige donc réparation pour la mort d'Adonia, puisque tu as indirectement contribué à celle-ci. La personne qui a assassiné ma servante n'aurait pas pu s'emparer de cet objet, si tu n'avais pas tué Hadès. Arrange-toi donc pour le récupérer et mettre la main sur le responsable par la même occasion.

- Cet objet si particulier ne serait-il pas l'épée que possédait Hadès ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Est-ce que par hasard, la faute de ce vol t'incomberait ? lâcha Coré, son regard s'étrécissant soudainement.

- Non, je n'en suis nullement responsable, répondit-elle sans que sa voix ne tremble. (La souveraine des Enfers sembla se détendre.) D'une certaine façon, j'avais déjà connaissance de ce qui s'était produit avant que tu ne m'en parles. A tout le moins, en ce qui concerne le vol de l'épée. Crois bien que je suis sincèrement attristée par ce qui est arrivé à ta protectrice. Cela s'est produit il y a à peu près six mois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vas-tu me dire comment tu es au courant, à la fin !

- Regarde.

Elle lui tendit le dessin réalisé par Arion – il lui fallait bien se faire à ce nom.

- Mais …

- L'un de mes futurs Chevalier appartient à l'ethnie du peuple de Mû. Il a hérité d'un don médiumnique de la part de ses ancêtres. Celui-ci se manifeste parfois durant son sommeil, sous la forme d'étranges rêves. Malheureusement, ils manquent de transparence et sont imprécis.

Celle dont le nom signifiait « la Jeune Fille », assimila lentement l'information.

_Tant qu'on en est aux concessions,_ pensa Athéna.

- Moi-même, j'ai été victime d'un vol similaire, il y a maintenant presque deux ans. Et je suis convaincue que l'individu qui a commis cet acte était apparenté au tien.

- Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Ça, je ne le sais pas encore, seulement, regarde ceci.

La fille de Déméter considéra longuement le second dessin qui représentait la porte.

- Un Ouroboros, le symbole représentant le début et la fin de toutes choses, reconnut-elle.

- Oui, et cette porte revient très souvent dans ses songes. Apparemment, le lieu où elle pourrait se trouver ne laisse filtrer aucun indice pouvant aider à sa localisation. Je ne suis pas parvenue à établir quel est le lien entre les objets et cette mystérieuse porte, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Ce faisant, je suis certaine que cela me conduira au commanditaire de ces actes.

- En ce cas, j'espère que tu y parviendras. (Elle se leva de la chaise où elle s'était assise durant leur conversation et lissa le tissu de son vêtement.) Néanmoins, permets-moi de te prévenir que tu n'es pas la seule sur leur piste.

- Comment ça ?

- Des traces de lutte, autres que celles découlant du combat entre Adonia et son agresseur, ont été identifiées sur place.

- Merci pour ce renseignement, fit-elle songeuse. J'ose espérer que ces personnes poursuivent le même but que moi.

- Avant de te quitter, puis-je avoir ta parole que tu respecteras ton engagement ?

- Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, je suis en partie responsable de ce qui s'est produit, aussi tu as ma promesse que je m'y tiendrai. De plus, je poursuis moi-même une quête en ce sens, ce sera faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Alors tout est dit.

Athéna la raccompagna à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque et lui souhaita bonne route. Quand Coré fut hors de vue, la déesse aux Yeux Pers repensa à ce que cette dernière lui avait dit à propos des autres personnes sur la même piste qu'elle.

_De nouveaux acteurs semblent être entrés en scène, _songea-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'inquiétude.

Holmgang :

Duel pratiqué chez les Scandinaves pour résoudre les différends. Il peut être traduit par "aller sur une petite île", en référence au fait que les duels avaient lieu sur de petites pièces de peaux ou un manteau posés sur le sol. A l'origine, les combattants se retiraient sur une petite île ou bien un îlot pour s'affronter.

En théorie, toute personne offensée peut provoquer l'autre partie en duel, et ce, indépendamment de son statut social. Cela pouvait être une question d'honneur ; de propriété des biens ; une demande de restitution (=dette) ; un désaccord juridique ; aider une femme ou un parent ; venger un ami.

Chiton :

Vêtement de la Grèce antique. C'est une tunique portée par les hommes comme par les femmes. Chez les hommes, il peut couvrir la jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse ou descendre jusqu'au pied. Il se peut se porter avec un pallium (sorte de manteau). Chez les femmes, il se porte long. Avec l'apparition du lin, il remplace progressivement le péplos dont il se différencie car il ne retombe pas en plis sur la poitrine et se porte bouffant à la taille grâce à une ceinture.

Royal Demon Rose :

Roses Royales Démoniaques


	8. Chapter 7 : Les Nouveaux Venus

_27 juin 1989_

_Japon, Tokyo_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais la chaleur de la journée refusait de rendre les armes. A peine débuté, l'été s'installait avec force dans les rues de la capitale nippone. Sous son influence, les passants avançaient d'un pas mécanique, guidés uniquement par l'envie de retrouver leur chez soi, où l'air serait un peu moins étouffant. Dans le ciel, un avion de ligne avait laissé une traînée de fumerolles blanches derrière lui.

Au coin d'une rue, apparut un jeune homme. D'une stature moyenne, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, mais ses cheveux en bataille avaient une teinte cendreuse. Une cicatrice oblique barrait le haut de son visage. Continuant son chemin, il poussa la porte d'un café et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Bondé de gens qui cherchaient à se rafraîchir, l'établissement bruissait de multiples conversations. Personne ne prêta attention au nouveau venu qui balaya la scène de son regard argenté. Très vite, il repéra ce qu'il cherchait : une adolescente à peine plus jeune que lui était assise à une table placée près d'une paroi vitrée. La jeune fille portait ses cheveux bruns détachés, contrairement à ses coiffures habituelles plutôt relevée. En un sens, il la trouvait plus jolie comme ça. L'expression de son visage lui apprit qu'elle était sur le point de perdre patience.

Il se dirigea vers elle et prit place sur le siège opposé, se retrouvant face à elle. A peine s'était-il installé qu'une serveuse s'approcha du couple.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui, deux cafés, s'il vous plaît, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Le regard de l'employée fut aussitôt attiré par la balafre qui occupait le visage du jeune homme. Durant quelques secondes, elle se retrouva muette de fascination. Son professionnalisme reprenant finalement le dessus, elle s'empressa de s'éclipser derrière le comptoir.

Sitôt que la serveuse fut partie, les yeux du jeune homme revinrent vers sa voisine de table qui semblait hésiter entre toute une série de remarques bien senties.

- Tu es en retard, lâcha-t-elle sèchement, en fin de compte.

- Désolé, Ayame, j'ai été retenu plus …

- … longtemps que prévu. Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, fit-elle pour couper court à ses explications. Alors, quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ?

- Pas de très bonnes, j'en ai peur. Le seigneur Tsukuyomi n'a toujours pas découvert pourquoi son frère s'adonnait à des vols d'artefacts. Cependant, le fait le plus inquiétant est qu'il a envoyé deux de ses Gardiens Célestes en Norvège, il y a environ quatre mois.

- En Norvège ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Eh bien, … (Il fut interrompu par la serveuse qui revenait avec leurs boissons.). Merci. (Il but une gorgée du breuvage amer avant de continuer.) Leur destination se trouvait être Asgard, un territoire protégé par Odin, le chef des dieux du panthéon scandinave.

- Moi, ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est de savoir ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait été sur le point de lui dire de ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur le principal, mais aussi sur ce qu'il y avait autour, même si ça paraissait peu intéressant. Cependant, il se rappela que c'était peine perdue, aussi fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Une fois sur place, continua-t-il, ils se seraient rendus auprès de Loki, un autre dieu qui est connu pour être quelqu'un de très malin, mais aussi particulièrement rancunier à l'égard des autres dieux scandinaves.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Parce qu'il a volontairement provoqué la mort de l'un des leurs et qu'en guise de châtiment, ils l'ont enchaîné sous terre. Il ne pourra alors se libérer qu'au moment de la bataille finale qui annoncera la fin du monde.

- Ce qui, je présume, doit se passer dans très longtemps. Effectivement, c'est un bon prétexte pour avoir une dent contre eux. En plus, il doit se sentir seul, à n'avoir comme compagnie que celle des pierres.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice.

- Je plaisante, le rassura-t-elle. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.

- Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont entretenus avec lui dans le but de conclure une alliance. Et apparemment, ils ont réussi, c'est tout ce que le seigneur Tsukuyomi a pu m'apprendre.

- D'abord, résuma Ayame, il vole deux artefacts en Grèce et maintenant il lorgne du côté d'Asgard. Qu'est-ce que Susanoo peut bien vouloir y faire ?

- C'est bien là toute la question. Peut-être compte-t-il y découvrir un autre objet. Néanmoins, il faudrait déjà connaître la raison pour laquelle il les dérobe.

- Peut-être qu'il a eu envie de débuter une collection, fit-elle distraitement en sirotant son café.

Sa remarque n'arracha même pas l'ombre d'un sourire à son interlocuteur.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il. Ils doivent avoir quelque chose en commun. Néanmoins, à part qu'ils soient d'origine grecque, je ne vois aucun autre élément permettant de les lier.

- Pourtant, il doit y en avoir un. Ce ne peut pas être un hasard.

- Pour l'instant, je crains que nous n'ayons pas toutes les cartes en main pour y répondre. Et puis, il y a d'autres questions à se poser. Comme par exemple, pourquoi Susanoo a soudainement besoin de s'allier avec un autre dieu. Ont-ils quelque chose à s'offrir mutuellement ?

Le menton calé au creux de sa main, Rikimaru prit une mine songeuse.

- Et qu'en est-il du camp de la déesse Athéna ? demanda Ayame pour changer de sujet puisque celui-ci semblait être une impasse.

- Hum, je pense qu'ils doivent en être réduits aux mêmes spéculations que nous. Ils ont été très durement touchés dernièrement et ils reconstituent leurs forces tout en restant très vraisemblablement sur le qui-vive. Je ne crois pas qu'ils en sachent plus que nous en ce qui concerne les artefacts. De plus, ils ne sont certainement pas au courant de l'alliance entre Susanoo et Loki. D'ailleurs, ils ne doivent même pas savoir que c'est un homme de Susanoo qui les a volés.

- Et ne devrait-on pas les prévenir ?

- Tu sais bien que notre mission ne consiste pas à divulguer des informations à des personnes qui ne sont pas nos alliés. Si ça se trouve, cela ne fera que compliquer les choses.

- Donc, en gros, qu'Athéna soit la gardienne attitrée de la Terre devant toutes les autres divinités, cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? En partageant nos informations, nous serions plus forts. Parce que, vois-tu, je préfère avoir un maximum de personnes pour couvrir mes arrières durant une bataille. En plus, tu sais que je suis plutôt du genre fonceuse. Aussi, je n'apprécie que moyennement le fait de laisser faire le travail aux autres pour ensuite ramasser les restes derrière.

- Ecoute, cela ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, fit le jeune homme en tentative de conciliation, cependant, on doit obéir aux directives du seigneur Tsukuyomi.

- Tu sais, Rikimaru, tu devrais essayer de penser un peu moins en fonction de ce qu'il nous dit et un peu plus par toi-même.

Ne souhaitant pas répondre à cela, il se contenta de terminer sa tasse de café. Un pesant silence s'installant entre eux, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation. La nuit s'avançant, la majorité des clients quitta l'établissement par petits groupes. Néanmoins, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de rester et commandèrent un repas auprès de leur hôtesse. Le dîner s'avéra plutôt bon et leur permit de reprendre leur dialogue en s'en tenant à des sujets plus orthodoxes. Restaurés, ils se décidèrent à sortir du café. Dans la rue, les néons des enseignes brillaient de multiples couleurs chatoyantes.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre quelques amies, annonça Ayame. On va faire un karaoké. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Non merci. C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Bonne soirée.

Il commença à partir.

- A mon avis, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu rates, lui lança-t-elle. Seul, au milieu de plusieurs filles. N'importe quel garçon t'envierait, tu sais.

Il se retourna pour la regarder et sourit en secouant la tête, amusé. Puis il s'en alla pour de bon.

Sur le chemin de son domicile, le jeune homme se mit à ruminer leur discussion. Il aurait aimé dire à Ayame qu'il avait les mêmes réflexions qu'elle, en ce qui concernait les secrets cachés à de possibles alliés. De surcroît, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'était pas le petit soldat parfait. Après tout, lorsqu'il s'était rendu en Grèce, ses ordres consistaient uniquement en l'observation des actions des Gardiens Célestes et non une quelconque intervention de sa part. En se montrant à découvert, il avait non seulement outrepassé ses directives, mais également prévenu Susanoo que son frère le surveillait. Pour finir, même face à son seigneur, il s'en était tenu à la version de l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Ayame. A savoir, qu'il avait été repéré par Suzaku après que celui-ci avait récupéré l'artefact et qu'un combat s'était engagé. L'affrontement s'était soldé par son échec et il s'était retrouvé inconscient jusqu'à ce que sa sœur d'armes vienne le chercher.

Aucun d'eux n'était au courant de ce qu'il avait vu là-bas. Il avait préféré ne pas en parler, d'une part parce qu'il s'était peut-être trompé – il avait très bien pu mal voir dans le feu de l'action – et aussi parce qu'il lui en coûtait de l'avouer à Ayame, puisqu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur du guerrier qu'il avait affronté. Une personne censée être morte depuis presque trois ans. Une interrogation supplémentaire parmi toutes celles qui occupaient son esprit en ce moment.

Caressant machinalement la cicatrice qu'il avait récoltée au cours du précédent affrontement, il secoua la tête pour dissiper ses réflexions. Le chagrin qu'avait éprouvé l'adolescente commençait tout juste à disparaître et il ne voulait pas le raviver, surtout s'il se fourvoyait.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il sortit une clé et l'inséra dans la serrure. Tandis qu'il la tournait, il se dit qu'il aurait certainement la possibilité de découvrir la vérité au cours des années à venir.

_22 octobre 1989_

_Ecosse, Hébrides Extérieures, Ile de North Uist_

Un fort vent soufflait sur la plage en ce début d'après-midi, poussant les vagues qui s'échouaient sans relâche sur le sable en un mouvement perpétuel depuis que le monde est monde. Il faisait frais et une entêtante odeur saline flottait dans l'air. Des oiseaux marins s'ébattaient, rasant la crête des vagues à grands renforts de cris, plongeant pour attraper des poissons.

Un jeune garçon aux yeux marron clairs, que le soleil transformait en ambre lorsqu'il les éclairait, marchait pieds nus sur le rivage, laissant l'eau lui lécher les orteils. Il aimait se rendre ici afin d'admirer l'immensité marine quand il n'avait pas classe, ou que ses corvées à la ferme de son oncle ne l'en empêchaient pas. Ce dernier n'aimait pas le savoir près de l'océan et le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, son père, qui était un marin, avait péri en mer lors d'une tempête il y avait maintenant deux et demi, et sa mère, folle de chagrin, l'avait suivi peu de temps après. Et bien qu'il lui ait pris ses parents, l'océan demeurait une source d'émerveillement pour lui.

Arrêtant sa progression, il décida de s'amuser à faire des ricochets en essayant de les faire passer par-dessus les rouleaux des vagues. Alors qu'il se baissait pour prendre un nouveau projectile, il lui sembla apercevoir une tête humaine crever la surface à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. D'aussi loin, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, cependant, il arriva à distinguer que le nageur avait de longs cheveux bruns, donc une fille probablement. Intrigué, mais aussi irrésistiblement attiré, il la regarda évoluer un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse tout d'un coup. Ne la voyant pas reparaître au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à s'inquiéter.

Son père lui avait souvent raconté que de violents courant pouvaient se manifester dès que l'on s'éloignait un peu trop loin du rivage. Sans atteindre la force des tourbillons qui sévissaient parfois au large, ceux-ci restaient cependant assez puissants pour inquiéter un nageur. Sans vraiment prendre le temps de la réflexion, il quitta la plage de sable pour entrer dans l'eau. La température du liquide lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'il y pénétra jusqu'au cou, sa respiration se faisant alors plus rauque. Promptement, il entreprit de nager vers la dernière position où il avait vu l'inconnue, faisant travailler ses muscles pour se réchauffer.

Arrivé sur place, il constata qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de la jeune fille. Il cria et plongea à de nombreuses reprises, quoique la turbidité de l'eau ne lui permette pas de voir très loin sous la surface. Après plusieurs minutes, il considéra, non sans une certaine tristesse, qu'il n'avait probablement pas pu sauver cette personne. Il entama donc son retour vers la plage, toutefois, il ne reconnut pas le rivage vers lequel il nageait.

Ses efforts de recherche, combinés au courant qui régnait à cet endroit, l'avaient fait dériver de plusieurs mètres tout en l'éloignant de la côte. Bien que bon nageur, ses talents ne lui permirent pas de s'opposer à la volonté du courant qui le repoussait toujours plus au large. Rapidement, il se fatigua et disparut sous l'eau durant une poignée de secondes. Il remonta en crachant l'eau salée qu'il avait malencontreusement avalée et se remit en mouvement. _Nage, nage ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas !_ se répétait-il.

Il continua ainsi encore quelques temps, s'étranglant de plus en plus souvent avec le liquide à la saveur iodée qui lui rentrait dans la bouche en lui brûlant la gorge. Coulant à de nombreuses reprises, il paniqua totalement, se sachant déjà condamné. Finalement, l'épuisement le fit disparaître sous la surface une ultime fois. Il s'était voulu courageux, peut-être avait-il été tout simplement trop curieux. _Non, trop stupide,_ réalisa-t-il. Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait vers les profondeurs, le jeune garçon essaya de relancer ses muscles pour remonter, les poumons en feu, mais sans succès.

La peur lui tenaillant les entrailles, il s'imagina être rejeté sur la plage, le corps bleu à moitié décomposé, comme l'un de ces noyés qu'il avait vus quand il était plus jeune. Il se débattit encore quelques instants avec mollesse jusqu'à ce que sa panique devienne une lancination lointaine. _Je ne veux pas mourir !_ fut sa dernière pensée alors que sa conscience se faisait plus ténue. Ses yeux "aveugles" virent une forme, dotée de grandes nageoires, nager vers lui avant de se fermer.

Il se réveilla, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées et les membres engourdis. A ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il était allongé sur le sol d'une caverne. Un feu brûlant non loin de là lui garantissait une douce chaleur qui faisait un bien fou à son corps transi de froid. Il se redressa sur son séant et regarda partout autour de lui. Il était seul.

Comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, c'étai qu'il se noyait et … une étrange silhouette qui s'approchait de lui. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait vu se débattre depuis la terre ferme et était venu à son secours. Non, ce qui l'avait très certainement secouru ne ressemblait pas à un être humain, mais il était tout à fait possible que sa vision lui ait joué des tours. Sinon, comment expliquer ce feu.

En sortant de l'abri, il vit que la nuit avait étendu son voile de ténèbres sur la voûte céleste. Au milieu du ressac tumultueux des vagues, un léger bruit de pierres roulant les unes sur les autres se fit entendre près de sa position. Tournant la tête, il vit qu'une jeune fille venait vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruns malmenés par le vent marin, un sac de toile en bandoulière sur l'épaule. La compréhension se fit jour dans son esprit, c'était elle qu'il avait aperçue au milieu des vagues. Relevant la tête, elle le vit sa silhouette se découpant à la lueur vacillante des flammes.

- Ah, tu es réveillé ! Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter, tu sais.

Le jeune garçon ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce préambule pour le moins abrupt.

- C'était imprudent de nager aussi loin du rivage, tu as failli te noyer, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vue depuis la plage et j'ai cru que tu avais des problèmes quand tu n'as pas réapparu après avoir plongé. Je … j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien, même si je savais que c'était dangereux.

- Un preux chevalier pour venir à mon secours. Quelle chance j'ai.

Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête tandis qu'il rougissait.

- Enfin, preux mais petit, fit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! s'emporta-t-il. Et je m'appelle Morgan.

- Moi, c'est Narya. Ravie de te connaître.

Elle le dépassa et entra dans la petite caverne pour s'asseoir près du feu.

- Ah, que c'est bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers la source de chaleur. C'est qu'il fait plutôt frisquet dehors. Tu as faim ? J'ai des pommes dans mon sac.

Elle sortit deux fruits, un qu'elle croqua à pleines dents, l'autre qu'elle lui tendit. Morgan la regarda faire et se rendit compte qu'il avait l'estomac dans les talons. Il prit la pomme qu'elle lui offrait et prit place en face d'elle. Un silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement ponctué par des bruits de mastication.

- Merci, finit-il par dire. De m'avoir sauvé, je veux dire. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main poisseuse de jus.) Et pour la nourriture aussi.

Narya hocha la tête tout en finissant de se lécher les doigts.

- C'est bizarre, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tes cheveux étaient blancs quand je t'ai fais du bouche-à-bouche pour te ranimer.

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il en piquant un fard à nouveau. (Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle son autre remarque.) Comment ça "blancs" !

Il se tâta frénétiquement le cuir chevelu, comme s'il espérait y sentir une différence.

- Pas entièrement, précisa-t-elle, juste les racines. Peut-être qu'en poussant, ils le seront totalement.

Morgan essaya de s'imaginer avec des cheveux blancs. Il lui semblait avoir entendu dire que certaines personnes avaient eu les cheveux prématurément blancs, car ils avaient éprouvé une très grande frayeur. Il repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé. L'eau salée envahissant sa bouche, puis ses poumons, sa panique. Il frissonna. C'était sûrement à cause de ça.

Après des débuts balbutiants, ils bavardèrent plus librement, se posant mutuellement tout un tas de questions. Il lui apprit qu'il vivait chez son oncle suite à la perte de ses parents et qu'il avait eu onze ans quelques jours plus tôt. Quant à Narya, elle venait d'Islande, avait treize ans et était également une orpheline depuis très longtemps. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un bon moment, échangeant des anecdotes sur leur enfance, riant parfois l'un de l'autre.

- C'est étrange, dit-il après une période de silence. J'ai l'impression d'être différent depuis mon réveil.

Les yeux vert clair de sa vis-à-vis brillèrent d'une lueur d'intérêt.

- C'est … c'est comme s'il y avait une présence, autre que la mienne, ici. (Il posa sa main au niveau du cœur.) On dirait qu'elle veut communiquer avec moi.

- J'en étais sûre ! fit Narya en battant des mains à la manière d'une petite fille excitée à l'idée de découvrir une surprise. On est pareils. (Elle vit à sa tête qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.) Moi aussi, je possède ce que tu qualifies d'une "autre présence". C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai pu te sauver. J'ai ressenti ton énergie, comme un appel, quand tu étais en danger. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu te retrouver.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles en faisant allusion à mon "énergie" ?

- Tu ne la vois pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu ne la sens pas non plus ?

- Euh … non.

- Et maintenant ?

Il recula sous le coup de la surprise.

- C'est quoi cette aura !

- C'est la manifestation de mon cosmos, annonça-t-elle fièrement. Au début, j'avais du mal à y faire appel, mais maintenant c'est bien plus facile et …

- Attends, une seconde, la freina-t-il, craignant qu'elle ne s'emporte un peu trop dans son récit sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Ton … cosmos ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Elle lui fit alors un exposé sur ce qu'était le cosmos, quelle était sa source. A mesure qu'il découvrait ce nouveau "concept", les yeux de son interlocuteur se firent ronds comme des soucoupes.

- D'accord, je pense avoir à peu près tout saisi. Par contre, à quoi cela sert-il, concrètement ?

- A beaucoup de choses, mais essentiellement à nous battre.

- Sa battre ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour affronter les ennemis de la divinité que nous servons. Nous devons être capable de donner nos vies pour l'être divin qui nous a choisis.

- Jusqu'à la mort ? Pour un dieu ? Ils n'existent pas, voyons

- Tu doutes de ce que je te dis à propos des dieux, mais tu crois ce que je t'explique sur le cosmos.

- Ça s'est différent. J'en ai eu une preuve sous les yeux.

- Tu ne crois donc que ce que tu vois ?

- Principalement. Oui.

- Alors je pourrais te montrer des choses et des gens qui te feront changer d'avis sur la question. Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'accompagner, Morgan ?

- Je … je ne sais pas, répondit-il. C'est si soudain et …

- Je comprends. Moi aussi, je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Aussi, je ne te donnerai qu'un seul conseil : sonde le fond de ton âme et écoute ce qu'elle te dit.

Elle se leva et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la grotte, à moitié dans l'ombre et à moitié dans la lumière.

- Que tu me rejoignes ou pas, dit-elle sans se retourner, je tiens quand même à te révéler ma véritable identité. Je suis Narya de la Selkie. Servante de Poséidon.

Elle disparut, engloutie par les ténèbres nocturnes.

Morgan se mit à faire pragmatiquement le compte des avantages et des inconvénients qu'entraînerait sa décision. Néanmoins, il finit par abandonner l'idée de la réflexion, comprenant que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Il essaya alors de communier avec cette autre présence qu'il percevait, enfouie en lui.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il finit par la sentir, nichée au creux de son être. Elle lui sembla impétueuse et puissante. Il peina à entrer en contact avec elle. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, elle lui fit voir de nombreuses scènes sous forme de flash et partagea nombre d'informations avec lui. Des savoirs qui faisaient désormais partie intégrante de lui, au même titre que ses propres souvenirs. Revenant lentement à la réalité, il vit que le feu s'était éteint. Combien de temps était-il resté dans cet état ? Jugeant la question inutile, il se redressa et sortit à l'extérieur.

A l'horizon, l'aube était or et grise, d'une beauté austère sans équivalent. Une nuée d'oiseaux marins vint accueillir la venue de la lumière, laissant échapper de grands cris qui sonnaient tristement dans l'air brumeux du petit matin. Il vit la silhouette de Narya qui était nimbée d'un halo, debout face à l'océan, vaste étendue d'eau miroitant comme de l'acier.

_Elle est vraiment très belle,_ pensa-t-il.

Le souffle frais et humide à la fragrance saline lui caressait les joues tandis qu'il marchait vers elle. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle se retourna.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, fit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis Morgan du Dragon des Mers.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle l'entraîna dans son sillage, ne laissant sur leur passage, que des empreintes de pas dans le sable humide. Empreintes qui seraient bientôt effacées par le flux et le reflux du territoire de l'Empereur des Mers.

_25 mars 1990_

_Chine, Province du Jiangxi, dans une forêt près d'un petit village_

Les quelques rayons lumineux qui filtraient à travers les fentes de la porte en bois, ne permettaient pas de rendre la petite pièce moins sombre. Des odeurs de sueur et de crasse mêlées flottaient dans l'air en compagnie des particules de poussière.

Agée d'une dizaine d'années, une petite fille dont le corps maigrelet était agité de tremblements, se trouvait au centre de cet endroit exigu. Sa peau avait été rendue noire par la saleté, certains de ses ongles étaient cassés et ses cheveux, autrefois châtains, avaient un aspect graisseux et étaient coupés très grossièrement. Ses vêtements de mauvaise facture étaient en majeure partie déchirée. La misère n'aurait pu avoir meilleure représentante. Pourtant, en cet instant, bien que ses yeux noirs soient écarquillés par la terreur, ils reflétaient également une lueur haineuse pour l'être qui se dressait en face d'elle.

Entièrement nu et les pupilles luisantes de lubricité, l'homme brandissait un couteau sur la lame duquel le regard de la fillette était fixé. Sur son côté tranchant, le métal arborait une traînée vermeille qui trouvait son origine sur le profil gauche de l'enfant une arabesque sanglante partait de son arcade sourcilière en formant une courbe jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Une autre cicatrice à ajouter à sa collection.

L'idée d'être violée n'effrayait pas la petite fille, car cela faisait longtemps que son premier "client" ainsi que les suivants, s'était chargé de le faire. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était la mort qui marchait aux côtés de cet individu. Tout avait commencé à cause d'un homme et tout allait se terminer à cause d'un autre. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, son sang semblait s'embraser dans ses veines. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là, puis à tous les autres qui avaient suivi jusqu'à cet instant fatidique.

Elle était née au sein d'une famille pauvre qui vivait dans une campagne reculée. La fillette ne se souvenait plus très bien de son enfance, mais elle gardait en sa mémoire, comme marquée au fer rouge, le jour où tout avait basculé deux et demi ans plus tôt.

Elle s'appelait encore Mei Ling – avant d'être gratifié de tous les mots vulgaires possibles et imaginables – et allait bientôt avoir huit ans quand son petit frère vint au monde. A partir de ce moment, ce qu'elle avait perçu jusqu'alors comme une attitude "normale" chez son père se mua en tout autre chose. La différence aurait pu paraître subtile, mais en comparant les relations que son géniteur entretenait avec eux deux, la petite fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ce que l'on appelait "amour". En revanche, le nouveau né mâle était considéré avec une immense fierté et l'adoration que lui portait son père était indiscutable. Indubitablement, un gouffre abyssal les séparait, elle et son frère.

Ce qu'elle ignorait à l'époque, c'était que l'année de sa naissance, le gouvernement chinois avait mis en application une politique poussant les parents à n'avoir qu'un seul enfant. Or, dans les classes sociales où elle avait vécu, le fait d'avoir une fille comme premier né n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus avantageux. En ce qu'elle en avait compris par la suite en discutant avec d'autres filles dans la même situation qu'elle, la froideur et le mépris ouvertement affiché de son père - choses qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour jusqu'à la naissance de son frère - venait certainement du fait qu'il avait été raillé par les membres de sa communauté, pour ne pas avoir eu de garçon en premier. Il avait alors fait d'elle la source de ses malheurs.

A la date du huitième anniversaire de la fillette, un inconnu s'était présenté à ses parents. Ce dernier leur avait proposé de s'occuper d'elle à leur place. Il avait vu dans quelle pauvreté ils vivaient et leur avait affirmé que si leur enfant partait avec lui, elle pourrait avoir un avenir. Bien entendu, il était prêt à les rétribuer pour cet acte que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'abandon, car ce n'était pas facile de confier le fruit de ses entrailles à un étranger. De plus, sa présence leur aurait manqué aux champs. L'homme avait mit le doigt sur le point sensible en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient plusieurs fois eu du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Pour ne rien arranger, leur fils était malade et avait besoin de médicaments.

D'abord hésitant, le père avait vite changé d'avis quand il avait aperçu la somme d'argent qu'on lui tendait. Avec cela, il pourrait soigner son fils et vivre d'une manière plus confortable. Qu'importe si cela le conduisait à donner sa fille à un inconnu. Sa mère s'était montrée plus réticente, mais face à l'état de son bébé et à la peur de s'opposer à son époux, elle avait abdiqué. C'était à partir de ce moment-là que la vie de Mei Ling était devenu un véritable enfer.

Son bienfaiteur se révéla être un personnage ayant trait au trafic d'enfants et il la fit voyager en compagnie d'autres gamins, mais exclusivement des petites filles. Le trajet avait duré une semaine et à la fin, la fillette aurait été bien en peine de savoir où elle se trouvait. A peine arrivée, on l'avait enfermée avec les autres dans les sous-sols d'un bâtiment de pierre.

De temps à autre, leur geôlier faisait sortir l'une d'entre elles du cachot pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. La durée de son absence était variable, mais invariablement, à chaque nouvelle fille qui partait, celle qui revenait n'avait plus rien à voir avec. Certaines avait pleuré durant un bon moment, d'autres sombré dans un profond mutisme, aucune n'ayant voulu parler de ce qui s'était passé au-dehors. Et puis, environ deux semaines après le début de sa captivité, Mei Ling avait été prise à son tour. Elle se rappela que la lumière lui avait paru aveuglante ce jour-là.

Elle avait été traînée dans une petite cabane où ne brûlaient que quelques bougies, et jetée sur la paillasse qui recouvrait une partie du sol en terre battue. La porte avait claqué lorsque le geôlier était sorti. L'enfant n'avait guère eu le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, qu'un individu corpulent avait pénétré dans la pièce. Sans un mot, il s'était dévêtu avant de s'approcher, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

Apeurée, elle avait voulu s'enfuir. Il l'avait alors coincée avec ses bras et commencé à lui lécher le cou en prononçant des mots qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Lové contre elle, il l'avait caressée sur tout le corps. Saisie d'une répulsion naturelle, elle avait essayé de se débattre, mais il l'avait giflée si fort qu'elle avait été envoyée au sol, ses lèvres fendues teintées de sang. Il s'était jeté sur elle et lui avait arraché ses vêtements. La suite, elle ne s'en rappelait seulement que sous la forme d'une douleur violente, qui ne s'était arrêtée que bien après qu'elle eût cessé de pleurer et de crier. Une empreinte indélébile était désormais inscrite en elle.

Une autre fois, un homme avait voulu lui donner de la nourriture quand il en avait eu terminé avec elle. Elle avait failli accepter, désespérée de recevoir un peu de pitié, avant de réaliser que c'était comme si elle obtenait une rétribution pour ce qu'elle subissait. Il l'avait alors battue comme plâtre pour son refus. Durant les mois qui avaient suivi, elle avait à nouveau été violée, battue et même affamée, autant d'avilissements destinés à la briser. Néanmoins, elle avait survécu à tout cela. Sa haine pour le genre masculin se chevillant aussi solidement à son âme que sa peur envers celui-ci.

Quand le geôlier distribuait les rations, qui se résumaient souvent à du pain rassis et à d'autres aliments qu n'étaient plus de toute première fraîcheur, il arrivait de temps à autre qu'une prisonnière tende le bras en-dehors des barreaux avec trop d'avidité. La réaction du gardien était immédiate et douloureuse puisqu'il assénait un coup suffisamment violent avec son bâton pour casser le bras de l'infortunée. Le pire était qu'il s'en amusait. Et quand cela arrivait, les plus anciennes n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir ce qui se passerait quand le handicap de la blessée l'empêcherait de "travailler".

Mei Ling l'avait découvert bien assez tôt lorsqu'une de ses camarades était tombée malade. Avec des soins, celle-ci aurait pu se rétablir, cependant ce n'était pas la politique de leurs propriétaires. Le moment venu, toutes les prisonnières étaient conduites à l'extérieur pour voir la malheureuse se faire rouer de coups avant d'être balancée dans une fosse commune, parfois alors qu'un souffle de vie l'animait encore.

Ce macabre spectacle l'avait marquée plus qu'aucun autre. Ainsi, même si elle haïssait les hommes, elles n'en éprouvait pas moins une crainte maladive à leur égard puisqu'ils avaient tout pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle. Alors, bien que servile, elle fit tout pour survivre et ne pas leur laisser le plaisir de la massacrer. Sa vie était misérable, mais elle n'était pas prête à y renoncer. Elle en vint à déposséder, par la force, les rations de celles qui en avaient le moins besoin, son humanité l'empêchant de s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Si un rongeur passait à sa portée, elle ne se privait pas d'un tel repas. Cette existence pitoyable durait depuis deux et demi et aujourd'hui, elle arrivait à son terme parce qu'un de ces vils hommes allait laisser libre cours à ses plus bas instincts, ceux de la violence.

- Allez, fais-moi plaisir, viens par ici, lui susurra-t-il en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Les intestins de la fillette se tordirent d'angoisse. Que devait-elle faire ? S'enfuir ? Non, il la rattraperait, lui ou un autre, et alors elle était certaine de mourir. Se battre, peut-être ? Impossible, elle était paralysée.

Il s'avança vers elle d'un pas lourd et elle recula en retour jusqu'à se retrouver collée contre le mur du fond. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre et elle avait les jambes en coton, mais ses yeux, bordés de larmes, étaient chargés de haine et de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme ça, hein !

L'homme était maintenant suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse sentir son haleine. C'est à ce moment-là que des bruits de luttes et des cris venant de l'extérieur leur parvinrent. Soudain, un flot de lumière investit le minuscule réduit par la porte qui venait de voler en éclats. Une silhouette se découpa sur le seuil. C'était une femme, une étrangère d'après ses vêtements. Ses cheveux, qui avaient le reflet du soleil, étaient ramenés sur sa nuque en une queue-de-cheval. Fait étrange, son visage était dissimulé derrière un masque opalin et lisse, dont la seule décoration était deux larmes de couleur écarlate qui partaient de sous ses yeux pour finir en bas de ses joues. La petite fille resta interdite, regardant cette inconnue avec un mélange d'admiration et d'incrédulité. Etait-ce une prostituée affublée d'un masque pour cacher un visage repoussant ou bien le simple accessoire faisant partie d'un jeu ?

Face à cette entrée pour le moins tonitruante, l'homme se retourna pour lui faire front, son couteau toujours brandi. Il la reluqua sans vergogne, bavant presque devant les formes généreuses de la jeune femme, ses yeux s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur sa poitrine.

- Le patron est généreux aujourd'hui, fit-il en souriant. J'en finis avec la gamine et ce sera ton tour.

Se faire rappeler son futur sort, libéra Mei Ling de son engourdissement. Elle courut vers la sortie, mais fut retenue par un bras.

- Eh là, eh là ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir se sauver.

Elle ne se débattit même pas, complètement désemparée par la tournure des évènements.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me déplaire, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il leva sa main armée pour la taillader, lorsqu'il interrompit son geste. La jeune femme était venue se placer devant lui et les muscles de son corps paraissaient tendus à l'extrême. Vive comme l'éclair, elle lui saisit le poignet et d'une brusque torsion, le lui brisa.

- Ne la touche pas, sale porc ! dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

- Espèce de salope ! cracha-t-il, les traits tordus par la douleur. Je vais te tuer !

Ce furent ses dernières paroles – juste après, la jeune femme lui asséna un coup de pied en plein visage, qui lui rompit le cou, avant de le projeter contre le mur de gauche. Il sembla à la fillette que la jambe de l'étrangère avait lui mystérieusement durant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de son tortionnaire et se dit simplement qu'il méritait cent fois ce qui lui était arrivé. Qu'il méritait cent fois pis. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la personne qui venait de le tuer. Celle-ci s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que l'enfant.

- Viens, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, lui dit-elle.

Pouvait-elle croire en ses paroles ? Etait-elle en sécurité ? Après avoir vécu aussi longtemps en étant prisonnière, elle en était venue à tisser ses propres entraves.

Voyant son hésitation, la jeune femme retira son masque.

- Je m'appelle June.

La fillette vit qu'elle avait des yeux bleus comme le ciel durant les beaux jours. _Elle est magnifique,_ se dit-elle. D'un pas mal assuré, elle marcha dans sa direction et finit par atterrir dans ses bras.

- C'est fini, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix douce, en la serrant avec tendresse.

Le contact sécurisant d'un corps, la petite fille l'avait oublié depuis une éternité. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa guider, suivant sa bienfaitrice vers l'extérieur.

La petite fille cligna des yeux face à la lumière solaire trop intense. La main en visière, elle vit un groupe d'hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, évoluer au sein du bidonville. L'agitation qui avait saisi le camp des trafiquants semblait être retombée. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une minorité de femmes qui sortait de la prison souterraine avec les autres captives. Beaucoup d'entre elles poussèrent des cris de joie lorsqu'elles comprirent qu'elles étaient libres. Elles s'empressèrent d'emboîter le pas de leurs sauveurs, qui s'engageaient sur le chemin du retour.

- Tu devrais les suivre, lui conseilla June.

En réponse, la fillette s'accrocha davantage à la jambe de son pantalon. Par ce geste, la jeune femme comprit que l'enfant n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la lâcher. Cependant, elle n'avait rien à lui offrir, à l'inverse des gens qui s'étaient portés au secours des autres. Considérant le visage implorant de la petite fille, sa résolution fondit comme neige au soleil et elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien la garder à ses côtés, au moins jusqu'au prochain village. De plus, cela n'irait pas à l'encontre des ses projets.

- C'est d'accord, tu peux rester avec moi. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu me dises ton nom.

L'enfant parut hésiter, incertaine de la véracité de ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Mei Ling.

- C'est un très joli prénom.

Bizarrement, le compliment fit naître une sorte de sourire artificiel chez l'enfant.

- Très bien Mei Ling. Tu as sans doute remarqué que je n'étais pas Chinoise.

L'interlocutrice se contenta de hocher la tête.

- En fait, je suis venu en Chine pour rendre visite à une amie qui n'habite pas très loin d'ici. Est-ce que ça te plairait de m'accompagner ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

June ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu – un jour peut-être lui révélerait-elle – mais elle déduisit que la petite fille ne devait pas avoir eu de vrais rapports humains depuis un moment. Elle lui tendit la main.

- Viens, on va aller au village pour t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et te laver. Ensuite, on mangera un bon repas et on attendra demain matin pour partir, ça te convient ?

Mei Ling n'émit aucun commentaire en empoignant la main qu'on lui présentait et ensemble, elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'elles furent assises à la table qui supportait les plats commandés, June conseilla à la fillette de manger doucement afin d'habituer son corps à cet apport de nourriture bien plus conséquent que ce à quoi elle avait eu droit durant sa captivité. L'enfant avait bien meilleure allure maintenant que sa peau avait retrouvé un teint normal et que ses cheveux avaient été débarrassés de leur épaisse couche de crasse.

Durant leur collation, la jeune femme n'apprit pas grand-chose de la part de sa protégée, si ce n'était qu'elle avait dix ans et demi et qu'elle semblait détester tous les hommes qu'elle apercevait. Encore que le mot haïr eût mieux convenu. Toutefois, son expression se retrouvait parfois à osciller entre le mépris et une peur irrépressible.

_26 mars 1990_

_Chine, Province du Jiangxi, petit village_

Le lendemain matin, elles se levèrent aux aurores afin de se mettre en route le plus tôt possible. June acheta quelques vivres à l'aubergiste qui les avaient accueillies et elles s'en allèrent. La petite fille n'ayant pas une condition physique des plus robustes, elles durent faire plusieurs pauses au cours de leur voyage.

Malgré tout, le grand air faisait du bien à l'enfant et la redécouverte de la faune et de la flore la ravit également. Aux environs de midi, elles firent une halte pour pique-niquer. Elles traversèrent des champs, franchirent des rivières et vers la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir gravi, non sans difficultés, les versants boisés de la montagne, elles parvinrent à leur destination. Le mugissement sourd de la grande cascade de Rozan formait un bruit de fond qui envahissait leurs tympans. Mei Ling leva des yeux émerveillés face au spectacle grandiose que représentait la chute d'eau. Cependant, son regard se détourna de son point de départ, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence des deux personnes qui effectuaient un entraînement martial sur l'un des promontoires rocheux affleurant la cataracte.

Le premier, le plus exercé, avait des cheveux noirs, noués, qui lui arrivaient exactement au milieu du dos. Il devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Le second, arborait des cheveux bruns foncés coupés courts et était à peine plus âgé qu'elle, peut-être un ou deux ans.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur June qui agitait la main à l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre que les combattants. Suivant sa direction, la fillette aperçut une petite maison construite un peu à l'écart de la cascade, devant laquelle se tenait une jeune femme, d'à peu près l'âge de June, et qui répondait à son geste de la même manière.

Elles continuèrent leur ascension pour atteindre la modeste demeure, construite un peu en retrait par rapport à la chute d'eau. Le grondement continu des eaux tumultueuses s'estompa quand elles en furent plus proches, tandis qu'une bruine blanche s'élevait dans les airs. June enlaça chaleureusement son amie, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Ce que la fillette ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était que les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis bientôt trois ans.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors des funérailles qui avaient eu lieu au Sanctuaire et avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Communiquer n'avait pas été aisé au début, car toutes les deux utilisait le japonais, une langue qu'elles ne maîtrisaient pas à la perfection. Bien qu'ayant passé relativement peu de temps ensemble, des liens s'étaient rapidement noués entre elles et June rendait souvent visite à Shunrei.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit la jeune Chinoise. Tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Oui, ça s'est plutôt bien passé. A part un petit imprévu de dernière minute, mais je te raconterai tout plus en détails dès que je t'aurai présenté quelqu'un.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser apparaître la petite fille qui s'était dissimulée derrière son dos.

- Shunrei, je te présente Mei Ling. Mei Ling, voici Shunrei, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé. Tu verras, elle est très gentille.

- Bonjour Mei Ling.

Celle-ci fixa intensément la jeune femme, semblant l'étudier. Cette dernière s'étonna de ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de la fillette. Ce qu'elle y lisait aurait tout à fait pu l'être dans ceux d'un adulte qui avait vécu une longue vie et vu beaucoup de choses une adulte dans le corps d'un enfant, voilà ce qu'elle voyait en Mei Ling.

- Bon … jour, finit-elle par répondre.

- Je vois que Shiryû a trouvé un élève, enchaîna l'Ethiopienne, après s'être aperçu que c'était probablement la seule chose que la petite fille dirait.

- Oui, cela fait quelques temps qu'il est là. C'est un garçon très aimable, mais un peu renfermé sur lui-même. (Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.) Ah, ils arrivent. On se racontera tout autour d'un bon dîner. Venez, il commence à faire froid. Entrez pour vous réchauffer.

Tandis qu'elles suivaient leur hôtesse à l'intérieur, les deux jeunes hommes prirent le temps de se laver sommairement, avant de changer de tenue. Passant le seuil de la maison le premier, Shiryû reçu un chaste baiser de la part de Shunrei et il l'enlaça en réponse.

- Shiryû, nous avons de la visite.

- June ! fit-il en l'apercevant. (Il se dirigea vers elle et lui donna une brève accolade.) Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme.

- Ça fait du bien de voir une tête connue. Alors, quelles nouvelles du Domaine Sacré ? Shun se porte bien ? Et son disciple ?

Bombardée de questions, la jeune femme ne sut pas trop à laquelle répondre.

- Mais je vois que tu nous as amené une nouvelle invitée, continua le Japonais.

- Elle s'appelle Mei Ling, intervint Shunrei.

- Bonjour Mei Ling.

Cette fois-ci, la fillette ne répondit rien et se contenta de toiser le jeune homme – qui ne comprit pas sa réaction – d'un regard noir.

- Hum, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à raconter également, lança l'Ethiopienne en faisant allusion à l'adolescent qui se tenait en retrait.

- Et si nous discutions de tout cela à table, proposa Shunrei.

Sa cuisine étant réputée pour sa qualité, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'asseoir afin d'en profiter. La maison n'était pas très grande et ils se rendirent bien vite compte qu'ils étaient un peu à l'étroit. La table se chargea de mets simples, mais tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, auxquels ils firent honneur dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Les convives échangèrent quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que June demande :

- Et si tu me présentais ton élève, Shiryû.

- Bien sûr. Je te présente Tristan.

- Enchanté, déclara celui-ci à l'adresse de la jeune femme, confirmant par la même ce que Shunrei lui avait dit à son propos.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle en adressant un signe de tête à l'adolescent.

Mei Ling, quant à elle, se contenta de le couver du regard comme elle l'avait fait pour Shiryû. Pourtant, cette fois, celui-ci paraissait un peu différent, bien que ce changement soit très subtil.

- Tristan, reprit le Chevalier du Dragon, vit avec nous depuis sept mois maintenant.

- Est-ce … un Chevalier d'Or en devenir, hasarda-t-elle. J'ai ressenti un puissant cosmos en l'observant quand nous sommes arrivés.

- C'est vrai, il est destiné à devenir l'un des plus puissants protecteurs de la déesse Athéna.

- Cela fera une bonne nouvelle à rapporter au Sanctuaire. Est-ce l'un des traqueurs de la fondation Graad qui te l'a confié ?

- En réalité, …

Voyant l'embarras de son maître, l'adolescent vint à sa rescousse.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas raviver de pénibles souvenirs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait mon deuil.

Un certain malaise envahit June, contractant son estomac. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle venait de mettre de commettre une énorme maladresse à l'égard de Tristan. Avant qu'elle eût pu rétracter sa question, Shiryû se lança dans son récit.

Par sa bouche, elle apprit que les parents de l'adolescent étaient tout deux archéologues et qu'ils étaient originaires de la France, bien que leur travail les pousse à séjourner très souvent en Chine pour de longues périodes. Cette fois-là, Tristan les avait accompagnés pour vivre avec eux. Ils avaient l'intention de faire des fouilles dans la région de Rozan, ils avaient voulu engager un guide. En interrogeant les gens, le nom de Shiryû était revenu à de nombreuses reprises ce qui les avaient poussé à venir le voir. L'expédition ne devant durer que quelques jours, en plus du fait qu'un peu d'argent ne ferait pas de mal, il avait accepté leur offre.

Alors qu'il repartait pour Rozan, après les avoir menés à bon port, la pluie s'était mise à tomber avec de plus en plus de force, se transformant en véritables trombes d'eau. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait alors envahi et un grondement venant de la direction du site l'avait forcé à rebrousser chemin.

Une fois sur place, il avait pu constaté que le ruissellement des eaux avait provoqué un glissement de terrain, ensevelissant le camp des scientifiques. En cherchant d'éventuels rescapés, il avait vu Tristan dans un état second et auréolé d'une lumière dorée. Celui-ci soulevait des rochers de plusieurs centaines de kilos aussi facilement que s'il s'était agi de cailloux. Shiryû l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent tombe d'épuisement. Malheureusement, il était l'unique survivant. Il l'avait alors ramené à Rozan, et lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait pris le parti de lui expliquer ce qu'était le cosmos, la Chevalerie et le Sanctuaire.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas …, commença June.

Le jeune garçon leva une main apaisante.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Et toi, June, par quel hasard as-tu rencontré cette enfant ? demanda Shiryû.

Cette dernière regard Mei Ling quelques instants.

- Eh bien, c'était un peu avant de venir ici. Hier, pour être plus exacte. (Elle rassembla ses idées.). En arrivant aux environs d'un petit village, j'ai vu qu'une certaine agitation y régnait. Intriguée, j'ai voulu savoir de quoi il retournait. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, les habitants se réunissaient dans le but de prendre d'assaut un campement de trafiquants situé deux ou trois kilomètres à l'ouest du village, dans la forêt.

- Des trafiquants ? De drogue ?

- D'enfants, répondit sombrement l'Ethiopienne. Et apparemment, ils avaient enlevé les enfants de certains villageois. Choquée par ces actes, j'ai pris la décision de les accompagner, cependant, c'était surtout dans l'idée d'éviter le plus possible qu'il y ait des blessés chez les habitants.

» Avançant d'un bon pas, nous ne mîmes qu'une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir jusqu'aux ravisseurs. La plupart prirent la fuite en voyant cette foule armée. Ceux qui tentèrent de résister furent rapidement contraints à se rendre. Quand la zone fut pacifiée, les villageois se mirent à la recherche de leurs enfants. En plus de ces derniers, ils en délivrèrent bien d'autres qu'ils emmenèrent avec eux jusqu'au village. Pour ma part, au cours de l'assaut, je suis tombé sur Mei Ling et … depuis elle est restée à mes côtés.

- Quels êtres immondes, s'indigna Shiryû. Je sais que l'homme peut être mauvais, mais je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui les pousse à se conduire ainsi. C'est une excellente chose que leur infâme commerce ait été détruit. Le plus malheureux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres prêts à prendre leur place.

Shunrei acquiesça tristement en repensant aux histoires qu'elle avait entendues à ce propos, au cours de ses visites dans les villages alentour pour acheter des provisions.

Bientôt, un pesant silence durant lequel leurs regards s'attardèrent sur Mei Ling, s'installa. La fillette n'avait pas dit un mot.

June décida de le rompre en donnant de plus amples nouvelles à propos du Domaine Sacré. Elle indiqua à Shiryû que l'entraînement du postulant à l'Armure d'Or des Poissons, Oreste, se déroulait très bien et que sa formation devrait s'achever d'ici un an tout au plus. En revanche, il en allait un peu différemment pour le nouvel arrivant qui s'instruisait sous la tutelle de Shaina. Le colosse, Raul, bien qu'il ait fait de réels progrès, paraissait avoir quelques difficultés avec le concept d'autorité et cela ralentissait son apprentissage.

Leur conversation dura jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, la plupart n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le repos dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, la modeste demeure bruissa au son des craquements du plancher que l'on tentait de fouler discrètement. Des années de captivité ayant rendu le sommeil de Mei Ling plus que léger, le moindre bruit, le plus faible soit-il, suffisait à la réveiller.

Alerte, la fillette constata avec effroi que June n'était plus dans le lit qu'elles partageaient. La panique montant en elle, elle scruta les ombres qui l'environnaient avec une appréhension grandissante. Tout à coup, elle entendit des voix venant de l'extérieur. Se postant devant la fenêtre, la fillette entrouvrit très légèrement l'un des volets et vit alors les deux jeunes femmes qui s'en allaient en direction de la forêt, située plus en contrebas. Troublée, mais également peu désireuse de rester seule avec les deux individus masculins, elle enfila ses chaussures et sortit elle aussi en douce.

Elle suivit June et Shunrei jusqu'à la lisière d'un bosquet et se cacha dans les fourrés pour les observer. Au cours des deux heures qui suivirent, Mei Ling assista à un entraînement martial, moins intense que ce qu'elle avait pu voir entre Shiryû et Tristan, mais malgré tout effectué à un rythme soutenu. Essoufflée, Shunrei s'assit à même le sol.

- Ah, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de me donner ces leçons, fit-elle en tâchant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Bah, ce n'est pas grand chose. Quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais essayer de mieux comprendre Shiryû en prenant des cours d'arts martiaux avec moi, je n'ai pas vu de raison de refuser.

- Merci, cela m'apporte énormément. J'ai l'impression d'être devenue plus proche de lui d'une certaine manière. Moins passive aussi, bien que je ne serais jamais une réelle combattante.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire.

Sa réponse fit naître une expression outrée sur le visage de son amie. Cette dernière fit sourire June et rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es cruelle, tu aurais au moins pu tenter de me contredire.

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas mentir.

L'atmosphère légère se dissipa dès que Shunrei vit les traits d'inquiétude qui étaient venus assombrir le visage de son amie.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose d'important.

- Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Prenant une brève inspiration, l'Ethiopienne se lança :

- Voilà, est-ce que je pourrais te confier Mei Ling ?

Toujours dissimulée, la fillette qui commençait à avoir des crampes à force de rester dans la même position, étouffa un hoquet de surprise surprise qui se lisait aussi sur le visage de Shunrei.

- Eh bien, oui. Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que … ah, je ne sais pas. En réalité, au cours du repas, j'ai omis de dire que j'ai sauvé Mei Ling d'un homme qui … (Elle frissonna à ce souvenir.) … s'apprêtait à la tuer.

- Quoi ? lâcha la jeune Chinoise dans un souffle.

- Tu sais, je pense que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était là-bas et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a pu enduré dans ce camp. Je suis persuadée qu'elle y a subi les pires sévices. Tu as vu la coupure sur son visage ? Eh bien, elle en possède plusieurs toutes aussi impressionnantes, un peu partout sur le reste du corps.

- C'est horrible. Je ne pensais pas que …

- C'est pour cela que je souhaiterai qu'elle grandisse dans un cadre heureux. Tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas sûre que la prendre avec moi soit la meilleure des solutions.

- Je comprends. Néanmoins, tu es certaine de vouloir ça ?

Avant que June puisse lui donner une réponse, la petite fille jaillit des hautes herbes et courut vers elle.

- Non, je veux rester avec toi, June ! protesta-t-elle en se cramponnant à elle. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre. Comme ça, je pourrais faire briller mes jambes comme toi et tuer tous les hommes qui voudront me faire du mal.

En dépit du fait que les derniers mots prononcés soient horribles à entendre dans la bouche d'un enfant, ce fut ceux prononcés juste avant qui retinrent l'attention de June.

- Tu veux dire que tu as vu l'aura qui entourait ma jambe ?

Au bord des larmes, la petite fille hocha vivement la tête.

_Suis-je bête !_ songea-t-elle, en s'administrant une tape sur le front. Elle aurait dû se fier à son instinct lorsqu'il lui avait semblé ressentir fugacement un cosmos latent, à l'intérieur de la masure où s'était trouvé Mei Ling. Elle avait pensé s'être trompée, mais si la fillette était parvenue à voir son énergie, le doute n'était plus permis.

Peut-être que l'entraînement de Chevalier lui permettrait de reconstruire son équilibre mental et d'exorciser ses démons intérieurs en lui donnant de la force. D'un autre côté, ses pulsions haineuses envers les hommes pourraient tout aussi bien la rendre dangereuse. C'était une éventualité qu'elle devait envisager. Un pari en quelque sorte.

- Tu veux vraiment que je sois ton professeur ? Sache qu'il y aura des contraintes et que ce sera très dur.

Spectatrice muette, Shunrei savait parfaitement ce qu'impliquait ces épreuves puisqu'elle avait assisté à la formation de Shiryû. Pourtant, la fillette n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre.

- Oui.

Effectivement, l'affirmation de l'Ethiopienne sur la difficulté de la tâche qui l'attendait était un peu vide de sens, compte tenu de ce que l'enfant avait vécu.

- Alors, c'est d'accord.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, la jeune femme vit le visage de Mei Ling littéralement rayonner. Et cela n'avait rien d'artificiel.

_29 juillet 1990_

_Irlande, Province du Leinster, Dublin_

- Pour quelle raison n'a-t-on pas directement atterri à Belfast ? s'enquit le jeune homme à la forte carrure lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, en compagnie de Saori Kido et de Nachi, tandis qu'une nuée de photographes faisaient crépiter leurs appareils sans relâche.

- Parce que cela aurait pu être risqué à cause des récents attentats qui y ont eu lieu, Ban, lui répondit son compagnon. Je te rappelle que c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, que nous accompagnons mademoiselle Kido.

- Chose pour laquelle je vous remercie tous les deux, affirma la jeune femme, qui saluait les personnes venues les accueillir.

Dans les faits, des attentats perpétrés par l'IRA avaient eu lieu en Irlande du Nord quelques jours plus tôt, faisant de nombreuses victimes. Puissante multinationale, la fondation Graad oeuvrait dans des domaines variés tels que la haute technologie ou la médecine, cependant, l'humanitaire faisait également partie de ses priorités, et en tant que contributrice de l'ONU, grâce à ses dons financiers, la jeune directrice avait tenu à se rendre sur place. D'une part pour essayer de trouver une solution à ces conflits en participant aux négociations entreprises par les différentes forces en présence, et d'autre part pour apporter un soutien aux familles des défunts.

De passage au Japon, Ban et Nachi s'étaient rendus au manoir de la famille Kido et avaient alors eu involontairement vent des projets de la jeune femme. En effet, Tastumi, le fidèle majordome qui avait servi feu Mitsumasa Kido, grand-père adoptif de la jeune femme, avait suffisamment tempêté pour qu'elle ne se rende pas en Irlande sans personne pour la protéger lui-même étant dans l'incapacité de le faire en raison d'une jambe cassée. Accaparés à grand renfort de cris dans un débat où aucune partie de voulait céder du terrain, c'était sous la pression de cet homme que les deux demi-frères avaient été désignés pour accompagner Saori mission qu'ils auraient acceptés de toute façon de leur plein gré puisqu'ils étaient chargés de la protection de la déesse en tant que Chevaliers.

Ils avaient alors embarqué depuis le Japon et s'apprêtaient maintenant à monter à bord de la voiture qui avait été mise à leur disposition.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? fit Nachi, étonné, après avoir pris place à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Ben, il n'y a pas de chauffeur, alors je prends le volant, répondit Ban.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu as un permis pour ça ?

Le Chevalier du Petit Lion prit une mine songeuse.

- Cela doit faire à peu près six mois.

- D'accord, alors autre question : sais-tu où l'on va, au moins ?

- A l'hôtel, non ?

- Messieurs, je pense que …, essaya d'intervenir une voix féminine.

- Oui, mais lequel ? continua Nachi sans prêter attention à sa tentative.

- Heu …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit Nachi en se passant un main sur le visage. Tu n'as …

- Messieurs, je serais ravie de pouvoir m'exprimer sur la question, les interrompit la jeune femme en haussant très légèrement le ton. A condition, bien entendu, que vous m'en laissiez l'occasion.

- Oh, excusez-nous, Saori.

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je peux finir ma phrase. J'allais vous dire que j'étais déjà venue ici par le passé, je peux donc nous guider jusqu'à l'hôtel. Ban n'aura qu'à suivre mes instructions.

- Alors, en route, lança ce dernier.

Le conducteur de circonstances tourna la clé pour démarrer, s'amusant à faire ronfler le moteur et ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent une petite sieste afin de se remettre du décalage horaire qui les avait rendus somnolents. En milieu d'après-midi, ils prirent la décision, encouragée par Saori, de sortir pour découvrir les commerces de la capitale irlandaise. Les quelques heures de tourisme qu'ils passèrent à arpenter les rues de la ville et à découvrir certains monuments, mais aussi les célèbres pubs, leur plurent beaucoup.

Avisant le soleil qui avait entamé sa descente vers le ponant, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner à l'établissement hôtelier. De plus, la température déjà fraîche durant l'après-midi venait de chuter de quelques précieux degrés supplémentaires, les faisant frissonner dans leurs vêtements légers.

Sur le chemin, l'estomac de Nachi gronda et il eut la subite envie de s'offrir une glace en passant devant une boutique. Il décida donc de s'y arrêter, en conseillant à Ban de ne pas l'attendre pour rentrer.

Le marchand, un homme corpulent au crâne rasé, venait de lui tendre son achat lorsqu'un mouvement furtif à la périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention. Un enfant entre dix et douze ans venait de passer derrière lui et il tenait dans sa main son portefeuille. Les yeux du Japonais s'agrandirent sous la surprise quand il réalisa qu'on venait de le dévaliser. Un instant plus tard, le garçon s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

- Hé ! s'écria Nachi. Le petit …

Durant un court laps de temps, sa glace dans une main et des pièces de monnaie dans l'autre, il ne sut que faire. Il tendit finalement le tout au vendeur.

- Gardez-moi ça, s'il vous plaît, je reviens sous peu, fit-il l'index pointé sur l'homme, alors qu'il commençait à s'élancer à la poursuite du petit voleur.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, il est rapide,_ reconnut le Chevalier de Bronze, tandis qu'il slalomait entre les passants. De par son entraînement, il arrivait à suivre le rythme, cependant, il était sur le point de le perdre de vue. Le pickpocket était plus fuyant qu'une anguille.

Au détour d'une ruelle où peu de piétons se promenaient, Nachi généra une faible décharge de cosmos dans sa main et la propulsa en direction des genoux du voleur pour le faire trébucher. A sa stupéfaction, le garçon fit un petit bond en avant, qui lui permit d'éviter l'attaque.

- C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-il, déconcerté.

Le gamin n'avait même pas tourné la tête, alors comment avait-il pu savoir, avec précision, qu'un projectile visait ses jambes ? Un coup de chance ? Peut-être. En tout cas, il ne manquerait pas de lui poser la question quand il l'aurait attrapé.

S'engageant dans une allée située derrière un pub, Nachi envoya une nouvelle salve dans une pile de caisses afin de barrer la route à l'enfant, en la faisant s'effondrer. Ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête, un peu avant que le tir ne déclenche la future avalanche et accéléra d'un coup sa course, comme s'il avait deviné ce qui allait se produire. Finalement, ce fut son poursuivant qui se retrouva bloqué par la barricade de bois et de plastique. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres et le pickpocket y répondit par un rire moqueur.

- Attends que je t'attrape, sale gosse, ça va te coûter cher ! tempêta Nachi, en passant tant que bien que mal par-dessus l'obstacle qu'il avait lui-même érigé.

Le Japonais déboucha en trombe dans la rue suivante et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la crinière de feu du voleur disparaître dans celle d'en face. Traversant la voie réservée aux automobiles, Nachi emprunta le même itinéraire et se retrouva face à un officier de police, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ce dernier était solidement charpenté et avait soulevé le gamin pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur de briques. Le choc créa une plaie sur la tempe droite du garçon, qui se mit à saigner.

- Salut, Gearóid ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air de triomphe malsain sur le visage. Je te tiens enfin ! Pris sur le fait !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous parlez, « monsieur l'agent », répondit le garçon avec une attitude bravache. Je n'ai rien volé.

- Sale tinker ! rugit-il en lui arrachant le portefeuille. Je ne supporte pas ceux de ton espèce, toujours à mentir, à mendier ou à dérober. Vous n'êtes que des parasites ! Aussi, j'espère que ce que qui va t'arriver servira de leçon à tout ceux de ton engeance !

En ayant assez entendu, et surtout appréhendant ce qui allait suivre, Nachi s'avança davantage. Apparaissant aux yeux de l'homme des forces de l'ordre, il fit comme s'il venait d'arriver.

- Excusez-moi, « monsieur l'agent », mais … comment dire … c'est moi qui lui ai donné ce portefeuille.

Suite à cet étrange aveu, l'étonnement se lut sur le visage de l'homme, mais aussi sur celui de l'enfant.

- Alors … si vous pouviez les laisser tranquilles, mon portefeuille et lui.

De la colère monta dans les yeux bleus de l'officier.

- T'es un touriste, c'est ça ? Ecoute, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre …

- Non, non, je lui ai bien donné, renchérit-t-il en posant une main sur le bras de l'homme. Alors, vous pouvez le lâcher, s'il vous plaît.

Le ton était amical mais ferme, à l'instar de la poigne du jeune homme.

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins sans y perdre quelques plumes, l'agent de police laissa tomber l'enfant par terre et lui lança le portefeuille. Ensuite, il s'en alla en maugréant et disparut bientôt de la vue du Japonais.

Le Chevalier de Bronze aida le jeune garçon à se relever. Celui-ci essuya le sang sur sa tempe du dos de la main. Il devait avoir tout au plus onze ans, peut-être douze, et arborait une tignasse de cheveux roux où se perdait deux ou trois tresses. Ses yeux avaient l'éclat vert des feuilles au printemps qu'un rayon de soleil aurait mouchetées de paillettes dorées.

- Je m'appelle Nachi. Toi, c'est Gearóid, c'est ça ?

- Je suppose que je dois vous dire merci, lâcha-t-il avec un accent prononcé.

- Ça serait un bon début. Ensuite, tu pourrais me rendre mon bien.

L'enfant lui tendit l'ouvrage de cuir et marmonna quelques mots de remerciement.

- Ça va ta tête ?

- Ouais, je survivrai.

- Dis donc, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le grand amour entre toi et ce policier. Qu'est-ce qui peut valoir une telle inimitié ?

- A part que je fauche quelques portefeuilles de temps en temps et qu'il n'était jamais arrivé à me mettre la main dessus jusque là ? Rien. Ah si ! Parce que je fais partie des _Lucht Siúil_.

- Désolé, je ne parle pas parfaitement anglais. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- C'est normal que cela ne vous dise rien, c'est du gaélique. Ça veut dire « le peuple marchant ». C'est ainsi que nous nous appelons. Mais pour les autres, nous sommes des gitans, des tinkers et j'en passe et des meilleures. En fait, que des termes rabaissant. Tout ça parce qu'on est un peu différent.

- Les préjugés ont la vie dure partout, tu sais. Néanmoins, dans ton cas, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, dit Nachi en réprimant difficilement un sourire.

Le garçon regarda le jeune homme avec dureté, puis finit par sourire à son tour.

- Je veux bien vous l'accorder, concéda-t-il.

- Allez, viens, je t'offre une glace.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? demanda l'enfant sidéré.

- Non. Et on devrait se dépêcher avant que la boutique ne ferme.

Le marchand fut étonné de voir revenir son client étranger, qui plus est accompagné par celui qui semblait lui avoir volé son portefeuille. Il était sur le point de fermer boutique, mais accepta tout de même de les servir, en précisant au Japonais que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le rétribue pour sa part, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Afin de consommer leurs friandises en toute tranquillité, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me fixez de cette façon ? demanda l'enfant après un moment passé à être observé par Nachi.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je te poursuivais, comment as-tu su que j'avais lancé quelque chose ?

La question provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez Gearóid.

- C'était bien la première fois que ça me faisait ça. Etrangement, j'ai … senti que quelque chose se rapprochait de moi, c'est tout.

- Hum … Est-ce que tu es attaché à cet endroit ? A cette vie ?

- De quoi est-ce que vous me parlez tout à coup ?

- Si je te dis que je peux te faire avoir une vie différente dans un lieu différent. Une vie qui ne t'obligera plus à voler et à être poursuivi par la police. Qu'en penserais-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette existence-là ne me plaît pas ?

- Gearóid, au plus profond de toi, tu sais très bien que ce que tu viens de me dire sonne faux. Toutefois, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas abandonner ta famille ou tes amis.

- Ma famille est morte depuis longtemps. J'ai dû me débrouiller seul très tôt. Quant à mes rapports avec les autres, ils sont … normaux donc pas vraiment essentiels pour moi.

Un petit silence s'installa.

- Pour en revenir à votre proposition, qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ?

- Toi au moins, tu ne perds pas le nord ! Mais pour te répondre franchement : rien.

- Ah ben, ça promet ! Mais maintenant que je suis là, vous pouvez être sûr que ça va changer !

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, fit Nachi en s'esclaffant. En tout cas, il te faudra réussir les épreuves pour ça. Si tu y parviens, tu participeras au maintien de la paix universelle et tu pourras réaliser des choses impossibles pour la grande majorité des êtres humains.

- Comme quoi ?

Des souvenirs de sa formation affluèrent depuis la mémoire de Nachi, le faisant inconsciemment sourire.

- Tu découvriras que tu peux courir plus vite que le vent. Que tu es capable d'entrouvrir le sol d'un seul coup de pied ou bien déchirer le ciel d'un seul coup de poing, fit-il en mimant les gestes. Bien sûr, cela demande de la rigueur et de l'entraînement, beaucoup d'entraînement, mais pour être honnête avec toi, ça en vaut la peine. Après, obtenir de l'argent deviendra la moindre de tes préoccupations.

Gearóid ne l'avait de toute façon plus écouté, à partir du moment où il avait évoqué les formidables capacités qu'il pouvait acquérir. Cela lui rappela les histoires que sa grand-mère lui contait sur les dieux et les héros irlandais, quand il était tout petit. Des récits empreints de magie et d'exploits fabuleux.

- Vous avez parlé du maintien de la paix, ça veut donc dire qu'il faudra se battre contre ceux qui s'y opposent ?

- C'est effectivement une possibilité, admit Nachi.

- Ça a tout de même l'air amusant. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Holà mon jeune ami, d'abord je vais te présenter à une personne très importante. Ensuite, étant donné que j'ai quelque chose à faire ici, on ne partira que dans une semaine environ, si tout se passe bien.

- Et où se trouve cette personne très importante ?

- A quelques rues d'ici, dans un grand hôtel. Viens, je vais t'y conduire.

- Génial ! Je ne suis jamais entré dans un hôtel de luxe. J'aurais droit à une chambre ?

- On verra, s'amusa le Chevalier de Bronze.

_7 décembre 1990_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province du Nord_

Au-dehors, le blizzard soufflait avec une violence redoublée comme s'il essayait de recouvrir la totalité du paysage d'un linceul blanc et froid. Le vent chargé de particules de glace s'engouffrait en sifflant dans la caverne, déposant au passage de la neige à l'intérieur.

Les ossements épars ainsi que ce qui restait des golems gardiens était couvert de givre. Au-delà de la salle aux piliers, la neige et le gel n'avaient plus aucune emprise. Néanmoins, le froid qui y régnait transperçait la chair et les os aussi aisément, si ce n'était plus, qu'à l'extérieur. L'endroit était désert. Pourtant, une sorte de tension pouvait se faire sentir dans l'air ambiant et la lueur spectrale des torches faisait danser les ombres de manière inquiétante.

L'homme emmitouflé dans une cape de fourrure, dont les longs poils étaient chargés de glace, descendit les marches qui le mèneraient bien loin sous la surface de la terre. Et plus il descendait et plus le sentiment de malaise se faisait oppressant. Le pont de pierre passé, il accéda à la caverne où se trouvait Loki.

Le Changeur de Formes était assis sur son trône, son poing droit soutenant sa tête. En voyant arriver l'homme, l'être divin aux traits enfantins abandonna sa position en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un petit sourire.

Face à lui, l'inconnu rabattit sa capuche et s'inclina brièvement. C'était un homme avoisinant la cinquantaine dont les cheveux et la barbe étaient poivre et sel. Arborant l'aspect classique du guerrier, ce qui frappait le plus chez lui, c'était son visage buriné et ses bras musculeux ornés de cicatrices récoltées au cours d'une vie tumultueuse. Et malgré son vécu, il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à l'apparence juvénile du dieu qu'il servait.

- Ah, Holdyrr, le premier de mes Fléaux, fit-il avec une voix particulièrement mielleuse que trahissait un regard pénétrant. J'attendais ta venue avec impatience. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a guère de distractions ici bas. (Il encouragea le nouveau venu à parler d'un signe de la main.) Alors, quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu depuis la surface ?

Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de répondre. Non pas qu'il craignait d'avoir une voix légèrement enrouée, mais plutôt parce qu'il faisait toujours ça avant de parler en présence du dieu. De façon à bien prendre le soin de choisir ses mots.

- Seigneur Loki, vos exigences se déroulent correctement, cependant, nous rencontrons quelques difficultés en ce qui concerne l'extraction du minerai nécessaire à la fabrication de l'équipement des troupes.

- Y aurait-il eu une nouvelle dissension à déplorer parmi les travailleurs ? demanda le dieu scandinave en laissant courir négligemment un doigt le long de son cou.

D'autres que le Fléau d'Utgard auraient pris ce geste pour quelque chose de banal, mais pour celui qui avait appris à déchiffrer la gestuelle de l'être divin, cela pouvait tout aussi bien signifier une gorge tranchée. La première révolte avait coûté sa tête à son prédécesseur, car au contraire d'Holdyrr, ce dernier n'avait pas eu la chance de faire partie des Fléaux. Ce qui faisait que le vieux guerrier se voyait un tout petit peu moins facilement remplaçable que son ancien partenaire.

- Non, la dernière qui a eu lieu a été si sévèrement réprimée, qu'elle a dissuadé tous ceux qui auraient pu y songer à nouveau. En réalité, le problème vient du fait que le minerai est dur à trouver. Les ouvriers sont durs à la tâche, mais les quantités extraites sont insuffisantes pour faire fonctionner les forges comme elles le devraient.

- Hum …

Le Mage des Mensonges se mit à se tapoter la joue, tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir.

- Dans ce cas, engage d'autres volontaires en t'assurant de ne pas éveiller l'intérêt de la souveraine d'Asgard. Ne les recrute que dans des villages isolés.

- Il en sera fait ainsi, seigneur Loki. Mais ne pourrait-on pas tenter de récupérer une des anciennes mines des Nains ? Peut-être sont-elles encore exploitables.

L'enfant qui caressait l'une de ses canines étrangement grande, se mit à glousser.

- Holdyrr, as-tu jamais entendu dire que le peuple de la Terre ait pu renoncé à certaines de ses possessions ?

- Non, mais ils se sont tous éteints, alors j'ai pensé que …

- Les Nains n'ont pas disparu, loin de là, l'interrompit le dieu. Ils sont juste bien moins nombreux et se cachent dans leurs forteresses souterraines, toujours à exploiter les richesses du sol.

- Alors avec l'aide de quelques hommes, je n'aurais aucun mal à les déloger.

Le dieu secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche face à cette réplique.

- Les Nains ne sont pas stupides. Ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont perdu le contact avec certains des leurs. Ils voudront découvrir la raison de cette perte.

- Et si …

- Holdyrr, ça suffit.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, conservant le timbre doux d'un enfant. Pourtant, des frissons parcoururent l'échine du guerrier lorsque la divinité le couva du regard. Durant l'espace d'un instant, ce dernier y vit se refléter l'image de sa propre mort. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Revenons-en aux nouvelles, veux-tu.

- Bien, seigneur Loki.

- Qu'en est-il de la formation des troupes ?

- Après quelques tests, je les ai scindés en deux groupes. Dans le premier, la plupart des recrues n'ont qu'une expérience limitée, mais ils vont travailler dur pour évoluer. Pour les autres, il ne leur manque qu'un peu de discipline. A l'intérieur du second groupe, j'ai mis ceux qui possédaient un cosmos latent. Certains ne donneront rien de bon, si ce n'est des êtres physiquement supérieurs à un être humain normal. En revanche, deux d'entre eux ont un grand potentiel.

- Suffisamment pour devenir des Fléaux ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- Parfait. J'aurais besoin d'une armée bien entraînée quand le temps sera venu de mettre à bas la capitale. (Une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux.) A ce propos, tu auras bientôt du renfort en la personne de mages des runes.

Holdyrr fronça les sourcils._ Des mages des runes ?_ La réputation de ces êtres était des plus sombres, de même que leurs pratiques. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, leurs sortilèges n'étaient pas des plus puissants, aussi ils se servaient des écritures sacrées afin d'amplifier leurs pouvoirs. Elles leur servaient également à insuffler de la magie à un objet.

- Ils vont travailler à la création de certains atouts, acheva le Mage des Mensonges avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Merci, seigneur Loki. Je suis certain qu'ils se révéleront très … utiles, admit finalement le cinquantenaire.

- C'est aussi mon avis. (Il marqua une pause.) Est-ce tout ce que tu as à me signaler, Holdyrr ? Tu n'as rencontré aucun problème avec des guerriers qui se seraient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

L'être divin sourit en posant cette question. Toutefois, pour le vieux guerrier, ce dernier aurait tout aussi bien pu arborer une gueule garnie de crocs, que cela n'aurait pas été moins oppressant.

- Non, aucun. Nous veillons à rester le plus discret possible.

- Bien. Continue comme ça.

Le Fléau salua le dieu et s'en fut en direction du chemin par lequel il était venu.

Sitôt qu'il ne ressentit plus la présence du guerrier, le Changeur de Formes ferma les yeux et entra dans un état de transe. Bientôt, une silhouette éthérée arborant les traits du dieu scandinave, se détacha de son enveloppe de chair et de sang et s'éleva jusqu'à la voûte de la caverne. Le voyageur astral passa au travers de la paroi, franchissant plusieurs mètres de roche. Il déboucha à l'extérieur de la montagne. Le vent n'ayant aucune prise sur la forme spectrale, il n'eut pas de difficultés à stabiliser son corps dans les airs.

Cette capacité de déplacement était relativement nouvelle pour Loki. Certes, il avait eu de nombreux siècles pour la développer, cependant, les runes apposées à divers endroits de sa prison, l'avait empêché d'en user ailleurs qu'à l'intérieur. Aussi, dès que les envoyés de Susanoo avaient détruit les gardiens, il avait pu travailler à l'érosion des autres systèmes de défense jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse finalement s'échapper. Libre d'un point de vue énergétique, il avait alors parcouru les vastes étendues d'Asgard, notant les changements et les évolutions que le monde avait connu depuis son enchaînement. De son point d'observation, il regarda Holdyrr récupérer le cheval qu'il avait laissé attaché à l'abri, dans un bois tout proche. Celui-ci eut l'air de pousser un soupir muet avant d'enfourcher sa monture et de partir. Le soulagement évident que son Fléau avait montré fit plaisir au Changeur de Formes. Il aimait par-dessus tout inspirer ce sentiment d'oppression, proche de la suffocation, aux mortels.

Sous cette forme, il ne pouvait pas agir sur son environnement, seulement voir et écouter. Toutefois, il pouvait interagir avec les personnes susceptibles d'être influençables, même si cela n'était possible que durant leur sommeil. Toutes celles qui nourrissaient des rancunes, de la colère pouvaient entendre la voix du Mage des Mensonges. L'ascendant était mineur, mais c'était suffisant pour pousser un individu à en trahir un autre, divulguer des informations, autant de choses qui servaient Loki. Dernièrement, il s'était servi de ce pouvoir pour détourner l'attention des hommes, qui avaient l'habitude de patrouiller dans les zones où oeuvraient ses séides. Et il continuerait ainsi jusqu'à ce que le fait d'être vu ne représente plus un problème.

Ce type de déplacement étant contraignant, même pour une divinité, il ne prolongea pas cet état plus que nécessaire. Réintégrant son enveloppe charnelle, il établit qu'il réutiliserait sa capacité d'ici à quelques jours afin de continuer son travail de sape sur le territoire asgardien. Il avait dans l'idée de favoriser la contrebande de fournitures militaires. Les marchands ne se rappelleraient aucunement de ce qui les avait incités à vendre des armes à des inconnus, si jamais ils venaient à être interrogés.

Mais pour l'heure, il se mit à réfléchir aux informations que son Fléau lui avait rapportées. Ses troupes n'étaient qu'à un niveau balbutiant et il faudrait plusieurs années avant d'obtenir une armée digne de ce nom. Toutefois, il pouvait compter sur l'entraînement rude dispensé par Holdyrr, ainsi que sur l'action des mages des runes pour parfaire cet état de faits. Equivalente en quelque sorte au cosmos – quoique bien moins puissante –, leur magie offrait quelques possibilités supplémentaires et c'était sur celles-ci qu'il comptait. Ennuyeux, les problèmes miniers n'en étaient pas pour autant insurmontables. De plus, à la vue des directives qu'il avait données à son homme de main, la question serait résolue sous peu. De toute façon, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour améliorer sa situation. Grâce à l'aide du dieu Susanoo, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le moment propice où il pourrait apporter l'anarchie à Asgard et être enfin libéré de ses chaînes.

En échange, il aurait simplement à fournir à son homologue japonais ce qu'il demandait. Seulement, ce dernier ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de la direction que ce chemin lui faisait prendre. Loki ne savait pas quelle illusion miroitait devant les yeux du dieu nippon, mais pour sa part, il avait parfaitement compris de quoi il retournait dès qu'il était entré en contact avec l'orbe. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Selkie :

Créature imaginaire issue principalement du folklore des îles Shetland. Elle y est décrite comme une superbe jeune fille (ou assez exceptionnellement comme un beau jeune homme) qui revêt une peau de phoque, à la manière de certains loups-garous, dans le but de se changer en cet animal marin et de plonger dans la mer. Une fois sortie de l'eau, ce qu'elle fait toujours la nuit, et le plus souvent durant celle de la Saint-Jean, elle quitte sa peau et danse à la lueur de la lune. Si un homme découvre alors son accessoire ensorcelé et le dérobe, la selkie devra lui obéir tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

Tinker :

Les Travellers ou Lucht Siúil en gaélique (littéralement, "le peuple marchant") sont une minorité ethnique irlandaise (présents aussi au Royaume-Uni et aux États-Unis) nomade, connue également sous le nom de Tinkers, « rétameurs », de l'anglais _tin_ (étain), à cause de leur artisanat traditionnel. Ils sont souvent victimes d'ostracisme, en particulier à cause des problèmes causés à la police, de leur mauvaise réputation et de leurs rapports difficiles aux autorités. Ils sont souvent accusés de vol, d'agressions. En anglais, les Travellers ont beaucoup de surnoms péjoratifs, en particulier celui de « gitan ».

Utgard :

Dans la mythologie nordique, Utgard, « le lieu extérieur », est l'énorme forteresse des géants à Jötunheim. Cette citadelle était faite de blocs de neige et de glaçons scintillants. Le maître des lieux se nomme Utgargloki (= Loki de l'enceinte extérieure). Le nom de ce roi est une référence directe à Loki.


	9. Chapter 8 : Prémices - Partie 1

_11 février 1991_

_Nord de l'Extrême-Orient russe_

Encore bleu et dégagé une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, le ciel était désormais envahi par de sombres nuages à l'aspect menaçant. Un fort vent s'était levé et la neige s'était mise à tomber en rafales drues, rapides et épaisses. Perdu au coeur de ce blizzard où la visibilité était très réduite, Hyôga avançait avec peine, assailli par de violentes bourrasques glacées. A ce qui lui semblait, plus il progressait et plus le déchaînement des éléments s'accroissait, comme si ceux-ci essayaient de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Pour le Chevalier du Cygne qui connaissait parfaitement le climat sous ces latitudes, l'étrangeté de ce phénomène ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, il se rapprochait de son objectif.

Sa théorie tendit à se confirmer lorsque le jeune homme repéra des individus qui le suivaient à une certaine distance, dissimulés au sein même de la tempête. Ces personnes appartenaient-elles à un quelconque corps de garde de Blue Graad ou alors s'agissait-il de simples voyageurs eux-mêmes égarés dans la tourmente ? La probabilité que la seconde hypothèse fut la bonne était des plus réduite, car il fallait être un imbécile pour s'aventurer aussi loin du dernier village connu, alors qu'il n'était censé rien y avoir au-delà. Estimant que ses conjectures ne le mèneraient nulle part, Hyôga prit la décision de demander à ces gens de l'aider. Après tout, que risquait-il vraiment ? S'ils avaient eu des intentions malveillantes, ils l'auraient déjà attaqué. Au pire, il passerait pour un fou.

Les langues possibles étant multiples dans cette partie du pays, il ne sut pas vraiment comment s'adresser à eux. Employaient-ils le russe, l'ukrainien ou bien encore un dialecte propre aux minorités ethniques de ces régions ? Grâce à Camus, son défunt maître, il avait acquis quelques rudiments dans chacune, mais pas suffisamment pour en avoir une maîtrise correcte. Son choix se fixa donc très vite sur le russe, sa langue maternelle. Son souffle formant des panaches de vapeur, il mit ses mains en porte-voix pour que ses paroles portent par-dessus le mugissement du vent et il cria à pleins poumons :

- Je suis un Chevalier au service de la déesse Athéna ! Je cherche à me rendre à Blue Graad en tant qu'émissaire du Sanctuaire ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

Une poignée de minutes durant, Hyôga pensa que ces gens n'étaient pas ceux qu'il espérait ; jusqu'à ce qu'ils se manifestent finalement. Vêtus d'armures mêlant du métal à de la fourrure blanche qui avait vraisemblablement appartenu à un ours ou à un loup, ils se déplaçaient comme des fantômes. L'ayant encerclé, les sentinelles le couvèrent d'un regard méfiant. Certaines avaient des armes, d'autres non, et chez elles, le métis sentit l'éveil du cosmos. Un homme se distinguant par le port d'un collier de griffes fendit le cercle et se planta face à lui.

- Tu dis que tu es un Chevalier, étranger. Je suppose donc que ce que tu transportes dans cette toile est ton Armure, fit-il en désignant le dos de Hyôga d'un mouvement du menton.

- C'est exact.

Un hochement de tête accueillit sa réponse.

- Nous allons te conduire jusqu'à Blue Graad, envoyé du Sanctuaire. Mais avant cela, remets-nous ton Armure, lui intima le chef des sentinelles.

Le jeune homme défit les sangles qui maintenaient son Urne en place, la laissant choir au sol. Se délester de ce qui illustrait son statut de Chevalier ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, toutefois, il avait évalué la situation et ne l'avait pas jugée dangereuse. Même sans elle, il restait un adversaire on ne peut plus redoutable.

Le chef fit signe à l'un de ses subordonnés qui récupéra l'objet et le chargea sur son propre dos. Ensuite, le groupe se mit en route. La notion du temps devenant abstraite dans cette tourmente, Hyôga n'essaya pas de calculer la durée que le trajet leur prit. En revanche, ce qu'il estima au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, c'était qu'il avait beau être engoncé dans un épais manteau et doté d'une grande résistance au froid, la fatigue n'en demeurait pas moins une ennemie pernicieuse. Sans guide, il aurait continué son interminable errance et elle aurait fini par avoir raison de lui. Il n'était qu'un homme après tout.

Au bout d'un moment, il constata que l'atmosphère s'éclaircissait, la neige ne tombant plus qu'en de lents flocons. Le ciel était toujours aussi couvert, mais au moins, la visibilité était bien meilleure. A travers la brume, Hyôga aperçut les proches abords de la cité. Il touchait enfin au but.

En pénétrant dans la ville, le jeune homme comprit pourquoi elle portait le nom de Blue Graad. En effet, le givre et la glace recouvraient en grande partie les bâtiments, leur conférant un magnifique aspect bleuté véritables féeries immaculées. Observant davantage les alentours, il vit que seules quelques rares tours et habitations étaient en réalité encore debout. Pour ce qui était du reste, cela tenait plus de la ruine qu'autre chose. Sur le moment, il se demanda s'ils étaient bien au bon endroit.

Ils traversèrent d'anciennes rues qui avaient dû être animées par le passé et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un temple dont le toit était effondré. A l'intérieur, le groupe emprunta une longue allée avant de déboucher dans une salle à ciel ouvert. Une épaisse couche de neige s'était amoncelée sur l'ensemble de la zone, sauf devant le mur du fond qui curieusement était exempt de toutes traces. Se plaçant face à celui-ci, l'une des sentinelles actionna un mécanisme caché. Avec un sourd grondement, la cloison se scinda en deux parties qui s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre pour dévoiler un escalier. Dès qu'ils l'eurent emprunté, le Chevalier du Cygne nota que l'air ambiant était bien plus chaud. Pas seulement comme dans un lieu abrité du vent, mais plutôt à la manière d'un feu qui réchaufferait une pièce. Il en fit part à l'un de ses suivants :

- Depuis que l'on a passé l'entrée, l'atmosphère est devenue … comment dire ...

- Plus accueillante.

- Oui, c'est ça. Par quel moyen obtenez-vous ce résultat ? Je n'ai pourtant vu aucune flamme brûler nulle part.

- Le système que nous utilisons est une de nos plus grandes fiertés. En fait, c'est la Terre elle-même qui nous fournit cette chaleur, grâce à la géothermie. Elle réchauffe l'eau qui circule dans toute la ville et rend cet endroit … disons, moins glacial. Nous n'avons recours au feu que rarement.

- Ah, je comprends mieux !

Après avoir descendu plusieurs centaines de marches, éclairées par d'étranges gemmes incrustées dans les parois, ils débouchèrent sur de nouvelles portes. Une fois celles-ci franchies, Hyôga fut le témoin d'une vision inattendue. Située cinq cent bon mètres plus bas, par rapport à sa position, une vaste cité souterraine occupait une immense dépression. Assez grande pour abriter plus d'un millier de personnes, sa forme évoquait celle d'un croissant dont les pointes étaient tournées vers l'arrière, se confondant avec la pierre. D'apparence moyenâgeuse, les constructions suggéraient un sentiment de robustesse et de force propre à ceux qui vivent dans de rudes conditions. Un imposant château, tant par sa taille que par sa majesté, était accroché à la falaise opposée, de manière à surplomber tout l'ensemble. Pour compléter ce tableau magique, la voûte de la caverne était d'une transparence qui rappelait celle du cristal, laissant la cité toute entière baignée dans une douce clarté bleutée. Le ballet étincelant qu'offrait la lumière en se réfléchissant sur les multiples facettes était un spectacle merveilleux aux yeux du jeune homme.

Contraint de quitter le promontoire, Hyôga suivit le groupe de sentinelles qui descendait un autre escalier, taillé à même la roche. A présent au niveau de la ville, ils durent franchir une sorte de plaine avant d'en atteindre l'entrée proprement dite.

Un simple geste à l'adresse des remparts suffit pour que le portail s'ouvre sur leur passage. Leur trajet se poursuivit à travers une enfilade de rues pavées plus ou moins larges qui, au bout du compte, allaient certainement les mener jusqu'au château, comprit le métis. Durant leur cheminement, le jeune homme aperçut de nombreuses personnes qui lui jetèrent un coup d'œil insistant, probablement plus par curiosité que par réelle défiance. A ce qu'il pouvait en juger, ces gens ne vivaient pas dans l'opulence, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air miséreux non plus. Aucun n'avait un teint maladif ou les joues creusées par la faim et leurs vêtements n'étaient pas une succession d'éléments rapiécés. Blue Graad semblait jouir d'une bonne situation. Après quinze minutes de marche, ils parvinrent au pied de la falaise.

Hyôga constata qu'afin d'accéder au château, ils allaient apparemment devoir gravir la pente rocheuse. _Encore des escaliers,_ songea-t-il avec désagrément.

Mais contre toute attente, les sentinelles n'empruntèrent pas ce chemin. Au lieu de ça, elles le conduisirent à une nacelle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin le long de la paroi. A l'aide de celle-ci, le groupe pourrait effectuer le voyage beaucoup plus rapidement. Ayant embarqué, le porteur du collier de griffes prit un petit cor qui pendait à sa ceinture et souffla brièvement deux coups. En réponse, un treuil situé au sommet se mit en marche, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes et l'ascension débuta.

Durant celle-ci, Hyôga put à nouveau contempler la ville depuis les hauteurs jusqu'à ce que leur nacelle s'immobilisât finalement avec un cahot. A peine eurent-ils quitté leur embarcation qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une double porte surmontée d'une arche. La dépassant, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure du souverain de Blue Graad.

Cumulant à la fois l'architecture ordonnée de l'être humain à celle, plus brute, de la nature, le palais avait un aspect minéral très marqué. Par endroits, des fleurs de cristal luminescent affleuraient de la roche, rendant le lieu un moins sinistre. Toutefois, le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de l'observer plus en détail, car il fut rapidement conduit dans une pièce où on lui demanda d'attendre. Son lourd manteau devenant étouffant pour lui, il l'enleva et le posa sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui, en dehors d'une table, constituaient l'unique ameublement. Hyôga avança vers la fenêtre qui perçait le mur et s'accouda à celle-ci, son regard glissant sur la cité en contrebas.

Cela faisait peut-être dix minutes qu'il étant dans cette position lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un sexagénaire. D'apparence frêle, il était vêtu d'une tunique noire à haut col, où était placé un insigne argenté, ainsi que de chausses de même couleur. Ses cheveux gris étaient ramenés vers l'arrière dévoilant un front dégagé et ridé. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le métis et un sourire affable fendit ses lèvres, brisant l'austérité de ses atours.

- Bienvenue à Blue Graad, Chevalier, déclama-t-il dans un russe impeccable. Je m'appelle Stavyor, je suis le chancelier du roi Alekseï. Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir dépouillé de votre Armure, mais comprenez que ce n'est qu'une simple précaution de notre part. Elle vous sera rendue dès que nous serons avisés de vos intentions.

_Je ne peux pas les blâmer pour ça,_ pensa le jeune homme._ Ils protègent leur nation et un émissaire reçu par le Sanctuaire subirait sans doute le même traitement. Et de toute façon, je dois gagner leur confiance sinon ma mission sera un échec._

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, chancelier, je veux bien m'y plier. Mon nom est Hyôga, Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne. Cela fait très longtemps que le contact a été rompu avec votre cité et je sais que par le passé, le Domaine Sacré a entretenu des relations de suzeraineté par rapport à votre peuple. (La remarque suscita un imperceptible changement dans le maintien du secrétaire du roi. Un regard un tantinet plus dur, une posture plus droite. Autant de détails qui témoignaient d'une défiance face à l'autorité grecque.) Cependant, je ne suis pas là pour remettre en cause votre indépendance, ni vous replacer sous le joug du Sanctuaire. Au contraire, je puis vous assurer de notre soutien si nécessaire. Et en disant ça, je parle par la bouche même de la déesse aux Yeux Pers.

- Eh bien, voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre, Chevalier, fit le chancelier visiblement soulagé. En toute honnêteté, je dois vous avouer que j'avais été chargé de vous éconduire promptement si cela avait été le cas. Mais si Athéna s'est réincarnée à notre époque, cela n'augure rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au contraire, le détrompa le jeune homme. Elle est la gardienne de la paix et nous avons remporté toutes les batailles que nous avons menées à ses côtés pour sauvegarder la Terre. D'ailleurs, c'est justement dans cette optique-là que j'ai été délégué auprès de votre régent. Car pour continuer à remplir notre devoir, nous allons avoir besoin de son aide.

- Vous requérez notre appui ? Pour quelle raison ? demanda Stavyor redevenu méfiant tout d'un coup.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais votre souverain est la personne à qui j'aimerais en parler en premier lieu.

- Ma foi, vous avez été honnête jusque-là, alors je peux vous concéder ça.

Le conseiller se détourna brusquement de son invité.

- Très bien, je vais vous laisser. Le roi Alekseï devrait vous recevoir dans quelques minutes.

A nouveau seul, Hyôga repensa au mois écoulé, sa quête ayant débuté lors d'un banal séjour au Sanctuaire.

Dès qu'elle avait eu vent de sa présence, Saori Kido l'avait pris à parti, car elle voulait lui confier une tâche spécifique. Il apprit ainsi qu'une semaine auparavant, la jeune femme avait consulté d'anciens parchemins qui recelaient de possibles éléments de réponses quant au mystérieux artefact dérobé. Il s'agissait là de leur première piste sérieuse et il s'était avéré qu'ils l'avaient eue sous leur nez dès le départ. En effet, les bibliothécaires avaient isolé ces documents au fin fond d'une réserve poussiéreuse censée accueillir les ouvrages incomplets ou considérés comme inutiles. Le hasard avait voulu que Saori mette la main dessus au détour d'un simple rangement de cette section. A ce qu'il avait pu en juger, ce souvenir semblait la rendre crispée, son cosmos émettant de sourdes vibrations quand elle lui en parla – en questionnant plus tard le capitaine Nereus sur cet "incident", ce dernier avait expliqué à Hyôga que le sol du Domaine Sacré en avait même tremblé ce jour-là ; anecdote qui prêtait toujours le jeune métis à sourire.

Redevenue plus calme, elle lui avait annoncé que ces textes avaient malheureusement été rédigés dans une langue qu'aucun érudit n'avait été en mesure de traduire. Le seul indice notable s'étant présenté sous la forme d'un nom : Blue Graad. Après quelques recherches, il s'était avéré que cette cité était rattachée au Sanctuaire. Seulement, la localisation de cette dernière était imprécise et surtout, le fief grec ne semblait pas avoir eu de contacts avec cette nation depuis plusieurs siècles. Ainsi, du fait de ses connaissances de la région sibérienne, le Chevalier du Cygne était le plus apte à remplir cette mission. Fort de celle-ci, le jeune homme avait alors commencé son enquête en interrogeant des historiens de plusieurs grandes villes russes.

Toutefois, ceux-ci ne possédaient que peu de notes sur le sujet, la plupart ne comprenant pas d'ailleurs qu'on puisse s'intéresser à un mythe aussi improbable. Son investigation s'était poursuivie auprès des habitants de villages reculés. Là encore, les seuls éléments qu'il avait pu récolter tenaient plus de vieilles légendes et d'histoires issues du folklore local, dont il était difficile de dissocier le vrai du faux. Après un mois de recherches infructueuses, il s'était finalement enfoncé dans les terres gelées de la toundra sibérienne, livré à lui-même avec seulement quelques maigres informations.

En fin de compte, c'était la ville qui l'avait trouvé et non l'inverse.

Réfléchissant à sa future conversation avec le monarque, il se repassa mentalement les connaissances dont il disposait sur la fondation de Blue Graad.

D'après les renseignements fournis par Saori, trois Chevaliers avaient découvert, neuf cents ans plus tôt, de curieuses inscriptions, gravées à même la roche dans une caverne, alors qu'ils cherchaient à s'abriter d'une tempête lors d'un voyage en Sibérie. Intrigués, ils en avaient recopié une partie sur du parchemin et l'un d'entre eux l'avait ramené au Domaine Sacré tandis que les autres restaient sur place pour garder le site. Athéna n'étant pas réincarnée, c'était le Grand Pope de l'époque qui leur avait demandé de s'installer là-bas avec suffisamment d'hommes pour les étudier. Environ soixante ans plus tard, une explosion – peut-être dû à du gaz emprisonné – avait provoqué l'effondrement de la grotte ainsi que la destruction de ses secrets. Les travaux effectués par les érudits grecs avaient subi un sort identique puisqu'ils se trouvaient au même niveau. Le projet étant irrécupérable, Blue Graad devint alors une simple annexe du Sanctuaire, servant de camp d'entraînement pour certaines recrues. La nation sibérienne continua donc son développement en ayant de moins en moins de contacts avec le fief grec et chacun oublia plus ou moins involontairement la raison qui avait poussé à la fondation de celle-ci.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois, ce fut pour laisser passer des gardes. Ces derniers guidèrent le jeune homme auprès du monarque de la cité. Le seuil de la salle du trône franchi, le métis observa les lieux. Des tapisseries aux riches couleurs ainsi que des fourrures étaient tendues sur les murs de gauche et de droite. Avançant le long de l'allée centrale, il songea que la rangée de piliers de pierre de chaque côté de celle-ci donnait un aspect robuste et antique à l'endroit. L'éclairage était assuré par des gemmes semblables à celles qu'il avait vues précédemment. Des gardes disposés çà et là, étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de menace. Parmi eux, Hyôga reconnut deux des sentinelles qui l'avaient escorté. Quelques personnes qui devaient être des conseillers ou d'un statut similaire, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le physique de guerriers, faisaient également partie du lot de spectateurs. Enfin, un peu retrait par rapport au souverain se trouvait le chancelier Stavyor.

Assis sur un trône décoré de gemmes cristallines, le roi de Blue Graad était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la forte carrure. Ses cheveux noirs atteignaient ses épaules et une barbe de la même couleur ornait ses joues. De ses yeux bleus glacés irradiait toute son autorité. Il portait une protection qu'on aurait dite taillée dans du cristal. _S'agirait-il d'une Armure de Chevalier ?_ s'interrogea le métis. Sur un second siège plus petit, mais tout aussi beau, siégeait une femme d'âge mûr. Une certaine chaleur transparaissait dans son regard brun et ses traits étaient fins et délicats, là où ceux de son époux étaient grossiers et anguleux. Reposant sur son épaule gauche, sa chevelure blonde, à laquelle avaient été adjointes quelques plumes de harfang, était tressée en une natte.

S'inclinant face à eux, le jeune homme déclara :

- Salutations à vous, roi Alekseï et reine …

- Kyrilia, compléta celle-ci. Bienvenue Chevalier.

- Sois le bienvenue en ces lieux, Chevalier Hyôga, dit à son tour le souverain. Il y a très longtemps que le Sanctuaire n'a pas cherché à prendre contact avec nous. Trois siècles pour tout dire. Alors pardonne mes méthodes un peu rudes, mais d'où peut venir ce soudain regain d'intérêt ? Stavyor m'a appris que ce n'était pas pour nous faire revenir sous votre joug. C'est louable de votre part, acheva-t-il ironique.

- Seigneur, je peux comprendre votre scepticisme, néanmoins, je tiens à vous assurer du bien-fondé de nos promesses d'amitié.

- Soit, je veux bien te croire, dit le souverain à la manière d'un homme qui n'a pas envie de s'appesantir sur un sujet ennuyeux. En tout cas, j'imagine que tu as quelque chose d'autrement plus important à me dire. Suffisamment pour que tu préfères l'évoquer uniquement face à moi, ce qui m'intéresse davantage que le reste.

- C'est exact, roi Alekseï. Pour commencer, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vos ancêtres se sont établis ici suite à un ordre du Sanctuaire. Ceci afin de veiller sur d'anciennes inscriptions.

- Bien sûr que j'ai connaissance de tout cela ! grogna son interlocuteur. De plus, toi comme moi, sommes pertinemment au courant du fait qu'elles ont été détruites.

- En réalité, elles ne l'ont pas été totalement. En effet, au cours de recherches au sein de notre bibliothèque, nous avons découvert des copies de ces inscriptions. Cependant, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à les déchiffrer. Aussi, je suis venu en ces lieux avec l'espoir que votre peuple ait pu conserver une quelconque traduction.

Pensif, le souverain passa une main dans sa barbe.

- Il est effectivement possible que nous possédions la clé qui vous fait défaut. Toutefois, avant toute chose, je voudrais connaître les raisons de ces recherches.

Hyôga hésita. En effet, il n'avait pas l'aval de Saori pour révéler autant d'informations. Mais ne devait-il pas faire preuve de franchise s'il souhaitait amener le dirigeant à de meilleurs sentiments à leur égard ?

Sa décision arrêtée, il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à relater les évènements survenus quatre ans plus tôt. A peine eut-il terminé, que des murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs des conseillers le monarque les fit taire d'un seul regard dur comme le silex.

- Ainsi, continua le métis, bien que nous n'ayons pas tous les éléments en main, nous pressentons qu'une nouvelle menace fera surface dans un avenir proche. Voici la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin de votre appui. Alors avec votre permission, seigneur Alekseï, pourrais-je avoir accès aux connaissances des vôtres ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Sa réponse négative laissa le jeune homme perplexe. Certes, il avait envisagé un refus au rang des possibles résultats de cette entrevue au début. Maintenant qu'il avait démontré l'importance de sa mission, il s'attendait plutôt à une offre de soutien.

- Crois bien que je mesure tout à fait l'enjeu que représente ta demande, Chevalier, reprit le roi de sa voix grave. Seulement, de mon point de vue, j'ai l'impression que vous demandez quelque chose, pour ne pas dire exiger, et que je devrais y accéder. Comme si Blue Graad était sous votre domination. Pourtant, il me semble bien t'avoir entendu indiquer tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas le cas. (Il marqua une pause sans pour autant lâcher son vis-à-vis des yeux.) Selon toi, Chevalier, les bases d'une bonne entente ne devraient-elles pas reposer sur un échange entre les deux parties ? A la façon dont je vois les choses, elles m'ont l'air de n'abonder que dans un seul sens le vôtre.

- Roi Alekseï, Athéna n'a jamais eu l'intention de vous tromper.

- Peut-être, oui, rétorqua le roi. Peut-être que je suis trop prompt à juger. De plus, ta plaidoirie sonne trop juste pour ne pas l'être. Malgré tout, cela ne change rien à la justesse de mes propos, tu ne penses pas ?

La situation semblait complètement échapper au contrôle de Hyôga.

- Non, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Alors, qu'attendez-vous de la part du Sanctuaire ?

Un sourire triomphant s'afficha sur le visage du monarque.

- Bien peu de choses en fait. En échange de l'aide apportée par notre nation, je souhaite simplement que l'un de mes sujets reçoive une formation pour être Chevalier.

Le métis resta interdit.

- Mais n'avez-vous aucun professeur au sein de votre peuple ? demanda-t-il quand il eut repris contenance.

- Si, évidemment. D'ailleurs, ils arrivent à enseigner la maîtrise du cosmos, mais leurs élèves ne sont pas sacrés pour autant. Je désire donc qu'un maître du Sanctuaire prenne en charge la personne que j'aurais choisie pour que celle-ci le soit et revête une Armure.

- Un échange de bons procédés en quelque sorte ?

- C'est cela.

- Je serai ce professeur-là, répondit Hyôga presque instantanément. Je m'y engage.

- Parfait ! s'écria le souverain de Blue Graad. Le meilleur de nos érudits partira pour la Grèce dès que l'entraînement aura commencé !

- Pourrais-je au moins connaître l'identité de mon futur élève ?

- Il s'agit de mon fils puîné, Andrei.

A l'annonce de ce nom, Hyôga remarqua que les mains de la reine Kyrilia se crispèrent sur son giron.

_Elle a peur pour son enfant et c'est tout à fait normal,_ songea-t-il. _Cependant, au vu de sa réaction, son époux a dû prendre cette décision dans l'instant._

Le monarque avait vu une opportunité de se servir du Sanctuaire et l'avait saisie au vol. Une sorte de revanche ?

- Très bien, dit-il. Je rédigerai une lettre à l'attention d'Athéna afin de lui expliquer la situation. Je la remettrai à mon "remplaçant" avant qu'il ne parte.

- Parfait.

- Chevalier Hyôga, intervint la reine, je vais vous faire préparer une chambre. Vous devez être fourbu après un si long voyage. De plus, l'entraînement peut bien attendre un jour ou deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa question sonnait comme une plainte aux oreilles du jeune homme. Il lui sembla qu'elle voulait retarder le plus possible le moment, même lointain, où son enfant lui serait en quelque sorte arraché.

- Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, reine Kyrilia. Si votre époux y consent, j'aimerais en bénéficier de suite.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui opina du chef.

- Slavomir te servira de guide, ajouta-t-il.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant un fin collier de barbe où se mêlaient des poils blonds et gris, s'avança et salua. Ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnaient un aspect sévère et inflexible, que dénotait son regard noisette bienveillant. De sa main tendue, il enjoignit Hyôga à le suivre.

Pourvue d'un lit et d'un secrétaire sur laquelle reposait une lampe en cristal, la pièce qui lui était attribuée se révéla plus accueillante que la première. Sorte d'ajout à son "confort" personnel, son Urne l'attendait dans un coin. Apparemment, ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour lui rendre l'Armure qu'ils avaient prise en "otage". Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, le métis remarqua que la luminosité semblait avoir décliné. La nuit devait s'avancer à grands pas. Il s'assit sur le matelas.

_La tournure des évènements est pour le moins inattendue,_ songea-t-il. _Je me suis catapulté maître alors que je ne sais même pas si je serais à la hauteur. _Il bascula pour s'allonger sur le lit. _Etait-ce un bon choix ? D'ailleurs, l'était-il pour chacun d'entre eux ?_

Ces questions, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, tinrent longtemps compagnie à son esprit avant que le sommeil ne vienne le trouver.

_12 février 1991_

_Nord de l'Extrême Orient Russe_, _Blue Graad_

Le lendemain matin, à la demande de Hyôga, Slavomir l'emmena voir le prince Andrei.

- Par ici, Chevalier, dit le guide, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Longeant un long couloir, ils bifurquèrent à droite puis à gauche, avant de se retrouver face à une grande porte à double battant. L'ayant franchie, ils atteignirent une galerie qui faisait saillie au-dessus d'une vaste pièce. Les murs de pierre noire de cette dernière avaient gardé l'aspect naturel et irrégulier de la roche. Des fleurs de cristal apparaissant par endroits diffusaient une douce lueur plus que bienvenue dans le sombre lieu.

De leur emplacement surélevé, les deux hommes pouvaient englober l'intégralité de la salle au-dessous d'eux. En son centre se battaient deux garçons d'une douzaine d'années sous le regard attentif de leur professeur. Leur cosmos déployé, ils s'affrontaient seulement au corps à corps. Il suffit à Hyôga de comparer l'intensité de leurs énergies pour déduire quel serait le vainqueur. L'un était manifestement plus développé que l'autre. D'ailleurs, sa puissance était bien supérieure à ce qu'il avait imaginé la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son guide. En réponse à sa question muette, ce dernier hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est le prince Andrei. Venez, nous allons les rejoindre en bas.

Le Chevalier du Cygne partit de nouveau à la suite de l'homme. Ils repassèrent par l'entrée de la galerie et prirent un chemin qui les conduisit à un escalier. L'empruntant, ils parvinrent à l'étage inférieur qui correspondait au niveau de la salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils eurent juste le temps de voir l'enfant aux cheveux blond cendré achever le combat. Son cosmos bleuté formant un halo autour de lui, il donna une violente bourrade en pleine poitrine à son opposant et l'envoya au tapis. Leur professeur leva une main pour signifier la fin de l'exercice.

- T'es vraiment nul ! lança le prince d'un ton mordant. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois m'entraîner avec toi !? J'en ai assez !

- Jeune maître, intervint l'instructeur, si je vous ai mis en binôme avec Piotr, c'est justement parce que vous êtes le plus doué.

Andrei fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

- Apprenez-lui ce que vous savez pour l'aider à progresser, expliqua l'enseignant. Tous les hommes ne sont pas dotés de votre force. Il vous faut savoir tirer le meilleur parti de chaque individu si vous voulez un jour régner.

- Pourquoi me soucierais-je de ces choses-là alors que c'est mon frère aîné qui est appelé à prendre le pouvoir à la suite de notre père. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un boulet fixé à mes pieds, fit Andrei en brandissant un index accusateur sur son pauvre partenaire.

- Je pense que ce sera dans son intérêt – et le vôtre, répondit l'homme plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Non, je ne crois pas, Velemir. Je refuse de continuer avec lui. D'ailleurs, je vous relève de vos fonctions.

Son regard chargé de mépris glissa de son professeur interloqué au nouveau venu qui l'observait avec attention. D'une stature bien proportionnée, celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds aussi lumineux que le soleil lorsqu'il daignait se montrer dans cette région. Son œil droit arborait le bleu d'un glacier tandis que son opposé affichait une couleur plus terne, comme tâché, mais sans que cela ne semble affecter sa vue.

- Slavomir, qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-il le cinquantenaire.

- Prince Andrei, permettez-moi de vous présenter Hyôga. Il s'agit de votre nouveau professeur …

- J'espère qu'il a un meilleur jugement. (Il se tourna vers le métis.) Très bien, voyons ton niveau.

Dans un recoin de son esprit, Hyôga avait craint que l'enfant ne soit comme ça un être si pourri gâté qu'il en tyrannisait les gens du commun du fait de son statut particulier. S'il devait le former, il devait lui apprendre l'humilité le plus tôt possible. Aussi il se contenta de le dévisager froidement et répondit :

- D'ordinaire, c'est au professeur de juger du talent de l'élève et non l'inverse.

Agacé par l'attitude impassible et effrontée du jeune homme, l'enfant rétorqua :

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, tu vas regretter de me l'avoir demandé ! Apprends à connaître ta place !

En un instant le cosmos de l'héritier enfla et du gel se manifesta autour de ses pieds. Il projeta un souffle glacial sur l'auteur de l'insulte. Hyôga tendit simplement la main et bloqua l'offensive. Un mince sourire ourla involontairement ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que la scène ressemblait trait pour trait à son combat contre Camus. Prenant ça pour de la raillerie, le prince redoubla d'effort pour appuyer son coup.

- Tu es un futur Chevalier des glaces, Andrei ! le réprimanda-t-il. Tu dois demeurer de marbre face à tes émotions, sinon elles te submergeront et te feront faire des choses stupides ! (Le métis déplaça légèrement la main qui contenait l'attaque.) Et dans ce cas, tu ne vivras pas suffisamment longtemps pour les regretter.

Insufflant un peu de son propre cosmos au sein de la bourrasque d'air froid, il la retourna contre Andrei. Percutant le visage de l'enfant, celle-ci lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Surpris, le jeune prince en resta bouche bée.

- Ceci est ma première leçon en tant que maître ! Tu as du potentiel. Un grand potentiel. Il serait déplorable de le gâcher par de simples caprices.

Sa main plaquée contre la joue qui le cuisait, l'enfant bouillait de rage. Toutes les autres personnes présentes s'étaient figées attendant une réaction … qui ne vint pas. A la mention du mot Chevalier, toute l'animosité du prince s'était évaporée pour laisser place à un sentiment d'excitation incroyable. Il avait entendu les récits sur ces hommes hors du commun, détenteur d'une Armure et d'un énorme pouvoir. Devenir l'un d'entre eux, Andrei en rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et maintenant, en face de lui, se trouvait la personne qui pouvait lui procurer ce statut, alors autant ne pas la contrarier – ce qui ne serait pas facile.

- Veuillez me pardonner, maître, dit-il non sans faire un effort évident.

Cependant, il n'en oubliait pas l'outrage qu'il avait subi. _Pour l'instant,_ pensa-t-il, _je ressemble au parfait disciple, mais dès que c'est possible, je lui donne une bonne leçon._

Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent médusées devant le changement d'attitude chez le prince Velemir s'autorisa même un petit sourire qu'il dissimula bien vite. Hyôga, quant à lui, était plutôt mitigé. Certes, il était satisfait, dans un sens, d'avoir fait taire l'orgueil de l'enfant, toutefois, ce soudain revirement lui paraissait louche au plus haut point. Devait-il s'attendre à quelques mauvaises intentions de la part d'Andrei ?

Ne pouvant rien prédire, il se contenta d'acquiescer à l'excuse du jeune garçon. D'ici à ce que celui-ci se lance dans une potentielle vendetta, il aurait peut-être réussi à désamorcer le conflit.

_15 avril 1991_

_Afrique, Libye, Tadrart Acacus, près de la frontière avec l'Algérie_

Dans cette partie du désert saharien, une des plus arides du continent africain, le soleil était un ennemi des plus vicieux. En journée, il dardait ses rayons ardents, rendant la température insupportable pour tout être vivant – paradoxalement, les nuits étaient glaciales. Très peu d'ombre où se reposer et seulement quelques points d'eau pour se désaltérer. En un mot comme en cent, c'était un endroit inhospitalier, implacable avec les faibles et dur avec les forts. Pourtant, certains hommes pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'avoir appris à le connaître et à déjouer ses pièges. Parmi eux, on pouvait compter un jeune Asiatique ayant tout au plus la vingtaine.

Vêtu d'une longue tunique et coiffé d'un _chèche_ gris passé, Jabu gravissait une grande dune, ses pieds s'enfouissant parfois dans le sable. Parvenu au sommet, il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux, tandis qu'un courant d'air aussi chaud que sec, prenait d'assaut son visage et ses voies respiratoires. Six années durant, il avait affronté ce même climat desséchant en Algérie pour conquérir son Armure de Chevalier, et sa peau en était devenue si tannée qu'elle paraissait aussi brune que celle des habitants de ces terres.

Le jeune homme laissa vaguer son regard sur l'horizon qui ondulait sous l'effet de la chaleur. _Du sable, encore et toujours du sable,_ pensa-t-il. Sous l'action du vent, l'environnement était en perpétuel changement. Du moins, il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Des rochers aux formes étranges évoquant celle de tours érodées par le travail du désert étaient des éléments immuables au sein de ce décor. De même que d'énormes massifs rocailleux ou des gorges profondes, remplaçaient tantôt les dunes. Après réflexion, cette diversité était ce qu'il préférait dans ce milieu envahi par le sable.

Jabu plongea la main dans sa besace et en retira une outre de peau. Il la porta à ses lèvres et laissa couler le précieux liquide entre ses lèvres gercées. Même tiède, il n'en restait pas moins délicieux par une telle chaleur, aussi humidifia-t-il sa paume, avant de la passer sur son visage et sa nuque afin de savourer son contact. Ce périple à travers le Sahara représentait un entraînement supplémentaire destiné à éprouver son endurance. Et jusque-là, cela marchait plutôt bien.

Faisant rapidement l'inventaire de ses possessions, il s'aperçut que ses provisions n'étaient pas des plus abondantes – de même que son eau. Il lui fallait trouver le moyen de se ravitailler au plus vite et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, d'ici quelques kilomètres, une oasis répondrait à ses besoins. Peut-être y rencontrerait-il des nomades qui lui vendraient quelques vivres. Il aurait aussi pu essayer de se rendre à Ghat, mais il préférait éviter les villes autant que possible. Non pas qu'il ait envie de fuir toute trace de civilisation, mais il pensait que c'était mieux pour son entraînement de rester indépendant au maximum. Finalement, le Chevalier de la Licorne descendit la dune en tâchant de ne pas tomber et poursuivit sa route. Tandis qu'il marchait, il observa les traces ondulées caractéristiques dues aux déplacements du corps serpentin d'une vipère des sables. Contempler la nature qui l'entourait était un acte reposant pour lui il laissa dériver ses pensées.

La marche du temps continuait inlassablement son cours et Jabu pensait de plus en plus au fait d'avoir un élève. Plusieurs de ses compagnons d'armes avaient un disciple à l'heure actuelle – certains avaient même été sacrés Chevaliers depuis peu – et il avait lui aussi envie de transmettre son savoir à quelqu'un. Pour une personne avec un tempérament aussi impulsif que le sien, c'était peut-être présomptueux. Toutefois, il pensait avoir mûri pendant les dernières années écoulées. A présent, il ressentait comme un besoin le fait d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice de la nouvelle Chevalerie. Une génération qui, il l'espérait sincèrement, n'aurait pas à connaître son lot de trahisons et de morts.

Ce que le jeune homme ignorait, c'était que le destin allait bientôt répondre à son appel.

L'enfant sortit de la tente familiale en pestant. Son père venait encore de le réprimander pour avoir occupé oisivement son temps à gratter les cordes de son _oud_ plutôt qu'à faire ses corvées. Il devait donc s'en charger dans les plus brefs délais s'il ne voulait pas écoper d'une sévère punition. A l'ordre du jour, il fallait paître les chèvres.

En arrivant à l'endroit où les animaux étaient rassemblés, il fut accueilli par un concert de bêlements plaintifs. Les maux de tête qu'il avait depuis son réveil ne s'améliorèrent pas face à ces nuisances, de même que son humeur.

- C'est bon, donnez-moi une minute ! grogna-t-il.

Il s'empara de son bâton et le brandit à la manière de la baguette d'un chef de chœur pour guider sa petite troupe. Il les emmena à plusieurs centaines de mètres du village de tentes, là où elles auraient quelques pousses sèches à consommer. Affamés, les animaux se jetèrent sur les pauvres végétaux, ne leur laissant aucune chance. Il les vit même s'attaquer aux arbustes.

- Comment pouvez-vous manger des trucs pareils ?

Une question purement rhétorique, il le savait bien.

Le jeune garçon sentit le vent faire voleter les boucles noires qui dépassaient de son _chèche_ de la même façon qu'il soufflait le sable au sommet des dunes, créant une ondulation semblable au mouvement des vagues. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, car il n'avait jamais vu la mer. Ce souvenir le poussa à s'interroger sur son futur. Son existence entière allait-elle se résumer à ça ? Vivre dans le désert à nourrir les chèvres et les dromadaires ? La seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de son quotidien, c'était la musique. Néanmoins, son père n'aimait pas qu'il s'adonne à cette pratique et il n'était pas censé s'opposer à ses désirs, surtout du haut de ses onze ans.

Suffisamment repus, ses petits compagnons voulurent satisfaire leur curiosité naturelle en se dispersant, ce qui eu pour effet de tirer le garçon de ses tribulations. Rassembler les fuyards ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, mais il parvint à ramener tous ses protégés à bon port. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans la tente familiale, il aperçut du coin de l'œil ses parents qui discutaient avec sa tante à l'extérieur.

Le rabat franchi, il entendit des bruits étouffés venant de la portion qui lui servait de chambre. Ecartant la toile qui en délimitait l'accès, l'enfant découvrit ses deux cousins, des jumeaux âgés de deux ans de plus que lui, en train de manipuler son _oud_. D'habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure que l'on touche à ses affaires, mais avec cet instrument, c'était différent. De facture toute simple, sans fioritures aucunes, il avait pourtant une grande valeur à ses yeux, car il s'agissait du cadeau d'un défunt oncle celui qui lui avait appris à jouer et qui était mort peu de temps après en lui léguant l'instrument. Poursuivre la pratique de son art était un moyen pour l'enfant de lui rendre hommage.

- Eh, Fares ! s'exclama l'aîné des jumeaux, tu devrais écouter ça. J'ai composé une nouvelle chanson.

Il se mit à racler les cordes sans aucun ménagement, leur arrachant plus des gémissements qu'une vague mélodie. Pour ne rien arranger, il chantait horriblement faux et ses paroles, n'avait ni queue ni tête. Fares fit un pas vers lui dans l'intention de lui reprendre l'instrument.

Avant qu'il ait pu en faire un second, une corde se cassa sous l'action frénétique et brutale des doigts de son cousin. Le cœur du garçon se serra lorsqu'il entendit la plainte qu'elle émit en se rompant. Puis, la colère prit l'ascendant sur sa tristesse. Il devait libérer son bien de l'emprise de Saïf.

- Rends-le moi, tout de suite.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son aîné et espéra avoir paru suffisamment convaincant. Soudain, Saïf se mit à rire.

- Tu as presque réussi à me faire peur, tu sais. Ououh, fit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Comprenant qu'il ne dériderait pas Fares, il ajouta juste :

- Tiens, attrape !

Il lui lança l'_oud_ qui tournoya de façon grotesque dans les airs avant que le jeune garçon ne le rattrape in extremis. Un soupir de soulagement accompagna la réussite de son geste.

- Viens Malik, on s'en va, lâcha Saïf. Ce n'est plus amusant.

- J'arrive, répondit le cadet.

En passant dans le dos de son cousin, il le bouscula. Pris par surprise, Fares s'étala de tout son long alors qu'un son déchirant accueillait son contact avec le sol recouvert de tapis. En se relevant, il constata avec désespoir qu'il avait écrasé son instrument sous lui. Il n'en restait désormais plus que des éclats de bois brisés. Il les caressa du bout des doigts. Une sourde colère monta en lui. Que Malik l'ait poussé par pure méchanceté ou par simple vengeance ne faisait pas la moindre différence pour Fares. Aucune expression suggérant que son cousin était désolé ne s'afficha sur son visage. Ses maux de tête revinrent à la charge en réponse à sa fureur. Penché au-dessus de ce qui restait de l'_oud_, il voulut crier, hurler, les injurier. Au lieu de ça, quelque chose d'autre jaillit de lui.

Une énergie se mit à tourbillonner autour de son corps, balayant les débris de son instrument, faisant claquer la toile de la tente comme les jours de grand vent. Tout son être vibrait au rythme de cette énergie tandis qu'une lueur ardente l'enveloppait. La température monta en flèche. Dans les yeux des jumeaux, dilatés par la peur, il vit que les siens avaient pris une teinte orangée.

- Je suis désolé, dit Malik. Je t'en trouverai un nouveau ! S'il te plaît, Fares, arrête, ça brûle !

Les suppliques de ses cousins avaient beau parvenir à ses oreilles, il ne pouvait rien faire pour y répondre. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le déchaînement énergétique qui émanait de son frêle corps.

Très vite des flammes apparurent au creux de ses mains sans pour autant le blesser. A l'inverse de son environnement. Une odeur croissante de brûlé emplit ses narines. Pas seulement celle du tissu, mais aussi celle de la viande laissée trop longtemps sur un feu. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus les jumeaux. Il regarda autour de lui et les vit affalés sur le sol, leur peau rougie couverte de cloques. Ils ne bougeaient plus.

Fares se mit à paniquer, car il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

- Que quelqu'un m'aide, cria-t-il, je vous en prie ! Je ne contrôle rien !

La douleur dans son crâne était telle qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur lui. Et soudain, son monde alentour devint d'un intense blanc lumineux.

A environ trois cent mètres de là, Jabu venait de franchir le somme d'une dune, ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir le chaos qui se déchaînait au loin sous la forme de longues langues de flammes. Un puissant cosmos semblait être à l'origine de ce tumulte et Jabu n'avait aucune idée sur la nature de son propriétaire. Ami ou ennemi ? Il ne pourrait pas le savoir sans aller sur place et commença donc à courir, bien que ce soit difficile du fait de l'instabilité du sol sur lequel il prenait appui. Couvrant la distance rapidement, il se morigéna au passage de ne pas avoir pris son Armure avec lui.

Arrivé sur les lieux, il découvrit avec horreur un camp de nomades en proie à un véritable enfer. Des braises voletaient dans les airs, les tentes flambaient et un vent ardent soufflait, transportant l'odeur caractéristique de la chair brûlée. Les hommes comme les animaux couraient en tout sens, apeurés, piétinant les corps de quelques malheureuses victimes qui n'avaient pas pu s'enfuir à temps.

Prostré, un couple aurait fini carbonisé si le Japonais ne s'était pas porté à son secours. Se plaçant devant eux, il déploya son cosmos et frappa le sol de son poing, élevant un mur de sable. Les flammes vinrent s'écraser à sa surface avant de se dissiper. L'Asiatique réalisa que sa tâche allait se révéler difficile s'il devait affronter la cause de cet incendie, surtout sans Armure tout en protégeant des civils.

- Fuyez ! leur ordonna-t-il.

Son ton ferme suffit à les extirper de leur abattement et ils s'enfuirent en ne cessant de répéter le mot _Ifrit_. Bien que les connaissances de Jabu en matière de religion musulmane se résument à des notions, il comprit que ces gens voyaient dans cette attaque, celle d'un démon. En d'autres occasions, il aurait pu s'amuser de cette remarque, cependant la situation présente ne s'y prêtait pas du tout.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, il vérifia qu'aucun nomade n'était encore sur place. Rassuré, il reporta son attention sur son principal problème. Sa vision s'adaptant, il parvint à discerner une forme humaine à travers le bouillonnement incandescent qui l'entourait. Son visage afficha un air de surprise lorsqu'il comprit que la source de l'énergie qu'il avait ressentie se trouvait être un gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Son apparence laissait à penser qu'il faisait partie de la même ethnie que les habitants du désert et ses yeux éteints ne regardaient rien en particulier.

_On dirait qu'il est dans une sorte de transe,_ jugea le Japonais. _Je ne sais pas si cet enfant a sciemment fait appel à son cosmos, mais il en a complètement perdu le contrôle maintenant. S'il continue sur cette voie, son organisme ne le supportera pas et s'autodétruira._

Faisant écho à sa réflexion, l'énergie qui se dégageait du frêle corps franchit un nouveau seuil de puissance, dépassant celle du Chevalier de Bronze.

_Je doute arriver à le "réveiller" avec de simples mots. Le faire sombrer dans l'inconscient paraît être la meilleure option._

Toutefois, ce n'était pas sans risque. Le brasier avait acquis une intensité remarquable et, même protégé par son cosmos, le jeune homme avait de grandes chances d'être brûlé vif. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul essai.

Préférant garantir au maximum la liberté de ses mouvements, il retira ses vêtements de voyage destinés à le préserver du soleil et, ironiquement, aussi de la chaleur. Une énergie aux nuances violacées s'éleva de son corps et fut canalisée pour qu'elle recouvre la surface de sa peau. Une partie se concentra dans ses jambes afin de les rendre plus puissantes. S'en remettant à la déesse Athéna, il entama sa folle course.

D'abord en ligne droite, celle-ci se fit tortueuse à mesure qu'il évitait les flammes projetées par les poings de l'enfant. La vitesse de Jabu avait beau être supérieure à celle d'un être humain normal, il parvenait tout juste à se dérober à temps, l'instinct combatif du jeune garçon guidant chacun de ses gestes. Dans de telles conditions, son parcours lui sembla infiniment plus long.

Désormais proche de son objectif, il profita d'un bref moment de répit entre deux attaques pour balayer la zone devant lui d'un ample mouvement du bras. Ce faisant, il souleva un nuage de sable suffisamment dense pour le soustraire au regard de sa cible. Espérant l'avoir désorienté, Jabu bondit par-dessus la vague minérale, juste avant que celle-ci ne soit transpercée par un énième jet de feu. Sa diversion ayant porté ses fruits, il se réceptionna derrière l'enfant et le frappa à la nuque. Ce dernier s'effondra tandis que son cosmos refluait. Jabu se pencha pour prendre son pouls. Celui-ci était lent et régulier. Libéré de ses craintes, le Japonais inspira à pleins poumons et sourit inconsciemment d'être encore en vie le moment de constater les dégâts viendrait ensuite.

A proximité du jeune homme, le campement n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines. Tel un lion s'acharnant sur la carcasse d'une gazelle, le feu finissait de dévorer ce qui lui avait été offert. Soulevant le petit Lybien, il l'emmena un peu plus loin et construisit un abri de fortune avec les rares toiles épargnées par les flammes. Ensuite, il s'attela à la dure tâche de fournir une sépulture décente aux morts. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Jabu vérifia de temps à autre l'état du jeune garçon et lui humidifiait le front.

Quand il eut terminé sa besogne, il entreprit de se soigner. La peau de son avant-bras et d'une partie de son visage était rougie. Quelques cloques avaient fait leur apparition bien que le contact n'eût duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Ses jambes en revanche n'avaient pas souffert, protégées par le pantalon. Alors qu'il finissait de bander ses blessures, il perçut un léger grognement. Les paupières papillonnantes, l'enfant émergea de l'inconscience en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Il se redressa, adoptant une position assise.

- Comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea Jabu.

- Fatigué et j'ai un peu mal à … qui êtes vous ?

Le gamin eut un mouvement de recul.

- Détends-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je m'appelle Jabu. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Fares. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quoi ? Non, je … j'étais dans notre tente. Je me disputais avec mes deux cousins, car ils avaient cassé mon _oud_ et puis…

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers l'extérieur et sortit de l'abri en trombe. Des images confuses et éparses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des cris que lui seul entendait emplissaient ses oreilles. Et l'âcre fragrance que le vent n'avait pas réussi à dissiper s'insinua dans ses narines. Il tomba à genoux, des larmes brouillant sa vue et il vomit.

- Ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla-t-il après une quinte de toux, je n'ai pas fait ça.

- Je suis désolé, dit le Japonais une main sur son épaule. J'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt.

- Est-ce que… mes parents sont morts ? Est-ce que tout le monde est mort ?

- J'ai enterré beaucoup de personnes, mais j'ai réussi à sauver un couple qui, je pense, avait à peu près mon âge.

_Najib et Adiba_, déduisit inconsciemment Fares.

Soudain, il aperçut dans le sable un bracelet. C'était celui de sa mère. Naguère doré, ce dernier arborait désormais une teinte fuligineuse. La terrible réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Son monde s'était écroulé, consumé en un instant. Et c'était de sa faute.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce que j'ai été possédé par quelque chose qui m'a poussé à le faire ?

- Non, je peux te l'assurer.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce arrivé !?

- Je pourrais te dire que c'était ton destin et que ce qui s'est produit était inévitable. Néanmoins, ce serait cruel, aussi je vais te donner la vraie raison. C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu contrôler ton cosmos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de "cosmos" !? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me racontez !

- Ce n'est pas bon de rester au soleil dans ton état rejoins-moi sous l'abri et je t'expliquerai ce que tu dois savoir.

Serrant les dents, l'enfant obtempéra et s'assit lourdement au sol. Occupé à ronger son frein, il avisa que l'étranger avait plusieurs bandages encore une nouvelle marque de sa "folie". Sa tension baissa d'un cran.

- C'est moi qui vous ai … ? demanda-t-il sans oser finir sa phrase. J'en suis désolé.

De piètres excuses, il le savait, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je guéris assez rapidement. (Il but à son outre et lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir toute l'attention du jeune garçon, Jabu enchaîna :) Ce qui s'est produit ici est un triste concours de circonstances. Mes explications pourront te paraître insensées, seulement, c'est la stricte vérité.

Sitôt ces mots prononcés en guise de préambule, le serviteur d'Athéna se lança dans un exposé sommaire de sa caste ainsi que de l'origine et de l'utilisation du cosmos.

- Tu l'as vu et tu l'as ressenti. Tu sais que je ne te mens pas. Ce que je vais t'annoncer est abrupt, mais nécessaire. Tu dois venir avec moi et devenir Chevalier. Sans mon aide, tu n'arriveras pas à maîtriser cette force qui est en toi Fares. Tu as le droit de refuser bien sûr. Cependant, tu risques de blesser d'autres personnes à l'avenir. Cela pourrait aller jusqu'à te détruire. Tu n'as quasiment aucune alternative et crois-moi quand je te dis que je le regrette.

Après cette ultime phrase, Jabu se tut, laissant Fares plongé dans ses pensées. Posée de cette manière, sa proposition sonnait comme un ultimatum, il le savait. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce que c'était. L'enfant devait faire un choix.

Un certain nombre de questions se pressaient dans la tête du jeune garçon. Toutefois, ce qu'il retenait surtout, c'était qu'il avait mis un terme à l'existence d'êtres qui lui étaient chers, à cause d'un pouvoir dont il ignorait tout et qu'il n'avait pas été à même de contrôler. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce serait un crime envers sa défunte famille. Non, il devait apprendre à se maîtriser. Bien qu'il estime que cela ne suffirait pas à lui apporter le pardon, il utiliserait cette force pour sauver des vies. Autant qu'il en avait prises, et même plus. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à dire :

- J'accepte.

Géothermie :

Du grec géo (la terre) et thermie (la chaleur), il s'agit de la science qui étudie les phénomènes thermiques internes du globe terrestre et la technique qui vise à l'exploiter. Par extension, la géothermie désigne aussi l'énergie de la Terre qui est convertie en chaleur. Cette énergie est exploitée dans des réseaux de chauffage et d'eau chaude depuis des milliers d'années en Chine, dans la Rome antique et dans le bassin méditerranéen.

Harfang :

Grand oiseau blanc aux yeux jaunes très reconnaissable, pouvant atteindre jusqu'à 70 cm de longueur. Le mâle est d'un blanc pur alors que la femelle et les jeunes sont légèrement tachés ou barrés de brun. En Amérique du Nord on le considère comme un hibou, car il possède des petites plumes sur sa tête, appelé aigrettes (invisibles, car elles sont très petites et repliées sur sa tête). Le milieu naturel du harfang est le Grand Nord : la toundra arctique. On le retrouve dans 6 provinces et territoires au Canada, soit le Territoire du Yukon, les Territoires du Nord-Ouest, le Nunavut, le Manitoba, le Québec et Terre-Neuve-et-Labrador.

Chèche :

Le chèche est une sorte de turban d'enviro mètres de long, porté notamment par les Touaregs, qui s'enroule sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, du vent, de la pluie, du sable, du froid, ... .

Ifrit :

Sorte de djinn (esprit) que l'on le considère généralement comme malfaisant.

Oud :

Instrument de musique à cordes pincées très répandu dans les pays arabes, en Turquie, en Grèce et en Arménie. Son nom vient de l'arabe _al-oud_ (le bois), transformé en Europe en laute, alaude, laud, liuto ou encore luth.


	10. Chapter 8 : Prémices - Partie 2

_10 octobre 1994_

_Dimension inconnue_

L'homme vêtu d'un kimono aux couleurs marines s'avança dans la clairière. Cette fois-ci, la masse noire familière avait évolué pour devenir une vaste forêt. Par une trouée dans la frondaison des arbres, il vit une lune aussi artificielle que tout ce qui l'entourait. Toutefois, sa clarté factice faisait luire ses cheveux de jais d'un éclat argenté, de même que la garde et le fourreau nacré de son arme.

D'une teinte orageuse, ses yeux sondaient sans relâche les ténèbres qui jalonnaient son parcours nocturne. Soudain, une brindille craqua sous son pied. Il s'étonna de la sentir ainsi se briser, car il savait que tout n'était qu'illusion en ce lieu et pourtant cette dernière était plus vivante et tangible que n'importe quelle réalité. Chaque odeur, chaque son paraissaient magnifiés. A nouveau, l'irrésistible envie de posséder un tel pouvoir s'insinua en lui.

Tandis qu'il songeait au détenteur de cette fabuleuse capacité, celui-ci se détacha des ombres, comme à son habitude, sa silhouette affichant toujours l'aspect éthéré de leur première rencontre. Susanoo tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, en prenant soin d'éviter de plonger son regard dans le néant qui tenait lieu et place de visage. Par le passé, il avait appris que c'était une expérience désagréable.

- Pourquoi cet empressement à vouloir me parler, Susanoo ? s'enquit l'entité.

Trop tard pour se rétracter. L'être avait répondu à son appel et il devait s'exprimer – bien que sa présence soit source d'une certaine oppression pour le dieu japonais.

- J'ai conscience que mon comportement va vous paraître audacieux, mais je veux des réponses.

- A quel propos ?

- Notre immobilisme. Quelle est sa raison d'être ? Nous restons en sommeil, alors que de nombreux atouts jouent en notre faveur. Aucun de ceux qui pourraient nous poser problème ne sont en mesure de suivre nos déplacements, de découvrir notre identité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En outre, il leur est impossible de localiser les artefacts contrairement à nous. (Il marqua une courte pause, avant de reprendre d'un ton qui s'était durci :) J'aimerais donc comprendre ce que nous attendons pour passer à l'acte et retrouver les autres. A moins que vos soi-disantes capacités ne soient finalement que du vent.

Instantanément, une pression écrasante, à laquelle il aurait peut-être pu résister s'il ne s'était pas emporté, s'abattit sur ses épaules. Contraint par la force, ses genoux se plièrent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux touche le sol, le plaçant dans une position de soumission.

- N'insulte pas mes pouvoirs, Seigneur des Tempêtes. Certaines clés échappent à mon regard, car elles comportent davantage de protections et que je suis loin d'avoir recouvré l'intégralité de ma puissance. Prends donc garde à tes propos, car si je tolère l'audace, il n'en va certainement pas de même avec l'impertinence. Ta frustration ne doit pas te faire oublier à qui tu t'adresses.

- Je … pardonnez-moi, dit-il, les dents serrées.

Apparemment, cela suffit à contenter l'entité puisque sitôt ses excuses prononcées, la déité japonaise retrouva petit à petit sa liberté de mouvement. Il se remit debout pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Je t'ai déjà averti sur le fait que cela serait long, reprit ce dernier. Mon influence sur le monde réel est limitée, cependant, une chose contribuera à la renforcer. Et elle est en rapport avec les actions de Loki.

- Parce qu'il est censé récupérer l'un des artefacts ?

- En partie, oui. Seulement, son acte aura un impact plus profond que ça. En effet, la bataille qu'il livrera à Asgard créera une perturbation qui fera vaciller un équilibre déjà précaire. Afin d'obtenir cet avantage, il te faudra lui apporter ton soutien.

- Loki serait donc fin prêt pour lancer son assaut ?

- Etant relié à lui depuis qu'il a utilisé l'orbe, je peux te dire qu'il le sera d'ici quelques mois. Alors tâche de l'épauler avec tes guerriers lorsque le temps sera venu. J'espère que cela te confortera dans la poursuite de nos objectifs.

- Tout à fait.

- Bien.

La silhouette de l'être s'évanouit dans les ténèbres tandis que l'environnement disparaissait avec lui, comme aspiré dans le néant, ne laissant qu'un univers noir et glacé.

Laissé seul, Susanoo prit le temps de méditer sur les mots qui résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Finalement, son entretien s'était révélé plus fructueux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu de prime abord – et encore plus à partir du moment où il s'était emporté. Cet écart était indigne de lui, mais en raison de l'intérêt personnel qu'il portait à toute cette histoire, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Ce qui lui importait vraiment, c'était la réussite de son entreprise. Aussi devait-il s'assurer du bon déroulement de la prochaine étape. Et pour cela, il devait envisager tous les cas de figure qui divergeraient du schéma initial.

Il était persuadé que son frère le surveillait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Toutefois, en-dehors de "l'incident" qui s'était produit en Grèce lors de la récupération de l'épée d'Hadès, il n'avait plus été pour ainsi dire confronté à Tsukuyomi. La rencontre de leurs guerriers aurait-elle été fortuite ? Peut-être. Néanmoins, comme à son habitude, il préférait ne pas négliger le fait que son frère puisse malgré tout intervenir.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'en raison de la fierté de Tsukuyomi, ce dernier cherchait toujours à régler lui-même ses problèmes. C'est pourquoi il n'irait pas contacter Athéna ou une quelconque autre divinité. L'avantage était de son côté et Susanoo devait en profiter. Bientôt, il contacterait ses Gardiens Célestes afin qu'ils se préparent à se rendre au royaume d'Asgard. Fermant les yeux, il s'extirpa du "monde" de l'orbe.

_28 décembre 1994_

_Grèce, Sanctuaire_

La nuit était tombée sur le fief de la déesse de la Sagesse et un fort vent soufflait dans les rues désertes, ballottant les feuilles essaimées ici et là par l'automne. Pour bon nombre d'habitants, il était temps de s'abandonner au sommeil. Pourtant, tous ne semblaient pas prêts à rendre les armes devant les sortilèges de Morphée, puisqu'une faible lueur orangée était encore visible depuis les hautes fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

Installé derrière un bureau patiné par les années, un homme d'âge mûr dévisageait les documents qui lui faisaient face. Son nom était Dvarog et il s'agissait de l'érudit envoyé par Blue Graad en échange du tutorat prodigué par le Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne. Poussant un long soupir, il passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde avant de retirer ses petites lunettes pour se masser la base du nez. Dans ses yeux bleu gris se reflétait la flamme de la chandelle disposée tout près, éclairant un visage aux traits tirés.

Depuis son arrivé au Sanctuaire, il y aurait de cela bientôt quatre ans, la majeure partie de sa nouvelle vie s'était résumée au décryptage d'anciens écrits découverts en Sibérie. Son peuple ayant pu les étudier durant des décennies, Dvarog aurait dû se révéler être le mieux placé pour le faire. Hélas, tout n'était pas aussi simple. En effet, il ne restait aucune trace des recherches menées par ces ancêtres et les seuls éléments saufs s'étaient transmis oralement, ce qui avaient bien entendu déformé leur contenu. De plus, bien que le langage usité soit sommaire et que le côté fragmentaire du texte, imputable à ceux qui l'avaient recopié, ne soit que peu significatif, aucune traduction n'était ressortie de ses recherches. Les ouvrages qui l'entouraient regorgeaient d'informations utiles, mais pas une seule ne lui permettait de découvrir la clé du mystère.

- Eh bien, fit-il en étouffant un bâillement, ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois.

Reculant sa chaise, Dvarog se leva et attrapa son manteau. Guère épais, ce dernier aurait tout juste suffi à protéger un habitant de ces terres contre la bise froide qui sévissait en hiver. Toutefois, pour quelqu'un ayant grandi dans un climat aux rigueurs extrêmes, il lui donnait presque chaud.

- Ah, quel maladroit ! pesta-t-il, lorsque le vêtement accrocha les notes griffonnées pour les éparpiller.

Alors qu'il regardait intensément la paire de feuillets qu'il tenait dans sa main, il remarqua un curieux détail. Saisi d'une intuition, il les exposa à la clarté lunaire. Un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit en pleine ébullition. Les symboles jusqu'ici incompréhensibles paraissaient prendre tout leur sens une fois qu'ils se trouvaient superposés prenant des formes qu'il avait déjà vues. Collectant le reste des documents, il déposa une pile de livres traitant des différentes formes d'écriture à sa gauche et les transcriptions vieilles de neuf cent ans à sa droite. Assis sur le sol de pierre, Dvarog les examina d'un regard nouveau. Parfois, il levait ses notes puis reprenait son travail, marmonnant pour lui-même.

L'aube pointait au-dehors quand il reposa finalement sa plume, ses doigts tâchés d'encre. Il vérifia à trois reprises ses interprétations et lut ce qu'il avait écrit :

- Le conflit opposa les enfants au père et le sang coula … Recueilli, il fut concentré dans des vaisseaux, les rendant aussi indestructibles que l'était leur pourvoyeur … Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient vaincre, il décidèrent de l'emprisonner jusqu'à ce que la création entière s'effondre … La porte de la prison fut verrouillé par sa propre essence … Mais ils savaient que les clés étaient également faites pour ouvrir une serrure … Aussi, celles-ci furent séparées et confiées aux plus justes qui …

L'érudit ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de ce texte, mais la déesse Athéna l'avait expressément enjoint de l'informer dès qu'il découvrait la moindre chose. Il rassembla donc ses travaux et s'en fut immédiatement.

A l'extérieur, l'astre solaire commençait à émerger des sommets montagneux auréolés de brume, dardant ses rayons qui n'apportaient qu'une relative chaleur à cette période de l'année. Les lieux étaient calmes, dépourvus de la plus petite trace d'activité. Du moins, il savait que dans d'autres parties du Domaine Sacré, comme les baraquements des soldats ou le village de Rodorio, la tendance étaient certainement à l'inverse. Bien sûr, d'ici une heure, il en irait pareillement pour cette place, mais pour l'instant, il appréciait ce silence.

Par chance, la déesse aux Yeux Pers devait être dans la résidence qu'elle avait fait construire non loin de là. Acte qui avait été motivé par l'envie de briser l'image d'inaccessibilité qu'elle entretenait auprès du peuple du Sanctuaire, par son retranchement derrière les Temples de ses protecteurs ; et accessoirement parce que cela représentait une distance moindre pour y parvenir avait-elle précisé avec amusement.

Située tout au plus à cinq minutes à vol d'oiseau, la maison était établie au sommet d'un dénivelé qui rallongeait la durée du trajet, en plus de le rendre éreintant pour un homme peu sportif à l'exemple de Dvarog. Nul doute que s'il avait croisé des piétons à ce moment-là, ceux-ci l'auraient curieusement regardé avec son allure débraillée. Le souffle court, il tomba nez à nez avec Athéna. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une chemise de lin que recouvraient des atours de cuir ainsi que d'un pantalon et de bottes assorties. Des brassards ceignaient ses avant-bras et une écharpe entourait son cou unique touche de couleur vive au milieu de ces teintes guerrières monochromes. Et ses courts cheveux châtains aux reflets d'or avaient été ramenés en une courte queue de cheval qui dégageait ses traits harmonieux. A vingt et un ans, elle était une jeune femme splendide à la beauté sans pareille.

_Elle devait se rendre aux arènes,_ pensa-t-il.

- Dvarog ? s'étonna-t-elle. Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin ?

Elle constata alors les cernes sous ses yeux et son air fatigué.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle. Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui a passé sa nuit à travailler en plus de sa journée.

- C'est … le cas, réussit-il à dire lorsqu'il put respirer plus normalement. Cela m'a d'ailleurs permis de mener à bien la mission que vous m'aviez confiée, ajouta-t-il en agitant les papiers qu'il tenait à la main.

A ces mots, l'humeur joviale de Saori Kido s'effaça pour laisser place à une attitude plus circonspecte.

- Mais, comment ? Enfin, pardonnez-moi, mais vous avez trouvé la réponse à une énigme qui vous a tenu en échec pendant plusieurs années en une seule nuit ?

- Eh bien, en réalité, le hasard a joué un rôle déterminant dans cette découverte.

Brièvement, il lui résuma ce qui avait provoqué le déclic dans son esprit et lui tendit ses travaux. Convaincue, la jeune femme se fit soucieuse de connaître le contenu des feuillets qu'on lui présentait. Sa lecture achevée, son visage prit une légère teinte blême.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, admit-il. Les Chevaliers qui ont recopié ces symboles n'ont pas prit la peine de le faire entièrement, ni en suivant une quelconque logique, piochant des phrases par ci par là, aussi est-ce le mieux que j'ai pu en tiré. Il est déjà réconfortant en soi de ne pas avoir été freiné par ces "trous". Le sens général reste toutefois obscur pour moi.

- N'y a-t-il aucun indice sur ceux qui sont censés avoir hérité de ces objets ?

- Non, malheureusement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la contrariété.

_Nous avons finalement des réponses, mais elles ne nous sont que d'une utilité réduite_, réalisa-t-elle. _Je devine que celui qui cherche à réunir ces artefacts en a au moins deux en sa possession, mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Sait-il où ils se trouvent ? Quelles peuvent être ses motivations ? Et quelle peut être l'identité du prisonnier ? A en croire les traductions, ce dernier est suffisamment puissant pour avoir obligé plusieurs personnes à s'allier pour l'enfermer. Est-ce cette force que son libérateur recherche ? Autant de nouvelles interrogations engendrées._

- Il nous est donc impossible de connaître leur nombre exact ou leur localisation, reconnut-elle en fin de compte.

- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique là-dessus, intervint soudainement une voix.

Simultanément, Saori et Dvarog se tournèrent vers son propriétaire. Leurs regards se posèrent sur un individu qui avançait dans leur direction. D'apparence svelte, ce dernier tenait un sac de toile par-dessus son épaule et ses traits étaient dissimulés. Ils notèrent que ses habits, un genre de robe brodée de motifs, n'appartenaient pas au Sanctuaire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança Dvarog.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, rétorqua l'inconnu, mais je suppose que ce serait impoli de ma part.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il rabattit son capuchon, dévoilant un visage d'adolescent. Les yeux bleu-vert de la jeune femme s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Bien qu'ils soient plus longs que dans ses souvenirs, les cheveux arboraient l'inimitable couleur auburn qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Kik … non, Arion ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir une raison pour oublier l'espace d'un instant ses problèmes.

- Athéna, fit-il en s'agenouillant face à elle.

- Oublie le protocole ! protesta-t-elle en essayant de paraître fâchée. Tu es un ami avant d'être un de mes protecteurs.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui intimer de se relever.

- Très bien, lui concéda-t-il en souriant, tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient brièvement.

- C'est bon de te revoir.

- Merci. Cela me fait tout autant plaisir.

Le regard de Saori croisa alors celui de l'érudit, plutôt décontenancé.

- Ah, excusez-moi, fit-elle à son encontre. Dvarog, je vous présente Arion, un ami de longue date. (Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescent pour parachever les présentations.) Dvarog est un érudit originaire de Blue Graad, une nation alliée.

Ces derniers se saluèrent mutuellement.

- A ce que j'ai pu en voir, le Domaine Sacré a pas mal changé en mon absence.

- Je suis persuadée que tu retrouveras très vite tes marques. (Sa bonne humeur la quittant, elle enchaîna :) En attendant, je souhaiterai revenir sur ce que tu disais.

- Oui, je crois être en mesure de vous aider. J'ai une idée sur le lieu où va se jouer le prochain acte.

Sous l'oreille attentive de la déesse de la Sagesse, Arion narra ce qu'il savait. A la suite de quoi, celle-ci prit quelques minutes, afin de bien mesurer les multiples implications et d'établir la marche à suivre. Au terme de ces réflexions, elle annonça :

- Je dois réunir les Chevaliers au plus vite.

_30 décembre 1994_

_Japon, Tokyo_

Depuis l'aurore, les cieux étaient gris et le jour avançant n'y changeait rien. De légers flocons blancs tombaient en virevoltant de manière ininterrompue sur la capitale nippone, tels de petits morceaux de papier que l'on aurait déchirés.

Bruyantes, les rues étaient bondées de gens qui s'affairaient à préparer les fêtes du nouvel an. Certains les passeraient en famille, d'autres à l'étranger. Enfin, il y en avait pour qui la fin de l'année ne signifierait pas joie et félicité. Ceux-là étaient réunis autour de la plaque chauffante d'une table dans un restaurant _teppanyaki_.

Un homme à la quarantaine passée, au crâne rasé et à la barbe éparse, humait avec un appétit anticipé, les tranches de viande qui cuisait. A sa droite, à une chaise d'intervalle, était installé une jeune femme à la chevelure noire coupée court qui observait la nourriture sans vraiment la voir. Lâchant ses futures "victimes" des yeux, celui-ci recentra son attention sur sa voisine.

- A quoi penses-tu, Yûki ? lui demanda-t-il.

Chez les Gardiens Célestes, elle était Seiryû, mais en tant qu'humaine, tel était son nom.

- Rien d'important.

- Ah, pas à moi. Je suis persuadé que tu te demandes où est ton petit copain.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répondit-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

- Bien sûr. Et les bruits que j'entends depuis ta chambre la nuit, c'est parce que …

Cette fois-ci, elle riva son regard dans celui de Genbu et ses lèvres frémirent légèrement.

- Hum, c'est ce qui me semblait.

- Que fait-il ? demanda-t-elle en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. C'est une manie de toujours être en retard chez lui ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver. On est venus ensemble. Il m'a juste demandé de partir devant, car il devait faire quelque chose et qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit à ce moment-là pour laisser entrer un jeune homme qui les repéra très vite. Trahissant son métissage, ses yeux verts irradiaient comme des émeraudes et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés sur sa nuque.

- Désolé pour l'attente, fut la première parole qu'il leur adressa lorsqu'il s'installa sur le siège laissé libre.

- Eh bien, tu t'es fait attendre, lança le plus âgé du trio. Yûki croyait que tu étais allé rendre visite à une autre femme.

- Quoi !? laissa échapper cette dernière involontairement. C'est faux.

Les deux se regardèrent d'un air confus.

- Au moins, à voir vos visages, j'en suis tout à fait sûr maintenant, déclara-t-il en riant. Allez, ce n'est pas tout, mais je commence sérieusement à avoir l'estomac dans les talons. Mangeons.

Rapidement, chacun fit un sort aux différents mets, savourant tour à tour, du bœuf, du poulet, des crevettes et des légumes cuits à l'huile de soja. De temps à autre, Genbu ne manquait pas de remarquer que ses deux compagnons joignaient leurs mains sous la table. Ils le faisaient à l'abri des regards, comme si le fait d'être dévoués à leur mission les empêchait d'avouer publiquement leur relation. Le premier dissimulait son coeur dans la discipline, la seconde au sein d'une beauté glaciale agissant à l'instar d'un masque. Malgré tout, s'ils parvenaient à éprouver quelque chose l'un envers l'autre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être content pour eux. Finalement repus, ils entamèrent la conversation qu'ils avaient retenue durant le repas.

- Merci de nous avoir invités, c'était délicieux, lui confia Byakko.

- Ah, tant qu'on peut arroser le tout de saké, c'est toujours bon, argua le quarantenaire. Et puis, il le fallait bien puisque nous risquons de ne pas pouvoir refaire un aussi bon festin avant un bout de temps.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit aussitôt Seiryû.

- Parce que nous allons devoir partir pour Asgard, la renseigna Byakko. C'est tout ce que m'a appris Genbu.

- Et je vais vous raconter le reste.

- Est-ce le seigneur Susanoo qui l'a ordonné ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, il nous faut rejoindre Loki.

- Le dieu nordique avec qui nous avons noué une alliance il y a plusieurs années ? Ne peut-il effectuer sa part du contrat, sans nous impliquer davantage, lâcha-t-elle.

- Peut-être notre seigneur veut-il s'assurer de sa loyauté, avança le jeune homme.

- C'est possible, admit Genbu. Tu étais avec moi, Yûki, quand nous nous sommes rendus à Asgard. Tu sais que c'est un être retors. Toutefois, notre mission consistera plus en du soutien, si besoin est, qu'à de l'espionnage. Apparemment, la réussite passe avant tout pour le seigneur Susanoo. Aussi, tous les moyens sont bons, même s'il nous faut trahir. Chose que je n'apprécie que modérément.

- Si elle est justifiée, je n'y vois pas plus d'inconvénient que ça, répliqua la jeune femme.

_Difficile de savoir si elle est sincère ou si elle entretien sa muraille de froideur,_ songea le quarantenaire.

- Nous ne serons que trois ? demanda Byakko pour dévier quelque peu du sujet.

- Non, Suzaku devrait également être de la partie, répondit Genbu.

- Dans ce cas, lui aussi sera à surveiller. Je n'abhorre que trop son côté pervers pour la violence.

- Tu as raison. Je m'occupe de garder un œil sur lui. Mais autant éviter de parler de sujets désagréables.

- Il n'y aura donc que Kirin pour rester auprès du seigneur Susanoo, dit Seiryû.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Genbu. Même s'il est le plus jeune d'entre nous, il est on ne peut plus capable. Et puis, rien ne devrait le menacer, car nos agissements se font dans l'ombre, sans témoins susceptibles de représailles.

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle, je n'aurais qu'une dernière question.

- Laquelle ?

- Le départ est prévu pour quand ?

- D'ici trois ou quatre jours.

_31 décembre 1994_

_Japon, Tokyo_

Le jeune homme toqua à la porte, mais ne reçut pas de réponse. Il regarda sa montre.

_Dix heures. C'est vrai qu'il est encore tôt,_ pensa-t-il. _Enfin, pour elle._

Posant sa main sur la poignée, il s'aperçut que cette dernière n'était pas verrouillée, aussi entra-t-il. En refermant derrière lui, son regard argenté croisa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché près de l'entrée. Celui d'un individu d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux en bataille gris cendrés une cicatrice oblique barrait son visage.

- Ayame, tu es là ? appela-t-il.

L'appartement de la jeune femme était petit et ne comptait que trois pièces. A ce qu'il pouvait en juger, la salle de séjour était un modèle de désordre avec des vêtements entassés sur le canapé. Soudain, une tête émergea depuis l'embrasure de la chambre.

- Eh, qui est-ce qui … tiens, Rikimaru. On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, le réprimanda-t-elle.

En proie aux mèches rebelles, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés suggéraient que son amie s'était levée peu de temps auparavant. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer.

- Je l'ai fait, se défendit-il, seulement personne ne m'a répondu. De plus, c'était ouvert.

- J'ai simplement dû oublier de fermer hier soir.

- Tu dis ça avec une telle nonchalance, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Bah, ce n'est pas très important. Je ne crains pas grand-chose. Au fait, tu veux un peu de thé ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table avec sa bouilloire fumante et une paire de tasses.

- Volontiers, admit-il.

Chacun prit donc place sur un siège et ils se mirent à discuter pendant que leur breuvage refroidissait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? En dehors du fait d'avoir escompté me trouver nue sous la douche.

Frappé de stupeur, les mots que le jeune homme voulait prononcer, peinaient à s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Eh, tu ne vas pas nous faire une attaque, j'espère, fit-elle espiègle.

- Je … Ah, tu viens de ruiner mes espoirs, concéda-t-il en tâchant de sembler aussi déçu que possible.

- Essaierais-tu de faire de l'humour ? demanda-t-elle, amusée. Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais je loue l'effort.

- Tu sais, dit-il en souriant malgré lui face à ce compliment, à force de t'écouter, je commence à progresser. (Néanmoins, ses traits enjoués reprirent très vite leur gravité coutumière.) Plus sérieusement, je suis venu parce que j'ai des nouvelles de la part du seigneur Tsukuyomi.

- De quel genre ?

- Il nous a confié une mission.

- Là, tu m'intéresses ! Alors que fait-on ? Où allons-nous ?

- En Norvège, à Asgard. A ce qu'il m'en a dit, les Gardiens Célestes de Susanoo devraient partir d'ici peu.

- Attends, il n'y avait pas déjà eu une histoire d'alliance entre lui et un dieu nordique. Hum… Loki, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. A l'époque, on ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il l'avait fait. Théoriquement, on ne le sait toujours pas. Seulement, j'avais songé à l'éventualité que Susanoo manœuvrait dans le but de récupérer un autre des artefacts qu'il convoite. Loki devait peut-être le trouver pour lui en échange d'une obscure rétribution.

- Et donc, poursuivit Ayame tandis qu'elle brossait ses cheveux, tu crois qu'ils sont censés aller le chercher. Ce qui nous offrirait l'occasion de l'intercepter.

- En gros, oui. Après, il est tout à fait possible que je me trompe, admit-il, et qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose. Cependant, je crois qu'il y a tout de même une part de vérité dans mon hypothèse. Dans tous les cas, le meilleur moyen de le découvrir est de se rendre sur place.

- Et Athéna ? Il n'est toujours pas question de la contacter ?

- Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre en ce sens-là. Mais avant que cela ne revienne sur le tapis, la prévint-il, je tiens à te dire que je considère qu'en tant que déesse protectrice de la Terre, elle trouvera certainement le moyen de remonter la piste. J'estime qu'elle en est tout à fait capable faute de quoi elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est. Aussi, je suis persuadé que nous la retrouverons tôt ou tard à nos côtés.

- Je souhaite que tu aies raison. Alors, quand a lieu le grand départ ?

- Dans deux jours, je pense.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle. Au moins, on va pouvoir fêter le réveillon ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il hésitant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment la foule. En plus, il va falloir se préparer et …

- Oh, tu peux bien me concéder ça, je n'ai pas râlé pour la question Athéna. Tu peux aussi choisir de me faire plaisir ! Allez, ça va être amusant !

_Au diable mes réticences !_ s'exaspéra-t-il.

- Bon, d'accord.

_2 janvier 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, Capitale_

Les bras chargés d'une pile de linge propre, une servante du château – pas la plus importante, mais assurément l'une des plus belles – avançait sans hâte le long d'un couloir glacial. Passant près d'une fenêtre qui surplombait la cour, son regard vert clair fut attiré par un mouvement. Des cavaliers venaient de faire irruption, piétinant la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Les montures, vraisemblablement fourbues, furent conduites aux écuries par les palefreniers, tandis que les trois hommes qui venaient d'arriver marchaient d'un pas rapide vers les portes de la forteresse, leurs capes gonflées par le vent. A leur tête se trouvait Kostya, le chef en second de la garde un homme courageux, mais arrogant et imbu de sa personne. La jeune femme les regarda entrer dans le bâtiment principal et pensa qu'ils allaient certainement faire leur compte-rendu à leur supérieur. Quand elle s'écarta, la buée que son souffle avait engendrée recouvrait une partie des carreaux de verre.

La servante reprit son labeur et pénétra dans la chambre de la souveraine d'Asgard. Se mettant à l'ouvrage, elle commença par faire la poussière sur les imposants meubles de la pièce. Puis, lorsqu'elle étala la housse et les draps sur le matelas, l'air frais de la pièce se chargea d'une douce fragrance. Pour lui donner du gonflant, elle tapota l'édredon en plumes d'oie et arrangea les oreillers. Ensuite, la jeune femme balaya et racla les cendres du foyer avant de remettre des bûches. Elle vérifia également que le cabinet de toilette était pourvu en serviettes et ressortit afin de se rendre aux cuisines pour la poursuite de ses corvées.

Elle avait presque atteint sa destination au moment où elle croisa Kostya, mâchonnant un morceau de viande séchée.

_Probablement soutiré en échange d'un baiser,_ pensa-t-elle.

- Ah, la belle Ilsia ! s'écria-t-il en l'apercevant. Je te cherchais justement !

La domestique lui sourit. A peine était-il parvenu à sa hauteur, qu'il la poussa contre le mur. Sa bouche occupée jusqu'ici à ingérer de la nourriture, s'employa à appliquer des baisers sur son cou. Sa main remonta le long de sa jambe, entraînant dans son sillage le bas de la robe de laine et se plaqua sur la rondeur accueillante de ses fesses. Elle frissonna et le repoussa doucement.

- Pas maintenant, Kostya. On pourrait nous surprendre, expliqua-t-elle posément. Et je vais être punie si on croit que je tire au flanc.

Frustré, mais compréhensif, il se mit à jouer avec les cheveux qui s'échappaient des tresses que la jeune femme avait nouées.

- Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre cette nuit, lui enjoint-il en s'éloignant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le chef en second de la garde se comportait de cette façon. Il couchait souvent avec les servantes et en changeait pratiquement chaque mois. Toutefois, avec Ilsia, cela durait depuis plus longtemps que ça. A croire qu'il avait du mal à s'en lasser. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était consciente du fait qu'elle n'était là que pour réchauffer son lit.

Pendant encore plusieurs heures, elle s'occupa de préparer des plats, nettoyer ou repriser des vêtements et échanger quelques ragots avec ses amies Malusha et Hilda. Enfin, vint la nuit.

La sombre voûte céleste s'était parée de joyaux iridescents quand Ilsia traversa la cour du château, enveloppée dans un manteau qui la protégerait du froid mordant. Des nuages masquaient la lune et il n'y avait que les lumières des torches pour lui indiquer son parcours. Mais même dans le noir absolu, elle aurait été capable de trouver son chemin. Bientôt, la jeune femme poussa une porte en bois, marcha jusqu'à une seconde et toqua rapidement à quatre reprises. En réponse, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur-le-champ et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, diffusant un éclat tamisé dans la chambre.

- Te voilà enfin, dit Kostya. J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

Il lui apparut dans son plus simple appareil.

- Bien sûr que si. Je ne manquerai cette entrevue pour rien au monde.

L'homme commença là où il s'était arrêté dans la journée. Ses mains firent tomber la robe et ses caresses se firent plus aventureuses, passant savamment des cuisses à la poitrine de la domestique. Leurs souffles devinrent courts et l'excitation se lisait dans leurs pupilles. Poursuivant, ils parlèrent peu, burent beaucoup et finirent par s'effondrer sur le lit qui émit une plainte face à cet assaut brutal. A contrario de leurs préliminaires, leur étreinte fut brève, à l'étonnement de la jeune femme qui, visiblement un peu éméchée, prit plus de libertés que d'habitude.

- Alors, mon beau, fit-elle en laissant glisser un de ses fins doigts sur son torse, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es plus performant que ça en temps normal.

Il y avait comme du reproche dans sa voix et le regard de Kostya, qui fixait jusque là le plafond, se chargea de colère. Cependant, celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il en souriant. J'ai eu une mauvaise journée.

- C'est en rapport avec ta cavalcade de ce matin ? D'ailleurs, je te signalerais que tu montais ton cheval avec bien plus d'entrain que tu n'en avais à l'instant.

Il gloussa puis lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

- Tu m'as vu arriver ?

- Depuis une fenêtre non loin de la chambre de la reine Ylva. (Elle enchaîna aussitôt :) Qu'est-ce qui t'a donc empêché d'être au mieux de ta forme ?

L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et errant dans un demi sommeil, il répondit :

- Il y a eu plusieurs attaques de villages dans les provinces Nord et Est.

- Cela n'est-il pas monnaie courante ?

- Certes, mais elles paraissaient parfaitement orchestrées et bien plus destructrices qu'un raid organisé par de simples brigands. D'une part, parce que ceux-ci rançonnent habituellement les petites bourgades au lieu de les raser complètement, sinon ils n'auraient plus rien à en tirer. (Il bâilla.) Et des noms finissent toujours par s'ébruiter. Or, là, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui est plutôt problématique.

Les traits d'Ilsia se décomposèrent et elle se redressa légèrement.

- Ils ne vont pas nous attaquer quand même, hein ?

- Non. Qui qu'ils soient, ils ne s'en prendront jamais à la forteresse. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Surtout si je suis là.

Elle sourit, rassérénée.

- Prouve-le moi.

- Ce sera … avec … plaisir.

Consumé par la fatigue et le sommeil plus que par sa passion ravivée, il s'endormit. Assurée qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, la jeune femme récupéra ses vêtements et quitta la pièce à pas de loup. Elle retraversa la cour et rejoignit sa propre résidence. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ilsia verrouilla derrière elle et alluma une lampe à huile. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de son lit et chercha quelque chose au dessous. Ses doigts agrippèrent une pierre descellée et elle la retira. Dans la cavité ainsi libérée, la servante s'empara d'un morceau de tissu. Ecartant les pans, elle révéla un médaillon d'argent incrusté de plusieurs gemmes bleutées.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'objet. Une minuscule étincelle de cosmos naquit dans son bras et elle l'envoya à la rencontre de l'objet. Une autre énergie lui parvint en retour. Dans son esprit, les mots se formèrent.

_- Seigneur Poséidon,_ appela-t-elle.

_- Parle, Narya, je t'écoute,_ répondit une voix aussi profonde que l'océan.

_- D'après ce que j'ai pu glaner, cela fait plusieurs mois que les forces de Loki s'en prennent à des villages, bien que cela ressemble davantage à l'action de pillards. Néanmoins, ces derniers temps, ils se sont intensifiés. Je pense qu'il passera bientôt à l'action. Encore que j'ignore sous quelle forme._

_- Son objectif semble-t-il être la forteresse ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Son armée n'est peut-être pas encore suffisamment conséquente pour s'en prendre au cœur d'Asgard. A moins, que ce ne soit le cas, mais qu'il préfère affaiblir la capitale en la privant de ressources avant de lancer un assaut massif._

L'Empereur des Mers parut pensif.

_- La menace est tout de même bien réelle, aussi, je préfère prendre les devants et envoyer d'autres Marinas pour surveiller l'évolution des évènements. Il faudra peut-être que tu les aides à entrer dans la ville._

_- J'accomplirai votre volonté._

_- Parfait. Tu as fait du bon travail, Narya. Continue en ce sens._

La communication cessa et la jeune femme ré-enveloppa à nouveau le pendentif dans le tissu. Elle le replaça dans sa cachette et s'assit sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait désormais deux ans qu'elle servait d'espionne à Poséidon en Asgard. L'apparition de ce besoin d'informations avait coïncidé avec l'arrivée d'Einar. Natif de cette contrée, le garçon avait raconté son histoire et l'incendie de son village par des troupes qui apparemment servait Loki. Le fait qu'un dieu, emprisonné par ses pairs depuis des lustres, se mette soudainement à bouger, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait de remous durant tout ce temps –d'autant plus deux ans à peine après le vol d'artefact subi par Athéna – relevait du pur hasard. Et l'Ebranleur du Sol n'y croyait pas. Aussi, profitant du don de Narya pour les langues, il avait enjoint Einar à lui enseigner la sienne, un dérivé du norvégien. Dès qu'elle fut prête, la Marina de la Selkie se rendit sur les terres d'Odin. Morgan n'avait pas été très enclin face à ce plan, mais la volonté de Poséidon faisant force de loi, il s'y était plié.

Avant son départ, un médaillon lui fut remis par son mentor, Sorrento. Ce dernier lui expliqua que l'objet recelait une infime partie du cosmos de l'Empereur des Mers et que grâce à lui, elle pourrait communiquer avec le dieu à tout moment. Narya commença donc sa carrière d'espionne en travaillant dans une taverne, avant de trouver rapidement la place qu'elle occupait encore aujourd'hui. Le meilleur endroit où recueillir des renseignements étant sans aucun doute, le château du souverain d'Asgard. Il suffisait de laisser traîner ses oreilles et ses yeux un peu partout – personne ne prêtant attention à une domestique – ou d'écouter les confessions sur l'oreiller, comme elle l'avait fait quelque minutes plus tôt. Il lui avait simplement fallu flatter l'ego de Kostya et feindre l'ivresse et le désir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

En tout cas, son rôle toucherait bientôt à sa fin et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien qu'elle se soit attachée à certaines personnes qu'il lui faudrait donc quitter, non sans regrets.

Teppanyaki :

Signifiant littéralement « grillé sur une plaque en fer », il s'agit d'un type de cuisine japonaise où l'on utilise une plaque chauffante pour cuire les aliments.


	11. Chapter 9 : Les Terres du Nord - Partie1

_3 janvier 1995_

_Grèce, Sanctuaire_

Il était entouré de superbes créatures. Ces dernières murmuraient langoureusement des louanges à son nom tout en s'affairant en caresses voluptueuses sur l'ensemble de son corps musclé. Un sourire béat ourlait les lèvres de leur destinataire. Puis, sans que rien ne vienne l'annoncer, elles s'arrêtèrent et s'écartèrent de lui. Une femme à la chevelure noire apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Il lui semblait la connaître, mais son visage était un puits de ténèbres. Plantée devant lui, la pseudo-inconnue se mit à hurler un seul mot qui fut repris en chœur par toutes les autres jusqu'à en devenir assourdissant :

- Debout ! Debout !

Les yeux de Raul s'ouvrirent instantanément et il se redressa sur son séant comme un ressort. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et chasser les dernières bribes de son "cauchemar". Malheureusement pour lui, ce simple mouvement donna naissance à une atroce migraine et il apposa ses mains sur ses tempes avec le vain espoir que cela suffirait à la faire cesser.

_Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant,_ fut la seule pensée qui arriva à s'extraire du maelström confus qu'était son esprit.

Un bruit semblable à un roulement de tonnerre lui parvint depuis l'épaisse porte marquant l'entrée de sa chambre. Quelqu'un tambourinait violemment dessus et les vibrations répétées lui vrillaient le crâne. Enfilant à la va-vite un pantalon, le Mexicain se dirigea vers le panneau de bois en esquivant habilement une des bouteilles renversée.

- Quoi !? beugla-t-il en l'ouvrant brusquement.

La femme de son rêve était face à lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de ses traits, dissimulés derrière un masque, il la connaissait suffisamment pour deviner que celle-ci était particulièrement remontée.

- Ah, c'est toi, Shaina, dit-il en reconnaissant le Chevalier d'Argent qui avait été son professeur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de taper sur ma porte comme ça ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Dix bonnes minutes que j'essaie de te sortir de là ! Et au moins une heure que tu devrais être prêt ! Je te ferais d'ailleurs remarquer que même si tu aies été sacré, je demeure ton maître, et à ce titre, j'apprécierais un minimum de respect et de ponctualité de ta part. Même si ça n'a jamais été ton fort.

- Prêt pour quoi ? demanda le jeune homme sans prêter attention aux reproches habituels.

L'énervement de la femme fut remplacé par de la consternation – transition que Raul perçut immédiatement à force d'expérience.

- Non, mais sérieusement. J'ai le cerveau un peu embrumé là.

- Devrais-je préciser que je n'en suis pas étonnée ? ironisa-t-elle. (Le commentaire ne déclenchant aucune réaction spécifique chez son ancien élève, elle enchaîna :) Je faisais allusion au rassemblement prévu par Athéna à onze heures.

- Et il est ? s'enquit-il sans se démonter.

- Un peu plus de dix heures.

Raul cligna simplement des yeux.

- Eh bien, je vais me dépêcher.

Son interlocutrice était sur le point d'émettre une remarque lorsqu'il la coupa dans son élan en levant une main qui se voulait apaisante.

- Je ne te ferais pas l'affront d'arriver en retard, lui assura-t-il.

- J'y compte bien. Sinon, je reviens et je t'y traîne par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

Le Mexicain s'abstint de rire, car s'il avait retenu une chose à propos de cette femme, c'était que ses menaces n'étaient jamais faites à la légère. Il referma la porte, tandis que sa visiteuse quittait ses quartiers.

Raul se rapprocha de la commode où il avait pris son pantalon et récupéra une tunique propre. Il s'empara d'un broc d'eau fraîche et vida son contenu sur sa tête. Suite à ça, il s'ébroua et essuya ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants à l'aide d'une serviette qui traînait par là. Puis le jeune homme enfila une solide paire de sandales et boucla l'attache de son manteau. Il était fin prêt à partir quand la forme allongée dans son lit se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le Mexicain envoya une petite bourse de cuir s'écraser avec un tintement métallique sur la table de chevet.

- Pour tes services de cette nuit, expliqua-t-il à la tête blonde qui émergeait de sous les draps.

- Ce serait presque à moi de te payer, Raul, fit une voix ensommeillée. Celles qui parlaient de tes prouesses étaient largement en dessous de la vérité.

Il sourit. Pour être franc, son visage n'était pas le reflet d'une beauté transcendantale à l'instar du Chevalier d'Andromède. Cependant, il n'était pas laid non plus et possédait assurément un charme naturel et animal, une sorte d'aura électrique, qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

- On remet ça ce soir ? hasarda-t-elle.

- Pour le moment, je dois assister à une réunion importante. Tu peux finir de dormir ici si tu veux et partir ensuite. Ou tu peux attendre que je rentre pour te réveiller, acheva-t-il, tentateur.

- Hum, ce sera avec plaisir, admit-elle.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en fut.

A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la modeste maison qu'il occupait, que la soudaine luminosité raviva son mal de tête. Il mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux.

- La journée commence bien, grogna-t-il.

Son domicile étant situé à l'écart des baraquements des gardes, il dut traverser ceux-ci pour rejoindre la voie principale. Au passage, il salua les hommes qu'ils croisaient, d'un geste amical ou de quelques mots tout en s'empêchant de céder aux tentations qu'ils lui proposaient, bien que la plupart aient déjà leurs propres occupations.

Ses souvenirs, rendus temporairement vagues et troubles par l'alcool, lui rappelèrent que l'assemblée devait se tenir dans le théâtre antique du Sanctuaire. Aussi, une fois sur l'axe majeur de circulation, le Mexicain prit la direction de l'ouest. Une première intersection se présenta à lui, mais il ne la suivit pas, car elle l'aurait mené aux environs de la bibliothèque un lieu qu'il ne fréquentait guère. Raul emprunta la seconde qui constituait un large chemin serpentant le long d'une butte. Le sommet atteint, le jeune homme vit en contrebas les escaliers taillés dans la roche qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux gradins.

Creusée dans le flanc de la colline qu'il venait de gravir, la structure avait la forme d'un demi-cercle composé de plusieurs cônes accolés les uns aux autres. Le bâtiment avait été pensé pour être suffisamment grand afin d'accueillir plusieurs centaines de spectateurs. Toutefois, ce jour-là, seule une vingtaine d'individus l'occupait. Ses pieds effleurant la pierre grise, Raul descendit plusieurs volées de marches pour se rapprocher des premiers rangs. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il observa les personnes présentes. Il reconnut Oreste, la nouvelle recrue la plus ancienne après lui.

_Un type sympathique avec une caboche bien remplie,_ pensa-t-il. _Par contre, pour le côté facétieux, on repassera._

A la droite de celui-ci se trouvaient Shun et June – quant à savoir si ces deux-là formaient un couple tant ils se montraient rarement ensemble, c'était une autre histoire – ainsi qu'une jeune fille, une Asiatique, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cette dernière n'affichait pas le masque réservé aux femmes Chevaliers – Athéna ayant levé le caractère obligatoire de son port. La motion avait été mise en pratique par la majorité des apprenties, tandis que la précédente génération les arborait encore, plus par habitude que par réel besoin. Comme si elle avait senti qu'il la fixait, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et Raul vit son visage marqué par de fines cicatrices, presque invisibles à la lumière du soleil matinal. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle soutint son regard. Le Mexicain reporta alors son attention sur le reste des "invités". Il vit Shiryû et Hyôga, vétérans de la Guerre Sainte qu'il avait croisés au Sanctuaire par le passé, accompagnés de leurs élèves respectifs.

_Inconnus au bataillon ceux-là,_ songea Raul.

Au-dessus d'eux, étaient assis les autres survivants de la bataille contre Hadès : Geki, Ban, Ichi, Nachi et Jabu. Ces deux derniers avaient également amené leurs disciples. Le jeune Gearóid, un rouquin plutôt amusant et agile de ses doigts, comme avait pu le constater Raul au moment où l'Irlandais avait tenté de lui subtiliser sa bourse à leur première rencontre. S'en était suivie une petite altercation qui s'était soldée par la naissance d'une camaraderie. Quant à l'autre, il s'agissait de Fares. Un adolescent d'origine arabe, mélancolique, à qui il n'avait eu que peu d'occasions d'adresser la parole. Même le célèbre Ikki était présent, chose peu habituelle, car à ce qu'il avait entendu dire, ce dernier avait voyagé de par le monde, avant de se fixer en Argentine pour ne plus guère en bouger. Et comme le prétendait sa légende, il était auréolé d'une puissance brute revêche. Apercevant finalement Marin et Shaina en compagnie de Nereus, le capitaine de la garde du Domaine Sacré, Raul les rejoignit. Il venait de prendre place lorsqu'une paire de silhouettes arriva pour occuper le devant de la scène proprement dite.

L'apparition de la déesse Athéna provoqua la montée d'un sifflement admiratif depuis les tribunes. Tendant le cou, le Mexicain estima que l'auteur devait être l'apprenti du Chevalier du Cygne. Un bruit étouffé, synonyme de réprimande physique, lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste.

_En même temps, il n'a pas tort,_ pensa-t-il. _Cette femme est d'une beauté sans pareille._

A environ trois pas de distance derrière elle se trouvait un individu à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux bleu violet, dont la caractéristique la plus étrange se trouvait être les deux points lui tenant lieu et place de sourcils. Il sembla à Raul que sa présence engendra de nombreux murmures parmi les "vieux" Chevaliers.

- Drôle de personnage, dit-il à voix basse. Qui est-ce ?

- Un vieil ami, lui expliqua Shaina.

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme à la stature gracieuse décida de s'adresser à son auditoire :

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir répondu à mon appel. Ensuite, je vais m'empresser de donner une réponse à la question que vous vous posez sans doute tous. A savoir, qu'est-ce qui a motivé le caractère urgent de cette réunion ? Pour faire simple, il s'agit de l'apparition de nouveaux éléments dans les évènements survenus il y a huit ans. Les Chevaliers ayant été sacrés depuis cette période ignorent certainement de quoi il retourne, aussi commencerai-je par leur exposer la situation telle que nous la connaissions jusque là.

Elle entreprit donc de leur narrer l'incident qui avait eu lieu peu avant son retour victorieux des Enfers et les interrogations qui en avaient découlé de même que son entrevue avec Poséidon et les renseignements récoltés. Puis, elle s'interrompit.

- Parvenue à ce point du récit, reprit-elle, je crains de devoir me faire pardonner auprès de mes fidèles compagnons, car je leur ai dissimulé certaines choses.

A ces mots, un mélange de désappointement et de tension envahit les membres concernés de l'assemblée.

- En effet, il vous faut savoir qu'un second objet a été récupéré par notre mystérieux voleur, il y a six ans et demi. Cette information m'a été relayée par …

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et préféra s'en tenir à la version "connue" de l'histoire. Pour le moment.

- … la déesse Coré quand elle est venue à moi, poussée par la conviction que j'étais responsable de cette exaction.

Les seules personnes qui ne furent pas troublées par l'annonce qu'une divinité avait pénétré sans encombre le Sanctuaire furent Oreste et Nereus puisqu'ils avaient eu connaissance de cette donnée. Mais à la demande d'Athéna, ils n'avaient pas ébruité l'affaire.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit Shiryû.

- Parce que l'artefact appartenait à Hadès, son époux, répondit Athéna, et que sa défense a coûté la vie à l'une de ses servantes. Or, si l'Empereur du Monde Souterrain n'avait pas été vaincu, son épée n'aurait pas pu être dérobée. En outre, Coré m'a appris qu'une autre personne était sur les traces du responsable. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu me renseigner davantage.

- Serait-ce Poséidon ? avança Shun.

- C'est une éventualité, admit la déesse de la Sagesse. Etant donné qu'il ne me considère pas à la hauteur de cette tâche, je l'imagine tout à fait oeuvrer de son côté. Toutefois, il est possible qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre. Auquel cas il revient de s'interroger sur son statut allié ou complice.

Un acquiescement silencieux parcourut les membres de la réunion.

- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit de tout cela ? demanda Hyôga. Estimiez-vous encore devoir nous protéger ?

- Non. Et même si c'était le cas, je sais pertinemment que vous n'en auriez fait qu'à votre tête.

Plusieurs des Chevaliers de Bronze ne purent s'empêcher de glousser face à la répartie de la jeune femme.

- Plus sérieusement, mon silence était dû à l'absence de nouvel élément vraiment significatif. Ce que j'avais appris ne me permettait pas d'établir un plan d'action concret. Aussi, à rester dans le flou, je n'ai pas estimé utile de vous communiquer des informations superflues.

- Tout de même, intervint Shaina, vous auriez pu …

- Je sais, la coupa Saori, c'était une énième bêtise de ma part. Une imbécillité du même niveau que celle que j'ai commise en me rendant seule au Sanctuaire de Poséidon par le passé. Maintenant, peut-on reprendre ?

Le Chevalier d'Ophiuchus hocha la tête, quelque peu contrite.

- Comme je l'ai annoncé au début, ceci est un résumé de la situation telle que nous en avions connaissance. Aujourd'hui, elle a évolué. En effet, Dvarog, un érudit originaire de Blue Graad est finalement parvenu à déchiffrer d'antiques textes retrouvés dans la bibliothèque du Domaine Sacré. Grâce à eux, nous avons pu déterminer le rôle que tiennent les artefacts dans cette affaire. Il s'agit de clés nécessaires à la libération d'un être très ancien dont nous ignorons l'identité.

- Et je suppose qu'il en est de même concernant les motivations de l'individu qui veut ouvrir la porte de sa cellule, présuma Marin.

- Exactement, confirma Athéna.

- Sait-on au moins à combien se porte leur nombre ? questionna Jabu.

- Non, aucune indication chiffrée n'était donnée. Deux est un minimum, mais rien ne nous prouve que le commanditaire de notre voleur, appelons-le à défaut le « Collectionneur », ne possédait pas déjà d'autres artefacts, avant de dérober ceux-là. Cependant, comme aucun évènement majeur ne semble s'être produit au cours des années écoulées, il faut en déduire que leur rassemblement n'est pas terminé.

- A défaut d'avoir une idée de leur nombre, demanda l'élève de Shiryû dont Raul entendait la voix pour la première fois, avons-nous au moins une idée concernant leurs emplacements ?

- C'est précisément à partir de ce moment-là que j'entre en scène, intervint l'étrange adolescent qui accompagnait Athéna.

- Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, indiqua cette dernière, il fut Kiki, le disciple de Mû. Désormais se tient devant vous Arion, le nouveau porteur de la charge du Chevalier d'Or du Bélier.

- Kiki, pouffa Raul, tu m'étonnes qu'il est changé de …

Une force invisible le contraignit malgré lui à fermer la bouche, manquant de lui faire se mordre la langue et l'empêchant de terminer. Le caractère soudain de l'attaque le déstabilisa totalement et il ne sut pas où en chercher l'auteur. Son regard croisa alors celui d'Arion qui dégageait un certain amusement. Néanmoins, il crut y percevoir quelque chose de plus profond, presque agressif.

_C'était donc lui ?_ s'interrogea le Mexicain, surpris.

- Eh, lança le corpulent Geki, où est-ce que tu étais passé tout ce temps ? On était inquiets.

- Désolé pour tous ces tracas, mais j'étais auprès des miens, répondit l'adolescent. Les autres représentants du peuple de Mû. J'ai voulu découvrir mes racines et j'en ai profité pour m'entraîner et étudier avec eux. J'ai par la même occasion appris que je détenais des dons de précognition. Ça en jette, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'un sourire ourlait ses lèvres.

- Au moins, dit Ban, il n'a pas perdu son humeur facétieuse.

- Durant l'un de mes rêves, j'ai ainsi pu avoir une vision de ce que je pense être le lieu où se trouve la prochaine cible du « Collectionneur ».

- Vraiment !? s'émerveilla Gearóid.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu leur racontes, lui conseilla Saori.

- Hum, c'est vrai. (Il se racla la gorge.) Pour commencer, il vous faut savoir que ces dernières ne sont jamais précises. Considérez-les comme une toile vierge sur laquelle un artiste projetterait des touches de couleur avec son pinceau. Chaque jet représentait une idée, une image, mais sans pour autant que cela donne un sens au tableau lorsqu'il est fini. Le tout reste abstrait. En revanche, d'autres sont parfois plus nettes. Et je distingue alors une gigantesque porte ornée d'un ouroboros et comportant plusieurs serrures. Malheureusement, des ombres franchement hostiles la gardent et il m'est impossible de m'en approcher. Toutefois, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de celle qui doit marquer l'entrée de la prison de l'être inconnu.

- Attends, tu te fais attaquer dans tes rêves ? s'étonna Raul.

- Oui, je reconnais que c'est assez étrange. Durant ceux-ci, je ne contrôle que mes mouvements, pas l'environnement qui peut tout à fait me blesser. D'ailleurs, cela se répercute sur mon corps physique à mon réveil. En théorie, je peux donc mourir dans mon sommeil.

- En résumé, tu en as deux types, suggéra Nachi. Une, très vague, mais à chaque fois différente. Et une autre qui est tout le temps la même et au cours de laquelle il t'est possible d'interagir. Voire de périr.

- En fait, plus qu'une vision, j'ai le pressentiment qu'il s'agit d'une plausible sorte de connexion psychique avec cet être. Mais passons pour le moment, car je voulais justement revenir sur la première catégorie citée et ainsi vous révéler pourquoi je suis le point d'origine de cette réunion. En effet, à peu près à l'époque du second vol, avant que ne s'achève un énième songe sur cette porte, j'ai pu "voir" des flocons de neige tomber en masse autour de moi un véritable blizzard, puis plus rien. Pas vraiment parlant, il faut l'admettre.

Quand il lui en avait fait part, Saori s'était servi des ressources de la fondation Graad pour effectuer des recherches sur d'hypothétiques faits singuliers intervenus dans le monde. Rien n'était parvenu jusqu'à elle. Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que la réponse se trouverait "ailleurs".

_En y repensant, _songea-t-elle, _cela aurait aussi pu annoncer la mission de Hyôga à Blue Graad. Hum, je ne le saurais probablement jamais. Et ce n'est plus ce qui importe maintenant._

- Sauf qu'il y a environ deux semaines, cette scène m'est réapparue avec des détails supplémentaires, poursuivit Arion. Outre l'aspect climatique déjà évoqué, j'ai pu observer l'enchaînement d'évènements qui se déroulaient devant mes yeux oniriques.

« Sur un petit rocher recouvert de matière poudreuse se tient un couple de corbeaux. Taches d'ébène au milieu d'un univers blanc et froid. Dans leur dos, une forme serpentine s'approche silencieusement. Les oiseaux, leurs sens aux aguets, s'aperçoivent de sa présence et prennent leur envol pour lui échapper. Le reptile se change en un loup bicéphale au pelage marbré et les poursuit pendant qu'ils sont encore proches du sol. Il bondit et en emprisonne un dans ses mâchoires. L'animal croasse en vain alors que le prédateur l'égorge. Fixant du regard sa prochaine proie, il se transforme à nouveau. Cette fois, c'est un faucon. Il vole vite et prend de l'altitude. Puis s'abat telle une pierre sur le dernier corbeau et le tue. La suite invoque des images de torrents carmin, d'incendies violents. Autant de présages de mort et de carnage. Enfin, la lune et le soleil apparaissent dans le ciel. Un gigantesque loup à la fourrure argentée chargée de glace se manifeste. Une peur irrationnelle serre mon cœur dans un étau. Il ouvre sa gueule démesurée et engloutit les deux astres, allant jusqu'à déchirer la trame même de la réalité. A la suite de quoi, il ne reste que le néant. »

Le silence régnait dans l'antique théâtre tandis que le public écoutait avec attention les dernières paroles de l'orateur. Tel le caillou qui transperce la surface tranquille de l'eau, la voix de Raul s'éleva :

- Et qu'est-ce que tout ce charabia signifie ?

- En un mot : Asgard, lâcha le Chevalier du Bélier.

L'incompréhension qui se peignit sur les traits des spectateurs fut plus éloquente qu'un torrent de questions.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir tout saisi, renchérit le Mexicain.

- Asgard est un royaume scandinave situé en Norvège, leur expliqua Athéna. Arion m'ayant déjà préalablement fait part de ces informations, nous avons pu rechercher des concordances avec le savoir que recèle la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Il en est ressorti que le monstrueux loup faisait référence au Ragnarök une bataille à l'échelle divine qui verra s'entretuer les belligérants et, à terme, provoquera la destruction du monde.

- Mais si ses songes sont aussi imprécis qu'il le dit, cet animal n'est peut-être qu'une métaphore pour désigner un autre phénomène déclencheur, avança Shun.

- Nous y avons pensé. Cependant, trop de choses convergent vers la même direction. De ce point de vue-là, notre hypothèse fut d'ailleurs confortée par le couple de corbeaux. Ceux-ci symbolisent Odin, le dieu tutélaire d'Asgard et du panthéon nordique. En partant de ce principe et du déroulement des scènes évoquées, il apparaît que de prochains évènements déclencheront des catastrophes en cascade, conduisant au point d'orgue figuré par le cataclysme.

- Pourtant, à ce qu'il m'a semblé, tes visions étaient centrées sur les objets que le « Collectionneur » visaient, souleva Oreste en s'adressant à l'adolescent aux cheveux auburn. Or, il n'en est rien dans ce que tu viens de nous présenter.

- Peut-être est-ce une conséquence que ces vols vont provoquer, tenta Tristan. Et puis, les corbeaux peuvent tout aussi bien désigner un artefact apparenté à Odin, que le changeur de forme – un voleur – dérobe. A moins qu'ils ne fassent référence à une personne liée au dieu qui sait où se trouve l'artefact. Plusieurs interprétations sont d'autant plus possibles qu'Arion nous a spécifié que ses rêves étaient abstraits.

- En un mot comme en cent, conclut Gearóid, il faut nous rendre là-bas, afin de tirer cette histoire au clair.

- Je doute que l'on puisse se présenter comme ça et poser toutes les questions que l'on veut, argumenta Fares qui s'était tu jusque là.

- Bien sûr que si. Avec Athéna à la tête d'une délégation, ils ne pourront rien nous refuser.

- Impossible, répondit la déesse de la Sagesse. Je ne peux pas me rendre sur place.

- Pour quelle raison ? souhaita s'informer June.

- Les dernières années écoulées m'ont permis de réfléchir à la mise en garde prononcée par Poséidon à propos de l'intolérance des déités vis-à-vis de mes agissements. Le fait d'avoir tué Hadès n'a certainement pas arrangé les choses. Mes actes ont fait que je ne suis plus vraiment dans les petits papiers de l'Olympe ou même des autres panthéons, je n'en doute pas. Ma naïveté m'a poussé à croire que je pourrais me mettre à dos tout ce que la création compte d'êtres divins sans songer aux conséquences à long terme. Conséquences qui se révèlent très souvent mortelles pour les habitants de la Terre ainsi que pour vous, mes protecteurs. C'est pourquoi, je préfère éviter "d'envahir" un territoire étranger en brandissant ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de simples spéculations comme motivations et ainsi déclencher un conflit.

- Alors que fait-on ? demanda Raul. On abandonne ? Avec tous les éléments que l'on a réunis ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai bien peur d'être pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire et je ne pourrais pas accompagner ceux qui vont s'y rendre.

- Cela n'aurait donc rien d'officiel, admit Shiryû.

- Effectivement, cette mission exigera de la discrétion. Au moins dans un premier temps, il faudra se contenter d'enquêter et d'observer. L'intervention sera de mise si un élément impliquant le « Collectionneur » apparaît.

- Combien d'entre nous participerons ? interrogea Jabu.

- Un petit groupe. Je crois que ce serait une erreur d'envoyer une troupe plus importante, car nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle action alors que nous serons coincés à Asgard. (Elle se tut quelques instants.) Je suis certaine que vous êtes tous prêts à vous porter volontaires, cependant, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la constitution de l'équipe. Sachez que ceux que j'appelle sont en mesure de refuser.

Un assentiment muet parcourut l'assemblée.

- Gearóid, Chevalier d'Argent d'Orion Mei Ling, Chevalier d'Argent de la Grue Fares, Chevalier d'Argent du Centaure Tristan, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne Raul, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau. Et pour les mener, Oreste, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

Chacun approuva la décision d'un mouvement de la tête ou d'un mot. Néanmoins, celle-ci ne paraissait pas convenir à tout le monde. Athéna semblant avoir anticipé les réactions qui n'allaient pas tarder à jaillir suite à ses choix, elle s'empressa de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- « Pourquoi envoyer un novice plutôt qu'une personne aguerrie pour les commander ? Pourquoi se séparer de Chevaliers d'Or ? » D'une part, parce que je fais aussi bien confiance à leurs compétences martiales qu'à leur jugement pour leur permettre d'agir selon les circonstances de plus, certains parmi vous ont des élèves qui attendent votre retour. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prendre la menace que nous allons être amenés à rencontrer à la légère. En ce sens, leur action est une garantie que nous ne mésestimons pas le problème. De notre côté, nous pourrons donner un avis extérieur et intervenir en fonction des évènements.

- Et moi ? s'insurgea soudainement le disciple de Hyôga. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été désigné ? J'ai été sacré Chevalier également. Et je suis de sang royal de surcroît !

- Ça suffit ! tonna son maître en le regardant durement.

- Andrei, dit Saori d'un ton conciliant, il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'envoie pas avec eux sans Armure, tu cours un trop grand risque si cela dégénère, même avec le statut qui est le tien.

L'adolescent de Blue Graad ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son professeur l'avait prévenu au cours de sa formation la protection qu'il était destiné à endosser avait été réduite à un tas de métal brisé durant la Guerre Sainte contre le Sombre Monarque. La colère et l'indignation de s'être fait abusé de cette façon l'avaient rendu amer pendant un temps, minant son apprentissage. Il en avait beaucoup voulu à Hyôga de lui avoir caché cette information et leurs rapports, qui tendaient à s'améliorer, s'étaient brusquement dégradés. Malgré tout, il avait fini par revenir à de meilleurs sentiments au bout d'un moment. Mais la plaie restait vive dans son esprit et son côté distingué avait traduit le rappel de sa situation comme une humiliation publique.

- Ne te fais pas de bile, l'avertit Arion. Avec moi, elle sera flambant neuve en un rien de temps. (Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et le simple fait d'apprendre cela parut suffire à apaiser Andrei.) D'ailleurs, je vais passer en revue toutes les Armures avant votre départ, ajouta-t-il en englobant les désignés du regard.

- Cette question étant réglée, il ne me reste plus qu'un dernier point à évoquer avec vous la nomination d'un nouveau Grand Pope. Après toutes ces années de reconstruction, je crois qu'il est temps de redonner un dirigeant au Sanctuaire et bien que nombre d'entre vous soient aptes à remplir cette fonction, j'espère que mon choix sera aussi le vôtre. (Son regard pers se riva dans celui, ivoirin, du Chevalier de l'Aigle.) Marin, peux-tu me rejoindre ?

L'appelée se leva d'un mouvement souple et descendit les marches qui la séparaient de la scène, d'un pas presque solennel. La déesse lui adressa un bref signe de la tête et sourit. Le Chevalier d'Argent se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée. Arion tendit à Saori une grande pièce de tissu qui se révéla être un manteau aux reflets grenats lorsque les rayons du soleil l'accrochait. La jeune femme l'aida à enfiler l'habit et ferma le col avec l'agrafe dorée ornée d'un rubis. Touche finale de cet "adoubement", un casque de métal blanc finement ouvragé, surmonté de la sculpture d'un rapace nocturne aux yeux noir de jais – l'emblème d'Athéna – fut apposé sur la tête de Marin. Les plus brillants artisans du Domaine Sacré avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour fournir ces pièces de qualité. Et on ne pouvait que les féliciter pour avoir rempli leurs fonctions avec dignité. Le simple fait de porter cet ensemble symbolique octroyait une aura de prestance et de charisme indubitables de celle qui sied au dirigeant de toute la Chevalerie. Aux temps mythologiques, la charge incarnait également un rôle mystique, peu de gens ayant l'honneur de rencontrer le personnage. Il était le lien entre Athéna et les mortels, avant que celle-ci ne se rapproche davantage des humains. Néanmoins, même sans cette enveloppe de semi divinité, le Grand Pope demeurait le chef de son ordre et était le seul à avoir connaissance de certains secrets sur l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Elle s'agenouilla face à la déesse et reprit un antique serment, s'engageant à être un modèle en termes de qualités guerrières et humaines et d'être un juge impartial qui réglera les conflits de manière équitable quels qu'ils soient.

- Marin, je te nomme dès à présent, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire ! clama la jeune femme. Je suis convaincue que tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur de tes prédécesseurs.

Nuls vivats ni saluts bruyants ne vinrent honorer l'apparition du successeur de Shion. Malgré tout, une atmosphère de respect et d'approbation flottait parmi les spectateurs – au moins chez les anciens, les nouvelles recrues étant plutôt désarçonnés par la tournure des évènements.

- A présent, continua Saori, nous pouvons mettre fin à cette réunion. Je ne peux que conseiller à Oreste et son équipe de se préparer en conséquence, d'établir une stratégie et d'amasser des renseignements sur leur destination. A cette fin, j'ai compilé plusieurs documents que vous pourrez consulter à la bibliothèque, il suffira de demander au personnel. Un avion de la fondation Graad décollera dans deux jours pour vous emmener au plus près de la frontière entre la Norvège et Asgard. Et n'oubliez pas de déposer vos Armures dans le Temple du Bélier. (Le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres se fit plus grand.) Quant aux autres, j'espère que je pourrais profiter de votre présence pendant encore quelques temps, avant que vous ne repartiez.

Dans le pâle ciel, le globe solaire avait continué son ascension sur la ligne qui lui était propre depuis l'aube du monde. Néanmoins, la chaleur qu'il diffusait ne s'était pas pour autant accrue et l'air restait frais. L'heure du repas était passée, et nombre de ventres grondaient leur mécontentement d'être ainsi oubliés. La majorité des participants s'en furent donc pour se restaurer, chacun à leur rythme, certains se réunissant par petits groupes ou se donnant rendez-vous un peu plus tard à un endroit convenu.

Raul salua Shaina et Nereus, ses plus proches voisins et partit. Au sein de son esprit, deux pensées se disputaient la prédominance. L'une orientée vers le voyage qu'il devrait bientôt entreprendre, avec son lot de questions sur ses potentiels adversaires, car il n'avait jamais mesuré sa force en situation de danger immédiat. Mais également sur la "faune" locale qui, il l'espérait, se révélerait aussi attrayante que celle du Domaine Sacré. D'un autre côté, plus terre à terre, le Mexicain réfléchissait au programme alléchant qui l'attendait au moment où il franchirait le seuil de sa chambre. Son estomac criait sa faim et il aurait tout le loisir de faire descendre ce qu'il se mettrait sous la dent à l'aide des fonds de bouteilles. Il commença à imaginer les diverses façons qui lui permettraient d'accomplir conjointement tout cela.

Un peu en retrait, tandis que Shun, Hyôga, Shiryû et Tristan formaient un petit groupe de discussion, June et Mei Ling entamait un bref conciliabule.

- Quelles sont tes impressions ? demanda la jeune femme blonde à son élève.

Celle-ci avait écouté attentivement chaque parole échangée durant ces dernières heures sans dire un mot, ou émettre un seul son plus audible que sa respiration. Dans sa situation, cernée d'hommes, il s'était agi d'une véritable épreuve où le silence représentait une défense nécessaire. Dès le début, une peur viscérale avait refermé ses rets sur elle, la faisant osciller entre les désirs contradictoires de fuite et de combat, afin d'en annihiler la source. Ses muscles en avaient été si tendus, durcis comme de la pierre, qu'elle accusait maintenant des courbatures sans avoir bougé. Pourtant, une forme de sérénité l'avait progressivement envahie, tel un baume apaisant une plaie cuisante, à mesure que le temps passait. Et, sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle était persuadée qu'elle trouvait son origine dans la déesse qui s'était tenue au centre de la scène du théâtre encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Athéna n'est pas tout à fait comme je me l'imaginais. Quoiqu'elle soit aussi belle que tu l'avais décrite. En tout cas, je reconnais que c'est une personne avisée, à tout le moins plus que par le passé, à entendre certains dires. Elle parvient à s'imposer et considère chaque demande avec la même attention c'est une chose louable. Et puis, elle dégage quelque chose. Je ne saurais pas le définir, mais c'est bien là, acheva-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

June acquiesça subrepticement.

- Es-tu effrayée par rapport à ta mission ?

- Non. S'il faut me battre, je le ferais. J'ai été formée pour ça, après tout.

- Je parlais surtout du fait d'être en compagnie d'hommes.

La jeune Chinoise se crispa légèrement à cette idée.

- Je ne peux imaginer combien ce doit toujours être douloureux pour toi, reconnut le Chevalier du Caméléon. Néanmoins, tu dois comprendre que ces gens sont tes camarades et qu'ils ne te feront jamais le moindre mal. Tu peux leur faire confiance.

- Effectivement, lâcha froidement Mei Ling, tu ne sais rien de ce que cela signifie pour moi.

Leur dialogue prit fin dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle se leva prestement et quitta sa place pour sortir du théâtre. Restée seule, June ferma les yeux derrière son masque et soupira. Dans un sens, elle comprenait sa réaction – sans pour autant s'imaginer tout savoir de son élève. A l'époque, c'était une petite fille de dix ans et demi, traumatisée et ayant perdu la faculté de vivre en société. L'enseignement de June l'avait beaucoup aidée à mesure qu'elle grandissait, mais cela n'avait jamais suffi à panser toutes les blessures de l'adolescente. Et quand elle essayait de changer son point de vue, sa disciple agissait similairement, se refermant aussi solidement qu'une huître. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce voyage modifierait la donne, car elle s'inquiétait à la fois pour Mei Ling et pour ceux qui seraient avec elle à présent, le sort en était jeté. Rejetant pour quelques temps ses préoccupations, elle rejoignit le groupe de Shun qui discutait non loin de là.

Tristan l'observa se placer à la hauteur du Chevalier d'Andromède, leurs épaules se frôlant. Le maître d'Oreste, tout en poursuivant la conversation, lui lança un bref coup d'œil. Celui-ci fut toutefois suffisant pour traverser la surface opaque qui couvrait le visage de June et y trouver ses iris bleu ciel il sourit. En observant ces deux-là, le Français songea à Shiryû et Shunrei et, intérieurement, il se réjouit de voir de tels couples s'épanouir dans le bonheur. Lui-même étant plutôt de nature introvertie, il passait de manière générale pour quelqu'un de froid et désintéressé, alors qu'il avait seulement du mal à exprimer ses émotions. Et avoir connaissance de cet état de fait ne rendait pas les choses plus aisées pour lui, puisqu'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître ce genre de relation. Les nouveaux compagnons qu'il venait de se découvrir lui avaient paru être des gens intéressants et il s'établit comme un défi personnel d'essayer de s'ouvrir à eux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il percevait que Mei Ling serait la plus difficile à approcher. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis plus de quatre ans et la jeune fille était devenue une belle adolescente dont les cicatrices, non loin de l'enlaidir, ajoutaient à son charme – même si ce n'était que son point de vue. Seulement, cette évolution physique lui semblait s'être également accompagnée d'un credo mental qui l'avait rendue dure, voire dangereuse. Peut-être était-il issu de son enfance. Déjà, lors de leur première rencontre, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas un comportement que l'on aurait pu qualifier de "normal". Malgré tout, il espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle – sur eux tous d'ailleurs.

- … et tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas les avoir accompagnés ? entendit-il Hyôga demander à Shiryû, lorsqu'il recentra finalement son attention sur la conversation.

Le Chevalier à la chevelure couleur de nuit répondit sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

- En toute honnêteté, non. Je ne suis plus aussi enclin à partir à l'aventure que par le passé. Quand nous sommes revenus des Enfers, j'ai soudainement réalisé que j'avais beaucoup à perdre en particulier Shunrei. Et actuellement, alors qu'elle est enceinte, je …

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, le coupa June, mais tu viens bien de dire que toi et Shunrei, vous alliez avoir un enfant ?

Shiryû, un peu confus, remarqua que tous ses interlocuteurs – en dehors de Tristan dont les yeux marron foncé, presque noirs, brillaient de la connaissance du secret – le fixaient intensément du regard, le transperçant littéralement.

- Eh bien, oui, finit-il par répondre, alors qu'Ikki lui assénait une grande claque entre les omoplates.

Bien qu'en train de redescendre le versant opposé, Mei Ling parvint à capter les cris de congratulation qui explosèrent depuis l'endroit dont elle venait de s'éloigner. Elle en ignorait la cause et à dire vrai, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se réfugiant dans la sécurité de son monde intérieur. Elle repensa aux dires de son mentor sur le fait d'accorder sa confiance aux autres – des hommes de surcroît – et les balaya d'un revers mental.

_Impossible,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ils sont régis par des pulsions qu'ils ne contrôlent pas. Leur octroyer un crédit serait un trop grand privilège et le meilleur moyen d'être trahie._

Elle les avait observés un par un durant l'assemblée, usant de la capacité qu'elle avait développée dans son enfance, afin d'analyser les comportements et réactions des individus. Oreste et Tristan – qu'elle n'avait rencontrés qu'une fois –, lui renvoyaient l'image de personnes réfléchies et intuitives mais n'était-ce pas ce genre-là, prompt à dissimuler ses pensées et froidement calculateur, qui restait le plus difficile à cerner ? Gearóid et Raul devaient être plus simples dans leurs fonctionnements plus physiques que cérébraux, au moins pour le dernier. De plus, le gardien du Deuxième Temple paraissait être naturellement paré d'une aura qui le rendait irrésistible pour les êtres plus faibles de volonté. Quant à l'élève du Chevalier du Cygne, il était le type même imbu de sa personne qui croyait que tout lui était dû quelqu'un de détestable au possible. Etait-il devenu comme ça par la faute de son maître – chose peu probable au vue de ce que celui-ci reflétait – ou l'était-il de naissance ? La seconde possibilité était certainement la bonne, mais la première indiquait une part de responsabilité non négligeable dans cet état de fait. Fares ne dégageait rien de particulier et avait seulement l'air pitoyable. Pour finir, Arion était un mystère à lui tout seul, bien qu'il eût été le plus le loquace. Elle était persuadée que sa bonne humeur n'était qu'une façade et qu'il cachait un fond plus sombre.

Les possibilités de nouer des relations étaient obsolètes pour elle. Elle ne faisait que tolérer leur présence. Moins elle serait en contact avec eux et mieux elle se porterait. En outre, cela abondait également dans leur sens, car si l'un d'eux venait à avoir un comportement intrusif, il le paierait de sa vie, Chevalier d'Or ou pas.

_Et s'ils se liguaient à plusieurs contre moi ?_ songea-t-elle, perdue au milieu de ses multiples réflexions. Elle frissonna inconsciemment et en réaction se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour évacuer cette peur soudaine.

De son côté, Oreste avait rallié ses appartements qui se situaient du côté de la bibliothèque. Etriqués, ceux-ci étaient cependant suffisants pour un seul individu. La pièce comprenait un solide lit, une commode et un bureau positionné à côté d'une fenêtre sur lequel reposait une pile de livres. Près de la porte d'entrée, une étagère croulait sous le poids de parchemins, de bocaux de plantes séchées et de traités d'apothicaire. Ces objets provenaient en majorité de la petite boutique où travaillait Seika, une jeune femme extérieure au Sanctuaire, mais qui avait choisi d'y demeurer. Sur le mur gauche, un duo de schémas tracés par une main experte représentait le squelette humain et le système circulatoire ainsi que les muscles et les organes.

Le détenteur de l'Armure d'Or des Poissons était assis sur le matelas et relisait pour la seconde fois la lettre qui lui était parvenue la veille. A l'intérieur, une écriture fine et déliée issue d'une plume italienne lui apprenait le décès de son père adoptif, l'abbé Vittorio. Ce dernier avait, semblait-il, contracté une mauvaise fièvre en automne et était mort durant son sommeil, de manière paisible. Le reste du message comprenait une litanie de condoléances suivie d'une interdiction plus ou moins claire, dissimulée derrière quelques formules littéraires polies, de ne pas remettre les pieds à l'abbaye toscane. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé, mais se le voir confirmer de cette façon demeurait un coup dur à encaisser. Son éloignement n'avait fait que renforcer le désir de ses anciens frères de l'exiler hors de leur monde.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières, non pas en raison de son rejet, car qu'il ne nourrissait plus d'espoir à ce sujet depuis longtemps, mais parce que des souvenirs où le vieil homme était présent refluaient depuis sa mémoire. Oreste les essuya rapidement. Il prit l'enveloppe et la retourna. Il regarda l'objet tombé au creux de sa paume. Il s'agissait d'une petite croix en bois de chêne pourvue d'une cordelette tressée en guise d'attache c'était celle de Vittorio. L'Italien la fit rouler entre son pouce et son index, semblant sentir ceux de l'abbé sous les siens. C'était un geste que ce dernier faisait toujours lorsqu'un problème lui demandant davantage de réflexion qu'à l'accoutumée se présentait à lui.

Oreste interrompit son mouvement et passa le pendentif autour de son cou, avant de le placer sous sa chemise. Ce n'était pas un objet de dévotion envers le Dieu unique qu'il avait prié étant enfant, non, c'était plutôt un souvenir. Mais surtout un symbole de l'idéologie prônée par son père adoptif et qui consistait à aider son prochain de quelque façon que ce soit il reprenait ainsi en quelque sorte le flambeau. Il se leva et s'approcha du bureau. Il en tira l'un des tiroirs et sortit un paquet de feuillets maintenus ensemble par un ruban. Il replia la lettre qu'il tenait à la main, la rangea avec les autres et replaça le tout, là où il l'avait prit. Il regarda une dernière fois la petite pile de papiers et repoussa le compartiment de bois. C'était une porte de son passé qui se fermait et une nouvelle qui s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir. A présent, il devait se consacrer à la préparation de sa réelle première mission en tant que Chevalier d'Or. De plus, il aurait la responsabilité de plusieurs compagnons à assumer, et peu de temps pour en apprendre sur une bonne partie d'entre eux. Dès le lendemain, il lui faudrait les réunir afin de s'informer sur les capacités de chacun et ainsi évaluer les différentes possibilités qu'elles lui offraient.

Ragnarök :

Thème important dans la mythologie nordique, il s'agit d'une prophétique fin du monde comprenant une série d'événements, dont trois hivers sans soleil (Fimbulvetr) qui se succèderont, suivis d'une grande bataille. La majorité des divinités, mais aussi les Géants et la quasi-totalité des hommes périront. La Terre sera ensuite détruite par les flammes et submergée par les flots. Une renaissance suivra, où les dieux restants, rencontreront le seul couple humain survivant. Celui-ci repeuplera alors le monde.


	12. Chapter 9 : Les Terres du Nord - Partie2

_6 janvier 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Sud_

Habitué à des environnements bien plus chauds, Fares frissonna à cause du froid mordant et serra les dents pour les empêcher de claquer. En dépit de l'épais manteau qu'il portait, à l'image de ses compagnons, le vent le transperçait en emportant sa chaleur corporelle, tel le hameçon du pêcheur tirant le poisson hors de l'eau. Il observa un à un ceux qui l'entouraient et ne remarqua aucun élément révélant une gêne particulière. Rien qui aurait pu trahir la même sensation de frilosité qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, et ce depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur voyage dans le pays nordique.

L'avion privé de la fondation Graad les avait déposés, lui et les autres, au plus près de leur point de départ. En effet, une invisible barrière aux propriétés similaires à celle du Domaine Sacré les aurait repoussés sans ménagements s'ils étaient allés au-delà. Vêtus d'atours qui ne détonneraient pas avec la mode présumée des Asgardiens et porteurs de leurs _Pandora Box_ recouvertes d'un tissu opaque, en plus de vivres et d'un nécessaire pour établir un campement, ils étaient partis. Cela faisait désormais une journée entière qu'ils progressaient dans ce décor auquel le climat menait une rude bataille. L'itinéraire qu'ils suivaient, issu de très vieilles cartes, avait été conçu de façon à éviter le plus possible les zones habitées, bien que ces dernières ne soient pas monnaie courante.

Le jeune Libyen observa le ciel qui commençait à se piqueter d'étoiles, indiquant que la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber. Il pensa qu'ils continueraient encore un moment avant de s'arrêter, lorsqu'il entendit des cris plus loin sur sa droite. Avant qu'il ait pu y réfléchir plus avant, ou que ses camarades parviennent à le retenir, ses pas le portèrent dans leur direction. Il courut à travers bois, évitant parfois de justesse des racines qui auraient pu lui tordre la cheville. S'immobilisant à couvert derrière une rangée d'épicéas touffus, et bientôt rejoint par les autres, il aperçut une file de cinq chariots cernée par une escouade composée d'une vingtaine d'individus. Parés de cuir et de maille, et bardés de lames en tous genres, leurs mines patibulaires ne laissaient guère de doute sur leurs intentions. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, la tache écarlate qui florissait autour d'un corps étendu dans la neige confirmait la première impression. Les agresseurs brandissaient des torches dont les flammes vacillantes projetaient des ombres qui soulignaient les stigmates de la peur sur les visages des infortunées victimes. Le chef du convoi, un sexagénaire à la barbe fournie et au cheveu rare, semblait essayer de la masquer du mieux qu'il pouvait afin d'éviter que ses partenaires de route ne paniquent de trop. Il s'adressa à celui qui devait commander la troupe de brigands et ses paroles résonnèrent dans une langue tonique que les serviteurs d'Athéna ne purent saisir.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se racontent, dit Gearóid à côté de lui, mais il est facile de deviner qui sont les méchants.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda Raul. Je n'en ai pas pour plus de deux minutes pour tous les mettre à terre. Et puis, un peu de distraction ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Déjà que ton physique traduit ton côté bourrin, argua l'adolescent à la tignasse couleur de flammes, tu pourrais éviter de montrer que ton esprit est conçu de la même façon.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'illustre mon « côté bourrin » avec toi, nabot ? gronda-t-il, les narines frémissantes.

- Ha, tu ne risques pas d'arriver à m'attraper, même avec ton niveau, vu comme tu es lourdaud.

A ce moment-là, ils étaient si proches que leurs fronts étaient sur le point de se confronter – bien que l'un des deux aurait dû incliner la tête pour ça.

- Calmez-vous, intervint Oreste.

Le Mexicain tenta de garder un air stoïque, mais il finit par émettre un petit rire.

_Encore une de leurs joutes puériles,_ pensa le Chevalier des Poissons.

- Ainsi que vient de le souligner Raul, nous devons établir un plan d'action, affirma Tristan.

L'Italien lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je suis d'accord avec le fait d'intervenir, convint-il, néanmoins, ne devions-nous pas rester discrets ? Si nous nous montrons, les rumeurs qui découleront de la présence de plusieurs étrangers à Asgard se répandront comme une traînée de poudre.

- Je … eh bien, oui, c'est un élément à ne pas négliger, avoua le Français. Cependant, peut-on laisser ces gens aux mains de tels hommes ?

Personne ne répondit et, pour Oreste, ce fut plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot qu'ils auraient pu prononcer.

- Bon. (Il prit une inspiration.) Il faut que l'on s'occupe rapidement de ces types pour éviter qu'ils aient l'occasion de prendre des otages, ou que l'un d'entre eux s'enfuit pour rameuter des renforts. Raul, tu te charges de détourner leur attention dès que nous nous serons suffisamment rapprochés. Mei Ling et Tristan, vous les contournez par la gauche. Gearóid, Fares, vous me suivez, on passera par la droite.

Ils déposèrent en silence leurs bagages. S'astreignant à penser que tout irait bien, que leur plan serait efficace et que ces innocents n'avaient rien à craindre, le Libyen faillit manquer le signal du départ.

- Allez, on y va ! lança l'Italien.

Agissant conjointement, les groupes formés prirent les directions qui leur avait été assignées. Hors du champ de vision de leurs adversaires, ils avancèrent courbés, mais avec célérité. Leurs manteaux chargés de neige leur permettaient de se confondre partiellement avec l'environnement. Ils étaient prêts à déclencher leur offensive – ne leur manquait plus que la diversion. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Surgissant de sa cachette, le Chevalier du Taureau beugla un hurlement qui couvrit les pleurs des enfants terrorisés. Agresseurs et victimes tournèrent la tête simultanément vers lui. Aussitôt, cinq éclairs se dispersa et entra en collision avec leurs cibles qui s'effondrèrent sous l'impact, à l'image de tiges de blé fauchées par la main du paysan. Autant furent encore estourbis, avant que leur chef crie un ordre. Les seuls cavaliers à sa disposition composèrent un trio armé de lances et galopèrent vers le Mexicain, tandis que ce qui restait de ses troupes – sept hommes au total – entreprit de s'occuper des autres Chevaliers.

Raul regarda ses bourreaux approcher à toute vitesse et sa bouche se plissa pour former un grand sourire. Evitant une pointe acérée, il saisit fermement la hampe et tira violemment dessus. Le malheureux guerrier fut arraché de sa selle. Il passa par-dessus la tête de sa monture et la surprise de cette situation aurait pu le gagner si la rencontre entre son dos et le sol ne l'avait pas promptement assommé. Ses comparses n'eurent guère l'occasion de s'en étonner, eux non plus, car une bonne longueur de bois vint cogner durement contre leurs côtes, leur faisant vider les étriers. En quelques battements de cœur, l'affaire était réglée. Esquivant, désarmant et frappant, ses compagnons obtinrent le même résultat en un court intervalle de temps. Il ne resta plus que le chef qui, constatant que ses troupes se faisaient vaincre en un clin d'oeil, prit la lâche décision de se retrancher derrière une fillette qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver là. La brandissant tel un bouclier hurlant, tout en reculant vers le couvert des arbres, il fit clairement passer le message qu'il désirait.

Bien que tous purent voir son acte méprisable, seule Mei Ling observa l'étroit contact s'établir entre l'homme et l'enfant, leurs visages se touchant, les poils rêches d'une barbe raclant contre une peau lisse et douce. Par empathie, la terreur qui émanait de la frêle victime se fit sienne et ses yeux s'étrécirent pour ne plus former qu'une paire de fentes noires, rivée sur la forme honnie qui avait couvert quatre bon mètres plus qu'une quinzaine avant la forêt. La Chinoise fit un pas, puis un autre dans sa direction. Ne pas être pris au sérieux, renforça l'ire du brigand qui se mit à vociférer davantage. Oreste la regarda faire, impuissant.

- Mei Ling, essaya-t-il de la prévenir, att…

Trop tard – ou inutile aurait plus convenu. Une aura argentée nimba les jambes de la jeune femme et une brise légère parvint jusqu'à ceux qui l'accompagnaient lorsqu'elle disparut – du moins, aux yeux des simples humains. Un sillon se creusa dans la mince couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, la matière poudreuse s'envolant sur son passage. Un bruit sourd retentit et elle réapparut dans le dos de l'homme. Ce dernier tomba à genoux et ses bras dépourvus de force libérèrent la fillette qui s'empressa de rejoindre ses parents. Un flot de sang provenant de sa gorge déchirée se déversa alors et il s'effondra face contre terre. Mei Ling contempla avec indifférence le liquide poisseux qui tachait les doigts de sa main droite.

Le gardien du Douzième Temple s'avança un peu et s'adressa à elle :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû agir aussi imprudemment ! Imagine que …

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle lui lança un regard en coin. Celui-ci était plus dur et plus tranchant que la meilleure des lames et à ce titre, dangereux. Elle se détourna et s'essuya nonchalamment dans la neige. Son geste en avait figé plus d'un. Aucun des Chevaliers n'avait tué jusqu'ici et elle, elle avait franchi le pas aussi simplement que l'on chasse une mèche de cheveux rebelles.

Se redressant, elle revint vers eux. Diverses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. En un sens, elle était incertaine de savoir pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte. Peut-être aurait-elle dû être effrayée par cet écho de son passé seulement, cela lui avait donné bien au contraire l'envie de prendre sa revanche. Pourtant, la mise à mort de cet individu ne lui avait procuré aucun sentiment de plaisir ou de joie. Rien. A moins qu'elle n'en ait pas assez fait et qu'elle aurait dû s'acharner davantage sur lui pour combler cette impression de vide. Son esprit vagabond revint alors se fixer sur l'instant présent.

Elle regarda une à une les paires d'yeux qui l'observaient et y lut de la défiance, de l'incompréhension, de la curiosité et de … la peine. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi être triste ? Pour l'homme qu'elle avait tué ? Si c'était le cas, cette personne était plus que stupide. Pour elle ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Parvenue à hauteur de ses compagnons, Mei Ling remarqua que pas un ne pipa mot.

Oreste se détourna en songeant qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que son plan se déroule sans plus d'accroc. Envahi par la tension de la bataille à venir, ses décisions lui étaient apparues clairement. Maintenant, néanmoins, il se mettait à éprouver des doutes sur ses choix et leurs possibles conséquences. La moindre complication aurait pu faire dégénérer l'assaut en une catastrophe. Reprenant pied dans la réalité, il alla s'entretenir avec le sexagénaire. Du moins, il essaya. Au bout de cinq minutes d'échange comportant plus de gestes que de paroles, le Chevalier d'Or retourna auprès de son groupe.

- Ils se dirigent vers la capitale, Völkengard, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'ils vont y faire. En tout cas, ils sont prêts à nous y conduire en échange de l'aide qu'on leur a apporté.

- Tu es arrivé à comprendre ce qu'il a dit ? interrogea Gearóid.

- Non, sourit l'Italien, nous sommes seulement parvenus à nous mettre d'accord sur la destination. Pour le reste, c'était plus de l'intuition.

- Faire le chemin avec eux nous permettra de passer inaperçus, acquiesça Tristan, c'est une bonne idée.

- Ne devrait-on pas en finir avec eux ? s'enquit Raul. (Il désigna les corps étendus dans la poudreuse.) On risque peut-être d'avoir des problèmes s'ils nous poursuivent ou s'ils informent d'autres personnes.

- Non, je ne pense pas, reconnut Oreste. Ils étaient plus de vingt et nous seulement six. Impossible qu'ils se vantent d'une telle débâcle. Et puis, nous n'avons heureusement pas suffisamment utilisé notre cosmos pour être repérés. Ils ne vont pas raconter d'histoires saugrenues sur des êtres surnaturels.

- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à retrouver nos bagages et on se met en route, conclut le Mexicain.

Toutefois, avant qu'ils ne prennent le départ, ils durent attendre que les membres du convoi prennent le soin de récupérer le corps de celui qui avait été tué. Ils pourraient ainsi s'en occuper convenablement dès qu'ils seraient parvenus à quitter cet endroit.

Durant les dix-neuf jours qui suivirent, les jeunes envoyés du Sanctuaire partagèrent le quotidien des voyageurs qui se révélèrent être des artistes itinérants, vivant des grâces offertes par le public des cités qu'ils distrayaient. Et à la vue de leurs possessions, ils devaient être plutôt bons. Ne souhaitant pas que l'hospitalité de ces gens soit uniquement dûe à leur intervention, chacun des invités les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait Raul, doté d'une grande force physique participait aux tâches qui en requéraient, tandis que Gearóid enseignait discrètement quelques tours aux plus petits. Oreste, secondé par Tristan, tenta quant à lui de composer une correspondance entre certains de leurs mots et ceux des Asgardiens, afin d'avoir un répertoire un minimum fourni pour pouvoir communiquer.

En dehors du lendemain de leur rencontre, leur parcours ne les mena pas plus vers les villes que les villages. Cette fois-là, ils tombèrent sur les restes calcinés de ce qui avait dû être une petite colonie minière et purent à nouveau constater que la vie en ces contrées était dure. Des flèches intactes ou brisées étaient fichées dans le sol et des pics et des haches étaient éparpillés une vaine tentative de défense contre une attaque féroce. Des corbeaux s'étant déjà repus des globes oculaires des cadavres à demi enfouis sous le blanc manteau, s'envolèrent à leur approche. De sombres murmures se mirent à couver parmi le groupe d'itinérants, même si pour les six étrangers, la barrière de la langue ne leur permit pas de comprendre le sens de leurs propos. Limité par cette dernière, ils ne purent parler qu'entre eux, ce qui leur donna l'occasion d'échanger leurs impressions et de renforcer leurs liens. Malgré tout, cette complicité naissante ne semblait pas inclure Mei Ling puisque l'adolescente préférait rester à l'écart dans le chariot de queue pendant la journée et s'isolait dès la nuit venue chose qu'elle faisait déjà au début de leur périple.

La soirée précédant leur arrivée à la capitale, alors que des flocons de neige tourbillonnaient mollement dans les airs autour du feu de camp, un scalde de la troupe composa une geste en leur honneur. En guise de prologue, le chanteur conta l'histoire de six personnes ordinaires qui étaient destinées à devenir des héros luttant contre un obscur seigneur maléfique. Puis, il pinça les cordes de sa petite harpe afin d'y adjoindre une mélodie tout en enjolivant le récit pour renforcer le côté épique de l'aventure. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, beaucoup applaudirent son évident talent – à l'exception de Fares qui parut sourd à sa virtuosité. En fait, chaque note avait été comme un poignard plongeant dans son cœur, lui rappelant par trop ce qui avait motivé sa formation de Chevalier le meurtre de sa famille dont l'élément déclencheur avait été le bris de son propre instrument. Depuis lors, il n'en avait jamais retouché.

_25 janvier 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, Völkengard_

A l'aube, froide et grise, la petite compagnie s'arrêta au sommet d'une colline. De là, emmitouflés dans des fourrures et leurs souffles formant des nuages de vapeur, ils purent voir une pente douce qui les mènerait vers une grande plaine. Au milieu de cette vaste étendue les attendait une montagne des côtés de laquelle se déployaient, telles de longues ailes charbonneuses, de sombres forêts. Sur les pans de l'éminence géologique avait été construite la capitale, et même à cette distance, il leur était facile de mesurer combien elle était immense. Située dans la province Centrale, elle était le cœur de la nation asgardienne – qui en comptait cinq, une pour chaque point cardinal en plus du centre – et le siège de son pouvoir.

Composée de trois parties, cette dernière s'élevait par strates à la manière d'une pièce montée, dont la taille allait en décroisant jusqu'au sommet. La base était large et ceinte de robustes murailles de pierre ainsi que de hautes tours crénelées qui s'imposaient à intervalles réguliers. Le niveau suivant paraissait moins solide, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une illusion. Enfin, le troisième étage correspondait au château du dirigeant d'Asgard, véritable citadelle à lui seul, dominant par sa masse les habitations situées en contrebas. Et lorsqu'ils entamèrent la route pour s'en approcher, cette impression augmenta encore. Parvenus au pied des remparts, ils purent constater que ceux-ci faisaient bien trente mètres. La porte à double battant, haute comme quatre hommes, devait avoir été fabriquée à partir d'arbres aux troncs colossaux et était renforcée de lourdes barres de métal. Ouverte, elle laissait passer quidams et chariots, auxquels ils se mêlèrent pour traverser. Des gardes observaient le flux régulier de voyageurs, sans toutefois les inspecter. Néanmoins, les Chevaliers envoyés par le Sanctuaire gardèrent leurs visages au fond de leurs capuchons. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils aperçurent des chaînes dont la taille des maillons était proportionnelle à la force dont il fallait user pour actionner le portail. Fermées, ces dernières devaient pouvoir repousser tout assaut, renforçant l'image inexpugnable du lieu.

Les rues pavées résonnaient du son des sabots des chevaux et des roues cerclées qui, à force de passage, avait donné une affreuse teinte boueuse à la neige immaculée. Assurément, ils se trouvaient dans le quartier marchand. Animé, bruyant et empli d'enseignes colorées, il était tout ce que à quoi on pouvait s'attendre d'une cité médiévale – l'odeur en moins avec des températures aussi fraîches. Une ou deux avenues plus loin, ils pénétrèrent sur une place au centre de laquelle avait été érigée une statue de cavalier dont la monture se cabrait, comme juste avant de charger. Ils conduisirent les chariots jusqu'aux écuries attenantes à une auberge. Là, ils confièrent les animaux au palefrenier.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de dire au revoir à nos amis, déclara Oreste.

Certains des Chevaliers s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient le coeur lourd de devoir quitter aussi rapidement leurs nouveaux camarades. Ils n'avaient passé que quelques jours ensemble, mais leur présence avait égayé la petite communauté - nombre d'enfants d'ailleurs reniflèrent lorsqu'ils durent se détacher de Gearóid. Et de leur côté, cela avait permis au jeune groupe de se rapprocher d'une culture différente et d'en appréhender les us et coutumes. Des poignées de mains furent échangées et une bourse acceptée après seulement d'âpres négociations plus tard, ils prirent congé de la troupe d'itinérants.

- Comment va-t-on procéder ? demanda Fares en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort dans le but que l'on ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il dialoguait dans une langue étrangère.

Son index tapotant sa lèvre inférieure, Oreste annonça :

- En premier lieu, dissimulons nos _Pandora Box_ dans les stalles de l'écurie. Ensuite, nous nous scinderons en deux groupes. Etant donné qu'en-dehors de moi, le seul qui maîtrise suffisamment l'asgardien pour formuler des phrases et les comprendre soit Tristan, il vaut mieux qu'il prenne la tête du second. Mei Ling et Gearóid partiront avec lui. Raul et Fares, vous serez avec moi.

- Où doit-on se retrouver ? l'interrogea le Français.

- Pourquoi pas ici, suggéra le Chevalier d'Orion.

- Très bien, conclut Oreste. Réunissons-nous dans trois heures pour faire le point. (Il commença à s'éloigner.) Prêtez l'oreille à tout ce qui peut être utile et soyez prudents.

Les Urnes contenant leurs Armures désormais ensevelies sous une bonne couche de paille, le trio du gardien du Dixième Temple regarda partir ses coéquipiers et prit la direction opposée. Jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, Tristan ne vit pas l'individu qui sortait de l'établissement juste devant lui. Il lui rentra dedans. Ce dernier tituba légèrement en arrière.

- Excusez-moi, s'enquit Tristan en tentant de reprendre au mieux l'accent tonique des habitants, vous allez bien ?

L'homme, sa stature le laissant supposé comme tel, hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça va.

Le Chevalier d'Or n'aperçut pas son visage, car celui-ci était caché par une large capuche, mais il lui sembla que son interlocuteur avait eu autant de mal que lui à prononcer les mots. Tous trois lui cédèrent le passage et il fut rapidement suivi par une femme, encore une fois d'après sa corpulence, qui ne leur accorda pas le moindre intérêt. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils crurent. Les envoyés du Domaine Sacré reprirent ensuite leur chemin en s'enfonçant dans une ruelle adjacente.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu du champ de vision du couple, celui-ci marqua une halte dans l'espace étroit entre les bâtiments, restant dans l'ombre.

- Tu vois, dit l'homme, les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont bel et bien sur la même piste que nous. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me seriner là-dessus durant tout le voyage.

- Je reconnais ma défaite, fit sa compagne en levant les mains comme pour afficher sa reddition. (Elle reprit une posture neutre et lança :) Tu crois qu'il a remarqué quelque chose quand il t'a bousculé ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Non. A part qu'il a peut-être trouvé mon langage asgardien aussi peu naturel que le sien. En dehors de ça, rien d'autre qui puisse lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Si l'on excepte ces six-là, constata-t-elle, j'en ai repéré trois de plus avec une force importante. Voire quatre, mais c'est très diffus pour ce dernier. En tout cas, ceux-là savent encore mieux masquer leurs cosmos, même si ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.

Etant parfaitement au courant que la capacité de lecture des énergies était très développée chez sa sœur d'armes, il lui fit remarquer avec amusement :

- De toute façon, tu parviendrais à trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Ayame.

- Ce n'est pas faux, convint-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Hum, je viens d'avoir l'impression de ressentir plusieurs légers cosmos, mais c'est étrange, on dirait des individus à peine éveillés, leur présence est si ténue que j'ai failli la manquer.

- Ce qui signifie donc que bon nombre d'acteurs sont réunis dans cette cité qui, bien que très grande, demeure une trop petite scène pour tout ce monde. Quelque chose se prépare, c'est évident.

- Et j'espère bien que nous serons aux premières loges pour y assister.

A plusieurs rues de là, Raul, avec sa taille haute et musculeuse, quoique fine, ne dépareillait pas au milieu de celle plus robuste de la population locale ses yeux charbonneux observaient son environnement. Les boutiques s'accumulaient le long des avenues, qu'elles soient d'apothicaires aux remèdes miracles de joailliers aux bijoux étincelants de tisserands aux produits multicolores ou des tailleurs de pierre aux œuvres finement ciselées. Au détour d'un carrefour, un forgeron frappait avec précision et habitude un morceau de métal rougi prenant progressivement la forme d'un fer à cheval. Lorsque celui-ci refroidit, il le plongea dans le foyer que maintenait incandescent un apprenti suant, à l'aide d'un soufflet qui propulsait des volutes de chaleur jusqu'auprès des badauds. Tout cela, le Mexicain le découvrit en suivant une unique allée centrale.

Dans l'air frais du matin, il huma une myriade d'odeurs. De la douce fragrance du pain cuit au four à la – bien qu'en partie estompée – puanteur des tanneries qui devait se situer non loin du cours d'eau qui sortait de la capitale par un canal. Il se rappela alors avoir entraperçu, avant de pénétrer dans la cité, la source qui jaillissait au sommet de la montagne. Toutefois, ce qui retenait son regard, à n'en point douter, c'était les corps aux poitrines fermes et aux hanches larges qu'il croisait. Blondes ou brunes, les femmes de cette nation étaient toutes plus désirables les unes que les autres. D'autant plus celles qui affichaient des corsages dont le laçage passait sous les seins, les rehaussant indécemment. Son bas-ventre et ses reins le brûlaient douloureusement, son pantalon lui semblant étroit par moment, et il fallut toute l'autorité d'Oreste pour l'empêcher d'aller courtiser l'une d'entre elle.

Fares, lui, portait un regard détaché sur toutes ces choses. Depuis ce jour fatidique où son existence avait basculé, il endurait sa charge d'une croix dont les stigmates lui faisait inconsciemment refouler ses émotions. La seule qui parvenait à s'imposer sur son visage était un masque de mélancolie. Avec du recul, il apparaissait que le Libyen avait du mal à s'attacher aux personnes qui l'entourait. Tout simplement, parce qu'il ressentait une terreur purement animale à l'idée de perdre à nouveau des êtres qui auraient compté pour lui d'autant plus si cela se produisait par sa faute. Il désirait ardemment sauver des vies, mais il redoutait d'en prendre. Pour lui, ce serait un échec dans la tâche rédemptrice qu'il s'était donnée. En cela, le geste de Mei Ling l'avait profondément ébranlé, car il pensait vraiment que l'on pouvait préserver l'agresseur et l'agressé. Pour lui, la Chinoise n'avait agi que comme une barbare. Malgré toutes ses noires pensées, l'attention du jeune Chevalier d'Argent fut soudainement attirée par un spectacle de marionnettes élégamment façonnées. Une petite foule s'était rassemblée pour écouter les artistes qui donnaient vie aux personnages de bois peint de leur voix et d'un mouvement souple du poignet ou des doigts. Le Libyen aimait beaucoup ce genre de mise en scène qui requérait une bonne dose d'adresse et une vivacité d'esprit pour mémoriser les paroles et captiver le public. Le bref temps qu'il passa à regarder les figurants oeuvrés suffit momentanément à faire taire ses démons intérieurs.

A mesure que le trio se rapprochait du second niveau de la capitale, les constructions gagnaient en beauté et étaient plus adroitement bâties. Longeant le rempart qui en faisait le tour, ils parvinrent à s'approcher de l'une des entrées – à supposer qu'il y en ait plusieurs. Des runes avaient été gravées sur les murs d'enceinte et celles-ci vibraient d'une énergie à peine contenue. Leur escapade s'interrompit au moment où ils constatèrent que le contrôle plutôt laxiste aux portes de la ville était suivi bien plus rigoureusement à ce poste-là. De ce qu'ils purent en voir par-delà le cordon de sécurité, le système de clôture était différent du premier puisqu'il ne comportait pas de portail. Il s'agissait plutôt de grilles en série dont le but était certainement de piéger les assaillants entre elles. De cette façon, les défenseurs pouvaient les cribler de flèches ou tout simplement les écraser sous des rochers. Toutefois, Oreste supposa que les écritures inscrites sur les pierres avaient également un rôle à y jouer. Etant donné qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin sans que les gardes les arrêtent, ils durent consentir à rebrousser chemin.

_Toutes ces merveilles à portée de main et des yeux,_ pensa Gearóid que les habitudes du larcin n'avaient pas totalement déserté.

Son groupe s'était aventuré dans un quartier semblable à celui de leurs compagnons et il observait d'un œil prédateur les gens qui passaient dans son champ d'action. Au Sanctuaire, les portefeuilles n'étaient pas monnaie courante et, bien que Nachi lui ait interdit de voler, il lui était venu à l'idée de s'amuser à déterminer combien le détenteur d'une bourse possédait, par rapport à son poids apparent et sa grosseur. Il développa très vite un vrai talent pour cela et sans s'en rendre compte, il calculait machinalement la somme transportée par toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Ses réflexes de pickpocket lui rappelèrent soudainement qu'il n'avait pas encore vu un seul de ses anciens semblables rôder au sein de la foule. Ce lieu était-il si dépourvu de pauvreté qu'il n'engendrait pas de loups avides de s'en prendre aux inoffensifs moutons de la populace ? Ses iris vert pailleté d'or se mirent à balayer chaque recoin des ruelles aux caniveaux, scrutant même les toits, il chercha un indice qu'il aurait manqué. Dans une allée sombre, l'Irlandais entrevit finalement des ombres se mouvoir. Un menu rayon de lumière lui révéla quelques corps décharnés. Celui d'une femme offrant un bien dont elle avait perdu les droits et un homme au regard brillant d'avidité qui en prenait possession pour l'heure. Une odeur rance de crasse et de sueur mêlées et des dents jaunies ou manquantes accompagnèrent sa vision. Et là où exerçaient les prostituées, il y avait des coupe-jarrets prêts à bondir sur une innocente victime ou leurs homologues moins expéditifs comme les tire-laines – son ancienne occupation. En grattant un peu sous le vernis reluisant des bien pourvus de toute société, se trouverait toujours une majorité d'êtres que le destin n'avait pas favorisés. Ou à tout le moins qui avaient choisi une voie différente – et souvent peu honorable – de ce que le commun des mortels aurait souhaité. Gearóid, pour sa part, ne reniait ni ses origines, ni sa vie antérieure, car celles-ci faisaient de lui quelqu'un d'apte à comprendre les deux faces d'une même pièce. De plus, il était fier du sang qui coulait dans ses veines et que son peuple lui avait transmis par-delà les générations.

Comme à l'écoute des réflexions du Chevalier d'Orion, leurs pas les menèrent dans une partie plus pauvre de la cité. L'architecture était toujours aussi harmonieuse, mais les bâtiments semblaient avoir prit plusieurs décennies en sus par rapport à leurs prédécesseurs. Les pierres s'effritaient, les pavés étaient défoncés par endroits, les couleurs s'estompaient et un voile malsain pesait telle une chape de plomb sur le quartier. Portes et volets étaient clos, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lugubre. Même le soleil paraissait avoir abandonné ce lieu où les gens se méfiaient de tout.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsque Tristan avisa un jeune couple recroquevillé au pied d'un mur. Ce dernier tentait de calmer les pleurs de sa progéniture. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et remarqua les cheveux ternes striés de touche de givre avant l'âge, les ongles cassés et les regards éteints. Ils étaient couverts de haillons souillés qui étaient trop amples pour leurs silhouettes.

_Non, ils sont adaptés,_ déduisit-il, _mais ils sont bien trop maigres. Et leur fillette également._

Le tableau le toucha particulièrement puisqu'il y discerna un reflet de Shunrei et Shiryû, ainsi que leur enfant à naître. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que cette scène ne verrait jamais le jour, le Français sentit son estomac se nouer en les contemplant. A tâtons, il chercha sa bourse sous sa pèlerine et en extirpa une partie des pièces qu'ils s'étaient partagées. Un étau se referma sur le poignet détenant l'argent et il sursauta. Il tourna brusquement la tête, ses courtes mèches brunes suivant le mouvement, ancra fermement ses pieds dans le sol et leva sa main libre prête à agir. Il reconnut alors les tresses rousses de Gearóid et se détendit – enfin presque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua l'Irlandais en lui intimant de reculer. Ce que tu es sur le point de faire ne servira à rien.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

- Crois-moi, j'ai parfois vécu dans ce genre de taudis en Irlande. Tu es touché par cette image de pauvres hères, et tu veux leur témoigner ta compassion en leur offrant une pièce ou deux. Seulement, cinq minutes après ton départ, on viendra leur arracher à coups de griffes et de poings aussi sûrement que le feu brûle. Et même s'ils parviennent à garder ce trésor assez longtemps pour l'utiliser, ils n'en useront pas forcément en suivant à la lettre ce à quoi tu pensais en leur donnant.

Le Chevalier d'Or ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Il aurait voulu dire à Gearóid qu'il se trompait, que ça ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait prédit. Pourtant, alors même que son cœur lui criait de s'insurger, il n'en fit rien, car il savait que son discours possédait le cruel accent de la vérité. Il se tourna vers Mei Ling afin de recevoir un hypothétique soutien de sa part, mais les lèvres de celle-ci demeurèrent hermétiquement scellées.

A l'inverse de sa bouche vide de paroles, l'esprit de l'adolescente bourdonnait de propos issus de la froide logique d'une personne désabusée.

_Quelle stupidité,_ songea-t-elle, acerbe. _Pense-t-il réellement qu'ils vont se servir de son cadeau pour nourrir leur rejeton ? A coup sûr, ils préféreront abandonner ce fardeau et utiliser cette somme pour leur propre compte._ (Elle secoua la tête.) _Non. C'est même moi qui me berce d'illusions à ce sujet. Dès que nous serons partis, l'homme ne pourra pas s'empêcher de s'en emparer par la force, c'est dans sa nature. C'est toujours de cette façon que ça se passe. Ensuite, la mère délaissera son enfant pour tenter elle-même de s'en sortir, l'instinct de survie primant avant tout._ _Enfin, la gamine deviendra une proie pour le reste de cette parodie de société comme l'a fait remarquer Gear__ó__id qui, j'en suis sûre, sait de quoi il parle._ _Dans la misère, ils resteront soudés. Qu'il change une variable dans cette équation et il provoquera l'éclatement de cette famille, la condamnant à très brève échéance par son geste. Mais, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le comprenne._

Par-delà ses yeux sombres, Tristan crut percevoir le fond des pensées de la Chinoise. Grinçant des dents, il lança :

- Allez au diable, tous les deux ! Peut-être suis-je naïf, c'est vrai. Néanmoins, je choisis de faire confiance au genre humain.

Quand il le vit approcher, le couple se tassa un peu plus contre le mur, du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'homme discerne mieux ce que le poing tendu du Français renfermait. Il avança alors sa propre main tremblante et accepta le don. Arborant un mince sourire, il le montra à sa compagne dont les traits parurent moins fatigués un bref instant. Avoir pu leur procurer cette petite lueur d'espoir lui fit l'effet d'un baume sur son esprit tourmenté, et il se persuada qu'il avait fait le bon choix en écoutant ce que lui dictait sa conscience.

Il se retourna avec une expression de défi sur le visage à l'adresse de ses deux partenaires, qui se contentèrent pour l'un de hausser les épaules et pour l'autre de lui renvoyer un regard noir et acéré. Il le soutint durant une longue minute, avant de préférer stopper cette confrontation inutile.

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'auberge, dit-il en les dépassant.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas sans décrocher un seul mot.

Aux côtés de la statue du cavalier, telles de silencieuses sentinelles, ils aperçurent leurs amis qui les attendaient. Sitôt qu'ils les eurent rejoints, ils mirent en commun ce qu'ils avaient appris au gré de leurs pérégrinations dans les rues de la capitale c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- Non, nous n'avons rien noté de plus de notre côté, confirma Oreste. Tout au plus, nous savons que de nombreuses attaques de brigandages similaires à celle que nous avons pu empêché ont eu lieu ces derniers mois. Les populations des petits villages vivent clairement dans la peur d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Magnifique, ironisa Raul. On vient se les geler dans ce foutu pays parce qu'un apprenti devin nous as dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui s'y passerait. Or, moi, je n'ai rien vu de tel. On n'a pas aperçu de corbeaux non plus, à part ceux qui becquetaient des cadavres l'autre jour. Et on est bloqués ici puisque le second niveau nous est interdit d'accès. Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu croyais sincèrement qu'on allait tout trouver d'un simple claquement de doigts, toi ? le railla Gearóid en laissant échapper un clappement sonore après avoir frotté son majeur contre son pouce.

- Ben oui, ça serait quand même plus pratique.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un …

- Taisez-vous ! les tança le Chevalier des Poissons. Ecoutez. (Au loin résonnait le tintement métallique d'un battant de cloche.) On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial.

Dès qu'il obtempéra, le turbulent duo put, à l'image de ses compagnons, également constater que des bruits de pas précipités se faisaient entendre près de leur position. Ceux-ci allaient croissant en direction des portes menant à la partie suivante de la ville, simple murmure devenant grondement.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier ? s'interrogea l'Irlandais.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit Raul.

A grandes enjambées, le Mexicain partit pour ce qui semblait être la destination des marcheurs, bientôt imité par ses amis. Ils manquèrent de se retrouver happés par le flux humain qui convergeait irrésistiblement vers le poste de garde. Pareil à la faux séparant le bon grain de l'ivraie, ce dernier réduisait considérablement la masse de gens qui le franchissait et beaucoup étaient écartés sans ménagement. Vraisemblablement, les seuls habilités à déborder la surveillance étaient, soit ceux qui pouvaient produire un sauf-conduit – un sceau, un statut particulier, … –, soit les possesseurs d'une généreuse bourse. Et nombre de resquilleurs souhaitaient se glisser dans leur sillage.

- On a beau être en pleine confusion, ils savent faire leur travail, remarqua Gearóid alors qu'ils étaient réunis sous les murailles, un peu à l'écart de l'action. Mais pourquoi un tel zèle ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Oreste. Si seulement on pouvait …

Il se mit à pointer du doigt un groupe qui s'apprêtait à dépasser le point de contrôle.

- Je crois que nous avons de la chance !

L'Italien fendit alors le flot d'individus aussi aisément que la proue d'un navire et interpella l'homme qui menait la troupe dont les envoyés du Sanctuaire avaient partagé les conditions de vie.

- Aidez nous, débuta-t-il en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour trouver le reste des bons mots. Besoin. Passer.

Le sexagénaire hocha vivement de la tête et prit les devants pour leur garantir un passage sans encombres. Il discuta quelques secondes avec l'un des cerbères qui contrôlaient la foule et celui-ci leur adressa un signe pour qu'ils s'approchent. En tout état de cause, la première impression des protecteurs d'Athéna sur l'importance de ces itinérants était bien fondée.

Puisqu'on leur assurait une route dégagée, autant qu'ils en profitent. Rapidement, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux portes. De l'autre côté, ils découvrirent un espace bien plus dégagée et exempt de la moindre cohue comme c'était le cas vingt mètres auparavant. Apparemment, le nombre de privilégiés était plutôt réduit.

- Merci, dit Oreste en tendant la main.

Le vieil homme lui rendit son geste en souriant et les enjoignit à le suivre. Plus belles et plus larges, les avenues qu'ils parcoururent étaient également moins bruyantes comparées à celles du quartier inférieur, comme s'il y avait une sorte de retenue naturelle chez ses habitants. Nul besoin pour les marchands de vanter les mérites de leurs produits en s'époumonant plus fort que son voisin. Ici, chaque chose semblait avoir sa place et sa fonction, et donc aucune querelle n'éclatait. Vêtus d'étoffes plus fastueuses que celles des plus fortunés personnages du niveau précédent, les simples passants illustraient à quel point la richesse était bien plus évidente en ce lieu.

Bien que de dimensions plus réduites que la première strate de la capitale, celle-ci n'en demeurait pas moins immense et ils se seraient certainement perdus s'ils n'avaient pas eu leur guide. Pointant vers l'est, leurs pas les firent déboucher sur une place circulaire à la circonférence démesurée, bordée par les demeures de quelques sommités nobles. Une multitude de gens s'était rassemblée autour du fabuleux bâtiment qui se dressait en son centre, formant un demi-cercle aux limites établies par un cordon de gardes seules leurs lances élevées vers le ciel permettaient d'indiquer leur présence parmi la foule. La grandiose structure devait être un temple dont les pierres de construction avaient été polies avec un soin extrême, reflétant avec intensité la terne lumière solaire. Rectangulaire et surmonté d'un toit en triangle, le monument aux formes habilement sculptées reposait sur un socle rocheux de trois mètres d'épaisseur et semblait capable d'accueillir plusieurs centaines d'invités. Une paire de vitraux aux teintes chatoyantes représentant des scènes mythologiques ornementait, à droite et à gauche, sa devanture. De cette façon, l'élément le plus extraordinaire, une colossale statue de marbre d'un blanc veiné de talc brillant, pouvait asseoir sa pesante présence sans masquer la beauté du temple. Elevée au milieu des escaliers menant à l'entrée de l'édifice, l'effigie figurait un homme borgne au front ceint d'une couronne dont chaque extrémité symbolisait un corbeau noir aux ailes déployées. Ses longs cheveux couleur de neige auxquels la rigidité de la rocaille ne parvenait pas à enlever l'apparente souplesse et sa barbe saupoudrée de glace lui conféraient à elles seules une allure farouche que ses possessions venaient confirmer. Sa main gauche reposait sur un bouclier rond à l'_umbo_ en forme de soleil et sa dextre tenait une lourde épée par le pommeau, lame tournée vers le bas. Tout cela, les six Chevaliers purent le contempler depuis l'une des estrades, montées spécialement pour l'occasion, sur laquelle ils s'étaient assis. Cependant, le clou du spectacle se trouvait à l'entrée du temple.

Tandis que les derniers échos du métal se mouraient au cœur du clocher, une femme d'une trentaine d'années descendait les marches façonnées. Parée d'une cape de fourrure à la pureté absolue sur une simarre bleu cobalt, la reine Ylva saluait son peuple ce dernier le lui rendant sous la forme d'ovations, mais aussi de huées qui assombrirent l'atmosphère déjà étrangement pesante. D'un blond si intense qu'il lui donnait un aspect diaphane, sa chevelure légèrement ondulée cascadait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. A ses côtés se tenaient deux présences fières et silencieuses. La première, une quinquagénaire aux cheveux opalins tressés, revêtue d'une robe à l'éclat givré, était suivie par une poignée de jeunes femmes aux habits plus pâles. La seconde, un homme à la large carrure enveloppée dans une houppelande. Sa barbe était minutieusement taillée et de sa hanche dépassait la poignée d'une épée à la garde incrustée de joailleries bien que ce ne soit pas une arme d'apparat. A la suite de la Blanche Dame venait les hérauts porteurs de tabards aux armoiries diverses et variées qui encadraient les seigneurs qu'ils servaient, formant un cortège amalgamé de couleurs. Solennellement, les nobles marchaient sur les flancs de la souveraine, deux pas en arrière.

- Regardez, fit le jeune Chevalier d'Orion, la vieille femme à droite de la reine doit être une religieuse d'après ses vêtements. Et qui dit prêtrise dit dieu. On l'a notre lien !

- Doucement, Gearóid, le tempéra Oreste. Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Et puis, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta-il en levant ses yeux vert d'eau vers le ciel morne et grisâtre.

- C'est pourtant évident que c'est elle, persista l'Irlandais. Qui de mieux placé qu'une prêtresse pour connaître un objet divin ? Il faut qu'on aille lui parler.

Il entama alors la descente pour essayer de rejoindre la procession, bousculant les autres spectateurs qui l'abreuvèrent copieusement d'injures, dont certaines qu'il nota mentalement pour la sonorité particulière qu'elles avaient. Raul le suivit cinq secondes plus tard. L'Italien poussa un soupir d'exaspération sonore. Il était sur le point de se lancer à leur poursuite afin d'étouffer dans l'oeuf leur bêtise, lorsque la foule sembla prise d'un mouvement de vague, telle une mer agitée par le vent peu avant une tempête. L'onde parut se répercuter également au sein du cortège qui frémit, pareil à une bête dont on aurait dérangé le sommeil.

- Je m'occupe d'arrêter les autres, dit-il à ses trois compagnons qui, un peu en retrait, s'étaient levés eux aussi. Rejoignez-moi en gardant un œil sur la prêtresse. Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas.

La longue procession arrivait aux pieds de l'impressionnant guerrier figé et il allait lui falloir se scinder afin de le franchir symboliquement. Pendant que la cinquantenaire et sa petite troupe féminine s'écartaient de la reine en passant sur l'un des côtés, cette dernière cheminait le long de l'étroit défilé ciselé entre les jambes de la statue. En temps normal, c'était au roi de suivre cet itinéraire et son épouse prenait alors celui à l'opposé du représentant terrestre d'Odin, mais pas ici. Le chef de sa garde s'était presque positionné derrière elle quand sa trajectoire fut déviée par l'un des nobles qui le devança. Le Chevalier du Capricorne, son attention rivée sur la prêtresse, qui s'était retrouvée isolée du groupe principal, prit soudainement conscience de plusieurs choses lorsqu'il s'en détourna une poignée de secondes. D'abord, que le diadème basaltique porté par la souveraine présentait deux corbeaux aux ailes largement étendues, identiques à ceux de la statue. Ensuite, que le blason qu'arborait le seigneur qui la précédait figurait un reptile sinueux dardant une langue fourchue.

_Un couple d'oiseaux, un serpent,_ réfléchit-il à toute allure. _Où est-ce que j'ai déjà …_

Un masque d'horreur se peignit sur ses traits au moment où la compréhension se fit jour dans son esprit.

- Oreste ! cria-t-il. La reine ! C'est elle qui est menacée !

D'une impulsion, il s'élança et sauta de l'estrade en bois, talonné par Mei Ling et Fares, pour atterrir dans une trouée au milieu de la populace. Alerté, l'Italien se tourna vers le duo qui jouait des coudes pour s'offrir un chemin.

- Gearóid ! Raul ! Protégez la reine !

Une étincelle dans une poudrière voilà quel genre d'effet eurent leurs cris. La procession se figea l'espace d'un bref battement de cœur et le chaos se déchaîna, engendrant un tumulte sans précédent parmi la foule. Les habitants se mirent à se bousculer les uns les autres, submergeant irrésistiblement par leur nombre le cordon de lanciers qui céda. Le tandem d'interpellés entreprit d'écarter les obstacles affolés qui se ruaient sur eux. Toutefois, il leur apparut bien vite qu'ils étaient aussi bloqués que s'ils s'étaient englués dans de la mélasse.

- On n'arrivera pas à temps avec tous ces idiots ! ragea le Mexicain. On dirait des poules pourchassées par un renard.

- Impossible de faire appel à notre cosmos pour franchir le mur du son, reconnut Gearóid, dépité. Sans Armure pour nous protéger des frottements de l'air, on ne tiendra pas plus de dix secondes avant de s'enflammer, et de toute façon, on déchiquetterait ces gens au passage.

- Attends, j'ai une idée. (Raul entrecroisa ses doigts pour former un marchepied et ses mains s'auréolèrent d'or.) Vas-y !

Comprenant le principe, l'Irlandais prit appui sur ce tremplin improvisé et fut brusquement propulsé à plusieurs mètres de haut, par-dessus le "sol" mouvant.

- Fais gaffe à l'atterrissage ! entendit-il son compagnon le prévenir avec un rire tonitruant.

_Salopard,_ pensa Gearóid, pendant qu'il rassemblait une partie de son énergie dans ses jambes, les renforçant.

L'impact atténué lui permit d'effectuer un roulé-boulé une seconde après avoir touché terre. Sitôt redressé, il se lança dans une folle course pour atteindre la reine. Véritable électron libre, il fut promptement repéré par les gardes qui voulurent l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, l'identifiant comme un agresseur. Leur tournant le dos, il ne put noter que certains individus sortaient eux aussi de la multitude afin de former des petits groupes de combat. Certains brandissaient des épées, d'autres n'avaient que des poings gantés de métal, mais aucun n'était masqué, indiquant qu'ils n'avaient que faire de l'idée d'être reconnus. Dans peu de temps, l'Irlandais serait pris en tenaille. Heureusement pour lui, les lanciers, occupés à contenir la foule hystérique, les avaient vus et réagirent en conséquence. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par une partie des nobles accompagnés de leurs hérauts. Des échauffourées éclatèrent en plusieurs endroits.

Amplifiant sa vitesse, le Chevalier d'Orion, tel un courant d'air, dépassa le mur défensif qu'on lui opposait pour filer en direction des escaliers. Les gravissant quatre à quatre, il était presque parvenu à destination quand Oreste et Raul parvinrent enfin à s'extraire de la kyrielle humaine. Ils se portèrent au devant de la bataille et interceptèrent une partie des assaillants. A leur stupéfaction, leurs adversaires savaient user du cosmos. Bien qu'il ne soit guère plus élevé que celui d'un apprenti Chevalier et paraisse fluctuant dans son intensité, ce problème leur causait bien du souci. En effet, une décharge incontrôlée pouvait tuer bon nombre de gens. Les protecteurs d'Athéna allaient donc devoir les neutraliser au plus tôt.

En proie à une profonde confusion, les membres de la population se dispersaient en tout sens. Fonçant droit sur le trio de Chevaliers qui n'était pas encore entré dans la lutte, ils les heurtèrent avec la force d'un troupeau affolé. Si Fares et Tristan soutinrent le choc sans trop de difficultés, il n'en fut pas de même avec Mei Ling. Confrontée à cette déferlante, l'adolescente ne sut que faire. Depuis sa libération par June, elle n'avait jamais plus entretenu de rapport étroit avec une personne, encore moins un homme. Harcelée, bousculée et malmenée de toutes parts en cet instant par une sauvage meute masculine, elle craqua. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la lisière de sa mémoire, démolissant le tombeau sous lequel elle les avait enfouis. Ses yeux noirs dilatés par la peur, elle eut l'impression de redevenir la petite fille vulnérable qu'elle était à l'époque. Prostrée sur le sol, la Chinoise se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains tremblantes et se mit à murmurer des propos incompréhensibles.

- Mei Ling ? appela Tristan, incertain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le Libyen. Elle est blessée ?

- Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Va aider les autres, je m'occupe d'elle.

De son côté, Gearóid était parvenu jusque sous le tunnel creusé à la base de la statue. Il découvrit le corps inconscient de la cinquantenaire et la reine acculée par deux des nobles. Leurs emblèmes représentaient un serpent pour l'un et un loup bicéphale pour l'autre. L'une des dagues qu'ils agitaient était tachée de sang. Le liquide carmin salissait également les marches de pierre aux pieds de la souveraine. Son regard brûlant de défi, celle-ci tenait en écharpe l'un de ses bras, marqué d'une estafilade. Un morceau de sa robe tranché pendait mollement près de ses côtés, laissant entrevoir au-dessous un corset de maille qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie jusqu'ici. Sa présence n'ayant pas encore été détectée, l'Irlandais empoigna l'épaule du premier seigneur et le tira sans délicatesse. Propulsé vers l'arrière, il s'écrasa lourdement en contrebas, à moitié assommé pour le compte. Son compagnon de traîtrise le regarda faire, ahuri.

- Sale chienne ! rugit-il lorsqu'il eut recouvré ses esprits. Tu vas mourir !

Il secoua furieusement son arme pour appuyer ses paroles.

- Pourquoi, jarl Eirik ? demanda simplement la Blanche Dame.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû accéder au pouvoir ! C'est un honneur qui revient naturellement à un homme. Être dirigé par une femelle dans ton genre est comme une souillure pour cette nation.

Bien entendu, Gearóid ne comprit pas un mot de leur échange, mais cela ne lui posa pas de problème outre mesure. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait du noble félon, puisa dans son cosmos et lui décocha un coup qui le souleva du sol, l'envoyant percuter la paroi de marbre. Les yeux vitreux, il s'écroula sans connaissance. Se frottant le poing, l'Irlandais invita la souveraine à le suivre à l'extérieur. Il parcourut environ deux mètres avant de réaliser que la reine ne l'avait pas imité. Se retournant, il découvrit une lame subrepticement posée sur sa gorge, le poussant à figer son mouvement. Il remonta le fil du métal et trouva la main qui le tenait le chef de la garde arborait une expression peu amène. Selon toute vraisemblance, celui-ci venait tout juste d'apparaître aux côtés de la Blanche Dame.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, lui fit remarquer Gearóid en affichant un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

Un Chevalier a beau posséder des pouvoirs hors du commun, il n'en demeure pas moins un homme au corps mortel, aussi Oreste préférait éviter d'être frappé par l'un de ses opposants alors qu'il ne portait pas son Armure. Les différences de puissance et de vitesse à l'état brut étaient peut-être claires dès le départ, mais ces ennemis savaient bien mieux se battre que ceux à qui, lui et ses frères d'armes, avaient été confrontés à leur arrivée à Asgard. Et apparemment, le peu que ces individus connaissaient sur l'utilisation du cosmos suffisait toutefois à les rendre dangereux. Surtout pour les simples lanciers qui se faisaient littéralement écharper par ceux contre lesquels ils luttaient entrailles et sang se mêlaient à la neige pour former une immonde fange morbide, nauséabonde. Impuissant à stopper ce massacre en règle, Oreste se concentra sur le fait d'en finir au plus vite afin de soigner les blessés. Il achevait d'étourdir un des assassins quand il entendit succinctement deux sifflements aigus. Ils provenaient d'une forme à moitié étendue sur les marches du grand escalier. Au milieu du chaos ambiant, un autre lui répondit. En déportant légèrement son attention plus en hauteur, l'Italien repéra Gearóid qui paraissait en mauvaise posture, en dépit du sauvetage réussi de la reine. A la périphérie de son champ de vision supérieur, l'Italien aperçut une volée de points lumineux dans le ciel grisâtre. Venues des toits des demeures adjacentes à la grande place, des flèches empennées de noir filaient droit sur le petit groupe. Décrivant une haute parabole, les traits porteurs de mort accrurent leur inertie. La population qui ne s'était pas encore dispersée, poussa des cris de panique à l'idée de se faire embrocher. Pour Oreste, il devenait urgent d'en terminer avec ceux qui leur barraient le passage. A l'instant où cette pensée l'effleura, le jeune Libyen était à ses côtés.

- Raul, dégage la voie pour Fares !

Le Mexicain afficha un sourire carnassier, tandis qu'il envoyait valser l'adversaire qu'il tenait. Il réunit une certaine quantité d'énergie dans son bras droit qui se mit à luire en conséquence.

- _La Palma del Gigante _! clama-t-il en frappant les pavés de sa main ouverte, comme s'il voulait les pousser vers l'avant.

L'attaque, bien que d'une puissance atténuée, provoqua une vibration dans le sol, le faisant trembler dans un périmètre donné et beaucoup furent précipités à terre par ce soudain déséquilibre. Puis, une langue de pierre d'une soixantaine de centimètres d'épaisseur émergea depuis les dalles, telle l'échine d'un être mythique ; une voie royale venait de faire son apparition au sein du tumulte.

Le frémissement du terrain parvint jusqu'à Tristan, même si celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, tant ses perceptions étaient focalisées sur Mei Ling. L'adolescente semblait être la proie d'un effroyable cauchemar qui la tétanisait. S'approchant à pas lents et mesurés, le Français tenta de la faire réagir en lui parlant.

- Mei Ling ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Pas de réponse. Le Chevalier du Capricorne doutait que sa terreur soit due à toute cette violence, vue la façon dont elle avait froidement abattu le chef des brigands quatre jours plus tôt. Il avança davantage, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux corps. Un réflexe purement instinctif lui évita de perdre un œil. Pareille à une bête traquée, la Chinoise venait de l'attaquer et sa posture suggérait qu'elle s'apprêtait à recommencer.

- Mei Ling ! C'est moi, Tristan, arrête !

Elle lança un poing aux doigts formant un bec vers son visage et il esquiva cette fois-ci sans difficultés, s'y étant préparé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie tant ?

Pour toute réponse, il essuya une nouvelle frappe. Il l'empoigna à bras le corps pour l'immobiliser. Sa peau était glacée. Prisonnière, elle mordit dans la chair de son épaule, faisant couler le sang, utilisant toutes les ressources à sa disposition pour se libérer, ses muscles tendus à craquer. Son "oppresseur" grogna face à la souffrance. Toutefois, ce fut le goût et l'odeur du fluide carmin ainsi que la chaleur de l'étreinte forcée du Français qui parvinrent, petit à petit, à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit perturbé. Inconsciemment rassurée par ce contact, elle commença à mollir dans ses bras, les yeux papillotants, pour au final se réveiller complètement.

- Lâche-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il atténua la pression, s'empourprant subitement quand il prit la pleine mesure de leur proximité. Elle le repoussa brutalement, mettant une distance nette entre eux. L'adolescente n'eut pas un regard pour la plaie qu'elle avait suscité, pas plus qu'elle n'essuya le liquide qui maculait ses dents et ses lèvres.

Non loin de là, l'action continuait son cours, le Chevalier du Centaure bondissant sur l'appontement crée par celui du Taureau. Il courut tout le long pour se rapprocher de sa position de tir. Aucune raison ne le retenait de déployer son pouvoir puisque sa cible serait le ciel au-dessus de lui. D'un coup rapide amplifié par son cosmos, il engendra une friction dans l'air froid et une étincelle naquit à sa suite. Grossissant, elle prit la forme d'un intense barrage de flammes qui carbonisa le bois des flèches et fit fondre leurs pointes, laissant des larmes de métal brûlant s'écraser sur les pavés. Le Libyen était prêt à essuyer une seconde volée, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Sur les pentes d'ardoises, des corps sans vie finissaient de se vider de leur fluide vital, leurs arcs brisés. Un duo de silhouettes se dressait au-dessus d'eux. Leurs armes, un sabre à lame droite pour l'une et une paire de _kodachi_ pour l'autre, dégouttaient du précieux liquide écarlate.

- Heureusement que nous avions pris l'initiative de grimper ici pour observer les lieux, dit la plus petite des formes encapuchonnées.

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient eu besoin de notre aide, Ayame, répondit son compagnon. Celui qui a lancé cette salve de feu aurait très bien pu la réitérer à plusieurs reprises. Et d'après le déroulement de la bataille, notre intervention n'aura eu que peu d'impact. Cependant, j'ai comme l'impression que leur acte n'a pas reçu le meilleur accueil.

Il désigna du doigt l'otage maintenu en respect par le chef de la garde de la souveraine.

- Bah, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait aisément le … (Sa phrase fut stoppée nette par la décharge électrique qui circula à la surface de sa peau.) Quelque chose de terrible se prépare en bas, Rikimaru, augura-t-elle sombrement.

Brillants d'une aura oscillante, les assaillants qui n'avaient pas été maîtrisés intensifièrent leurs cosmos, tendant à la sublimation.

_Leur organisme ne tiendra pas s'ils continuent comme ça,_ songea Oreste. _A moins qu'ils …_

Confirmant ses pensées, ils se mirent à courir, se dirigeant inéluctablement en direction de la reine d'Asgard en hurlant de rage. Ils semblaient avoir oubliés jusqu'à la présence même des étrangers qui les avaient retenus. Le Chevalier d'Or comprit qu'ils venaient de se lancer dans une charge suicidaire afin de remplir à coup sûr leur objectif en se faisant exploser.

- Il faut les arrêter, vite ! prévint-il ses compagnons, tandis qu'il flamboyait d'une aura dorée. _Pioggia di Squame _!

Le halo qui nimbait sa personne enfla soudainement et une couche de petites écailles de pure énergie couvrit son avant-bras gauche. D'un mouvement en éventail, il les projeta. Les lamelles aux bords acérés allèrent directement se ficher dans les jambes d'une dizaine de bombes humaines. L'impact les fit chuter à mi-parcours en leur arrachant des râles de douleur. La tournure des évènements prit de court Fares et Raul qui n'agirent pas assez rapidement l'autre moitié des agresseurs allait toucher au but. Un cri jaillit alors depuis les restes épars de la foule :

- Ma reine ! Non !

Un inconnu s'extirpa de la multitude, fonçant à vive allure vers la gigantesque statue, tandis que son cosmos aux nuances nacrées explosait.

- _Frossen Bolverk _!

Un air glacial et mordant s'éleva en volutes depuis les marches recouvertes de neige, juste devant la position qu'occupait la Blanche Dame ainsi que ceux qui l'entouraient. Rapidement, la vapeur glacée se figea, gagnant en masse et en substance. Un épais mur de glace se forma, là où il n'y avait rien quelques instants auparavant. Ne faisant rien pour infléchir leur course, les sacrifiés s'écrasèrent avec un bruit semblable au tonnerre sur la paroi hivernale. Les détonations creusèrent d'énormes cratères dans le sol, envoyant des pavés voler en tout sens et provoquant de nombreuses fissures dans le rempart édifié par le cosmos du mystérieux sauveteur. L'explosion souleva la matière poudreuse et sa chaleur la transforma en une brume opaque. Alors que les bras abritant les visages se baissaient et que le brouillard commençait à retomber, tous purent contempler l'étendue des dégâts que cette ultime action avait causés. Macabre spectacle, des hommes et des femmes – nobles comme simples passants –, se traînaient en gémissant, tenant des corps aux membres blessés, écrasés par les pierres ou arrachés par la déflagration. Une épouvantable odeur de chair brûlée et d'entrailles déchirées flottait dans l'air. Et au centre de ce chaos, la souveraine d'Asgard, imperturbable, gronda un ordre. Les lanciers encore vivants, et en état, réagirent instinctivement à ses paroles et se dispersèrent tels une meute de loups en chasse. Sous les yeux arrondis par la surprise des envoyés du Sanctuaire, les hommes d'armes les encerclèrent, abaissant leurs piques dont les pointes s'arrêtèrent à une distance dangereusement proche de leurs personnes. A l'instar du Chevalier d'Orion, toujours menacé d'une lame sur sa gorge, ils semblaient être en état d'arrestation et faits prisonniers ; de même que le créateur du mur salvateur et les derniers ennemis.

Hors de portée de cette répression depuis sa position surélevée, Ayame était encore sous le choc. Le sang et la mort, elle connaissait. Mais ce à quoi elle venait d'assister avait été si brutal et si meutrier qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le temps de se cuirasser contre l'horreur qui en découlait. Elle essaya de dissimuler son malaise derrière une légéreté feinte :

- Apparemment, la reconnaissance, ce n'est pas leur truc.

Scalde :

Le scalde est un poète scandinave du Moyen-âge, essentiellement du IXème au XIIIème siècle. Sa poésie strophique, avec ou sans refrain, volontairement sans lyrisme, à la formulation stéréotypée, loue des personnages, récapitule un lignage, expose des sentiments personnels ou décrit un bel objet.

Umbo :

Terme latin désignant toute pièce formant saillie sur une autre surface. D'où une pluralité de sens dans cette langue correspondant ici à la pointe, le cône ou le dôme se trouvant au milieu d'un bouclier. Souvent en métal, l'umbo servait de renfort, protégeait le poing tenant la protection, repoussait et détournait les coups et jouait quelquefois dans la mêlée le rôle d'arme contondante ou perforante.

Jarl :

Titre de noblesse équivalent à celui de comte ou de duc en langue scandinave.

_La Palma del Gigante :_

La Paume du Géant

_Pioggia di Squame :_

Pluie d'Ecailles

_Frossen Bolverk :_

Rempart Gelé


	13. Chapter 10 : Appel à la Guerre - Partie1

_25 janvier 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, Völkengard_

Les étoiles illuminaient le voile de la nuit au-dessus de la ville, telles des broches scintillantes que l'on aurait fixées à une obscure tenture. Le vent du Nord soufflait dans les rues de la capitale comme s'il s'efforçait de chasser l'horrible fragrance qui l'empuantissait, l'emprisonnant dans ses rets aériens pour la disperser ailleurs. Par chance, il ne le faisait pas près des fenêtres du château, masse sombre se découpant sur les pans de la montagne qui le soutenait. Pourtant, pour les sept individus enfermés dans les basses-fosses de la forteresse du dirigeant d'Asgard, l'air semblait toujours receler la même saveur âcre. De par leur nombre, ils avaient été placés dans deux cellules mitoyennes situées au cœur des fondations. D'une superficie plutôt réduite, ces dernières permettaient d'accueillir, au mieux, quatre détenus à la fois. La seule lumière qui parvenait à y faire valoir ses droits était celle des torches qui brûlaient dans le couloir. Passant à travers les étroits barreaux en haut de l'épaisse porte en bois, elle traçait de maigres rayons obliques qui fragmentaient l'ombre régnant dans le cachot. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une glaciale humidité et d'une tenace odeur nauséabonde d'excréments humains, bien qu'à la satisfaction des nouveaux locataires, les baquets d'aisance étaient vides à leur arrivée et l'était toujours depuis.

Un poing s'abattit sur la paroi rocheuse qui constituait le principal matériau de la geôle – celle-ci n'étant rien d'autre qu'une cavité creusée dans la pierre. Le coup ayant été donné plus par contrariété que réelle conviction, il n'eut guère d'effet. Au pire, le plafond aurait pu s'effondrer sur eux.

- Je ne le crois pas ! pesta son auteur, un solide gaillard. On leur sauve les miches et on se retrouve en prison !

- Tu commences sérieusement à te répéter, Raul. Et ça devient lassant à force, l'avertit la forme assise sur l'un des tas de paille qui leur servait de litière.

- Alors sors-nous de là, Gearóid. (Dans la pénombre, il fallait faire un gros effort pour parvenir à distinguer son voisin, cependant, le Mexicain reconnaîtrait son timbre entre mille.) Passer outre les verrous, c'est bien dans tes cordes, non ?

- Mais bien sûr, s'exclama l'Irlandais en se frappant exagérément le front de la paume droite, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt. (Il s'approcha nonchalamment de la cloison et étudia la serrure du bout des doigts :) Impossible de la crocheter sans avoir les bons outils. Hum, je pourrais peut-être essayer de la défoncer avec ta tête. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups de cette façon. On sort et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu la boucles.

- Ah ah, hilarant. Pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas la tienne à la place ? Je peux t'y aider si tu insistes.

- Aucun de vous deux ne se servira du crâne de l'autre comme d'un bélier, c'est compris, assura calmement la voix d'Oreste toute proche.

Un grommellement agacé lui parvint en retour et l'Italien hocha la tête dans les ténèbres de sa propre cellule. Il savait que pour certains, probablement Tristan, ils étaient encore sous le choc de la boucherie survenue plus tôt dans la journée. Et le mutisme paraissait être la réponse pour laquelle ils avaient optés afin d'y faire face. Pour d'autres, ils essayaient de surmonter ça en appliquant les méthodes habituelles des boutades. Non loin de lui, du moins aussi près que le permettait l'espace étriqué, se trouvait Mei Ling, assise dans un coin. Des traces de sang séché, désormais brunâtres, ornaient encore son menton. Pourtant, il avait semblé à l'Italien qu'elle n'avait pas été brutalisée.

_Etrange,_ pensa-t-il.

En face de sa position, il entrevoyait vaguement l'individu les ayant aidés plusieurs heures auparavant. D'un âge similaire à celui des Chevaliers d'Argent, il était grand, pas autant que Raul, mais d'une bonne stature quand même. Ses cheveux d'un blond sable accompagnaient une paire d'yeux gris clair. Et, bien qu'il n'avait été déployé qu'une poignée de secondes, Oreste avait perçu dans son cosmos une puissance suffisante pour appartenir à l'élite des serviteurs d'Athéna – ce qu'il n'était assurément pas. Qui pouvait-il donc être ?

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ton soutien tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il à son encontre. Je m'appelle Oreste et voici Mei Ling, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'adolescente, qui tressaillit de voir leurs identités ainsi révélées.

Réticent à l'idée de fournir une réponse, l'inconnu demeura silencieux avant de lâcher :

- Einar.

- Bien. (Le gardien du Douzième Temple inspira et expira lentement avant de continuer.) Pardonne-moi mes manières abruptes, Einar, mais j'aimerais autant savoir tout de suite dans quel camp tu es.

Les conversations animées se déroulant dans la pièce adjacente se turent brusquement.

- Tu n'es visiblement pas un des nôtres, se mit à énumérer Oreste. Tu es versé dans l'utilisation du cosmos. Et tu as appelé la souveraine de ce royaume, « ta » reine lorsque tu as agi. Ce qui signifie que tu es certainement originaire de cette contrée, seulement tu ne fais pas partie d'un des quelconques corps de garde lui étant assimilé, sinon tu ne serais pas ici avec nous. A moins que l'on ne t'ait placé là que pour nous espionner, chose dont je doute au plus haut point. Pour finir, tu n'étais clairement pas avec les assassins de ce matin puisque tu as défendu leur cible. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? Je ne crois pas. Je réitère donc ma question : à quelle faction appartiens-tu ?

- Je …, commença-t-il en fuyant le regard scrutateur de l'Italien.

Un bruit de lourds pieds bottés résonna dans le couloir, coupant net la conversation dans son élan. La tête casquée d'un garde apparut bientôt entre les barreaux. Il cria un ordre et le verrou de l'imposant panneau de bois s'anima. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, raclant sa base sur le sol de pierre et aussitôt, une violente lumière orangée s'engouffra dans la geôle, les aveuglant temporairement. Un nouvel aboiement sortit de la gorge du capitaine et ses partenaires entrèrent dans la cellule pour en extraire leurs hôtes. Mei Ling adopta une posture digne d'un chat effarouché, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à l'approcher de trop. La Chinoise prit alors les devants et franchit d'elle-même le seuil. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par l'Italien qui, malgré sa vision encore défaillante, aperçut ses compagnons subir un sort identique. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait.

- Personne ne résiste, dit-il. On fait ce qu'ils nous demandent et on reste calme.

Une bourrade dans le dos lui indiqua que leurs geôliers souhaitaient instamment qu'ils les suivent leurs mains posées sur leurs armes signalaient également qu'ils préféraient que les prisonniers ne fassent pas d'histoire.

La file remonta le couloir, passant à côté d'autres portes fermées, en direction d'un escalier en colimaçon, différent de celui qui les avait conduits ici. Le gravir ne leur prit que quelques minutes et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au sommet. Apparemment, ils avaient débouché dans une cour intérieure qui longeait le réfectoire de la caserne. Ils arpentèrent encore deux ou trois passages et parvinrent à un portail qui les mena au-dehors. La fraîcheur nocturne les saisit aussitôt, des nuages de vapeur accompagnant dorénavant leur marche, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient au milieu de la grande aire pavée de l'enceinte. Le sol gelé crissait sous leurs pas comme de vieux os et la neige se creusait, s'imprimant de leurs empreintes. Ils étaient à environ cent mètres de l'entrée du château quand Tristan profita de l'espace dégagé pour essayer de se mettre à la hauteur de Mei Ling. Les gardes ne l'en empêchèrent pas et Oreste jeta un furtif coup d'œil en arrière pour les observer.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il dans un murmure, sans connaître la raison qui le poussait à adopter ce ton de confidence. Tu avais l'air d'aller mal et j'ignorais ce que je pouvais faire pour t'aider. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessée. (Il attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas, puis ajouta :) Sache simplement que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir mordu.

Les traits de la Chinoise demeurèrent figés, seuls ses yeux noirs taillés en amande reflétaient une quelconque émotion. Et il était plus qu'ardu d'y lire quelque chose. Etait-ce de la colère ? Du ressentiment ? Ou une hypothétique reconnaissance muette pour son geste de soutien ? Impossible d'en être certain. A l'image de ses compagnons, le Français s'était très vite rendu compte que Mei Ling préférait ne pas entretenir de contact avec qui que ce fut – d'autant plus si c'était physique. Il n'insista donc pas plus, aspirant au fait que ses excuses empêcheraient peut-être l'adolescente de se renfermer davantage sur elle-même – à condition que ce fût possible. Soupirant intérieurement, Tristan ralentit très légèrement son allure afin qu'une courte distance s'établisse entre eux. Son attention toujours rivée sur le dos de la jeune fille, il ne remarqua pas la tête du Chevalier des Poissons qui reprenait sa position initiale.

Poursuivant son chemin, la petite compagnie aboutit au seuil de la demeure proprement dite du souverain d'Asgard. Composée d'une roche claire – dont la pâle couleur était accrue par une couche de givre –, la robuste construction s'élevait à un niveau bien supérieur à celui des remparts qui l'entouraient. Intégrant ainsi une partie de la matière de la montagne au volume qu'elle occupait. Toute en arches et en tours, la forteresse transpirait la même sensation de force sauvage que ces contrées nordiques, tel la vision d'un fauve juché sur son promontoire. Dès qu'ils parvinrent en face des portes, deux hommes empoignèrent les massifs anneaux de métal enfoncés dans le bois et tirèrent fermement dessus. Pivotant sur leurs gonds, les larges panneaux s'écartèrent, dévoilant le ventre de la "bête". Contrairement à l'architecture extérieure, l'environnement intérieur n'était pas aussi austère. Le hall présentait un espace dégagé avec un plafond haut depuis lequel un lustre suspendu, occupé par des centaines de minuscules lueurs, offrait une ambiance chaleureuse. Sans plus marquer de temps d'arrêt, ils franchirent un escalier et atteignirent un palier duquel partaient plusieurs couloirs ainsi que d'autres volées marches. Ils s'engagèrent dans la galerie principale et aboutirent à l'entrée d'une salle défendue par des sentinelles harnachées de mailles. A leur approche, celles-ci leur débloquèrent l'accès et se remirent au garde-à-vous dans un ensemble impeccable. Les sept prisonniers pénétrèrent alors au sein du lieu de pouvoir où se prenaient les décisions affectant l'intégralité de la nation Asgardienne. A droite et à gauche de la pièce, un foyer exhalait sa clarté ignée, illuminant d'un mélange d'ombres et de flammes les visages des personnes composant l'auditoire.

De chaque côté d'une ligne imaginaire qui partageait la voie centrale en deux, Gearóid nota qu'une rangée d'hommes en armes se tenait dans une position que l'on aurait difficilement pu qualifier d'autre que raide. Malgré tout, il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'Irlandais que ces derniers réagiraient à la vitesse de l'éclair, si l'ordre leur en était donné. Il aperçut également la petite assemblée formée par les seigneurs survivants, arborant pour la plupart des blessures, certes handicapantes, mais qui ne les avaient pas empêchés de répondre présent à cette entrevue. Leur fierté ne leur aurait pas laissé admettre qu'ils étaient impotents à moins que ce ne soit une réelle curiosité qu'ils les aient poussé à y prendre part. Et au milieu de ce tableau, sur un trône d'un noir velouté, la reine Ylva, flanquée du chef de sa garde et de la Haute Prêtresse d'Odin, les considérait d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle était vêtue d'une nouvelle robe et, en-dehors du bras meurtri qui reposait sur son giron, rien ne venait rappeler l'agression qu'elle avait subie plus tôt dans la matinée. D'une main ferme, les gardiens intimèrent à leurs détenus de s'agenouiller à présent qu'ils étaient face à la souveraine. Se pliant de mauvaise volonté à cette contrainte, ils entendirent bientôt une voix au timbre clair, porteuse d'un flot de paroles. Les compagnons s'entreregardèrent, aucun n'ayant compris la moindre syllabe, en-dehors d'une ou deux pour Oreste et Tristan. En réponse à leurs interrogations, la cinquantenaire, dont une vilaine ecchymose colorait la tempe droite d'une nuance de bleu et de violet purpurin, s'exprima à son tour :

- Mon nom est Sosia, Haute Prêtresse d'Odin, notre dieu tutélaire. Notre langue usuelle semble vous être inconnue, néanmoins vous parlez celle de ceux qui se sont ouverts à l'Univers, aussi il m'incombe de vous rapporter mots pour mots les paroles de la reine Ylva. Actuellement, sa Majesté se demande si elle doit vous remercier de lui avoir probablement sauvé la vie, à elle et à son peuple, ou s'il faut vous faire torturer. Ceci, dans le but de connaître la raison qui a conduit des étrangers tels que vous à s'introduire au royaume d'Asgard dans le plus grand secret.

Ainsi débuta un interrogatoire en canon pour les envoyés du Domaine Sacré.

- Inutile donc d'y aller par quatre chemins. Quelle est votre identité et comment expliquez-vous votre présence en ces terres ?

Sans que cela ne l'étonne, Oreste prit naturellement l'initiative de représenter ses compagnons ceux-ci semblèrent d'ailleurs lui laisser le champ libre.

- Votre Majesté, veuillez pardonner l'impudence de ma demande, mais pourrais-je d'abord m'enquérir des conséquences de l'attaque de ce matin ? Les victimes ont-elles été nombreuses ?

Sous le coup de la tristesse, les yeux bleus saphir de la Blanche Dame se voilèrent l'espace d'un instant. Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit rapidement et satisfit la curiosité du jeune homme, étrangement convaincue du réel intérêt qu'il paraissait porter envers son peuple.

- Dix-neuf de mes citoyens sont décédés et plus d'une vingtaine ont été blessés à des degrés divers. Maintenant, quelle est votre réponse ?

Irrité, Oreste se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. S'il n'avait pas été enfermé, il aurait pu sauver certaines de ces personnes, il en était persuadé.

- Nous sommes des Chevaliers au service de la déesse Athéna, annonça-t-il finalement.

Un léger tressaillement trahit la surprise de la représentante du dieu borgne. La reine haussant un sourcil à son encontre, cette dernière lui répéta ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pareils aux bruissements d'une nuée d'insectes, des chuchotements bourdonnèrent au sein de l'auditoire et, à son tour, la souveraine passa du désappointement à une attitude plus circonspecte. Mentalement, L'Italien nota qu'Einar ne prit pas la peine de démentir cette affirmation.

- Votre utilisation du pouvoir divin, reprit la femme à la tresse opaline en traduisant le discours de la reine, ainsi que les "boîtes" en métal que les gardes de la cité ont découvertes dissimulées sous un tas de paille tendent à prouver vos dires. (A la mention de leurs Armures mises sous clé, une certaine tension s'installa parmi les jeunes gens.) Toutefois, cela ne répond qu'à la première de mes interrogations.

Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, le gardien du Douzième Temple avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre de la réponse qu'il était sur le point de fournir.

- Votre Majesté, vous le savez certainement, la protection du monde a échu à Athéna, il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires. Aussi, conformément aux directives de notre déesse, nous avons organisé le présent périple avec la seule ambition d'enquêter sur une potentielle menace. Un danger qui pourrait se matérialiser sous la forme d'un objet très ancien, similaire à un antique artefact, et apporter le malheur sur vos terres. Nos intentions consistaient simplement en une discussion avec votre pouvoir central, afin d'obtenir des renseignements qui auraient pu nous aider dans notre quête. Le destin semble avoir voulu que notre rencontre ait lieu aujourd'hui, dans les tragiques circonstances que l'on connaît et mes compagnons, et moi-même, en sommes profondément navrés.

A l'instar d'Athéna, Oreste préférait ne pas mentionner la vision à l'origine de leur voyage. Mieux valait s'en tenir à des explications que l'on pouvait qualifier de rationnelles, plutôt que de mêler le surnaturel à ça et faire passer sa déclaration pour un quelconque coup de bluff. Certes, il avait grossi un peu le trait en parlant de malheur - quoique à bien y réfléchir, c'était probablement ce qui allait se produire –, mais autant paraître convaincant.

La Blanche Dame ne répliqua rien pendant une poignée de minutes. Son esprit semblait analyser les propos précédemment cités à la manière d'un joueur d'échec, tentant de prédire les mouvements de son adversaire pour mieux le contrer. A ce moment-là, l'homme à sa gauche se pencha vers elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette salle, les yeux verts d'eau de l'Italien se posèrent sur lui. Il s'agissait de l'individu qu'il avait déjà vu aux côtés de la reine plusieurs heures auparavant. Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, un visage taillé à la serpe et doté d'un regard brun prédateur, celui-ci obtint vite l'attention de la trentenaire et lui glissa un message à l'oreille.

- Je pense que vos regrets sont sincères, cependant, ce que je crois s'arrête là. Le chef de ma garde, Gorahk, m'a laissé entendre une toute autre version de ce récit. Pour lui, vous êtes bel et bien des Chevaliers, mais vous appartenez à une faction rebelle, peut-être même êtes-vous des mercenaires. De ceux que notre histoire retient sous le nom de Mal Noir.

Oreste eut des difficultés à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à l'ordre des Chevaliers renégats du Sanctuaire il ignorait que ces derniers avaient œuvré à Asgard. Le jeune homme espéra que son étonnement ne serait pas perçu comme le fait trompeur d'avoir été percé à jour.

- Toujours d'après ce que nos ancêtres nous ont légués en terme de connaissances sur les divinités extérieures, poursuivit-elle, la réputation d'Athéna dans le domaine de l'intervention personnelle n'est plus à faire. Comme vous l'avez rappelé, votre déesse défend la planète et en ce sens, son statut aurait dû la contraindre à vous accompagner. Ici, ce n'est pas son territoire. Et si en effet, vous avez été mandatés, pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas suivie ? Pourquoi, alors que votre tâche revêt une telle importance ?

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna :

- Tout simplement parce que vous avez menti. Votre présence n'est nullement due à une mission sacrée. Ce qui vous a poussé à venir à Asgard, c'est l'appât du gain. Mes ennemis vont ont engagés pour m'assassiner et dans ce but, vous avez élaboré une macabre mise en scène au cours de laquelle vous deviez me sauver la vie. Ceci, afin d'entrer dans de bonnes prédispositions à mon égard. Dans ces conditions, vous auriez eu tout le loisir de m'abattre ou même de corrompre mes gens et de les retourner contre moi. Malheureusement pour vous, cela n'a pas fonctionné et vous essayez de rattraper la situation en inventant une histoire pathétique.

- Votre Altesse, ce …, tenta le Chevalier du Capricorne.

- On ne rattrape rien du tout ! s'insurgea Raul. Nous …

Les notes métalliques d'une dizaine d'épées impatientes coulissant dans leurs fourreaux résonnèrent.

- Tristan ! Raul !

Le Mexicain voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais un coup d'œil appuyé d'Oreste le contraignit à abandonner.

- Votre Majesté, votre raisonnement est brillant, toutefois, il n'est plausible que dans le cas où nous sommes effectivement une menace pour votre personne. Or, je puis vous certifier que ce n'est pas le cas.

Gorahk intervint tout à coup et la Haute Prêtresse traduisit :

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit.

Le chef de la garde fit signe à l'un des hommes postés près d'une petite porte donnant accès à la salle du trône. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une silhouette que les protecteurs de la déesse aux Yeux Pers identifièrent sans peine. Encadrés par deux gardes, le vieux meneur de la compagnie itinérante entra d'un pas traînant. Ses traits étaient tirés et il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les accusés, les gardant baissés vers le sol.

- Je vous présente Folmer, le responsable de la troupe d'artistes la plus reconnue dans tout le royaume, même si vous l'ignoriez sans doute. Maître conteur, l'enjoignit-il, répétez-nous ce que vous m'avez rapporté tout à l'heure.

- Oui, hum. (Il se racla la gorge, paraissant mal à l'aise.) Je … J'ai rencontré ces personnes il y a neuf jours dans la province sud et elles m'ont menacé pour que je les convoie jusqu'ici. Ils ne me l'ont pas dit directement, mais leur attitude était des plus équivoques. Ensuite, ils ont profité de mon statut pour franchir les cordons de sécurité de la cité et accéder au temple. Veuillez me pardonner ma reine, je vous ai failli.

_Pourquoi ?_ s'interrogea Oreste. _Pour quelle raison déforme-t-il ce qui s'est produit ? Il est gêné, embarrassé et s'obstine à ne pas nous regarder, c'est incompréhensible. En plus, il y a une sorte de perturbation énergétique qui l'entoure, rendant le tout encore plus étrange._

- Mensonge ! se récria le gardien du Deuxième Temple. Il nous a conduits ici pour nous remercier de l'avoir sauvé de l'attaque d'une bande de brigands !

- Foutaises, fit Gorahk dédaigneux. Altesse, il n'existe pas de groupes suffisamment organisés pour s'en prendre à des voyageurs aussi nombreux. Surtout dans le sud. N'est-ce pas jarl Ingvald ?

_Maintenant, c'est lui qui ment,_ analysa l'Italien._ En tant que chef de la garde, il devrait être au courant des persécutions subies par le peuple. C'est évident qu'il y a un rapport entre les deux._

- Bien entendu. Je vous assure que mon duché est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr, votre Majesté.

Le Chevalier d'Orion avisa l'individu qui venait de parler. C'était un homme replet à la calvitie naissante et au visage constellé de marques laissées par la variole. Son accoutrement, bien que d'excellente facture, restait au même niveau que sa personne laid avec des couleurs criardes de mauvais goût. Tant et si bien qu'il en devenait difficile de distinguer l'emblème à tête de faucon qui émergeait à grande peine de cet amas.

_Il tient plus de la chimère que du rapace,_ ricana-t-il intérieurement, avant de s'arrêter, un nœud au creux de l'estomac. _Attends une minute …_

- Je crois que ceci marque la fin de notre entrevue, acheva d'un ton lugubre la reine à travers Sosia. Le reste de vos aveux sera recueilli par vos tortionnaires. Gardes, emmenez-les.

- Oreste, appela Gearóid à voix basse, tandis qu'on les remettait debout. Regarde le blason du type à face de crapaud.

L'Italien voulut répliquer que ce n'était le moment de plaisanter, mais son regard rencontra alors ce que son compagnon venait d'apercevoir.

- Attendez, votre Majesté ! cria-t-il sans pour autant chercher à se débattre, témoignant de sa non volonté de s'enfuir. C'est vrai, j'ai menti ! Du moins, …

Un signe de la main de la souveraine suffit à réduire la traction que subissait son corps.

- … j'ai omis certains détails.

- Eclairez-nous donc, dit-elle. C'est votre dernière chance.

- Ce que je vous ai raconté plus tôt est la vérité. Nous sommes bien ici sur ordre d'Athéna, afin de retrouver un objet très spécial. Seulement, notre voyage est fondé sur une vision que l'un des nôtres, le Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, a eue. Il appartient à l'ethnie du peuple de Mû, les créateurs de nos Amures et il possède des dons de précognition. Il nous a indirectement mis en garde sur le fait que vous subiriez une tentative d'assassinat. Au début, ce n'était pas clair, mais quand nous avons assisté à la scène devant le temple, nous avons su reconnaître les signes évoqués.

- Ce n'est qu'un tissu d'inepties encore plus tordues que leur premier discours, argua Gorahk.

- Quels signes ? demanda la reine sans prêter attention à la remarque du chef de sa garde, intriguée malgré elle.

Oreste revint sur les images décrites par Arion et les liens qu'ils avaient pu établir entre elles et les évènements de la matinée.

- Les corbeaux font clairement référence à votre couronne et donc à vous, sa détentrice. Le serpent et le loup à deux têtes représentent les armoiries de ceux qui ont essayé de vous tuer. Les conséquences de la réussite de leur plan auraient été la destruction du royaume d'Asgard dans un bain de sang figuré par ce que vous appelez le Ragnarök, il me semble. Toutefois, il manque un élément dans ce récit ; le rapace. Ça aurait pu être une métaphore indiquant la pluie de flèches que Fares a éliminée, mais je crois plutôt qu'il désigne un troisième homme qui voulait votre mort. Celui dont le blason est un faucon.

- Est-ce moi que vous soupçonnez, étranger ! lança tout de go Ingvald, la face empourprée par la colère.

Le Chevalier des Poissons se tourna dans sa direction en réajustant négligemment une mèche de cheveux.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis le seul à porter cet emblème ici.

- C'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas fais attention. Maintenant que vous l'évoquez, cela soulève une question. Êtes-vous le faucon décrit ?

La situation avait basculé et c'était désormais Oreste qui menait l'interrogatoire. Fascinés par son raisonnement, aucun membre de l'auditoire n'osait intervenir. Pas même la reine, elle aussi prise dans l'habile trame tissé par l'Italien.

- Je me suis battu aux côtés des autres jarls, dit Ingvald d'un ton tout à coup moins assuré. Si j'avais été coupable de l'attaque des archers, j'aurais eu toutes les chances de me faire tuer. Il suffit de regarder où ils ont tiré.

- Dans la confusion, répliqua Oreste, personne n'a vu ce que vous faisiez, ni où vous étiez. Ai-je tort ? (Pas un ne pipa mot.) Vous auriez tout à fait pu être ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la bataille. Depuis ma position, j'ai distinctement entendu deux sifflements différents. Le premier est sorti de la bouche d'un homme allongé sur les grandes marches du temple celui que Gearóid a repoussé. Le second, quant à lui …, eh bien ma foi, je peux au moins affirmer qu'il ne venait pas des archers postés sur les toits. En conclusion, on a d'abord lancé un signal qui devait être confirmé par quelqu'un d'autre et ensuite, déclencher l'offensive.

- Je l'ai dit auparavant, renchérit Ingvald, j'affrontais les assassins et …

- C'est exact, vous l'avez déjà expliqué. De plus, comment auriez-vous pu prendre le temps de siffler si vous vous battiez ?

- Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! s'empressa-t-il d'attester.

L'Italien observa tout à tour les seigneurs réunis dans la pièce.

- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été blessé ? Quand je regarde les gens dans cette salle, quasiment tous ont quelques bosses, coupures ou fractures. Or, vous êtes indemne, ce qui se révèle assez bizarre.

- Je … J'ai un don certain … pour l'escrime, bégaya-t-il.

- Excusez-moi de vous dire ça, mais vous n'avez pas du tout l'allure d'un guerrier. Ce serait même le contraire. Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'une façon de vous disculper. (Oreste le fixa droit dans les yeux.) Siffler.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je suis certain de ne pas être le seul à avoir perçut ces sifflements. Si le vôtre est différent alors vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Mais …, laissa-t-il échapper, sa respiration s'emballant.

- J'ai également entendu ces sons, corrobora enfin la souveraine, s'arrachant à la subjugation créée par Oreste. Allez-y, Ingvald. Prouvez-lui qu'il a tort.

Les yeux du jarl volèrent follement du Chevalier à la reine. Il se mit à haleter, poussa un cri en extirpant une dague de sa ceinture et se jeta sur elle. Personne n'eut à intervenir. Comme s'il avait anticipé l'action, Gorahk s'interposa et le transperça de son épée.

- Traître, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tandis que le corps du seigneur s'effondrait contre lui.

L'abondant fluide carmin colora rapidement les vêtements d'Ingvald et ses lèvres prirent une teinte sanguine. Une expression indignée se peignit sur son visage, juste avant que sa tête s'affaisse sur sa large poitrine. La lame achevait de se dégager en émettant un horrible bruit de succion quand une étrange voix s'éleva, rompant l'effet de stupeur provoqué par cette mort soudaine.

- Et il n'est pas le seul. _Spegill Hörund_._ Rjúfa._

Bien qu'il eût du mal à le croire, Oreste comprit que Folmer était l'auteur de ces mots. La silhouette du sexagénaire se mit à osciller d'une manière semblable aux ondulations concentriques créées par une pierre jetée à la surface de l'eau. Elle passa tour à tour d'une allure masculine à une autre plus androgyne, pour finir à celle d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière possédait des cheveux châtains lui descendant jusqu'aux omoplates et de magnifiques yeux vert clair. Une calme assurance pouvait aisément se lire sur son beau visage. Tous les protagonistes versés ou non dans l'usage du cosmos eurent des réactions diverses, allant du simple haussement de sourcils à la libération d'un cri de consternation celui d'un homme de la garde – Kostya, en réalité – se révéla à cette occasion particulièrement bruyant. Seul Einar, observa Oreste, fit exception à la majorité. Pour qu'il en aille ainsi, il devait forcément avoir des liens avec elle. Il était donc bel et bien un Marina.

- Ilsia ? interrogea la Blanche Dame, reconnaissant l'une des servantes du château. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

A partir du jour où celle-ci était entrée à son service, la souveraine avait éprouvé un inexplicable intérêt pour elle. Il s'agissait d'une attitude insolite pour elle, car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prendre note du nom de chacun des individus qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Elle connaissait ceux des dirigeants des duchés et provinces par nécessité et d'autres parce qu'ils la côtoyaient depuis toujours, à l'exemple de sa nourrice. Avec Ilsia, ç'avait été différent.

- Je vous prie de me pardonner, reine Ylva, mais Ilsia n'a jamais existé. En réalité, je m'appelle Narya et je suis une servante de Poséidon, le dieu grec des Mers. (Elle se pressa de poursuivre avant qu'une pluie de questions ne s'abatte sur elle.) J'ai conscience que cela représente beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps, toutefois, tant que nous en sommes à démasquer des traîtres, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Votre Majesté, je pense que vous devriez être avertie que Gorahk est de mèche avec vos ennemis. Je voulais attendre encore un peu avant de le confondre, mais l'intervention des Chevaliers d'Athéna m'a convaincue que je devais tenter ma chance dès à présent. Ces gens sont sincères. Ils ont réellement aidé Folmer et sa compagnie. J'ai dû prendre son apparence après avoir appris que des hommes agissant sur l'ordre de Gorahk le cherchait. Je les ai devancés et ai enjoint Folmer de me raconter ce qu'il savait sur les étrangers vous ayant sauvée. Après cela, je lui ai conseillé de se cacher et c'est donc moi que les soldats ont emmenée. Une fois face à Gorahk, j'ai été expressément convaincue de lui révéler les informations dont je disposais si je ne voulais pas voir "ma" compagnie connaître un tragique accident. A la suite de quoi, j'ai dû remplacer le vrai récit par la version que vous avez entendue.

Les yeux du chef de la garde s'étrécirent dangereusement.

- C'est toi qui utilises des artifices pour te transformer et c'est moi, l'ennemi. Tu ne doutes de rien, femme ! Je suis un loyal défenseur de son Altesse. Je viens encore de le prouver à l'instant en tuant l'un de ceux qui conspirent à sa perte.

- Je peux abuser l'esprit des gens en modifiant mon apparence, mais le contrôler, c'est m'accorder bien plus de pouvoir que je n'en possède. Quant à votre intervention, peut-être a-t-elle été motivée par la peur de voir le seigneur Ingvald révéler des choses embarrassantes ?

- Je n'ai pas à subir les insultes d'une putain qui écarte les jambes dès que l'un de mes hommes le lui demande !

- Je préfère le terme de courtisane, répliqua Narya, loin de s'offusquer des paroles du chef de la garde. (Un rictus de mépris défigura le visage de Mei Ling à l'écoute de ces mots.) Et c'est grâce à mes talents dans ce domaine que j'ai eu connaissance de ce qui provoquera votre chute, Gorahk.

- Ha, ce ne sont que des mots dans le vent !

- Ilsia, voulut interjeter Kostya, qu'est-ce …

- Il suffit ! gronda la Blanche Dame. (Sa voix avait retenti tel le tonnerre lors des tempêtes le long des côtes, figeant les deux protagonistes dans leur joute verbale.) Ilsia, Narya ou qui que tu sois, tu portes là de lourdes accusations. En outre, Gorahk a effectivement raison en soutenant que ta conduite ne joue guère en ta faveur.

- Votre Majesté, tempéra Narya, durant tout le temps où j'ai été à votre service, accédant à vos appartements comme bon me semblait, j'aurais pu vous assassiner mille fois. De par ma source, j'étais au courant de certains de vos voyages dans les provinces avoisinantes. Pourtant, je n'ai saisi aucune des chances qui s'offraient à moi, car tel n'était pas mon dessein. Mon but n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais de vous nuire.

La jeune femme se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, hésitante sur les mots à employer. Lorsque l'on devenait le dirigeant d'une nation, il fallait apprendre à dissimuler ses émotions. Or, à ce moment précis, elle était troublée. Elle connaissait assez bien Gorahk, du moins le pensait-elle, pour savoir qu'il possédait une capacité à garder son flegme en toutes circonstances. Et pourtant, elle se rendait aisément compte qu'il perdait pied, contrant Narya par des phrases bêtement agressives. Le cœur de la reine saignait à l'idée de poursuivre cette discussion alors que son esprit, son instinct, lui hurlait de continuer. Non pas qu'elle se soit entichée de lui, car elle le voyait plutôt à la manière d'un grand frère, mais parce que Gorahk avait été un conseiller honnête lui témoignant souvent son soutien. Durant les durs moments suivants la mort de son époux, cinq ans et demi auparavant, beaucoup parmi les nobles s'étaient mis à médire sur les curieuses circonstances du décès du monarque. D'après leurs dires, la reine l'avait fomenté afin de prendre sa place dans un élan d'ambition dévorante. Principale conséquence de ce mensonge, la formation d'un mouvement s'opposant à ce qu'une femme seule gouverne le royaume. Le chef de la garde, loyal à son roi de son vivant, avait réitéré son serment de fidélité envers elle, établissant une base de confiance sur laquelle elle avait pu s'appuyer. Toutefois, en l'espace d'une journée, de nombreuses lézardes étaient venues affaiblir cette structure, tant et si bien qu'elle ne savait plus à qui se fier. Et ces gens apparaissaient au moment où tout semblait basculer. Pouvait-elle réellement qualifier cela de coïncidence ? Elle inspira, sa décision prise, et dit d'une voix atone :

- En temps normal, tu croupirais déjà dans une cellule sans avoir pu prononcer une parole de plus. Néanmoins, les récentes circonstances étant loin d'être ordinaires, tu as gagné le droit d'aller jusqu'au bout de ton plaidoyer.

- Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse.

- Majesté, s'offusqua le chef de la garde, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser continuer à me calomnier impunément.

- Gorahk, laissez-la terminer.

- Bien.

Elle ressentit une froideur inhabituelle dans sa réponse, ce qui eut pour effet de la rassurer encore moins.

- Vous m'avez traitée de putain, reprit Narya en usant du terme outrancier, et nombre de vos hommes vous donneraient raison puisqu'ils se vantent de m'être passés dessus. Seulement, mes faveurs n'ont été accordées qu'à un seul d'entre eux. (Son regard vert clair se riva sur Kostya, qui ressembla pour le coup à un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant à happer frénétiquement de l'air.) Il a beau être arrogant et doté d'un certain … ego, il n'en reste pas moins dévoué à la couronne. Je le jugerai même incapable de susciter un complot. C'est lui qui m'a implicitement appris que Gorahk ne transmettait pas correctement les rapports sur les affaires du royaume.

- Explique-toi, lui intima la reine Ylva, de plus en plus inquiète, sentant une distance se creuser entre elle et le quarantenaire, alors qu'il n'était qu'à tout au plus un mètre de sa position.

- Majesté, saviez-vous que plusieurs attaques avaient eu lieu dans les provinces Est et Nord il y a deux semaines ?

- Non.

- Ou dans celle de l'Ouest, il y a quatre mois ?

Celle-ci garda le silence.

- Est-ce la vérité ? s'enquit-elle finalement dans un souffle, prenant à témoin l'assemblée de jarls ainsi que Kostya, l'évidente source de Narya.

- O… Oui, votre Altesse, répondit le porteur d'un blason figurant une ronce rouge sur champ noir. (Elle reconnut en lui le fils aîné du seigneur Hrafnar.) Nos gens ont été la cible de nombreux préjudices et dans notre incapacité à gérer ce problème dans notre propre fief, mon père a décidé de requérir votre appui pour y remédier. Un courrier vous a été adressé, cependant, nous sommes restés sans nouvelle.

- Il en va de même pour moi, confirma également un autre jarl.

Maintes déclarations abondèrent dans le sens de ces dernières.

- C'est incompréhensible, jugea Kostya, oubliant un temps qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation par la faute de Narya. La procédure veut que toutes ces missives soient passées entre les mains du capitaine après que je les lui aie personnellement transmises. Ensuite, eh bien, j'imagine qu'elles sont délivrées à la reine.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

- Aucun fait touchant de près ou de loin à des pillages ou des villages rasés n'est parvenu jusqu'à vous, ajouta la servante de Poséidon. Certainement ont-ils été effacés ou alors modifiés. Et je ne cite là que des éléments récents, ceux dont j'ai connaissance. Pourquoi croyez-vous que votre peuple vous déteste de plus en plus ?

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que le chef de votre garde ne soit pas intervenu lorsque Gearóid a neutralisé vos agresseurs ? renchérit Oreste après que l'Irlandais lui eut glissé l'information.

Il avait préféré laisser le Marina deviser pour en apprendre autant que possible son unique regret fut qu'Einar n'en révèle pas davantage.

- Vous avez vécu dans un monde mensonges et de duperies, conclut doucement Narya. Un univers d'illusions où la vérité prend l'apparence qu'on veut bien lui donner. Ou celle qui nous arrange, glissa-t-elle à l'encontre de Gorahk.

Mécaniquement, la Haute Prêtresse traduisit ses mots. Le visage fermé, la Blanche Dame considéra le capitaine.

- Go…

Une ombre paraissait soudainement avoir masqué ses traits.

- Je devrais avoir honte, lâcha-t-il, amer, pour lui-même. Etre coincé par des gamins et une catin. (Son faciès assombri se tourna vers la reine.) Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si vous n'aviez pas résisté aujourd'hui. A partir de maintenant, la voie sur laquelle vous vous êtes engagé sera pavée par la souffrance.

Affectés par un invisible signal de sa part, six de ses subordonnés s'emparèrent de leurs armes et sortirent du rang, s'avançant en direction du trône. Leurs mains entravées, les Chevaliers se retrouvèrent relégués au rang de spectateurs au cours de la bataille. Cette dernière se résuma à un éphémère moment de violence, se soldant par le trépas des assaillants en l'espace d'une poignée de minutes. Le calme s'instaura à nouveau, permettant de réaliser qu'au cours de la brève mêlée, le chef de la garde avait pris la fuite.

_Il s'est échappé par l'un des passages secrets_, comprit la reine Ylva.

Demeurée assise durant l'échauffourée, elle se leva de son siège, en proie à un tourbillon d'agitation intérieure.

- Majesté, tenta l'un des soldats en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le stoppa aussitôt d'un geste.

- Sonnez le tocsin et reliez le plus rapidement possible le fait que Gorahk doit être appréhendé, lança-t-elle promptement, saisie d'une brusque paranoïa à l'idée qu'il soit aussi un assassin. Il ne doit en aucun cas réussir à quitter la cité. Personne ne doit en sortir. (Elle lorgna Narya d'un œil noir, comme si tout était de sa faute, puis avisa les corps gisants au sol.) Et retirez-moi ces cadavres.

- A vos ordres.

Très vite, une petite escouade s'en alla au pas de course.

- Gardes, fit-elle à ceux restés postés dans le dos des protecteurs d'Athéna, conduisez ces gens dans les quartiers des invités. Verrouillez les portes et assurez-vous qu'ils n'en sortent sous aucun prétexte. Dans le cas contraire, agissez en conséquence. Tout ce qui vous semblera suspect doit être synonyme de sanction.

- Altesse, protesta Oreste, vous pouvez, non, vous devez nous faire confiance. De même que vos hommes, ces chaînes n'ont aucune chance de nous retenir si nous décidons de nous enfuir et vous le savez parfaitement. Malgré tout, nous avons choisi de ne pas le faire. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante ?

Les éléments dans sa tête se bousculaient, formant un maelstrom nébuleux d'images et de pensées. Elle se représentait sa vie sous la forme d'un puzzle entier dont les morceaux se mettaient soudainement à ne plus correspondre entre eux, et auxquels de nouveaux venaient s'ajouter, rendant l'ensemble encore plus confus et instable, prêt à se disloquer d'un instant à l'autre. A qui s'adresser ? A qui accorder sa confiance désormais ? Ami, ennemi, franchise, ces mots perdaient tout leur sens dans cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas s'engager tête baissée parce que ces gens lui paraissaient amicaux au premier abord – même Narya. Toutes ses actions se devaient d'être mûrement réfléchies.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas, Chevaliers. Tout cela m'est … nécessaire, acheva-t-elle.

Tandis qu'on emmenait les envoyés du Sanctuaire et de Poséidon, Gorahk filait telle une flèche dans les souterrains creusés dans la montagne, écartant les toiles savamment tissées par les araignées. Il connaissait ces tunnels destinés à la sauvegarde de la famille régnante sur le bout des doigts, aussi atteignit-il rapidement la poterne qu'il recherchait. Il appuya sur une pierre légèrement déchaussée par rapport aux autres et un déclic lui indiqua que le passage venait de se débloquer. L'homme déboucha quelque part au second niveau de la capitale, près d'une fontaine d'où coulait une eau fraîche et pure. Il s'en aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises. L'échec lui coûtait, il devait le reconnaître. A l'époque, l'ébauche de ce qui allait devenir son plan lui était apparu durant son sommeil. Comme si son inconscient se dissociait de sa personne, prenant une forme éthérée sans plus de substance qu'un courant d'air et aux contours vaguement définis pour s'adresser à son esprit. Elle lui avait alors brossé un portrait exact de ce qui résidait au plus profond de son âme. La mise à nu d'un intense et ambitieux désir de pouvoir que Gorahk ne pouvait contester. Un mois plus tard, l'époux de la reine connaissait une fin malheureusement tragique. Tous les détails étaient clairs dans sa tête. D'abord le roi mourrait, puis sa femme éprouverait de plus en plus de mal à asseoir son autorité autorité déclinante grâce au travail de sape des seigneurs locaux qui oeuvreraient contre elle. Encore un an ou deux et Gorahk, dont l'emprise sur Ylva augmentait de jour en jour, aurait pu lui demander de l'épouser, la convaincant du bien-fondé de leur union pour le royaume. Son poing s'abattit sur le rebord de la fontaine, les os de sa main vibrant sous le choc. Malheureusement, la Blanche Dame conservait une volonté de fer et il avait réalisé que ses manigances étaient vouées à l'échec. Ainsi, un mois avant la cérémonie, son alter ego spectral l'avait convaincu de la tuer. Si tout s'était parfaitement déroulé, il aurait laissé la jeune femme se faire occire et en retour, il aurait châtié les traîtres – une surprise pour eux – passant pour un héros aux yeux du peuple. Bien entendu, il aurait prétendu au préalable que la souveraine l'avait désigné comme successeur. Seulement, encore une fois, ses agissements s'étaient vus contrecarrés par ces Chevaliers. Plus leur récit avançait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il perdait l'approbation de la reine. Dans sa déroute, il avait été contraint de tuer Ingvald, car ce couard aurait fini par tout leur raconter. La colère n'était pas une solution se convainquit-il. Récemment, il avait reçu un étrange message lui indiquant un lieu et une date de rencontre convenue d'ici à trois jours. L'auteur de la missive paraissait être un personnage désireux d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé des opposants au régime actuel. Il savait beaucoup de choses et rien que pour ça, Gorahk se sentait obligé de faire sa connaissance. L'ancien chef de la garde se dirigea vers l'écurie la plus proche et empoigna une selle qu'il déposa sur le dos d'un robuste étalon. A peine venait-il de la fixer que l'alarme de la capitale se mit à carillonner. D'un coup de talon dans les flancs de l'animal, il partit à fond de train en direction du quartier marchand, les sabots de son cheval projetant des étincelles orangées dans la nuit.

Sur un toit à plusieurs rues de là se trouvait la silhouette encapuchonnée de Ayame. Rikimaru l'avait laissé seule pour patrouiller dans un autre secteur en espérant qu'elle entreprendrait une attitude similaire de son côté. En effet, son compagnon était convaincu que si un évènement devait survenir à la suite de l'attaque, cela se passerait certainement le soir même. Adossée à une cheminée, les bras autour des genoux, la jeune femme préférait cependant regarder la pleine lune. Contrairement au ciel de Tokyo pollué par les divers luminaires, ici, le firmament, pareil à une vaste coupole de saphir, était si clair qu'elle pouvait admirer la toile stellaire avec délectation. Un nuage venait de masquer l'astre nocturne, gâchant son observation, lorsqu'elle perçut les puissantes vibrations engendrées par le battant de cloche du tocsin qui résonnait avec de plus en plus de force. Se redressant, elle scruta presque aussitôt les environs sans réellement savoir ce qu'elle cherchait.

_Il doit bien y avoir une raison à tout ce boucan,_ songea-t-elle. _Les Chevaliers se seraient-ils échappés ?_

En se déplaçant vers le bord du toit, elle put d'abord entendre, puis voir le cavalier qui dévalait les rues en trombe. Il était seul, donc sa dernière idée était fausse.

- Il a plutôt l'air pressé. Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence s'il s'agissait d'un simple messager. Mieux vaut le suivre. Et puis, ça me permettra de me réchauffer un peu, ajouta-t-elle en s'étirant.

Débuta pour Ayame une filature qui l'amena à parcourir en long et en large les faîtes verglacés de la capitale, bondissant parfois sur une courte distance pour franchir une ruelle ou un obstacle imprévu tel un chat. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que le cavalier disparaisse de son champ de vision. La jeune femme suivit alors ce qu'elle pensait être le chemin pris par l'homme. Quand elle déboucha au-dessus d'une impasse, elle dut se résoudre à admettre qu'elle avait fait fausse route. Elle le chercha durant une bonne minute, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était ressorti à l'opposé de sa position actuelle. Pour le rattraper, il lui faudrait réaliser un saut de plus de cinq mètres. Se concentrant, elle enflamma son cosmos et le réunit dans ses jambes, leur offrant une supériorité indéniable sur celles d'un humain ordinaire. La moitié inférieure de son corps parée d'une aura aux nuances églantines, elle s'élança. Avalant la distance en quelques secondes, elle prit son impulsion au plus près de ce qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser, laissant des tuiles brisées par le choc derrière elle, et s'envola littéralement. Durant l'espace d'un instant, elle crut flotter dans les airs, puis la gravité la rappela à elle. Remise sur ses pieds, elle reprit sa poursuite.

Gorahk continuait de galoper, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure d'être arrêté. En tant que chef de la garde, il connaissait parfaitement le laps de temps qu'il faudrait pour mettre en branle le système de signaux permettant de communiquer entre les différentes strates de la cité. Il serait dans le quartier marchand avant même que le probable ordre concernant sa capture soit relié à la seconde porte. Soudain, il remarqua une ombre passer au-dessus de lui. Quelqu'un le pourchassait depuis les hauteurs et l'affreuse intuition que cette personne risquait de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa fuite s'imposa à son esprit. Aussi préféra-t-il ralentir en arrivant au niveau du poste de contrôle afin d'avertir ses anciens subordonnés et user de la situation à son avantage.

- Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ? fit l'un d'eux. On a entendu le tocsin et …

- L'un des individus arrêtés ce matin essaie de quitter la cité, répondit-il de manière directe. Il est derrière moi et se sert des toits pour se déplacer au moment où je vous parle. Il est trop tard pour mettre en place un filet ici. Relayez immédiatement l'information à la première porte que ceux-ci puissent réagir. Je m'y rends pour diriger le déroulement des opérations, acheva-t-il en talonnant sa monture.

- A vos ordres !

La raison du changement de son allure avait à peine commencé à intriguer la Kunoichi Lunaire qu'il repartait à pleine vitesse. Certes, son comportement était étrange, mais obtenir l'explication de celui-ci ne l'intéressa pas sur le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que cela lui permettrait d'être bientôt sur lui. Elle atterrit sur le chemin de ronde de la deuxième ceinture de fortifications et plongea à la suite de sa cible, tandis que dans son dos l'éclat de nombreuses torches se mettait à luire successivement.

Du coin de l'œil, Gorahk repéra son poursuivant qui se rapprochait et il prit conscience qu'il n'arriverait pas à le distancer à temps. Il regarda sa main droite, hésitant. Ne préférant pas lâcher la bride de sa monture, il retira le gant de cuir qu'il n'enlevait habituellement jamais, à l'aide de ses dents. Au centre de sa paume se trouvait une cicatrice dont un observateur lambda aurait été bien en peine d'estimer l'origine lame, feu, …, impossible de savoir. En réalité, il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'un vieil et obscur mage des runes. Sa réalisation remontait à plusieurs années et avait été motivée par la volonté de posséder ne serait-ce qu'un avantage sur le commun des mortels. Perdu dans les brumes d'une souffrance indescriptible afin de l'acquérir, des souvenirs lui rappelèrent de quelle façon en faire usage et il prononça l'incantation. Au début, rien ne se produisit. Puis, une sphère ignée de la taille d'une noix apparut. Petit à petit, cette dernière enfla au point d'atteindre un volume un peu plus important qu'un poing. Tournant brusquement la tête vers l'ombre, il lança son bras dans sa direction et la boule de feu suivit la trajectoire indiquée. Avec la célérité de l'éclair, celle-ci fondit sur son traqueur.

Prise au dépourvu par la soudaineté de l'assaut, Ayame évita l'attaque de justesse à l'aide d'une décharge de cosmos, poussant son corps à réagir plus vite. Se décalant sur le côté, elle esquiva le projectile. Toutefois, son regard rivé sur ce qui venait de la dépasser – roussissant un pan de sa cape au passage – l'empêcha d'apercevoir le second tir. Moins ajusté que le précédent, il alla s'écraser près des pieds de la jeune femme, détruisant la portion de toit sur laquelle elle se tenait. Elle tomba dans le vide, au moment où le cavalier fermait le poing dans le but de contenir la terrible douleur grandissante causée par les brûlures du sort. Si la hauteur ne garantissait pas une mort assurée à la Kunoichi Lunaire, les fractures, elles, l'étaient bel et bien. Tâchant de contrôler sa chute, elle se raccrocha à l'extrémité d'un volet que le vent faisait claquer. La fixation émit une plainte métallique face à cette tension imprévue et son épaule gauche manqua se disloquer quand son corps pesa de tout son poids dessus. Se balançant d'avant en arrière, Ayame créa un mouvement de pendule qui, lorsqu'elle eu acquis assez d'élan pour lâcher le panneau de bois, l'aida à atteindre la sûreté d'un balcon, situé deux bons mètres plus loin. Encore secouée par cette issue inattendue, elle parvint tout de même à se hisser sur la rambarde et, à peine rétablie, entreprit de regagner les sommets. Elle avait rapidement enchaîné ces actions, mais durant cet intervalle, la distance se creusa suffisamment entre elle et sa cible pour qu'elle soit quasiment hors de sa portée à présent. Refusant de s'avouer vaincue, la Kunoichi Lunaire reprit sa traque.

L'incertitude du trépas de l'ombre chasseresse pesait sur les pensées de Gorahk. Malgré tout, il demeurait convaincu que son acte avait été suffisant pour le tirer d'affaire. Arrivant en vue de l'immense portail marquant l'entrée de la capitale, il put constater que son message avait bien été transmis. Quelques soldats occupaient effectivement la rue, mais la grosse majorité avait pris position sur les toits.

- Il se déplace vite, leur annonça-t-il. Il devrait être là d'ici peu. Maintenez la formation et préparez-vous.

Une acclamation lui répondit, puis il repartit au trot en direction de la porte et s'adressa aux individus campés devant.

- Vous trois, dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir pour que je puisse passer.

_Une chance pour moi que ce soit eux qui soient de quart, ce soir,_ pensa-t-il.

- Capitaine, demanda l'un d'entre eux, est-ce …

- Oui, j'ai été découvert. Cependant, je reviendrais très bientôt et alors ce sera pour m'emparer du trône.

- Doit-on vous accompagner ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Il est préférable que vous restiez afin de servir au mieux mes intérêts. Maintenant, occupez-vous d'actionner le mécanisme.

Accélérant le rythme, Ayame aperçut très vite le groupe de gardes déployés dans le but de la bloquer et au-delà le battant qui s'entrebâillait. Elle allait devoir presser l'allure. Aucune de ces personnes n'était de taille à l'affronter et en une poignée de secondes, elle pourrait les mettre au tapis. Un bruit dans son dos l'incita à se retourner vivement, ses lames jaillissant hors de leurs fourreaux. Le son du métal rencontrant son semblable résonna dans l'air nocturne. Baissant les yeux sur l'arme qui bloquait la sienne, elle la reconnut.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu arrives, lâcha-t-elle, piquante, tout en dégageant ses _kodachi_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ayame ?

- Pas le temps de discuter, répliqua-t-elle. Il va s'échapper si on reste les bras ballants.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça à un rapport avec le fait que tu t'apprêtes à fondre sur ces hommes ?

- Il me barre le passage, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien contre eux. Celui que je veux, c'est le cavalier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ah, tu m'énerves à la fin ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, l'alarme de la cité a été déclenchée. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait peut-être des Chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'enfuyaient, et puis, j'ai vu ce type filant à bride abattue. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, la cause. C'est le gars qui était avec la reine, ce matin. Sûrement, un conseiller militaire ou quelqu'un occupant un poste similaire. Il n'a donc aucun motif pour quitter la ville de manière précipitée, sauf s'il est coupable.

- Très bien, je te suis, mais évitons de les blesser, d'accord.

- C'était mon intention dès le départ.

Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent à l'assaut et abattirent leurs opposants en quelques frappes précises, sans faire usage de leurs sabres, respectant ainsi leur engagement. Rikimaru dut tout de même rattraper l'un des gardes inconscients qui glissait le long de la pente et le stabilisa. Ensuite, il rejoignit Ayame. Celle-ci se tenait au bord du toit, son regard marron rivé sur le panneau de bois qui venait de se refermer dans un grincement de chaînes.

- Allez, on peut encore y arriver, assura-t-elle.

- On ne pourra pas passer. Les murs sont trop hauts et …

- Il suffit de percer un trou dans la porte, objecta-t-elle. Après, on aura aucun mal à le rattraper.

- Les personnes autour ont de grandes chances d'être balayées par le souffle de l'explosion. Nous ne sommes pas là pour déclencher des conflits, Ayame. Et c'est exactement ce que nous ferons en forçant le passage. De plus, sans nos _Yoroi_, nous ne pourrons maintenir notre vitesse qu'un très court laps de temps. Ce qui se révélera certainement insuffisant.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on ne va rien entreprendre ?

- On doit attendre de savoir ce qu'a donné la rencontre entre les Chevaliers et la souveraine d'Asgard.

- Ils ont été arrêtés. Je ne vois pas ce qui en ressortira.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, cet homme s'est enfui parce qu'il s'est produit un évènement qui l'y a poussé. On peut donc raisonnablement penser que c'est dû à la présence de ces derniers. Quelque chose va forcément survenir. Alors autant ne pas porter préjudice à leur sincérité.

- Comme d'habitude, on patiente et on observe, récita-t-elle avec exaspération.

_29 janvier 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Nord, Village de Norglad_

La monture de Gorahk avait les flancs couverts d'écume lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit village. Ne comptant pas plus d'une trentaine d'habitations, c'était une tranquille bourgade, bien qu'à l'image de la plupart des hameaux ces dernières années, celle-ci soit ceinte d'une palissade aux sommets taillés en pointe. Les portes venaient d'être ouvertes par la milice locale et l'ancien chef de la garde en profita pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, tandis que l'aube se dévoilait, teintant le ciel d'or et de rose. Il y avait très peu de monde à cette heure-là, mais par les fenêtres de l'auberge, il repéra la lumière du feu qui devait crépiter dans l'âtre. Des effluves de cuisson, celles du pain et du gruau, lui parvinrent, portées par le vent, et son ventre grogna en guise de réponse. Il l'ignora et laissa son cheval, tout aussi affamé et fourbu que lui, le guider jusqu'aux écuries. D'énormes nuages de vapeur jaillissaient des naseaux de l'animal lorsqu'il l'abandonna aux bons soins d'un jeune palefrenier, dont la tignasse ébouriffée et les yeux encore collés par le sommeil indiquaient qu'il s'était levé peu de temps auparavant. Peut-être était-ce même son arrivée qui l'avait tiré du lit. Il lança une pièce au garçon qui, après l'avoir adroitement attrapée au vol, la fourra dans sa poche. Gorahk passa le seuil de l'auberge et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle.

Le propriétaire, plutôt maigre par rapport à ce que l'on attendait d'une personne de ce corps de métier, était derrière son comptoir en train d'astiquer consciencieusement une chope en étain. Il n'y avait que cinq tables rectangulaires dans l'établissement et seulement deux d'entre elles comptaient des occupants. Un groupe d'individus formait une assemblée autour de la première – certainement des membres d'une caravane marchande – alors que la seconde n'accueillait qu'un seul homme. Assis sur le banc, dos au mur, les bras croisés, il paraissait somnoler devant le bol fumant qu'on lui avait servi en guise de petit déjeuner, indifférent au brouhaha des conversations. Une sorte d'attraction irrésistible amena Gorahk à s'approcher de lui. Le détaillant, il remarqua qu'il portait une tenue de cuir clouté qui laissait dénudés ses bras musclés, marqués par de longues cicatrices blanchâtres. Sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, l'ancien chef de la garde s'installa en face de l'inconnu. Quand ce dernier releva la tête, Gorahk s'aperçut qu'il avait la cinquantaine passée et un visage buriné. Le noir et l'argent se disputaient la domination au sein de sa courte barbe et de ses cheveux, et le second semblait en passe de l'emporter. Le vieil homme avait tout l'air d'un simple guerrier endurci, un mercenaire probablement, et sur l'instant, il se demanda pour quelle raison il avait ressenti ce désir de l'accoster.

- Etes-vous …, commença-t-il.

- Gorahk, c'est ça ? s'enquit l'inconnu de but en blanc.

L'interrogé marqua un temps d'arrêt. Par quel hasard cet homme pouvait-il connaître son nom ? D'ordinaire, la présente situation l'aurait conduit à une évidente retenue, mais était-elle encore possible à ce stade-là ?

- En effet.

- Je m'appelle Holdyrr. Mettez-vous à l'aise. Commandez quelque chose de chaud.

Pleinement éveillé, l'étrange personnage affichait désormais un air tranquille tout en mangeant allègrement le contenu de son écuelle.

- Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé ? s'enquit-il entre deux bouchées.

- Comment s'est passé quoi ?

- Votre plan pour assassiner la reine Ylva, bien entendu.

Gorahk resta interdit une bonne minute. La conversation prenait une tournure vraiment dérangeante et avoir le dessous dans celle-ci était inacceptable pour lui.

- Vous savez que vous pourriez être arrêté pour avoir proféré de telles paroles, lança-t-il en redressant les épaules.

- Sans doute, reconnut Holdyrr. Mais ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez le faire.

L'ancien chef de la garde se hérissa tout d'abord face à cette offense personnelle, avant d'admettre la justesse des propos.

- D'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations ? chercha-t-il à se renseigner au lieu d'invectiver son voisin.

- D'une connaissance commune, affirma Holdyrr.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre, avoua Gorahk.

- Est-ce que cela vous aide davantage, si je vous évoque la présence d'une sorte de conseiller spectral ? Ces apparitions sont très rares, mais à chaque fois qu'elles se produisent, vous vous réveillez avec d'ambitieux projets qui correspondent toujours à vos plus profonds désirs.

- C'est … impossible, déclara l'ancien chef de la garde d'une voix blanche. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça. A moins d'être …

- Quoi ? Un mage des runes ? Une créature surnaturelle ? (Holdyrr gloussa.) Non, je ne suis rien de tout cela. J'ai simplement été mis au courant par celui qui joue le rôle de l'inspirateur de vos idées.

- Alors, j'ai été manipulé depuis le début, réalisa Gorahk, dépité.

- Je dirais plutôt guidé. Vous n'êtes pas l'unique individu à avoir été contacté. Pourtant, je ne vois que deux personnes ici.

- Ainsi, les nobles étaient également …

- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs, à l'inverse de vous, ils n'en savent pas plus maintenant qu'auparavant.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qui m'a valu un tel honneur ? lança-t-il, son indignation reprenant subitement le pas sur son abattement.

- Vous étiez le meilleur élément du lot, répondit Holdyrr sans manifester le moindre trouble face à l'attitude de Gorahk. Celui qui aurait le plus de chances de réussir à s'approcher de la reine, bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une faible probabilité que cela fonctionne.

Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent.

- En ce cas, pourquoi recourir à cette méthode ?

- Je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà.

Gorahk parut sur le point de démentir l'allégation lorsqu'il se souvint que son mentor onirique, il lui fallait bien le reconnaître comme tel, lui avait indiqué que c'était la manière la plus subtile de l'emporter.

- En termes stratégiques, reprit le vieux guerrier, je pense que le but premier de cette opération était d'instaurer un climat d'instabilité au sein du gouvernement. La reine est jeune et ignorante dans les jeux de pouvoir. En la privant de conseils, elle se retrouve perdue et méfiante vis-à-vis de ceux qui l'entourent. Honnêtement, je n'aurais pas procédé de cette façon. C'est trop pervers.

- Il ne faut pas pour autant oublier qu'elle a un caractère fort. Il n'est pas impossible qu'elle puisse surmonter ma "défection".

- Une attitude qui sied à une véritable souveraine, estima l'autre.

A brûle-pourpoint, Gorahk enchaîna :

- Les attaques des villages étaient de votre fait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'évènements isolés, mais d'un autre élément de cette stratégie.

Holdyrr se renfrogna lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Plus jeune, il s'emportait facilement et laissait davantage parler ses poings que son cerveau. Avec l'âge et les expériences de la vie et du champ de bataille, il en était venu à préférer éviter au maximum qu'il y ait de pertes dans le camp des vaincus et aller droit au but. S'en prendre à de simples villageois le révulsait. Toutefois, il n'était qu'un élément isolé et n'avait aucun contrôle sur les agissements des troupes de Loki.

- Oui, c'est vrai, finit-il par reconnaître. Quant à vous, je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour l'inaction des forces seigneuriales et royales.

- En effet. (Gorahk marqua une pause.) En y repensant, c'était un très bon scénario. Néanmoins, il me vient à l'esprit qu'envisager l'imprévisible aurait dû en faire partie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La reine Ylva est toujours vivante parce que des Chevaliers au service de la déesse Athéna sont intervenus pour la protéger.

Holdyrr suspendit son geste, l'ultime cuillerée de son petit déjeuner à mi-chemin entre le plat et sa bouche.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont présentés en tout cas. Ils étaient sept. Et il y a également cette catin d'Ilsia une servante de Poséidon à ce qu'elle a dit.

Le vieil homme avala finalement la fin de son repas et dit :

- Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

- Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez dit qui vous servez, réclama Gorahk avec un aplomb des plus provocateur. C'est à lui que je dois d'être dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Aussi, j'estime avoir le droit de connaître son identité.

Holdyrr détourna le regard quelques secondes. A la base, ce rendez-vous avait été organisé avec le dessein de déterminer l'issue de la mission du chef de la garde. Dans les deux cas, il devait expliquer à Gorahk de quoi il retournait. Si une éventuelle réussite était confirmée, le Fléau s'assurerait que le futur roi comprendrait toute la dimension de sa nouvelle position et qu'il serait fidèle, ou plutôt soumis, à Loki. Il deviendrait dès lors une marionnette actionnée depuis les ténèbres de la montagne où résidait le dieu. Dans le cas contraire, il devrait être mené auprès de la divinité, afin que cette dernière puisse personnellement le persuader du bien-fondé de leur collaboration. Holdyrr jugeait donc que de ce point de vue-là, mieux valait parfois rester dans l'ignorance. En outre, le vieux guerrier demeurait convaincu que le Mage des Mensonges se doutait parfaitement que cela ne fonctionnerait pas et qu'il devrait tôt ou tard obligatoirement employer la manière forte pour parvenir à ses fins.

Restait qu'il n'avait pas dû prévoir l'arrivée des protecteurs d'autres dieux. D'abord, il passait une espèce de contrat avec ce Susanoo, puis ses serviteurs débarquaient pour apparemment leur filer un coup de main et maintenant, d'autres s'empressaient de s'ajouter à la liste des étrangers présents à Asgard. Et pile au moment où un important évènement avait été sur le point de se produire. Inutile d'être un érudit pour deviner que tout ceci dépassait largement son statut de pauvre mortel.

- Fort bien, finit-il par acquiescer. En retour, vous me direz ce qui s'est produit, et vous me fournirez également une réponse à une question spéciale.

Yoroi :

Terme signifiant "armure" en japonais. Nom donné aux armures des serviteurs de Tsukuyomi et de Susanoo.

_Spegill Hörund_ :

Peau Miroir

_Rjúfa_ :

Interrompre, Rompre, Perturber


	14. Chapter 10 : Appel à la Guerre - Partie2

_13 février 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, extrême nord de la Province Est, Forteresse Torden_

Le disque solaire était en passe de disparaître derrière les montagnes, embrasant l'horizon d'un orange rougeâtre vif et chaleureux, que dénotait le vicieux vent qui s'ingéniait à s'infiltrer par le moindre espace laissé entre les vêtements. Par chance, le blizzard qui soufflait la veille s'était arrêté un peu avant le milieu de la journée. Du haut d'une butte, Byakko observait la vallée en contrebas. La communauté installée au centre de la dépression, elle aussi, donnait l'impression avoir été recouverte d'un voile sanglant, prélude à ce qui allait se produire. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspira à fond l'air frais et le relâcha lentement. Des plis soucieux barraient son front. Mis au courant par Holdyrr, il savait désormais que des Chevaliers d'Athéna se trouvaient à Asgard. De même qu'une poignée de guerriers de Poséidon, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Avaient-ils connaissance de ce qui se passait ici ? Très probablement pas. Que pouvaient-ils accomplir à ce stade-là ? Rien de concret. Seulement, si les divinités unissaient leurs forces, elles risquaient de devenir une puissance avec laquelle il allait falloir compter. D'autant que les chances que les serviteurs de Tsukuyomi soient également de la partie augmentaient de jour en jour, il en était persuadé. A cet instant, deux questions occupaient le devant de la scène dans son esprit. En premier lieu, est-ce que la souveraine d'Asgard octroierait suffisamment de crédibilité aux Chevaliers pour faire front commun avec eux ? La trahison du dénommé Gorahk n'avait certainement pas eu une influence positive sur sa vision de ceux qui l'entouraient. Enfin, demeurait le cas des envoyés du frère de Susanoo. Tenteraient-ils de contacter les serviteurs du Sanctuaire, ou bien continueraient-ils de faire cavaliers seuls ? De nombreuses possibilités pouvaient être engendrées à partir de telles interrogations. Néanmoins, ses renseignements à ce sujet étant des plus disparates, Byakko préféra revenir à des préoccupations plus proches de lui, ses yeux d'émeraude s'attardant sur la vallée.

Le traître à la couronne avait franchi les portes de la forteresse, très tôt le matin même. Il était impossible pour l'un des éveillés au cosmos de s'y rendre et la grande majorité des soldats ne semblaient pas avoir l'intellect nécessaire à ce type d'opération. Le but de cette dernière consistait à réunir suffisamment d'informations, afin de découvrir si un hypothétique objet était censé s'y cacher ou pas et s'emparer de la place forte. Un programme fort simple, mais trop coûteux en vies humaines pour le Tigre Immaculé de l'Ouest. De son point de vue, il s'agissait d'une entreprise nécessitant l'intervention d'une seule personne. Celle-ci se serait introduite à la faveur de la nuit et, discrètement, aurait subtilisé la cible en question. Cependant, ce n'était pas ainsi que Loki voyait les choses. Effectivement, cette manière de procéder, tant qu'elle lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il convoitait, convenait au dieu, sauf qu'elle omettait un détail important la chute de la garnison. L'éventuelle discussion à ce sujet avait été close avant même de commencer d'après Holdyrr. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'approprier les lieux.

Une brise balaya ses cheveux, transportant le son familier de bottes écrasant la neige dans un crissement. Il attendit que leur propriétaire s'arrête à sa hauteur. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, Byakko reconnut Holdyrr. Le vieux guerrier portait une armure aux allures moyenâgeuse. Bien qu'indéniablement faite de métal, la protection possédait un fort écho minéral. Semblable à de la lave durcie, les gantelets présentaient un réseau veineux donnant l'impression de pouvoir s'embraser à tout instant. Similaires, les jambières couvraient les tibias jusqu'aux genoux. Pareilles à des pics déchiquetés, de massives épaulières surmontaient un plastron qui s'affinait en descendant vers le bas-ventre, laissant les côtes à découvert, pour former un semblant de jupe articulée. De cette dernière cascadait un assemblage de mailles sombres – ornements qui se retrouvaient juste sous les rotules. Le casque, tenu au creux d'un bras, était orné de pointes hérissées. Une fine bande de métal jouait le rôle d'un nasal, tandis que ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à des coulures de plomb en fusion, suivaient les angles de la mâchoire. Une cape de fourrure complétait le tableau. De part ses formes agressives et sa couleur, l'armure aurait dû dégager une aura d'effroi, propre à glacer le sang. Pourtant, Byakko n'arrivait pas à éprouver un tel sentiment quand il regardait l'homme qui la portait. Holdyrr était une personne appréciable sur bien des points et le Gardien Céleste aimait discuter avec lui. C'était comme s'entretenir avec un vieux sage possédant la façon de penser d'un combattant franche et directe. Et apparemment, sans qu'il puisse toutefois s'avancer, la réciproque semblait vraie.

- Il sera bientôt temps, annonça le Fléau.

Une sorte de résignation muette transparaissait dans ses mots.

- J'en suis conscient, répondit le Tigre Immaculé de l'Ouest.

- Si nous neutralisons leurs commandants le plus vite possible, tout se terminera en peu de temps.

- Espérons-le.

- Pourquoi donc ? intervint une voix depuis longtemps abhorrée. Il doit y avoir des adversaires puissants là-bas. Impossible qu'il n'y ait pas de résistance. Et tu sais parfaitement que c'est ce que je préfère, Byakko. Infliger la douleur et la recevoir en retour, n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus excitant ?

L'expression de Holdyrr se durcit à mesure que Suzaku venait vers eux, dévisageant d'un air peu amène l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais qu'il s'agît des teintes cinabrine et fuligineuse de son caparaçon de ses plumes, de son physique, ou de ses paroles, de toute son essence émanait un sordide sentiment. De celui qui permettait de classer ce genre de personnages parmi les êtres les plus abjects. Par moments, il lui rappelait même l'un de ses propres compagnons lorsqu'il lisait l'éclair de la folie derrière ses prunelles fauves.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à grimper jusqu'ici Suzaku ? l'interrogea Byakko.

- Palabrer avec mes compagnons, admirer le paysage. (L'homme au teint blafard les observa tour à tour en quête d'une réaction.) Toutefois, vous n'êtes franchement pas de joyeuse compagnie, lâcha-t-il visiblement peiné.

Il se détourna d'eux et redescendit le sentier sinueux qui donnait accès au promontoire. Quand il ne ressentit plus sa présence, le Fléau demanda :

- Comment peux-tu le supporter ?

- Je n'y parviens pas. Mais je ne peux aller au-delà du fait de m'opposer verbalement à lui. Ce serait une trahison envers mon seigneur.

- Hum, je comprends. Je ne comprends même que trop bien. L'existence est faite de compromis et cela n'en rend les choses que plus difficiles.

Il se mit à contempler le ciel désormais parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes.

_J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais la tension qui s'installe avant une bataille à venir a toujours eu le don de me griser_, reconnut-il._ Est-ce que cela fait de moi quelqu'un d'aussi méprisable que lui ?_

- Je dois finir de préparer l'assaut. On se revoit plus tard ?

- Bien entendu, confirma Byakko.

Percevant le départ du Fléau, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur leur future "proie". Il dégagea l'un de ses bras dissimulés sous son manteau et le leva devant lui. Une lueur blanche parmi laquelle flottaient librement des éclats de jade l'environna, alors qu'il concentrait son cosmos. Les flux immatériels convergèrent autour du bracelet d'argent serti de pierres vertes qu'il portait au poignet et un tourbillon l'environna, grossissant jusqu'à l'envelopper entièrement. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, Byakko en émergea revêtu de sa _Yoroi_ couleur d'adamantine. Un indéniable côté oriental transparaissait dans la conception de l'armure. Suivant les courbes de son buste, le plastron paraissait constitué de plusieurs lamelles, figurant autant de courants aériens, qui s'élevaient pour former un col, mais laissant la gorge exposée. La ceinture était composée de plusieurs parties ovales. D'apparences différentes, l'épaulière droite évoquait un unique morceau de métal de forme allongée, tandis que la gauche représentait une tête de tigre aux yeux smaragdins. Quoique simples, les gantelets ainsi que les jambières – ces dernières s'apparentant davantage à des bottes que des _sune-ate_ –, comportaient de fines ciselures sur leur surface. Le casque quant à lui, épousait la moitié avant de la tête, protégeant les joues sur les côtés et le crâne sur le dessus. En guise de parure, il était surmonté d'excroissances métalliques rappelant à la fois des crocs de félin et de courtes lames courbées. Sa dextre se posa machinalement sur la poignée du sabre dont le fourreau était fixé en travers de ses reins.

- Puisqu'il faut y aller, laissa-t-il échapper alors que ses pas le menaient vers ses compagnons de bataille.

Gorahk précédait l'adolescent tenant la chandelle destinée à éclairer leur chemin. D'une démarche assurée, celui-ci le conduisait vers l'une des chambres réservées aux invités. Parvenu à destination, il introduisit son hôte dans la pièce, lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis referma la porte en partant. Seul, l'ancien chef de la garde prit place sur l'une des massives chaises à sa disposition. Il se servit une généreuse rasade d'alcool à l'aide de la bouteille trônant à sa portée. Son regard se perdit au cœur du verre qu'il tenait, laissant ses pensées dériver. Il était arrivé le matin même, peu après minuit, quémandant un refuge pour s'abriter des intempéries. La tempête avait en outre été une aubaine parfaite. En effet, que serait venu faire le chef de la garde de la reine aussi loin de la capitale et tout seul ? Alors qu'un voyageur parfaitement ordinaire surpris par le mauvais temps n'avait pas à justifier sa présence. A cette fin, Gorahk s'était d'ailleurs teint les cheveux et inventé une autre identité. Ainsi, il avait pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de la célèbre communauté où se déroulait la formation de la majorité des gens du royaume à la maîtrise du pouvoir des dieux. L'endroit comptait une population assez importante étant donné sa taille, bien que très peu fissent partie de l'élite guerrière, la plupart étant des civils assignés aux tâches basiques et le reste constituant la garnison. Ses souvenirs remontèrent un peu plus loin dans le passé, le ramenant à sa conversation avec Holdyrr.

Ayant finalement commandé un plat chaud, Gorahk avait eu toutes les peines du monde à l'entamer, sa première bouchée étant resté coincée dans sa gorge à l'annonce du nom du commanditaire du vieux guerrier. Loki, le Mage des Mensonges, le Changeur de Formes. Le rire nerveux s'apprêtant à franchir ses lèvres s'était figé en apercevant le visage de son vis-à-vis, dépourvu de la plus petite once de plaisanterie. A demi hébété, il avait écouté le récit de Holdyrr sur la rupture des sceaux retenant l'influence du dieu grâce à l'intervention des serviteurs d'une divinité étrangère. Ceux-là mêmes qu'il côtoyait à ce jour. En échange de ce coup de main, Loki devait récupérer quelque chose pour le compte de son créancier. Et cela nécessitait la levée d'une armée dans le but de réaliser ce projet. Holdyrr lui révéla que le réveil de la déité avait permis à ses guerriers attitrés, les Fléaux d'Utgard, de prendre possession de leurs armures. De plus, les candidats propices à rejoindre sa cohorte s'étaient irrésistiblement sentis attirés vers lui. C'était ainsi que ses forces avaient commencé à croître, mais il en fallait davantage. Loki s'était donc servi de ses pouvoirs afin d'explorer les pensées profondes de diverses personnes durant leur sommeil. « Au final, j'ai bien été manipulé », avait renchérit Gorahk à ce moment. Allégation que Holdyrr avait réfutée en lui indiquant que la divinité n'avait fait que stimuler les ambitions personnelles de ces personnes et leur prodiguer quelques conseils. Tôt ou tard, elles seraient passées à l'acte. Pris séparément, ces éléments pouvaient sembler abracadabrantesques, mais mis ensemble, il apparaissait définitivement que l'histoire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus crédible. Du moins, c'était la seule manière d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici. Ça et le fait qu'il risquait certainement les pires tourments dans le cas contraire. Holdyrr n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais il suffisait de connaître un tant soit peu la mythologie pour le deviner. Autant essayer de remplir sa part.

_D'ici peut-être une dizaine de minutes, l'assaut sera donné et un déluge de feu s'abattra sur cet endroit,_ songea-t-il en regarda l'astre lunaire, qu'un nuage venait de masquer.

Gorahk réfléchit encore quelques instants, mettant bout à bout les éléments glanés au cours de la journée. Apparemment, les visiteurs pouvaient investir la quasi-totalité des lieux sans en être vivement écartés, en-dehors d'une minorité de salles. Et parmi celles-ci, il y en avait une qui requérait la présence d'un trio de cerbères. Sans être devin, l'ancien chef de la garde avait compris que ce qu'il devait chercher se trouvait là. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à ouvrir les portes principales dès que l'attaque aurait débuté. Ensuite, il se dirigerait directement vers sa cible afin d'éviter que les occupants ne la déplacent ou ne la cachent pendant la confusion créée par l'assaut. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il entendit les premiers cris d'alarme déchirer la quiétude nocturne.

- L'aube sera rouge, prédit-il avant de vider son verre d'une traite, sentant la chaleur du breuvage se répandre dans sa gorge, puis son estomac.

Finalement, il se leva et sortit de la chambre en arborant l'air le plus affolé qu'il puisse imaginer.

De l'autre côté de l'enceinte, la force de frappe constituée par les différentes escouades était sur le point de fondre sur les fortifications. Parmi elles, Holdyrr ne comptait que des hommes ordinaires. Nul mage des runes ou créature aux obscures origines ne se trouvait dans les rangs des assiégeants, ce qui n'allait pas rendre la tâche aisée. Non qu'elle fût particulièrement ardue, puisque leurs effectifs comprenaient au moins trois fois plus de guerriers. Néanmoins, leurs adversaires avaient pour eux l'abri des murs et des écritures sacrées gravées sur les pierres. Ainsi, une offensive magique se verrait stoppée, tandis qu'un coup cosmique serait amoindri dans son impact. Dans le cas présent, c'était le second point énoncé qui comptait. Briser les défenses à grands renforts d'attaques puissantes nécessiterait du temps et des efforts. De plus, au cœur du bastion, des individus entraînés au cosmos – au mieux, un cinquième de la population – à divers degrés auraient vite fait de pulvériser les soldats depuis les remparts. C'était la raison pour laquelle il fallait pénétrer à l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible. Sinon, même pour des êtres comme eux, le nombre risquait de les condamner.

La noirceur nocturne avait en partie dissimulé leur approche, même si le manteau blanc sur lequel ils se déplaçaient leur donnait l'aspect d'une marée sombre voulant éroder les fondations de la communauté. Sur les cent derniers mètres, les hommes porteurs d'échelles se mirent à courir. Une pluie de flèches s'envola à leur rencontre, transformant leurs cris de guerre en râles de souffrance. Certains ayant tout de même la présence d'esprit de lâcher leur charge et saisir leurs boucliers, gagnant un sursis. Un duo de petites catapultes entra en action, bombardant les remparts à un rythme constant, créant des brèches par ci, broyant quelques assiégés par là. Un bélier, mobile grâce à des dizaines de paires de bras, entama également son travail de sape, au moment où les échelles se dressaient contre les murs. Aussitôt, les guerriers se ruèrent dessus, se bousculant dans leur hâte à vouloir se battre et conquérir. Nombreux d'entre eux périrent, envoyés s'écraser sur leurs compagnons, avant d'être parvenus au bout du parcours. Quelques-uns réussirent à prendre pied sur les remparts et commencèrent à batailler pour conserver leurs positions. De temps à autre, Holdyrr projetait une décharge de cosmos pour soutenir leurs efforts ou les exhortait à montrer encore plus d'ardeur. Soudain, une explosion de faible ampleur se produisit au milieu d'une des mêlées. Des membres sans propriétaires voltigèrent l'espace d'une minute, traçant des arabesques sanglantes, avant d'atterrir de part et d'autre des fortifications. Bientôt, des actions similaires se déroulèrent à divers endroits. Des élèves prenaient la place des défenseurs tombés et ils ne faisaient qu'une bouchée de leurs ennemis.

- Dépêchez-vous, Gorahk, l'enjoignit Holdyrr.

Lorsque cette prière lui fut adressée, l'ancien chef de la garde était encore en train de déambuler dans les couloirs du bastion. L'ordre ayant été donné de conduire femmes et enfants dans une réserve et qu'ils s'y barricadent, il croisait un flot de gens en proie à la panique. Bien qu'avec difficulté, il était parvenu là où il se tenait désormais, assistant à l'affrontement entre les puissances en présence, les narines emplies de l'odeur cuivrée du sang. Telles les dents de la mâchoire brisée d'Ymir, pavés et débris jonchaient la cour, au milieu des corps inanimés. A la clarté des braseros, il observait la lutte faire rage au-dessus du sol et se surprit à se demander si les troupes massées devant la forteresse avaient finalement une chance de l'emporter. Après tout, la défense semblait être gérée d'une main de fer par les professeurs. Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'elles allaient gagner, puisqu'il leur ouvrirait les portes d'ici peu. Il espérait seulement que dans leur hâte à s'emparer des lieux, les soldats ne l'attaqueraient pas.

- Hé, l'apostropha quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Gorahk considéra celui qui venait de lui parler. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Un de ses yeux était fermé à cause d'une plaie au front.

- Je … Je cherchais une arme pour me défendre. Je veux combattre à vos côtés.

- C'est très louable de votre part, reconnut l'inconnu. Je m'appelle Thors. Tenez, prenez cette lame, j'en ai une autre.

De fait, la poignée d'une seconde épée dépassait d'une de ses épaules.

- Merci, dit Gorahk.

- Venez avec moi, il faut rejoindre la porte principale.

- Je vous suis.

Enjambant les obstacles, ils couvrirent la distance au pas de course, croisant d'autres individus eux-mêmes affairés à filer en tout sens. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les marches et débouchèrent dans une pièce située au-dessus des lourds panneaux règlementant l'accès à la forteresse. Un tandem de mécanismes à la taille imposante occupait chacun des côtés.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Gorahk en désignant celui de droite.

- C'est le système contrôlant l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes. Mais il est déjà engagé. Il nous faut utiliser celui-ci pour enclencher la herse marquée de runes. Avec ça, leur bélier aura beau s'escrimer, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il leur ouvre un passage. Pouvez-vous m'aider à …

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un gargouillis alors que trente centimètres d'acier dépassaient de sa poitrine. Gorahk dégagea sa lame d'un geste nonchalant et laissa le corps s'affaisser. Sans s'émouvoir davantage du meurtre perpétré, il entreprit de se mettre au travail. Cependant, à peine avait-il posé ses mains sur le dispositif qu'une ombre mouvante, créée par une torche, s'avança dans son dos. Il s'écarta aussitôt, esquivant le coup d'épée d'un Thors chancelant.

_Aurais-je manqué le point vital ?_ s'interrogea Gorahk.

- Espèce de traître, tu veux offrir ce lieu à ces barbares !

- Et on peut dire que tu m'as légèrement retardé dans cette tâche. Toutefois, dans moins d'une minute, tu seras mort. Il ne restera alors plus qu'à reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté.

Le jeune homme cracha du sang.

- C'est … vrai. Seulement …

Brandissant son arme, Thors l'inséra entre deux engrenages. Puis, il actionna le mécanisme et rapidement une plainte métallique s'éleva comme les rouages se tordaient autour de l'intrus.

- Misérable ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Thors s'effondrait, le sourire aux lèvres. Contemplant le cadavre avec un air proche de la folie sur le visage, Gorahk dut inspirer un grand coup pour calmer ses nerfs.

- On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que la manière forte.

Redescendant les escaliers, il revint dans la cour. Trop occupés à gérer les éventuelles brèches dans la ligne de front, les assiégés ne prêtèrent nullement attention à l'homme qui se plaçait face aux robustes portes bardés de fer.

_Cela risque de faire plus mal que la dernière fois,_ songea-t-il.

A nouveau, Gorahk ôta le gant qui recouvrait sa main droite et leva le bras. Il agit pareillement et une sphère incandescente quitta sa paume. Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque le bois fut heurté par la boule de feu, se fissurant sous l'impact et expulsant des échardes noircies. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient. Une seconde, puis une troisième salve durent venir à la rencontre de l'obstacle pour qu'ils réagissent.

- Arrêtez-le !

- Trop tard, lâcha Gorahk entre ses dents serrées à cause de la souffrance, son front ruisselant de sueur.

Il lança un énième projectile, mais n'attendit pas de savoir s'il s'avérerait suffisant. Il se détourna et courut en direction des bâtiments où se trouvait la deuxième étape de sa mission, sa main semblable à une branche racornie. Un terrible craquement résonna dans l'air, tandis que les défenseurs abandonnaient tout net la poursuite. Contraints par les évènements, ils se rassemblèrent pour faire face à la horde hurlante sur le point de les submerger.

Byakko fut l'un des premiers à porter le combat à l'intérieur des murs, s'élançant tel un éclair blanc et vert au cœur de la masse noire des guerriers. Une brusque vague de cosmos l'accueillit, le forçant à parer en catastrophe à l'aide du sien. Reculant de quelques pas, le Gardien Céleste jeta un regard à son agresseur. Ce dernier, un individu âgé d'une quarantaine d'années au menton orné d'un bouc gris acier, arborait une protection composée de plaques et de fourrures aux nuances dorées. Ses épaulières massives, ainsi que son casque évoquant une tête de sanglier, lui conféraient un aspect brutal. Le pouvoir couvrant de son armure ressemblait à celui du Chevalier de Bronze qu'il avait affronté par le passé, à ceci près qu'elle paraissait autrement plus résistante.

- Je suis Osgeir de Gullinbursti, un Servant, annonça-t-il fièrement.

- Et moi, Byakko, le Tigre Immaculé de l'Ouest, un Gardien Céleste.

- A première vue, vous avez l'air d'être un homme honnête. Pourquoi frayez-vous donc avec des personnages tels que Loki ? Il n'y aucun honneur à le servir.

- Je le sais, avoua-t-il, néanmoins, je reste fidèle aux directives que mon seigneur m'a donnés.

- Bien que je respecte un pareil dévouement, tout cela ne signifie rien pour moi, en-dehors du fait que vous vous en prenez à ceux que j'ai le devoir de former et de protéger. Aussi, il m'incombe de mettre fin à votre vie, confessa-t-il presque avec tristesse. Ne m'en veuillez pas.

Sans plus attendre, il généra un cosmos cuivré autour de son poing droit et le projeta sous la forme d'un rayon à l'encontre de Byakko. Se décalant au millimètre près pour l'éviter, celui-ci fonça sur Osgeir et tenta de lui porter un coup de pied sauté. Le quarantenaire sortit de la trajectoire, tandis que l'assaut manqué fracturait les pavés de la cour dans un bruit de tonnerre. Opposés, les deux adversaires se mirent à échanger une frénétique série d'attaques, leurs énergies déployées s'entrechoquant en créant de petits arcs électriques dans l'atmosphère. Un coup porté plus lourdement que les autres, engendra une aspiration de l'air et déstabilisa Byakko. Les réflexes du Gardien Céleste lui firent prendre appui au sol à l'aide de ses mains et poussant sur ses bras, il balança ses pieds vers le haut, telle une flèche ascendante. Sous l'effet du choc, la tête d'Osgeir fut rejetée en arrière, sa lèvre inférieure éclatant. Néanmoins, l'Asgardien eut là l'occasion d'attraper la jambe de son adversaire et, bandant ses muscles, l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres pour finalement s'écraser contre un mur. La gravité reprenant ses droits, son corps chuta en entraînant le bris de caisses de bois empilés au-dessous. Assis et quelque peu sonné, la vision troublée de Byakko s'accommoda petit à petit jusqu'à lui révéler qu'Osgeir s'apprêtait à lui porter une puissante offensive. Son cosmos roussi s'amplifia pour prendre la forme d'une tête de sanglier aux naseaux frémissants.

- _Ånde Smie_ ! clama-t-il, les poings joints devant lui.

Une vague de chaleur à la pression écrasante s'abattit sur Byakko, ouvrant une tranchée et soulevant une poussière ardente sur son passage. Usant de son pouvoir afin d'accroître la vitesse de ses réactions, celui-ci empoigna son sabre et l'utilisa pour dévier la masse énergétique. Avec un grondement, cette dernière commença à changer de trajectoire pour aller pulvériser une charrette trois mètres plus à gauche. Lorsque les particules mises en suspension retombèrent, elles montrèrent un Byakko indemne, mais aux avant-bras fumants.

- Je me dois de te féliciter jeune homme, dit Osgeir, car il n'est pas aisé de résister à cet arcane.

Le Gardien Céleste se redressa, son arme tenue en position inversée, la lame suivant la ligne de son bras, pointe tournée vers le ciel nocturne. Il observa le Servant et se rendit compte qu'il lui rappelait Genbu par de nombreux aspects. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient peut-être pu s'apprécier. Toutefois, étant donnée la grande force d'Osgeir, Byakko ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie. S'il ne le tuait pas, la bataille continuerait suffisamment longtemps pour que toute la garde soit décimée. Un mal pour un bien, en somme. De plus, il était évident que le quarantenaire l'empêcherait de s'esquiver. Il marcha donc droit dans sa direction, son cosmos blanc aux éclats de jade flamboyant sous la forme d'un halo autour de sa personne.

Holdyrr, pour sa part, s'était contenté de courir directement vers le bâtiment principal, écartant les rares obstacles qui s'étaient présentés d'un geste mesuré. La porte d'entrée fut brutalement enfoncée et à peine avait-il eu le temps d'apercevoir le combat de Byakko du coin de l'œil qu'il en franchissait le seuil. Remontant les couloirs, il cherchait une chose précise et il n'avait pas besoin de carte pour ça, car en pénétrant à l'intérieur des fortifications, un flot de souvenirs lui était revenu en mémoire. En effet, le Fléau avait étudié les secrets du cosmos dans cette forteresse au cours de sa prime jeunesse. Malheureusement, à l'époque, il était bagarreur et s'emportait facilement. Un accident malencontreux – en fait, un violent acharnement sur un partenaire d'entraînement dans le but de tester sa nouvelle puissance – l'avait poussé hors des murs de ce lieu alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa formation. A seize ans, Holdyrr avait alors dû apprendre ce qui lui manquait en autodidacte. Et il s'en était plutôt bien tiré au bout du compte, bien que ses expériences guerrières eussent été marquées par la douleur et le sang. En fin de compte, il avait changé au fil des années. Mais chaque dalle qu'il foulait, chaque pas qu'il faisait, le ramenait en arrière, vers un passé dont il aurait préféré se délester. Sous une pression grandissante, il tourna à droite, grimpa deux escaliers pour enfin aboutir à l'encadrement de la dernière porte. Il posa sa main dessus et comprit qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Poussant le battant, il libéra l'accès à ce qu'il savait être le bureau du dirigeant.

Une lourde table accompagnée d'un unique fauteuil revêtu de cuir craquelé, une commode et une petite bibliothèque voilà ce qui formait le décor austère, d'une fonction qui ne l'était pas moins. L'emplacement de chaque meuble était gravé dans son esprit, comme au fer rouge, étant donné le nombre de fois où il y avait été envoyé. Ses yeux brun vert n'eurent donc aucun mal à accrocher le dos de la personne qui se découpait devant la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon de pierre. C'était là l'élément déplacé. Celui qui n'avait rien à faire à cet emplacement. La silhouette se retourna et le souffle lui manqua l'espace d'un bref instant. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu à son cosmos bien entendu, mais tant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il ne pouvait y croire entièrement.

- Brand…, lâcha-t-il.

D'un âge similaire, l'homme possédait des cheveux blonds parsemés de veines d'argent lui arrivant aux épaules et une moustache en croc lui conférait un air sévère. Son œil gauche était d'un bleu intense, tandis que le droit présentait une teinte laiteuse, à cause de la cicatrice ayant tracé son sillon en plein milieu. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule disgrâce physique qui l'accablait. La moitié supérieure d'une oreille lui manquait et son nez à l'aspect tordu avait très certainement dû être brisé à plusieurs reprises sans que la guérison parvienne à effacer les ravages subis. Des tares qu'il devait à Holdyrr.

- Brand de Gjallahorn désormais, le corrigea ce dernier.

Illustrant parfaitement son titre, il portait une protection, un _Gave _se souvint Holdyrr, aux diverses nuances blanches dont les formes ne pouvaient être assimilés qu'au célèbre _lur_ du dieu Heimdall.

- Et tu sembles avoir également fait du chemin depuis notre dernière entrevue, constata-t-il en rivant son regard borgne dans celui du Fléau.

- C'est donc toi qui as été désigné pour succéder à l'Ancien, fit remarquer Holdyrr.

Ils se parlaient nonchalamment, pareils à deux amis se retrouvant après une longue séparation, toutefois, la pièce était gorgée d'une atmosphère tendue.

- En effet, j'ai eu cet honneur il y a de cela six ans. (Un court silence s'imposa entre eux, seulement ponctué par les cris et les explosions qui éclataient en contrebas). Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. Il faut avouer que tu ne m'y as pas vraiment aidé, précisa-t-il en levant son visage meurtri à l'adresse du Fléau. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas, Holdyrr. Quelles récompenses Loki t'a-t-il fait miroiter ? Des richesses ? Une place dans le monde ravagé qu'il est en passe de créer ? Oui, cela te conviendrait mieux, vivre au milieu de tous ces carnages ! cracha-t-il d'un ton dégoulinant de mépris.

- Tu n'as aucune idée des raisons qui me poussent à faire ça, Brand, répondit simplement la cible de ces attaques verbales. Si seulement tu …

- Non, le coupa-t-il. Tu es mon ennemi et celui de cette nation. Je n'ai pas l'envie ou même la patience d'écouter ce que tu as à dire. Je suis Brand de Gjallahorn et en tant que Servant, je me dois de t'exécuter.

Il le salua d'un geste annonciateur du duel qui allait les opposer.

- Je suis Holdyrr, le Fléau de Surt, annonça-t-il en respectant le même rituel.

Alors que Suzaku achevait de trancher un homme en deux d'un puissant coup de taille, une vive secousse ébranla la structure.

- Eh, apparemment, il y en a qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser là-haut, fit-il en levant son regard fauve vers la voûte. Le vieil Holdyrr et Byakko se sont accaparés les seuls éléments intéressants du lot.

Non pas que ceux qui se soient dressés face à lui aient été lamentables, loin de là. Néanmoins, il s'agissait pour la majorité d'élèves n'ayant pas encore terminé leur formation ou l'ayant à peine achevée. Ils n'avaient donc représenté aucun défi pour l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud, bien qu'il dût leur concéder deux légères blessures, à la joue et au bras triste résultat pour lequel ils avaient dû se mettre à une vingtaine. L'assaut combiné avait en revanche laissé son kimono en lambeaux, dénudant son torse. Ensuite, tout n'avait plus été que râles de douleur et corps en flammes tressautant. Certes, il avait été diverti, mais pas autant que s'il avait eu l'orbe noir en sa possession – malheureusement ce dernier était au Japon entre les mains du seigneur Susanoo. Avec cet objet, ses perceptions étaient décuplées. Et le plaisir qu'il retirait en entendant les flots de sang s'écouler en de mélodieux torrents ou en sentant l'inimitable fumet des chairs calcinées envahir ses narines, était incomparable. D'un autre côté, les combats s'avéraient beaucoup plus courts tant il le fortifiait. Ainsi deux extrêmes se créaient, un ravissement fugace mais intense et une joie plus étendue mais incapable d'atteindre le niveau de l'autre. Suzaku réfléchissait encore à un moyen de résoudre ce dilemme cornélien lorsqu'il perçut des bruits étouffés depuis le fond du couloir où il se trouvait.

- Il en reste donc, devina-t-il, ses lèvres désormais dépourvues de leur ancienne coloration noire s'étirant en un sourire.

Sa dextre pressée contre son torse, Gorahk avançait selon l'itinéraire mental qu'il avait conçu lors de sa visite des lieux.

_Deux fois de plus à gauche et j'y serais,_ songea-t-il.

Il s'obligeait à penser à son parcours afin d'éviter d'accorder trop de place à son membre meurtri. Ses réflexions dérivant, Gorahk se mit à s'interroger sur le secret caché au cœur de la forteresse. Lorsque Holdyrr l'avait questionné sur la véracité de la rumeur selon laquelle cet endroit renfermait un trésor, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui répéter se cantonnait à des bribes de souvenirs. A savoir que le roi, bien avant sa mort orchestrée par l'ancien chef de la garde, s'était effectivement abandonné à évoquer ce qui se trouvait là-bas, sans jamais en révéler la nature exacte. En l'occurrence, Gorahk soupçonnait que le monarque lui-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Encore que ce dernier point de détail n'ait plus vraiment d'importance puisque la vérité lui apparaîtrait bien assez vite. Sa véritable préoccupation actuelle consistait à établir une stratégie pour pouvoir s'accommoder du trio de cerbères. Il pourrait tenter de les faire partir en évoquant l'âpreté des combats au-dehors, soulignant ainsi que leur présence ici n'était plus nécessaire. Néanmoins, de ce qu'il avait pu en voir, c'était plutôt le genre d'hommes à d'abord respecter les ordres, puis réfléchir ensuite. La confrontation lui apparaissait alors comme l'unique voie possible. Et avec une seule main valide armée d'une épée, il risquait de ne pas faire long feu.

Gorahk n'avait toujours pas de plan précis lorsqu'il franchit le dernier tournant, dévoilant par la même sa présence aux gardes. Tels des automates, ils se placèrent aussitôt dans une position agressive. Heureusement, la suite des évènements choisit pour lui la destinée de ses trois adversaires. Dans un grondement impérieux, le plafond explosa au-dessus d'eux, les ensevelissant sous plusieurs tonnes de gravats et de cette blessure béante se déversa un ardent torrent. Sitôt qu'il se dissipa, un corps chuta au milieu des débris et la silhouette de Holdyrr le suivit de près, atterrissant lourdement, le bras gauche pendant le long de son flanc. L'autre se releva et, avant même de remarquer ses affreuses cicatrices, le traître à la couronne vit qu'il était dans un état aussi piteux que le Fléau. Sa peau couverte de nombreuses brûlures et sa respiration sifflante indiquaient qu'il lui restait certainement peu de temps à vivre. Soudain, l'atmosphère sembla vibrer et Gorahk ressentit une forte pression s'exercer sur lui. L'inconnu et Holdyrr se défièrent du regard et la suite de l'action fut bien trop rapide pour ses yeux.

Brand n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement que le poing droit de Holdyrr se détendit à l'instar d'un ressort.

- _Brennende Slag _!

Aussi naturellement qu'il respirait, le Fléau de Surt engendra une friction dans l'air à la manière de deux silex s'entrechoquant et créa une étincelle qui enflamma l'oxygène autour de la salve énergétique. Le résultat se mua en une boule de feu de la taille d'un melon. Franchissant la distance qui séparait les protagonistes en l'espace d'un battement de cil, celle-ci vint percuter Brand à hauteur de la poitrine, le projetant contre les portes qui se brisèrent sous le brutal assaut.

A travers les ténèbres de la pièce, Gorahk, resté paralysé durant toute la scène, distingua la forme luisante d'un bijou.

_C'est ma chance,_ pensa-t-il.

Bondissant par-dessus l'homme gisant sur les débris de bois, il s'engouffra dans la salle.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à Gorahk, Holdyrr s'approcha de son vieux camarade. Une mousse rosâtre s'échappait de sa bouche, et son œil intact était fermé, néanmoins, il ne semblait pas amer de sa défaite.

- Tu as changé, souffla Brand.

- Je suis désolé …, commença le Fléau de Surt.

- Pourquoi ? demanda son vieux compagnon d'une voix hachée. Nous sommes … ennemis. C'est un … résultat normal … dans ce genre … de situation.

- Pour la douleur que j'ai pu te causer par le passé, précisa-t-il.

Le Servant acquiesça.

- Quoi qu'il en soit … tu t'es engagé … sur une voie périlleuse … que je ne peux pas … cautionner. Ce que tu souhaites … n'est pas dépourvu … de bonnes intentions. Seulement … as-tu idée du nombre de vies … que cela va coûter.

- J'en ai conscience.

- Alors … tu sais que ta tâche … ne sera pas aisée.

Le cosmos de Brand jusqu'ici réduit à des cendres rougeoyantes se raviva en un brasier d'une telle ampleur que Holdyrr en vint à douter de son trépas proche.

- Qu'est-ce … ?

- _Krig_ _Anrop_ !

Une onde sonore, pareille au bruit d'un millier de vagues se brisant sur les récifs, jaillit à la fois de l'enveloppe charnelle du Servant et de son armure, comme s'ils entraient en résonance.

Lorsque le souffle énergétique le toucha dans le dos, Gorahk trébucha. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire, à part que ce qui emplissait ses tympans était sur le point de réduire son cerveau en bouillie. Les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, en un vain espoir d'endiguer ce qui le torturait, il leva la tête. Devant lui, sur un piédestal, reposait un collier constitué de perles, ou peut-être étaient-ce des pierres polies dans cette noirceur, il ne voyait rien. Brusquement, le bijou se mit à luire d'un éclat irréel en écho à l'appel délivré par Brand. Il lévita quelques instants, puis transperça le plafond à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant Gorahk abasourdi.

A l'extérieur de l'édifice, le duel entre Byakko et Osgeir était en passe de tourner court. En effet, les combattants étaient harassés et, à l'image de leurs porteurs, leurs protections témoignaient d'un état similaire à la vue de leurs fissures respectives. Et bien que Byakko n'ait peut-être pas autant d'expérience que son adversaire, il devinait aisément que leur prochain échange serait le dernier. A l'unisson, ils déployèrent leurs cosmos et chargèrent.

Osgeir lança une volée de coups que le Gardien Céleste para avec plus ou moins d'aisance. Esquivant un direct, il bloqua le bras du quarantenaire et lui asséna un uppercut qui fit mouche. Seulement, Osgeir, dont la tête avait été projetée vers l'arrière, contre-attaqua aussitôt en se servant de son crâne comme d'une massue. Surpris, Byakko encaissa l'offensive, le casque ennemi enfonçant le sien pour finir par lui écorcher le front. Avec un cri de douleur, il recula en titubant, à demi aveuglé. Profitant de cette occasion, Osgeir joignit les mains au-dessus de lui, son aura s'accroissant dangereusement.

- _Gullbryllup S…_

Ce fut à cet instant précis que l'appel déclenché par Brand le toucha de plein fouet, stoppant son mouvement. Inconsciemment, il détourna les yeux de son rival pour regarder en direction du bâtiment, d'où venait de jaillir une colonne de lumière qui transperça les cieux étoilés. Distrait, il ne vit pas Byakko qui ressemblait son cosmos afin de manipuler les flux aériens. Brandissant son bras, paume vers l'avant, doigts repliés, le Tigre Immaculé de l'Ouest utilisa l'attaque employée des années auparavant contre la femme Chevalier au Sanctuaire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il le fit à pleine puissance.

- _Kirisaku Shippu _!

Compressé, le vent ainsi créé devint plus tranchant que la plus aiguisée des lames. Osgeir tenta de croiser ses avant-bras en un vain bouclier, mais il s'y était pris trop tard. Le violent courant acéré lacéra le métal et mordit dans la chair là où elle n'était pas protégée, provoquant de profondes entailles qui se révèleraient mortelles à brève échéance. Le sang s'écoula à flot des plaies, reflétant la lueur orangée des braseros disposés dans la cour de la forteresse, lui donnant l'aspect du fer en fusion. Lentement, le corps tailladé d'Osgeir vacilla. Il commença par courber l'échine pour finalement se retrouver face contre terre, rendant son ultime soupir. Exhalaison que Byakko relâcha également, mais de soulagement, la blancheur de sa _Yoroi_ entachée par le fluide carmin.

_Sans cette négligence de sa part, c'est moi qui serait mort à ses pieds,_ songea le jeune homme. _Je ne suis pas du genre à croire à la chance dans un combat, cependant, il me faut bien reconnaître que cette fois ..._

Haletant, il observa la colonne étincelante qui lui avait permis de remporter la victoire et s'interrogea sur son origine. Petit à petit, il constata qu'un point brillait fortement au point le plus élevé. Subitement, celui-ci explosa en provoquant un énorme flash visible à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, éblouissant l'ensemble des personnes présentes en ces lieux. Se remettant de ce à quoi il venait d'assister, Byakko se rendit compte que les bruits de la bataille lui revenaient aux oreilles avec davantage de force. Amer, il constata qu'elle n'était pas finie. Son sabre l'attendait à quelques pas de là, fiché dans un morceau de bois. A regret il s'en saisit, prêt à retourner au combat quand il aperçut Holdyrr depuis l'unique balcon de l'édifice.

- Hommes de Torden ! clama celui-ci. Votre chef, Brand de Gjallahorn, est mort ! Voici sa tête ! (Tenu à bout de bras, il brandit son macabre trophée, avant de le lâcher.) Il était le plus puissant d'entre vous et pourtant il n'a pas su obtenir la victoire ! Soumettez-vous, et vous et vos familles serez épargnées ! Je vous en fais la promesse en mon nom !

Tous les individus se tournèrent vers le Fléau de Surt, son appel à déposer les armes, agissant à la manière d'une brise dissipant les brumes abrutissantes de la fureur guerrière. Les troupes de Loki poussèrent des clameurs triomphantes, tandis que les vaincus demeurèrent fébriles, s'entreregardant. Que devaient-ils faire ? Mourir les uns après les autres, entraînant leurs épouses, leurs enfants ainsi que d'autres innocents dans la tombe ? Ou sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être ? Le choix leur parut durer une éternité, bien qu'en réalité, il ne s'écoula qu'une minute tout au plus. Un à un, ils s'inclinèrent face à l'alternative de Holdyrr. Satisfait, ce dernier observa les chefs d'escouade de l'armée les rassembler à l'écart. Ensuite, il emprunta les escaliers pour revenir aux étages inférieurs. Une fois dans la cour, il retrouva Byakko.

- Ton adversaire à l'air de ne pas y être allé de main morte, dit-il en voyant les blessures du Gardien Céleste.

- La réciproque est vraie, répondit Byakko. (Holdyrr acquiesça.) Mais je suis fier de les avoir reçues, car elles sont le fruit d'un homme honorable.

- Ils l'étaient tous.

- Ah, c'est un plaisir de vous savoir toujours en vie, déclara une voix grave.

Se retournant, ils découvrirent la haute silhouette de Siholt, le Fléau de Jörmungand. Et ce qu'ils captèrent en premier furent ses yeux dignes d'un ciel d'hiver, enfoncés au milieu d'un casque évoquant la gueule d'un serpent pourvu d'une crinière d'algues rôle joué par des mailles. D'une couleur hésitant entre le vert marin et le bronze, sa protection comportait également de larges épaulières ressemblant à de la peau tendue entre de longues épines. Le haut de son buste était enserré dans un carcan d'écailles et d'os, telle une seconde cage thoracique superposée à la sienne. Son ventre était recouvert de squames plus petites qui descendaient jusqu'à une épaisse ceinture de cuir maintenant les plaques qui protégeaient ses hanches. Des gantelets et des jambières à l'allure tout autant ophidienne achevait la description de cet accoutrement.

Siholt gloussa.

- Je considère comme injuste que vous soyez tombés sur les plus forts. Les gringalets à qui j'ai eu affaire ne risquaient pas de m'infliger ne serait-ce qu'un millième des blessures que vous avez reçues.

Et il se mit à rire de plus belle. Holdyrr secoua la tête, impuissant. Pour le vieux guerrier, Siholt lui renvoyait l'image de ce qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse avec son air bravache et son amour des conflits. Du moins lui semblait-il que le jeune Fléau était davantage engoncé dans ses travers.

Tout à coup, des cris d'indignation et d'horreur fusèrent depuis la zone où les soldats de Torden avaient été cantonnés. Pris d'un pressentiment malsain, Byakko bouscula ceux qui lui obstruaient la vue. Son regard émeraude croisa alors celui fauve de Suzaku. L'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud venait également de sortir par l'une des ailes du bâtiment, traînant quelque chose derrière lui. Les sourcils de Byakko se froncèrent, avant de se hausser sous le coup de la surprise. De sa poigne caparaçonnée, Suzaku emprisonnait solidement la chevelure d'une enfant. Et si ses yeux vitreux ne suffisaient pas à établir son trépas, le fait que seul son buste – pourvu d'un unique bras – soit présent ne laissait plus place au doute. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de ses alliés, des hurlements de colère s'élevaient dans son sillage, et il parut enfin remarquer le poids qu'il transportait. Il le leva à hauteur du visage et brutalement des flammes charbonneuses l'enveloppèrent, consumant peau, chair et os en une fraction de seconde. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le crâne encore fumant dans son poing.

- Ah, en dehors des femmes, ce sont les enfants que je préfère, asséna-t-il d'un ton tranquille.

Il resserra sa prise et des cendres s'en échappèrent pour se mêler à la boue sanglante qu'était devenue la cour de la forteresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Suzaku !? s'exclama le Tigre Immaculé de l'Ouest en l'agrippant par sa _Yoroi_.

- Allons Byakko, j'essaie simplement de faire mon travail en éliminant la garnison de cet endroit.

- Il s'agissait de civils ! Ils ne représentaient aucune menace ! Tu n'es qu'un …

Une main se posa sur l'avant-bras qui empoignait Suzaku.

- Inutile de s'emporter, fit Siholt à l'adresse de Byakko, ce qui est fait est fait. De toute manière, tout ceci était prévu à l'origine. Bien que j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient regroupés avec les autres. Je n'aime pas devoir m'y reprendre à deux fois. (Il jeta un coup d'œil aux restes du crâne, puis à Suzaku, et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un vague frisson primitif devant le plaisir que ce dernier affichait.) Opter pour quelque chose de plus radical et s'en occuper d'un seul coup correspond davantage à ma philosophie.

- Attends, Siholt ! intervint Holdyrr. Il n'a jamais été question de tuer tout le monde. Je leur ai d'ailleurs promis la vie sauve s'ils se rendaient.

- On n'a pas dû entendre la même chose alors, répliqua le Fléau de Jörmungand. (Il parut réfléchir l'espace d'une seconde.) Ah c'est vrai ! Tu es parti le premier dès que le seigneur Loki a eu finit d'exposer son plan. Au moment où j'étais sur le point d'en faire autant, il m'a retenu pour me préciser qu'il ne voulait aucun survivant à l'issue de l'attaque.

- Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai prêté serment !

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en formaliseront plus que ça. (Il capta l'attention de Byakko.) Tu devrais le lâcher maintenant. Inutile d'avoir des dissensions entre alliés. Et puis, au final, cela m'arrange bien puisque que la volonté de notre seigneur est satisfaite.

Aigri, le jeune homme retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il suintait de Suzaku une folie délétère qui l'empoisonnait jusqu'à l'écoeurement. Avec Siholt dans les parages, il ne paraissait pas judicieux de laisser ce ressentiment prendre vie de manière physique. Pour couronner le tout, sa mission semblait loin d'être terminée puisqu'aucun élément n'indiquait que l'artefact avait été découvert.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le Fléau de Jörmungand demanda :

- En parlant de nos objectifs, le mystérieux objet a-t-il été mis à jour ?

A ce moment précis, Gorahk s'avança vers eux, son bras droit toujours aussi noir, en écharpe.

- Non, révéla-t-il, nous n'avons pas pu récupérer le collier.

- Le collier ?

- Oui. Il a disparu, aspiré par la colonne de lumière. Je crois que c'est l'œuvre du commandant de Torden.

- C'est vrai, confirma Holdyrr. Il a vraisemblablement déclenché le processus à l'aide de son ultime arcane. Ce devait être un genre de sécurité au cas où ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui arriverait.

- Et je parie qu'il est impossible de connaître la direction qu'il a prise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

Le jeune homme à la haute stature fit la moue.

- Le seigneur Loki verra au moins l'une de ses exigences assouvies.

Abandonnant ses compagnons d'armes, il marcha en direction de la masse de prisonniers fulminants que ses séides avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Il s'arrêta à une distance d'environ dix mètres et fit exploser son cosmos aux lueurs aigue-marine, mettant en suspension les nombreux gravats près de ses pieds. L'aura s'accrut autour de ses bras musclés, qu'il avait laissés pendre le long de ses flancs, paumes ouvertes. Une sorte de fumée verte s'en dégagea, glissant paresseusement jusqu'au sol. Toutefois, au lieu de s'y répandre, tel le voile de brume visible à la surface d'un plan d'eau lors de très froides matinées, elle y creusa un trou. Encore que ce n'était pas le terme qui convenait le mieux. En effet, la pierre était davantage rongée que forée. Siholt remonta ses bras devant lui et cria :

- Ceux qui ne s'écartent pas assez vite s'en mordront les doigts ! _Sur Damper _!

Il n'attendit pas pour s'assurer que son injonction avait été exécutée. D'ailleurs, cela valut à quelques-uns de ses hommes d'être touchés par sa technique, mais il ne s'en émut pas outre mesure. Ils les avaient prévenus que s'ils traînassaient, ils engageaient leurs vies dans la balance. Qu'ils prennent leurs responsabilités.

Fluctuant, l'étrange gaz fila droit sur les condamnés, qui tentèrent pour certains de dresser une barrière énergétique pour se protéger. La fumée pénétra leur faible défense, puis leur peau et leurs voies respiratoires. Tandis qu'une partie vomissait du sang en convulsant, d'autres voyaient leurs membres être corrodés. Leurs chairs glissèrent sur leurs os et se répandirent par terre avec un bruit humide et spongieux. Mis ainsi à nu, leur squelette ne tarda pas à subir un traitement similaire, se transformant en une bouillie blanchâtre qui se mêla aux restes dissous de viscères. A la fin, il ne resta plus qu'une immense et putride mare sanguinolente. Satisfait du résultat, Siholt fit refluer son cosmos et l'air fut à nouveau respirable. Du moins, ne fut-il plus mortel. Car l'image du répugnant spectacle combiné à l'odeur envahissante de la pourriture créa un mélange propice à révulser le plus endurci des guerriers. En outre, nombre d'entre eux furent pris d'une quinte de toux qui s'acheva sur la restitution du contenu de leur estomac.

Même si le soleil avait daigné éclairer de ses rayons ce tableau morbide, il lui aurait été impossible de faire disparaître la sensation glacée qui s'était emparée des êtres de Byakko et Holdyrr. Pour l'un, cette scène le désignait comme un parjure, incapable de respecter la parole donnée. Pour l'autre, elle symbolisait le début d'une longue série de morts dans le but de contenter son seigneur, avec laquelle il devrait vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Songeant à Genbu et Seiryû, il fut heureux qu'ils n'aient pas eu à participé à cette bataille – encore qu'un tel terme soit difficilement applicable à ce qui venait de se produire. Néanmoins, il ne nourrissait guère d'espoirs quant au fait qu'eux aussi connaîtraient leurs lots de combats dans les années à venir. Car oui, Byakko estimait que ce conflit ne se résoudrait pas en l'espace de quelques mois. Et il espéra, sans trop y croire, que les futurs affrontements ne se termineraient pas de cette manière.

_19 février 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, Völkengard_

Le jour poignait à peine à l'horizon, que la reine Ylva s'était vu tirée de son lit par l'un des gardes postés devant sa chambre. S'excusant bien bas de sa conduite, l'homme argua que l'urgence de la situation ne lui avait pas laissé d'alternative. Apprêtée, la tête encore quelque peu alourdie par le sommeil, mais les idées claires, la souveraine prit place sur le trône. Une minute plus tard, elle regardait les portes se refermer derrière le messager qui venait d'entrer. D'une démarche nerveuse, trahissant par la même l'urgence de transmettre ses renseignements, il traversa la salle pour s'agenouiller face à la souveraine d'Asgard. Ils étaient seuls.

- Votre Majesté, dit-il, un corbeau nous as été dépêché depuis la province Est. Ses ailes sont porteuses de sombres nouvelles.

- Parle, l'enjoignit-elle, je t'écoute.

- Un dramatique évènement s'est produit à la forteresse Torden. D'après les premiers dires recueillis, le bastion a été le théâtre d'ignobles actes qui ont conduit à l'anéantissement complet de sa population. Ceux qui s'y sont rendus ont en revanche été dans l'impossibilité d'établir l'identité des assiégeants. La seule chose dont ils soient certains, c'est que ces derniers étaient plus nombreux que les défenseurs et que les portes ont été enfoncées de l'intérieur. Soit par la main d'un ennemi qui aurait franchi les murailles, soit par un traître au sein de la garnison. La deuxième hypothèse leur semble toutefois plus plausible.

La Blanche Dame accueillit la nouvelle sans sourciller.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Non. Aux dires de quelques individus habitants dans un rayon de dix kilomètres autour de la forteresse, une gigantesque colonne de lumière est apparue au cours de la nuit de l'attaque, soit il y a six jours. Toujours selon eux, celle-ci a brillé durant une ou deux minutes tout au plus, puis plusieurs traits étincelants en ont jaillis. Le nombre varie entre cinq et sept, mais en dehors de ça, les versions concordent.

- Bien, tu peux disposer.

- Merci, votre Majesté.

L'homme se releva et sortit de la pièce, d'un pas plus léger qu'à son arrivée, soulagé de s'être délesté de son pesant fardeau. Etant à nouveau l'unique personne présente dans la salle du trône, la reine recentra ses pensées sur les propos tenus par Sosia, au cours de ce qui venait finalement de se révéler être la nuit même de l'attaque. La Haute Prêtresse d'Odin avait alors avoué sentir l'émergence d'un sentiment de malaise au plus profond de son âme, synonyme d'un grand malheur. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cependant, quel était l'auteur de ce désastre ? Qui pouvait réunir suffisamment de troupes pour réaliser l'exploit de conquérir la forteresse Torden, où étaient formés les meilleurs combattants du royaume ? A moins d'une coalition, il ne pouvait s'agir de l'œuvre isolée d'un des autres seigneurs qui désiraient sa mort – il était inimaginable pour elle qu'il en aille autrement –, ou de Gorahk. Pourtant, même ainsi, l'idée qu'une telle alliance pût réussir ne suffisait pas à la convaincre. Une force supplémentaire devait agir dans l'ombre. Bien plus féroce et machiavélique que tout ce qu'auraient pu engendré ses adversaires susnommés, et c'était cette perspective qui faisait frémir la Blanche Dame.

- Un nouveau danger vient de voir le jour et il menace de plonger l'intégralité d'Asgard dans la belligérance, réalisa-t-elle. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de commencer à m'intéresser à ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie plutôt qu'à ceux qui veulent me l'ôter.

Lur :

Instrument de musique à vent scandinave. C'est une sorte de trompe plus ou moins droite utilisée à des fins guerrières et servant à rassembler les troupes ainsi qu'à effrayer l'ennemi. Il servait aussi lors des funérailles.

Gave :

Terme signifiant "don" en norvégien. Nom donné aux armures des serviteurs des dieux scandinaves.

Servant :

Titre donné aux défenseurs des terres asgardiennes. Equivalent du terme Chevalier, Marina, Spectre, ...

_Ånde Smie _:

Souffle de la Forge

_Brennende Slag _:

Frappe Ignée

_Krig_ _Anrop_ :

Appel à la Guerre

_Kirisaku Shippu_ :

Bourrasque Lacérante

_Gullbryllup St__ø__ttennene _:

Boutoirs Dorés

_Sur Damper_ :

Vapeurs Acides


	15. Chapter 11 : Sang et Honneur - Partie 1

_19 février 1995_

_Grèce, Sanctuaire, Temple du Bélier_

Un carré de jour hivernal, tombant depuis la fenêtre ouverte, éclairait de sa lumière froide et blafarde l'établi du travailleur. Penché au-dessus de son labeur, Arion faisait jaillir autant d'étincelles couleur d'un soleil d'été que de gouttelettes de sueur, à chaque coup qu'il assénait à l'aide de ses outils. Emportées par l'air frais circulant dans la salle, celles-ci évoquaient un ballet aérien mené par des sylphides. Pourtant, en dépit de la beauté du spectacle, le Chevalier du Bélier n'envisageait aucunement de s'attarder dessus pour lui rendre grâce, tant il était concentré sur sa cible. Grâce à ses talents de psychokinésie, il souleva la pièce de métal devant lui et la fit tourner sur elle-même pour l'observer.

Auréolés de ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un Kohl, non pas sombre, mais doré, ses yeux bleu violet accédaient à un monde inaccessible au commun des hommes. Il s'agissait là d'une technique dépourvue de nom, que le clan des forgerons de son peuple utilisait dans le but de "voir" au cœur du métal, de visualiser son essence profonde. Ceci afin de restaurer au mieux les liaisons entre les différents éléments constitutifs du matériau, à l'instar d'un puzzle qu'il fallait remonter une pièce après l'autre, veillant à ce qu'elles s'imbriquassent parfaitement. Bien que cette méthode ressemblât à de la science, voire de l'alchimie, elle correspondait à quelque chose de complètement différent, d'unique.

Instantanément, le jeune homme en vint à admirer davantage son défunt maître, car ce dernier, dans l'impossibilité de connaître ce procédé était parvenu à restaurer des Amures pour ainsi dire à l'aveuglette. Du moins, aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il n'avait vu Mû œuvrer que sur un nombre très réduit de sujets. Etait-ce dû à cela qu'il avait dans un premier temps rechigné à aider Shiryû lors de sa venue à Jamir ? Le manque d'expérience combiné à d'éventuels échecs passés auraient suffi à paralyser n'importe qui dans ce genre de situation. Mais, appréhension ou pas, le geste désintéressé du disciple de Dohko l'avait suffisamment marqué pour l'inciter à exaucer son souhait. Maintenant, c'était au tour de la protection du Verseau de subir un traitement similaire.

Réduite en un vulgaire tas de fragments par le dieu Thanatos, Arion avait dû la reforger entièrement d'après d'obscurs croquis découverts dans la grande bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, et son inspiration personnelle. Recourant à diverses poudres et métaux rares, il était parvenu à stabiliser la structure de l'Armure au bout de longues et harassantes semaines de labeur. Le "corps" du patient enfin guéri, il devait ranimer son âme. Et pour ça, la nécessité de faire appel à du sang s'avérait indispensable le problème étant que la quantité exigée représentait un tribut suffisamment lourd pour tuer n'importe qui.

Quand le gardien du Premier Temple en avait fait part à Andrei, ce dernier s'était montré peu enclin à se « laisser saigner comme un porc », selon ses propres termes. Evènement inhabituel, l'élève de Hyôga n'avait toutefois émis aucun commentaire sur un éventuel gaspillage ou blasphème à verser du sang noble. Démontrant ainsi que sa, désormais légendaire, arrogance ne revenait pas sur le tapis lorsqu'il importait de motif touchant une corde sensible. Encore qu'il avait tout de même demandé si un pauvre hère ne pouvait pas lui être substitué. Hélas, lui avait révélé Arion – non, sans avoir été échauffé par ce manque de respect face à un rite sacré –, seul le fluide coulant dans les veines d'un Chevalier permettait de réaliser cette opération. De plus, le lien unissant le porteur et l'Armure s'en voyait ainsi renforcé, et accessoirement, confortait la bonne opinion des gens sur les serviteurs d'Athéna. Andrei s'était donc entaillé les poignets, en dépit d'un manque flagrant de ferveur à réaliser ce geste, contraignant Arion à l'y aider en jouant du poignard. Heureusement pour le puîné du roi de Blue Graad, son homologue doré s'était abstenu de le laisser se vider. En effet, à peine un quart du volume contenu dans son corps s'était écoulé qu'Andrei vit son hémorragie s'arrêter sous l'action de la psychokinésie d'Arion. Celui-ci, sachant combien la procédure était dangereuse, avait préféré compléter la partie manquante avec son propre sang.

_La présence d'Oreste aurait été la bienvenue pour nous aider à guérir plus efficacement_, songea le Chevalier du Bélier en y repensant.

Ainsi, il aurait pu directement reprendre sa besogne. Au lieu de ça, il avait dû attendre une semaine entière pour se remettre convenablement. Entre-temps, l'Armure avait absorbé la totalité du liquide carmin, telle une gorge restée par trop longtemps sèche.

Arion relâcha son emprise mentale et reposa la pièce sur l'établi. Son cosmos brûlant ardemment, il abattit son marteau et son burin en un rythme hypnotique, calqué sur les battements de son propre cœur, comme un médecin cherchant à réanimer un mourant. Tandis que son front ruisselait à cause d'une chaleur irréelle, qu'il aurait jugé digne de celle régnant au centre d'une forge, une phase que le successeur de Mû savait cruciale se jouait en cet instant. Le moment où il devait consolider la chaîne reliant le contenant et le contenu, le corps et l'âme, sans quoi le résultat ne serait pas différent d'un grossier morceau de ferronnerie, une coquille vide. Bientôt, sous son regard attentif et ses prières muettes, une vie nouvelle se mit à pulser au contact de ses percussions effrénées. Alors, il contempla, avec émerveillement, le métal grisâtre et glacé reprendre des couleurs et devenir chaud au toucher. Satisfait, mais également infiniment soulagé par la réussite de son entreprise, il déposa ses outils et s'essuya le visage à l'aide d'un linge propre. Il étira ensuite les muscles de ses épaules, percluses de douleur à force de rester dans une position inconfortable aussi longtemps. Détendu, il observa de nouveau son "patient", réfléchissant à l'étape suivante. Car, au contraire d'une Armure de Bronze ou d'Argent, n'ayant aucunement besoin d'une intervention supplémentaire, cette dernière était d'Or. Et donc, de part sa nature, elle tirait son pouvoir et sa résistance de la relation particulière qui l'associait à l'astre solaire. Selon les anciens écrits traitant de la question, la résurrection de la protection ne serait complète que lorsqu'elle aurait été exposée aux rayons du soleil durant plusieurs semaines, voire mois. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'atteler à cette ultime tâche et l'affaire serait réglée.

Rasséréné, il cessa de penser à son travail et recentra plutôt son attention sur ses conscrits Chevaliers, partis à Asgard il y avait six semaines déjà. Ses visions témoignaient de la présence d'un péril sur les terres du Nord. Une menace suffisamment destructrice pour entraîner la fin du monde. Ses compagnons d'armes avaient-ils pu découvrir le sens caché des images qu'il leur avait présentées, réussissant par là même à changer le cours des évènements ? Ou bien gisaient-ils quelque part, agonisants ? Bien qu'il n'eût plus eu de rêve prémonitoire, il était convaincu de l'invraisemblance de cette dernière supposition. Ils étaient bien préparés et un chef assez sage comme Oreste pouvait évaluer les risques qu'ils couraient avec suffisamment de recul. Et, à moins qu'un message leur parvienne entre-temps pour les informer d'un quelconque changement de plan, il les rejoindrait bientôt, espérait-il, avec Andrei. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Se délester d'encore plus de gardiens mettrait Saori et le Sanctuaire en danger, puisque leurs ennemis avaient prouvé qu'ils pouvaient jouer sur plusieurs tableaux. Même si elle l'avait ordonné, ses fidèles Chevaliers, sacrés ou apprentis, ne l'auraient pas écoutée et seraient restés. Du moins, pour les plus jeunes. Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais parmi les anciens, certains pourraient avoir des raisons de refuser l'appel. Néanmoins, qui était-il pour les juger ?

Songeant de nouveau au protecteur du Onzième Temple, Arion poussa un soupir de résignation rien qu'à l'idée du calvaire que celui-ci lui ferait certainement vivre, dès qu'il l'informerait de l'avancée des réparations. Son Armure à portée de main, sans pour autant pouvoir l'endosser risquait de mettre le disciple de Hyôga dans de mauvaises dispositions.

_Bah,_ pensa Arion en souriant, _ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude._

_20 février 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, Völkengard_

Appuyé contre le manteau de l'âtre de pierre, au sein duquel brûlait un maigre brasier, Tristan tournait les pages d'un ouvrage dont il ne saisissait pas un traître mot. Les termes issus de l'alphabet runique ne lui évoquaient rien et les illustrations, bien que détaillées au demeurant, peinaient à le renseigner davantage. En temps normal, il n'essaierait pas de poursuivre un but aussi vide de sens, toutefois, cela faisait trois semaines que ses activités se résumaient à parler, manger, dormir et tenter de déchiffrer ces textes. Souffrant de maux de tête à force de s'escrimer sur cette vaine entreprise, le Français referma doucement le livre avant de le replacer sur l'unique étagère disposée dans un coin de la chambre. Il observa son compagnon de "cellule". Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Oreste, les mains posées sur ses genoux et les yeux clos, méditait. Un très fin halo doré suivait les contours de son corps. A ce que Tristan en avait vu, l'Italien pratiquait cette espèce de transe une fois par jour. A quelle fin ? Paix de l'esprit ? Concentration de cosmos ? Appel télépathique ? Il n'en savait rien et ne se sentait pas vraiment de demander une réponse. Chaque être avait son jardin secret qu'on se devait de respecter au maximum. Du moins, c'était ainsi que Tristan considérait les choses. Toutefois, si cette quiétude était transmissible, il aurait aimé pouvoir en bénéficier. Hanté par la scène de carnage résultant de l'attentat manqué contre la souveraine, ses récents songes se révélaient peuplés d'images sanglantes, l'empêchant de s'accorder un repos salvateur. La possibilité de s'en ouvrir auprès du Chevalier des Poissons représentait une bonne chance de s'en exorciser. Seulement, cela fonctionnerait-il ? Il en vint à imaginer les réactions de ses compagnons oscillant entre moquerie et doute quant à sa capacité à combattre. Craindraient-ils par la suite de s'appuyer sur lui ? Au cours de sa formation, son maître l'avait prévenu des hésitations qu'il connaîtrait durant une bataille. Crainte d'être blessé, réticence à tuer. Tous les gens – ou presque – connaissaient de tels moments. Certes, il ne fallait pas oublier ses réserves, mais se laisser entraver par elles n'était guère mieux. Un choix s'imposait selon les circonstances et s'y tenir restait la meilleure option. Tergiverser et ne pas adopter de position du tout demeurait le pire envisageable. Au cours du précédent combat, sa décision – toujours bonne selon lui – de s'occuper de Mei Ling, plutôt que d'épauler ses frères d'armes dans leur défense avait prévalu. La motivation sous-jacente derrière ce geste indiquait-elle une peur cachée ?

Pourtant, lors de leur toute première échauffourée, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas reculé devant les assaillants. Etait-ce parce qu'il suffisait de les assommer au lieu de les tuer ? Non, car la situation survenue tantôt s'avérait semblable en de nombreux points. Alors quoi ? Un de ses compagnons lui avait paru souffrant et tout naturellement, il s'était porté à son secours. Cela induisait-il que son absence avait augmenté le coût en vies perdues ? Peut-être. Ce n'était que des suppositions, cependant, cette question l'obsédait toujours plus avant. Une faille pareille pouvait se révéler dangereuse à l'avenir, tout en demeurant intolérable pour quelqu'un de son statut. Inéluctablement, il lui faudrait revoir son sens des priorités. Ou découvrir le dur moyen de concilier les deux.

Soupirant intérieurement, il traversa l'espace qui le séparait de son matelas aussi silencieusement que possible et s'y assit sur le bord. Gagné par des préoccupations plus terre à terre, il se demanda où se trouvaient ses amis. Ils avaient probablement été confinés dans des pièces analogues du château. Néanmoins, l'incertitude ancrée dans cette pensée peinait à le satisfaire totalement.

- Tu es troublé, n'est-ce pas ? avança une voix semblant sortir du néant.

Tristan regarda dans la direction du Chevalier des Poissons et s'aperçut que celui-ci le fixait de son seul œil ouvert.

- Comment arrives-tu à deviner ça en ayant les yeux fermés ?

- C'est assez facile en réalité. Il y a maintenant trois semaines que nous sommes coincés ici, sans nouvelles de l'extérieur. Tu as beau être patient, tu as une limite. Tout le monde en a une. (Il dévoila sa seconde pupille, complétant son champ de vision.) Et puis, tu as surtout tendance à faire craquer les articulations de tes doigts quand tu es anxieux ou impatient.

- Je ne …, essaya-t-il de se justifier avant de prendre conscience du bruit sec provoqué par l'une de ses phalanges torturée. (Il sourit.) Je suis coincé, on dirait.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

- Je le sais, mais c'en devient presque irritant de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. La première fois, j'admets qu'on se retrouve sous les verrous parce qu'on ne sait rien de nous. Là, c'est juste incompréhensible. Nous avons pourtant assuré à la reine que nous ne voulions que l'aider. On est enfermés alors que le monde court peut-être à sa perte pendant ce temps. J'enrage !

Oreste avait patiemment écouté son ami, lui-même nourrissant une opinion similaire. Dès le début de leur assignation forcée à résidence, des conjectures plus nombreuses les unes que les autres s'étaient empressées de venir les tourmenter. La souveraine les gardait-elle là, quoi qu'ils en disent, car elle préférait ne pas les mêler aux affaires de son royaume ? Avait-elle choisi de s'entretenir d'abord avec les émissaires de Poséidon – car il ne doutait plus à présent que Einar en fît partie – afin de connaître le point de vue de ce dernier ? Y avait-elle décelé un meilleur profit dans leur offre ? Peu probable, puisque ceux-ci paraissaient nourrir les mêmes intérêts que les Chevaliers. Cependant, un sentiment presque primaire contraignait les deux protecteurs d'Athéna assis dans la chambre à se défier d'eux. En effet, par quel moyen l'Ebranleur du Sol avait-il pu reformer un semblant de corps d'armée, tandis que son âme était maintenue enfermée par le sceau d'Athéna ? Il aurait dû lui être impossible d'en appeler à ses Marinas. L'Italien ne saisissait goutte à la façon dont ces combattants étaient choisis, cependant, quelques informations lues par-ci par-là, débattaient d'une histoire d'âme et de fusion. En tout cas, rien qui ne pût s'effectuer sans une certaine assistance de la volonté de la déité. Le gardien du Douzième Temple s'était alors rappelé avoir entendu que la déesse de la Sagesse avait rendu visite à Julian Solo, l'hôte de Poséidon en cette ère, il y avait bientôt huit ans de cela. Ceci dans le but de le remercier pour son soutien lors de la Guerre Sainte.

D'après les propos de son maître, Shun d'Andromède – lui-même les tenant de la jeune déesse – celle-ci avait dû relâcher momentanément l'emprise de sa marque sur l'âme de l'Empereur des Mers pour pouvoir lui parler. Suite à ça, un soupçon s'était formé dans l'esprit de l'Italien quant aux conséquences de ce geste. Et si le "cadenas" n'avait pas été remis en place correctement ? Sur le moment, Oreste avait estimé ses doutes particulièrement déplacés après tout, il médisait sur les compétences d'une divinité. Puis, petit à petit, il en était venu à considérer cette hypothèse comme une réelle possibilité. Ce qu'il fallait retenir également, c'était le contenu du discours de Poséidon lors de cette entrevue. A en croire les libres interprétations d'Athéna, son oncle, à travers les yeux de son réceptacle humain, tendait vers une attitude moins belliqueuse envers sa personne et un accord tacite semblait avoir été établi. Grâce à Narya, et indirectement Einar, l'Ebranleur du Sol avait eu vent de ce qui se tramait à Asgard bien avant la déesse aux Yeux Pers. Malheureusement, la prise de position soutenue par ce dernier – à savoir qu'il ne la jugeait pas assez forte pour mener à bien une entreprise de cette envergure – paraissait avoir prévalu, l'incitant à faire cavalier seul. Peut-être les Chevaliers parviendraient-ils à revenir sur ce point avec leurs homologues lorsqu'ils pourraient les rencontrer. Car si leurs intérêts concordaient, il serait idiot de refuser une aide offerte sans tromperies ni détours dans la quête qui les concernait vraisemblablement tous.

_En attendant,_ songea Oreste en triturant sa croix de bois entre les doigts, _le temps continue de filer et notre champ d'action se restreint._

Ils en avaient déjà débattu tant et si bien qu'une nouvelle conversation à ce sujet n'apporterait pas davantage d'eau à leur moulin. Ils devaient se montrer patients.

- Je suis convaincu que …, commença le Chevalier des Poissons.

Une série de coups frappés à la porte ne lui laissa pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Ils se levèrent tous deux pour s'apprêter à recevoir leur petit déjeuner, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais, au lieu de ça, un homme coiffé d'un toupet de cheveux noirs, l'un des gardes en faction, leur adressa un signe de la main, leur intimant de le suivre au-dehors. Le duo se consulta du regard, puis d'un commun accord, obtempéra, trop heureux de pourvoir enfin échapper à sa réclusion.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas à leur guide, tandis qu'un autre se plaçait dans leur dos pour fermer la marche. Aucune entrave ne leur fut imposée. Avançant à une allure modérée, la file humaine arpenta les couloirs du château sans rencontrer âme qui vive, tel un groupe spectral que les simples mortels s'ingénieraient à fuir. A croire que les lieux étaient exempts de toute vie ou que les chemins qu'ils empruntaient étaient sciemment les moins usités. Fallait-il vraiment que la moindre des interactions qu'ils auraient pu avoir fût évitée à tout prix ? Une fois seulement, ils croisèrent la route de domestiques, deux jeunes femmes, et ces dernières s'empressèrent de détourner les yeux et de déguerpir en vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, malgré tout, ils finirent par être rejoints par leurs compagnons. Egalement réunis par paires et encadrés de façon similaire, ils se retrouvèrent à suivre une unique allée centrale. Proches sans pour autant être autorisés à se regrouper, ils durent, à défaut d'une poignée de mains ou d'une accolade, échanger uniquement des coups d'oeils et des signes de la tête.

Les trublions, Raul et Gearóid, avaient eu la chance, si l'on pouvait utiliser ce terme, de finir ensemble. Connaissant les interactions explosives que constituaient leurs altercations, Tristan s'étonna que la place forte n'eût pas subi de dommages ou bruissé d'invectives au gré de leurs relations houleuses. Signe que tout allait pour le mieux, le Mexicain fit savoir sous forme de marmonnement entre ses dents serrées qu'il trouvait intolérable de ne pas avoir pu se restaurer avant de quitter leur chambre. De son côté, Mei Ling affichait son éternel masque impénétrable, obligeant l'observateur à deviner les tréfonds de sa pensée. Une légère différence notable dans sa mise capta l'attention de Tristan. Cela relevait peut-être de son imagination, mais les mèches près des tempes de la Chinoise lui paraissaient avoir été rassemblées en de minuscules tresses. Le geste coquet détonait par rapport au reste de ses cheveux qui, de par leur taille dépassant à peine le centimètre, conférait un aspect peu soigné au tout. Sa colocation avec la Marina expliquait-elle ce minuscule changement ? Cessant promptement de la fixer parce qu'il savait qu'elle possédait un don certain pour deviner les regards posés sur elle, il se choisit donc une nouvelle cible en la personne de Fares. Le Libyen conservait un air mélancolique sur ses traits basanés par l'ardent soleil de sa terre natale. Par sa présence inédite à ses côtés, Einar avait-il pu avoir un quelconque effet sur lui ? Dans un sens, lui et Mei Ling se ressemblaient, prisonniers d'un passé encombrant dont eux seuls avaient connaissance et qui les empêchaient d'évoluer, les entravant comme autant de chaînes_._

La troupe désormais au grand complet poursuivit la voie tracée par leurs guides jusqu'à aboutir devant des battants de métal forgé, décoré par des runes habilement rehaussées d'or. Les gardes de tête s'emparèrent des poignées et ouvrirent le passage. Une pièce aux dimensions modestes se dévoila derrière les panneaux grisâtres. En son centre, une table en pin s'étirait de toute sa longueur. Gravitant autour d'elle, des bibliothèques façonnées dans le même bois supportaient le poids de plusieurs centaines de livres et les rares espaces libres entre les murs s'ornaient de fresques. De hautes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière du matin d'entrer et, si celles-ci ne suffisaient pas, un énorme lustre n'attendait qu'une flamme pour voir ses dizaines de bougies s'éclairer. Leurs bouches demeurées hermétiques, les soldats laissèrent leur convoi pénétrer dans la salle et refermèrent les portes après leur départ, abandonnant la Haute Prêtresse d'Odin et leur souveraine avec les visiteurs étrangers. Ignorant pour quelle raison leur présence était requise, nul n'osa prendre la parole. Même Narya et Oreste, qui s'étaient montrés si prolixes en paroles lors de la précédente entrevue, ne se risquèrent à agir les premiers. De la reine, ils ne voyaient que son dos.

- Vous vous étiez montrés plus éloquents la dernière fois que nous nous sommes entretenus, lança la reine pour briser le silence, par l'intermédiaire de sa traductrice.

Elle se retourna pour finalement leur faire face. Elle portait une robe à la teinte neigeuse, ses cheveux ondulés d'un blond si pur qu'ils s'en confondaient avec le tissu. Marquant un net contraste avec la couleur du vêtement, sa couronne aux corbeaux d'obsidienne ceignait son front.

Fares surprit la ferme volonté qui animait son regard bleu glacier, montrant une confiance renouvelée en ses facultés en dépit ce qu'elle avait traversé. Impressionné par une telle assurance, ses doutes à acquérir pareille résolution un jour l'emplirent de détresse.

- Je suppose, hasarda Narya, que vous avez pris votre décision.

- Décidément, ta capacité à deviner les choses ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, Narya. (La pointe d'ironie dans la voix de la reine n'échappa pas à l'Islandaise.) Toutefois, c'est un atout non négligeable chez un allié.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux de son auditoire.

- Oui, j'ai bien prononcé le mot « allié », confirma-t-elle. J'ai eu le temps de la réflexion et un évènement en entraînant un autre, la réponse devint une évidence. N'ayant pas pu le faire plus tôt, je tiens également à vous remercier de vous être portés à mon secours.

- Vous êtes donc prête à nous accorder votre confiance, conclut Oreste.

- En effet.

- Pardonner mon audace, Votre Majesté, mais pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur ce qui a provoqué ce revirement de votre part ? questionna Tristan.

- Lorsque j'ai évoqué la marche du temps un peu plus tôt, je pensais à une chose en particulier, dit-elle. Il y a de cela environ sept jours, Torden, une forteresse connue pour être le cœur militaire élitiste de notre royaume, l'équivalent de votre Sanctuaire à Asgard, a été dépouillée de toute vie.

- De combien de gens parle-t-on exactement ?

- Plus de trois cents hommes et femmes jeunes et vieux guerriers et civils. Tous exterminés sans distinction.

Les narines de Raul se dilatèrent, tandis que le sang battait à ses tempes sous le coup de la colère et Einar ferma les yeux en détournant la tête.

- En terme de puissance, à quel niveau situiez-vous nos équivalents de Torden ? demanda Oreste à la Haute Prêtresse, seule à avoir pu ressentir leurs cosmos lors de l'attentat déjoué.

- Pour être ordonné, les prétendants au titre de Servants doivent recevoir l'onction que je suis seule à dispenser. Et parmi le petit nombre sur lequel ce rituel a été pratiqué, peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent prétendre posséder un pouvoir égal au vôtre. Pouvoir que je n'ai pu qu'entrapercevoir dans mon état de semi-conscience au cours de vos agissements. (Elle désigna les quatre Chevaliers d'Or.) Toutefois, je pense que quelques-uns en sont tout à fait capables et que les autres disciples, bien que non sacrés, tendent vers le niveau de la caste que vous nommez Argent. Brand, le dirigeant de la forteresse consacré par mon prédécesseur, demeurait une personne au talent exceptionnel, égalant largement vos cosmos. Qu'il ait été défait demeure un choc pour moi.

- Conclusion, les types d'en face ont une sacrée force de frappe, lança Raul.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, tempéra le gardien du Douzième Temple. Majesté, croyez-vous que les jarls qui ont conspiré contre vous soient suffisamment puissants pour réussir un pareil coup d'éclat ?

- Qui conspire encore et toujours rectifierai-je, mais non, j'y ai longuement réfléchi moi-même et il leur est impossible de réaliser un tel acte à leur niveau.

-Il s'agit donc d'autre chose, d'une faction différente avec davantage de moyens à sa disposition. Pour vaincre une garnison aussi bien entraînée, il aura fallu une armée conséquente.

- Des personnes sachant utiliser le cosmos, hasarda Gearóid en se grattant la tête. Ou en possédant des rudiments. Peut-être parle-t-on du même groupe que celui qui a tenté de vous tuer, mais à des niveaux différents.

- Cela se tient, admit la souveraine. Toutefois, même dans ce cas de figure, il reste à établir l'identité de l'individu pouvant réunir plus de pouvoir militaire qu'une coalition de jarls … .

- Loki, lâcha simplement une voix derrière Narya.

Aux oreilles de la plupart, ce nom n'évoquait rien, cependant, pour un très petit nombre, l'affirmation eut le lourd poids d'une pierre chutant de plusieurs étages et Sosia, la Haute Prêtresse, en blêmit.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? s'enquit la reine Ylva, plus par réflexe qu'une réelle mauvaise écoute.

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent en direction de l'individu qui se trouvait dans le dos de l'Islandaise.

- Le nom de votre ennemi est Loki, votre Majesté, répéta Einar.

Reprenant un semblant de contenance, cette dernière demanda :

- D'où tires-tu une telle conviction, jeune homme ? Le Mage des Mensonges a été banni et emprisonné par Odin et ses pairs. Il est inimaginable qu'il se soit libéré de ses entraves.

- Reine Ylva, je me nomme Einar et contrairement à ceux que je côtoie dans cette salle, mes racines se trouvent ici. Je suis né et ai grandi dans un petit village de la Province Ouest. Un hameau qui n'existe plus depuis que des hommes, se réclamant agir sous les directives du Changeur de Formes, ont réduit les miens en esclavage voilà six ans. Je me suis échappé, mais mes poursuivants m'ont rapidement retrouvé et une de leurs flèches m'a fait basculer dans la mer. Là, au cœur de la plus infinie noirceur, alors que je pensais mourir, le seigneur Poséidon m'a recueilli et bien que ma loyauté aille désormais au dieu grec, je ne renie pas Odin pour autant. Il est de mon devoir de vous aider.

- Etait-il au courant ? demanda soudainement la souveraine d'Asgard d'un ton glacial.

- Pardon, Votre Majesté ? s'étonna le Marina. De quoi …

- Je sens que ça va barder, marmonna Raul qui comprit d'instinct ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Son maître, Shaina, prenait très souvent ce genre d'intonation lorsqu'elle le récriminait.

- Poséidon savait-il que Loki ourdissait quelque plan ?

- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas certain. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire comme je viens de le faire … .

- Et il a choisi de jouer la sourde oreille et envoyé une espionne plutôt qu'un héraut pour m'en avertir ! fulmina-t-elle. C'est une affaire qui met directement mon royaume en péril ! Pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour agir ? De très nombreuses vies auraient pu être épargnées et des contre-mesures prises afin de saboter ses plans.

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien, intervint Narya, si ce n'est épuiser vos ressources en vain. Mon principal but était de collecter suffisamment d'informations pour débusquer les serviteurs de Loki, leurs bases d'opération, ou leurs camps d'esclaves. Ensuite …

- Ensuite, nous avons tous vu ce que cela a donné, renchérit la Blanche Dame de plus en plus contrariée. J'ai peut-être été abusée, mais je sais encore de quelle façon diriger mon pays ! Avec vos pouvoirs, vous êtes les égaux de demi-dieux pour la mortelle que je suis. Néanmoins, je pourrais jurer de trouver un moyen de vous exécuter pour ce que vous avez fait. Ou plutôt pas fait.

- Auriez-vous seulement cru ce que ce messager serait venu vous annoncer ? débattit l'Islandaise. Parfois, il vaut mieux être soi-même témoin de choses auxquelles on n'aurait jamais prêté foi sinon. Ce sont des mots durs, j'en suis consciente. Toutefois, mes agissements ne m'ont pas uniquement été dictés par mes ordres. Ils l'ont également été par l'amour que je me suis découvert pour ces terres. Si je ne vous ai rien dit plus tôt, c'était parce que je n'y voyais rien de profitable. Que vous me croyiez ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Libre à vous de me châtier, je ne me soustrairai pas.

Un pesant silence suivit sa déclaration. Au bout d'une minute, la reine consentit à décolérer un peu, tout en demeurant tendue.

- Les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, je consens à t'écouter, Narya. Seulement, il s'agit d'un acte pour lequel je te tiendrai désormais rigueur.

Cette dernière acquiesça, acceptant les réserves de la jeune femme à son encontre. Tant que cela ne nuisait pas aux négociations, elle pouvait considérer la punition qui l'attendait comme juste.

- Le débat est loin d'être clos, rappela la Haute Prêtresse. Je crois même que nous, enfin vous, devriez commencer à mettre votre savoir en commun. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Une suggestion pleine de bon sens, déclara la Blanche Dame. Et la première interrogation me taraudant se rapporte au réveil des forces de Loki. Pour les appeler, il a forcément dû recevoir une aide extérieure, mais laquelle ? Celle d'un humain lambda n'y pourrait rien et je doute qu'il l'accepte ouvertement, alors qui ?

Elle plongea son regard bleu glace dans celui de l'Islandaise sans y trouver de réponse, la laissant momentanément perplexe.

- Sur ce point, intervint Oreste, je pense que nous pouvons vous fournir quelques éléments de réponse, même s'ils sont assez minces.

Reprenant le fil des évènements déjà présentés sept jours plus tôt, le Chevalier des Poissons passa en revue les informations dont ils disposaient de leur côté. Des précisions furent fournies par ses compagnons. Même le timide Fares et la rebelle Mei Ling contribuèrent à enrichir le récit.

- Ainsi, la conclusion incertaine, mais plus que probable, est que celui que nous nommons à défaut le « Collectionneur » a joué un rôle dans l'émergence de Loki. Seulement, pourquoi, alors qu'il se contentait de coups furtifs jusque-là, est-il allé ratifier une alliance avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Et …, hésita le Libyen, et si c'était parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et que la seule personne susceptible de l'aider était ce dieu banni.

- Ça se tient pour moi, avoua Raul.

- On ne peut pas l'affirmer avec certitude, tempéra Tristan.

- En échange, continua Gearóid, il le libère.

- Et vous n'avez aucune indication sur l'auteur de cette démarche ? tenta pour la forme la Haute Prêtresse d'Odin.

- Malheureusement non, la renseigna l'Italien. Cet individu, qui qu'il soit, a très bien calculé son coup et toutes ses actions sont mesurées et mûrement réfléchies.

- Au lieu de s'intéresser au voleur, il faudrait davantage se concentrer sur sa cible, déclara Narya. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a attiré ici ?

- Difficile à deviner, répondit Gearóid.

- On peut quand même essayer, persista-t-elle. Les artefacts dérobés sont pour l'instant au nombre de deux.

- Faux, la prévint Oreste. Il s'agit du nombre dont on a la certitude que le « Collectionneur » a en sa possession. Rien ne nous indique qu'il n'en avait pas déjà auparavant.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle. Alors de quels autres renseignements disposons-nous sur eux ? Qui soient sûrs, évidemment, jugea-t-elle important de préciser.

- Ils sont vieux, laissa échapper Raul.

- J'ai mieux, argua l'Irlandais en se retenant de pouffer de rire. Ils sont liés à des divinités.

- Et il s'agit de clés censées servir à l'ouverture d'une porte en particulier, ajouta Oreste.

- Qui donne sur quoi ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore, reconnut le Chevalier du Capricorne. Mais apparemment, il vaudrait mieux pour nous tous qu'elle demeure close.

- Le problème est que je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir concernant l'existence d'un artefact répondant aux critères que vous évoquez, dit la reine Ylva. Avez-vous une opinion différente sur la question, Sosia ?

- Votre Majesté, votre défunt époux vous a-t-il jamais parlé d'un trésor censé être défendu par l'ordre établi à Torden ?

- Je crains que non. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Au-delà de l'anéantissement des forces militaires présentes et en devenir, je commence à croire que ce qui se cache derrière ce secret est la cause de l'assaut sur Torden. (Elle prit quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.) Traditionnellement, seul le monarque est habilité à posséder de cette information. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que le roi m'en informe sur son lit de mort.

A ce moment, l'élue du dieu borgne choisit d'affronter le feu couvant dans le regard bleu glace de sa souveraine. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'y trouva aucune trace de colère ou d'amertume, seulement de la déception. Elle n'en était plus à une près.

- Je vous suis loyale, Votre Majesté, rappela fermement la Haute Prêtresse, et en tant que dirigeante d'Asgard, vous êtes apte à recevoir ce savoir, toutefois, j'ai souhaité attendre que vous ayiez trouvé un époux afin de pouvoir l'informer, lui. C'était d'ailleurs le souhait de votre défunt mari et j'ai été élevée avec les vieilles traditions, de celles qui ont la vie dure. Je n'ai pas eu la volonté suffisante pour vous mettre dans la confidence. Nous avons récemment vu que les temps changent et que les situations actuelles nous poussent à revoir nos préconceptions. La levée sur ce secret est l'une d'entre elles. (Elle laissa échapper un long soupir.) Malheureusement, je dois déplorer la limite de mon savoir sur cette question là. Je ne connais pas la nature exacte de cet objet, seulement qu'il était important que le successeur du roi soit au courant de son existence.

- Conserver un secret d'une importance aussi capitale, au risque de le perdre par la mort imprévue du seul individu en ayant connaissance, n'est pas très malin si vous voulez mon avis, dit le Chevalier d'Orion.

- Vous pouvez nous taxer de laxisme, mais je crois que personne n'aurait pu prévoir un tel cas de figure. La seule chose que nous puissions entreprendre à l'heure actuelle est de remédier à ce problème.

- Pourtant, d'après vos dires, cela semble sévèrement compromis, non ? fit remarquer Tristan.

- Il ne faut présumer de rien, jeune homme. La caste, dont je fais partie et que je dirige, possède une modeste bibliothèque où sont archivés des centaines de documents. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que l'un d'entre eux contient ce que nous cherchons.

- J'aime quand tout devient simple ! s'exclama Raul, ravi que l'on mît fin à cette réunion qui mettait au supplice son estomac vide.

Dans l'intérêt de tous, Gearóid s'abstint de narguer son camarade.

- Le sujet principal ayant été étudié sous tous les angles, il reste encore toutefois un ou deux points que je voudrais aborder, signala la Blanche Dame.

- Comme ? poursuivit le Mexicain, sentant que la suite allait ternir sa joie.

La reine expira lentement par le nez l'air que contenaient ses poumons.

- Comme le fait que j'en ai assez que l'on me manque de respect, Chevalier ! Je n'ai pas votre statut, néanmoins, je suis tout de même à la tête d'une nation, alors j'exige un minimum de politesse et d'égard de votre part.

Le visage du gardien du Deuxième Temple vira au cramoisi. De colère ou de gêne, impossible de le savoir.

- Veuillez me pardonner, Votre Majesté, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Ainsi que je le disais, un mystère me tourmente depuis la nuit suivant votre mise au cachot et la fuite de Gorahk. Apparemment, un duo anonyme se serait mis en tête de le poursuivre. Dans la foulée, ils ont mis en déroute plusieurs de mes gardes, induits en erreur par le fuyard, avant de disparaître. S'agissait-il de connaissances à vous ?

- Non, reconnut immédiatement Oreste. Nous sommes les seules personnes que le Sanctuaire a envoyées ici.

- Tiens, s'étonna la reine, vous n'êtes pas la première à répondre à cette question, Narya ?

- Votre Altesse, je tiens à vous assurer que le seigneur Poséidon n'a rien à voir avec ces agressions même si, effectivement, deux des nôtres sont encore en liberté, devrais-je dire, dans la cité. Je vous aurais signalé leur présence dès la fin de cette assemblée.

- Excusez-moi de mettre votre parole en doute sur ce point-là.

- Je pense pouvoir disculper ma camarade en émettant une hypothèse plus vraisemblable sur les auteurs, intervint l'Italien. Si vous vous rappelez ce dont nous avons débattu plus tôt, j'ai mentionné le fait qu'une troisième équipe poursuivait un objectif similaire. Du moins, à ce qu'il me semble. Mon avis est que ce sont bel et bien eux qui ont maîtrisé vos soldats. Je reconnais que ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais étant donné la foi que Narya porte à votre encontre, je la considère plus juste que la vôtre.

La femme à la chevelure d'un blond si intense qu'il en devenait presque blanc, considéra longuement le Chevalier des Poissons et la Marina, jaugeant leurs discours et leurs attitudes.

- C'est une opinion qui se défend, admit-elle avec réserve. Je veux que vos amis, s'adressa-t-elle à l'Islandaise, me soient présentés dans l'heure, par mesure de précaution. Mes hommes se souviendront certainement de leur carrure et pourront les innocenter entièrement à mes yeux.

- Je procéderais selon les souhaits de Votre Majesté.

- Cette question allant être réglée sous peu, il revient de déterminer ce qui a la prévalence. Mettre la main sur cet artefact est le but central de cette entreprise, je le reconnais toutefois, de nombreux éléments gravitent autour de ce dessein. Mon pays est en passe de sombrer dans la guerre civile, aussi je sollicite votre aide pour remédier à cette situation.

- Nous ne sommes pas des généraux, Votre Majesté, jugea Tristan, ni des mercenaires. Et vous l'avez vous-même dit, d'autres choses réclament notre …

- Je ne vous demande pas de conduire des troupes au combat, seulement, de veiller à ce que vos pendants chez Loki et leurs alliés ne les massacrent pas en l'espace d'un battement de coeur.

- Sauf qu'on n'a pas le temps de jouer les chaperons, s'ingéra une nouvelle fois Raul de sa voix de baryton.

- Et bien, vous allez le prendre ! rétorqua vivement la reine. Vous vous trouvez dans une nation étrangère, sans repères, en sachant à peine bredouiller quelques mots de la langue locale et vous escomptez entreprendre une action de recherche sans assistance ? Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement avoir une chance de réussir, en menant de front, recherches et affrontements. Vous ne sauriez pas où chercher d'ailleurs. Ce que je vous propose est de réaliser l'enquête nécessaire à votre place et en échange, vous veillerez à tenir en respect les bras armés de Loki.

- C'est effectivement une solution profitable, reconnut Oreste en bon diplomate, toutefois, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de nous scinder en deux groupes, un de travail et un de bataille. Les informations recueillies auront peut-être besoin d'être interprétées par des personnes qui sauront déceler les éléments essentiels. En tout état de cause, je crois que nos investigations nous amèneront forcément à explorer diverses zones éloignées de la capitale. En extrapolant davantage, il y a de grandes chances pour que nous trouvions des réponses uniquement au compte-goutte. Nous devrons alors les relayer aux autres sans pour autant cesser de chercher.

- L'idée ne manque pas de pertinence, reconnut la Haute Prêtresse d'Odin.

La reine la considéra d'un œil neutre. Encore une heure auparavant, elle se serait rangée sans tergiverser à l'avis de la quinquagénaire. Maintenant, la jeune souveraine prenait chaque phrase avec des pincettes, la disséquait, cherchant intrinsèquement ce qui pouvait s'y cacher. Elle soupira intérieurement. A force, c'en devenait éreintant et elle craignait de ne pas tenir ce rythme très longtemps.

- Bien. Procédons ainsi. Déterminer où commencer vos investigations prendra du temps, aussi je suggère que vous vous y atteliez dès à présent. Sosia va se charger de vous montrer la bibliothèque. J'attendrai ceux qui formeront le second groupe d'ici cinq jours au plus tard, afin de définir les prochains mouvements de troupes que l'armée va devoir entreprendre. Est-ce clair ?

- Parfaitement, Votre Majesté, confirma Oreste.

- En ce cas, cette réunion est terminée. Vous avez quartier libre au sein du château, mais les niveaux inférieurs de la cité vous sont interdits d'accès. Pour l'instant, le peuple en restera à la version qui vous mentionne prisonniers au fond des geôles.

Elle lança un dernier regard en coin à Narya pour lui rappeler qu'elle entendait bien voir ses directives concernant les Marinas restants en ville être exécutées. Une sorte de dispense silencieuse pour œuvrer à son aise dans Völkengard en quelque sorte.

Sitôt la souveraine partie, la Haute Prêtresse leur signala qu'elle allait commencer ses recherches. Oreste ne se fit pas prier pour lui emboîter le pas tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. Etant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du château, il ne jugea pas indispensable de prévoir un lieu où ils se donneraient tous rendez-vous. Chacun étaient suffisamment capable pour se débrouiller par lui-même.

Fares étudia ses compagnons, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Finalement, il se décida à rattraper l'ombre du Chevalier des Poissons.

Raul et Einar partirent de leur côté, tandis que Tristan s'en allait du sien, bientôt imité par Gearóid qui enroula un bras amical autour de ses épaules en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Très vite, il ne resta plus que les deux jeunes femmes dans la salle de réunion.

- Je dois récupérer quelques affaires dans notre chambre, déclara la Marina, et ensuite j'irais retrouver mes compagnons qui attendent dans la cité. (Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et contempla, à travers la buée recouvrant le verre, les toitures d'ardoises gelées qui s'étendaient en contrebas.) Tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner. La reine n'y verra certainement pas d'inconvénient tant que nous gardons nos traits dissimulés.

Pour avoir pu l'observer au cours de la semaine écoulée, Narya perçut parfaitement que sa voisine vivait une lutte intérieure. Cette dernière n'était pas des plus bavardes et la présence d'autres personnes semblait tour à tour l'irriter ou lui manquer. Au bout du compte, Mei Ling se contenta de lui adresser un imperceptible mouvement de tête signifiant qu'elle acceptait. Ensemble, elles sortirent.

L'Islandaise emprunta un couloir à sa gauche. Marchant à pas pressés, un homme avançait droit dans sa direction. En l'apercevant, il se figea, ses yeux s'agrandirent et un air perdu se peignit sur son visage avenant.

- Kostya ? fit-elle, également surprise.

Sans lui accorder une parole, il referma l'étau qu'était devenu sa main sur le poignet gracile de la Marina et l'attira dans un renfoncement.

- Enfin, j'arrive à te mettre la main dessus, lâcha-t-il, son timbre suggérant un soulagement évident tandis que ses prunelles brûlaient d'une lueur mauvaise. Alors c'est la vérité ? Tu serais une espionne ?

Il augmenta inconsciemment la pression sur l'avant-bras de Narya. Elle confronta son regard vert clair au sien et se dégagea de sa prise.

- C'est exact, reconnut-elle en défroissant la manche meurtrie de sa robe en laine.

Les mots avaient été prononcés banalement, sans la moindre once de dureté, ni forme de culpabilité perceptible. Une phrase simple qui sembla pourtant sévèrement ébranler le, récemment promu, nouveau chef de la garde du château.

- Alors tu t'es jouée de moi, l'accusa-t-il. Tu m'as abusé !

- Qui a abusé de qui ? Moi, en te soutirant des informations que tu m'as quasiment confiées sans que je les réclame ? Ou toi, qui ne te gênais pas pour venir ouvertement me peloter, me faisant comprendre que tu avais des appétits que tu brûlais de satisfaire sans te demander si cela me convenais.

- Tu ne te dérobais pas à mes caresses pour autant, à ce que je me rappelle.

- J'y prenais du plaisir, c'est vrai. Cela servait également mes intérêts. Nous avons passé d'agréables moments ensemble et c'est ce qu'il faut garder à l'esprit.

- Tu parles d'un réconfort … Je voyais en toi bien plus qu'une servante. Apparemment, il aurait mieux valu que j'écoute ce que me soufflait mon instinct.

Son ton était incertain, chancelant, oscillant tel un pendule entre colère contenue et regret voilé.

- Est-ce ton orgueil blessé qui s'exprime, Kostya ?

Il parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Fermant les yeux, il expira un grand coup et s'en fut, les épaules crispées. Bien que la Marina de la Selkie n'aurait pu en jurer, elle crut les voir s'affaisser par la suite. Elle continua de fixer sa silhouette jusqu'à ce que qu'elle disparût.

_Adieu, Kostya,_ songea-t-elle.

- Je m'excuse pour ce petit imprévu.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'attendait à ne voir qu'un couloir désert. La présence de la jeune Chinoise mit un terme à sa fausse croyance. Cette dernière semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

- Remettons-nous en route, nos appartements ne sont plus très loin.

Narya avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos. Si un fort accent de dégoût ne l'avait pas déformée, la rendant aussi affligeante que le crissement d'un ongle sur du verre, elle aurait put la trouver belle à entendre.

- Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu lui as dit que tu avais pris du plaisir à coucher avec lui ?

- Je suis navrée que tu ais dû écouter ça. Tu es encore jeune et …

- L'âge n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! la coupa-t-elle. Comment peut-on apprécier de subir cette domination ? De laisser de viles mains serpenter le long de son corps ? D'accueillir cette douleur en son sein ? Tu l'as utilisé, mais c'est exactement la même chose de son côté. Vous vous êtes mutuellement rabaissés. Et toi, peut-être davantage que lui. Il n'y a que de la bassesse dans tout cela, rien d'autre. Le torturer pour obtenir ce que tu désirais aurait tout autant fonctionné.

La tenue de telles paroles, amères et pleines de fiel, intrigua autant qu'elle choqua la Marina.

- Tes mots sont durs, guerrière d'Athéna, et même insultants. Pour certains, le sexe est un moyen de pression, c'est une réalité indéniable. Combien d'hommes considèrent ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes comme l'apanage de leur supériorité ? Combien de femmes y voient une arme aussi efficace, et même plus, que leurs pleurs ? Ils sont nombreux, c'est vrai. Seulement, il peut également s'agir d'un échange entre des partenaires qui ont consenti librement à satisfaire cette pulsion. C'est le moyen d'exprimer une passion qui se veut fusionnelle. Une communion entre deux êtres à un niveau unique. Alors, oui, je considère qu'il faut y prendre de la joie.

- Pour moi, une telle proximité ne sert qu'à voir les vices cachés dans l'âme de chacun, grinça-t-elle. Une noirceur que l'on dissimule derrière des paroles sournoises et des regards fourbes. Même les gestes sont empreints de mensonges déguisés. Tout n'est que calcul.

- Je reconnais qu'il serait naïf de croire que toute relation se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices, mais pourquoi un tel emportement ? Quelle est la raison qui te pousse à te hérisser à la manière d'un chat sauvage, crachant et feulant ?

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre garde à tes désirs, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton aigre.

Sur quoi, elle prit congé de son interlocutrice.

Son attitude témoignait d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau et d'une introversion que l'Islandaise avait déjà pu constater tout au long des trois semaines où elles avaient partagé le même toit. Convaincre le Chevalier d'Argent de la Grue de la laisser tresser les rares mèches longues qu'elle possédait, pour passer le temps, l'avait conduite à déployer des trésors de persuasion. La coquetterie ne faisait pas partie des ambitions de la jeune Chinoise. C'était même tout le contraire, puisqu'elle ne désirait rien tant que se confondre dans la masse. Une écorchée vive, voilà, ce qu'elle représentait pour Narya. Un jouet rompu par l'existence qui, parfois, se mouvait encore plus par automatisme que par réelle volonté. Son passé planait telle une ombre néfaste sur elle et l'esprit de l'Islandaise, si entraîné à percer les secrets d'autrui, bouillonnait malgré lui à l'idée de l'exposer à la lumière. Toutefois, le sujet ainsi offert en viendrait peut-être à se consumer sous cet oeil scrutateur.

_Garde-toi de l'eau qui dort,_ songea-t-elle en reprenant sa propre route.

Gearóid et Tristan achevèrent leur progression sur les remparts. Malgré leurs épais vêtements, ils ne purent réprimer les frissons qui parcoururent leur corps comme les bourrasques les étreignaient dans leurs rets invisibles et glacials.

Epoussetant la neige accumulée sur le rebord d'un créneau, l'Irlandais s'y assit à califourchon, laissant pendre une de ses jambes dans le vide. A côté de lui, Tristan prit appui des deux mains sur la pierre couverte de givre, son visage tourné vers la ville. Ses yeux si bruns qu'ils en paraissaient noirs perdus dans le vague, il ne sentait pas l'engourdissement qui gagnait ses doigts. Les plaines immaculées qui s'étendaient au-delà des fortifications captivaient son être tout entier. Percevant une odeur de fumée portée par la brise, son odorat se chargea de le ramener à la réalité. Avisant les fines fumerolles, le Français observa l'instrument dont elles étaient issues. Une longue pipe de bois sculpté, à l'aide d'un couteau selon toute vraisemblance, rougeoyait à chacune des inspirations que le Chevalier d'Orion prenait. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exhalaison et un anneau vaporeux s'éleva lentement, avant qu'une petite rafale ne le dissipât.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, s'étonna le gardien du Dixième Temple.

- Quelque fois. C'est pour me détendre. Et puis, je trouve que ça donne un certain cachet, non ?

Une moue signifiant qu'il n'y voyait plus ou moins rien à redire anima le visage de Tristan.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? s'enquit-il finalement, le regard de nouveau attaché aux sommets des maisons d'où s'extirpait également de paresseuses bandes grisâtres.

L'Irlandais ôta de sa bouche le bec de l'instrument.

- De tout. De rien. De cette mission. De ton attrait pour la petite bridée.

- Elle a un nom, je te le rappelle, asséna le Chevalier du Capricorne plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mille excuses. Toujours est-il que j'ai remarqué ton … comment dirais-je … intérêt pour elle. Difficile de le manquer.

- Mei Ling est des nôtres, lui rappela-t-il. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a plusieurs années lorsqu'elle venait juste d'entrer sous la tutelle de June du Caméléon. A défaut de revoir un ami pendant longtemps, tu t'enquiers de ses nouvelles quand tu le peux. Au Sanctuaire, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

_Personne n'a eu la possibilité de s'en approcher en réalité,_ pensa-t-il subitement.

- Lors de la mêlée, elle a eu un genre de malaise. Je m'inquiète pour sa santé. N'en ai-je pas le droit ?

De fait, le sort de l'adolescente exerçait une authentique et irrésistible attraction sur lui, il le savait pertinemment. Depuis ce jour-là, les traits torturés de son visage demeuraient une image vivace au sein de son esprit. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il resserra son col pour barrer le froid mordant, frôlant de sa main la morsure qu'elle lui avait laissée à l'épaule.

- Oh, le gauche aussi si tu veux, le piqua l'Irlandais. Je te recommanderai seulement de ne pas chercher à aller plus loin que le simple intéressement. J'ai déjà vu des gens avec les mêmes yeux. Crois-moi, s'ils sont les fenêtres de l'âme, alors la sienne a les carreaux sacrément encrassés. Tu as bon cœur et es prévenant avec les autres, c'est louable. Noble même. Sauf que le coup du chevalier blanc, ça ne marchera pas avec elle. Elle est hors de ta portée, tu n'y peux rien. Je me surprends moi-même en disant ça, mais prends exemple sur Raul, et dégotte-toi un autre fille. Il y en a des tas.

Ses prunelles vertes tachées d'or croisèrent celles marron du Français et il se résigna en y voyant s'animer une étincelle de défi.

- Bah, j'aurais essayé.

- Et je t'en suis gré.

- Dis-toi qu'il y aura au moins une personne pour te sauver, toi.

Gearóid fourragea un moment dans ses poches pour en ressortir son briquet, lequel lui permit de ranimer les braises du foyer de sa pipe. _On est tous dans la même galère, non ?_ songea-t-il.

Quelques inspirations plus tard, il observait des doigts brumeux se tendre vers les nues.

Un maelström d'émotions menaçait de submerger Kostya, l'incitant à grimper jusqu'à la plus haute tour pour y cracher son amertume à la face du monde. Par quel maléfice avait-elle pu l'abuser ainsi ? Lui plus que tout autre. Il lui en voulait pour sa supercherie. Il en voulait aux dieux de se gausser de lui de cette façon. Et surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même pour s'être fait duper. Sa tension retomba d'un coup et il gloussa. Il avait usé de son corps, elle de son esprit. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas volé ? Cette expérience lui serait bénéfique par la suite, l'amenant à davantage de circonspection. Après tout, il n'était plus le chef en second de la garde, autant dire un sous-traitant à peine mieux loti que les autres, mais l'alpha. Celui qui commandait. Celui à qui la souveraine confiait sa sécurité. La tâche se révélerait ardue et un instant, il parut se ratatiner sous le fardeau de ses nouvelles fonctions. Gorahk avait beau être un traître, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait occupé ce poste de nombreuses années et que son travail était resté exemplaire. De plus, il avait géré la grande majorité des affaires, ne laissant que des miettes à Kostya. Pas assez pour réellement prendre le coup de main.

Ses ruminations s'interrompirent lorsqu'un de ses hommes, un blondin quelque peu ventru et à la moustache tombante, le héla.

- Capitaine, la reine Ylva réclame votre présence. Vous devez la rejoindre dans son bureau.

- Merci, Edröll, tu peux disposer.

Le soldat se frappa la poitrine du poing et partit. Assurément, cela concernait l'entrevue avec les étrangers. Sa volonté raffermie par l'appel du devoir, Kostya longea le rempart menant à la tour ouest du château, celle où se trouvait l'étude du dirigeant de la nation Asgardienne. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, le froid et le vent s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de l'agresser, incapables de s'immiscer entre les pierres scellées. Sur son passage, deux de ses subordonnés, ceux avec qui, d'égal à égal, il rompait le pain et plaisantait hier encore, le saluèrent avec un empressement empreint de raideur. Ce qui lui restait de bonne humeur fut aussitôt balayé. Il tâcherait de remédier à cette situation ambiguë.

Continuant son chemin, il orienta sa réflexion sur ce qui avait pu se dire lors de la réunion avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Marinas de Poséidon. Certes, ces derniers étaient venus les mettre en garde, et les aider aussi probablement, mais ils n'étaient pas originaires de ces contrées et ne servaient pas le même dieu que lui. Il voyait leur intrusion à la manière d'un affront à leur capacité à faire face au danger. Pourquoi Alfadir ne protégeait-il pas son propre peuple ?

Parvenu à destination, il cogna le bois de la porte, s'annonça et pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'il en reçut l'autorisation. Exiguë, celle-ci ne comportait qu'une unique fenêtre placée dans le dos de l'occupant du massif secrétaire. Une lampe à huile trônait dessus, en compagnie d'un encrier et d'une plume d'oie blanche reposant près d'une pile de feuillets.

Adossée à son siège, la jeune reine ne le fixait pas directement. Il suivit sa direction et se mit, lui aussi, à fixer le portrait du fondateur de la cité, Völken.

Il attendit, avec toute la patience dont il était capable, qu'elle s'adressât à lui.

- Puis-je avoir une confiance absolue en toi, Kostya ? l'interrogea-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

La question le prit au dépourvu. Toutefois, son inconscient répondit à sa place, lui faisant ployer le genou.

- Vous le pouvez Votre Majesté, l'assura-t-il. Je le jure sur mon honneur !

- L'honneur ? répéta-t-elle, testant la saveur de ce mot, le dévisageant enfin. Où était l'honneur de Gorahk lorsqu'il me trahit !? Ou celui des jarls !? Où était celui de la Haute Prêtresse quand …, ah, pardonne-moi Kostya, je m'égare.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas. Jamais. Que les âmes de mes ancêtres et Odin en soient témoins.

- Alors je peux espérer te confier ma vie. Et t'avertir que la tâche va s'avérer de plus en plus difficile. Nos nouveaux alliés m'ont permis de comprendre nombre de choses. La plus importante reste que les jarls rebelles ne sont que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Un ancien mal a ressurgi. Loki rassemble ses armées.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Enfin, je veux dire … comment ?

- Ça, c'est une réponse que je préférerais obtenir après l'avoir stoppé et renvoyé dans ses geôles. Ce qui, sans l'appui de Torden, ne sera pas chose aisée. Il a parfaitement calculé ses manoeuvres. (Elle se mordit les lèvres sous la contrariété.) De plus, c'est un maître manipulateur. Qui sait s'il n'est pas à l'origine de la rébellion des jarls, actionnant ses ficelles dans l'ombre. Notre propre camp est miné de l'intérieur. Chacun peut représenter un ennemi.

Le serment de Kostya bien que sincère, ne parvenait pas à lui ôter le minuscule doute sommeillant dans son cœur celui qu'il ne fût un autre Gorahk.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle cible frapper de mon épée, si ce n'est les contrées maudites du Nord, déclara-t-elle, ni où dresser mon bouclier face à un assaut des forces de Loki. Néanmoins, une armée de coalition doit être réunie. Son commandement sera confié au Chef de Bataille Nordring.

Agé d'une soixantaine d'années, il était le seigneur d'un petit domaine dans la Province Sud. Disposant toujours d'un pied sûr et d'un oeil vif d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en juger quand Gorahk avait manifesté sa vraie nature, il était en outre un brillant stratège. Par chance, il s'agissait également de son oncle. Enfin quelqu'un en qui placer tous ses espoirs. Autre bon point, la fermeture des portes de la cité avait contraint les jarls à demeurer sur place. Nul besoin d'attendre qu'ils reçussent ses missives et lui répondissent. Ils pourraient le faire directement lorsqu'elle évoquerait le sujet avec eux. Leurs conseils seraient précieux, du moment qu'aucun ne se révélât être un espion à la solde du Mage des Mensonges.

_Autant jouer la carte de la prudence et parler d'abord à Nordring,_ pensa-t-elle_. La suite se fera en fonction de son avis._

- Préviens-le que je le rencontrerai ce soir. Ici même. Seule à seul.

- Vous êtes sûre de cette décision, Votre Majesté ?

- Certaine. Va, maintenant.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, Ylva fut parcourue d'une étrange sensation, tel un frisson provoqué suite à un courant d'air caressant une peau humide. Ses yeux bleu glace se déplacèrent de droite à gauche, mais ne décelèrent rien. Fixant brusquement le plafond, elle crut remarquer qu'un des angles semblait "troublé", faute d'un terme plus approprié, comme vu à travers un voile de gaze. Fronçant les sourcils, elle dût se résigner, après plusieurs minutes passées à observer cet inexplicable et dérangeant phénomène, à se réatteler à la tâche interrompue par l'arrivée de Kostya.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, le visage du Changeur de Formes refléta l'étonnement. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cette simple humaine réussirait à percevoir sa présence sous cette forme. Même les serviteurs des dieux grecs, puisqu'il avait identifié comme tels les jeunes gens discutant sur le rempart, n'avaient pas bronché au moment où il passait à proximité d'eux. Etait-ce une sorte d'instinct primitif, offert par le vieux borgne en personne à la famille régnante, qui avait dirigé son regard ?

Elle voulait donc se battre bec et ongles pour le royaume. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était son droit légitime, il n'allait pas se donner la peine de le lui contester. Espionner sa conversation avec ce Nordring lui permettrait de déjouer toutes les tactiques qu'ils élaboreraient. Cependant, il était plus amusant d'affronter un adversaire que l'on n'est pas sûr de vaincre. Le plus stimulant était cette part de risque, bien qu'il doutât qu'elle se situât au-delà d'une chance sur un milliard. Une autre chose l'attirait bien plus la bibliothèque du château. Là-bas, il pourrait découvrir des pistes de recherche pour partir en quête de l'artefact qu'il avait promis à son libérateur.

La faille de ce plan résidait dans le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas interagir physiquement avec les objets. De tierces personnes devraient jouer le rôle d'intermédiaires. Traversant les murailles de granit comme s'il s'agissait d'eau, la divinité replongea et suivit le tracé des murs du château. Les pièces défilèrent sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppât sa "nage" juste au-dessus d'une table où s'entassaient divers papiers encerclant un épais livre ouvert. Plusieurs individus regroupés autour entretenaient une conversation sur un sujet auquel il porta un intérêt particulier.

Fares déplaça une boucle noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux, afin de mieux suivre les entrelacs et les lignes courant sur le vélin jauni et craquelé. Son cerveau tordait, dépliait, tentait d'appréhender la forme des symboles rédigés. Peut-être y reconnaîtrait-il un mot, un terme, lui, dont la langue écrite se composait de courbes et de points plutôt que d'interminables enchevêtrements de lettres. Au contraire de la fluidité aérienne qui caractérisait son style, celui-ci était carré et dur, ressemblant davantage à la pierre et aux montagnes sur lesquelles reposaient ces austères contrées.

Il releva la tête, accrochant enfin les sons qui évitaient ses oreilles jusque là.

- En clair ? demanda Oreste en levant le nez de l'ouvrage qu'il consultait – un de ceux dont les enfants se servaient pour apprendre les runes.

- Votre venue a soulevée nombre de questions, expliqua la Haute Prêtresse, et puisqu'il faut vraisemblablement chercher les réponses dans le passé, cela m'a rappelé un ouvrage très particulier que j'ai retrouvé quelques temps auparavant.

La quinquagénaire ôta les bésicles qui palliaient sa vue déficiente.

- Je commence tout juste à appréhender le sens de certaines phrases car ce livre a été rédigé par plusieurs auteurs à des périodes différentes. Le langage employé dans les premières pages est archaïque et remonte à deux millénaires au moins. Je ne saisis pas grand-chose. Au fil de la lecture, il évolue et se rapproche davantage de l'asgardien que nous utilisons aujourd'hui sans pour autant être le même. Là encore quelques siècles nous sépares. Je dirais que c'est comme essayer de mesurer la profondeur d'un lac du regard. Il se perd en surface dans les eaux transparentes sans parvenir à descendre plus bas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se cache au fond ? s'enquit le Chevalier des Poissons.

- Difficile à dire. La structure des parties évoque un journal, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre. Le plus déstabilisant, c'est que le récit s'arrête brutalement en plein milieu d'une phrase et ce, bien avant la toute dernière page du carnet.

- A quoi fait référence ce passage ?

Réajustant ses lunettes, elle parcourut du doigt les lignes inscrites à la plume durant de nombreuses minutes. Ses yeux d'onyx s'arrondirent alors qu'elle achevait sa lecture.

- Il s'agit … des ultimes notes du roi Gündred. Il a régné durant une sombre période de notre histoire, alors qu'un groupe de Chevaliers Noirs faisait des ravages. L'artefact se transmettait d'héritier en héritier, mais d'après ce que je crois comprendre nul n'en a jamais su la raison. Il était important tout simplement. Seul Völken en personne aurait peut-être pu nous éclairer sur ses origines. Dans ses écrits, Gündred raconte qu'il était très inquiet de la tournure des évènements et craignait que ses ennemis ne parviennent à s'emparer de l'objet défendu depuis des générations par la famille royale. Il a donc décidé de le déplacer jusqu'à la forteresse Torden, l'unique lieu que l'on jugeait imprenable. Le journal se termine ainsi en recommandant aux Valkyries de protéger son entreprise et l'artefact. Le jour suivant, je présume qu'il mis son plan à exécution.

- Valkyries ? l'interrogea Fares.

- Il s'agit de vierges guerrières liées aux dieux. On raconte qu'elles se rendent sur les champs de bataille, accompagnées de hordes de loups.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Leur office consiste à choisir les combattants abattus qui se sont montrés les plus valeureux et de conduire leurs âmes à Valhöll, le palais du seigneur Odin. Là-bas, ils se préparent pour le jour fatidique du Ragnarök.

- La bataille qui marquera la fin du monde, fit remarquer Oreste.

- En effet, Chevalier. Du moins, celui que nous connaissons, crut-elle bon de préciser. Certains pensent qu'il s'agira d'une renaissance plutôt que d'une destruction totale. Comme une ardoise que l'on efface.

- Un concept … intéressant, laissa échapper l'Italien, faute d'un meilleur terme. Une idée sur la suite ?

- Non, désolé.

- Ces femmes, quelqu'un a déjà conversé avec elles ? enchaîna-t-il.

- A ma connaissance, aucun témoignage de ce type de rencontre n'a été rapporté. De plus, leur domaine de prédilection est la mort et il est notoirement reconnu que les défunts ne parlent pas.

- En somme, nous revenons à la case départ.

- Et vous ? demanda l'adolescent Libyen d'une voix hésitante. Vous êtes une prêtresse d'Odin. Si les Valkyries ont un rapport avec lui …

- Certes, nous servons le même dieu tutélaire et remplissons un devoir similaire au leur, en nous occupant des corps lors des conflits, en les apprêtant pour leur ultime voyage. Sauf qu'il s'agit des entités physiques des morts. Au-delà … je ne vois pas de rapport.

Ils s'abîmèrent dans un profond silence durant une bonne poignée de minutes.

- Fares vient de soulever un point intéressant, annonça Oreste. Ce que je vais dire est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais, Sosia, vous qui êtes à la tête du culte d'Odin, vous devez bien reconnaître que ce n'est pas anodin si ce roi parle demande la protection des Valkyries. Et elles-mêmes ont un rapport avec la mort et l'honneur guerrier. De même qu'un cœur est ramifié par des artères et des veines, l'artefact l'est pareillement avec ces éléments. Y a-t-il un endroit où … je ne sais pas … tous ces détails se réunissent. Un genre de tertre secret où les membres de votre ordre, conduisent ces courageux morts.

La quinquagénaire arbora une mine pensive.

- Les familles des défunts les enterrent près d'eux, que ce soit dans un cimetière ou des caveaux. Ce sont elles qui gèrent ça. Ce n'est nullement notre rôle.

- Etait-ce également le cas lorsque ce récit s'échangeait à l'aide du verbe au lieu de papier et d'encre ? Nous parlons d'un artefact utilisé par les dieux eux-mêmes. Une époque si reculée qu'elle est entourée par les ténèbres de l'inconnu. Bien avant que le royaume d'Asgard ne prenne forme et soit aussi étendu. Alors que le danger rôdait partout.

- Oui …, murmura-t-elle à mesure que le sens des paroles d'Oreste s'imposait à elle. Oui, il existe peut-être quelque chose d'approchant. (Elle se tourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs.) Jadis, les différents clans s'entredéchiraient au cours d'interminables conflits ou luttaient contre les menaces que les créatures hostiles faisaient peser sur eux. Durant cette période, les héros de guerre tombés l'épée à la main, quelle que soit leur origine, se voyaient offrir une place d'honneur dans une tombe dédiée. Le lien n'est pas forcément évident, mais votre raisonnement me paraît bon, Chevalier. Trouver cet endroit est donc notre prochaine étape.

- Est-ce que ce sera long ?

- C'est l'affaire de quelques jours. Je vais demander à plusieurs prêtresses d'effectuer ces recherches pour nous. De cette manière, je pourrais poursuivre mon travail de traduction de mon côté.

- C'est déjà un début de piste, approuva Oreste. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiété par nos ennemis. Rien qu'en sachant quelle est la nature exacte de l'artefact, ils ont une longueur d'avance sur nous.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon Libyen et capta le reflet des mêmes craintes dans ses yeux noirs.

- J'espère juste que nous parviendrons rapidement à combler la distance, sinon ... .

Le Changeur de Formes se laissa couler au cœur de l'océan minéral. Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Apparemment, les alliés de la reine se révélaient être de bons fouineurs. A leur insu, ils venaient de lui fournir des informations de première main, encore qu'il sourît face à leur méprise. Pour reprendre les paroles de la Haute Prêtresse, la réflexion du garçon était bonne, toutefois, ils avaient négligé un détail. Quoi de plus normal pour des étrangers. Impardonnable pour celle qui était censée être la voix des dieux. Si Loki ne pouvait pas compter sur la présence de tels livres, il possédait ses propres sources de savoir. Nanti de cette nouvelle connaissance, il remonta le lien qui fixait son esprit à son enveloppe physique, à l'instar d'une corde de sûreté.

Le ciel, les nuages bas et les paysages ressemblèrent bientôt à des peintures dont les traits auraient été étirés à l'infini. Arrivé à l'aplomb de sa prison de pierre, il piqua droit sur son centre, dévorant la distance restante. Les ténèbres de la montagne l'engloutirent avidement. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, éprouvant à nouveau le poids de la chair. La liberté procurée par cet état était trompeuse et enivrante. Tant et si bien, que comme à chaque fois, sous une sorte d'impulsion perverse, il tenta de quitter son siège. Aussitôt, prestes et vives à l'image du reptile dont elles étaient l'image, ses entraves s'enroulèrent plus durement autour de ses membres et les têtes ophidiennes y déversèrent leur poison. La brûlure virulente de l'acide satura ses perceptions, lui coupant le souffle autant que l'envie de prolonger plus avant l'expérience. Il se retrouva très vite lourdement assis sur son séant. Une fois encore, la frustration le submergea tel un raz-de-marée, ses doigts étreignant les accoudoirs de son trône.

Ces éclats d'humeur colérique ne l'embarrassaient pas, au contraire, il les savourait. Ses pairs divins trouvaient que ressentir ce genre d'émotions les rapprochait trop des mortels et ils préféraient les étouffer dans l'œuf. _Quelle bêtise_, songea-t-il. S'en priver pour se détacher le plus possible des critères humains, c'était s'ôter un puissant moteur. Il suffisait juste de garder le contrôle dessus. Un sourire carnassier étira ses fines lèvres. De toute façon, sa situation de prisonnier changerait bien assez tôt. Encore un peu de patience.

De ses pensées apaisées réapparurent les paroles qu'il avait espionnées. Son énergie se déploya en se diffusant à travers la caverne, lançant un appel à ses Fléaux d'Utgard.

Alfadir :

Un autre des nombreux noms d'Odin signifiant "Père de Tout".


	16. Chapter 11 : Sang et Honneur - Partie 2

_21 février 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, Völkengard_

La nuit entamait la fin de son cycle, mais l'obscurité était encore suffisamment dense pour recéler des dangers. Un pan de ténèbres se mut le long du mur de la ruelle comme doué d'une vie propre. Vivement, il zigzagua à la verticale entre les deux parois, prenant appui sur chacune pour se donner une meilleure impulsion ascendante. Virevoltant, la forme noire se glissa en silence entre les poutres du bord du toit et pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur du bâtiment par une fenêtre demeurée entrouverte.

La pièce était agrémentée d'un lit, d'une commode ainsi que d'une petite table accompagnée d'une paire de chaises. Une jeune femme occupait l'une d'elles, lui tournant le dos. Une chandelle projetait un halo lumineux famélique, découpant les contours de sa silhouette. S'ébrouant, l'être regarda se détacher de son corps des morceaux sombres comme de la poix, et tomber sur les lattes du plancher sans un bruit, s'évanouissant en un instant. Un homme émergea de cette enveloppe. Il avança droit devant lui, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol. Sa main était sur le point de se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille lorsqu'il se figea, son souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. Les contours de la silhouette féminine qui lui faisait face se brouillèrent, ondulant à l'image des rides concentriques quand un caillou troublait la surface lisse d'une mare. Il perdirent en tangibilité jusqu'à s'effacer complètement et disparaître. Son instinct l'avertit juste à temps alors qu'une attaque survenait depuis le plafond. L'éclat d'une lame brilla fugitivement.

Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, il plongea en avant, roulant sur lui-même. Il fit volte-face, mais déjà son agresseur le percutait, après s'être probablement rétabli sans encombres au sol. Ils roulèrent tout deux dans un méli-mélo confus de membres. L'homme finit par coincer son adversaire sous lui et lui immobilisa les bras.

- Si l'on mettait fin à ce petit jeu, Ayame ? lança-t-il.

- Désolée, la tentation était trop forte. Dommage en tout cas, ç'aurait pu devenir intéressant, ajouta-t-elle avec une œillade feinte et un sourire désarmant.

La position où ils se trouvaient ainsi que les paroles de la jeune femme asséchèrent la gorge de Rikimaru. La pièce devint subitement étouffante et même son corps lui parut s'embraser. Certes, ils étaient amis de longue date, mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait admis avoir développer de profonds sentiments pour elle. Seulement, il rechignait à lui ouvrir son cœur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui le retenait au juste ? La peur que cet amour ne soit pas partagé ? L'angoisse que cela fonctionne, puis qu'il la perde ? Ou que cela pourrait être un obstacle à leur mission ?

_Foutu devoir_ ! s'étrangla-t-il silencieusement.

De plus, la proximité qu'ils partageaient depuis le début de cette mission n'arrangeait rien. Alors la situation présente … . En un mot comme en cent, c'était dur. Pour ne rien arranger, son malaise s'accrut soudain lorsqu'il commença à sentir qu'autre chose de dur menaçait d'apparaître au niveau de son entrejambe. L'avait-elle senti ?

_Oh dieux …_, pensa-t-il, embarrassé.

Il aurait souhaité rentrer promptement sous le plancher. Son choix alla plutôt pour se dégager en vitesse.

Libérée, et totalement inconsciente des états d'âme de son ami, Ayame se remit debout tranquillement.

- Mon _Mangestu Gen'ei_ ne t'a pas abusé plus d'une seconde ! se plaignit-elle.

- Quand on connaît les propriétés de ta technique, ce n'est pas difficile.

Les yeux marron de son amie lancèrent des éclairs.

- Mais un autre que moi s'y serait laissé prendre assurément, préféra-t-il bon de préciser.

Elle rengaina son arme et alla s'installer, en tailleur, sur le lit.

- Alors, ta petite escapade nocturne ? Fructueuse ou non, cette fois ?

Son air sérieux habituel reprenant le dessus, il répondit :

- Je commence à connaître le parcours et j'ai exploré de nouveaux recoins. Ça n'avait rien donné jusqu'à ce que je m'attarde près de la tour ouest du château. Des pierres sont légèrement en quinconce à cet endroit, aussi il m'a été facile d'y accéder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y as découvert ?

- La reine et un homme qui s'appelle Nordring à ce que j'en ai déduit. Ne pas connaître parfaitement la langue Asgardienne n'aide pas à saisir les conversations. Il était question de Loki également et j'ai pu voir des cartes étalées sur la table. Il y a fort à parier qu'ils discutaient de stratégie militaire.

Le menton calé au creux d'une paume, Ayame leva les yeux au plafond.

- C'est tout ? Non, parce que j'ai autant envie de t'écouter parler manœuvres que de m'arracher la langue. Du moins, ce que tu as réussi à comprendre, le charria-t-elle.

En effet, elle apprenait beaucoup plus vite que lui les subtilités de cette nouvelle langue.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, même si l'idée de te voir arrêter de te plaindre est tentante.

- Hé là, attention à ce que tu dis ! Apprendre les sarcasmes c'est bien, mais si tu continues je me ferais une joie de t'enseigner autre chose, le prévint-elle en levant un poing.

- D'accord, d'accord, s'excusa-t-il, bien qu'il sût sa contrariété factice. Je vais donc passer à l'essentiel puisque je n'ai pas eu besoin de traduction pour ça. La femme qui préside vraisemblablement au culte d'Odin s'en est chargée.

- Raconte ! s'exclama la jeune femme finalement attirée par son récit.

- Apparemment, les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont bel et bien aux côtés de la reine et semblent œuvrer main dans la main. Bien que leur première rencontre ne se soit pas faite sous les meilleurs auspices. L'élément surprenant, c'est qu'il y a aussi des Marinas de Poséidon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense pouvoir avancer que ses intentions sont similaires à celles d'Athéna. Autre point important, ajouta-il en levant un doigt de façon étudiée, la piste de l'artefact s'est réchauffée. Nous savons déjà qu'il doit être très ancien. Ici, il s'agirait d'un bijou dont l'emplacement pourrait être une antique tombe, perdue quelque part dans la Province Ouest. Les détails n'ont pas été donnés et je crois qu'il faudra encore du temps avant que l'endroit ait été déterminé. La prêtresse a en tout cas annoncé que ce serait rapide.

- Je trouvais justement que cela manquait d'animation. Pouvoir sortir se balader uniquement la nuit est assez déprimant.

- Accroche-toi encore un peu. Bientôt, le théâtre des évènements va se déplacer, mais j'ai comme l'intuition que ce sera dans un lieu beaucoup moins hospitalier.

_24 février 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Nord, Village en ruines_

La charpente vibrait encore au diapason de son râle lorsqu'elle démonta, basculant sur le côté. Pantelante, son svelte corps nu couvert d'un lustre au goût de sel et ses cheveux trempés, Seiryû reprenait calmement sa respiration. L'odeur musquée de leurs débordements amoureux saturait l'air ambiant. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, ressentant les ultimes échos du plaisir. Son cou gracile se tordit comme elle regardait l'homme allongé tout près. Sa chevelure aussi sombre que la sienne, formait une corolle sur l'oreiller, à présent qu'un lien de cuir ne la retenait plus. Elle caressa les cicatrices zébrant son torse, vestiges d'une rencontre passée faite dans la douleur.

Elle le revoyait encore, gisant au milieu d'un tas de gravats fumants, barbouillé de sang et de poussière, la dépouille du précédent détenteur du nom de Byakko se dessinant non loin. Elle avait alors réalisé qu'il était l'un des Shinobi Lunaire de Tsukuyomi, le propre frère de son seigneur. L'achever aurait dû lui paraître aussi naturel que respirer. Pourtant, elle n'en avait rien fait. L'inflexibilité pour laquelle elle était réputée, et qui lui conférait la froideur et la dureté de l'acier, en avait été troublée. Une sorte de beauté émanait de ce corps inanimé et sans même prendre conscience des paroles que Genbu lui adressait, elle l'avait secondé pour le porter. A son réveil, après un coma de plusieurs jours, il ne s'était souvenu de rien. Si ce n'étaient ses réflexes martiaux, sa mémoire ressemblait à un désert. Vide.

Audacieusement, et peut-être également par une sorte d'esprit de revanche, elle lui avait révélé qu'il s'appelait Byakko et portait le titre de Gardien Céleste. Sa vie était vouée au Seigneur des Tempêtes. Dès lors, et pendant les mois qui suivirent, elle avait suivit son évolution sans interférer. Inculquer des idées fausses à son esprit vierge lui paru blasphématoire. Il lui avait fallu grandir uniquement avec les maigres bases qu'elle lui avait données. Pourtant, à mesure que le temps s'était écoulé, sa rigueur métallique s'était émoussée face à lui. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par succomber à l'appel de la chair qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. En public, elle conservait son masque de glace. Entre eux, ce dernier fondait.

A cet instant précis, l'obsidienne de son regard accrocha l'émeraude du sien. Celui-ci était terne, assombri par quelque ombre qui s'y tapissait.

- Encore ces images qui te tourmentent ? demanda-t-elle par pure rhétorique.

Byakko détourna les yeux et suivit les nœuds du bois au-dessus du lit. Installés dans une chambre d'auberge au cœur d'un modeste village, pillé il y avait plus d'un mois, ils en avaient fait leur refuge. Une bonne flambée chantait joyeusement dans l'âtre et les fourrures occupant leur couche veillaient à leur garantir une température agréable. Presque douillette. Sa réponse sembla toutefois aspirer la chaleur ambiante.

- Tous ont été tués, Yûki. Femmes et enfants inclus. Par cette bête à visage humain. Je ne rêve que de lui faire payer au centuple les souffrances dont il se repaît. L'écraser. (Il leva une main qu'il serra en un poing rageur.) Et Siholt, sans partager sa cruauté …, le résultat de son arcane était horrible.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à présent. Les cris des suppliciés résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Pourrait-il jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir agi ?

- Je ne suis pas un bleu que le premier spectacle de ce genre épouvante. Et toute guerre est sale, mais celle-ci … je ne sais pas. Tout cela n'est-il pas vain ? On ignore pourquoi …

- Remets-tu en question les volontés du seigneur Susanoo ? le prit-elle de court.

- Non, répondit-il hâtivement, peut-être trop. Non, je lui dois ce que je suis. A toi aussi. (Il lui caressa la joue.) Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à lui obéir ?

- L'honneur, le devoir, énuméra-t-elle. Depuis aussi longtemps que remonte son histoire, ma famille a été à ses côtés lorsqu'il prenait un hôte humain. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille que l'on me préparait déjà à remplir le rôle qui est le mien aujourd'hui. J'obéis et je sers. Je ne connais rien d'autre. (Un sourire fugace agita ses lèvres.) Enfin, rien d'autre en dehors de toi.

Elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, les effleura, y déposant son souffle, puis les embrassa. Un baiser que Byakko lui rendit avec force d'ardeur, chassant pour un temps les spectres qui le hantaient. Il sentit une main descendre vers son bas-ventre, ranimant instantanément son désir. Il se redressa sur un coude, accompagné d'un cri rauque. Sa bouche entreprit de parcourir le tracé de la gorge de sa partenaire, sentant son pouls s'accélérer à travers la peau. La respiration de Seiryû devint haletante, tandis qu'il titillait savamment, tour à tour, de sa langue et de ses mains des zones érogènes. Gémissant, elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et enroula ses jambes autour des siennes. Maintes caresses se succédèrent, vigoureuses et sensuelles, jusqu'à l'instant où il fut pleinement en elle, leur lit émettant une plainte en canon à leurs soupirs.

Emplissant son esprit, des brumes d'euphorie voilèrent sa conscience, le laissant à la dérive entre rêve et réalité. Seuls leurs doigts fermement entrelacés le reliaient au monde de la chair. Byakko se rattacha à ce contact et songea qu'il représentait tout ce en quoi il devait puiser de la force pour continuer à avancer sur son obscur chemin.

_4 avril 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Est, Forêt Pétrifiée_

Le climat s'était radouci à mesure que la belle saison s'installait et la neige délaissait son emprise bien qu'elle persistât encore par endroits. Ailleurs, l'herbe rase d'un vert tendre se dévoilait, égayée de petites fleurs blanches. La vie reprenait son cours après avoir végété durant de longs mois, s'épanouissant en diverses formes, couleurs et sons. Les trilles des oiseaux glissaient, portées par un vent léger, et chaque buisson grouillait d'activité. Seule la forêt barrant l'horizon de la petite troupe restait éteinte et figée dans son aura d'austérité. Nuls bourgeons ne venaient adoucir l'aspect rocailleux de ses branches noires. Les troncs arboraient un camaïeu de gris rappelant des teintes minérales et ses rameaux dénudés s'élançaient vers le ciel comme autant de doigts crochus, créant un entrelacs inextricable et dense au travers duquel la lumière échouait à se frayer un chemin.

La cavalière dont la monture renâclait à la vue du sinistre lieu jeta un regard à la colonne qui la précédait. Bon nombre de ceux qui la composaient allait à pied, une poignée seulement menait leurs propres chevaux par la bride. Vêtus d'un assemblage hétéroclite de mailles, de fourrures et de cuir, leur allure était aussi dégingandée que féroce.

Un souffle aérien balaya les tresses blondes d'Ulfhilde lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur sa destination. Comprenant que sa jument bai, dont les oreilles étaient couchées, refuserait de la porter plus loin, elle descendit de sa selle. Même en sachant ce qui allait se passer, elle faillit tout de même trébucher lorsqu'elle toucha le sol et eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper à ses fontes. Elle tira la longue canne qui dépassait de ces dernières et la cala sous son aisselle. Sans le soutien de cette béquille, elle claudiquerait encore plus. La faute en incombait à une malformation congénitale l'affublant d'une hanche torturée et d'une cheville très peu mobile, qui la contraignait à traîner sa jambe droite comme un poids mort.

Elle se mit en marche difficilement, avec des gestes gauches, laissant trois empreintes dans les vestiges de neige fondue. Courir ne représentait même pas une éventualité dans son cas. Ulfhilde continua d'avancer droit devant elle sans chercher à vérifier si ceux censés l'accompagner la suivaient. Son objectif se dissimulait au cœur de l'enchevêtrement ténébreux. Qu'allait-elle y trouver ? Difficile d'en être certaine. Et pourtant, elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour le savoir. En effet, Ulfhilde appartenait à l'ordre des prêtresses officiant pour Freyja, déesse de la Fertilité et de l'Amour. Du moins, avant qu'elle en fût déchue.

Naguère si blanche, sa robe tachée et reprisée présentait une teinte grisâtre délavée. Fendue de tous côtés, elle lui arrivait désormais aux genoux et Ulfhilde avait préféré porter un pantalon en-dessous, assorti de bottes de cavaliers récupérées auprès d'un mort. Un pourpoint de cuir à manches courtes doté d'un col en fourrure habillait son buste, et des mitaines de laine couvraient ses mains. Autant son physique que les vieux habits de sa fonction présentaient un état de délabrement similaire. Toutefois, son esprit demeurait aiguisé et intact. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de son meilleur atout pour palier sa tare et la raison pour laquelle elle conduisait cette expédition.

Un mois et demi plus tôt, Loki avait convié tous ses Fléaux dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Ulfhilde, qui occupait un camp fortifié non loin, avait pu rapidement répondre à l'appel. Tout aussi promptement, deux de ses pairs l'avaient rejointe, ceux qu'elle connaissait le moins. Gôrd, un trentenaire corpulent à la fine moustache blonde et aux manières de dandy, qui aurait davantage été à son aise sous les lumières d'un bal de cour qu'au milieu de ces sombres grottes. Avec lui venait un garçon, plus un adolescent, mais pas encore tout à fait un homme, dont elle ignorait le nom. Il avait récemment été promu au rang de Fléau. Ses tempes étaient rasées et le reste de ses cheveux bruns, plus longs, avaient été tirés et rassemblés en catogan. De ce qu'elle avait ouï dire, il aurait reçu la formation cléricale des servants d'Odin. Quand elle l'avait fixé trop intensément, un sourire avait éclos sur ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de splendides dents blanches, lui octroyant un côté charmeur. Elle avait imaginé cette dentition en train de mordiller tendrement une amante et simultanément, l'image de cette même denture déchirant la chair s'était imposée de force à son esprit. Une étreinte glacée s'était alors refermée sur son échine.

En revanche, le duo manquant avait dû rentrer ventre à terre depuis le sud de la Province Nord, venant tout juste d'achever sa mission. Ulfhilde avait ainsi vu revenir après plusieurs semaines d'absence, Siholt, la grande brute avide de combats et Holdyrr, sorte de double du premier auquel les années auraient conféré la tempérance. Cependant, la différence ne se limitait pas à ça. Une antique noblesse irradiait de ses yeux brun-vert, vertu que l'on n'imaginait pas trouver au sein d'un tel bourbier de mécréants. Ulfhilde s'interrogeait d'ailleurs toujours sur la présence du quinquagénaire qui détonnait tant parmi le reste des séides de Loki. A leur retour, le vieux guerrier présentait un bras en écharpe et les traits tirés, preuve que les affrontements s'étaient révélés intenses. A l'inverse, le Fléau de Jormüngand, en dehors de multiples égratignures, donnait l'impression de sortir tout juste d'une nuit agitée.

Leurs alliés asiatiques brillaient par leur absence. Cela ne concernait donc qu'eux.

Ulfhilde et ses compagnons avaient traversé des cavernes, où les stalactites et les stalagmites se rejoignaient pour former des colonnes à l'image d'immenses orgues minéraux, et descendu d'innombrables escaliers. L'eau dégouttait un peu partout, accompagnant leur progression d'une symphonie dont les échos se répercutaient à l'infini. Arrivés face au pont de pierre enjambant l'abîme, ils l'avaient franchi pour parvenir à la geôle du dieu à proprement parler. Depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était rendue dans cette salle, rien n'avait changé. Le sol était toujours aussi retourné et les murs paraissaient avoir été labourés à coup de griffes gigantesques.

Affublé de l'apparence d'un homme d'âge mûr à la barbe tressée, à la place de l'habituelle forme juvénile qu'il affectionnait tant pour le malaise qu'elle provoquait chez ses serviteurs, la divinité les attendait. L'affaire dont il voulait les entretenir devait lui tenir un minimum à cœur pour qu'il délaissât ce petit plaisir. Ils s'inclinèrent face à lui.

- Il y a quelques jours, avait-il commencé sans préambule, Siholt et Holdyrr ont balayé le principal bastion des forces militaires de la reine. Toutefois, ce succès attendu ne supplante en rien l'échec quant à l'objectif réel de cette escarmouche.

Plus tard, elle avait appris que l'assaut évoqué de manière si désinvolte avait coûté la vie à plusieurs centaines de soldats face à la défense acharnée des habitants de Torden. Les plus à plaindre restaient cependant leurs infortunées victimes. Que représentait l'extinction d'autant d'âmes pour un dieu, qui plus était de la trempe du Mage des Mensonges ? Rien si ce n'était une myriade de bougies soufflées en un instant. Toujours était-il qu'à ce moment précis, elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait exactement.

- On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le Servant ait un contrôle sur l'artefact, avait protesté la voix grave de Siholt.

- C'est vrai, prévoir est très au-dessus de vos moyens, avait cinglé Loki amusé, en plaçant sa main bien au-dessus de sa tête, ses chaînes serpentines cliquetant au passage. Bien entendu, c'est une fonction qui ne me fait pas défaut. La reine a deviné que la forteresse abritait un puissant objet grâce au concours de sa Haute Prêtresse et des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Dommage pour eux qu'elle ne sache pas se servir correctement de ces informations. Le savoir est la clé du pouvoir, je l'ai déjà démontré.

- En quoi s'est-elle trompée, mon seigneur ? avait questionné Holdyrr.

- Son interprétation d'antiques légendes est erronée.

En une poignée de minutes, il leur avait exposé le résultat de ses investigations – autre terme pour désigner l'espionnage pratiqué – et dévoiler le véritable but de l'attaque.

- L'artefact est un collier, d'accord, avait admis Gôrd de sa voix de ténor, et compte plusieurs morceaux. Sauf que je ne vois pas mieux qu'eux où se trouve ce tertre secret, même si dans l'immédiat, il faut qu'on le trouve les premiers.

- Gôrd, tu as la finesse du dragon qui te sert de titre, avait dit le plus jeune des participants, acide. Si le seigneur Loki affirme que la vieille s'est gourée, alors nous n'avons rien à aller dénicher. Leur théorie se tient, mais peut-être qu'ils ne regardent simplement pas au bon endroit.

- Bravo ! s'exclama le Mage des Mensonges, en mimant un applaudissement. Au moins l'un d'entre vous a suffisamment évolué pour se servir de son cerveau. Donne-nous ta réponse, Ulfhilde.

L'attention générale s'était portée sur cette dernière. Elle se rappelait avoir senti les pesants regards inquisiteurs la transpercer. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle avait repensé en vitesse à ce qui avait été dit, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Un second essai, quasi-désespéré, et elle avait enfin saisi la solution.

- Les Valkyries ne prélevaient pas les âmes héroïques au seul usage d'Odin. En réalité, la moisson était partagée en deux parts. L'une destinée à lui et l'autre à Freyja.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? avait roulé la voix de Siholt, tel le tonnerre. Pourquoi aurait-elle droit à quelque chose ?

- Quand on y réfléchit, c'est logique. Elle est la première et le chef des Valkyries.

- Compte-tenu de ce que je viens de dire, cela signifie simplement qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que ça s'avère réellement véridique. Cela ne rend-t-il pas le risque trop grand ?

- Je connais le vieux borgne. J'ai mêlé mon sang au sien, bu à sa table à en perdre la raison et partagé nombre de femmes avec lui. Il ne saurait rien refuser à l'une d'entre elles, surtout si elle possède les atouts de Freyja. Cet objet ne peut être qu'à un endroit où les humains ont choisi d'enfouir les carcasses qu'ils lui ont dédiées. Une prêtresse défroquée telle que toi, Ulfhilde, doit connaître cette fosse.

L'insulte avait glissé sur elle comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard, bien que la sensation eût été plus proche de l'acide. Elle n'était plus à ça près en matière de mépris de la part du dieu à l'encontre de la gente féminine. Mais Ulfhilde n'en avait cure. Son souhait dépassait les attaques dirigées contre son amour-propre.

- Pas directement, seigneur Loki. Néanmoins, quelques questions posées aux bonnes personnes devraient résoudre le problème.

- J'attendais une autre réponse.

Elle avait été sur le fil du rasoir.

- Si je n'étais pas contraint de m'en remettre à toi …

- J'agirai au plus vite.

Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Des vies avaient même pu être épargnées puisqu'elle était allée récolter en personne les informations qu'il lui fallait, sans besoin de faire appel à la force brute. Et à l'aide des manuscrits réunis grâce à des pillages, ce qui ne la rendait pas particulièrement fière lorsqu'elle en usait, elle était parvenue à déterminer la position du lieu recherché.

A présent, cela faisait presque trente minutes qu'elle marchait – du moins, claudiquait – au milieu de cette forêt à l'aspect granitique. Bien qu'une rapide formation martiale et un rythme de vie loin de toute paresse lui eussent permis de se forger quelques muscles, Ulfhilde se fatiguait rapidement à cause de son maintien déséquilibré et des douleurs lancinantes que lui envoyait sa jambe valide.

L'obscurité s'épaississant davantage que ce qu'elle avait cru possible, elle ordonna qu'on allumât les torches. Des flammèches se propagèrent, suivant la ligne de soldats dans son dos, tel un ruban orange. Insidieusement, la noirceur environnante parut vouloir étouffer la lumière ainsi offerte, tant sa place était incongrue. Poursuivant sa progression, Ulfhilde eut la désagréable impression que des mains vaporeuses se tendaient pour caresser la peau des intrus, dispensant des frissons nerveux. Bientôt, des murmures se mirent à chevaucher le vent, porteurs de messages accusateurs et de lourds secrets, oppressant leurs oreilles. Le Fléau déglutit difficilement et adressa une courte prière à sa déesse, espérant que celle-ci portait encore un regard sur son ancienne prêtresse. Comme en réponse, un éclat digne d'une étoile apparut soudainement à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Mécaniquement, elle orienta ses pas vers lui.

Tandis que la lueur stellaire se faisait plus proche, les ténèbres s'agitèrent. Des cris et des bruits étouffés se firent entendre. Les hommes de sa troupe disparaissaient un à un, absorbés par l'obscurité. Une bonne partie des survivants commença à tirer l'épée et fit front.

- Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas ! cria Ulfhilde. Continuez d'avancer vers la lumière !

Certains lui obéirent et prirent la fuite dans la direction indiquée. D'autres filèrent ailleurs et on ne les revit plus. Enfin, les indécis et les imbéciles s'évanouirent à leur tour dans le néant.

Ulfhilde fut bousculée, mais elle conserva son équilibre et put, tant bien que mal, suivre la cadence. Leur cavalcade effrénée parut lui durer une éternité, affreuse et terrible. Elle se termina pourtant bien vite dans une clairière, certainement située au cœur de la forêt, où ne s'élevaient que des pierres, sur un sol recouvert de neige. Disposées aléatoirement, tels des crocs sortis de terre, celles-ci portaient des épitaphes runiques que le passage des saisons n'avait pas affectées. Au centre de cette nécropole se trouvait un monticule de rocs s'élevant à hauteur de deux hommes. Et ce qu'elle avait pris pour un morceau d'étoile était en fait un globe gros comme le poing d'un enfant, enchâssé dans la gangue rocheuse. Lentement, les mercenaires sortirent de la torpeur induite par l'hypnotique radiance et s'approchèrent papillons attirés par une flamme.

Un cosmos s'embrasa de façon ténue depuis la face cachée du monticule. Des hurlements gutturaux s'élevèrent de nulle part et des mains jaillirent du sol pour agripper fermement les chevilles des intrus. Des jurons fleurirent et des lames se levèrent, prêtes à découper ces entraves. Le propriétaire de l'énergie ne tarda pas à émerger des ombres. A sa vue, Ulfhilde pensa qu'il lui aurait été bien difficile de dire si cet individu appartenait au monde des vivants, ou s'il était une dépouille mue par quelque sombre maléfice. Ses traits, à l'image de son corps, étaient émaciés et sa peau ridée présentait plus de tâches que la chemise d'un goinfre lors d'un banquet. Ses cheveux absents contrastaient avec l'opulence de sa barbe blanche et il avançait courbé sous le poids des ans, un bras replié dans le dos, l'autre s'appuyant sur une canne. Cependant, ce qui demeurait le plus remarquable dans son physique était le contenu de ses orbites ; deux billes à la teinte laiteuse. Aveugle, il paraissait toutefois parfaitement discerner leur présence. Une voix d'outre-tombe s'adressa à eux, sans que les fines lèvres du vieil homme ne s'animent :

- Nul besoin d'yeux pour voir que vous désirez dérober l'honneur des valeureux guerriers rassemblés ici. Vos âmes empestent suffisamment la souillure née de votre avidité pour cela. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'ils vous laisseront faire. Pas après qu'il leur est enfin revenu. Votre abjecte présence corruptrice ne fait que retarder leur accès au royaume qu'ils appellent de tous leurs voeux et accroître leur ire.

Il toussa, un son spongieux et déplaisant. Ces paroles ciblaient les hommes prisonniers, mais c'était Ulfhilde qu'il fixait en les prononçant.

- J'vais lui fermer son clapet, au débris ! s'écria l'un des mercenaires, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

Le cosmos déjà déployé s'intensifia et les mains sorties de terre furent parcourues de violentes convulsions qui firent chuter les intrus. Libérées de leurs victimes, elles prirent appui sur le sol gelé, extrayant des bras, puis une tête et enfin un corps tout entier. Des dizaines de morts-vivants à des stades plus ou moins avancés de décomposition, allant de la chair noire et flétrie au simple squelette recouvert de vestiges de muscles et de tendons pourris, s'alignèrent face à elles. Les haillons et les armures primitives qui subsistaient encore sur eux attestaient de la durée qui séparait l'époque de ces hommes et la leur. Leurs gorges desséchées émirent des sons caverneux, quand ce n'était pas des claquements de dents haineux, et ils se jetèrent sur leurs proies désignées.

Des hurlements de terreur et de défi leur répondirent. Une mêlée confuse s'en suivit.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas au centre des évènements, Ulfhilde sentit la panique l'envahir alors qu'elle assistait à l'extrême sauvagerie des cadavres animés. Bien qu'elle côtoyât la mort depuis assez de temps pour ne plus avoir à détourner le regard en frissonnant de dégoût, là, la puanteur des viscères révélés à l'air libre et celle des sphincters relâchés acheva de la rendre malade. Malgré tout, elle trouva la force d'enflammer son cosmos.

_Je suis Ulfhilde, Fléau de Garm_ ! se rappela-t-elle.

Récupérant la petite sculpture de métal noir en forme de tête de chien, accrochée au bracelet qui ornait son poignet, elle referma le poing dessus et y insuffla son énergie. Elle la laissa tomber à ses pieds. L'objet tournoya sur lui-même de plus en plus vite, grossissant jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un monstrueux chien d'un noir d'ébène. Son corps à l'encolure massive croulait sous de multiples chaînes. La tête supportait un masque affublé de maillons, ne laissant entrevoir que le début d'une mandibule et quatre yeux argentés. Tout donnait l'impression qu'on avait voulu entraver cette bête au maximum.

Evoluant comme dans un rêve, elle désassembla le totem à gestes lents, modifiant la position de certaines pièces. Un à un, elle en revêtit les différents morceaux. Le plastron couvrait seulement le haut de sa poitrine, mais des entrelacs de chaînes s'occupaient de protéger les côtes. Une jupe composée de trois parties d'égale longueur, sauf l'élément central qui couvrait à peine le pubis, ceignit sa taille. De forme convexe, les épaulières étaient fixées à ses biceps. Les pattes se muèrent en paires de gantelets et de jambières décorés de griffes. Une succession d'anneaux reliaient les avant-bras aux épaules et les jambes aux cuisses. Un cliquetis se fit entendre lorsqu'elle verrouilla le gros collier autour de son cou. Touche finale, Ulfhilde apposa le casque sur son visage. A peine fut-il en place qu'elle crut étouffer dans l'exiguïté de la protection. Au bout d'une minute cependant, ce sentiment disparut. Elle était fin prête et la réalité put reprendre son cours.

Autour de son îlot de tranquillité, le massacre continuait. Les râles d'agonie et de désespoir représentaient son unique environnement sonore, en-dehors des battements affolés de son cœur. Les morts possédaient un résidu de volonté propre, nourris par des mécanismes que leurs corps avaient gardés en mémoire. Ils avaient été les meilleurs combattants de leur temps, élus par la déesse Freyja, et une bande de soudards ne constituait pas une menace pour eux. Leurs armes rouillées ainsi que leurs poings, véritables griffes, engendraient des ravages effroyables. Et leur vitesse surnaturelle n'arrangeait rien.

Pendant toute l'action, le vieux gardien n'avait pas détourné son attention d'Ulfhilde. Il avait noté son infirmité et guettait la moindre de ses réactions avec une intensité pesante. La mettait-il au défi de tenter quelque chose ?

Conscient qu'elle ne céderait rien, le vieil homme prononça la sentence qui s'abattit comme un couperet :

- Qu'elle périsse également.

Comme si elle attendait ce signal, l'énergie d'Ulfhilde flamboya de plus belle. Prenant de lentes inspirations pour se détendre, elle ferma ses yeux ambrés et lança :

- _Sjel av Kjede_ !

Longtemps auparavant, Ulfhilde avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas jouer aux mêmes jeux que les autres enfants de son âge. Aussi, comme la solitude lui pesait, elle avait entrepris de se créer des compagnons. Puisque le bois finissait toujours par devoir être brûlé pour lutter contre le froid, et que la pierre lui apparaissait comme trop grossière, elle s'était servi d'ossements. Travaillant la matière, elle passait ensuite des fils dans des trous et se retrouvait ainsi aux commandes d'une marionnette cliquetante. Satisfaisante au départ, la situation avait rapidement évolué avec la croissance d'Ulfhilde. Manipuler des jouets avait été plaisant, mais s'ils pouvaient bouger sans qu'elle eût à les toucher, donnant l'illusion d'être vivants, c'était encore mieux. Son père étant le fossoyeur du village et sa mère, une fervente adepte de Freyja, elle avait développé à force d'enseignements, une compréhension plus aiguë de la vie et de la mort par rapport à nombre de ces conscrits, voire des adultes. Armée de ces connaissances et d'une volonté grandissante de transmettre un peu de la vie qui l'animait à ses "amis" – et peut-être aussi parce que c'était son destin –, elle était un jour parvenue à s'ouvrir au cosmos. A l'époque, elle ne savait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir davantage d'érudition dans ce domaine.

Entourés d'une lumière bleue, ses doigts s'étaient tendus vers les petits ossements inertes et elle avait tenté de leur redonner ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Rien ne s'était produit. Frustrée, Ulfhilde s'était demandé ce qui avait pu clocher. Pendant un laps de temps très long, elle avait étudié la question avec une acuité qui aurait fait défaut à la plupart des enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repensât à ce que disait sa mère : « On vient au monde couvert de sang et on le quitte dans le même état si l'on est une mauvaise personne. ».

Elle s'était piqué le pouce avec une aiguille et avait versé un peu de sang sur les os luisants qui l'avait absorbé. Sa nouvelle tentative avait été couronnée de succès et ils s'étaient assemblés au gré de sa pensée. Plus besoin de fil pour les tenir entre eux, l'énergie qu'elle avait éveillée s'en chargeait. A son étonnement, un lien symbolisé par une chaîne floue était apparu depuis la racine de son cou et la reliait à sa création. Insufflant par l'esprit des actions à réaliser au petit être d'os, elle s'était émerveillée de ses réponses. En revanche, ses parents avaient fait irruption dans sa chambre de manière totalement inopinée, attirés par un pressentiment quelconque. Voir leur fille de dix ans jouant avec cette chose morte qui remuait les avait terrorisés. Face aux masques de peur qu'étaient devenus leurs visages, elle s'était mise à pleurer et l'agglomérat s'était effondré. Ils lui avaient fait jurer de ne plus retoucher à ces choses et dans un souci de s'en assurer, sa mère l'avait amenée à la prêtresse du village afin qu'elle la prît sous sa tutelle. Pour elle, la religion semblait être ce qui conviendrait pour se débarrasser de son "problème". A leur insu, elle avait conservé une bourse contenant quelques osselets, qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Des années plus tard, Ulfhilde prit la place de son mentor lorsqu'elle mourut.

Puis Loki et ses séides étaient apparus et son existence avait pris un tournant radical. Capturée et déportée, elle s'était retrouvée dans la même cellule que plusieurs femmes de son village. A peine une semaine après avoir atterri dans ce trou, l'un de ces barbares était venu les voir avec la résolution de prendre du bon temps. Incapable de se mouvoir correctement sans le soutien de sa béquille, Ulfhilde avait été réduite à l'impuissance face à l'acte qui se déroulait devant elle.

En dépit de sa position en retrait par rapport au reste de la communauté, personne ne l'avait jamais tourmentée pour sa différence. Certains avait même pris soin d'elle, mais peut-être était-ce son statut qui voulait ça. La question n'était cependant pas là. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Ulfhilde s'était réellement rebellée contre son état, brûlante d'une colère et d'une amertume qu'elle ne s'était pas soupçonnée posséder. Elle s'était emparée du petit sac de cuir pendu à son cou et en avait répandu son contenu sur le sol. De la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait plus jeune, elle s'entailla sur une pierre acérée et invoqua son cosmos. Surgissant avec une violence liée à des années de rétention et ses émotions exacerbées, elle l'avait canalisée avec une maladresse incroyable sur les osselets. Se pliant tout de même à sa volonté, ils s'étaient transformés pour devenir une bête canine qui avait déchiqueté la gorge du violeur, aspergeant sa victime de son sang. D'autres, attirés par les cris, avaient subi un sort identique, avant que Siholt ne débarquât et pulvérisât l'assemblage d'os de ses poings massifs. Ce jour-là, elle avait appris qu'elle partageait bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait avec ses créations. La violence du coup porté était remonté jusqu'à elle à travers son lien et elle avait ressenti chaque lance de douleur transpercer sans distinction son esprit et son corps. A peine consciente et en pleine détresse respiratoire, elle avait été traînée dans les tréfonds de la montagne pour y être jetée aux pieds de Loki en personne. Elle ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de cet épisode, seulement qu'elle avait souhaité être libérée de ce calvaire à cet instant. A la place, le Mage des Mensonges lui avait proposé d'entrer dans l'ordre des Fléaux d'Utgard. Si elle consentait à lui appartenir, il pourrait éventuellement … .

Revenue au temps présent, Ulfhilde laissa son cosmos s'écouler de son corps, telle une rivière en furie. Il s'étala autour d'elle et s'infiltra dans le sol. Diverses formes émergèrent de la croûte à demi gelée. Il s'agissait d'ossements. Avec la célérité d'un ouragan, ils se mirent à tournoyer pour former une masse enchevêtrée. Ulfhilde se mordit l'extrémité des doigts, faisant couler le sang et le jeta sur les os. Le cosmos étant l'énergie issue de la vie et le liquide carmin son véhicule, les os se gorgèrent du mélange. Le processus naturel d'ostéogenèse fut relancé et accéléré et selon la volonté du Fléau, ils s'allongèrent ou rapetissèrent, s'affinèrent ou s'épaissirent. En un clin d'œil, trois créatures squelettiques tenant du chien se tinrent sur de robustes pattes, luisant d'une aura bleutée teintée d'argent. Un voile de cosmos recouvrait leur silhouette étique et une chaîne nébuleuse reliait leur poitrine à la racine du cou d'Ulfhilde.

Ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'elle usait de cette technique en situation de combat, mais le résultat demeurait toujours saisissant. Pour toute réaction visible, les sourcils du gardien des tombes se froncèrent.

Deux des cerbères plongèrent sur la masse compacte des guerriers morts, les percutant. Arrachant les membres de certains, ils en envoyèrent culbuter d'autres. Des os se brisèrent dans la mêlée. Ulfhilde encaissa le contrecoup sans difficulté apparente. Elle était préparée et comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté, il s'agissait de vulgaires piqûres. D'une fluctuation de son cosmos, Ulfhilde avait la possibilité de les ressouder, mais aussi de modifier leur apparence, ajoutant des plaques osseuses ou des crocs plus nombreux. En temps normal, les coups portés par des humains n'auraient pas dû pouvoir les briser aussi aisément. Cependant, leurs adversaires avaient été des héros, ayant combattu des créatures de légendes, leur force allait au-delà de celle des simples mortels. Bientôt, ceux qui possédaient encore un bouclier se réunirent et élevèrent un mur, le hérissant çà et là d'épées ou de javelots. Les électrons libres de cette formation tentèrent d'acculer les familiers en les poussant vers cette cage de métal rouillé qui ne demandait qu'à les engloutir entre leurs mâchoires.

Les contraindre à ce choix était l'idée de départ du Fléau, car alors qu'ils se focalisaient sur eux, le troisième membre de la meute avait le champ libre pour opérer. Zigzaguant, ce dernier esquiva les coups portés à son encontre, bondit sur la forteresse mobile et, profitant de l'élan gagné, s'envola vers le monticule. Ulfhilde n'avait qu'à récupérer l'orbe et tout serait joué.

Soudainement, une salve énergétique percuta le flanc droit du chien, pulvérisant ses côtes. Le familier chuta tel un oiseau désailé. Ulfhilde eut le souffle coupé par l'assaut et n'avisa qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle avait négligé de surveiller le gardien. N'ayant rien tenté jusque là, elle croyait qu'il se contenterait de rester en retrait pour observer. Sa logique mise à mal, elle se ressaisit in extremis et eut tout juste le temps de commander à son chien de rebondir sur l'une des pierres tombales. La réception fut laborieuse, mais lui évita de finir disloqué.

Encore courbée sous le choc de cette réponse détonante, Ulfhilde manqua de peu d'encaisser un second tir, en se protégeant derrière le molosse qu'elle venait de rappeler. La série d'attaques continua et les os finirent par éclater sous la pression des coups de boutoir. Le sol explosa aux pieds de la jeune femme, la projetant en arrière. Elle chuta lourdement sur le sol et sa béquille lui échappa. Ainsi bousculée, elle perdit peu à peu le contrôle sur ses familiers, leurs mouvements se firent plus lents, plus hésitants. Demeuré seul contre les morts-vivants, le troisième se fit tailler en pièces en un éclair, non sans avoir tranché un dernier bras au préalable. La souffrance des deux créatures fut répercutée à travers tout son corps. Elle hoqueta tandis que d'invisibles poignards à la lame chauffée à blanc lui fouaillaient la poitrine et le crâne. Essoufflée, elle se redressa sur son séant et chercha à tâtons son soutien.

_Trop loin_, pensa-t-elle, résignée.

Sa vision tachée de rouge lui indiqua qu'elle devait avoir une plaie au cuir chevelu. Incapable d'essuyer ce qui troublait sa vue, elle dut retirer son casque pour y parvenir. Redevenue nette, sa vision lui permit d'apercevoir les morts qui marchaient dans sa direction avec une lenteur incroyable, contribuant à allonger l'horreur de son supplice.

- Je crois que c'est terminé, annonça son adversaire en se rapprochant des rangs de ses troupes, un sourire édenté aux lèvres.

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'éteint. Lui aussi devait être fatigué de maintenir son emprise sur les morts. Leurs pouvoirs étaient similaires, seulement, le vieil homme n'avait fait qu'animer les cadavres. Pour la suite, ces derniers se débrouillaient tous seuls, alors qu'elle devait coordonner les mouvements de ses familiers.

A cause des chocs encaissés à bout portant, en dépit de son rempart rudimentaire, tous ses membres lui faisaient mal. Des éclats de roche acérés l'avaient également atteinte en plusieurs endroits. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincue. Elle commença à ramper vers l'une des pierres tombales.

- Les rats de ton espèce ont tous tendance à se montrer lâches lorsque la fin arrive.

Un bras squelettique agité de tremblements se tendit vers elle.

Il lui fallait fuir.

Dix mètres au bas mot la séparaient d'un potentiel refuge et elle se traînait à une lenteur affligeante.

Une fleur de cosmos commença à s'épanouir au bout du poing du vieil homme.

Sang et sueur tachaient son front comme le sol sur lequel elle rampait.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se mettre à couvert à temps. L'attaque ne lui serait pas forcément fatale, mais les cadavres ressuscités s'en assureraient bien vite le cas échéant. Elle n'était finalement pas taillée pour le combat et son handicap n'arrangeait rien. Ignorante de la manière d'utiliser son énergie pour dresser un bouclier ou la projeter en un flot meurtrier.

Des larmes de rage brouillèrent sa vue, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, abdiquant. Elle porta sa main gauche à sa gorge, serrant une bourse de cuir.

_- _Non ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Relâchée, la décharge de pouvoir fila droit sur elle. Un éclair bleu suivit une trajectoire identique. L'emplacement où elle se trouvait fut détruit dans un bruit de tonnerre et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait rien en dehors d'un cratère. Satisfait, le berger des cadavres s'apprêtait à se détourner, quand il ressentit le cosmos d'Ulfhilde s'enflammer avec une intensité terrible. Des frissons parcoururent ses vieux membres.

Un chien émergea d'une pierre tombale en grondant, puis un autre le suivit et l'air ambiant vrombit quand il imita son prédécesseur. Celui-ci était bien plus gros, de la stature d'un petit cheval et servait de soutien au Fléau. Tout était plus massif chez lui. Ses membres ressemblaient à des piliers, sa tête et ses épaules étaient ornées de prolongements osseux et sa mâchoire aurait pu couper un homme en deux.

Les yeux ambrés d'Ulfhilde flamboyaient d'une lueur identique à celle de ses cerbères. La bête se coucha et elle monta dessus. C'était une première pour elle, que ce fut la taille hors norme de son familier ou la façon de s'en servir comme monture. Le désespoir et la colère lui avaient permis de se dépasser et d'user de son cosmos à un stade encore inégalé. Elle se découvrait de nouvelles limites et sa peur avait été bannie. Toutefois, elle ne pourrait pas rester à ce niveau très longtemps. Le temps pressait.

D'un ordre mental, elle intima au chien géant de charger les rangs des morts. Sans la contrainte du poids d'un corps entier, ou de tendons et de muscles pour entraver l'amplitude de ses mouvements, il filait à une allure inimaginable pour son gabarit. Ses lourdes pattes creusaient le sol à chaque impact de sa course.

L'ancêtre recula. Il s'abrita derrière la masse des guerriers qui continuaient leur marche lugubre, brandissant leurs boucliers et adoptant à nouveau leur formation en un mur hérissé.

Elle ne fit pas mine de ralentir.

Qu'elle vienne donc, ils allaient en faire de la charpie, bête monstrueuse ou pas. Et si son vieux cœur usé devait s'arrêter de battre pour les y aider, et bien soit. La forêt appellerait un successeur tôt ou tard. Son regard laiteux se fixa sur elle et une douleur fulgurante étreignit ses mollets.

Les mâchoires de deux crânes venaient de se refermer dessus, déchirant ses jarrets. Leur mission accomplie, ils se décomposèrent et le vieil homme s'effondra à genoux, un râle s'échappant de sa bouche.

- Sale vermine ! cracha-t-il, autant de fureur que pour évacuer la souffrance.

Sa main s'auréola d'énergie. Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple !

L'incroyable bête bondit par-dessus le barrage qu'on lui opposait. Le gardien sentit une ombre le survoler et par réflexe, leva la tête pour suivre le mouvement, plein d'incompréhension. Pourquoi leur exposait-elle volontairement son dos ? Elle devait pourtant pertinemment savoir que les morts seraient suffisamment rapides pour l'abattre. Le détenteur de la réponse à sa question muette referma ses crocs sur sa gorge exposée et l'arracha. Le sang s'échappa à gros bouillons de la plaie, tandis qu'il basculait. Lorsque sa tête percuta le sol, il comprit que la jeune femme avait servi de diversion du début à la fin. D'abord, pour pouvoir le blesser en réutilisant les débris osseux et ensuite en permettant au dernier chien, celui avec les côtés brisées, de les contourner pendant que son attention était toujours rivée sur elle. Les morts ne se seraient pas laissés avoir, mais lui n'était pas aussi vif qu'eux. Il était le point faible de la formation. Un ultime soubresaut, agrémenté d'un crachat sanguinolent, et son âme lui fut ravie.

Aussitôt, les guerriers commencèrent à osciller sur place, puis ils s'effondrèrent un à un.

Sans un regard en arrière, Ulfhilde continua sa route et gravit le monticule. Se penchant, elle s'empara de l'objet convoité. Ses doigts barbouillèrent de traces rougeâtres les contours de l'orbe et sa radiance s'éteignit.

- L'honneur des guerriers, dit-elle, rapportant les paroles du défunt.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Une vertu ne pouvait être tangible. Ses propos traitaient également d'un royaume que les morts devaient rejoindre. Pour toute réponse, elle ne voyait que celui qui accueillait les futurs participants du Ragnarök. Elle contempla ceux qui venaient de retourner au silence de la tombe. Les avaient-elle donc privés de leur destinée ? Des interrogations qu'elle était bien en peine de résoudre en cet instant. Pour l'heure, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de quitter ce lieu et retourner ... où ? Chez elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas d'endroit qualifiable d'un tel terme.

Elle plaça sa prise dans une étoffe et referma les pans dessus. Epuisée, Ulfhilde rompit le contact avec son premier familier, ne conservant le lien qu'avec celui qu'elle chevauchait. A rebrousse chemin, elle récupéra sa béquille et son casque.

En dépit des mouchetures carmines le maculant, le noir intense de ce dernier ne s'en trouvait aucunement troublé. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait tenu à pratiquer le seiðr avant d'entamer sa quête, mais l'unique aperçu obtenu s'était avéré aussi sombre que sa pièce d'armure. Son futur se perdait dans les ténèbres.

Elle n'aurait pu en jurer, mais malgré l'extinction de l'orbe, il lui sembla que la lumière se faisait plus vive sous les frondaisons, éclairant la scène qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Comme une vaine tentative du ciel pour guider les braves, morts une seconde fois, vers une ultime demeure fictive.

Seiðr :

Il s'agit d'une sorte de transe visant à percer les desseins des Nornes afin de connaître le destin. Cette pratique est une activité magique plutôt réservée aux femmes et tout homme l'utilisant est perçu comme une être efféminé dépourvu de virilité.

_Mangestu Gen'ei_ :

Reflets Illusoires de la Pleine Lune

_Sjel av Kjede_ :

Chaîne des Esprits


	17. Chapter 12 : Qu'est-ce que la Peur - Pt1

_09 octobre 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Nord_

Sous la lourde branche d'un conifère plusieurs fois centenaire, un feu rongeait une pile de bois en émettant de petits craquements secs. L'air alentour embaumait une puissante odeur de résine. Portés par le souffle du vent, tels des feuilles entraînées par le courant de la rivière, les nuages avaient déserté le ciel nocturne, abandonnant l'astre lunaire à visage découvert.

Embroché au-dessus du brasier, un lièvre écorché laissait dégoutter sa graisse qui grésillait au contact de la source de chaleur. Emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux, un couple de silhouettes dardait des regards gourmands sur l'animal en train de cuire. La plus mince des deux relâcha un panache de fumée entre ses dents serrées autour du tuyau de sa pipe.

- Ça sera bientôt prêt, annonça-t-elle à son compagnon.

Ce dernier leva le nez de la tasse en métal qu'étreignaient ses larges mains.

- Tant mieux. Je crève de faim.

A sa voix, il semblait désespéré.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un ventre sur pattes, Raul, le tança Gearóid. Toujours à vouloir becqueter. Parfois, je me demande comment il est possible que tu ne deviennes pas aussi large qu'une barrique.

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de la bouche du Chevalier du Taureau.

- Contrairement à toi et ton frêle gabarit, j'ai besoin de ressources pour faire fonctionner ma grande carcasse. Rien de bien mystérieux là-dedans. Et puis, j'ai un métabolisme élevé et l'exercice ça me connaît. Demande donc à …

- Tes conquêtes ? le devança l'Irlandais qui savait très bien sur quel terrain la conversation glissait. C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, tu es le champion toute catégorie. A les entendre, tu as un petit côté … bûcheron.

- Hé, ne te moque pas de moi ! répliqua Raul, soudain tendu. Je suis physique et après, tu as mieux à proposer ?

- Ben, j'ai une approche un peu plus subtile que la tienne dans ce domaine.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a davantage de succès, hein ? (Il se redressa, quittant l'Urne dorée sur laquelle il était assis.) A combien de femmes peux-tu te vanter d'avoir ouvert les cuisses ? Moins que moi, ça c'est certain, alors maintenant ferme-la et envoie-moi un morceau de cette foutue bestiole !

Son enthousiasme initial douché, l'Irlandais bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à en découdre. Il esquissa finalement un sourire amusé dans l'ombre de son capuchon et découpa un membre à l'aide de son couteau. D'un mouvement vif du poignet, il le lança sur Raul. Surpris, celui-ci le rattrapa de justesse, jonglant presque avec. Il partit se rasseoir d'un pas lourd, non sans avoir adressé un chapelet d'imprécations à Gearóid.

Avant de se servir lui-même sur l'infortuné lièvre, le Chevalier d'Orion vida le contenu de sa pipe dans les flammes et la rangea. Tandis qu'il mâchonnait, quelques gouttes de graisse coulant sur son menton, son attention dériva vers le sac de cuir posé près de ses bottes. S'il délassait les cordons et l'ouvrait, il savait qu'il y trouverait un globe bleuté de la taille d'un poing d'enfant.

_L'orbe des ténèbres_, songea-t-il.

Environ deux jours plus tôt, Raul et lui l'avaient découvert dans d'anciennes ruines situées au nord-est de leur actuelle position. Souterraines, celles-ci avaient servi de repaire à un groupe de Chevaliers Noirs, plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant. Commettant pillages et meurtres, sept rebelles au Domaine Sacré s'étaient sinistrement illustrés au cours de la période que les historiens d'Asgard nommaient le Mal Noir. Trois années durant, ils avaient sévi jusqu'à ce qu'une coalition de Chevaliers et de Servants en fût venue à bout après d'âpres combats. Il s'était alors agi d'une des toutes premières alliances entre les forces grecques et ce royaume autarcique.

A leur arrivée sur les lieux, le duo avait directement mené des recherches de terrain. A la lueur de leurs torches, de vieux butins avaient été découverts sous des amas de roches ainsi que les restes des dépouilles des précédents locataires. Quatre corps encore recouverts de leurs Armures. Du moins, ce qui en avait survécu. Et le Mexicain, curieux, n'avait eu qu'à y mettre une pichenette pour que le métal couleur de suie s'effritât comme de la cendre. En soulevant l'un des rares meubles encore d'un seul tenant, Gearóid avait mis à jour un cinquième corps. Dans sa cage thoracique, il avait trouvé l'artefact irradiant une lumière amoindrie par une couche de poussière. Sitôt récupéré, celui-ci avait été placé dans une bourse en compagnie d'autres trésors récoltés par l'Irlandais. Selon son expérience, tout pouvait être utile, surtout ce qui était constitué de métal précieux.

_Une chance que l'endroit supposé se soit révélé être le bon au premier essai_, reconnut en fin de compte le Chevalier d'Argent.

Cette pensée le ramena encore plus loin dans le cours du temps. Cinq mois en arrière plus exactement.

Au terme d'une série de traductions et d'études, un détachement s'était rendu sur un antique site censé coïncider avec les critères établis par la Haute Prêtresse d'Odin. Après des jours d'investigations poussées, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait rien. Bredouilles, ils étaient rentrés à la capitale et avaient repris leur théorie à zéro. En étendant le champ d'investigations, Sosia avait reconnu avoir négligé le fait qu'Odin partageait les âmes des guerriers morts avec la déesse Freyja. Tellement focalisée sur le dieu tutélaire d'Asgard, elle avait oublié une bonne partie de ce qui tournait autour. Déterminée à se racheter, son équipe et elle avaient œuvré d'arrache-pied nuit et jour, faisant fi de tout repos. De ces longues veillées était ressortie une piste conduisant à la Forêt Pétrifiée. Cette fois-là, les déductions s'étaient avérées correctes. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils avaient déniché à leur arrivée était un parterre de cadavres et les stigmates d'un rude affrontement. Au-delà de leur amère déception, ils s'étaient surtout interrogés sur l'identité du nouveau possesseur de l'orbe. Etaient-ils des séides de Loki ? Du mystérieux troisième groupuscule ? Et entre quelles mains était-il préférable qu'il eût atterri ?

La réponse n'avait pas tardé à leur apparaître, alors que les germes de la guerre, en sommeil depuis déjà trop longtemps, s'étaient manifestés. Des hordes barbares, originaires de l'extrême nord du royaume, s'abattirent telles une avalanche sur les cités du sud, et avec eux, les premiers corbeaux annonciateurs du fléau avaient pris leur essor.

Des villes et des villages entiers étaient tombés soit par la force des armes, soit par la félonie d'hommes du commun, brebis galeuses cachées au milieu du troupeau, ou par l'avidité de certains jarls, pourtant renvoyés avec confiance chez eux. Quelques-uns des domaines fortifiés étaient parvenus à rassembler assez d'hommes et de vivres pour soutenir un siège durant un certain laps de temps. Toutefois, ceux qui avaient eu l'occasion de réunir ces maigres ressources avaient été écrasés par la supériorité numérique de leurs adversaires. Et quand cela ne suffisait pas, les mages des runes, sombres personnages, usaient de l'art offert aux mortels par Odin, pour briser les vies des défenseurs, trahissant ainsi même leur serment de ne pas s'en servir à des fins malveillantes.

Ainsi gangrenées de l'intérieur et souffrant d'une mauvaise organisation dûe à leur disparité géographique, les défenses du Nord n'avaient tenu bon que très peu de temps. En l'espace de trois mois, les deux tiers de la Province s'étaient retrouvés sous le contrôle des forces de Loki.

Néanmoins, la lutte acharnée que les assiégés avaient opposée à leurs ennemis avait permis au vieux Nordring, à qui le commandement avait été confié, de déclencher diligemment son plan d'action dans le reste des Provinces. De son côté, la reine Ylva était parvenue à maintenir une étonnante cohésion parmi ses sujets et à entretenir la flamme de l'esprit combatif en eux. De plus, l'aide des Chevaliers et des Marinas avait été providentielle pour maintenir cette solide opposition, bien qu'ils ne pussent être de toutes les batailles.

Préparées de manière adéquate, les garnisons, les dernières du Nord et les autres, avaient stoppé l'avancée ennemie, à l'image de falaises sur lesquelles viennent se briser les vagues. La pression maintenue au centre de ce front désormais uni avait reflué pour se concentrer davantage sur les sites les plus excentrés des flancs. Rejoignant des lieux déjà investis, les séides du Mage des Mensonges avaient conquis deux cinquièmes des Provinces Est et Ouest avant d'être finalement repoussés. Une zone de front en croissant s'était ainsi formé au bout de plusieurs mois et le conflit avait doucement commencé à s'enliser dans une guerre de position.

Bien entendu, comme dans tout affrontement de cette ampleur, les principales victimes étaient les civils. Des flots ininterrompus de réfugiés débarquaient jour après jour depuis les territoires occupés par Loki. Du moins, ceux qui parvenaient à s'échapper. Les autres, en soustrayant les inévitables pertes, étaient capturés pour servir les exigences de leurs nouveaux seigneurs et maîtres.

Perdre une partie des Provinces Est et Ouest était dommageable, mais la capture d'une grande portion de celle du Nord risquait d'entraîner à terme de fâcheuses conséquences pour la population demeurée libre. En effet, cette région n'était certes pas connue pour sa fertilité, cependant, sa superficie parvenait à combler partiellement ce défaut. Privé de ces revenus et contraint d'accueillir un nombre de sujets démunis toujours plus croissant, ce qui restait du royaume d'Asgard risquait d'être incapable de faire face très longtemps à cette situation. Une telle promiscuité, couplée à un manque de vivres, pouvait conduire à l'apparition de maux tant physiques que moraux et entraîner le meilleur des hommes à commettre de vils actes.

« Peut-être l'objectif de nos ennemis est-il de nous pousser dans cette direction. » avait laissé présager le Chef de Bataille Nordring.

Un élément, attendu désespérément, était cependant sorti de cette sinistre situation la nature exacte de l'artefact ainsi qu'une piste concernant sa localisation.

A l'issue de longues et fastidieuses recherches, Sosia, la Haute Prêtresse, avait fini par désépaissir le voile de mystères pesant sur l'ouvrage clé. Comme elle l'avait établi plus tôt, il s'agissait d'un journal, mais pas n'importe lequel. Ses auteurs avaient tous été des rois d'Asgard, chacun y confiant ses décisions importantes, ses craintes et ses espoirs. Qu'ils eussent été des souverains adulés ou détestés, ils n'avaient en tout cas jamais été inférieurs au rôle qu'ils remplissaient. Sa lecture avait appris à Sosia beaucoup sur la fondation du royaume et sur les mœurs de ces époques lointaines. Après des mois de travail à remonter la ligne du temps, elle était finalement parvenue à aboutir à une traduction complète. Sur la première page du livre, elle avait retrouvé le texte fondateur de la lignée royale d'Asgard, rédigé par le roi Völken lui-même :

« Moi, Völken, prête en ce jour, ce qui sera le serment des souverains d'Asgard, présents et à venir.

A ceux qui se tapissent dans l'ombre, hommes ou bêtes, distillant l'effroi et la tromperie, je jure de les débusquer.

A mes frères et sœurs, mon peuple, je promets la sûreté et la chaleur d'un foyer.

A leurs ennemis comme aux miens, à ceux qui me défient, je ne destine qu'une anonyme tombe de glace.

Sous mon règne, ruine et chaos n'auront pas leur place.

Bâtisseurs et fondateurs, gens de l'esprit, plus que les conquérants, de mon royaume seront le symbole.

Préserver la lumière et l'espoir dans le cœur de tous en les guidant, qu'ils se fient à moi comme à leur boussole.

Et si pour protéger cette nation, le destin me conduit à offrir ma vie, je le ferai avec honneur en recommandant mon âme aux Valkyries. »

A partir de cet instant, ils avaient dû reconnaître qu'en dépit d'un ouvrage consultable dans son intégralité, ils ne réussiraient pas à dégripper les rouages de leurs réflexions. Leur précédent mouvement, réalisé avec précipitation et sur une unique hypothèse hasardeuse, n'avait tenu qu'à la chance de correspondre à quelque chose de concret. Un tel casse-tête n'offrait aucune prise, même en le retournant en tous sens. La situation n'avait réellement commencé à évoluer qu'à partir du moment où …

Le nez de l'Irlandais se fronça instantanément, tandis qu'il percevait une étrange odeur portée par le vent nocturne. Il se redressa tel un ressort et huma l'air avec insistance.

-_ Sealgaire Aireachtáil_, murmura-t-il en éveillant son cosmos au plus bas niveau.

Un fin halo argenté enveloppa aussitôt son corps à l'instar d'une seconde peau. A l'aide de cette énergie, Gearóid démultiplia ses facultés sensorielles, aussi bien en terme de portée que d'acuité.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Raul.

Par-dessus l'arôme de résine chaude, une étrange odeur musquée s'engagea dans les narines du Chevalier d'Argent. Titillant ses muqueuses rendues hypersensibles, l'effluve forma des images dans son esprit. La puissante fragrance de la forêt, la puanteur étouffante de la chair morte et l'écoeurant bouquet de la sueur rance. Troublé, il redirigea l'afflux énergétique et le concentra pour affûter sa vision. Désormais doté d'une perception digne de celle d'un rapace, il entreprit de percer les ténèbres pour découvrir la source de cet amalgame d'odeurs. Mettant à profit chaque rayon lunaire que les arbres laissaient filtrer, il parvint finalement à apercevoir ce qu'il cherchait. Un frisson irrépressible le parcourut et il rompit le contact visuel rapproché d'un battement de paupières.

- Enfile ton Armure, on lève le camp, dit-il à Raul, en se dirigeant vers sa propre Urne.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Des Managarm, répondit l'Irlandais, tandis qu'il ajustait les gantelets de sa protection.

En train d'enfiler son plastron, le Mexicain se figea dans son mouvement.

- Attends, on s'inquiète pour des cabots ?

Gearóid le regarda fixement, essayant de détecter une trace de plaisanterie dans l'attitude de son ami.

- Tu as déjà entendu les réfugiés en parler ? Non ? Je peux t'offrir ma propre version si tu le souhaites. Une forme à mi-chemin entre le loup et l'homme. Deux mètres cinquante de haut pour un bon quintal et demi de muscles. Je les dirais aussi rapides à quatre pattes que sur deux. Féroces. Puissants. Tout ça, je peux te le dire rien qu'en les observant à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Et je n'éprouve nullement l'envie de vérifier mon jugement en attendant le groupe qui converge par ici.

- Reprends-moi si je me trompe, mais ne sommes-nous pas censés pourfendre le ciel de nos poings et éventrer la terre de nos pieds ? argua Raul, en ceignant son heaume pourvu de cornes de chaque côté. Moi, je suis plutôt impatient de rencontrer ces créatures et voir si elles peuvent m'opposer un véritable défi.

- Ce qui te sert de cerveau a droit de s'exprimer, parfois ? Il n'y a donc que tes putains de membres qui vont à la vitesse de l'éclair ? Primo, ce genre de bêtes est mû par des instincts les rendant aussi redoutables, si ce n'est plus, qu'un adversaire entraîné. J'ai beau être rapide et toi davantage, il suffit que l'une d'entre elles t'attrape un membre et tu peux lui dire adieu. Secundo, nous devons ramener cet orbe à la reine Ylva et non pas le perdre dans la mêlée.

- Et moi, je te dis que nous n'avons rien à craindre, répliqua Raul sans en démordre. Tu préfères peut-être la fuite à la confrontation parce que tu as la trouille et que tu restes un vide-gousset dans l'âme, mais cette éventualité ne me plaît pas.

- Bon sang, est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je …

Des grondements sourds résonnèrent devant eux.

- Bordel, un deuxième groupe nous as pris à revers.

- Comment la truffe dont tu vantes sans arrêt a pu les manquer ?

- Parce qu'ils se sont placés sous le vent, gros malin, rétorqua l'Irlandais.

- Bon, au moins, la suite du programme devient une évidence, reconnut le Mexicain. Toi, tu prends la direction du camp fortifié le plus proche et moi, je les amoche.

- Tu parviendras à te repérer pour rentrer ?

- Il faut bien que tout ce blabla sur la mousse qui pousse sur les troncs et ce qui s'en suit serve un jour.

- Fais attention à toi, lui enjoignit Gearóid.

- Tu te fais du mouron pour moi, maintenant ? ironisa le Chevalier du Taureau en brûlant une énergie dorée.

- Non, c'est juste que ça m'embêterait beaucoup de perdre mon meilleur sujet de bouffonneries.

Sur cette ultime pique, il s'élança à toute allure, son Urne vide sur le dos et le sac avec l'orbe solidement arrimé en bandoulière.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, le Chevalier d'Orion arriva en vue des Managarm. Même en progressant aussi vite, les détails de leur physionomie n'eurent aucun mal à s'imprimer sur sa rétine. Des yeux couleur de sang, un pelage sombre oscillant entre le noir, le gris et le brun. Des crocs et des griffes, promesses d'une mise à mort brutale, étincelaient sinistrement dans la nuit. Il sentit l'énergie de Raul flamboyer de plus belle derrière lui et une onde de choc le rattrapa, entraînant un fourmillement sur sa peau. Il aurait pu obliquer à droite ou à gauche, mais il était certain que c'était ce à quoi ces prédateurs s'attendaient qu'on les fuit. Muselant l'instinct primitif qui lui ordonnait de filer, il se dirigea donc droit sur eux. Deux mètres avant de percuter le blocus de fourrures et de muscles, le Chevalier d'Orion se laissa glisser sur le sol les pieds en premier. Des créatures aussi massives avaient certainement des difficultés à protéger le bas de leur corps. Sous cet angle, sa petite taille par rapport à ces géants s'en trouva exacerbée et un sentiment d'effroi grandissant l'étreignit. Son cosmos fusa malgré tout dans ses bras, tendus de part et d'autre de son corps, formant une enveloppe en forme de massues rudimentaires pourvues d'une lourde tête.

- _Créumha Shillelagh_ ! lança-t-il.

Ramenant ses avant-bras en croix, il percuta les pattes des monstres entre lesquels sa glissade l'amenait. Sous l'impact, le poing de l'Irlandais vibra, confirmant son intuition sur la dureté de granit de leurs os. Un glapissement aigu, mêlant douleur et surprise, résonna à ses oreilles et il se releva d'un mouvement fluide en prenant appui sur sa jambe gardée légèrement repliée. Les bêtes blessées chutèrent tandis qu'il reprenait sa course, le reste de la meute sur ses talons et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bien qu'usant du cosmos, Gearóid ne pourrait pas maintenir une vitesse très élevée pendant plus de quelques dizaines de minutes. Juste assez pour effectuer quarante ou cinquante kilomètres avant d'être à bout de souffle.

Un Chevalier était incapable de dépasser une certaine vitesse sans son Armure, car l'accélération engendrait de tels frottements qu'il aurait risqué de très vite finir carbonisé. Pourvu de sa protection, il pouvait se le permettre néanmoins, plus sa vitesse de déplacement était importante et moins il pouvait la maintenir longtemps. En théorie, un Chevalier, sous réserve d'élever suffisamment son cosmos et de s'ouvrir au Septième Sens, pouvait acquérir une célérité atteignant celle de la lumière soit la capacité de réaliser sept fois et demi le tour de la Terre en une seule seconde. Autant dire une vitesse au-delà de toutes comparaisons possibles. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'esbroufe, un "titre" pour désigner une vivacité extrême. Parcourir une énorme distance en un laps de temps infiniment court ne réduisait pas pour autant le nombre de mouvements qu'il fallait faire pour y arriver, de même que l'énergie calorique nécessaire, ce qui demeurait excessivement épuisant pour le corps. Une vivacité aussi extrême n'était pas faite pour un exercice d'endurance, mais pour des utilisations ponctuelles, nécessaires à l'exécution d'un enchaînement martial ou pour esquiver une attaque.

Seule la puissance musculaire des Managarm les soutenait dans leurs efforts et ils parvenaient pourtant à rester dans son champ de vision. Pour un œil ordinaire, ils n'auraient été que des taches floues bondissant entre les troncs. Ses sens davantage en éveil, l'Irlandais remarqua quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Les créatures émettaient un faible cosmos. Une trace infime, mais bien présente. Le plus étrange dans cette observation, si cela ne l'était pas déjà assez, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas leur appartenir. Comme si quelqu'un le leur avait insufflé. Et ce dernier détail achevait de rendre ces bêtes encore plus redoutables qu'il ne l'avait supposé de prime abord.

A ce rythme, il devrait trouver un moyen de les ralentir ou se confronter à eux lors d'une partie de chasse dont il ne serait pas la proie. Bien qu'il s'agît de prédateurs, il espérait pouvoir semer les Managarm, ou du moins s'en cacher, lui-même étant un adepte de la traque. D'une poussée sur ses jambes, renforcées grâce au cosmos, Gearóid bondit à plusieurs mètres du sol et progressa entre les branches capables de soutenir son poids. Il continua sur une cinquantaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter pour observer les alentours. Ses réflexions engluées dans un brouillard croissant de peur instinctive, il prêta à peine attention à la comète dorée qui s'écrasa à quelques pas de sa position.

_Raul !?_ fit-il, surpris.

Le Mexicain se remit debout sans grande difficulté, quoiqu'il semblât éviter de trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche. Un liquide écarlate maculait une bonne partie de l'Armure pourtant intacte. Ses yeux verts balayèrent le corps de Raul en quête de blessures.

_Ce n'est donc pas le sien,_ conclut-il.

Amener l'orbe à bon port était leur mission et Raul, en tant que Chevalier d'Or, s'en sortirait probablement seul. N'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, il l'avait prévenu. Ce n'était pas être lâche que de reconnaître ses faiblesses ou ses peurs. Gearóid connaissait les siennes et préférait abandonner une entreprise perdue d'avance que mourir pour rien. Mieux valait savoir choisir ses combats. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait profiter de l'agitation créée par l'affrontement entre le Chevalier du Taureau et les Managarm pour s'enfuir sans risquer d'être attrapé. Un voleur restait un voleur. Il resserra son manteau et abaissa son capuchon au maximum sans pour autant obstrue, sa vue.

Sur le départ, il se rendit alors compte qu'une énergie inconnue venait dans leur direction. Un nouveau protagoniste entrait en scène et, piqué d'une sorte de curiosité malsaine, l'Irlandais décida contre toute attente de voir ce qui allait se produire.

- Elles ont la peau dure ces saloperies, marmonna le Mexicain en crachant un caillot sanglant, mais je peux gérer.

Grand, le corps fin et sec, un homme s'avançait dans le faisceau de lumière argentée qui traversait les frondaisons des arbres. Les petits yeux vairons qu'il posa sur Raul dégageaient à eux seuls autant de méchanceté que son physique tout entier. Noirs et filasses, ses cheveux accompagnaient une courte barbe broussailleuse, qui lui mangeait le bas du visage de façon inégale. Un diadème évoquant un champ de ronces ceignait son front et des oreilles de métal pointu prolongeaient les siennes. Une pèlerine de fourrure sombre, vraisemblablement prise sur le dos d'un Managarm, couvrait ses épaules, masquant une partie de l'armure qu'il portait. De ce qui en demeurait visible, la protection couleur vieille écorce montrait tout un assortiment de crocs, gueules et épines sur la ceinture et les jambières.

- Je parie que tu es l'un de ceux qu'on appelle Chevaliers, déclara l'inconnu. Je pensais être en train de pister des hommes du commun, des Asgardiens, et voilà que je me retrouve avec un étranger comme toi. Vous nous causez quelques ennuis à ce qu'il paraît. A moi en premier lieu, puisque tu as quelque chose que je veux.

- Possible, répondit Raul.

- En fait, je crois que non. Sinon, tu ne serais pas resté bêtement ici. C'est donc ton ami qui l'a.

- Qui ?

- Ne joue pas les imbéciles, même si tu en à l'air, asséna-t-il sèchement. Où est-il ?

Les formes des Managarm oscillèrent à la périphérie du champ de vision du Mexicain, entre pénombre et lumière, comme en réponse à la saute d'humeur de l'homme.

- Désolé, fit-il une expression rieuse sur son visage, c'est dans ma nature. Tu es le meneur de ces créatures à ce que je vois. Avec la gueule que tu te traînes, ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Tu ne vas pas tarder à ravaler ton sourire. Après avoir tant couru, mes compagnons ont faim. Il serait déplacé de les faire attendre.

- C'est quoi ton nom au fait ? Histoire de savoir qui je vais pulvériser.

- Sarn, Fléau de Sköll, répondit l'autre sans se démonter.

- Moi, c'est Raul, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau. Celui qui va présenter le menu à tes cabots !

Instantanément, il fit croître l'étincelle d'énergie primordiale nichée au creux de son être jusqu'à la faire exploser. Son cosmos s'éleva en retour, répandant une lueur dorée alentour.

L'une des bêtes se jeta sur lui, prête à le lacérer. L'assaut était véloce, mais Raul l'était plus encore et le corps à corps restait son domaine de prédilection. Sa silhouette donna l'impression de scintiller et le Managarm déconcerté passa au travers, atterrissant sur ses pattes. Reparaissant à une longueur de bras de ce dernier, le jeune homme abattit son poing, brisant la colonne vertébrale de la créature dans un bruit de tonnerre, broyant ses muscles. Celle-ci émit un bref cri tandis que l'impact la traversait de part en part, un cratère s'ouvrant sous elle. Deux autres, puis quatre de plus se mirent à lui tourner autour, l'étudiant prudemment. Les yeux noirs du Mexicain naviguaient des uns aux autres. En eux-mêmes, ces monstres ne l'inquiétaient pas outre mesure, bien qu'il les devinât redoutables. Non, ce qui le tracassait davantage, c'était le repli soudain et inexpliqué du Fléau.

En posture bipède ou quadrupède, les Managarm s'élancèrent, visant sa tête, sa gorge, ainsi que ses appuis pour le mettre à terre, grosse proie qu'il représentait. Raul esquiva une charge, dévia un membre prêt à le faucher, se déroba à un coup de crocs rageur, entendit crisser son Armure là où les griffes rencontrait le métal. Et les assauts se succédaient, augmentant en cadence et en intensité, toujours changeants. Loin de surpasser ce dont son entraînement le rendait capable, leur vitesse n'en demeurait pas moins exceptionnelle pour des êtres tels qu'eux. Sentait-il sa présence grâce à quelque instinct primitif ou à un repérage à l'odeur ? Pour finir, il devait prendre garde à ne pas trop solliciter sa cheville blessée, sinon un faux pas pourrait survenir rapidement.

_Où est-il !? _s'interrogea-t-il._ Pourquoi cet enfoiré ne se montre-t-il pas ? S'il croit m'avoir avec ça, il …_

Au milieu d'une empoignade avec l'un des Managarm, Raul ressentit une vive douleur derrière son genou droit, là où l'Armure du Taureau ne recouvrait pas la peau pour permettre la mobilité de son porteur. Son instinct avait tardé à le prévenir. Le soudain déséquilibre engendré, couplé au poids de la bête qu'il tenait, fit le reste. Chutant, le Mexicain vit du coin de l'œil Sarn qui se tenait à bonne distance, les mains jointes au niveau des poignets en une imitation de mâchoire. Auréolé d'un éclat purpurin, le Fléau articula :

- _Flenge av ulv_.

Un loup d'énergie, couvert de gueules et à l'échine épineuse, fila comme un éclair dans sa direction. Raul n'avait pas encore touché le sol que l'attaque le lacéra, lui comme la créature, en plusieurs endroits. Percutant enfin la terre, il se débarrassa d'une poussée de la dépouille qui pesait sur lui pour voir les autres membres de la meute lui bondir dessus. Une culbute le remit debout très vite, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être percuté derechef par un Managarm. Cette fois-ci, il tint bon et ancra fermement ses pieds pour soutenir la charge, serrant les dents face à la souffrance que lui infligeaient son genou et sa cheville mis à la torture. Une haleine fétide envahit ses narines alors que les mandibules de la bête claquaient près de son visage. Reléguant cette nuisance au rang des préoccupations mineures, le Chevalier du Taureau chercha Sarn du regard. Ce lâche se servait des Managarm comme de pions pour placer des coups vifs et précis. Peu puissants, ces derniers n'en demeuraient pas moins percutants et faisaient mouche à chaque fois. Une frappe le toucha au bras, arrachant un petit morceau de chair et brisa sa concentration. Une balafre triple orna sa joue en conséquence. Un lent travail de sape venait de commencer.

Au faîte de son arbre, Gearóid observait le déroulement des évènements d'un œil vide. Son frère d'armes n'en menait pas large, mais ne l'avait-il pas choisi ? En ce monde, la loi du plus fort prévalait. Raul avait joué et il avait perdu. Son adversaire savait bien mieux tirer profit de la situation que lui et son ingéniosité compensait sa force apparemment inférieure. Connaissant la résistance physique du gardien du Deuxième Temple, l'Irlandais devina que le combat pouvait durer encore quelques temps. S'il partait maintenant, il pourrait mettre davantage de distance entre lui et le meneur de ces monstres. Ses yeux verts pailletés d'or se baissèrent et distinguèrent des silhouettes encore tapies dans les ténèbres. Le Chevalier d'Orion pouvait également tenter quelque chose par rapport à ces bêtes. Profiter du tumulte pour s'occuper furtivement d'une bonne partie d'entre elles. Ses arrières seraient ainsi couverts sans qu'il risque d'y laisser des plumes. Il regarda à nouveau la scène à ses pieds.

Son bras gauche toujours dissimulé sous son manteau, s'auréola faiblement d'une lueur argentée. Des tiges cristallines poussèrent de part et d'autre de son poignet. Un trait de lumière blanche apparut dans sa main droite.

- _Airgead Bogha_, chuchota-t-il en bandant l'arme ainsi créée.

En dépit de sa puissance, Raul risquait vraisemblablement de perdre cette bataille. Et pas en un seul morceau. Peut-être valait-il mieux tenter de lui permettre de finir sa vie autrement. Il inspira, bloqua son souffle et visa.

Raul fatiguait et ses blessures lui infligeaient une torture lancinante. Malgré tout, il se refusait à abdiquer. Agrippant d'une main la tête du Managarm qui venait de le manquer, il lui enfonça brutalement son pouce dans l'œil. Sa prise affermie, il asséna un, puis deux formidables coups de tête à la créature, lui écrasant le museau, aidé en cela par les renforts de son casque. Du sang et des humeurs visqueuses se répandirent. Sous la souffrance, la bête recula en couinant tandis qu'il la relâchait. Le plat de son pied, galvanisé par un afflux d'énergie, rencontra l'abdomen de la créature et l'envoya valdinguer au loin. Une grosse branche cassée saillant depuis un tronc stoppa sa course aérienne.

Cependant, il n'était pas tant concentré sur ses gestes défensifs, qu'ils réalisaient presque automatiquement, que sur la position de Sarn. A un moment, il avait cru pouvoir le repérer grâce à la signature de son cosmos. Seulement, il devait reconnaître que son opposant était loin d'être un idiot et savait se montrer fin tacticien puisque, par un moyen ou un autre, il parvenait à confondre son aura avec celle de la meute. Chose pourtant absurde, ces créatures en possédait bel et bien une.

_Mis en pièces par une bande de chiens enragés et un type qui n'envoie que des pichenettes,_ songea-t-il. _Shaina serait capable de rassembler chaque parcelle de mon cadavre, juste pour le mettre à nouveau en charpie elle-même._

Un rire involontaire lui échappa alors qu'un fourmillement remontait le long de son bras, après qu'un craquement audible eût indiqué le bris du crâne d'un Managarm. Faire preuve d'humour dans un moment pareil, ça, c'était tout lui. Toutefois, cette soudaine pensée pour celle qui avait été son maître en amena une autre. En faisant courir sur le sol le courant électrique qu'elle était capable de générer à l'aide de son _Thunder Claw_, Shaina avait la possibilité de toucher plusieurs adversaires. Et ce même s'ils lui étaient invisibles. Dépourvu de ce type d'habilité, Raul n'était malheureusement pas en mesure de se servir de ce genre de technique. Mais peut-être pouvait-il tenter de l'adapter à ses besoins. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit et aussi fou que cela pût paraître dans une situation telle que la sienne, il ferma les yeux.

_Après tout, les pensées folles ne sont-elles pas les meilleures ?_ se dit-il.

Le Chevalier d'Or embrasa son cosmos et frappa la terre de son pied, provoquant une légère secousse.

- _Gruñido de la Bestia_.

Une onde imperceptible se propagea à la surface, en un cercle de plus en plus large, depuis sa jambe. Tous ceux en contact avec le sol n'éprouvèrent guère plus qu'un picotement physique lorsque la vibration les toucha. Pour Raul, cela se répercuta différemment. Tel un gigantesque doigt caressant chaque bosse d'un terrain, la vague qu'il avait créée lui permit de visualiser mentalement, à l'image d'un sonar, la position des émetteurs de cosmos dans un rayon de quarante mètres. Etrangement, il ne perçut la présence que de cinq points autour de lui et un sixième, à environ une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Posté en retrait, Sarn lui apparaissait donc clairement. Néanmoins, un point de détail le taraudait. Avait-il vraiment occis tant de créatures depuis le début du combat ? Non pas qu'il tint des comptes, mais … .

Le Chevalier du Taureau rouvrit les yeux et fit exploser son cosmos. L'énergie crût en lui, pareille à une rivière en furie, faisant battre son cœur plus vite, gonflant ses muscles. L'énorme puissance qui s'échappait de son être affectait l'environnement des tremblements agitèrent le sol, l'air parut vrombir d'une clameur sourde et devint comme chargé d'électricité. Faisant volte-face, le jeune homme lança son bras vers l'avant, paume ouverte, et libéra la totalité du pouvoir destructeur qu'il avait accumulé :

- Rendez-vous en enfer ! _La Palma del Gigante_ !

La décharge prit l'apparence d'une main dorée aux proportions titanesques, écrasant tout sur son passage. Dans son sillage, la terre était éventrée et les corps frappés voyaient leur structure interne annihilée à cause du choc engendré. Etre projeté contre un mur de pierre à une vitesse extrême aurait été une description tout à fait correcte de l'effet de cette technique. Deux des Managarm saisis dans cette tourmente énergétique virent leurs organes broyés et leurs membres arrachés par la formidable pression. La vélocité de l'arcane, couplée à sa brutalité, ne leur laissa pas le temps de ressentir quoi que ce fut. Leurs cadavres se retrouvèrent catapultés à plusieurs mètres, tandis que la déferlante poursuivait son chemin en direction de Sarn.

Le Fléau regarda l'attaque foncer droit sur lui. Sans avoir été projetée une vitesse extrême, celle-ci atteignait une célérité sur le point de dépasser ses propres perceptions. En un battement de cil, de nombreuses expressions se succédèrent sur ses traits : surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le Chevalier d'Or était parvenu à le repérer peur face à la fulgurance de l'offensive et son potentiel de destruction sérénité au moment où il abattit sa carte maîtresse qui faisait de lui l'un des Fléaux les plus craints après Siholt.

Les pans de sa pèlerine voletèrent quand son cosmos s'éleva, dévoilant ainsi le plastron où figurait un soleil stylisé, enfermé dans une paire de mâchoires.

- _Grådig__Munn_ !

L'offensive le frappa de plein fouet, ses pieds ouvrant des tranchées alors qu'elle le repoussait. Après avoir reculé sur une courte distance, Sarn s'arrêta. Le flux d'énergie était en train d'être canalisé vers le centre de son armure. Un instant, il crut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à contenir une telle puissance. Il trembla sous l'effort.

Le flot finit par se tarir peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait absorber par l'armure du Fléau, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Pas même une étincelle. Essoufflé, la tête basse et les bras encore tremblants, Sarn sentit néanmoins un rictus poindre sur ses lèvres. Sans crier gare, il libéra un torrent aux teintes pourprées.

- Quoi !? s'étrangla Raul.

D'abord incrédule, le Chevalier du Taureau parvint néanmoins à réagir très vite en constatant que son arcane venait de lui être renvoyé. Reproduire autant de force lui coûterait un temps qu'il ne possédait pas, aussi dut-il se contenter de lancer un assaut incertain. Les deux masses énergétiques se percutèrent dans un fracas tonitruant. Une pluie d'aguilles de pin s'abattit sur les protagonistes et une vague de chaleur les gifla. Le sol se déchira au point de jonction, soulevant des mottes qui se désagrégèrent en particules infimes.

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, les paumes de Raul lui donnèrent l'impression d'être chauffées à blanc. Bientôt, l'un de ses bras soutint l'autre dans son effort, traduisant par la même l'effritement de sa résistance.

- Je ne te laisserai pas l'emporter, t'entends ! cria-t-il en signe de défi.

Ses blessures le mirent à genoux, son champ de perception se réduisant à cette confrontation lumineuse. Il la savait perdue d'avance, mais capituler sans tout donner était au-delà du concevable pour le jeune homme.

Pour Gearóid, toujours juché sur son point d'observation, les dés avaient fini de rouler et le résultat n'était pas en faveur de Raul. Malgré tout, la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans être extraordinaire, le galvanisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. L'obstination qui habitait le Mexicain faisait vibrer en lui une corde qu'il ne se serait pas cru posséder. Etait-il possible, grâce à cette dernière, de surmonter les obstacles que la logique et l'instinct estimaient impossibles ? Les fondements de ses certitudes en étaient ébranlés.

Son pragmatisme néanmoins intact, l'Irlandais estima que s'il venait à bout de cet adversaire, il serait tout au moins tranquille pour entamer le voyage de retour sans avoir une meute de créatures enragées sur les talons. Raul succomberait peut-être, mais c'était un risque inévitable, n'est-ce pas ?

A première vue, le Fléau était incapable de générer un tel pouvoir et devait donc se focaliser entièrement sur cet échange. Une action extérieure avait toutes les chances de pénétrer sa garde. Mais prendre part au combat représentait un choix et il ne pourrait pas faire machine arrière ensuite. Vivre dans le besoin, au milieu de gens ayant des désirs similaires, créait une sorte de compétition qui lui avait appris à bien raisonner ses décisions. Un pas de travers, une erreur de calcul et l'on se retrouvait au trou si l'on avait de la chance, mort ou dans un état suffisamment mauvais pour regretter de ne pas l'être. Le jeu devait en valoir la chandelle. Jusqu'ici, décider du mieux avait été simple, mais depuis peu, des facteurs comme la camaraderie ou le devoir étaient entrés dans l'équation. La dernière phrase qu'il avait adressée à Raul paraissait artificielle, mais au final, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Pour la toute première fois, Gearóid décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et pria pour ne pas finir embrocher.

A nouveau, un arc blanc émergea depuis son poignet gauche. Alors qu'il prenait position, une question s'imposa à lui. Son arcane serait-il assez puissant pour briser l'armure du séide de Loki ? Il secoua la tête, ses tresses rousses voletant dans le même mouvement, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Le temps pressait. Il éleva son cosmos argenté, puisant des ressources dans sa volonté de protéger son frère d'armes. Une flèche se matérialisa, cristallisant son pouvoir. L'Irlandais banda l'arme créée, tirant aussi fort avec l'un de ses bras que l'autre poussait. Son aura s'accrut encore et il décocha finalement son trait. Filant à plusieurs fois la vitesse du son, le projectile atteignit sa cible en émettant un son mat.

Etonné, Sarn observa la flèche d'énergie fichée dans son plastron, au niveau du cœur. Le choc initial passé, il constata que la pointe n'avait pas pénétré la chair. La portée de ses sens rendue floue par la proximité du déploiement de cosmos, il s'en remit à son esprit pour trouver le tireur. A la vue de l'angle formé par le trait et son armure, l'attaque ne pouvait venir que du haut. Il scruta la frondaison et repéra très vite son assaillant à la lueur qui l'enveloppait. Le Fléau de Sköll modula un sifflement, appelant les Managarm survivants à s'occuper de l'importun. Les bêtes réagirent aussitôt et levèrent le nez vers les plus hautes branches.

- Et merde, souffla le Chevalier d'Orion.

Un trio de créatures commença à s'en prendre au tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il se tenait, meurtrissant l'écorce de leurs énormes griffes. Le géant végétal, incapable de résister à ce traitement sauvage, vacilla. Un craquement retentit lorsque le tronc se brisa et que l'arbre bascula. L'expression « se jeter dans la gueule du loup » ne parut jamais aussi appropriée au Chevalier d'Argent qu'à l'instant où il plongea sur l'un des Managarm. Son cœur battant la chamade, il combattit la peur primale qui l'enjoignait à fuir loin des bêtes et enflamma son cosmos. Successivement, il atterrit sur l'épaule massive de sa cible, lui frappa durement le dessus du crâne, percevant un bruit spongieux, et bondit depuis ce point d'appui improvisé. Il effectua une roulade en touchant le sol et courut. L'excitation de braver ainsi le danger le gagnant, l'Irlandais sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres il s'amusait. A fond de train, il se rua vers le Fléau, car, comprit-il, le meilleur moyen de rompre l'équilibre des forces consistait à endommager le catalyseur de celui-ci. Un Managarm lui barra le chemin, ses babines dégouttantes par avance du plaisir de mordre sa chair. Gearóid feinta et déborda la créature par la gauche, lui assénant au passage un coup dans les côtes flottantes. Il continua et arriva en vue de Sarn, dont les yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes luisantes de mépris pour la nuisance qu'il représentait. Avisant qu'il avait presque vaincu le Chevalier d'Or, le Fléau choisit de désengager l'une de ses mains.

Malgré son état de semi conscience, Raul remarqua que la pression qui l'écrasait avait été réduite. Mêlant ce qui lui restait de colère, de fierté et d'espoir, il fit exploser son cosmos dans une dernière tentative désespérée et se redressa légèrement.

- Va te faire foutre ! grinça-t-il.

D'abord imperceptible, la lente répulsion de la masse d'énergie s'accentua, le gardien du Deuxième Temple regagnant du terrain une maigre victoire qui ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable.

Gearóid n'aurait droit qu'à un essai. Concentré, il se prépara à esquiver l'offensive du Fléau qu'il savait imminente. L'astuce lorsque l'on affrontait un adversaire plus rapide que soi était l'anticipation. Nachi, son maître, n'était qu'un Chevalier de Bronze, pourtant, il parvenait toujours à prévoir certains gestes de son élève, même après qu'il l'eût dépassé en terme de vélocité. Un début de mouvement un peu trop appuyé, un rictus, et toute la partition était déjà écrite. De plus, l'Irlandais était un observateur éprouvé qui pouvait déchiffrer les attitudes des gens avec une certaine aisance, capacité utile pour les détrousser. Du peu qu'il avait pu en voir, éviter les risques et l'engagement direct correspondait à la stratégie de Sarn. Aussi que viserait-il ? La tête ? Cible trop petite, il pouvait la manquer. Le torse ? Plus gros certes, mais la puissance n'étant pas son point fort, il y avait de grandes chances que la frappe ne fût pas suffisamment appuyée. Les jambes ? Plus faciles à atteindre, et même un coup faible pouvait avoir de lourdes conséquences sur l'équilibre, surtout en pleine course. Une fois à terre, les Managarm serait sur lui en quelques battements de cœur.

Il vit un éclair de lumière violacé partir du poing du Fléau et sauta en réponse, repliant ses jambes sous lui. Derrière lui, une gerbe de terre jaillit. Tandis que son mouvement l'amenait tout près de Sarn, son cosmos flamboya de plus belle et il lança son arcane :

- _Créumha__ Shillelagh_ !

Son poing chargé de pouvoir destructeur percuta le fût de la flèche toujours fichée dans la protection. Le choc engendra une réaction en chaîne, entraînant l'éclatement du projectile, puis celui d'une partie du plastron. L'Irlandais eut tout juste le temps de voir se refléter la terreur dans les yeux du Fléau, avant qu'une explosion, marquant la rupture de son réservoir d'énergie, ne se produisît. La formidable détonation balaya Gearóid à plusieurs mètres de là. Le séide de Loki subit le terrible contrecoup, entendant distinctement quelque chose se briser en lui, par-delà l'assourdissant bruit de la déflagration et se retrouva éjecté au loin. Un fétu de paille pris au milieu d'une tempête n'aurait pas connu un meilleur sort.

La force contre laquelle luttait Raul s'évanouissant mystérieusement, ce dernier s'étala de tout son long, le nez dans la fange formée par le sang et la terre mêlés. Sa respiration, pareille à un soufflet de forge, lui camoufla les halètements rauques des silhouettes qui le couvraient de leurs ombres menaçantes. Aveugle, il parvint néanmoins à percevoir les vibrations provoquées par la chute de corps près de lui.

Redressant enfin la tête, Raul aperçut le Chevalier d'Orion qui avançait dans sa direction d'une démarche roide. Une plaie au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière le contraignait à fermer un œil, noyé sous le liquide carmin, et ses membres couverts d'écorchures donnaient l'impression qu'il était passé au travers d'un bosquet de ronces. Son manteau en lambeaux semblait attester cette hypothèse.

- Tu es dans un sale état ! lança-t-il à son ami, plus heureux qu'il ne le pensait de le revoir.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, répondit Gearóid, amusé par le décalage entre la position et la réplique de son frère d'armes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, au fait ?

- Je viens sauver tes fesses, pardi.

Il désigna du pouce les trois cadavres des Managarm autour du Mexicain.

- De ces bestioles ? Tu plaisantes ! Je reprenais simplement mon souffle. (Il s'assit péniblement sur son séant, une grimace déformant ses traits.) De futures descentes de lit, ouais. Content en tout cas que tu aies finalement réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de ces créatures. Seulement, tu as mis trop de temps à t'en rendre compte et ça t'a fait raté une belle bataille.

- Ah oui ? continua Gearóid comme s'il ignorait tout de ce qui s'était produit.

- Je viens de refaire le portrait à l'un des Fléaux de Loki à l'instant.

- Il ne t'a pas beaucoup ménagé non plus, apparemment.

Décidant de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout, l'Irlandais ajouta :

- Attends, en fait, tu es passé à deux doigts de perdre ! Le grand Raul presque mis en déroute, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on voit tous les jours. Peut-être que j'aurais eu moins de mal …, acheva-t-il, songeur.

- Oh, tais-toi donc et aide-moi à me mettre debout, gronda le gardien du Deuxième Temple.

Doté d'une carrure plus frêle par rapport à celle du Mexicain, Gearóid eut toutes les peines du monde à le relever et le soutenir. D'autant que le Chevalier d'Or ne déployait pas énormément d'efforts pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Hé, vas-y doucement, le supplia Raul. Ne va pas m'esquinter davantage !

Son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Tu sais parfaitement que les cicatrices ont plus de valeurs que les médailles pour la gente féminine.

- Tout dépend de l'endroit où elles sont placées. (Il toussa.) Sauf que je risque de ne pas avoir l'occasion de rejouer de mon charme si tu n'y mets pas davantage du tien.

L'Irlandais grogna sous l'effort.

- Aucun problème. Allez, en route.

Il tira sur le bras de Raul qui laissa échapper un sifflement.

Une quinzaine de minutes après leur départ animé et le retour du silence sylvestre, un cri étouffé monta depuis les vestiges d'un arbre effondré. Une main en jaillit, doigts repliés tels une serre pour agripper le bois. Pour le corps coincé sous les débris débuta alors une lente reptation pour s'en extraire. Abandonnant sang et fragments d'armure dans son sillage, Sarn se traîna jusqu'à un rocher et s'y adossa tant bien que mal. A chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, des lances de feu oppressaient sa poitrine. Son regard se posa sur ses jambes inertes dont l'une formait un angle peu naturel. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait pas la douleur qu'aurait dû lui véhiculer ce membre disloqué. En temps normal, il s'en serait inquiété, mais les flammes de la colère formaient un écran impénétrable autour de son esprit.

Sa tactique avait parfaitement fonctionné et le combat avait tourné à son avantage. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas envisagé que le second Chevalier se fût caché et non pas enfui. D'un niveau plus faible, il était pourtant parvenu à retourner la situation, confirmant ainsi le mode de pensée de Sarn un brin de jugeote valait tout autant que la force brute. Et vérifier le décès de son adversaire en faisait également partie, ils s'en rendraient compte à leurs dépends bien assez tôt.

Un frisson courut le long de son échine brisée lorsqu'il capta un bruit de pas dans son dos. Une lame à l'éclat bleuté se posa tout près de sa gorge exposée. Remontant le fil de l'arme, il découvrit son possesseur. Un individu revêtu d'une protection de la teinte du ciel au crépuscule, dont les formes lui évoquait celles de leurs alliés étrangers.

- Inutile de pointer ça sur moi, dit-il agacé. On est dans le même camp, bien que je ne t'aie encore jamais vu. Tu appartiens à la bande de Byakko et Suzaku, c'est ça ?

Le bas du visage du nouveau venu ne véhicula pas plus d'émotions que le haut, camouflé derrière un masque d'argent seuls ses yeux demeuraient visibles. Son impassibilité accrut petit à petit l'irritation de Sarn.

- Quelle aubaine de rencontrer l'un des Fléaux de Loki, répondit enfin l'inconnu. J'avais justement besoin d'informations.

_Encore un non natif d'Asgard,_ songea Sarn. _Il n'est pas des nôtres, mais appartient-il aux forces de la reine pour autant ? N'aurait-il pas dû être avec les deux autres si c'était le cas. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une sorte de nettoyeur._

Ce que cela impliquait quant à son avenir proche doucha irrémédiablement son exaspération.

- De quelle genre ? demanda Sarn, alignant automatiquement son discours par rapport à la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Il n'était de toute manière pas en état de discutailler.

- Combien de Fléaux comporte l'armée du Mage des Mensonges ? Où se trouvent les Gardiens Célestes ? Que recherche votre maître ? Parce qu'il poursuit bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bizarre, aucune question par rapport aux mouvements des troupes, ou sur l'emplacement de nos points de ravitaillement._

- Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il soit dans mon intérêt de …

Avec la vivacité de la foudre, le jeune homme planta son sabre dans l'épaule du Fléau de Sköll lui arrachant un cri.

- Seulement si tu veux éventuellement survivre, asséna-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que la glace. Depuis trop longtemps je suis dans le flou face à vos actions et j'en ai assez !

Entre ses dents serrées, le Fléau souffla :

- Quelle plaisanterie ! Toi comme moi savons très bien que si je parle, je suis un homme mort. Et si je ne le fais pas, tu me tueras de toute manière. Qu'on en finisse !

La lame du tortionnaire se retira avec un bruit de succion.

- Une colonne vertébrale brisée te soustrait partiellement aux souffrances physiques. Toutefois, ne rien ressentir peut être bien plus effrayant.

- Qu'est-ce que … tu veux dire ? bégaya Sarn, perdant soudainement de son flegme.

Une lueur malsaine couvait dans les yeux cerclés d'argent de son interlocuteur.

Ses pieds produisaient un son spongieux tandis qu'il s'éloignait du corps. Tremblant, il s'offrit le solide soutien d'un arbre, arracha casque et masque et n'y tenant plus, vomit. Une sueur poisseuse n'ayant rien à voir avec la température ambiante lui collait à la peau. Il aspira de grandes goulées d'air frais, cracha une dernière fois, s'essuya d'un revers de main et se retourna. Le spectacle macabre qu'il contempla le contraignit presque à rendre de nouveau de la bile. Et pourtant, il en était l'auteur. Ce qu'il regardait n'avait plus d'humain que le nom. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains gluantes de sang, l'estomac à la torture. Le liquide épais et visqueux relâchait son effluve métallique partout alentour, se mêlant à l'odeur des sphincters relâchés. Les actes que le jeune homme venait de perpétrer lui paraissaient inexcusables, malgré les motivations qu'il croyait l'y avoir forcé.

Ayame et lui avaient suivi discrètement les mouvements de l'armée dans le but de découvrir ce qui leur permettrait de passer du rôle de spectateurs silencieux à celui d'acteurs. Dans leur sillage, ils avaient découvert les horreurs perpétrées au cours de cette guerre. Et au fil des mois, une sourde frustration s'était immiscée en lui, rongeant sa volonté telle un puissant acide. La rencontre avec le Fléau avait été la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Obtenir les renseignements de sa part avait été difficile, mais pas ardu au point de mettre cet homme – à présent un cadavre – dans l'état où il se trouvait à présent. Cela n'avait été, dans un moment d'égarement, qu'un prétexte pour lâcher la bonde aux sentiments que Rikimaru refoulait depuis trop longtemps. Croire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix eût été aisé, mais pure vanité. La prise de conscience de son acte l'amena à craindre de posséder une part d'ombre qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer s'il la laissait faire à nouveau. Peut-être même celle-ci deviendrait-elle de plus en plus importante. Il crut entendre le rire dément de Suzaku sourdre depuis les ombres.

Deux maigres lumières venaient malgré tout éclairer les ténèbres dans lesquelles il sombrait. L'une marquée du sceau de l'ignominie, l'autre entachée de l'écarlate du crime. D'abord, Ayame ignorait tout de son forfait, puisqu'ils exploraient des secteurs différents ce jour-là bien qu'elle eût mérité de savoir. Ensuite, sa victime, souhaitant activement la miséricorde de son bourreau, lui avait fourni suffisamment de renseignements pour y voir plus clair.

Rikimaru leva les yeux vers les cieux encore assombris, malgré l'aube proche. Un front nuageux avançait, tel une vague noire dont le roulis assaillerait un rivage. Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur sa joue, écharde de glace qu'il ne sentit pas, tant son être tout entier subissait déjà l'étreinte froide du remord. Un début d'averse s'abattit drument sur lui, nettoyant le sang sur son corps. Le jeune homme resta de longues minutes à fixer le ruisseau carmin s'écoulant à ses pieds, souhaitant que ces trombes d'eau pussent le débarrasser aussi facilement de son forfait. Récupérant ses affaires, il s'engagea sur le chemin qui le ramènerait au campement établi par les soins de Ayame.

Managarm :

Terme signifiant "chiens ou loups de la Lune". Dans la mythologie nordique, il s'agit de loups monstrueux, féroces et sauvages, fruits des amours de Fenrir et d'une Géante. Ils prennent la vie des mourants et se repaissent de la chair des cadavres.

Sköll :

Signifie « répulsion ». Dans la mythologie scandinave, il s'agit d'un loup gigantesque, rejeton de Fenrir, qui poursuit Sol, la déesse Soleil, dans le ciel tous les jours. Son frère jumeau est Hati qui poursuit Máni, le dieu Lune. À la fin des temps, les deux loups mangeront ces deux astres.

Draketann :

Signifie "Dent de Dragon".

_Sealgaire Aireachtáil _:

Perceptions du Chasseur

_Créumha Shillelagh_ :

Massue d'Airain

_Flenge av ulv_ :

Déchirure du Loup

_Thunder Claw_ :

Griffes du Tonnerre

_Airgead Bogha_ :

Arc d'Argent

_Gruñido de la Bestia_ :

Grondement de la Bête

_Grådig__Munn_ :

Gueule Avide


	18. Chapter 12 : Qu'est-ce que la Peur - Pt2

_20 décembre 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Nord, à proximité du mont Draketann_

Le tapis de feuilles mortes crissa sous la botte du capitaine Wim, tandis qu'il s'accroupissait derrière l'un des nombreux buissons qui parsemaient le flanc de la montagne – unique végétation alentour en-dehors de l'herbe rase et éparse. Un vent venu de l'ouest mugissait à ses oreilles, apportant avec lui un froid apte à faire craquer le cuir de son gant, tandis qu'il serrait plus fort le manche de son épée au fourreau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses hommes, cachés comme lui, sondant l'expression qu'ils arboraient au milieu du faciès couvert de suie qu'était leur visage. Bien qu'à présent, ce masque noir affichât des stries, sillons grisâtres laissés par le passage de la fine bruine qui transperçait leurs têtes nues, à la manière de minuscules aiguilles acérées. Ils s'étaient également débarrassés de tout élément sur lequel la lune, visible depuis une trouée dans le ciel nuageux, telle l'ouverture d'une gueule béante, aurait pu se refléter. Dans le blanc de leurs yeux, le capitaine discerna de la détermination, mais aussi de la peur. Après tout, ils ne formaient qu'une troupe à l'effectif réduit face aux nombreux défenseurs du camp se dressant un peu plus loin, sur l'un des flancs du mont Draketann, appelé ainsi en raison de sa forme. S'en emparer ne constituait pas pour autant leur mission. Seulement y semer le maximum de trouble, car en dépit des efforts de la reine Ylva, les forces de Loki progressaient encore et toujours, grignotant mois après mois davantage de terrain. Certaines des batailles n'avaient donc plus lieu en plein jour, mais sous le couvert des ténèbres. Détruire les réserves de munitions et de nourriture, ou encore priver les guerriers de montures, représentaient désormais des objectifs tout aussi importants qu'occire leurs adversaires. Néanmoins, œuvrer dans le silence de la nuit demeurait tout aussi risqué qu'un face à face sous le soleil, car le moindre changement, même infime, d'un détail pouvait les condamner tous.

Le capitaine déglutit et se passa une main sur le visage, chassant les gouttes s'écoulant de ses sourcils broussailleux et de sa barbe. Dès l'élimination des sentinelles postées en périphérie, ils passeraient à l'action en espérant que la surprise provoquée par leur assaut inattendu leur permettrait de s'enfuir sans trop de difficultés. Il laissa vagabonder son regard jusqu'à un homme en particulier. Un de ces étrangers, quoique les traits de celui-ci fussent assez similaires aux siens, dont on vantait sans cesse les exploits surhumains. Ce dernier portait un long manteau pour dissimuler l'éclat marin de son armure et tenait un casque orné de nageoires sous son bras. Ses pupilles bleu foncé ne cillaient pas sous le déluge miniature. Elles n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une inébranlable volonté. Ni crainte, ni doutes, les données numériques ne semblaient pas avoir d'importance pour lui. On aurait dit un rocher solitaire au milieu de flots agités.

En revanche, l'adolescent au teint basané posté non loin de là donnait plutôt l'impression d'une feuille prise dans la tourmente. D'une certaine manière, lui non plus ne laissait rien transparaître, mais à la différence du premier, il s'agissait d'un contrôle conscient. En tant que bretteur, Wim comparait ça à la tenue d'une épée. L'un la tenait avec une souple fermeté, l'autre oscillait entre relâchement et tension extrême – le genre de maîtrise instable.

Brusquement, il vit le jeune homme diriger son attention vers un point parmi les ombres, duquel émergèrent trois silhouettes bien connues de Wim. Un hochement de tête à son encontre lui apprit que les soldats avaient mené leur mission à bien. Quelques rapides signes de main et ses hommes se déployèrent, prêts à franchir furtivement la palissade de bois érigée autour du camp. Wim adressa une prière muette à Tyr pour le bon déroulement de leur entreprise et s'élança à son tour. Des grappins tournoyèrent, silencieux comme le vent, et filèrent planter leurs crocs d'acier dans l'écorce rugueuse. Avec des gestes précautionneux, les membres de l'escouade escaladèrent un par un les fortifications.

Progressant à pas de loup, ils investirent les remparts, récupèrent les corps des sentinelles abattues et les firent descendre lentement de l'autre côté. Certains des envahisseurs prirent leur place, afin de ne pas changer le paysage des habitants. Le gros de la troupe atterrit souplement et se dispersa en petits groupes à travers le cantonnement, chacun ayant un but précis. Le matin même, des éclaireurs avaient emprunté les étroits cols montagneux pour effectuer un repérage des divers emplacements stratégiques, tels que les tentes d'état-major situées dans la portion centrale ou celles des vivres plus à l'ouest. Les nuages noirs rassemblés au-dessus d'eux commencèrent à relâcher leur contenu.

A mi-chemin de ce qu'il jugea être leur objectif le plus proche, l'un des hommes accompagnant Wim, tomba littéralement nez à nez avec un dormeur en train de soulager sa vessie. Durant ce qu'il sembla durer une éternité, les protagonistes de la scène se dévisagèrent, incrédules, dans un silence à peine troublé par le clapotis de l'urine sur leurs bottes. Puis, en un laps de temps autrement plus court, fulgurant tel l'éclair qui tombe du ciel, le promeneur noctambule s'époumona :

- Intrus !

Ses paroles suivantes ressemblèrent davantage à des borborygmes, alors qu'il s'étouffait dans son propre sang.

Son esprit s'arracha aux limbes du sommeil avant même que le battant du tocsin n'eût fini son premier aller-retour. Très vite, Genbu entendit des bruits précipités se rapprochant et des cris d'alerte ou de ralliement confus. Avec force de protestations, les membres du quadragénaire le jetèrent à bas de son grabat. Il attrapa ses vêtements qu'il enfila en grommelant à chaque mouvement. La gorge sèche, il empoigna sa gourde fétiche qui traînait sur un tabouret et lapa une longue rasade de son contenu en caressant de son autre main, son crâne rasé. Suffisamment abreuvé, il ferma les yeux et concentra son cosmos autour de la bague passée à son annulaire droit, déployant une énergie obsidienne. Le rayonnement dura quelques instants, puis s'éteignit alors qu'apparaissait le totem de la Tortue d'Ebène. Avec des gestes rapides, Genbu scinda la carapace du reptile pour former une paire de gantelets, dont la longueur leur permettait d'aller de ses mains, en s'évasant légèrement à partir du coude, jusqu'à ses épaules. Les pattes devinrent des jambières comprenant deux parties, l'une protégeant les jambes et s'arrêtant un peu au-dessous du genou, l'autre couvrant l'articulation et la moitié de la cuisse. Le premier tiers du ventre de l'animal se détacha en un plastron et le reste en longues protections pour les hanches, entre lesquelles s'enroula un serpent devenu ceinture. Enfin, la tête se mua en un masque. Equipé de la sorte, il quitta la tente, abandonnant la tiédeur des braseros.

Dehors, à la place du calme relatif de son abri, le bourdonnement frénétique du camp et des rafales de pluie glacée le saisirent. A droite comme à gauche, on s'équipait, lançant des jurons lorsqu'une pièce faisait défaut. Une mise en garde lui parvint soudainement :

- Attention !

Un cheval affolé déboula en trombe, écrasant un homme pris par surprise sous ses sabots et en renversant un second. Genbu l'attrapa prestement par la bride et, se soustrayant à ces ruades, réussit à calmer l'animal. Il lui murmurait toujours des paroles apaisantes en lui flattant l'encolure lorsqu'il fut rejoint par celui qui l'avait averti.

- Que passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il dans la langue d'Asgard.

- Un groupe de guerriers nous attaque et certains d'entre eux sont parvenus à atteindre l'enclos des chevaux. Ils les ont effrayés pour les disperser. Nous avons un mal fou à les récupérer, d'autant qu'il y a le fleuve à l'est, ils risquent de s'y noyer.

- C'est en effet fâcheux. Combien sont ces hommes ?

- Aucune idée, mais il s'agit certainement d'une force importante. Nous ne sommes quand même pas loin d'un millier ici.

- L'alerte a été donnée bien tard, fit remarquer Genbu. N'y avait-il pas de sentinelles en faction ?

- Je suppose qu'elles ont été supprimées avant l'assaut.

_Bizarre_, pensa le Japonais._ En admettant qu'ils soient aussi nombreux, s'occuper de ces gardes représentait un zèle superflu._

Au loin, il entendit le tintement métallique des armes qui s'entrechoquaient.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut les repousser. Venez !

Nullement gêné par l'humidité subitement accrue de l'air, Fares alluma les morceaux de bois qu'on lui tendait d'un seul mouvement de bras. En l'espace d'une seconde, une vingtaine de points incandescents illuminèrent la nuit. Armés de leurs torches crépitantes, les incendiaires s'éparpillèrent sans perdre de temps et enflammèrent un maximum de tentes avant de devoir tirer l'épée et se défendre.

Plus puissant physiquement, en dépit de sa mince carrure et de son jeune âge, que ses antagonistes, le Chevalier du Centaure se sortit facilement d'affaires de son côté sans recourir à ses pouvoirs. Toutefois, l'apparition d'intervenants autrement différents le contraignit à changer de stratégie. Ceux qu'il affrontait dès lors ressemblaient beaucoup aux assassins ayant attenté à la vie de la souveraine d'Asgard il y avait presque un an. A ceci près qu'ils possédaient une armure – de très bonne facture s'aperçut-il d'ailleurs – alliant plaques de métal ouvragé et écailles, et recouvertes par endroits de motifs qu'il identifia tout de suite comme étant des runes. Curieusement, elles lui rappelaient sa propre Armure de Chevalier. Pourvus de ces éléments, ces hommes pouvaient être considérés de façon autrement plus dangereuse. Du moins, si celles-ci avaient bien été élaborées selon un travail de forge similaire. En effet, la relation établie que le porteur établissait avec sa cuirasse constituait un lien spécial lui permettant au premier de transcender les limites du commun. Pour quelqu'un d'éveillé au cosmos et ayant été choisi pour en être le détenteur, le port d'une de ces protections ne se réduisait pas à une enveloppe de métal jouant le rôle de bouclier. Non, les deux agissaient de concert, en symbiose. Elle faisait partie de lui et lui d'elle, chacun concourant en quelque sorte à l'identité de l'autre, se donnant mutuellement puissance et endurance. Sans cette harmonie quasi-intime, l'Armure demeurait sourde aux besoins de son porteur et n'était rien d'autre qu'une encombrante carapace d'acier. Cette leçon était l'une des plus importantes à retenir pour un Chevalier et Fares restait fasciné par cette idée de soutien mutuel. Parvenir à ce niveau de communion ultime, celui où l'on ressentait littéralement l'âme de son Armure, ne lui était jamais arrivé. Certaines fois, il croyait le percevoir, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure dans le vent.

A voir les corps déchiquetés s'écrasant un peu partout et les explosions qui s'ensuivaient, accompagnées de hurlements de douleur, le Libyen devina que ses craintes étaient fondées. Ces gens qui tombaient, combattaient pour un même idéal de liberté et de paix, pour défendre leur nation. Il libéra son cosmos aux nuances ardentes, s'abandonnant au bouillonnement intérieur qui faisait courir du feu liquide dans ses veines. Paré, il se jeta dans la bataille pour les sauver.

Etre provisoirement au sec était bien tout ce dont le capitaine Wim pouvait se réjouir. En train de ferrailler avec l'occupant de la tente investie, un officier supérieur semblait-il, il s'efforçait d'éviter de récolter une blessure supplémentaire, son bras gauche le lançant déjà assez. Effectuées dans une semi obscurité à peine troublée par l'étincelle tremblotante d'une bougie, ses passes d'escrime se ponctuaient à chaque fois d'une pluie de gouttelettes vermeilles. Reculant face aux violents assauts de son rival, Wim trébucha sur un tabouret renversé et s'étala de tout son long, sa tête heurtant durement le sol. Son arme lui ayant échappé, il tâtonna désespérément à la recherche d'un bouclier potentiel et à la place, dénicha le casque de l'officier. Lancé en plein visage, le choc fractura l'arête nasale de l'homme. Momentanément désorienté par la souffrance, celui-ci s'appuya à la table qui céda sous son poids, l'envoyant rejoindre Wim sur un même plan horizontal. A quatre pattes, le capitaine rejoignit le gradé et dégaina la dague passée à sa ceinture. D'un geste vif, il lui trancha la gorge. Libéré de son conduit naturel, le sang s'engouffra à pleine vitesse par la brèche et gicla en plein visage du vainqueur, emplissant sa bouche et ses yeux. Toussant, aveugle, il roula sur le côté, tandis que les ultimes spasmes de l'agonie secouaient le corps. Un goût de fer sur la langue, le capitaine Wim se remit péniblement debout.

Par chance, il dénicha un flacon d'alcool épargné par le tumulte. Avec, il se rinça le gosier afin de se débarrasser de l'horrible saveur. Ses perceptions, cantonnées jusque-là à cet espace réduit, s'ouvrirent de nouveau au monde situé au-delà de la tente. Ses hommes luttaient pour accomplir leur objectif et parvenir à rester en vie. Un brouhaha combinant le grondement de la foudre, le martèlement intensif de l'averse et les vociférations des guerriers formait une toile de fond sonore impossible à manquer. Dans l'éventualité où la situation dégénérerait, il avait été convenu de se regrouper vers la partie sud du camp. De là, ceux assignés à la garde des remparts leur déverrouilleraient l'accès. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sur le point de se servir de son cor que Wim remarqua les papiers éparpillés par terre. Résolu à n'y jeter qu'un rapide coup d'œil au départ, ce qu'il y découvrit l'incita à différer son appel à la retraite.

Rapidement, Genbu remonta l'artère principale du camp, ralliant autant d'hommes que possible dans son sillage. Pareille à la marée, la taille de leur troupe fluctua. Augmentant à chaque nouvel homme qui les rejoignait, et diminuant à chaque information que ceux-ci rapportaient quant à l'évolution interne du camp. Tous décrivaient une situation de plus en plus désordonnée, obligeant la dispersion des troupes pour endiguer les différents problèmes. Certains furent envoyés régler la question des chevaux, d'autres contenir la fureur des feux qui, soutenus par les vents, ne craignaient pas les assauts de la pluie.

Le piétinement incessant de leurs bottes combiné à la pluie qui tombait désormais à verse, transforma le sol trempé en une fange épaisse et collante où se mêlait terre et sang versé. La clameur des combats s'amplifia à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. A leur arrivée, une volée de flèches cueillit les malchanceux qui, surpris, oublièrent de lever leur bouclier. Le Japonais joignit ses avant-bras devant lui pour se constituer une carapace et stoppa les dangereux projectiles. Sitôt qu'il les abaissa, une hache s'aventura à la rencontre de son visage. Se laissant tomber, il faucha les jambes de son assaillant. Un direct à la tête pendant que ce dernier tentait de se relever acheva de l'estourbir. Les mouvements fluides du quadragénaire lui permettaient d'esquiver aisément les coups et d'y répondre avec autant de précision. Tourbillonnant, il brisait certes épées, arcs, haches et os sans distinctions, mais n'infligeait que rarement de coups mortels, juste de quoi incapaciter ses victimes. A ses côtés, ses compagnons n'en menaient par contre pas large, prouvant par cet affrontement que le terme "rigueur martiale" possédait une signification différente pour les deux camps.

Le Gardien Céleste stoppa un homme qui le chargeait avec son bouclier et profita de l'élan pour le projeter par-dessus son épaule. Du tranchant de la main, il brisa la lame d'un second et s'en débarrassa promptement d'un mouvement de pied horizontal, l'envoyant s'étaler face la première dans la boue. A ce moment, un des fantassins de Loki s'envola pour aller s'écraser sur une tente. Un dégagement d'énergie familier parvint à Genbu dans l'instant qui suivit. Il se tourna vers sa source pour découvrir un jeune homme. Paré d'une armure comportant suffisamment d'ornements à l'inspiration aquatique pour l'identifier comme étant un Marina, celui-ci réduisit définitivement au silence trois opposants supplémentaires avant de remarquer sa présence.

- Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi Loki utilisait des guerriers extérieurs à Asgard, dit-il en le dévisageant. Je constate qu'elles sont finalement fondées.

- J'ignorais que l'on nous considérait comme des chimères.

Alentour, le chaos continuait de se déchaîner, de même que le tonnerre libérait toute sa fureur, sans que cela affectât leur échange outre mesure.

- Nous ? releva le Marina. Combien êtes-vous au juste ?

- Désolé, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à être trop bavard parfois, reconnut-il en gloussant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ta langue se déliera d'elle-même lorsque je t'aurai suffisamment roué de coups.

- Je préférerai que tu essaies de me saouler à mort pour ça, avoua le quadragénaire, mais à chacun ses méthodes, mon garçon.

Adoptant tous deux une position de combat, ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques minutes, puis se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre.

A l'ouest du camp, une déflagration de flammes tutoya les cieux.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_ s'interrogea Wim en sentant le sol se mettre à trembler.

Soudain, un souffle ardent qui paraissait venir de nulle part fit claquer la toile cirée de la tente et un des pans prit feu presque instantanément juste après. Apparemment, l'heure était venue de déguerpir. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il se retrouva complètement détrempé de la tête aux pieds, alors que tout autour de lui laissait à croire qu'il se trouvait au cœur du royaume des Géants du Feu. Une étrange et écrasante pression paraissait s'être abattue sur lui. Partout, où que son regard se posât, il ne vit que de gigantesques brasiers et des cadavres calcinés réduits à l'état de vulgaires morceaux de charbons. Wim capta un mouvement sur sa droite. Un de ses hommes gisait sur le flanc, victime d'atroces brûlures sur une bonne partie du corps. Il souffrait certainement le martyr.

- Accroche-toi ! l'enjoignit-il. Je vais te tirer de là.

- Capitaine, il faut … l'arrêter, je vous en prie. (En état de choc, il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son état.) Il va tous … nous réduire en cendres.

Parlait-il du feu ? Wim savait parfaitement que ce genre de blessures pouvait conduire à voir des choses à la véracité douteuse.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

Tremblant, le moribond leva un doigt si racorni qu'il aurait pu s'effriter à tout moment.

- Le jeune … à l'armure en argent.

Les sourcils froncés, le capitaine se retourna pour regarder un point flou au milieu de l'incendie. Un frisson courut le long de son échine, tandis qu'une langue de flammes passait près de lui. Le Chevalier aurait pu être Surt en personne. Les ombres dansant sur son visage le rendaient effrayant, tel un possédé. La pluie s'évaporait en volutes face à la chaleur dégagée par cette véritable fournaise. Wim vit les séides de Loki tenter de l'affronter pour finalement finir en torches vivantes, dont le funeste sort collait parfaitement à la scène d'apocalypse en train de se dérouler. Dans son sillage, il carbonisait aveuglément amis et ennemis quand il ne leur arrachait pas violemment les membres. Et le pire, si cela ne suffisait pas, c'était que le pyromane agissait de façon "presque" normale, sans arborer de sourire sadique devant ses actes, ou accompagner les effroyables hurlements d'agonie de ses victimes d'éclats de rire déments. Pour quelqu'un de la nature de Wim, un simple humain, l'affrontement contre ce genre de monstre était inconcevable.

Il chargea aussi délicatement que possible le blessé sur ses épaules et entreprit de le transporter un peu plus loin, à l'abri. Le capitaine récupéra ensuite une épée parmi les morts et se précipita en direction du lieu où l'on aurait dit que deux étoiles tombées du ciel se confrontaient. Il devait coûte que coûte essayer de sauver ce qui restait de ses hommes et parvenir à transmettre ses renseignements à ceux qui saurait les utiliser.

Genbu dévia un crochet du gauche et contre-attaqua immédiatement en plaçant une frappe visant l'abdomen à découvert, que le jeune homme détourna à la dernière seconde. Rompant l'engagement, celui-ci recula de trois pas et embrasa son cosmos aux nuances marines. D'une impulsion, il repartit au combat. Le Gardien Céleste déploya un halo d'ébène en retour, prêt à le recevoir.

Le Marina – puisqu'il l'avait identifié comme tel – avait été correctement formé martialement parlant. Ses coups étaient vifs et précis. Sa musculature davantage développée au niveau du tronc expliquait ses bras puissants et son style rapproché de la boxe. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. Ses mouvements étaient trop appuyés, il ne gardait pas de distance de sécurité, poussant toujours plus avant.

Poursuivant leur confrontation à une vitesse dépassant l'entendement humain, ils remontèrent une bonne partie du camp, pulvérisant les obstacles et arrachant les tentes avec une violence digne d'une tempête. Les ondes de choc engendrées par leurs échanges faisaient exploser le sol boueux et crépiter l'air. Pour eux, les gouttes d'eau tombaient à un rythme si ralenti qu'ils auraient pu se frayer un chemin entre. Tout ça, Genbu le remarquait. De même que son épuisement grandissant et sa respiration hachée. Sa jeunesse et sa grande endurance se trouvaient derrière lui désormais, la cadence imposée par son opposant était trop dure à suivre. Et malgré tout ce déluge, par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif ! Parvenant à saisir le jeune homme à bras-le-corps, il l'envoya au tapis pour tenter de l'immobiliser avec une clé.

- Lâche … moi ! cracha la proie en se débattant férocement.

Un, puis deux coups de coude atteignirent Genbu à la mâchoire, le contraignant à abandonner son entreprise. D'autres attaques traversèrent sa garde alors qu'il se relevait, l'atteignant aux flancs et à la tempe. Alors qu'il tournoyait sous l'impact, il sentit que l'air convergeait étrangement vers le Marina.

- _Dyhanie Štorma_ !

Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, ce dernier expira violemment un souffle chargé de cosmos, engendrant une pression si forte qu'elle en arracha une partie du sol. Bien qu'ayant partiellement anticipé l'exécution d'un arcane, le Gardien Céleste eut à peine le temps de préparer une défense. D'abord écrasé par cette force, il se retrouva ensuite violemment balayé tel un fétu de paille, sa Yoroi faisant entendre un bruit de métal torturé. Virevoltant, il percuta le sol plusieurs fois, rebondissant durement, trouvant par moment un obstacle sur sa route. Sa course enfin stoppée, le quadragénaire, couvert de boue, se releva en faisant mentalement l'inventaire des dommages subis.

_Trois doigts cassés à la main gauche, une fracture au niveau de l'épaule et du poignet, une simple coupure au sommet du crâne et … tout un tas de contusions. Encore heureux que j'ai eu l'idée de rentrer la tête._

Déjà son adversaire revenait à la charge. Ironiquement, le court laps de temps passé à quatre pattes avait permis à Genbu de récupérer un peu. Son cosmos s'éveilla avec une intensité accrue, alors que le second tour s'amorçait. Habitué aux mouvements du Marina, il esquiva une technique de pied et décocha une volée de coups qui firent mouche, en dépit de son bras blessé. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre, mais il l'interrompit aussitôt en lui projetant de la boue en plein visage.

- Trop pressé, le tança le Gardien Céleste.

Le Marina n'abandonna pas pour autant et chargea avec une agressivité redoublée, surpassant la crainte de subir un coup mortel durant sa cécité momentanée.

- Espèce de lâche ! gronda-t-il.

Le cosmos de Genbu explosa, le blanc de ses yeux virant au noir le plus profond. S'emparant du contrôle de l'humidité de l'air, il rassembla des masses d'eau de plus en plus importantes. Des filaments dont la largeur équivalait à celle d'un doigt s'enroulèrent autour de ses avant-bras. A leurs extrémités, ce qui leur tenait lieu de tête se dressa en formant un S.

- _Ekitai Hebi_ !

Propulsés à une vitesse extrême, les nombreux serpents aqueux lacérèrent les parties exposées, perforant même un biceps et causant de multiples plaies. Et là où ils ne trouvèrent pas de chair, ils percutèrent l'Ecaille du Marina avec la force d'un coup de bélier, l'entamant par endroits. Propulsé dans les airs, celui-ci finit son vol plané en heurtant le sol du dos, des débris de sa protection accompagnant sa chute. Débarrassé de ce qui l'aveuglait, il roula sur le côté et se redressa sur un genou, le souffle court. Ses lèvres fendues lui firent un mal de chien lorsqu'il prononça d'une voix sourde :

- Tu me crains tant que ça pour user de procédés aussi déloyaux ?

Genbu testa son épaule douloureuse pour en éprouver la mobilité et se sentit satisfait. D'expérience, il savait que les brusques afflux d'énergie avaient tendance à anesthésier les tourments d'un membre affligé.

- Déloyal, tu crois ? dit-il. J'ai disons, simplement profité de l'avantage que m'offrait le terrain. De ta rage aussi. A trop vouloir pousser tes assauts, tu t'exposes à bien des dangers.

- La souffrance ne m'effraie pas, répliqua le Marina, piqué au vif. Sans la peur, le doute ne s'immisce pas en moi. Je ne fais pas partie de ces femmes et ces enfants que ton emprise parvient à paralyser, avant qu tu ne les assassines froidement !

Le bleu de ses yeux s'était voilé l'espace d'un bref instant.

- Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'étonna le Gardien Céleste. Pour le reste, il s'agit là d'une philosophie séduisante. Néanmoins, elle comporte une faille de taille. La réaction de peur est instinctive. Elle permet d'être prudent et mesuré dans ses actes. Nier cette émotion aussi vieille que le monde revient à aller contre son instinct de survie.

Des bruits de pas précipités les interrompirent.

Le capitaine Wim remontait au pas de charge un petit chemin serpentant entre les tentes. Sa progression s'était faite presque sans encombres si l'on omettait les cadavres à enjamber. Il n'avait échangé que quelques passes d'armes, l'incendie se propageant tant et si bien que les gens tendaient plus à fuir qu'à s'arrêter pour combattre. En arrivant, il aperçut le servant de Poséidon, blessé.

- Nikolaï ! appela-t-il. Il y a un problème avec le Chevalier ! Il brûle tout, il …

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le Gardien Céleste revêtu de son armure ténébreuse.

- Quoi ? demanda innocemment ce dernier dans la langue Asgardienne. Que se passe-t-il avec ce Chevalier ? C'est lui le responsable du brasier qui ravage la moitié de cet endroit ? (Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de l'ouest.) Maintenant que j'y prête attention, son cosmos à l'air particulièrement instable.

- Arrête de divaguer, le somma le Marina, notre combat n'est pas terminé.

- Vois-tu, jeune homme, tout cet exercice m'a laissé la gorge complètement desséchée. Et je n'ai plus une seule goutte à y faire couler. (Il contempla d'un œil triste la gourde vide contre sa hanche, rescapée miraculeuse de leur altercation.) Continuer dans ces conditions m'est impossible. Je vais donc tâcher de rassembler ce qui ont survécu parmi ces gars et partir d'ici.

A peine ces paroles prononcées, le quadragénaire commença à s'éloigner. Presque immédiatement, il se retourna.

- Au fait, merci pour votre interruption inopinée et bravo pour votre intrépidité, lança-t-il à Wim. Au début, je n'avais pas compris l'intérêt de tuer les sentinelles si vous étiez aussi nombreux qu'on me le disait, mais en réalité ils avaient tout faux. Dommage que la suite ne se soit pas déroulée comme vous l'aviez certainement espéré.

Il tourna de nouveau les talons.

- Tu n'es qu'un couard ! s'étrangla Nikolaï en expectorant du sang.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine tremblante. Apparemment, l'arcane de son adversaire l'avait davantage secoué qu'il le croyait.

- Doucement, le prévint Genbu, la colère est mauvaise conseillère.

- C'est elle qui me garde en vie et elle ne m'a jamais trahie jusqu'ici.

- Et que feras-tu le jour où ceci arrivera ? Où ta rage t'abandonnera et que tu te sentiras si perdu que tu ne sauras pas quoi faire ?

- Ce n'est pas près de se produire, lui répondit le Marina d'un ton assuré.

- Quelle tristesse. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, à un moment ou à un autre, cela te surprendra avec la célérité d'un prédateur fondant sur sa proie et tu ne contrôleras plus rien. Nikolaï, c'est ça ?

- Nikolaï, Marina du Cheval des Mers, confirma celui-ci.

- Tu es un bon combattant, poursuivit le Japonais, cependant, je te conseille de te préparer à la venue de ce moment-là. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Peut-être que tu y trouveras des réponses.

- Et qui devrais-je remercier pour ces précieux conseils ? cracha Nikolaï.

- Genbu, la Tortue d'Ebène du Nord.

Son identité révélée, il s'en alla. Le Russe voulut le suivre, mais le quadragénaire disparut dans une grande gerbe d'eau.

- Putain d'enfoiré, lâcha-t-il. Oser me faire la morale et s'enfuir.

Il se remit debout, non sans difficultés et enchaîna quelques pas incertains, avant d'être pris en charge par Wim.

- Je devine que tu ne tiens pas la grande forme, dit ce dernier, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Quel est le problème avec le Chevalier ? demanda Nikolaï, pour en revenir aux propos tenus par Wim à son arrivée.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux. On dirait qu'il est devenu … fou et s'en prend indifféremment à toute personne croisant sa route. Je dois sauver mes troupes.

- Très bien. J'ignore encore ce que je pourrais faire, mais allons voir de quoi il retourne.

Dès qu'ils eurent rallié l'épicentre de la fournaise, le capitaine libéra le Marina de son soutien pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son subordonné. D'un simple coup d'œil, il ne put constater que son trépas. Il abaissa les paupières du mort en soupirant de dépit.

L'averse continuait à déverser des trombes d'eau sur les acteurs de cette scène, incapable d'éteindre l'ardeur du Libyen hurlant de rage.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut mettre quelqu'un dans un état pareil ? On dirait une bête sauvage.

Le Russe quitta son abri pour se montrer au Chevalier d'Argent.

- Hé, cria-t-il pour attirer son attention, qu'est-ce …

Il s'écarta de la boule de feu qui volait droit sur lui en effectuant une roulade. Croisant le regard de l'adolescent, il ne vit qu'un puits écarlate de rage. Ses poings et ses jambes se couvrirent de flammes. Il commença à courir, augmenta son allure et bondit. Nikolaï plongea pour l'éviter et entrevit le sol exploser dans un geyser de boue fumante. Le Libyen le poursuivit et continua ses attaques lourdes et furieuses. La violence régissant celles-ci en vint même à surprendre le Russe, lui qui n'avait cru voir chez cet adolescent qu'un être frêle aux yeux tristes. Sa vitesse, sa puissance, son endurance, rien ne reflétait ce qu'on lui avait dit ou ce qu'il avait pu observer à propos des Chevaliers d'Argent. En cet instant, le cosmos de Fares était bien au-dessus de ces valeurs. Et en l'état, l'écart séparant leurs pouvoirs était très mince.

Nikolaï essuya un coup qui lui éclata l'arcade sourcilière, inondant de sang la moitié gauche de son champ de vision. Il recula encore et encore, ne plaçant que quelques contres qui n'eurent guère d'effet, si ce n'était lui permettre de retirer son casque fendu qui creusait davantage sa blessure. Cette action permit à la pluie de laver en grande partie son visage du fluide carmin et de le rafraîchir. Toutefois, ce soulagement ne l'aida pas outre mesure. Sa situation empirait, voire menaçait d'échapper à son contrôle. L'idée qu'il allait mourir ici s'insinua en lui, tel un poison, menaçant de paralyser ses fonctions motrices, alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient en raison de l'afflux d'adrénaline. Il serra les dents et étouffa ce sentiment à sa source en la recouvrant d'un voile de sa vieille amie, la colère. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait dans ces cas et qu'il procéderait toujours, quoi qu'en dît cet espèce de vieux fou porté sur la boisson.

Animé par cette fièvre, le Russe concentra son énergie, allant la cherchant continuellement de plus en plus profond, à mesure que ses efforts successifs l'épuisaient, jusqu'à atteindre la conscience qu'il n'avait tutoyée que lors de son éveil en tant que Marina. Ce contact inattendu engendra une négligence de sa part qui amena le Chevalier du Centaure à sauter en avant, les deux pieds joints pour le cogner en pleine poitrine. A terre, pataugeant dans la fange, Nikolaï n'eut pas le temps de se dégager, avant que Fares ne prît place sur lui, aggravant la douleur dans sa poitrine et l'abrutissant de coups. Le Marina stoppa son offensive en réussissant à attraper ses poignets et reçut un coup de tête pour toute récompense. Insatisfait du résultat, le Libyen enflamma ses poings, aggravant les brûlures du jeune homme, tandis qu'il augmentait sans cesse la pression.

- Te fous pas de moi ! grogna-t-il, en guise de défi.

Pressé par l'urgence de sa situation, Nikolaï inspira autant d'air qu'il put et souffla.

-_ Dyhanie Štorma_ !

Son arcane, en dépit de son état physique dégradé, emporta malgré tout le Libyen et fissura superficiellement le plastron de son Armure. Ce dernier se contenta toutefois d'être propulsé à trois ou quatre mètres de haut et de culbuter un râtelier d'armes dans sa chute, héritant de multiples coupures à l'occasion de son atterrissage en catastrophe. Tout juste sonné, Fares vociféra sa fureur aux cieux noirs et glacés, déchirés par des éclairs tonitruants. Il projeta de nombreux orbes de flammes, son cosmos redoublant d'intensité. Nikolaï réagit pareillement, mais dans l'optique d'encaisser correctement les projectiles. A travers les vagues de chaleur, il ne vit pas venir le Libyen qui en profita pour le rouer de frappes brûlantes. Profitant d'un minuscule intervalle entre deux attaques, le Russe plaça un uppercut dans lequel il jeta une bonne partie de ses ultimes réserves. Le Chevalier se replia en secouant la tête, comme si un insecte bourdonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

- Je n'ai plus vraiment d'autre option, murmura Nikolaï à bout de souffle.

Puisant dans sa rage de vaincre, il sentit à nouveau s'éveiller en lui la conscience qui lui permit d'enflammer son cosmos jusqu'à un niveau salvateur. A la faveur d'une expiration, il "vaporisa" son cosmos dans l'atmosphère, chassant la brume générée vers un Fares écumant.

- _Vremja Otliva_.

Rassemblant ensuite ses mains en coupe devant lui, Nikolaï se mit à aspirer l'air environnant. Petit à petit, de minuscules gouttelettes s'agglomérèrent au centre de ses paumes. Le Libyen se figea, intrigué. Remis de sa surprise initiale, il poursuivit son chemin, marchant vite, courant presque.

Wim qui observait le combat depuis son tout début, caché derrière ce qui avait été un chariot, le regarda trébucher en se tenant la gorge. Une bulle contenant un liquide – de l'eau, réalisa-t-il – semblait lentement s'en extirper. Brusquement, Fares referma les mâchoires dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher le fluide de s'échapper. Se redressant, bien qu'avec peine, il reprit sa route, brûlant un cosmos qui augmentait sans discontinuer au fur et à mesure que son allure diminuait.

_Arrête-toi là,_ le supplia mentalement Nikolaï, _arrête-toi, bon sang ! Tombe !_

De la vapeur s'exsudait désormais du Libyen, formant de longs filaments qui serpentèrent jusqu'au globe aqueux que tenait le Marina, lui permettant de progressivement accroître sa taille. La peau de la cible de l'arcane donna l'impression de se dessécher, perdant de son élasticité, ses lèvres se craquelèrent et les contours de sa bouche et de ses yeux se creusèrent. Il tomba à genoux, le bras encore tendu, des flammèches effectuant des allers-retours le long de ses doigts, vers l'objet de son tourment. Enfin, il s'affaissa tête la première dans la boue et son cosmos chuta de manière identique comme une bougie que l'on mouche. A bout de forces, Nikolaï relâcha son arcane, joignant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, faisant éclater le globe d'eau. D'un œil vide, il fixa le liquide qui s'écoulait entre ses mains.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? l'interrogea le capitaine en sortant de sa cachette.

- Je me suis servi de l'humidité présente dans l'air. J'y ai insufflé une partie de mon énergie et quand il l'a respiré, j'ai pu prendre le contrôle de l'eau présente dans son corps. Tout comme la lune appelle la mer à se retirer – signe de marée descendante –, j'ai aspiré de force son flot intérieur.

- Tu l'as contraint à se déshydrater, résuma Wim.

- C'est le principe général, oui, confirma le Russe. Il devrait dormir un bon moment. Commence à rassembler les survivants. (Il indiqua du pouce le corps inanimé de Fares.) Lui aussi, nous rentrons.

- Quoi !? Mais c'est à cause de lui que …

- Je vous ai sauvé la vie, à toi et à tes hommes, répliqua sèchement Nikolaï. Vous me devez une faveur. _Des_ faveurs même.

- Bien, admit Wim à contrecoeur.

- Je crois que vous allez d'ailleurs pouvoir me montrer votre gratitude d'ici peu, en transportant un poids mort de plus.

- Que …

Avant qu'il puisse lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, le Marina s'effondra à ses pieds, inconscient.

_23 décembre 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Nord_

Les deux hommes avaient pris place autour d'une même table, pourvue de tout un assortiment d'alcools et de nourritures qui répandaient leurs multiples et subtils arômes. Si la diversité des boissons était au rendez-vous, la quantité des denrées alimentaires n'aurait pas fait honte au quotidien d'un soldat régulier. Des braseros emplis de charbons rougeoyants diffusaient une chaleur bienfaisante, contribuant à rendre l'endroit suffisamment accueillant. Surtout en comparaison du climat régnant à l'extérieur de leur abri.

Un léger gargouillis se fit entendre lorsque le flacon déversa son contenu dans une paire de gobelets. Genbu, le bras gauche en écharpe, reposa le morceau de viande séchée qu'il tenait pour s'emparer de sa part.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il, après avoir vidé son godet d'une seule traite. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette douce sensation. Un peu plus et je risquais de finir congelé.

Son vis-à-vis le dévisagea en souriant malgré lui.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

- Si ça peut me permettre de boire davantage de cette eau-de-vie, je suis prêt à en faire des tonnes, Holdyrr.

L'aîné des deux interlocuteurs laissa échapper un rire franc et remplit derechef le gobelet de Genbu. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

- Cela fait une bonne heure que notre détachement vous a trouvés, dit le Fléau, mais depuis tout ce temps tu es resté fermé comme une huître quant à la raison de votre présence.

- Je voulais d'abord me restaurer, avoua le Gardien Céleste d'un ton désinvolte, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

Devant la mine grave de son interlocuteur, il comprit que le moment pour les plaisanteries était révolu.

- Le cantonnement près du mont Draketann a été attaqué par des troupes de la reine Ylva. Tout a été détruit par les flammes.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de réunir un tel détachement pour supprimer une simple source de ravitaillement au-delà de la ligne de front.

- En fait, c'est précisément là que le bât blesse. Je ne peux que spéculer sur leur nombre réel, mais ils ne devaient guère être plus d'une centaine.

Le quinquagénaire manqua s'étouffer avec son breuvage.

- Les troupes stationnées là-bas atteignaient presque le millier ! Comment se sont-ils débrouillés à un contre dix !?

- M'est avis que leur plan relevait plus du risque calculé que de la prise d'assaut. Etant donné leur infériorité numérique, ils ont infiltré le camp en silence à la faveur de la nuit, et brûlé les réserves de nourriture et d'armements. Ils ont également libéré les chevaux. De quoi créer un maximum de confusion.

- Ingénieux et pratique, il faut le reconnaître. Néanmoins, cela n'explique pas comment ils ont …

- … éliminé près de huit cents hommes, acheva le Japonais. La réponse comporte un Marina et un Chevalier. J'ai affronté le guerrier de Poséidon, sans toutefois parvenir à le vaincre.

- Un je-ne-sais-quoi me dit que tu n'aurais pas dû te contenter d'un match nul.

- Ah oui ? fit l'intéressé. Et bien, peut-être en effet. Ce qui a été cependant déterminant, ce fut l'apparition d'un soldat venu quérir l'aide du Marina. D'après lui, le Chevalier avait un souci, disons, de contrôle. Apparemment, c'est lui qui a déclenché l'incendie et massacré une grande partie des hommes sous ma charge. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai remarqué que le cosmos de ce dernier fluctuait énormément, atteignant des hauteurs qui le rendait dangereux, d'autant plus pour un homme blessé. Vue la tournure des évènements, j'ai décidé de me retirer en emmenant tous les survivants à ma suite et de leur laisser régler le problème. Impossible de dire s'ils se sont entretués par la suite, mais je doute que ce soit le cas.

Holdyrr demeura pensif une poignée de secondes, avant de finalement déclarer d'un ton neutre :

- Ce sont des pertes regrettables, il faut bien l'avouer.

- On dirait que cela ne t'émeut pas plus que ça.

- Ce sont les aléas de la guerre. Ce ne sont pas forcément les plus forts ou ceux qui possèdent la meilleure stratégie qui gagnent. Il y a beaucoup d'autres variables à prendre en compte, telles que la chance, la volonté. Même le climat peut jouer un rôle dans l'issue d'une bataille.

- Holdyrr, si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui te motive dans ces luttes ? Tu n'es pas comme Suzaku à rechercher la jouissance dans le meurtre. De même que ton compagnon Siholt qui, à ce que m'en a dit Byakko, se prête uniquement au combat pour trouver des adversaires puissants.

- Moi ? J'aime à croire que je poursuis un rêve qui va au-delà de tout cela, au-delà de ma petite personne et de la volonté divine elle-même. Une chose que moi seul vois, mais qui reste suffisamment abstraite pour que je n'en devine que les contours. Et cela me pousse à continuer pour tenter de parvenir à une image nette. Y parviendrai-je ? Je ne sais pas, et c'est bien là le sel de cette existence.

Son profond regard brun vert se posa sur son cadet, lui faisant comprendre implicitement qu'il lui retournait la question. Genbu observa le fond de son verre et commença à faire tourner le liquide à l'intérieur.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir d'aspirations aussi métaphysiques que les tiennes. Guider et protéger, voilà ce que je crois être mes valeurs.

- C'est noble de ta part. Tu te sens donc l'âme d'un maître à penser ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu serais surpris du nombre de personnes que je peux conseiller.

De concert, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Où en est la collecte des orbes ? voulut s'informer le Gardien Céleste à brûle-pourpoint.

- Le dernier sur lequel on avait une piste avait été confié à Sarn. Il a disparu il y a deux mois, ainsi que les Managarm qui l'accompagnaient. On peut en déduire qu'il a échoué à le récupérer et qu'il a échu dans les mains des alliés de la reine. Ils en possèdent donc au moins un. Tandis que de notre côté, nous en détenons deux.

- Hum, je dois dire que je ne pleurerais pas sur le sort de ces abominations, grogna Genbu. Ni sur leur piqueux, ce froid calculateur.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, elles n'auraient jamais vu le jour, admit le quinquagénaire à regret.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun concentré sur ses propres réflexions.

- Et si nous trinquions, proposa le Gardien Céleste pour briser le silence.

- Tu as raison. Ce soir, occupons-nous seulement de boire et de nous remplir la panse. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent en égrenant une note métallique.

_26 décembre 1995_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Centrale, non loin de la ville de Elv_

- Merci pour votre rapport, capitaine, déclara Oreste. Vous avez bien mérité de vous restaurer et de prendre du repos.

Wim adressa un salut au Chevalier d'Or des Poissons et s'en fut. Lorsque le rabat de la tente de commandement se referma derrière lui, l'Italien se tourna vers ses compagnons, postés dans un coin :

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? De quelle manière peut-on considérer l'issue de cette mission ?

Un jeune homme aux traits tirés s'avança dans la lumière des chandelles, dont l'éclat rehaussa l'auburn de sa chevelure.

- Je me garderai bien de tout commentaire, mais ce n'est pas un désastre à proprement parler.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il te faut, ironisa aussitôt Oreste.

- D'un point de vue strictement humain, poursuivit Arion sans s'offusquer de cette pique, c'est le cas. Toutefois, si l'on considère que le but de l'opération était de détruire une partie des ressources ennemies, le résultat est celui escompté. De plus, nous avons pu obtenir des informations de première main.

- Néanmoins, le prix à payer en échange me semble élevé, intervint un second protagoniste au regard brun, d'ordinaire doux, ici souligné de cernes. Trop élevé.

- Tristan, la guerre est ainsi faite, rappela Arion. Tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il y a toujours un coût. Mais à l'échelle de toute une population, est-il si grand ? De plus, avons-nous vraiment le droit de nous plaindre alors qu'une partie des morts nous est entièrement imputable. La défaillance de Fares …

- Je ne porte de blâme sur quiconque, l'arrêta le Chevalier du Capricorne. Je connais les risques, je ne suis plus un enfant. Et Fares n'a pas craqué comme tu le dis, il a juste … (Il leva les bras au ciel et les laissa retomber, impuissant à s'exprimer clairement.). Ses techniques sont à double tranchant. Contrairement à nous, tu ignores tout de son passé. Comment il a vu, entendu et senti les siens être dévorés par les flammes. _Ses_ flammes. Lui permettre de revivre un tel traumatisme, c'était tout simplement inexcusable ! Pourquoi lui avoir permis de participer !?

Cette dernière réplique eut l'impact d'une pierre brisant la surface d'un lac gelé, alourdie par des reproches à peine dissimulés.

- C'est un Chevalier, bordel ! tempêta le Tibétain. C'est son devoir ! Qu'il se mette à tout brûler autour de lui tel un forcené n'en fait pas partie et personne n'aurait pu …

- Le prévoir ? le cingla Tristan. C'est pourtant exactement le genre d'évènement où tes foutues prophéties auraient pu servir !

Son souffle s'était fait court et les mots s'était déversés de sa bouche, pareils à de la bile.

- Tu insinues que je fais exprès de choisir celles qui me viennent. Je ne les contrôle pas sur commande ! Si je pouvais m'en accorder le luxe, je m'exécuterais volontiers et autant de fois que nécessaire. Malheureusement, je ne peux que les subir ! Rien d'autre ! Et grâce soit rendue aux dieux pour m'avoir épargné la vision triviale d'un homme en train de pisser.

Les yeux bleus violets du Chevalier du Bélier lançaient des éclairs. Le regard tout aussi étrécis, le Français soutint le défi. Leur duel prit fin abruptement lorsque Oreste posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tristan. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers l'intervenant, perdant de vue Arion qui en profita pour s'éclipser.

Le gardien du Premier Temple sortit, l'esprit en ébullition. Il était en colère contre Tristan, contre lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait ou au contraire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, contre Loki, contre …, il ne savait même plus ce qui l'irritait tant. Il dégageait une telle aura que les quelques individus qui croisèrent sa route firent un écart pour l'éviter.

- C'est rare de te voir perdre ton calme ainsi, commenta l'Italien. Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort avec lui. Sans sa prescience, nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. A ce que je peux en deviner, nous serions encore au Sanctuaire à tourner en rond.

- Peut-être, concéda Tristan les nerfs encore à vif. Toutes ces batailles, cette tension quasi-permanente, m'embrouillent les idées. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette mission était celle de trop pour Fares. Comment veux-tu qu'il se remette une deuxième fois ?

- De la même façon que la première, je l'espère. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il est notre priorité à l'heure actuelle, mais tu as entendu comme moi le rapport du capitaine Wim.

Le Français parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, avant de s'abstenir. Il expira profondément par le nez et se frotta le visage à deux mains.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que nous avons ?

- La correspondance découverte par Wim faisait état d'un important camp d'esclaves, servant à fournir à l'armée de Loki des fournitures en grande quantité, qu'il s'agisse d'armes, d'armures ou tout autre type de matériel.

- La proportion de personnes exploitées doit être plutôt importante. Démanteler cet endroit permettrait de libérer des centaines de prisonniers, voire des milliers et d'amoindrir le soutien apporté aux armées.

- Certes, seulement, la proportion de dispositifs de défense est sans doute tout aussi importante. Un choc frontal risquerait plus de provoquer un abattage en masse des esclaves.

- S'introduire en nous déguisant constituerait une bien meilleure approche.

- Sans doute, admit Oreste. Mais à moins de savoir parfaitement dissimuler notre énergie, le moindre Fléau présent sur le site risque de nous débusquer. Dans l'immédiat, nous devons nous occuper de ce que nous pouvons contrôler. Wim a laissé entendre qu'ils suivaient la piste d'un orbe.

- Dans la Province Ouest, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tout près d'une ville nommée Alskögg.

- Einar est originaire de cette région, je crois. Il y a donc des chances pour qu'il connaisse ce lieu et ce qui le relie à l'artefact.

- Au moins, on sait à qui exposer ce point. Reste le problème que je considère d'une importance majeure : le fait que les séides de Loki aptes à brûler un cosmos disposent désormais d'armures bien trop similaires aux nôtres à mon goût, d'après les descriptions de Wim et Fares. En outre, j'avoue nourrir de sérieux doutes quant à leur provenance. Peut-on réellement croire que des représentants du peuple Nain œuvrent pour eux ?

Tristan se toucha le menton, caressant machinalement la courte royale qu'il entretenait.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait invraisemblable ?

- Es-tu sérieux ?

- A t'entendre, il s'agit de créatures de légende. Néanmoins, pour le commun des gens, ne le sommes-nous pas ?

Le rire clair d'Oreste jaillit sous la tente.

- Ton argument est recevable, je te l'accorde. Malheureusement, cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Comment ont-ils pu obtenir le savoir indispensable pour les fabriquer ? Et pourquoi aident-ils Loki ?

- La Haute Prêtresse Sosia sera certainement susceptible de nous apporter son concours. En ce moment, elle est à Völkengard en compagnie de la reine et de Andrei. Je ne suis pas convaincu que cette dernière appréciera la nouvelle de cette alliance, mais c'est à elle que revient de déterminer la marche à suivre.

- Tu as raison. Je vais de ce pas faire rédiger une lettre et l'envoyer par corbeau messager. Ensuite, j'irai donner un coup de main à Narya et Mei Ling à l'infirmerie.

- Cette jeune femme se débrouille bien à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Oui, je dois dire que je suis plutôt impressionné par ses capacités d'apprentissage. A ce rythme, elle deviendra mon égale dans quelques mois.

Conscient de l'étendue des connaissances médicales et du talent du Chevalier des Poissons, le Français laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.

- J'ai l'impression que Mei Ling ne s'y sent pas trop oppressée, déclara-t-il prudemment. Bien sûr, je peux me tromper. Son attitude n'est pas des plus simples à déchiffrer.

- Ta suggestion qu'elle y prenne part avec Narya porte ses fruits. Je dirais qu'elle arrive de mieux en mieux à gérer son aversion pour le genre masculin en s'en occupant.

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas qu'une illusion, murmura le Français avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qui n'échappa pas à l'Italien, bien qu'il choisît de ne pas relever.

Sur le point de quitter la tente, il fut retenu par une nouvelle question.

- Quel est le nom que l'adversaire de Nikolaï a revendiqué ?

- Genbu, euh … et quelque chose en rapport avec le nord, je crois.

- Une tortue ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi ?

- Xuanwu est le nom chinois pour désigner une créature, une tortue entourée d'un serpent plus exactement, gardant un point cardinal, celui du nord. Son équivalent japonais est Genbu.

- Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il y a en trois autres, symbolisant le reste des directions ?

Sa phrase tenait davantage de la rhétorique que d'une véritable question.

- Impressionnant. Je suppose que tu tiens ça de ton maître, Shiryû.

- En réalité, je le tiens de mes parents. Ils étaient archéologues et avaient une large collection de livres traitant des coutumes chinoises.

- Oh, je suis désolé si …

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Tristan. Je suis plutôt content que ces souvenirs nous soient utiles. Cela me rend plus fier que triste d'y repenser. Et j'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant, acheva-t-il en souriant.

- Et voilà, conclut Narya, cette vilaine plaie n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

A l'aide d'une paire de ciseaux, elle coupa le fil de sa suture, parachevant son travail. Nikolaï se tâta le front, sentant sous ses doigts les bords correctement refermés de l'entaille.

- Merci, Narya.

- Je t'en prie. Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de prendre du repos et de ménager ton bras. Reviens me voir quand il faudra changer les pansements de tes mains.

Le Russe hocha la tête. Durant l'espace d'une minute, il observa l'Islandaise s'affairer auprès d'un autre patient, secondée dans sa tâche par l'adolescente asiatique. Etrangement, celle-ci se tenait à une distance respectable des occupants des lits, mais demeurait à portée de la Marina de la Selkie. Elle lui adressa un regard en coin avant de retourner à son travail. En chemin pour regagner ses propres quartiers, il remarqua le Chevalier du Bélier qui approchait, la mine mécontente. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ce dernier se composa une expression aussi affable qu'il put.

- Ravi de voir que tu t'es remis de tes blessures, Nikolaï. Si tu souhaites que je jette un œil à ton Ecaille, je le ferai avec plaisir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de les étudier et c'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de te montrer ma reconnaissance pour avoir, disons, sauver Fares.

- Pourquoi … pas, convint Nikolaï, quoiqu'avec une certaine réticence à confier sa protection à un Chevalier d'Athéna.

Il ne fit pas allusion aux remerciements d'Arion. Il s'apprêtait à dépasser le Tibétain quand ce dernier relança la conversation.

- Pourrais-tu te rendre auprès de lui ?

- Qui ?

- Fares, bien entendu.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda le Marina, autant intrigué par la demande que méfiant quant à son but.

- Vous dégagez une aura similaire je trouve. (Il découpa la silhouette du Marina dans les airs de son index tendu.) Un soupçon de rage né dans la douleur.

- Comment … ?

- Le feras-tu ?

Le Russe le fixa intensément, tournant et retournant de multiples interrogations dans sa tête. Par quel prodige pouvait-il savoir ? Les rumeurs courant à son sujet étaient-elles avérées ? Au bout de quelques secondes, il décida que cela ne lui importait pas tant que ça. Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route.

Arion en fit de même. Sa brève discussion avec le Marina lui avait permis de purger son esprit. Du moins, pour l'espace d'un bref instant.

Il pénétra dans sa tente et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un tabouret. Du pouce, il fit sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin de sureau et en vida la moitié en gorgées succinctes. Il s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main. Son cerveau était le lieu d'une folle sarabande où diverses pensées tourbillonnaient. Des réflexions teintées d'obscurité, de violence et de ruines.

Il lampa à nouveau au goulot. Tristan avait faux en affirmant qu'il ignorait le passif de Fares. Il était parfaitement au courant, tenant ses informations de Jabu. Et lui-même n'avait pas été totalement sincère en disant qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses prémonitions, bien que ce ne fût qu'un semi mensonge en apparence.

La dernière en date, trois jours avant que la troupe de Wim ne partît pour le camp près du mont Draketann, il avait "forcé" son don. La méthode n'était cependant pas claire. Pour lui, il était simplement entré dans une profonde méditation sans céder au sommeil, comme c'était nécessaire d'habitude. Focalisé sur sa conscience, il s'était heurté à un mur lorsqu'il avait voulu accéder à la zone de son être où il situait arbitrairement son don. Il avait d'abord toqué à la porte, poussé, puis s'était mis à creuser, de plus en plus profondément pour se frayer un passage. Et une vision lui était enfin venue. Celle d'un centaure émergeant d'un carcan de flammes, entouré de formes carbonisées. Il avait vécu l'ardeur du brasier, humé l'odeur sèche du feu et pour finir, s'était retrouvé arraché de force, les battants se refermant derrière lui avec un claquement sonore. A la sortie de sa transe, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son nez saignait et son crâne lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir été utilisé comme marteau. Ce genre d'expérience n'était décidément pas une excellente idée et la réitérer ne le tentait pas.

Pendant longtemps, le Tibétain ne sut qu'en penser. Finalement, il se persuada que Fares devait en passer par là pour en ressortir grandi, telle une renaissance, et avait appuyé sa candidature lors de la constitution de l'équipe. A présent, il n'en était plus si sûr. D'autant que la situation avec Tristan avait failli devenir explosive, parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas avoir fauté et rejetait son échec d'interprétation sur le pauvre Libyen. Etait-ce l'humain ou la créature, source d'inspiration de l'Armure d'Argent du même nom, qu'il avait vu surgir des flammes ?

- Pourras-tu me pardonner, Fares ? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix faible. Interférer dans la trame des évènements est probablement hors de mon pouvoir. Peut-être ne puis-je changer que les circonstances, pas le résultat.

Il termina la bouteille et s'empara d'une seconde qu'il entama aussitôt.

Depuis sa venue à Asgard, ses visions s'étaient faites plus nombreuses. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait consulté le journal au sein duquel ses compagnons estimaient trouver des réponses, feuilletant les pages jusqu'à s'endormir en oubliant l'ouvrage ouvert sur sa poitrine.

Au cours de cette nuit particulièrement agitée, lui était apparu un homme trentenaire, pourvu d'une longue barbe et brandissant une puissante lance, victorieux. L'œil gauche récemment crevé, ses mains étaient plongées dans une fontaine de sang pour en ressortir un globe de la taille d'un gros crâne. La neige étalait son blanc manteau. Sous le regard d'un vieillard doté d'une étrange cicatrice sur le pourtour du cou, Odin – car tel était son nom s'était souvenu le Chevalier du Bélier -, désormais agrémenté d'un cache-œil étincelant, méditait avec la pierre dans son giron. Des bourgeons, des feuilles aux teintes vertes puis flamboyantes s'étaient succédés, voletant autour de lui à mesure que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon chimérique. Arion s'était retrouvé aspiré à l'intérieur de la sphère et y avait découvert des choses qui auraient fait perdre la raison à un individu du commun.

Accompagnant l'esprit d'Odin dans son cheminement astral, il avait exploré différents et étonnants plans d'existence. Le premier était un monde couvert de glace, le deuxième ressemblait au cœur d'une forge en fusion. D'autres s'étaient succédés encore et encore, l'abreuvant de tant d'images et d'informations qu'il avait cru que son crâne allait éclater. C'était comme de se retrouver dans le sillage d'une comète. Brusquement, cette folle course l'avait amené à suivre une bataille à l'échelle démesurée où il avait vu l'obscurité, avait entendu la terre gémir et avait respiré l'effluve de la destruction. La fin de sa vertigineuse course, l'avait précipité dans un puits noir, mais étrangement il ne s'était pas senti tomber, mais il avait, au contraire, "flotté" lentement vers le haut. Une lumière aveuglante avait figuré le bout du tunnel contre lequel il avait buté. Une surface liquide et diaphane qu'il n'avait pu traverser. Au-dessus de lui, il avait vu se pencher le visage de l'Ase borgne dont les sombres sourcils s'étaient arqués sous la surprise de découvrir cet observateur inattendu. De part et d'autre de la fontaine, emplie d'eau claire et non plus de sang, ils s'étaient regardés durant presque toute une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'une main vînt brouiller ce miroir d'un geste. Les yeux d'Arion s'étaient fermés pour se rouvrir alors que le globe était partagé en huit fragments. Polis à l'extrême, ils s'étaient unis pour former un collier. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Par les yeux et les oreilles d'un inconnu, il avait fait face à un Odin désormais vieux. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler Völken, puis l'avait écouté narrer une histoire, avait appris le langage des runes dont le secret était de connaître le véritable nom des choses, et tant d'autres savoirs qu'il en avait oublié les premiers. Le jour avait relayé la nuit à nombreuses reprises. L'ère des Ases touchait à sa fin et Odin l'avait choisi pour fonder un royaume portant le nom d'Asgard, car le monde des hommes s'était dès lors mêlé à celui des dieux. Mais bien que retirés, ils continueraient toujours de veiller sur cette terre. Il lui avait révélé que les mortels joueraient un rôle important dans l'avenir, que ce fût en bien ou en mal et lui avait confié le collier, parce que tâche semblable ne pouvait revenir qu'entre des mains mortelles. « Tu en sais désormais assez. », avait-il achevé et Arion s'était demandé s'il s'était adressé à Völken ou à lui. D'une main levée, Odin avait invoqué un puissant vent qui avait balayé la scène, giflant le visage de Völken, de la conscience duquel s'était violemment extirpé la conscience d'Arion.

A son réveil en sursaut, le corps couvert de douloureuses ecchymoses, le Tibétain avait découvert qu'il était resté alité durant deux jours complets. L'inquiétude de ses camarades quant à sa santé s'était bien vite dissipée dès qu'il leur avait raconté ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils avaient globalisé les renseignements acquis pour arriver à la conclusion que la réponse qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait entre les notes du fondateur du royaume et le fait que l'artefact était composé de huit éléments. Rien ne semblait les relier à première vue. Morgan, le Marina du Dragon des Mers avait apposé la première pièce du puzzle en l'interrogeant sur le nombre de dimensions qu'il se souvenait avoir visitées. A sa demande, Arion avait répondu … six. La Haute Prêtresse Sosia avait cherché à obtenir une description de chacun. Avec, elle put les nommer : Helheim, Muspellheim, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Jötunheim et Svartalfheim. Toutefois, cela ne collait pas avec la composition du collier. Mei Ling et Gearóid avaient voulu ouvrir la bouche en même temps et, surpris par leur démarche commune, s'étaient ravisés tout aussi simultanément. Prenant la seconde initiative, la Chinoise avait rappelé qu'Asgard était la terre des dieux, puis avait été confondue avec celle des mortels. Deux mondes en un en somme. Soit un total de huit. Des univers que l'on pouvait résumer à une seule caractéristique avait ensuite fait remarquer Einar. Le cheminement de l'enquête avait atteint son climax au moment où Oreste, avec le soutien de Narya, était parvenu à établir le lien entre les particularités et le serment des souverains d'Asgard. A partir de là, il leur avait fallu chercher quels lieux reprenaient ces particularités.

Le seul bémol à tout cela avait été que, depuis cette vision révélatrice, les rêves d'Arion étaient devenus instables. Parcouru de morbides allusions qui se superposaient parfois à sa vie quotidienne, le passé, le présent et le futur s'y confondaient parfois. Et celle qui revenait le plus souvent le voyait cerné de flammes noires.

La seconde bouteille alla rejoindre la première au pied de son lit de camp sur lequel il s'affaissa. Il allait avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, mais s'en fichait. Se prenant la tête à deux mains, il se recroquevilla dessus en position fœtale.

Nikolaï retrouva Fares dans un coin du cantonnement, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau un peu trop grand pour lui. Ses boucles noires qui peinaient à s'échapper du capuchon, s'agitaient au même rythme que son corps parcouru de frissons.

- Salut, dit-il simplement en prenant place aux côtés du Libyen.

Ce dernier lui accorda à peine l'ombre d'un regard. Lentement, un silence s'installa entre eux. Il était sur le point de devenir oppressant quand l'adolescent s'exprima finalement.

- Merci pour … m'avoir stoppé. Et désolé pour ça.

Il indiqua les bandages entourant les mains meurtries du Marina et son visage contus. Celui-ci acquiesça en inclinant légèrement la tête pour toute réponse. A nouveau, ils se retranchèrent derrière leur contemplation muette.

- Quand j'étais petit, lâcha tout à trac Nikolaï, ma mère a été tuée sous mes yeux. Elle est morte en me sauvant la vie.

- Je …

- Si je n'avais pas paniqué, continua le Russe sans prêter attention à cette interruption, elle n'aurait pas eu à me protéger. J'avais promis à son amant – à l'époque, je ne le voyais pas comme ça – que ce serait moi qui la défendrais contre le danger. A cause d'une frayeur incontrôlée, j'ai provoqué l'inverse. J'ai survécu uniquement grâce au sacrifice de ma mère et l'intervention du seigneur Poséidon. Une grande colère a pris racine en moi ce jour-là. Dès que j'éprouve le moindre soupçon de peur, je lui ordonne de se manifester. Cette fureur qui m'anime alors ne laisse pas de place à un autre sentiment.

- Je croyais bien faire en allant les aider, lâcha le Chevalier du Centaure, mais lorsque j'ai brûlé accidentellement certains des hommes qui m'accompagnaient, la situation a dégénéré. Leurs cris m'ont ramené des années en arrière, au moment où mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés et que j'ai réduit en cendres tout ceux que j'aimais sous le coup de la fureur. Un excès stupide que mes proches ont chèrement payé. J'ai pourtant suivi l'entraînement de Chevalier durant des années pour arriver à me contrôler. Finalement, tout cela n'a abouti qu'à un résultat pire. Mes pouvoirs se sont développés, pas mon emprise sur eux.

- Contrairement à moi, tu sembles pourvu d'une profonde rage naturelle. Et aussitôt que tu lui lâches la bride, elle prend le dessus, te contrôlant. Tu crains ta propre puissance, et chaque brèche dans tes défenses ouvre la porte en grand à cette puissante émotion. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler l'accès que tu laisses à celle-ci et mettre en place des sortes de palier. Ce ne sera pas forcément évident, mais sans ça, ce que tu as vécu par deux fois déjà se réitérera à nouveau.

- Mais en serais-je seulement capable ? demanda Fares dans une supplique.

- C'est un travail que tu dois effectuer seul, asséna Nikolaï en se levant prudemment, les jambes quelque peu engourdies.

Fares le regarda s'éloigner avec un air désespéré.

- Tu pourras toujours venir me demander conseil, le prévint le Russe sans emphase en lui tournant le dos. En des temps ordinaires, un Marina ne serait jamais amener à aider un Chevalier, mais je ne pense pas que le seigneur Poséidon me tiendra rigueur d'aider un camarade "d'âme".

Errant, pareil à un pauvre hère, ses pensées en pleine confusion, le Chevalier du Centaure perçut soudain une mélodie discordante dans l'air. Intrigué, il décida de la suivre jusqu'à sa source. L'hésitante musique provenait de la tente qui accueillait les blessés de tous les derniers conflits en date. Et donc, les victimes de ses forfaits. D'une main tremblante, il saisit la toile du rabat, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Avait-il le droit de pénétrer dans cet abri alors que tant de gens y souffraient par sa faute. Ce serait comme les insulter. De plus, ce qu'il avait actuellement en tête, il se l'était interdit. Il lutta pour ne plus y penser, néanmoins, les doigts de sa main libre s'agitèrent machinalement, en quête de quelque chose à gratter. Fares ferma les yeux. Peut-être était-ce sa mortification personnelle de devoir faire ça sans pouvoir en profiter lui-même.

Les traits dissimulés par son capuchon, le Chevalier d'Argent pénétra dans la tente. A l'intérieur tout n'était que pénombre, voile bienvenu jeté sur les inévitables atrocités qui marquaient le corps des occupants. Cependant, cette cécité ne pouvait rien contre les odeurs nauséabondes, propres aux chairs marquées, flottants alentour. Tendant l'oreille, le Libyen remonta la piste des notes dérivant dans les airs, sans partition pour les guider. Sa traque le conduisit vers un jeune homme guère plus âgé que lui – bien que cela fût ardu à affirmer dans de telles conditions de visibilité. Ses mains en partie recouvertes de bandages étreignaient tant bien que mal un morceau de bois grossièrement sculpté et affublé de cordes. Une bande de tissu faisait également le tour de sa tête, en partie brûlée sur un côté, couvrant l'un de ses yeux. De son œil partiellement valide – la zone de dommages s'étendant à la partie supérieure du visage –, le jeune homme nota la présence de Fares, alors que celui-ci se tenait quelque peu en retrait, encore indécis. Sans plus réfléchir, il tendit ses paumes soudainement devenues moites pour recevoir l'instrument rustique, et tout aussi spontanément le soldat le lui remit.

Les pans de sa cape resserrés autour de lui, le Chevalier s'installa sur un tabouret tout proche. Ses mains se posèrent sur les cordes et s'y figèrent, comme craintifs à caresser une bête endormie. Lentement la poussière couvrant ses souvenirs se retrouva timidement soufflée par un vent salutaire. Affectueusement, ses doigts s'animèrent, pinçant et grattant les fils, ressuscitant des sensations oubliées. Fares crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas cru que ces simples mouvements lui auraient tant manqués. Son esprit le ramenant une année en arrière, il se mit à interpréter un air qu'il avait vu joué par le scalde d'une troupe itinérante, avec laquelle lui et ses compagnons avaient voyagés. A l'en croire, il s'agissait d'une bête chanson que les mères fredonnaient pour leurs enfants, pour chasser craintes et chagrins. Les notes s'égrenèrent en douceur, s'animant au fur et à mesure du cheminement harmonieux de ses doigts, enflammant ses sens. De braises rougeoyantes, le feu couvant devint un brasier sans cesse plus brûlant, le purifiant de toutes ses émotions négatives. Les minutes s'envolèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il plaque finalement le dernier accord, attendant que les cordes consentissent à libérer leur ultime résonance. Un profond silence régnait sous la tente, à peine troublé par de légères respirations, enfin libérées d'un poids qu'elles ne croyaient pourtant pas subir. Fares devina alors, plus qu'il ne les entendit, les sanglots muets de ces guerriers et sentit des larmes rouler à leur tour sur ses joues basanées.

_Dyhanie Štorma_ :

Souffle de la Tempête

_Ekitai Hebi_ :

Ophidiens Liquides

_Vremja Otliva_ :

Temps du Jusant


	19. Chapter 13 : Fraternités Renouées - Pt1

_11 janvier 1996_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Est, près d'une chaîne de montagnes_

L'immaculé tapis étouffait le bruit de sabots des montures, tandis que la fine poudreuse tombant paresseusement depuis les cieux gris, s'empressait de s'amonceler dans les creux ainsi créées. D'ici moins d'une demi-heure, personne ne saurait dire qu'ils étaient passés par là. Le petit convoi, composé de dix membres, chevauchait en file indienne, la tête basse, dans un silence à peine troublé par les respirations des cavaliers qui laissaient échapper de longs panaches vaporeux. L'hiver avait désormais pris ses marques. Les animaux se faisaient de plus en plus rares alors que la température chutait drastiquement. Certains partaient pour des contrées plus clémentes, d'autres s'enfonçaient tout doucement dans la somnolence propre à cette époque. Il en allait de même avec la nature, dépouillée de ses atours tantôt verdoyants, tantôt flamboyants, prête à sortir de sa dormance lorsque les conditions seraient à nouveau favorables.

La période s'annonçait difficile pour les habitants du royaume d'Asgard, chez qui les premières victimes de la rude saison se manifestaient déjà dans les camps grouillant de miséreux, situés principalement près de la ligne de front. Craignant que leurs voisins, s'ils partaient ne serait-ce qu'un jour après eux, leur dérobent les maigres possessions qu'ils avaient eues tant de mal à garder, beaucoup refusaient de quitter les lieux. Même si cela leur permettait de survivre. Et là était toute l'horreur de la guerre, avec son lot de bassesses et de pensées mesquines qui ressortaient telles des noyés soudain rendus à la surface. En dépit de cela, de bonnes actions avaient également vu le jour, prouvant que l'âme humaine était encore capable d'engendrer de belles choses et méritait la lutte destinée à cette part d'elle.

Le meneur du détachement leva soudain une main, déclenchant une avalanche miniature le long de ses épaules alourdies de neige, pour intimer l'arrêt. Abaissant son capuchon, il libéra une chevelure à la teinte neigeuse et tendit l'oreille sur sa gauche. Jusqu'à présent, la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée était demeurée comme endormie, figée dans une étreinte glaciale implacable. De brefs appels sauvages se firent entendre, en écho à un cri de détresse. Les chevaux renâclèrent en réponse, trépignant sur place. L'élan déboula en trombe devant la troupe, l'écume à la bouche et l'œil affolé. Une meute de loups se rua à sa suite, s'enfonçant dans les épais sous-bois, sans prêter la moindre attention aux voyageurs. Les bruits de poursuite se prolongèrent durant quelques instants avant de s'interrompre abruptement. La dure loi de la survie venait de rendre son jugement. Par sécurité, le cavalier de tête attendit plusieurs minutes pour relancer la marche. Ils continuèrent leur progression deux heures durant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient quasiment plus le chemin devant eux.

Ils décidèrent alors d'établir leur bivouac, ordonnant et dressant le campement avec une habitude née d'une pratique journalière. Une bonne flambée, allumée à l'aide de bois bien sec, diffusa en un rien de temps une bienfaisante chaleur accompagnée de très peu de fumée. Les cavaliers dînèrent de viande séchée et de biscuits, le tout arrosé de vin coupé d'eau, dans un silence brisé une unique fois par la plainte de l'un d'entre eux concernant son exaspération grandissante à manger froid. Personne ne releva. Après ça, chacun s'occupa de ses corvées, puis prit ses dispositions pour installer son paquetage près du feu. Le premier tour de garde échut à deux d'entre eux. Toutefois, un troisième personnage resta éveillé, assis, en train de suivre du doigt un itinéraire tracé sur une carte en peau.

- Tu as du mal à trouver le sommeil, Morgan ?

L'interrogé releva la tête et aperçut le joli minois de l'Islandaise. Il nota qu'elle avait relevé ses cheveux, dégageant sa nuque gracile. Un instant, il s'imagina la caresser.

- J'essaie de mémoriser le chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir, sachant que je nous situe à peu près par là. (Il désigna un point au milieu d'une étendue de symboles censés représenter des arbres.) J'estime notre destination à une demi journée de route, peut-être légèrement plus. Eviter certains détachements de Loki nous a coûté un temps précieux.

- Et tu parviens à déchiffrer ça parmi tous ces gribouillis aux couleurs passées ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Pour un ouvrage qui n'a pas loin de quatre cent ans, je trouve qu'il ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

- Presque un demi millénaire sans contact officiel, lâcha-t-elle songeuse, je me demande de quelle manière nous allons être reçus.

- J'ai toujours des difficultés à croire que la reine en personne voyage avec nous, dit-il en fixant une forme endormie. Enfin je veux dire, j'ai conscience qu'elle a une forte personnalité et que sa façon de gouverner est engagée, mais jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais ouvertement exposée. Essentiellement pour sa sécurité, bien entendu. Néanmoins, c'est aujourd'hui à nous qu'il revient de lui assurer cette sûreté et j'ai le sentiment d'avoir un poids considérable sur la poitrine. L'avenir de tout un royaume est entre nos mains et si les Nains travaillent effectivement pour le compte de la partie adverse, c'est comme si on leur servait la victoire sur un plateau.

- J'ai passé deux ans à vivre parmi ces gens et crois-moi, nombre de choses m'échappent encore. En tant qu'étrangers à cette contrée, nous n'avons pas les bases requises pour comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette "trahison". Qu'est-ce qui l'a motivée, par exemple ? Le jugement d'Ylva nous est indispensable dans cette situation. C'est une femme faite d'un acier qui ne demande qu'à être trempé par toutes ces épreuves. Il faut juste qu'elle ne rompe pas avant. Allez, va dormir, ton tour commence dans quatre heures.

En se levant, il s'approcha de Narya et la saisit délicatement par la taille.

- Je suis persuadé que ton binôme ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu t'absentes quelques temps, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de la mordiller. Et puis je dors mieux en bonne compagnie.

- Morgan, minauda-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait une de ses jambes s'immiscer entre ses propres cuisses, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le moment. (Elle s'amusa de son regard faussement dépité.) Les dieux seuls savent que j'en ai probablement envie tout autant que toi. Et même foutrement plus, ajouta-t-elle dans un gloussement.

- Mais pas …

- Non, pas maintenant, pas au milieu de tout ceci, conclut-elle en l'embrassant.

Se résignant, l'Ecossais la lâcha et recula.

- Il va donc falloir se rattraper dès la première occasion. Doublement, paracheva-t-il en lui arrachant un dernier baiser.

Le Marina rangea la carte dans son pourpoint de cuir et rejoignit sa couverture. Seul. Il s'y enroula étroitement, face au feu, dont l'éclat jetait des lueurs ambrées dans ses yeux. Une boule ardente nichée au creux de son bas-ventre, il contempla les flammes un long moment, hypnotisé par leur danse souple qui faisait écho à ses pensées. Deux amants s'étreignant fougueusement, la chaleur due à la proximité des corps, les odeurs et les sensations éprouvées. Son regard cilla et ce qu'il aperçut en passant outre le mur du brasier doucha instantanément son désir le visage du jeune et … agaçant Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

En effet, ce dernier aimait à rappeler qu'il appartenait à l'élite, que ce soit en terme militaire ou de noblesse. A ce que Morgan avait entendu dire de la part des pairs d'Andrei, son maître avait été Hyôga, un Chevalier sorti victorieux de nombreux et terribles affrontements, une légende vivante pour ainsi dire. Le genre de professeur de qui l'on attendait qu'il inculque rigueur et tempérance. Toutefois, si les graines de l'enseignement prodigué concernant la première avaient pris racines, à la vue de l'étendue de son cosmos, la seconde n'avait semblait-il pas eu droit à un terreau aussi fertile. Certes, il ne pérorait pas à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et supportait bien les conditions de voyage, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de rappeler sa présence à chaque fois qu'on faisait mine de l'oublier. Être fier de ses origines ne signifiait pas pour autant en faire étalage. Morgan venait d'une humble famille de pêcheurs et il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer ; encore que la gente au sang bleu se montrerait certainement narquoise à cette évocation de sa basse extraction. Des railleries qui, transposées dans le monde moderne, n'avaient finalement plus guère de sens. Bien que l'ascendance demeurait immuable, le prestige pouvait être gagné, la valeur prouvée. Et en parlant d'héritage, il en était somme tout un qu'il possédait son âme de Marina.

Une fois éveillée, celle-ci définissait un individu comme un guerrier au service du dieu Poséidon. Avec elle venait la connaissance de certains savoirs, d'arcanes de combat, mais sans vraiment apporter la compréhension nécessaire à leur utilisation. Ainsi l'expliquait Sorrento, leur mentor, à lui et aux autres. L'inexpérience était un défaut commun à bon nombre de Marinas et seul l'entraînement permettait de remédier à cette carence. Une chose que les Chevaliers pratiquaient depuis toujours, tandis qu'eux-mêmes se reposaient très souvent, parfois excessivement, sur leurs acquis intemporels. En découlait donc le besoin d'un enseignement martial, car faute de pratique, leur grand pouvoir inhérent se retrouvait mal canalisé et inutile face à des adversaires aguerris. Toutefois, le côté spirituel n'était pas en reste, puisque leur condition spécifique les amenait à partager leur âme propre avec un agglomérat d'essences issues de leurs prédécesseurs. Lors de l'essor de leur véritable identité, ils s'y retrouvaient brutalement plongés et en ressortaient tout aussi prestement, comme un pied vivement retiré d'une eau glacée, tout juste conscient de leur nouvelle condition. Un simple effleurement, un court instant trop peu immersif, pour prendre la réelle mesure de ce à quoi ils avaient accès, telles les premières pages d'un livre dont on devine à peine le contenu. Communier en compagnie de ces esprits, aux personnalités et vécus variés, permettait d'acquérir une grande force, somme de toutes ces vies passées. Seulement, il fallait une volonté ferme et tenace pour parvenir à fusionner avec elles leur avait révélé Sorrento – estimant lui-même, peut-être arbitrairement, n'être qu'à mi-chemin de son plein potentiel. Quelquefois, Morgan croyait avoir réussi à plonger plus profond dans ce puits dont il aimerait toucher le fond, pour se rendre compte au final qu'il avait échoué. Ses yeux papillonnèrent à nouveau.

Il remarqua alors Kostya, le chef de la garde de la reine, venu accompagné de cinq de ses meilleurs hommes. Celui-ci ne dormait point également et portait un regard – qu'il croyait discret – sur Narya, bien au-delà de ce que voudrait la décence. L'Ecossais ne comprenait pas son attitude. Par moment, Kostya ne paraissait pas avoir digéré leur précédente relation – Morgan le surprenant parfois à observer l'Islandaise à la dérobée – alors qu'à d'autres, celui-ci ne lui montrait pas plus d'intérêt que ça. Eprouvait-il toujours des sentiments pour elle ? S'il en avait jamais eus bien évidemment, car d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, celui-ci n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'enticher de quelqu'un. Et elle, qu'en pensait-elle ? S'en rendait-elle compte ?

S'interrogeait-il là-dessus parce que son attirance pour la jeune femme le rendait jaloux ? Non. De quoi ou de qui aurait-il eu à prendre ombrage ? Elle était son amie et bien plus encore à présent. A partir du moment où elle lui avait sauvé la vie et montré sa véritable nature, il avait développé une affection grandissante pour sa personne. Un timide amour qui s'était mué en une passion dévorante. La regarder s'en aller durant deux ans – une éternité pour lui – à Asgard pour y jouer son rôle d'espionne, tout en sachant ce que cela pouvait impliquer, l'avait profondément heurté. L'imaginant déjà vendre son corps pour les besoins de sa mission, il en avait conçu une grande colère contre elle, refusant de la voir avant son départ. Avec leurs retrouvailles, Morgan avait jugé qu'il s'était conduit stupidement. Il ne lui avait même pas avoué ses sentiments, comment pouvait-elle alors se douter de ce qui le tourmentait ? De plus, leur statut singulier était synonyme de compromis et de sacrifices. Le cours des évènements actuels tendant à prouver que la vie était courte, il ne perdit pas de temps par la suite pour se déclarer. Depuis, il se sentait comme l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Alourdies par la fatigue, ses paupières lui semblèrent de plomb et il ne put les maintenir ouvertes plus longtemps. Lorsqu'on vint le réveiller pour son tour de garde, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi moins de trente minutes.

A l'aube, ils reprirent leur périple, quittant progressivement les zones boisées pour s'engager dans une vallée profonde. Façonnée par un ancien glacier, elle devait les mener en direction de la chaîne de montagnes que les habitants d'Asgard nommaient l'Echine du Jötunn. Le soleil brillait d'un éclat blafard, propre à ces journées hivernales où sa radiance, bien que tournée vers la terre, ne transmettait aucune chaleur. Rien qu'une glaciale indifférence, empêchant fonte comme chute de neige. Les nuages bas, pareils à des écheveaux de coton blanc, dévidaient leur trame depuis les sommets montagnards auxquels ils semblaient accrochés. Montant toujours plus en altitude, les cavaliers traversèrent d'étroites crêtes, assaillis par des rafales de vent acérées qui s'agrippaient telles des griffes à leurs vêtements, s'échinant à les précipiter dans le vide. Malgré tous ces dangers, la beauté du paysage était à couper le souffle, faisant sentir à ceux qui le foulait l'insignifiance de leur existence face à tant de grandeur.

Plus loin sur la piste, en fin de matinée, le petit groupe put contempler sa destination un pic double dont l'un présentait une cime aplatie, comme décapitée. Alors qu'ils suivaient la déclivité escarpée menant au plus près de cette formation géologique, les sabots du cheval d'un de hommes de Kostya roulèrent sur des débris rocheux, entraînant sa chute. Homme et animal hurlèrent de terreur jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrasent en contrebas. Trop abasourdis pour réagir, ils ne purent esquisser le moindre geste pour le sauver. D'un commun accord dicté par la prudence, ils mirent pied à terre et menèrent leurs montures par la bride. En milieu d'après-midi, leurs pas les conduisirent à un large pont qui enjambait un torrent depuis longtemps asséché. Finalement parvenu à leur destination, ils y trouvèrent une zone dégagé d'une assez vaste superficie, comptant en son centre une surface circulaire engoncée dans la roche du sol, à moitié recouvert de glace. A cet endroit, les bourrasques montagnardes redoublaient d'intensité, gémissant telles des âmes en peine.

- Et maintenant ? s'enquit le prince de Blue Graad, en utilisant ses doigts comme un peigne grossier pour défaire des nœuds imaginaires dans ses cheveux.

- Maintenant, je vais revêtir une tenue qui sied davantage à une reine, annonça la Blanche Dame.

Effectivement, ses atours actuels correspondaient plus à ceux d'un coursier ayant passé une bonne semaine à travers bois et champs – ce qui avait réellement été le cas – qu'à ceux de la souveraine de tout un royaume. Narya était déjà en train de mettre en place une sorte de paravent, derrière lequel Ylva se réfugia avec un ballot de linge plié, en tenant une couverture entre ses bras écartés.

- Tout le monde se retourne, ordonna la Marina de la Selkie.

Environ dix minutes après avoir obtempérés, ils purent poser à nouveau leur regard sur la souveraine enfin changée. Celle-ci était parée d'une robe à haut col de couleur opaline, dont les contours du bustier étaient bordés de fourrure blanche, en accord avec ses yeux bleu glace. Une légère épaisseur indiquait que le vêtement comportait très probablement une doublure en maille prudence est mère de sûreté. La sombre couronne des monarques d'Asgard ceignait son front, contrastant avec sa chevelure si blonde, et un assortiment très succinct de bijoux parachevait de rendre à cette jeune femme son aura de prestance naturelle. Fouillant les fontes de sa selle, elle en tira une chaînette au bout de laquelle pendait un quatuor de runes forgées.

- Sosia, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix claire, a retrouvé ces pièces parmi les symboles que possède tout souverain d'Asgard. Il s'agit de clés permettant de pénétrer dans la cité des Nains. C'était un cadeau d'un roi à un autre du temps où les deux nations entretenaient encore des rapports amicaux.

Détachant les lettres, elle s'approcha du cercle incrusté dans la roche et les plaça une à une à des emplacements spécifiques. Elle tourna ensuite les différentes bandes de métal de droite et de gauche, cherchant à établir une combinaison qu'elle seule connaissait. Sitôt qu'elle eut terminé, le système s'enfonça légèrement dans le sol et un grondement tellurique se répercuta alentour. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction du flanc de la montagne là où un son évoquant des mâchoires granitiques frottant l'une contre l'autre se faisait entendre. Des pierres taillées, si subtilement emboîtées qu'il était impossible de savoir où s'arrêtait la première et où commençait la seconde, se démantelèrent telle une toile, leur révélant les entrailles de la montagne. Chacun demeura figé l'espace de quelques battements de cœur, presque saisi d'étonnement, face à l'ingéniosité du mécanisme.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, annonça Ylva, rompant volontairement le charme.

- Êtes-vous toujours certaine de vouloir vous y rendre en personne, votre Majesté ? lui demanda Narya. Nous pourrions simplement …

- A quoi aurait servi de faire tout ce chemin, si je devais rester en arrière. Cela a coûté la vie à un membre de ma garde, Narya. Certes, il n'était pas le premier et, bien que je le déplore, ne sera certainement pas le dernier à mourir pour cette nation. Quelle reine serais-je si je ne rendais pas honneur à son sacrifice ?

De son regard vert, l'Islandaise sonda le visage de la souveraine en quête de failles, mais n'en trouva aucune. Fière de servir pareille dame, elle hocha la tête.

- Votre Majesté, les chevaux n'accepteront jamais de descendre là-dessous, l'avertit le chef de sa garde.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous les laisserons ici, sous la surveillance de vos hommes.

Kostya discuta une poignée de minutes avec ses subordonnés et chargea trois d'entre eux de veiller sur leurs possessions. Dans l'éventualité où ils ne reviendraient pas, la reine leur confia un message oral à transmettre au Chef de Bataille Nordring. Codé, puisque uniquement destiné à celui-ci, son contenu lui permettrait de revendiquer les pleins pouvoirs quant à la souveraineté d'Asgard. Vu les vivres dont ils disposaient actuellement, leur attente pourraient durer jusqu'à six jours. Passé ce laps de temps, ils devraient rebrousser chemin, sans quoi ils n'en disposeraient plus de suffisamment pour le retour. Lorsque chacun eut terminé ses propres préparatifs, ils adoptèrent une formation en colonne afin de descendre les marches entraperçues dans l'obscurité d'abord Morgan associé à Andrei suivis par Narya aux côtés de Ylva et enfin Kostya accompagné de son dernier soldat.

Le trio restant les regarda disparaître au fur et à mesure que les ténèbres souterraines les engloutissaient. La porte commença à trembler, se refermant progressivement. Ils captèrent alors un bruit, guère plus que le roulis d'un caillou, les poussant à se retourner d'emblée. Rien, hormis le même paysage balayé par les vents. L'un d'eux haussa les épaules, traduisant l'exact reflet des pensées de ses partenaires.

La descente s'effectua dans le noir le plus complet, à ceci près que la jeune femme avait pour se guider, les bruits de pas et la lumière tremblotante des torches du petit groupe loin devant elle. A l'intérieur du tunnel, il régnait une tiédeur bienvenue après la bise glacée à la surface. Malgré tout, celle-ci tendait à devenir autrement plus dérangeante à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Traversant son épiderme, de minuscules perles de sueur commencèrent à apparaître sur son front elle les essuya d'un revers de la main. Chaudes au toucher, les parois, qui près de la surface réfractaient la lueur des flambeaux, émettaient désormais leur propre luminescence. Par un effet de transparence qu'elle s'expliquait par un genre de vitrification, elle discernait une lueur orangée derrière les parois à l'aspect d'obsidienne. Associée au fait d'être sous terre et qu'une chaleur graduelle s'installait, elle conclut qu'il devait s'agir de lave en fusion. Elle se trouvait donc actuellement non dans les fondations d'une quelconque montagne, mais d'un volcan.

Au détour d'un corridor, elle capta l'écho de voix à l'accent rocailleux. Un dialogue semblait s'être engagé, mais elle n'en percevait pas la teneur. Lorsque le volume des paroles s'amenuisa, preuve que leurs propriétaires s'éloignaient, Ayame poursuivit sa progression à pas de loup. Sa filature l'amena jusqu'à la sortie du souterrain marqué par une arche couverte de runes. Non rompue à ce type d'écriture, la jeune femme ne put déchiffrer leur signification. Au-delà de cette structure, le panorama qui s'offrit à elle emplit l'entièreté de son champ de vision, lui faisant presque oublier de rester dissimulée au milieu des ténèbres. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait deviné, un lac de magma occupait le fond de la formation géologique, projetant un panel de couleurs alliant toutes sortes de rouges, d'oranges et de jaunes. Une bande de roche d'une trentaine de mètres de large faisait le pourtour de la base du volcan, permettant l'érection de nombreux ouvrages. La gorge du volcan était tapissée de bâtiments dotés d'une architecture robuste, sans toutefois se départir d'une certaine grâce, construits selon un effet de spirale qui suivait les parois de la cheminée avec comme point culminant, une ouverture sur le ciel. Plus on prenait de l'altitude et plus on pouvait voir l'évolution dans le travail d'élaboration des maisons. L'aspect de la ville était tout bonnement si vertigineux que l'on en oubliait qu'il existait un ciel au-dessus de tout cela. En se tordant le cou, Ayame parvenait à peine à apercevoir les détails des strates supérieures. Son seigneur, le dieu Tsukuyomi, possédait paraissait-il, un palais tout en ponts et en arcades, grimpant à la conquête de la voûte céleste. Subjuguée, la Japonaise se demanda s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'il ressemble à ce qu'elle avait actuellement sous les yeux.

De hauts fourneaux se trouvaient un peu partout et des constructions de tailles diverses s'avançaient au-dessus de l'abîme incandescent. A l'instar de toute cité, les bruits de la vie active jaillissaient dans les airs, pareils aux échos sonores d'un marteau battant une pièce de forge. A certains endroits, des bouches sculptées déversaient de la lave dans des bassins de roche, avant de retomber directement par débordement dans le lac rougeoyant plus bas. Des escaliers pourvus d'arches de grande envergure permettaient de rejoindre des destinations différentes. Au centre de l'étendue de magma se dressait une colonne de forme octogonale reliée aux parois par des passerelles de métal et de pierre.

Quand elle rebaissa son regard qui s'était perdu dans les nuées, elle avisa que le tunnel par lequel elle était arrivée n'était pas l'unique point d'accès, puisque des dizaines d'entrées similaires perçaient les parois du volcan endormi. En toute discrétion, elle se faufila de coins d'ombre en passages enténébrés et lorsqu'elle comprit que le petit groupe de la reine était conduit vers des sphères, où elle ne pourrait jamais poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil sous peine d'être repérée, elle décida de patienter. Après tout, ce qui monte doit forcément redescendre à un moment ou à un autre.

Le groupe gravit plusieurs escaliers, parvenant aux deux tiers de la hauteur de la cheminée volcanique. Des bribes d'informations qu'Ylva avait pu saisir parmi les ouvrages étudiés, plus la position sociale d'un Nain était élevée et plus ses quartiers suivaient la même logique. Ses espoirs grandissaient avec leur ascension. Ne quittant pas des yeux le dos de l'être trapu qui les guidait, elle remarqua cependant que ceux de son escorte se dispersaient en tout sens, attirés par une sculpture, une coulée de lave ou plus simplement par l'altitude et le décor flamboyant sous leurs pieds.

Ils furent introduits dans une salle aux dimensions modestes après avoir franchi un seuil marqué d'un couple de statues massives. La pièce avait été creusée dans la roche basaltique créant un espace circulaire aux murs polis et façonnés à coups de burin. Au plafond, une large coupole, semblable à une bulle de verre, diffusait une lueur blanche parée de paillettes dorées.

- Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, déclara dans un parfait Asgardien un être de petite stature, dont l'épaisse barbe grise pourvue d'un entrelac complexe de tresses lui arrivait à la taille. Je suis le _steinklok_ Beldin. J'ai eu bien du mal à le croire lorsque j'ai été informé que des gens de l'extérieur empruntait ce passage, aussi pardonnez mon attitude cavalière, mais pourrais-je connaître le nom du possesseur de la clé qui vous a permis d'entrer ?

- Je suis Ylva, l'actuelle détentrice et par conséquent la souveraine du royaume d'Asgard, annonça cette dernière en s'avançant d'un pas.

Le Nain la salua d'une inclinaison du buste et reprit :

- Votre Majesté, je vous prie d'excuser la manière dont vous avez été convoquée ici, cependant, j'ai préféré profiter de l'avantage à être le premier au courant de votre présence.

- Je croyais que le peuple Nain avait tiré un trait sur ses liens avec les habitants de la surface ?

- Si c'est effectivement le cas de beaucoup de mes compatriotes, confirma Beldin, ce n'est pas le mien. Quatre cents ans, cela commence à faire long pour tenir rancune.

- C'est pourtant à nous d'avoir une dent contre vous, décocha Andrei.

- Excusez-moi, mais quelle en serait la raison ? Et qui êtes-vous jeune homme ?

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion de se rengorger.

- Andrei, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et prince de Blue Graad.

- Chevalier ? Blue Graad ? répéta leur hôte, troublé, bien que le premier terme eût éveillé une sorte de lueur avide dans son regard. A ma connaissance, aucun territoire ne porte …

- Les Nains ont beau ne pas porter les surfaciens dans leurs cœurs, le coupa Morgan en prenant à son tour la parole, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'une guerre a lieu entre les forces de la reine et celle du dieu Loki. Or, nous avons découvert des preuves irréfutables que vous oeuvrez avec notre ennemi.

- Non, nous …

La reine le stoppa d'un ton péremptoire.

- Mes soldats sont tout d'abord entrés en possession de documents faisant état de votre complicité il y a trois semaines. Il y était mentionné des services et des fournitures dont votre peuple devait s'acquitter pour le compte du Mage des Mensonges. De plus, ses séides sont désormais dotés d'armures qui portent l'empreinte des techniques de forge Naine. Je ne vous le demanderai donc qu'une seule fois. Pourquoi votre roi a-t-il noué une alliance avec Loki ? Que lui a-t-il promis pour qu'il jette aux oubliettes le traité contracté par le passé entre la monarchie Asgardienne et le peuple Nain ?

L'attitude de leur interlocuteur semblait osciller entre colère face à cet affront verbal et incrédulité quant à la teneur de ces propos.

- Votre Majesté, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait une méprise, répondit-il d'une voix aussi égale que possible. Le trône de feu le roi Kerld est vacant depuis maintenant quatre mois et le prince héritier a disparu. Il est donc impossible que notre cité ait pu prendre une telle décision. En effet, les décisions de notre souverain sont soumises au vote du Conseil de la Pierre. Si vous connaissez suffisamment notre culture, vous êtes au courant du fait qu'il faut qu'une majorité d'entre nous soit d'accord pour prendre part à un tel conflit, d'autant plus aux côtés d'un individu tel que Loki. Mon savoir en terme de compétences militaires est limité, mais ne s'agirait-il pas plutôt d'un genre de tactique de désinformation ?

La reine se tourna vers le capitaine de sa garde. Ce dernier lui tendit en retour un objet pris dans son sac en bandoulière. D'un geste vif, elle le fit atterrir au milieu de la table, bousculant ce qui la couvrait dans un fracas métallique. Nulle accusation ne retentit, mais un silence écrasant s'abattit sur la salle. Il enfla jusqu'à finir par éclater.

- C'est incompréhensible, balbutia Beldin, devenu soudain blême face au morceau de métal noirci qu'il observait.

D'une taille supérieure à ce que ne pourrait jamais atteindre un Nain, celui-ci avait immanquablement été réalisé pour un individu humain.

- Vous ne pouvez plus nier à présent, asséna Ylva. Réunissez immédiatement les Sages de la Pierre.

- Votre Majesté, organiser une assemblée prend du temps, tenta-t-il de se justifier. De plus, je dois introduire votre présence en douceur. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, mon peuple ne va certainement pas voir d'un très bon œil votre arrivée dans notre cité. Je dois m'acquitter de certaines choses avant. Installez-vous ici en attendant que …

- Non ! Mes gens meurent pendant que nous échangeons de vaines paroles, et vraisemblablement à cause de vous, j'exige donc une tenue exceptionnelle sur-le-champ !

Percutantes, telle la foudre, ses paroles ébranlèrent toutes les personnes présentes par leur force. Résigné, mais aussi soumis à l'autorité de la Blanche Dame, leur hôte appuya sur une sorte d'interrupteur saillant d'un mur. Environ deux minutes plus tard, l'un des Nains qui les avaient escortés se présenta.

- Préviens les autres _steinklok_ de se réunir au plus vite pour la tenue extraordinaire d'un Conseil. Inutile de te préciser que c'est urgent.

Le messager salua et partit aussi vite que lui permettait ses courtes jambes.

- Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la Chambre du Conseil, dit Beldin.

Empruntant à nouveau escaliers et coursives, ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus du sommet. En surplomb, au-dessus de l'abîme incandescent, ils découvrirent un édifice de forme octogonale aux allures de tour dont l'entrée était ornée de runes. Une fois franchie, ils suivirent un couloir les rapprochant du centre du bâtiment. Leur progression fut stoppée nette par une imposante porte dont les montants étaient maintenus fermés par une impressionnante statue taillée en relief dans la roche des parois. Beldin s'en approcha et murmura quelque chose. Les bras de la gravure s'animèrent en réponse pour écarter les panneaux, tandis que ses yeux minéraux irradiaient une lumière verte. Les voyageurs s'étaient à peine remis en mouvement qu'il les stoppa d'un geste.

- Seule votre souveraine est autorisée à pénétrer dans cette salle, leur annonça-t-il.

- Moi vivant, déclara abruptement Kostya, ma reine ne se rendra seule nulle part en territoire ennemi.

- Je puis vous assurer qu'aucun danger ne l'attend derrière cette porte. Etant celle qui porte l'accusation, elle doit paraître devant le Conseil dépourvue de tout soutien.

- Soit, admit Ylva. Je me plierai à vos usages.

- Votre Majesté …, tenta le chef de sa garde.

- Je te remercie pour ton zèle, Kostya, mais je fais confiance à Beldin. (Elle se tourna vers ce dernier.) Allons-y.

Il la précéda d'un pas et elle resta dans son sillage alors que l'ouverture se refermait, la dissimulant aux regards de ses suivants.

- Au moindre danger perceptible, lança le chef de la garde à la ronde, défoncez-moi cette porte. Je veux que la reine Ylva ne coure aucun risque.

- Inutile de nous dire ce que nous avons à faire, répliqua Morgan, à qui le ton de l'Asgardien avait déplu. (Il se tourna vers le Russe.) Cette roche étant très dure, le mieux serait que tu la gèles et Narya et moi, nous occuperons de la briser d'une décharge de cosmos, une fois que sa résistance aura été mise à mal par la brusque différence de température.

- Ce que tu as dit à Kostya vaut pour toi également, renchérit Andrei. Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de la part d'un rustre, et en tant que Chevalier, encore moins d'un Marina.

_Et c'est reparti,_ songea Narya. _Pourquoi faut-il que lorsqu'il y a plusieurs hommes dans une même pièce, ils doivent forcément tenter d'établir qui pissera le plus loin ?_

L'exiguïté des lieux, combinée à des tournants s'enchaînant rapidement et avec tant de variations, fit qu'Ylva échoua à dresser une carte mentale de ce labyrinthe. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'ils descendaient. A un moment, le Nain stoppa sa marche si abruptement qu'elle manqua lui rentrer dedans.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix.

- Votre Majesté, vous devez être informée de certaines choses avant votre confrontation avec les autres _steinklok_. (Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien toute l'attention de la jeune femme.) Historiquement, le Conseil de la Pierre est composé de six personnes. Etant donné qu'elles viennent toutes de clans différents, sans parler de leurs classes, leurs opinions divergent très souvent, rendant difficile la cohésion entre elles. Néanmoins, pour le bien de notre cité, elles sont toujours parvenues à mettre de côté ces inimitiés. Aujourd'hui, je crains qu'il n'en aille plus ainsi.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, Kerld, notre roi est décédé. Son règne ayant été prospère et sa lignée plutôt prestigieuse, nous avions choisi son fils pour lui succéder. Malheureusement, il a disparu après s'être aventuré à la surface. A l'heure actuelle, le Conseil est coincé dans un statu quo entre les partisans de notre ancien roi souhaitant entreprendre des recherches pour retrouver son fils, et ceux désirant couronner un nouveau souverain.

- Et dans quel camp vous rangez-vous, Beldin ?

- Je …

- Non, répondez plutôt à cette question : est-ce que les _steinklok_ peuvent être élus ?

- En tant que roi ? Oui. Tout individu possédant une ascendance disposant de suffisamment de renom peut être désigné. Si plusieurs candidats se présentent, tout n'est plus qu'une question d'appuis.

- Tout passe donc par le Conseil ?

- En effet.

- Merci de cette précision.

- Seulement, je me méfie de certains de mes pairs dont les agissements sont pour le moins étranges depuis quelques temps. (Le regard bleu glace de la Blanche Dame lui parut se faire plus perçant.) Du peu que j'en sais, je soupçonne l'un d'entre nous d'avoir cherché du soutien à l'extérieur.

- En conséquence, notre rencontre ne marque probablement pas le premier contact entre Nains et Asgardiens depuis fort longtemps, fit-elle pleine d'ironie. Je comprends le sens de l'information que vous me confiez, mais je suppose que je ne pourrais pas en faire usage lors du Conseil, à moins de vouloir froisser ses membres.

- C'est préférable, dit-il en se remettant finalement en marche.

Par la suite, ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus. La pièce rotonde dans laquelle la jeune femme aboutit présentait un ensemble de teintes si claires qu'elles lui paraissaient presque éblouissantes après son sombre parcours. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un ensemble de sièges, surélevés derrière un gradin de pierre d'environ un mètre de haut. En plus de l'accès par lequel elle venait d'arriver, deux autres passages étaient visibles de part et d'autre de la pièce. Ylva avança jusqu'à se tenir au centre, presque juste au-dessous d'un genre de stalactite percée de cavités d'où s'écoulait une lave aussi fluide que de l'eau, rejoignant un bassin creusé dans le sol. Face à elle, Beldin prit place sur l'un des sièges. Les cinq restants furent bientôt occupés par d'autres Nains arrivant par les portes latérales.

A l'image de celui qui l'avait accueilli, ils portaient également une barbe plus ou moins longue, parmi laquelle se perdaient nombres de tresses. Chez l'un d'eux, même les moustaches, très allongées, étaient nattées. Et au moins trois d'entre eux semblaient passablement irrités.

- Quelle folie te pousse à convoquer ainsi cette assemblée, Beldin ? tempêta l'un d'eux.

- Qui est cette surfacienne ? s'indigna aussitôt un second en apercevant Ylva.

- Aldrin, Eddrog, mes amis, calmez-vous, les enjoignit l'hôte de la reine et de ses alliés en levant une main apaisante. Vous êtes en présence de l'actuelle souveraine du royaume d'Asgard, la reine Ylva. La présente réunion a lieu sur son injonction.

Prenant de vitesse les remontrances sur le point de fleurir, il leur résuma la situation.

- Comme Beldin vous l'a déjà signifié, vos accusations sont parfaitement grotesques, lâcha le dénommé Eddrog. Loki a été emprisonné par ses pairs et nos ancêtres ont veillé à ce que ni ses chaînes, ni les golems qui gardent sa geôle ne soient pris en défaut.

L'esprit de la Blanche Dame s'échauffa, menaçant de lâcher la bride à des paroles qu'elle aurait pu regretter, mais pour avoir déjà vécu ce genre de situation avec ses propres jarls, elle parvint à conserver son sang-froid.

- Je crois surtout, commença un autre nain, que notre ami Beldin n'a pas l'esprit aussi retors que cette femme. Il m'apparaît clairement que la disparition du prince est de son fait. Réfléchissez, elle mène une guerre qu'elle sait ne pas pouvoir remporter – certainement contre des contestataires à sa position, ce que je ne peux leur reprocher –, alors elle compte demander de l'aide à notre peuple. Néanmoins, nos liens avec les surfaciens étant ce qu'ils sont, elle enlève le prince, rédige de fausses lettres et l'oblige à forger une preuve minable pour s'assurer un minimum de crédibilité. Seul notre peuple possède les métaux et les techniques pour lui fournir une aide salvatrice. Et pour nous contraindre, elle nous rend coupable de frayer avec Loki, un reproche pathétique, ne nous laissant que la possibilité de l'épauler pour prouver notre bonne foi. Notre prince risquant de la dénoncer s'il nous est rendu, elle nous rapportera uniquement sa dépouille en rejetant la faute sur ses détracteurs. Pratique et brillant, sauf que nous ne sommes pas aussi crédules qu'elle le pense.

- Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas naïfs, juste stupides, asséna Ylva d'une voix atone.

La température de la pièce parut chuter d'un coup, pétrifiant les visages des membres du Conseil dans une immobilité choquée.

- Comment osez …

- Je dois le reconnaître, sa Majesté à une sacrée personnalité, lança une voix.

Se coulant depuis l'une des entrées, un homme s'approcha. Affichant un air un peu apprêté, il portait une tenue aux couleurs vives coupée sur mesure, lui seyant à la perfection. Ses joues pleines convenaient parfaitement avec sa forte corpulence et sa moustache blonde accompagnée de favoris achevait de lui conférer son allure de dandy. L'un des Sages bondit presque de son siège à son apparition.

- Depuis quand cette cité permet-elle que l'on y entre comme dans une forge !?

- Cet homme est mon invité, précisa le Nain le plus à gauche.

- Tu as également décidé de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, Dalgad ? dit Aldrin. Cela pourrait te valoir le retrait de ta charge.

- Il faudrait un vote unanime du Conseil pour cela et je doute que tous mes pairs soient d'un avis similaire.

La reine ne suivait l'échange que d'un œil, davantage appliqué dans l'observation de l'inconnu. Et la réciproque était tout autant valable.

- Pourrais-je au moins me présenter ? entendit-elle ce dernier demander d'un ton affable à Dalgad, qui lui indiqua d'un geste de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

- Vénérés Sages de la Pierre, reine Ylva, je me nomme Gôrd de Fafnir, Fléau d'Utgard au service de sa déité Loki.

- Et que viens-tu chercher ici !? claqua tel un fouet la question de la souveraine, coupant l'herbe sous le pied des _steinklok_.

- La même chose que vous, à mon sens. Mon maître désire solliciter l'aide du peuple Nain pour soutenir notre effort de guerre et le _steinklok_ Dalgad a souhaité engager des pourparlers en ce sens.

- Solliciter !? s'étrangla à demi la reine. Je ne savais pas Loki capable de tant de manières pour obtenir quelque chose. La violence et la traîtrise, voilà les vices dont il use.

- Ça suffira, dit Beldin qui comprit trop tard que la situation lui échappait, cela est déjà allé trop loin.

- Non, ceci n'est que le commencement, le contra Eddrog. Tu as mon soutien, Dalgad.

- Et le mien, ajouta un autre _steinklok_.

- Héoin également …

- Le peuple n'acceptera jamais de suivre votre démarche, lança Aldrin.

- Détrompe-toi, répliqua le révolutionnaire. Nous avons de nombreux partisans qui ne demandent qu'à choisir un nouveau roi.

- Vous ourdissez vos actions depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? (Les traits du Nain se décomposèrent tout à coup.) La disparition de l'héritier faisait partie de votre plan.

- Qui sait ? laissa planer Dalgad. Disons que je n'avais pas prévu de me révéler aussi vite, mais maintenant que je dispose du soutien d'un dieu, je n'ai plus à me cacher.

- Vos ambitions vous ont donc poussés à de telles extrémités, lâcha le _steinklok_ aux longues moustaches d'un air dégoûté.

- Ne jouez pas les vertueux avec moi, bande d'hypocrites ! gronda-t-il en tapant du poing sur l'accoudoir de son siège. Reconnaissez plutôt que chacun d'entre vous a secrètement entretenu l'ambition de vous approprier le trône au moment même où le fils de Kerld s'était semble-t-il évanoui dans la nature. Tout comme nous les Nains, Loki a souffert du même désamour de la part des Ases. Par rapport à ceux qui n'ont jamais guère été cléments avec nous, il n'est pas un choix si insensé.

- Il vous trompe, l'avertit Ylva. Dès que vous n'aurez plus d'utilité, le Mage des Mensonges vous éliminera, de même qu'il détruira ou asservira votre peuple.

- S'il le faut, j'ai le moyen de le contraindre à renoncer à toutes velléités de nuisance, affirma crânement Dalgad.

Le Fléau fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, ce qu'Ylva ne manqua pas de remarquer, avant de prendre la parole en retour.

- Mon seigneur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère dans ses intentions. Il s'en tiendra à ce qu'il a dit.

Beldin poussa un profond soupir qui n'échappa à personne.

- Votre Majesté …

- Tu capitules déjà, le railla Dalgad. Je ne t'aurais …

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, immonde pourceau ! (Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.) Reine Ylva, accepteriez-vous de m'apporter votre concours si je tentais de prétendre au trône ?

- Etes-vous sincère dans votre requête ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Nul mensonge ne trouble votre cœur ?

- Je suis résolu. Je le jure par mon sang, ma barbe et la pierre !

- Misérable fou ! cracha Eddrog. Tu graves là ta propre tombe.

- Etant donné que chacun de vous jouit désormais d'un appui puissant, rappela Aldrin d'une voix dépourvue de timbre, et que nous sommes en parfaite égalité … (Il jeta un coup d'œil au Nain restant, celui aux grandes bacchantes.) Tarog ?

Un nébuleux assentiment indiqua sa réponse.

- Il convient donc de recourir au _Dydig_, l'antique épreuve de la Vertu, pour vous départager.

Le silence s'abattit suite à cette déclaration temps que bon nombre prirent pour digérer l'information. Du moins, ceux qui savaient de quoi il retournait. Les autres attendaient stoïquement la suite.

- Parfait, dit finalement Dalgad. Seulement, je souhaiterai que le sieur Gôrd ici présent m'accompagne. Après tout, il faut savoir reconnaître ses propres faiblesses et cela me permettra également de vérifier sa franchise.

- J'accepte volontiers, confirma spontanément le Fléau d'Utgard.

Le _steinklok_ Beldin caressa machinalement sa barbe, puis observa la souveraine d'Asgard, un air contrit sur son visage ridé.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Les règles en vigueur vous autorise à prendre une journée pour vous préparer, rappela Aldrin.

Laps de temps que chacun sut qu'il serait mis à contribution pour expliquer aux étrangers les modalités de l'épreuve. Cependant, pour le moment, leur priorité était de quitter cette pièce sans en venir aux mains et s'écharper joyeusement. Les protagonistes restaient muets et immobiles bien qu'ils sachent la conversation terminée, tels deux interlocuteurs ayant épuisé leurs sujets de conversation et se retrouvant penauds l'un face à l'autre dans un silence embarrassant. Sauf que celui-ci était davantage un silence lourd de reproches et d'insultes, mêlés à de la rancœur, vis-à-vis du comportement de chacun. Il parut à Ylva que cela aurait pu durer toute l'éternité si Beldin – un pionnier presque – ne s'était levé, non sans une certaine raideur, de son siège, provoquant un mouvement similaire chez ses pairs qui le copièrent pareils à des automates. Aldrin et Tarog prirent le premier passage en faisant signe à Beldin pour lui signifier qu'ils se reverraient plus tard, tandis que le trio dévoué à Dalgad emprunta la seconde sortie. Finalement, Ylva et son hôte partirent les derniers.

Au cours du trajet inverse, alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé jusque-là, la Blanche Dame choisit d'exposer l'hypothèse – non – la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue avant même d'avoir été admise dans la salle du Conseil – telle la lame d'un fendoir, celle-ci stoppa net leur progression.

- C'était votre idée depuis le début ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? réagit un Beldin manifestement perdu.

- De briguer la couronne, indiqua-t-elle en levant une main, semblable au plateau d'une balance. Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas votre intention première, vous étiez d'abord dans le camp de ceux qui attendaient sagement le retour de l'héritier. Toutefois, l'opportunité d'assouvir votre propre désir s'est présentée à vous dès l'instant où j'ai franchi les portes de la cité. Avec la souveraine d'Asgard derrière vous, bien que je ne sois qu'une surfacienne, cela représente un atout non négligeable. Vous n'êtes pas si différent de Dalgad tout compte fait. (Elle éleva son autre paume en l'air.) Bien entendu, étant donné ma propre expérience, j'ai tendance à voir le mal partout. Peut-être votre dessein était-il de forcer ce dernier à se révéler en imposant ma présence. Vous saviez que quelque chose se tramait. Vous me l'avez vous-même indiqué. Vous avez donc profité de ma venue pour mettre votre théorie à l'épreuve, même si j'ai quelque peu bousculé vos plans avec ma hâte.

Le trouble du Nain et son regard fuyant lui suffirent pour comprendre qu'il y avait un peu des deux.

- Retenez seulement une chose, Beldin, ajouta-t-elle en le conservant sous le feu de ses yeux de glace. Je déteste être manipulée. Ne vous avisez plus de vous y essayer. Est-ce clair ?

- Autant précis qu'un burin fendant la roche, votre Majesté, pardonnez-moi.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite.

- Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, pourriez-vous me reconduire auprès de mon escorte. Sinon je crains qu'elle ne commence à s'inquiéter pour ma sécurité et ne s'autorise à user de mesures excessives.

- … et au moins l'un des Fléaux de Loki est ici, acheva la reine lorsqu'elle eut fini de résumer la situation à ses compagnons.

- Je le savais, vociféra brusquement Kostya en tirant à demi son épée. Sales traîtres ! Je m'en vais faire sauter ta …

- Il suffit, Kostya ! le fustigea Ylva en le foudroyant de son regard glacé. Beldin n'y est pour rien. Tout comme notre société, celle des Nains comporte son lot de fruits pourris et je pense que, ainsi qu'il l'a lui-même réalisé, les _steinklok_ alliés ont enfin compris que Loki était derrière la disparition du prince héritier. Etait-ce sur ordre de Dalgad, ou un simple concours de circonstances, qui a ensuite conduit le Mage des Mensonges à entrer en contact avec lui ? Difficile de le dire. Ce qu'il convient de faire maintenant, c'est d'écouter les informations que Beldin va nous fournir sur l'épreuve à laquelle nous allons être confrontés.

- Ce que l'on appelle épreuve de la "Vertu" correspond à une très ancienne cavité située loin sous la terre. Là-bas se trouve un gisement de _heltemotstein_, ou pierre-cœur, qui a servi à forger les _Gave_, les protections des Servants d'Asgard, quand les Ases ont décidé de leur création. Il s'agit d'un minerai extrêmement rare et précieux pour nous et c'est pourquoi nous lui accordons une grande importance. Recueillir cette pierre représente plusieurs choses pour nous, les Nains. Pour un forgeron souhaitant être considéré comme un maître dans son art, la coutume veut qu'il en extraie un morceau dont il fera ensuite un objet qu'il dédiera à notre peuple. Dans une affaire à caractère juridique plus ou moins inextricable, on demandait aux parties en opposition d'en ramener pour prouver la force et la justesse de leurs cœurs. Et pour des étrangers tels que vous …

- … cela revêt encore plus d'importance, compléta Narya toujours attentive, puisque d'une part nous montrons notre bonne foi, mais en plus nous en faisons une offrande.

- Il ne s'agit donc que d'une bête course alors, résuma naïvement Kostya. Le premier arrivé a gagné. Néanmoins, je ne vois pas en quoi ceci permet de montrer sa sincérité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est davantage une question de chance à ce niveau-là.

Sur le point d'être repris par les deux jeunes femmes à l'unisson, Beldin lui évita une déconvenue en reprenant :

- Votre raisonnement n'est pas faux. Cependant, il s'agit d'une course semée d'embûches dans les entrailles du manteau rocheux, un périple long et éprouvant, plus encore depuis qu'une partie des tunnels s'est effondrée il y a bien longtemps. Seulement, là ne réside que la difficulté première, puisqu'il faut compter également sur les trolls.

- Les quoi ? s'exclama malgré lui le Chevalier du Verseau.

- Des êtres élémentaires vivants dans les entrailles du sous-sol. Ils sont grands, massifs et si en temps normal, ils ne consomment que de la roche, ils ne se privent pas de dévorer un Nain imprudent … ou un humain dans votre cas. Ils détestent les Ases et tout ce qui s'y rapporte étant donné qu'Odin a tué Ymir, le vraisemblable géniteur de leur race. Leur peau épaisse a la couleur du granit et est recouverte de plaques noduleuses les protégeant des coups. Et dernière particularité, ils possèdent une impressionnante capacité de régénération une entaille, bien que profonde, peut se refermer à vue d'œil.

- Ont-ils des points faibles ? questionna Morgan.

- Ils sont vulnérables aux flammes, car elles les empêchent de se guérir convenablement et une lumière trop intense les aveuglera durablement. Enfin, ce ne sont pas des créatures réputées pour leur intelligence.

- Vous avez parlé de « première difficulté », rappela Ylva. Je suppose à juste titre qu'il y en a d'autres.

- En effet. Les trolls ne représentent qu'un péril inhérent à la faune locale. Ils sont en un sens similaires à un ours ou un loup rencontré en pleine forêt. L'autre obstacle de taille est figuré par des sortes de gardiens. En réalité, il est question de ceux dont l'esprit a été perverti par la pierre-cœur, les _svartond_. Parce que voyez-vous, c'est ici que réside le principal danger dans cette quête. Lorsque le minerai n'est pas encore travaillé, il recèle une sorte d'énergie primale qui juge la résolution des gens. Celui dont le cœur n'est pas sincère verra ressortir à la surface toute la noirceur de son être. La transformation leur procure de puissants avantages.

- Mais en ce cas, constata la Marina de la Selkie, on peut très bien tramer un projet répréhensible d'un point de vue moral, si l'on a la conviction que ce que l'on fait est dans notre bon droit et que l'on est résolu à réussir, le minerai ne nous estimera pas pour autant indigne.

- Je vous félicite pour votre capacité d'analyse, jeune fille, la complimenta Beldin.

- Et puisque je suppose que ce dénommé Dalgad pense de cette façon, on en reste à une histoire de « premier arrivé, premier servi », renchérit le chef de la garde de la souveraine.

- Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais qu'on m'explique, intervint Andrei. Comment se fait-il que les armures des séides de Loki ressemblent tant aux nôtres ?

- Pour cela, il faut remonter à l'époque où Asgard venait de remporter la victoire contre les Chevaliers Noirs, débuta Ylva. (A ce moment-là, le prince de Blue Graad émit un reniflement de pur dédain.) Peu de temps après avoir vaincu ceux que notre histoire retiendrait sous le nom de "Mal Noir", les Nains ayant eu vent de l'étrangeté des protections portées par nos ennemis firent la demande de récupérer ces dernières afin de les étudier. Cependant, le roi leur refusa l'accès, préférant taire la localisation des dépouilles de ces monstres et ensevelit l'unique rescapé qu'on lui avait amené dans une anonyme tombe de glace. Ceci afin de renvoyer au néant tout mauvais souvenir et empêcher d'autres personnes d'user de ces Armures d'aucun pense qu'il croyait aussi que quiconque portait simplement son regard dessus pouvait devenir maléfique.

- Une poignée de Nains découvrit alors le triste destin de cet ouvrage, s'immisça Beldin, et suivit les fossoyeurs pour récupérer ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur prochain sujet d'étude.

- Le souverain, l'apprenant, décida de condamner leur geste et envoya une délégation pour exiger la restitution de l'objet. Chose que les Nains refusèrent. Dès lors, les relations entre nos deux peuples sont figées.

- Vous ne vous adressez plus la parole depuis presque un demi millénaire pour ce genre de broutille ? s'étonna le Dragon des Mers.

- Bien entendu, tu ne peux pas saisir les subtiles ramifications existantes entre diverses autorités, souligna Andrei. Ce n'est pas une querelle à l'échelle d'un village. Cela aurait pu dégénérer en guerre. Ils ont eu de la chance de conserver cet espèce de statu quo quoique qu'il a toutes les chances de voler en éclats d'ici les prochains jours.

_C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends dire des choses aussi sensées,_ pensa Narya, déconcertée.

- Nous nous sommes insurgés, indiqua résolument Beldin, parce que votre roi s'était comporté de prime abord en terrain conquis, oubliant que nous étions des nations alliées et non des vassaux soumis aux caprices d'un homme qui ne parvenait pas à faire taire sa peur de l'inconnu, et mettre à profit ce "don" offert par le destin. De plus, ce que vous semblez occulter, c'est que notre cité s'est vue assiégée durant une courte période à la suite de notre refus. Ce n'est que quand les soldats sont partis que nous avons vraiment pu parlé de scission entre nos deux peuples.

Cette dernière information troubla Ylva au plus haut point.

- Cet élément a dû être éludé des chroniques, confessa-t-elle, car je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé.

_Cela signifie que notre histoire comporte encore des zones d'ombres,_ pensa-t-elle.

- Je dois reconnaître que nous aurions également pu nous y prendre autrement, reconnut à son tour le _steinklok_.

- Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question initiale, s'employa à rappeler Andrei avec toute la politesse dont il était capable.

- Ayant pu étudier les pièces de l'Armure, déclara Beldin en accédant à la demande de l'adolescent, nos forgerons sont arrivés à reproduire ses caractéristiques tout en établissant qu'il manquait quelque chose de fondamental à leurs œuvres pour véritablement "vivre", telles les _Gave_ des Servants.

- Evidemment, les Armures que portent ces pitoyables Chevaliers Noirs ne sont que des copies ratées des authentiques protections des véritables serviteurs d'Athéna. A ce propos, fit-il en retrouvant son ton malicieux, je pourrais éventuellement vous présenter une personne capable de combler vos lacunes. Dès que j'aurai réglé votre problème de succession. (Morgan, navré par l'attitude d'Andrei, dissimula son visage derrière sa main.) Et à ce propos, en reconnaissance de mon aide si vous pouviez …

_14 janvier 1996_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Ouest, Alskögg_

Derrière eux, les deux cavaliers perçurent le grincement du treuil, accompagné du choc sonore des dents de métal mordant dans les pavés, lorsque la herse reprit sa position initiale après qu'ils eussent dépassée. Ses murailles franchies, les entrailles de la ville leur apparurent clairement, étoffant les détails déjà glanés à leur approche, par-dessus le faîte des toits dans la grisaille d'une fin de matinée. Forte d'un millier et demi d'âmes, Alskögg appartenait au jarl Gyjald, un paisible sexagénaire, au blason représentant un cervidé bondissant au-dessus d'un cours d'eau. La raison de ce choix s'expliquait de manière fort simple la cité avait été construite de part et d'autre d'un cours d'eau doté d'un îlot central boisé où se dressait le château de la famille régnante. Traditionnellement, ses habitants tiraient leur subsistance du fleuve, que ce fût en terme de nourriture à l'aide de la pêche – et par la suite de l'élevage piscicole –, mais également grâce à un contrôle du commerce fluvial, avec entre autre l'acheminement de troncs d'arbres et divers matériaux pour la construction dans les vallées en contrebas. La ville avait ainsi pu croître et se développer en profitant des importantes rétributions engendrées. De cette aubaine naturelle, la population s'estimait redevable à Njörd, dieu pourvoyeur d'abondance au moyen de l'élément liquide. C'était pourquoi des offrandes lui étaient offertes chaque année afin de conserver ses bonnes faveurs. Cependant, privilégier une déité somme toute mineure, eu égard à son rang, par rapport au chef du panthéon laissait présager de nombreux préjudices. Moyennant espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, Alskögg en était donc venu à posséder l'un des plus – si ce n'était le plus – important temple dédié à Odin, après celui de Völkengard. Au fil du temps, guidés par cette influence devenue presque instinctive, les habitants de cette riche cité se changèrent en parfaits dévots, sans quoi ils croyaient s'attirer la colère de la divinité tutélaire d'Asgard. De cette façon, la peur de perdre cette fortune avait conduit ces gens à une foi profonde, et de cette même foi, ils pensaient pouvoir tirer davantage d'argent. En son for intérieur, Einar se sentait révulsé par de telles pratiques synonymes d'impiété envers les Ases. Les bénédictions dispensées par ces êtres, quelles qu'elles pussent être, ne pouvaient être monnayées et seule une véritable dévotion permettait de se les voir accordées.

Tout cela, Einar le narra à Oreste tandis que les pas de leurs montures claquaient durement sur la voie. Portées par un vent léger, guère plus qu'un mince filet, les odeurs des activités humaines vinrent se frotter à leurs visages après des jours écoulés à n'inspirer que les fragrances de la nature. Heureusement pour eux, l'hiver en engourdissait l'intensité de son étreinte glaciale. Des badauds oeuvraient dans les rues, tirant leur charrette-à-bras. Des maîtres criaient après l'incompétence ou la fainéantise de leurs apprentis. En dépit de ces activités, Einar nota que l'humeur générale était sombre, comme si une chape de morosité écrasait chacun de ces gens les visages étaient fermés, l'expression de leurs attitudes contenues. Etait-ce les nouvelles de la guerre qui les affectaient à ce point ?

En suivant une avenue pentue qui devait les rapprocher de l'eau, et de l'accès au château, ils passèrent à travers une nappe de brouillard dont les longs doigts vaporeux s'étendaient depuis la surface du fleuve. S'engouffrant dans les rues, celle-ci réduisait la visibilité à presque rien par endroits. Couplé à l'exiguïté de nombre de rues ainsi qu'à la masse avancée des toits, l'Asgardien trouva tout à coup l'atmosphère de cette partie de la ville beaucoup plus étouffante. Avec une telle visibilité réduite, ils auraient été capables de tomber à l'eau sans s'en rendre compte si la vue de l'imposant pont, épaisse ligne sombre au-dessus des flots impétueux, ne s'était imposée à eux. Construit à partir d'une étrange pierre de couleur noire, il dégageait une singulière aura de pesanteur. Le duo s'identifia auprès du poste de garde, avant de quitter la berge pour poursuivre son chemin sur la voie de roche taillée, longue d'une centaine de mètres.

- Ce pont repose sur un unique pilier, remarqua Oreste, alors qu'il était à mi-parcours. Comment peut-il ne pas se briser sous son propre poids ?

- Personne n'a la réponse à cette question, reconnut Einar. Sa construction a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec les Nains. Et si c'était le cas, seuls eux seraient en mesure de te fournir la solution. Ce que je peux en revanche te dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un des meilleurs moyens de défense. Du point de vue d'un château bien entendu. Te rappelles-tu du petit appentis près de la rive, celui avec les bœufs aux longs poils à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ils s'en servent pour actionner un système permettant au pont de pivoter. Le support dissimule en réalité des engrenages qui, une fois mis en branle par la force des animaux, font bouger le tablier pour le placer de façon parallèle à la berge. Sans le consentement des gardes, les visiteurs inopportuns n'ont plus qu'à prier les cieux de leur conférer des ailes.

- Tu es déjà venu à Alskögg ?

- Oui et non, répondit le Marina. Je devais avoir … quatre ou cinq ans, alors mes souvenirs ne sont pas très nets. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Enfin, rien de réellement utile, concéda-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

Le reste de la traversée se fit en silence. A droite comme à gauche du castel s'étendait une bande de terre couverte de conifères, parmi lesquels serpentaient des langues de brume. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à proximité, ils sentirent combien les lieux respiraient les temps anciens. Toujours plus proches, ils discernèrent une antique ossature de bois sombre, habillée de pierres grâce au développement de la cité et la position privilégiée que lui conférait sa situation sur l'activité fluviale. Et malgré tout cet apport économique et social que leur véhiculaient ces passages, ils semblaient être coincés dans une époque antérieure. De celle où l'on avait peur de sortir de chez soi dès la nuit tombée. Même en sachant que le soleil allait se lever et illuminer cet endroit d'ici peu, un irrépressible frisson courut à l'unisson l'échine des deux jeunes hommes.

Les rênes de leurs chevaux confiés aux bons soins d'un garçon d'écurie, ils empruntèrent une galerie qui les mena à une salle où ils attendirent d'être introduits en présence du jarl. Après quinze longues minutes, on les laissa accéder à un salon privé. Ce dernier n'était pas très grand, du moins, pas dans le sens auquel le visiteur d'une noble demeure se serait attendu. Une table assez longue occupait le centre de l'espace, tandis que certains pans de mur croulaient soit sous des trophées de chasse, soit des tentures, assorties de cartes du réseau fluvial de la région. Une cloison percée de hautes fenêtres donnait sur le fleuve, laissant entrer la lumière blanche à flot. Attablé, le propriétaire des lieux prenait son déjeuner, engoncé dans d'épaisses fourrures, alors que derrière lui, le foyer rugissait presque en consumant les bûches. Relevant le nez de son plat, il les accueillit d'un sourire évoquant un rempart après un siège garni de trous. Il présentait toutefois une tignasse fournie agrémentée d'une barbe taillée correctement.

- Prenez place à mes côtés, les invita-t-il de sa voix éraillée, je doute réussir à manger tout ça à moi seul.

D'un geste circulaire de son bras malingre, il désigna les mets couvrant la table. Le duo d'alliés accepta l'offre de bonne grâce en le remerciant. Jugeant que Einar devait apprendre à s'affirmer davantage, Oreste lui abandonna l'initiative de la discussion. Hésitant, le Marina commença par parler des tournants de la guerre et de la situation actuelle, puis s'exprimant avec plus de facilité, il entra dans les détails de la mission qui leur avait été confiée, car le message envoyé par corbeau au jarl était volontairement resté vague sur le sujet.

- Vous estimez donc que ce … cet orbe se trouve dans ma cité ?

- Ou aux abords, compléta le Chevalier des Poissons dans un parfait Asgardien après une année passé à étudier cette langue. A ce sujet, vous a-t-on rapporté des faits inhabituels au cours des derniers mois ?

Le sexagénaire arbora un air pensif, les yeux clos, perdu dans les brumes de sa mémoire.

- Non, pas que je sache, dit-il après un silence si long qu'ils crurent qu'il s'était endormi. Ceci dit …

Le grincement d'une porte dans son dos l'empêcha de terminer. Une jeune fille âgée de vingt ans tout au plus, venait d'entrer. Elle portait une belle robe de la couleur des nouvelles feuilles au printemps, qui se mariait harmonieusement à la teinte miel de ses cheveux d'abord tressés, puis ramenés en un chignon sur sa nuque. L'Italien occupé à siroter son verre, s'imagina qu'elle devait être la pupille du jarl. Lorsqu'il découvrit qu'en réalité Idda était la récente épouse de ce même homme, il manqua s'étrangler. Einar, quant à lui, parvint à conserver une expression neutre, même en apercevant son ventre rebondi. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et prit place à leur table pour partager leur petit déjeuner.

- Dans sa lettre, la reine m'informait que vous étiez originaire de la Province, s'adressa-t-il à Einar. De quelle région exactement ?

- Du sud-ouest, répondit le Marina. Un petit village du nom de Tjöld qui a été rasé par les troupes de Loki il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, lorsque celles-ci n'oeuvraient pas encore au grand jour.

- Oui, oui, je me souviens de ces évènements, constata tranquillement le jarl comme si un vieux souvenir remontait à la surface, mais les rapports traitant de l'affaire me sont parvenus bien tard à l'époque. C'est fort regrettable.

En un geste typique de femme enceinte, Idda posa machinalement une main sur son ventre distendu pendant qu'elle les écoutait parler. Oreste l'observa du coin de l'œil un bon moment, puis n'y tenant plus, s'adressa poliment à la future mère pour lui demander comment elle se portait.

- Je vais aussi bien que possible pour une femme enceinte, répondit-elle, une note d'amusement dans la voix.

Tout à la fois étonné de susciter l'intérêt d'un homme quant à sa grossesse et ravie d'avoir quelqu'un pour parler de sa future maternité, elle enchaîna les récits et les questions. Le Chevalier d'Or la rassura sur certains points et lui fournit des renseignements glanés au cours de ses apprentissages en médecine.

- Vous êtes presque à terme, conclut-il. D'ici deux ou trois semaines, le bébé devrait pointer le bout de son nez. Comme je doute d'être encore dans les parages à ce moment-là, je vais préparer quelques décoctions qui vous seront utiles pendant et après l'accouchement.

Au bout de deux heures de palabres, ils choisirent de prendre congé du jarl et de son épouse. Ce dernier leur assura qu'ils pouvaient loger où ils voulaient, il s'occuperait de leurs frais de séjour. Par commodité il leur offrit même l'abri de son propre toit, le temps que durerait leurs recherches si cela pouvait contribuer à l'avancement de la guerre dans la bonne direction. A tout hasard, il leur conseilla de parler avec le prêtre d'Odin officiant au temple. Peut-être celui-ci pourrait-il les renseigner ou les orienter davantage.

Ils étaient presque sortis de la pièce quand l'épouse du jarl rattrapa Oreste. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua à Einar de continuer seul.

- Je vous suis gré de votre sollicitude, Chevalier. Dans l'éventualité où vous seriez encore des nôtres lorsque le bébé arrivera, je souhaiterais que vous soyez présent, le pria Idda.

Déconcerté par la demande inhabituelle de la jeune femme, l'Italien répondit pourtant d'une voix bienveillante :

- Je vous remercie de l'attention, ma dame. Suivant le déroulement de notre mission, je puis vous assurer de vous assister sans faute.

De retour dans la cour, il rejoignit le Marina et tout deux se retrouvèrent à discuter à nouveau en réempruntant le pont pour rejoindre la cité. Leurs pas provoquaient des remous dans les volutes basses du brouillard.

- Je suppose que Idda n'est pas la première épouse du jarl Gyjald, avança l'Italien.

- Non, il s'agit de la troisième pour tout dire. La première est morte en couches et l'autre a été exécutée pour avoir un peu trop pratiqué la bête à deux dos avec des hommes qui malheureusement … n'étaient pas le jarl. Du moins, c'était ce qui ce disait dans mon village. En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il choisirait de prendre épouse à nouveau, même pour assurer la pérennité de sa lignée.

- Est-elle si illustre ?

- Plutôt, oui. Il descend en droite ligne du fondateur du royaume. Un de ses ancêtres était le frère cadet de Völken. Ses héritiers ayant péri soit au cours de batailles, soit de causes diverses plus ou moins connues, il est à ce jour le dernier représentant de cette prestigieuse ascendance.

- Völken n'avait d'autre parent que ce frère ?

- Désolé, je ne suis pas suffisamment calé sur ce registre pour te répondre, avoua l'Asgardien.

- Honnêtement, enchaîna soudainement l'Italien, je déplore cette attitude de condamner une jeune fille à subir les assauts d'un vieil homme pour se retrouver engrossée de la sorte, c'est … malsain, Einar.

- Si je n'avais pas rencontré le seigneur Poséidon et accédé à tout ce que le reste du monde avait à offrir, je ne penserais probablement pas à mal sur cette union, aussi ignoble paraît-elle. (Il vit les yeux vert d'eau de l'Italien s'agrandirent légèrement.) Mon peuple est resté isolé durant toute son histoire, Oreste. Leur façon de penser n'a pas pu être influencée par des apports extérieurs.

Le Chevalier d'Or soupira.

- Einar, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas songé un instant à …

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as grandi entouré d'ecclésiastiques, poursuivit le Marina. Un ordre qui, à une époque révolue, ne voyait également rien de dérangeant à un engagement de ce type de la part d'un monarque. Autre temps, autres mœurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai compris la leçon, confessa Oreste. Je m'excuse si j'ai pu t'offenser.

- Il en faudrait davantage pour que je t'en veuille, le rassura l'Asgardien d'un sourire.

Ils avaient atteint la rive quand le Chevalier des Poissons rompit le silence qui s'était installé après leur dernier échange en lui proposant de se séparer pour mener leurs investigations.

- Je m'occupe d'interroger les personnes en ville et toi …

- Je me charge du prêtre, j'ai compris.

- A plus tard alors, lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

A l'aide des indications obtenues auprès de quelques habitants, Einar approchait maintenant du coin est de la ville et parcourait de larges artères, bordées de maisons anciennes. Les espaces étaient plus ouverts ici, plus lumineux, et les toits ne donnaient pas l'impression de vouloir étouffer toute lumière. Un large bâtiment associant de la pierre et du bois à la finition foncée s'érigea bientôt devant lui. Doté d'une structure cruciforme, chaque branche était surmontée de coiffes triangulaires à l'intersection desquelles se trouvait un beffroi dissimulant une cloche, en partie visible entre les planches. De multiples fenêtres aux émaux rouges perçaient les murs de rondins du temple, conférant probablement une teinte sanglante à l'intérieur dès que les rayons du soleil passaient à travers. Une statuette à l'effigie d'Odin ornait le fronton au-dessus de l'entrée marquée par d'imposants vantaux. Une foule s'en déversait et Einar dut lutter à contre-courant durant plusieurs minutes pour réussir à atteindre l'entrée.

_Les sermons ont du succès_, pensa le Marina,

Pourtant, les prêtres n'étaient bizarrement pas tant sollicités que ça. Ils célébraient les naissances, les mariages, les enterrements et participaient aux fêtes religieuses, mais à cette époque de l'année, ils n'étaient pas vraiment censés rendre un office particulier. Peut-être ces gens avaient-ils besoin d'être rassurés par la parole d'un homme qui leur assurait que les dieux veillaient toujours sur eux, même en des temps aussi sombres.

A l'intérieur de l'édifice, une semi obscurité recouvrait tous les éléments du décor d'un voile noir, et Einar se demanda comment les gens ne pouvaient pas se cogner dans les lourds bancs de bois. Au-dehors, le brouillard perdait de son opacité, lui donnant l'occasion de voir les contours des meubles. Face à l'autel, se tenait un individu qu'il supposa être le prêtre. La luminosité s'accroissant, il put petit à petit distinguer davantage l'homme devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient un peu en-dessous de la nuque et leur étrange couleur tranchait sur la robe qu'il portait. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'éclat sanguin procuré via la lumière traversant les vitraux ? Il ressentit une très légère fluctuation d'énergie, preuve que cette personne possédait un cosmos, bien que celui-ci se révéla plutôt faible. Un frisson parcourut son échine.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à voix basse, comme s'il se refusait à briser l'atmosphère silencieuse qui régnait. Excusez-moi, recommença-t-il puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse, je …

L'homme, plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait cru en dépit de sa fonction, mais guère plus âgé, se retourna. Et lorsqu'il aperçut enfin son visage, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il déglutit lentement.

- Kilfgar ? tenta-t-il, totalement incrédule.

L'autre le regarda étrangement, comme s'il essayait de démêler l'écheveau de détails qu'il voyait, tâchant d'y trouver un sens.

- Einar ? fit-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Einar, c'est vraiment toi ?

Le cœur du Marina rata un battement. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir franchi la distance qui les séparait qu'ils s'étreignaient déjà. A pleins poumons, il inspira la fragrance qui se dégageait du corps de son ami, faisant éclore une multitude de souvenirs.

- Regarde-nous, on dirait deux vieilles amies qui vont bientôt se mettre à geindre et pleurer, plaisanta Kilfgar.

A l'unisson, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu te tiens là, en face de moi, dit-il en le détaillant de ses yeux bleus. Je te croyais mort.

- Je n'en suis pas passé loin.

- Je suis désolé pour t'avoir laissé tombé cette nuit-là, Einar. Peut-être que si je …

Un étrange regret transparaissait dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? On aurait certainement été tués ou réduits à nouveau en esclavage. Non, je crois que les Ases avaient d'autres projets pour moi. (Une sorte d'éclair fugace passa dans les prunelles de son ami d'enfance.) Pour nous semble-t-il. Depuis quand es-tu prêtre d'Odin ? C'est bien le dernier rôle que je t'aurai imaginé endosser.

- Que dirais-tu d'en discuter autour d'un verre, lui proposa Kilfgar. Je connais le tenancier d'une taverne pas très loin d'ici. Avec lui, je peux boire assez pour noyer un poisson sans presque rien débourser. J'en ai bien besoin après tout ces palabres. Et je parie que tu as énormément de choses à me raconter toi aussi. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enlever cette vieille frusque, acheva-t-il en faisant passer sa robe de prêtre par-dessus sa tête pour la lancer sur un banc.

Un bras passé autour des épaules du jeune homme, Kilfgar le conduisit sans erreurs ni détours, aussi sûrement que s'ils étaient sur des rails. Au fil de leur marche, ils retrouvèrent l'alchimie qui les liait étant enfants, évoquant souvenirs communs et anecdotes. D'irrésistibles vagues de rire les secouaient encore lorsqu'ils poussèrent les portes de l'établissement, le soleil de midi daignant enfin transpercer le brouillard dans leurs dos. A leur entrée, ils furent accueillis par une salve de salutations – presque exclusivement destinés à Kilfgar – de la part du propriétaire, des serveuses et d'une partie de la clientèle. Cette preuve de familiarité envers son ami étonna Einar, lui qui l'avait connu si austère envers les autres.

On les fit installer à une table près de l'âtre et leur servit un épais ragoût accompagné de bière fraîche. Son regard se détournant un instant du contenu de son bol, Einar vit que l'intérieur comportait de larges poutres dont le rôle était de soutenir les deux étages que comptait le bâtiment. Lentement la luminosité s'accrut dans la salle, à mesure que les rayons de l'astre du jour passaient outre les derniers rets nébuleux qui s'effrangeaient au-dehors. A contrario, leurs chopes s'étaient vidées, et ce plusieurs fois, alors qu'ils dévidaient peu à peu le fil de leurs récits respectifs. Le cadet évoqua succinctement le monde extérieur et les besoins relatifs à sa quête, tandis que l'aîné le renseigna sur sa vie dans la cité.

- Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de l'armée réunie par la reine, résuma Kilfgar. Et tu es également un soldat de cette divinité étrangère, Poséidon. C'est un choix troublant pour quelqu'un qui ne jurait que par son allégeance envers les Ases. Cela ne te dérange-t-il pas ?

- Je leur porte un dévouement identique, s'offusqua Einar. Que ce soit dans mon cœur ou dans mon âme, il n'y a pas de préférence entre l'Empereur des Mers et les Ases. D'ailleurs, qui sait si Odin n'a pas précipité ma chute pour me sauver et me pousser ensuite à revenir vers la contrée natale.

Les lèvres pincées de Kilfgar frémirent sous le rire qui menaçait de jaillir au-dessous.

- Je connaissais ta réponse avant même de poser ma question. Pas de doutes, tu es toujours fidèle à tes idées.

- Toi en revanche, tu sembles leur avoir tourné le dos, remarqua le Marina presque à contrecoeur.

- Touché, fit celui-ci en portant une main à sa poitrine dans un geste théâtral. Et bien, après avoir réussi à fuir le camp d'esclaves, j'ai erré quelques temps. Durant mon vagabondage, j'ai croisé nombre de personnes encore épargnées par les malheurs dont un vieux prêtre, image vivante de Lodur par-delà la tombe. J'étais … choqué. Devais-je le considérer comme un signe des Ases que j'avais longtemps dénigrés ? Qu'ils me donnaient une seconde chance de les servir ? Tu sais que réfléchir n'est pas mon fort, aussi j'ai saisi l'occasion au vol. A ses côtés, j'ai complété mon apprentissage et officié dans trois villages différents. Après sa mort, survenue il y a neuf mois, je suis arrivé à Alskögg.

- Tu parais très populaire ici, remarqua Einar.

- Disons que ce n'est finalement pas si mal d'avoir à gérer ses propres ouailles.

Kilfgar se tourna vers un duo de musiciens, l'un muni d'une flûte, l'autre d'une espèce de violon.

- Hé, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais mettez un peu d'ambiance. Je ne suis pas là pour prononcer une oraison funèbre quand même, s'amusa-t-il.

Aussitôt, les bribes d'une mélodie entraînante s'élevèrent pour aller rebondir contre les murs et le haut plafond. Kilfgar battit des mains pour marquer le rythme, avant de réquisitionner l'une des serveuses en l'agrippant par la taille.

- Viens donc danser Einar, l'enjoignit-il.

Le Marina hésita l'espace d'un bref instant. Puis, l'alcool ingurgité et une irrésistible attraction balayèrent ses ultimes réserves et il rejoignit son ami dans une sarabande endiablée. D'abord gauches, ses gesticulations évoluèrent vers un entrain qu'il aurait lui-même volontiers qualifié de naturel. Il avait l'impression de s'éveiller d'un état léthargique vieux de plusieurs années. Il était ici chez lui, accompagné de son meilleur ami, buvant et riant, prisonniers ensemble d'une petite bulle protectrice. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs partenaires, se croisant, Einar accrocha l'attention de Kilfgar qui lui renvoya un sourire enjôleur assorti d'un regard fiévreux. Un puissant désir physique monta inexorablement en lui, pareille à l'avancée inéluctable et écrasante d'un glacier. Ses pensées s'entremêlèrent, devenant floues, se perdant dans des scènes lascives chimériques. Subitement, presque trop vite à son goût, on lui retira cette fantasmagorie. La musique perdit de son intensité, retrouvant un rythme normal, tel un coureur reprenant son souffle après un effort. Légèrement pantelants, ils se rassirent et, assoiffés, engloutirent leur chope d'un trait.

- Je vais te montrer les coins intéressants de la ville, annonça Kilfgar.

D'un même geste ils se levèrent, laissant tourbillonner une poignée de pièces derrière eux.

Ils déambulèrent plus qu'ils ne marchèrent droit, parlant à certains moments sur le ton de la confidence et à d'autres comme s'ils souhaitaient communiquer avec l'autre bout de la cité. Leur périple éthylique les mena jusqu'à un ancien entrepôt inutilisé près des quais. D'un pied incertain, le prêtre d'Odin ouvrit la voie vers le sommet du bâtiment, suivi par Einar, que l'exercice dégrisa quelque peu. Posté sur le faîte, celui-ci admira le ciel paré de couleurs aux nuances alliant l'orange, le pourpre et le rouge. Ils prirent place au bord du toit, leurs pieds s'agitant dans le vide au-dessous d'eux. Kilfgar bascula, s'allongeant, les bras sous la nuque.

- Comment est-ce de vivre dans le monde extérieur, Einar ?

- C'est …

Son hésitation se mua en un silence embarrassant.

- A ce point ? le railla gentiment son ami.

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, avoua-t-il. Il y a tellement de choses. De gens, de langues, de nourritures et de paysages différents. Il existe des endroits où il fait aussi chaud qu'ici l'hiver peut être froid, avec du sable à perte de vue.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il vit que le Marina était sérieux, il se redressa tel un ressort.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda-il avidement.

Durant le laps de temps suivant, Kilfgar but les paroles de son cadet. Pareil à un enfant curieux de tout, il débita des « pourquoi ? » tout le long du récit. Cela dura près de deux heures, à la fin desquelles la gorge d'Einar lui donna l'impression d'avoir mâché de la sciure.

- Mais c'est finalement ici que je me plais le mieux, dans ce royaume de glace et de montagnes, acheva-t-il.

Lentement, sans hâte, Kilfgar se pencha vers lui. Leurs visages se firent si proches que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre caresser ses lèvres, leur champ de vision se réduisant à un étroit cône au bout duquel ils ne voyaient que le reflet de leur vis-à-vis. Un craquement interrompit brusquement son élan. Sous eux, le bois émit une plainte de mauvais augure, les avertissant de leur chute imminente. Avant qu'ils aient l'occasion de quitter leur emplacement, le toit céda.

Leur chute ne dura que quelques secondes au terme desquelles ils s'écrasèrent au milieu d'une pile de vieux cordages – Einar, ne courant pas le moindre danger, s'était inconsciemment placé sous son ami pour amortir le choc. Vaguement troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Kilfgar se redressa sur les bras, leurs visages distants d'à peine une trentaine de centimètres, demeurant aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été sur le toit. L'obscurité faisait qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre du bâtiment, mais cela n'empêcha pas Einar de trouver les lèvres du prêtre. D'abord hésitants, ses baisers se firent davantage passionnés, sa langue franchissant la barrière des dents pour aller effleurer sa voisine lui, le timide et effacé Einar se montrait le plus entreprenant. Néanmoins, son partenaire n'était pas en reste et bientôt une main s'infiltra sous le pourpoint du Marina, caressant son ventre ferme, pour remonter jusque vers sa poitrine. Se sentant soudainement à l'étroit dans le carcan de leurs hauts, ils se les retirèrent mutuellement, agrémentant la tâche de menus plaisirs. Les ongles de Kilfgar, pourtant courts, s'ingénièrent à griffer le torse nu de Einar comme s'ils étaient acérés, traçant des sillons d'où perlèrent de minuscules gouttes incarnates après leur passage. D'abord à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre, Kilfgar repoussa son compagnon, le plaquant sous lui. D'une langue avide, pareil à un animal, il suivit les écorchures, teintant ses lèvres d'une note carmine. Descendant toujours plus bas en suivant le tracé des muscles abdominaux que les halètements du jeune homme révélaient, il parvint finalement à ce qu'il semblait chercher. D'une main leste, il libéra le rigide occupant du pantalon du Marina et sitôt que celui-ci se retrouva exposé, l'engloutit. Commença alors un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient à la cadence irrégulière, tantôt rapide, tantôt lente, qui envoyait des vagues de chaleur à travers le corps de Einar, lui donnant l'impression que son esprit était la proie des flammes. L'irrésistible supplice dura une petite éternité, au cours de laquelle le Marina repoussa toujours plus loin les limites de sa résistance. N'y tenant plus, il finit par rendre les armes, son corps s'arc-boutant au moment de la jouissance, tandis qu'un faible râle s'échappait de sa gorge. Baignant dans une atmosphère de sueur et de sexe, Einar souffla d'un air amusé :

- A mon tour.

D'ici trois heures tout au plus, l'aube se lèverait, chassant définitivement les derniers lambeaux du voile nocturne. Coupant à travers plusieurs ruelles transversales que plus personne n'empruntait à la nuit tombée, Kilfgar retrouva l'artère principale qui lui permettrait de regagner le temple. Sur place, il y retrouverait le minuscule réduit jouant le rôle de chambre, afin d'y grappiller quelques heures de sommeil réparatrices. Encore qu'il ne se trouvât pas dans un état de fatigue aussi prononcé qu'il l'aurait cru de prime abord. Ses retrouvailles avec Einar lui avaient insufflé une énergie nouvelle, fouettant son sang et éveillant son appétit comme nul n'avait jamais su le faire auparavant. Il en était encore à revivre les ultimes échos de son plaisir, quand il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dès qu'il foula le sol dallé, il ressentit immédiatement une sorte de vibration qui paraissait venir d'en dessous. Intrigué, Kilfgar remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'autel et actionna un mécanisme caché, déclenchant le déplacement du bloc de pierre dont les raclements évoquèrent les mastications d'une mâchoire granitique. Le prêtre emprunta un escalier plongé dans le noir où toute personne dépourvue de nyctalopie se serait avancée à tâtons, néanmoins lui allait d'un pas sûr malgré sa cécité. Au loin devant lui, un murmure se fit bientôt entendre, pareil au vague grondement d'une bête peu désireuse que l'on approche davantage son antre. Le chemin paraissait continuer au-delà de la cité, aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas d'identifier la lumière qu'il distingua au bout du tunnel, comme étant celle de l'astre d'argent. Lorsqu'il parvint à la sortie, Kilfgar aboutit à un surplomb au-dessus d'une clairière où il put contempler une scène démentielle.

Totalement nus, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges à la gorge couverte d'une croûte cramoisie se tenaient debout, meute attentive, face à une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle-même nue jusqu'à la taille, ses longs cheveux bruns couvraient ses seins et même de là où il était, le prêtre vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une coupe qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Ses lèvres se colorèrent de rouge, et elle lança un hululement repris en chœur par les protagonistes dont les ombres se retrouvaient grotesquement étirées par le clair de lune. Peu après, ceux-ci s'agitèrent, donnant l'impression que quelque chose se débattait en eux, repoussant les barreaux d'une geôle de chair. Les muscles ondoyèrent sous leur peau, leur structure osseuse se modifia, se déplaçant, grossissant. Les oreilles se firent pointues, les nez se muèrent en museaux et les dents s'effilèrent en crocs tandis qu'une fourrure dense émergeait de leur épiderme. L'humanité se fit sauvagerie. Toute une troupe de loups à l'apparence humanoïde se dressa sous ses pieds, parcourue de couinements et de relents d'urine dus aux épouvantables douleurs de la métamorphose. Seule la jeune femme demeura humaine, mais dans son regard brillait une bestialité plus grande encore que celle des fauves devant elle. D'un geste de sa part, ils se dispersèrent dans les bois alentour.

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Kilfgar quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et malgré la distance, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être juste à côté de lui.

- Rejoins-moi.

Steinklok :

Composé des termes « stein » et « klok » qui signifient respectivement en norvégien pierre et sage, il signifie Sage de la Pierre.

Dydig :

Signifie vertu/pur en norvégien.

Heltemotstein :

Composé des termes « heltemot » et « stein » qui signifient respectivement en norvégien coeur et pierre, il signifie pierre-coeur.

Svartond :

Composé des termes « svart » et « ond » qui signifient respectivement en norvégien noir et infâme/maléfique/coupable, il signifie coupable noir.

Nyctalopie :

Faculté de pouvoir voir dans la pénombre.


	20. Chapter 13 : Fraternités Renouées - Pt2

_15 janvier 1996_

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Est, quelque part dans les profondeurs sous l'Echine du Jötunn_

Un peu plus d'une cinquantaine d'heures de marche et d'épreuves en tous genres, incluant sauts et reptations – Ylva était d'ailleurs soulagée d'avoir à nouveau troqué sa robe contre un pantalon –, les séparait désormais de leur point de départ. Pareil périple souterrain les avait amenés à franchir des fleuves de lave en fusion, des éboulis et des crevasses allant de la faille d'un mètre au gouffre béant large de plusieurs. Tendre des ponts de corde dont la traversée en avait fait suer plus d'un, sans que l'effort déployé y joue un quelconque rôle, avait également été une nécessité. Par leur nombre et leur nature, ces péripéties avaient clairement miné les membres de la petite troupe, puisqu'ils avaient effectué le trajet sans presque prendre de repos, si ce n'était une poignée de minutes par-ci par-là afin de se restaurer.

D'après les cartes étudiées, Beldin avait calculé qu'il leur restait moins de la moitié du chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre leur destination. Aussi, le groupe comptait s'octroyer un repos bien mérité avant de repartir. A l'aide de l'éclairage fourni par leurs torches, ils avaient poursuivi leur route jusqu'à une aire dégagée bordée d'un précipice aux profondeurs abyssales, où ils purent établir leur campement provisoire. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde dormait. Ou presque.

Sous ses fourrures, Narya entendit son ventre gargouiller. Dans l'obscurité totale, impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Seuls leurs estomacs grondant à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers leur permettaient de situer le moment de la journée – bien qu'avec de moins en moins de fiabilité. A la faveur des ténèbres, Morgan s'était empressé de se glisser sous les couvertures de l'Islandaise, cependant la belle devait désormais se soustraire à ses bras pour satisfaire un besoin naturel pressant. A tâtons, elle se dirigea vers un groupe de rochers repérés plus tôt à la lueur de leurs torches.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué de son plein gré, mais la touffeur ambiante et la pesanteur écrasante de ces lieux menaçaient de la submerger. Ce n'était pas qu'elle souffrait de claustrophobie. Non. Néanmoins, à évoluer sous ces milliers de tonnes de roche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un irrépressible sentiment de suffocation. Dans ces boyaux étroits, où l'on ne pouvait pas voir au-delà de son bras tendu devant soi, elle ne pouvait que regretter les immenses plaines sous-marines du royaume de Poséidon. Bien que paradoxalement comparable à la pression actuelle au-dessus de sa tête, celles des océans ne l'oppressaient pas autant. Peut-être était-ce parce que son champ de vision s'étendait bien au-delà de son bras ? Elle gloussa intérieurement.

Elle resta absente à peine plus de cinq minutes, mais lorsqu'elle revint sur ses pas, à la place du silence sépulcral – tout juste perturbé par d'irréguliers ronflements –, elle perçut un étrange bruit. Une série de sons humides suivis de légers craquements. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa subitement. Là, dans le noir le plus complet, se trouvait quelque chose qui ravivait la peur ancestrale tapie au fond du cœur de chaque être humain celle de l'inconnu, de la mort aveugle qui frappe depuis là où l'on ne peut la distinguer. Un fin voile de sueur froide couvrit son épiderme. Lentement, précautionneusement, l'Islandaise dégagea de sous son corsage l'amulette qu'elle portait autour du cou. Une timide lueur bleutée en émana lorsqu'elle y envoya une étincelle de son cosmos. Non pas pour contacter le seigneur Poséidon, mais afin de dispenser le peu de lumière dont elle se sentait avoir cruellement besoin en cet instant. La jeune femme leva le pendentif au-dessus de sa tête, révélant ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main libre à sa bouche, contenant ainsi le cri de surprise qui avait menacé de jaillir. Le chiche halo azuréen exposa brièvement deux billes d'un blanc laiteux en guise d'yeux. De fortes mâchoires occupées à mâchouiller … des tendons ? Un soudain bris d'os lui fit l'effet d'une détonation. Les traits élémentaires composant le faciès de la créature se plissèrent tout d'un coup, tandis qu'elle humait l'air lourd autour d'elle. Les rais contrariant l'opacité des ténèbres qu'elle connaissait si bien semblaient la déranger et un grondement guttural s'éleva.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Narya se dirigea au jugé vers ce qu'elle se rappelait être le bivouac, en proie à un terrible sentiment d'inquiétude. A qui appartenait ce membre ? La possibilité qu'il pût s'agir de la reine ou même de Morgan lui noua les entrailles. Elle se jeta sur la couverture où ils étaient encore enlacés peu de temps auparavant et secoua la forme dont ses doigts devinèrent la présence au-dessous.

- Morgan ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Le murmure indigné qui en monta la soulagea.

- Qu'est-ce …

- Des trolls rôdent tout près, ils ont déjà tué. Réveille les autres, vite !

Dès qu'il se fut dépêtré de ses fourrures, l'Ecossais s'empara immédiatement d'une torche et en enflamma l'extrémité. Seul un fou chercherait à rester dans une telle obscurité !

- Debout ! cria-t-il à la ronde. Allez, levez-vous !

Dans un concert de bruit d'étoffes, de couvertures repoussées au loin et de jurons, les membres de leur groupe se tinrent très vite parés.

- Où est Arne ? s'enquit Kostya.

- Inutile de le chercher. Il est mort, annonça Narya.

- Il nous faut rapidement quitter cet endroit, les prévint Beldin. Nous sommes probablement en plein milieu du territoire des trolls.

- Guidez-nous, l'enjoignit le Dragon des Mers.

Le Nain prit la tête du détachement et commença à trottiner, entraînant un martèlement de bottes dans son sillage.

Subitement, le _steinklok_ fut soulevé à deux mètres du sol, puis projeté avec force sur le côté. Tous entendirent distinctement le bruit des os qui se brisent lorsqu'il heurta la roche. Son hurlement leur indiqua son point de chute aussi sûrement qu'un fanal guide un bateau dans le noir. Narya et Ylva, accompagnées de Kostya, rejoignirent Beldin, tandis que le Chevalier et Morgan se ruaient vers le danger le plus proche. Un rocher – ou une épaule ? – percuta l'Ecossais, l'envoyant s'étaler sur le granit.

Sans s'inquiéter du sort de son binôme, Andrei enflamma son cosmos, inondant soudain les ténèbres d'une lumière dorée. Tous aurait pu croire que le soleil venait de s'écraser sur terre. Et l'espace d'un bref moment, avant que son éclat décrût, ils purent voir les traits de leurs ennemis et estimer leur nombre. Une quinzaine de trolls à la stature oscillant entre deux mètres et deux mètres soixante, grondèrent leur mécontentement. Ils levèrent leurs grosses mains pourvues de quatre doigts aux griffes noires pour se protéger du brasier étincelant qui les indisposaient. Un air glacial surgit de nulle part et fouetta les visages présents de ses doigts acérés. L'Armure du Verseau réagit à l'appel de son porteur et fusa presque de son Urne pour recouvrir le corps de l'adolescent.

Le prince de Blue Graad bondit vers le premier troll et asséna deux rapides coups de poing suivis d'un uppercut. A chaque impact, il eut littéralement l'impression de frapper un énorme et dense bloc de pierre. La créature tituba avant de tomber à la renverse dans un bruit digne d'une avalanche.

- Ça n'a rien de terri …

Un choc sur le côté gauche de son visage, lui meurtrissant la pommette, le coupa net dans sa phrase. Ses cervicales crissèrent tandis que son cou accusait l'attaque. Chancelant, il recula de plusieurs pas, avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le sol, tandis qu'une seconde attaque le manquait.

- Bordel, qui …

- Ferme-la, lui intima Morgan dans un murmure. S'ils sont aveugles, ça signifie qu'ils se repèrent aux sons, ou à l'odeur, voire les deux.

Le Marina avait également revêtu son Ecaille et maintenait la tête du prince en étroite proximité avec le granit.

- Harmonise ton cosmos avec le mien, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Et je fais ça comment !? cingla l'autre, que sa position actuelle enchantait de moins en moins.

Le froid qui engourdissait dangereusement la main de Morgan tendait à appuyer sa contrariété.

- Baisse d'un ton ! asséna ce dernier, en l'écartant juste à temps d'un projectile. Tu dois simplement accorder le niveau de ton énergie à la mienne.

Autant lui demander de réécrire les notes d'une partition juste après l'avoir écoutée d'une seule traite. Quoique en ce qui concernait ce type d'exercice de contrôle, il tirait suffisamment son épingle du jeu.

Sitôt qu'il eût réussi, l'Ecossais lui saisit fermement la tête. Un rocher ricocha près d'eux.

- Dréagan Glif.

Le Gardien du Onzième Temple voulut regimber, mais il se sentit inexorablement envoûté par l'intense regard ambré, au fond duquel se dessinait un étrange symbole. A la lisière de son esprit, territoire pourtant unique et propre, Andrei perçut une espèce de présence. Le prince entendit résonner son nom dans les méandres de ses pensées confuses et douloureuses. Un intrus ? Ici ? Au milieu de son espace mental personnel ?

_- Qu'est-ce que …_

_- Andrei, c'est moi, Morgan. Je suis en train de m'adresser directement à ton esprit._

_- De la télépathie ?_

_- C'est le principe général, oui._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es introduit dans ma tête ?_

L'écho mental était chargé de colère.

_- D'habitude, je demande au destinataire s'il m'autorise à initier le processus. Cependant, je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre en permission cette fois-ci. _

_- N'empêche, tu pourrais prévenir que c'est aussi douloureux._

_- Oh arrête, Narya ne s'est pas montrée aussi douillette que toi. _

_- Ah parce que tu utilises tes petits tours de passe-passe également sur elle. Je me demande bien à quoi ça te sert ?_

_- Et bien, tu apprendras que c'est assez utile pour se livrer à certaines choses._

Une image où les amants se trouvaient enlacés sous leurs couvertures apparut d'un seul coup en guise de toile de fond. Celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée.

_- Désolé, _fit le Marina un brin gêné, _il m'arrive encore de ne pas parvenir à fermer totalement toutes les portes de mes souvenirs. Mais comme tu viens de le voir, les idées, les pensées voyagent bien plus vite que les mots. Et contre des créatures qui te localisent aux sons, c'est plutôt pratique de ne pas avoir à s'adresser la parole._

_- Effectivement, c'est une technique tout en finesse. Venant d'un rustre tel que toi, ça m'impressionne. Mais à papoter tranquillement de cerveau à cerveau, on ne risque pas de se retrouver aplatis ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, le temps de réponse est quasi-inexistant, tout au plus une poignée de microsecondes._

La connexion se rompant brièvement, Andrei entendit le bloc lancé plus tôt rebondir une seconde fois.

- _Convaincu ? Bon, je crois que le moment d'établir une voie de fuite est venu._

- _Quoi !? Certainement pas. Ces bestiaux ont frappé un prince de sang et je ne tolérerai pas qu'ils s'en sortent impunément._

Une fresque de cadavres gelés se matérialisa à la simple évocation de l'affront.

-_ Je te rappelle que ces mêmes bestiaux t'ont envoyé dans les cordes, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et rien n'est plus aisé pour eux de recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves à l'état de pulpe. Sang bleu ou pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à part quelques taches, ta magnifique Armure d'Or n'aura rien, elle._

-_ On ne t'a pas appris la notion d'amour-propre, très bien. Seulement, ce n'est pas mon cas. Du moment que je les vois, ça me suffira pour les pulvériser._

- _En jouant les phares ambulants, je te le concède. Sauf que tu les exposes autant que toi quand tu le fais. Ravale …_

Il s'interrompit alors qu'une clameur issue du monde "extérieur" lui parvenait.

De son côté, Kostya tira l'épée, la dressant devant lui, pareille à un rempart d'acier. Dès qu'il entendait un bruit, le moindre gravier roulant sous un pied, son bras armé décrivait automatiquement de larges moulinets. Derrière lui, la reine Ylva et Narya s'occupaient du Nain blessé.

L'Islandaise mit le bras du _steinklok_ en écharpe à l'aide d'une de leurs ceintures. Ce dernier grogna aussi bas que possible, mais cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'un troll sur leur position. Entre les flaques de lumière projetées par les torches fichées dans le sol, Kostya distingua une énorme main se tendre vers eux. D'un geste ample, il envoya sa lame à la rencontre du membre, sentit le métal mordre dans la chair dure et un liquide asperger son avant-bras.

- L'acier Asgardien t'a plu, mon gros ? le railla-t-il

Un unique geignement caverneux lui répondit, gâchant quelque peu l'effet de sa répartie. L'air vrombit à sa gauche et il leva inconsciemment son épée pour parer. Malheureusement, cela se révéla insuffisant pour empêcher la créature de forcer le passage en le repoussant rudement sur le côté. Entre deux éclairs de lumière tremblotante, il discerna le troll s'approcher du trio sans défense. C'était toutefois oublier la présence de Narya et son statut de Marina.

Revêtue de son Ecaille céruléenne, la jeune femme enflamma un cosmos aux nuances aigues-marines et donna un coup de poing qui brisa le rocher que tenait le troll ainsi que sa main. Le beuglement qu'il lâcha révolta le capitaine.

- _Morgan_, appela l'Islandaise,_ nous devons partir avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Beldin comme Ylva sont des cibles trop faciles. Et sans eux …_

- _Je sais, pas besoin d'en dire plus_, répondit celui-ci. _Demande à Kostya de porter Beldin. Ensuite, rejoignez-nous. Andrei et moi allons ouvrir un passage vers le chemin indiqué par le steinklok._

_- Très bien, nous serons juste derrière vous._

Ses pensées s'évanouirent aussi vite qu'elle s'étaient manifestées.

_- Andrei ? Est-ce que ceci calmerait tes envies de vindicte ?_

Tel le tableau d'un peintre, la toile de son esprit se colora succinctement à chaque coup de pinceau qu'il y appliquait, formant l'ébauche d'un plan.

_- Une idée amusante. Elle pourrait bien me faire pardonner ton manquement de dignité._

Le Chevalier du Verseau intensifia son cosmos qui se mit soudain à briller tel un fanal. L'Ecossais profita que le voile nébuleux soit levé pour décocher une salve d'énergie pure à une créature qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, l'expédiant dans le précipice où elle disparut en criant. Une autre écopa d'un enchaînement martial qui s'avéra tout aussi mortel pour son destinataire.

Suite à ça, les autres trolls entamèrent une cacophonie plaintive, martelant de leurs énormes poings les parois. Les fondements même de la terre en vinrent à vibrer face à ces grondants assauts. Des pans entiers de la voûte commencèrent à grêler sur les têtes des intrus.

Grâce à son aura, le prince de Blue Graad entreprit de faire chuter la température, transformant progressivement l'air autour de lui en particules de glace. A force de gestes, il les dirigea sous la forme d'une puissante bourrasque, en direction de l'accès qu'ils avaient tenté de rejoindre plus tôt.

- Dépêche-toi, lui enjoignit Morgan, ou nous risquons de finir écrasés comme tu le craignais tant.

- Monsieur le télépathe perdrait-il son sang-froid au point de hausser la voix, le piqua Andrei.

Les cristaux s'amoncelèrent en une pellicule épaisse, créant un revêtement givré, pareil à une route tirant tout droit.

Cependant qu'un véritable déluge tellurique les assaillait, Narya et sa petite compagnie gagnèrent en sinuant la position tenue par les deux guerriers.

- Montez là-dessus, leur intima Morgan.

Des miroitements près du sol attirèrent l'attention de la Marina de la Selkie. A l'origine de ces derniers, un vague assemblage ressemblant à s'y méprendre à … une luge. Là, entre jeux d'ombre et de lumière, elle distinguait clairement la construction à ses pieds.

_- Tu te fiches de moi !?_ se hérissa-t-elle mentalement. _Tu penses vraiment qu'une idée aussi saugrenue nous permettra de nous enfuir._

_- Moi ? _rit-il. _Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais lui le pense vraiment, alors je puise l'inspiration où je peux._

Un roc de taille respectable s'écrasa sur le pied de Kosyta. Un juron lui échappa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, bon sang !?

- Une ouverture, répondit Andrei tout bas.

De profil sur le robuste esquif, le Chevalier pointa l'une de ses mains vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière. Sa senestre soufflait un air glacial, congelant sous eux la moindre particule d'eau pour former les rails qui les guidait au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Conjointement, sa dextre s'ingéniait à leur fournir une force de propulsion par le biais d'un flux constant d'énergie réfrigérée. La luge de glace s'anima, laissant dans son sillage une poussière blanche bleutée, dont l'éclat chatoyant renvoyait la lumière dorée du cosmos du Chevalier du Verseau.

En dépit du bon train qui était désormais le leur, les entrailles de la montagne n'en faiblissaient pas moins de déverser sur eux la colère de ses habitants. A ce rythme, ils risquaient de ne pas parvenir à s'échapper sans égratignures s'ils n'accéléraient pas l'allure.

Poussant son aura à croître davantage, Andrei sentit bientôt le vent de leur course siffler à ses oreilles, aussi étrange qu'un tel phénomène pût paraître sous terre. Un sourire s'épanouit sur les fines lèvres du prince de Blue Graad, tandis que le gagnait l'ivresse de la vitesse. Manœuvres après manœuvres, il s'enhardissait, zigzaguant pour éviter une saillie du relief par ci, bondissant par là, glissant d'un côté puis de l'autre afin d'éviter les éclats de la colère des trolls, pour finir par jaillir à travers d'étroits passages où leurs crânes frôlaient le plafond.

Les rares fois où il s'était exercé aux rudes techniques d'attelage et de conduite de traîneaux, c'était sur les plaines gelées de Sibérie, lorsque le chef de la garde de la cité lui faisait grâce de son savoir en la matière. Tout ça pour faire bisquer son précepteur – avant que celui-ci ne soit le Chevalier du Cygne – qui se demandait chaque fois où il était passé. A l'époque comme aujourd'hui, le sang fouetté par ces sensations et le goût des flocons sur la langue, il s'amusait. Tout n'était qu'un jeu d'obstacles.

Un moustique tapageur vint tout à coup titiller son esprit. D'une pichenette mentale, il chassa l'importun. Cependant, à peine l'eut-il fait, qu'il revint à la charge, en bourdonnant plus fort encore.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !?_ rugit-il.

Une secousse déstabilisa la luge l'espace d'un instant.

- _Tu peux arrêter tes cabrioles, nous sommes tirés d'affaires._

Lentement, à regrets, renâclant jusqu'au tout dernier centimètre, l'adolescent stoppa l'esquif. Un par un, ils descendirent du vaisseau de glace qui commençait à se désagréger. Narya offrit son soutien à Beldin.

- Tu es complètement fou ! s'emporta Kostya dès que ses pieds touchèrent le granit et que les torches furent allumées. Tu essayais de nous tuer ou quoi !?

- Ça va, je contrôlais parfaitement la situation. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un pleutre qu'il faut …

Un poing le cueillit exactement à l'endroit atteint précédemment par le troll. La pommette doublement meurtrie se déchira un peu plus sous l'impact et le diadème qui coiffait le Chevalier du Verseau tomba. Des flammes se seraient figées face au regard qu'il retourna au capitaine. Le souffle qu'exhala celui-ci se changea instantanément en vapeur au contact de l'air devenu subitement glacial.

- Du calme, les enjoignit l'Ecossais, pressentant la confrontation sur le point d'éclater.

- Il a raison, Kostya, renchérit la souveraine d'Asgard. Le principal est que nous nous en soyions sortis, peu importe la manière. Je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de débordement de la part du chef de ma garde, est-ce clair ?

- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté, s'excusa-t-il, contrit. Mes états d'âme n'interféreront pas davantage avec ma mission.

De son côté, Andrei affichait un sourire plein de morgue, qui tourna vite à l'aigre.

- Et toi, tout prince que tu es, le tança-t-elle, ne méprise pas pour autant les moins nobles de naissance, car ce sont eux qui donnent un sens à ce que tu es. Un souverain sans peuple ne règne sur rien, il serait temps que tu le comprennes. Kostya pensait uniquement à ma sécurité.

Le Chevalier acquiesça sans mot dire, donnant à croire qu'il méditait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Narya remarqua les tremblements de la reine. Elle avait tout de même craint pour sa vie, mais elle tâchait de le cacher et l'accrochage entre Andrei et Kostya lui avait offert l'occasion de s'en détourner. En bonus, la jeune femme réaffirmait son autorité auprès de ceux qui avait encore besoin qu'on leur rappelle son statut.

- Comment allez-vous Beldin ? demanda tout à trac Morgan.

- Si l'on oublie que mon bras me lance continuellement, déclara le vieux Nain, et que notre petite escapade a dû faire blanchir les rares poils encore noirs qu'il me restait, je vais bien.

Environ huit à neuf heures plus tard leur parvinrent les clameurs d'une bataille depuis l'extrémité du tunnel emprunté, au bout duquel se devinait une certaine clarté. A pas mesurés, malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui les aurait voulu pressés, ils s'approchèrent.

Emergeant dans une vaste caverne, au centre de laquelle s'ouvrait un puits de noirceur juste sous le surplomb que le groupe occupait, ses membres repérèrent rapidement d'où provenait la luminosité. Un énorme pilier conique descendant depuis la voûte, allait en se rétrécissait vers son milieu pour se perdre dans l'abîme. Des gemmes cristallines dont le cœur semblait receler un éclat de lumière, les aveuglant presque après une éternité passée dans les ténèbres, ponctuaient sa surface rugueuse. Sans même l'avoir déjà vu, la reine et ses alliés devinèrent qu'il s'agissait d'_heltemotstein_. Plusieurs paliers de pierre s'arrachaient aux parois, certains reliés entre eux et d'autres se tendant vers cette colonne, telles d'avides langues, la touchant pour certaines.

Un peu partout, à la base comme à la pointe de ces plateformes, pullulaient des créatures corrompues de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Charbonneuses d'aspect, elles arboraient un réseau de veines à la teinte purpurine partant du cœur et dont les ramifications s'étendaient vers les membres supérieurs et inférieurs. Parmi elles se dénombraient des Nains, des trolls et mêmes des humains, ainsi que des êtres à l'identité rendue floue par le passage des siècles.

Une explosion agrémentée d'arcs électriques vit une dizaine d'entre elles être balayées, tendant à prouver que peu importait leur forme première pour leur adversaire actuel. Entre deux éclairs et malgré la distance, la reine Ylva parvint à reconnaître le combattant : Gôrd.

Le Fléau de Fafnir portait une armure au patron de coloration similaire à celle des _svartond_ : violacé et noir huileux. Son aspect massif et rugueux rappelait l'animal lui servant d'emblème, dont la tête aux cornes courbées ornait son épaule gauche. Son casque ressemblait à une couronne dotée de pics sur tout son pourtour et d'un nasal en supplément de protège-joues. Le plastron, épais, présentait une combinaison entre écailles, plates, mailles et cuirs. La queue du reptile s'enroulait en différentes parties autour de sa taille, agrémentée de pièces rondes semblable à … des pièces de monnaie. Les jambières correspondaient aux membres inférieurs du dragon, tandis que les gantelets évoquaient des morceaux du cou hérissé de petites pointes. Les ailes repliées dans le dos formaient comme une cape, dont l'agrafe figurait la menue griffe située au bout de chacune d'entre elles.

En retrait, sur une rampe différente, la reine discerna une troupe de soldats sur le point d'être submergée par les vagues successives de ses assaillants. Tant bien que mal, ils résistaient, menés par un leader à l'efficacité redoutable. Au centre de leur formation se distinguait la forme plus petite de Dalgad. Enfin, sur une autre position, une silhouette solitaire fendait la masse noire, la fauchant à l'aide de sa longue arme.

- Les récits dont j'avais eu vent ne faisaient pas état d'une telle multitude, dit Beldin, troublé.

- Je suppose que ces "gardiens" n'avaient jamais eu à faire face à tant de candidats, fit remarquer la souveraine d'Asgard depuis le bord du surplomb.

- Il n'en demeure pas moins que nous devons nous hâter, ajouta l'Islandaise.

Soudain, les violentes secousses résultant d'une décharge d'énergie entraînèrent la désolidarisation du pan où se tenaient Ylva et Kostya.

Impuissant, le quatuor restant suivit des yeux leur chute quelques mètres en contrebas, presque au milieu d'une bande de _svartond_.

- Vite, il faut les rejoindre, s'écria Narya.

Constatant que Morgan ne lui emboîtait pas le pas, elle se retint de sauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu dois y aller seule. Andrei, réitère ta technique de tout à l'heure et conduis Beldin jusqu'à l'_heltemotstein_.

- Et toi ? l'interrogea le prince de Blue Graad.

- Je vais me confronter à eux, déclara-t-il en indiquant Gôrd et l'autre guerrier.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais, s'alarma la Marina de la Selkie.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais les affronter en même temps. Pas plus que je ne comptais les vaincre.

_En occuper un sera déjà bien suffisant_, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

- Allons-y, lança-t-il à la volée en faisant brusquement exploser son cosmos irisé pour allonger sa détente.

Narya suivit son dos l'espace d'un battement de cœur et plongea à son tour.

- Prêt à remettre ça ? demanda alors le Chevalier d'Or au _steinklok_ blessé, qui déglutit lentement.

Andrei éleva son cosmos et de la glace commença à se former au niveau de ses pieds. Puis elle prit son essor au-delà du rebord pour présenter les premières formations d'un pont. Le mouvement se ralentit, le temps que Beldin s'arroge une place sur l'arc d'eau solidifiée, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

- Votre Majesté, vous allez bien ? s'enquit l'Islandaise dès qu'elle arriva à leur niveau.

- Oui. Kostya a ralenti notre chute.

Celui-ci se redressa, une plaie au front et diverses écorchures un peu partout. Des mouvements en périphérie de son champ de vision alertèrent le jeune homme. L'acier chanta en jaillissant hors du fourreau. Des regards phosphorescents étaient braqués sur eux.

Morgan prit appui sur une saillie rocheuse, y laissant son empreinte, et fusa par-dessus le gouffre en effectuant un saut périlleux couplé à une vrille, au cours de laquelle il projeta une rafale énergétique sur Gôrd.

L'Ecossais n'attendit pas de voir le résultat de sa tentative pour se concentrer sur l'adversaire qu'il s'était désigné. Se réceptionnant impeccablement, il se dressa face à lui. Ou plutôt elle. L'inconnue était indéniablement asiatique, en attestaient ses yeux noirs en amande, de même que ses cheveux d'une couleur identique coiffés en un carré plongeant. Jusqu'à son armure confirmait son analyse.

Alliant diverses teintes céruléennes et céladons, le buste de sa protection comprenait de longues lamelles, que l'on aurait dites laquées, entremêlées de lianes et un haut col. Sa taille supportait un ensemble de pièces tenant à la fois du bois et du métal, reliées en une sorte de jupe. De part et d'autre partaient de longs pans d'un tissu fait de feuilles tressées, où perlaient de nombreuses gouttes de rosée qui flottaient en suivant la courbe de ses membres inférieurs. Gantelets comme _sune-ate_ couvraient respectivement avant-bras et jambes d'une couche d'écailles et d'épines. Seule l'épaule gauche disposait d'un semblant de défense symbolisé par un large panneau en forme de squame de dragon. Le diadème ceignant son front rappelait un réseau de ligaments végétaux desquels émergeaient des cornes similaires aux bois d'un cervidé.

- Je suis Seiryû, le Dragon d'Azur de l'Est, déclama-t-elle, tandis qu'elle ajustait sa prise sur le manche de son arme.

Pourvue d'une longue hampe, celle-ci se terminait par une gueule draconique de laquelle émergeait une lame à un seul tranchant. Ni aussi effilée qu'une _naginata_ japonaise, ni aussi lourde qu'un _guan dao_ chinois, elle paraissait être mi-chemin entre les deux.

L'Ecossait lui rendit la politesse.

- Morgan, Marina du Dragon des Mers.

- Une autre dragon se joint donc à la bataille.

Sitôt dit, elle lança une estocade vers son visage, suivie d'une autre plus basse. En dépit de sa vivacité, décuplée grâce à son cosmos, le jeune homme faillit y laisser un œil et hérita d'une coupure au menton.

- Je présume que vous êtes les soutiens de l'opposant à Dalgad.

Un coup de taille manqua séparer tronc et jambes. Le suivant fut paré dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Au moins vous semblez être des adversaires de valeur.

- Merci du compliment, répondit le Marina après avoir dévié la lame une énième fois.

- Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Je vais vous tuer et nous allons récupérer cette pierre. Et une fois la reine éliminée, la guerre s'achèvera rapidement.

_Elle dit ça de manière sereine, sans arrogance,_ songea-t-il. _Elle le pense réellement_.

Baissant la tête pour éviter de s'en faire priver, il embrasa subitement son énergie et contre-attaqua enfin. Il tenta un coup de pied haut qu'elle bloqua facilement avec le manche de son arme. La force résultant de leur confrontation engendra une onde de choc, puis d'autres à mesure que s'enchaînaient les techniques martiales. En quelques secondes, des centaines, des milliers de frappes se succédaient, creusant çà et là des cratères et des fissures, égratignant corps et protections. Parfois, ils devaient compter avec l'intervention des _svartond _qui se jetaient sans distinction sur l'un comme sur l'autre.

Alors qu'il écartait l'un d'entre eux, le Dragon des Mers ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'éclat acéré de l'acier bondissant vers lui. Prestement, il se décala et s'empara de la hampe de sa main gauche, stoppant net l'avancée fulgurante de la lance. Tirant à lui, Morgan administra un premier crochet au flanc suivi d'un direct à l'estomac suffisamment puissant pour soulever de terre la Gardienne Céleste. Expectorant un caillot sanglant, celle-ci profita du fait qu'il avait relâché son arme pour tout bonnement la lui jeter à la figure.

Ahuri par la manœuvre, Morgan la réceptionna maladroitement au lieu de la rejeter et, les mains ainsi occupées, subit un coup de talon qui le plia en deux, son Ecaille se craquelant légèrement à l'abdomen. La balance penchant en sa faveur, Seiryû attrapa le manche de sa lance, tenue désormais à quatre mains, et s'en servit à l'instar d'une barre fixe pour bondir par-dessus le Marina, sans la lâcher. Positionnée dans son dos, elle exerça une traction sur le bois pour étrangler le jeune homme qui, de son côté, tentait de la repousser. Une lutte acharnée s'engagea, où la sueur se mêlait aux halètements rauques.

Leurs cosmos brûlant à l'unisson, chacun tâchait de l'emporter. Le Dragon d'Azur, d'un savant afflux gratifia la hampe, d'épines qui mordirent puis traversèrent le métal pour attaquer la chair du pauvre Ecossais. Un cri de douleur s'insinua d'entre ses dents serrées pour s'ajouter aux feulements de la bête d'ombre qui sauta sur le dos de la Japonaise. Cette dernière sentit les crocs, aussi pointus que des aiguilles, perforer l'épiderme de son épaule droite dénudée. Du sang ruissela, trempant la manche de son vêtement, gouttant depuis l'angle de son coude. D'un geste de froide colère, elle saisit la créature par le cou, non sans avoir recouvert le bout de ses doigts d'une sorte de rude écorce au préalable, et la projeta à ses pieds, la nuque entamée par les griffes sylvestres. Pour faire bonne mesure, Seiryû la cloua au sol de sa lame.

Bien entendu, le Marina en avait profité pour se dégager et lui infligea un revers du coude pour ensuite la saisir et effectuer un fauchage, la précipitant à terre. Le heurt coupa la respiration au Dragon d'Azur et fendit sa _Yoroi_ au niveau des omoplates.

Ne l'entendant toutefois pas de cette oreille, elle répondit par un coup à l'aine et effectua une roulade arrière pour se relever. Elle développa aussitôt un cosmos aux nuances verdâtres.

- Amai Kaori.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, le Chevalier d'Or ajoutait des piliers et étayait sa création lorsque le poids de celle-ci risquait de la faire s'effondrer sous sa propre masse. Encore une poignée de minutes, et ils seraient à destination.

Un abrupt tremblement parcourut la structure, donnant à croire au prince de Blue Graad qu'une partie venait vraisemblablement de se détacher. Seulement le _steinklok_ n'y voyait pas la même origine.

- On nous tire dessus ! avertit-il l'adolescent blond.

- Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, une salve supplémentaire les heurta, mettant davantage à mal l'assemblage et envoyant une pluie d'éclats de glace et de roche marteler le gardien du Onzième Temple.

- Salopard !

Il n'eut guère l'occasion de l'invectiver plus longtemps car un ultime assaut vint à bout de la résistance de la rampe givrée. Son esprit s'échauffa. En à peine vingt-quatre heures, on l'avait raillé à de nombreuses reprises. Cette fois, la coupe était pleine.

La dislocation totale n'étant qu'une question de secondes, Andrei attrapa le Nain par le col.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je ne me laisserai pas chasser comme un vulgaire volatile. Vous descendez ici.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Notre but est de récupérer l'_heltemotstein_. Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Le Verseau préféra clore la discussion en balançant Beldin sur un rocher tout proche. D'un bond, il quitta les ruines branlantes qui s'écroulaient au même moment. A mi-chemin de sa chute, il pétrifia l'humidité ambiante afin de créer un toboggan de glace et se à glisser le long. A peine eût-il touché le sol, son aura dorée flamboyante, qu'il s'exclama :

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins à qui tu t'attaques, espèce de demeuré !?

Sous ses pas, une trace gelée subsistait. Un Nain perverti tenta de s'en prendre à lui, mais il n'y récolta qu'une immobilité éternelle. Du pied, il en repoussa un autre en le projetant dans le vide. Face à lui, son adversaire venait de se débarrasser de trois créatures aux identiques intentions belliqueuses. L'homme écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front et le dévisagea. Ses yeux étaient pourvus d'une couleur singulière un premier cercle brun encerclait son iris, lui-même ceint d'un autre vert sombre.

- A vrai dire, non, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse en grattant ses favoris blonds. Je te serais donc gré d'éclairer ma lanterne.

D'un mouvement circulaire de la jambe, Narya écarta l'humain enténébré s'approchant d'elle par la droite, alors qu'elle était déjà aux prises avec un duo de ses congénères. Son aura brillant autour de sa silhouette, l'Islandaise esquiva un poing qui aurait pu lui balafrer le visage et saisit l'avant-bras qui y était rattaché. Dans le même élan, elle tira à elle son opposant tout en plaçant sa paume à l'angle de la mâchoire et poussa de tout son poids sur le côté. Si la manœuvre ne brisait pas la nuque lors de l'appui initial, le choc consécutif à la projection s'en chargerait. C'était en effet le meilleur moyen d'abattre définitivement ces créatures puisqu'une rafale de coups, une épée pénétrant les organes vitaux, ou un membre tranché n'y suffisait pas.

Non loin, Kostya décapitait son propre ennemi, se fut aspergé d'un liquide épais et encore plus noir que la peau de son propriétaire.

En retrait, la reine Ylva observait leurs combats, progressant au milieu des cadavres qu'ils abandonnaient dans leur sillage, impuissante. Les narines fripées par les odeurs nauséabondes des fluides déversés, son esprit finit par battre la campagne. Jusque-là, elle s'était simplement contentée de se montrer forte et présente pour son peuple comme pour se convaincre elle-même de son utilité. Cependant, à cet instant précis, elle se donnait d'autant plus l'air de n'être qu'une bannière que l'on agite pour indiquer qu'elle existe encore. N'était-elle donc finalement qu'un symbole ? Par ses actions et ses discours passés, elle avait cru s'être libérée de ce rôle apathique dont on l'avait accablée du temps de feu son époux.

Ses paumes étaient moites, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait aussi vite qu'après une course. Elle avait participé aux planifications de batailles et constaté l'issue de plusieurs d'entre elles, mais elle n'y avait jamais pris part. Et sans cette expérience, elle était persuadée que son rôle demeurerait à jamais "vide". Que ne possédait-elle pas une arme pour se joindre à ...

- Narya, attention ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de l'Islandaise, reprenant brusquement pied dans la réalité. A droite !

La Marina n'eut guère le temps de voir ce qui venait de la percuter. En revanche, elle sentit parfaitement les énormes mâchoires se refermer sur la moitié de son buste, entre sa hanche et son sein droit. Les crocs perforèrent l'Ecaille de la Selkie, entamant le tissu et la chair au-dessous, rompant trois côtes sous leur pression et malmenant les organes internes. Narya perçut le goût métallique de son propre sang remontant depuis sa gorge jusque dans sa bouche. Une cuisante douleur irradia de la blessure, hachant son souffle.

_Le poumon est-il atteint ?_ pensa-t-elle instantanément, tandis qu'elle rassemblait son énergie, se mettant à luire d'un intense éclat.

La grosse créature leva sa tête triangulaire, sa proie toujours coincée dans sa gueule et la secoua dans tous les sens, avec l'ambition manifeste de lui rompre l'échine. Au faîte de sa puissance, l'Islandaise libéra d'un coup l'accumulation de pouvoir.

- Stjörnu Dreitill !

Du bout de ses doigts filèrent des dizaines de rayons qui, se heurtant à l'apogée de leur courbe ascendante, déclenchèrent une pluie de projectiles semblables à autant de minuscules comètes à la chevelure aigue-marine. L'averse cribla de trous le corps massif de la bête, qui trembla, se convulsant sous les impacts. Son sang gicla à de multiples reprises, souillant le bleu azuréen de l'Ecaille ainsi que le corps de sa propriétaire. La force d'écrasement continua pourtant de la torturer, menaçant de la couper en deux. La panique la gagna. En désespoir de cause, elle se mit à cogner le monstre de ses poings et de ses coudes, lorsque enfin l'épais crâne finit par éclater sous les ultimes retombées de l'arcane, répandant des humeurs visqueuses et purpurines. Les mandibules du monstre s'ouvrirent enfin pour la libérer, la laissant choir au sol.

Alors seulement, Narya s'autorisa une inspiration plus profonde que les précédentes, dont la conséquence fut une souffrance fulgurante dans tout le côté droit de son tronc. Le sang suintait de ses plaies, imbibant le cuir qu'elle portait et des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux vert clair. Même à ses propres oreilles, sa respiration s'avéra sifflante. A force d'examen précautionneux, elle supposa que son épaule avait été démise et son poumon touché. Sans le soutien de son cosmos, elle se serait déjà probablement évanouie.

Ces mauvaises nouvelles ne l'empêchèrent pas de s'inquiéter davantage pour la reine. Elle la chercha du regard, craignant qu'un malheur se fût produit. D'abord, elle aperçut Kostya bataillant ferme, non pas avec des _svartond_, mais un bretteur humain. Entre deux éclairs de douleur, Narya réalisa que le combat avait dû se déplacer plus en avant, et gagner la zone où s'échinait à survivre ce qu'il restait des séides de Loki. Enfin, elle distingua la souveraine d'Asgard et se maudit pour son manque de concentration qui privait la jeune femme de sa protection. Voyant les yeux de cette dernière s'arrondirent, certainement sous la stupeur, l'Islandaise tourna la tête, et comprit.

Morgan secoua la tête pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Peine perdue. Il percevait l'engourdissement gagnant l'extrémité de ses mains et de ses pieds, le bruit assourdi de ses expirations et des battements de son coeur.

Dès lors que Seiryû avait déclenché son arcane, il avait respiré les pollens toxiques qui, l'affaiblissant, permirent à la Japonaise de placer quelques techniques de poing bien senties. Lutter contre un agresseur qui s'en prenait à soi à la moindre inspiration était aussi improbable que terrifiant. Et retenir son souffle ne constituait pas une solution viable. L'Ecossais raviva son cosmos pour tenter une approche différente.

L'ennui était qu'il n'avait jamais pensé utiliser cet arcane dans cette optique. Levant les bras, il libéra son énergie par petites vagues successives dans l'air ambiant, afin d'en abaisser sensiblement la température. La vapeur d'eau commença à se condenser et un nuage opaque les enveloppa tout deux.

- Loch Ceò.

Une épaisse nappe de brouillard le dissimulait à présent. Mais surtout, l'altération de ses sens se stabilisa petit à petit : l'importante humidité contrariait la dispersion des pollens ainsi que leur efficacité, les noyant littéralement. En définitive, une autre utilité découlait de sa technique. En temps normal, il la couplait à son Dréagan Glif dans le but de détecter et manipuler les pensées de son adversaire, et l'attaquer mentalement et physiquement depuis l'intérieur du brouillard. Dans le cas présent, il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité.

- Tu ne penses pas réellement pouvoir l'emporter avec ce tour de passe-passe, le nargua le Dragon d'Azur, tandis que ses prunelles noires le cherchaient.

Un tir de cosmos bouscula son bras blessé, lui faisant comprendre deux choses. La première était qu'elle venait de se comporter comme une imbécile en s'adressant au Marina de la sorte, lui permettant de la localiser précisément. La seconde, qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça pour la trouver – ce qui ajouta à son sentiment d'avoir agi en idiote. Sinon, à quoi servirait un arcane qui rend les deux parties aveugles ?

Un sacré coup de chance, pensa Morgan de son côté. Toutefois, ayant saisi la pleine mesure de la guerrière, il sut qu'elle ne lui offrirait pas une autre ouverture de ce genre. Une onde de pouvoir le traversa, provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Apparemment, la jeune femme jugeait préférable de prendre les devants et le Dragon des Mers se prépara à subir la déferlante. Attentif, il entendit distinctement des bruits de "perforations", de quelque chose de rapide heurtant une surface dure. Ses yeux sondaient le brouillard en quête de leur source quand soudain, une sorte de tentacule jaillit du granit un peu à sa gauche. Non, plutôt une liane. Une liane garnie d'épines.

Il se décala légèrement, pour au final être juché sur le sol ondoyant sous l'influence de ce qui s'y tapissait. Vives comme l'éclair, d'autres ronces brisèrent la gangue de pierre et vinrent s'enrouler autour des membres et du buste du Marina, s'arrêtant à la base de son cou. Il tira pour tester la résistance de ses liens, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire écorcher. Les griffes végétales entaillèrent la chair tendre de ses bras et de ses cuisses, de même que son Ecaille qui crissa face à ce supplice.

- Plus tu te débattras, le prévint une voix perdue au milieu du nuage, et plus mes ibarasô se resserreront jusqu'à te scier en deux.

A ses mots, l'emprise des liens acérés augmenta, creusant de plus belle dans le corps du supplicié qui lâcha un hurlement, les nerfs incendiés par la douleur, tandis que son sang ruisselait, souillant son armure.

- A moins que je n'en décide autrement, trancha-t-elle froidement. La partie est terminée.

- _Morgan !_

L'appel de Narya éclata dans son esprit tel un coup de tonnerre qui le détourna momentanément de son calvaire. Il se façonna aussitôt un îlot de tranquillité.

- _Je ne suis plus en état de protéger la reine._

Une image rouge surgit fugacement, zébrée par les foudres de la souffrance.

- _Quoi ? Mais dans quel é…_

- _On n'a pas le temps_. _Ecoute, Gorahk est sur le point de s'en prendre à la reine, il faut absolument s'en occuper !_

-_ Kostya ?_

- _Il ne sera pas de taille. Gorahk a reçu un cadeau de la part des mages des runes._

- _Merde ! Andrei !_ tenta le Dragon des Mers._ Andrei, dis-moi que tu as pu déposer Beldin sans encombres._

La fresque spirituelle se colora cette fois d'une teinte carmine froissée par la colère.

- _Tu as vraiment le don pour surgir dans ma tête de façon indésirable. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis en plein milieu d'un duel !_

- _Où est le steinklok ? Il va bien ?_

- _Il allait bien quand je l'ai laissé à l'abri sur son bout de rocher il y a plusieurs minutes._

- _Tu étais censé ne pas le quitter d'une semelle !_

- _Après que ce Gôrd m'a pris pour cible et essaie maintenant de me faire la peau ? Sûrement pas ! Il en va de mon honneur !_

- _Ton orgueil, oui,_ lâcha Morgan lassé par ce comportement. _Défais-en toi pour une fois et désengage le combat. Tu dois porter secours à la reine Ylva._

- _Justement, je vais __**pour une fois**__ m'occuper de ce qui ne devrait souffrir d'aucune discussion. Et si Narya est trop cruche pour rosser quelques bestioles, qu'y puis-je ? Maintenant, ferme-la. Plus vite je terminerai ce combat, plus vite j'irai la sauver._

- _Andrei ! And … _(Ses paroles rebondirent dans le silence.) _Petit con !_

Il ne perçut pas plus de réponse de l'Islandaise. Avait-elle perdu conscience ? Morgan s'en inquiéta d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas du genre à essuyer pareille insulte. Au creux de son ventre, les braises de la peur furent attisées. Il s'imagina perdre tour à tour la reine, la guerre et … Narya. Il aurait alors manqué au serment de servir son dieu au mieux, mais aussi, et surtout, la servir _elle_. Une volonté farouche l'anima alors, chassant l'effroi qu'il n'avait déjà que trop goûté par le passé, balayant la souffrance qu'il endurait. Il avait envie de vivre, avait besoin de courage, de force et surtout … surtout de veiller à gratifier Andrei d'une putain de bonne leçon d'humilité !

Une goutte tomba et rida la surface du lac de son âme. Des remous en agitèrent la calme onde, donnant à croire qu'elle bouillonnait. Dégoulinante d'eau, une colossale tête reptilienne ornée de crêtes et de nageoires, et à la gueule garnie de dents coniques en émergea lentement. Par centaines, des silhouettes ombreuses se manifestèrent aussi à la surface, tels des spectres blafards, se tenant immobiles aux côtés du dragon marin. L'animal – son animal totem – plongea ses pupilles verticales dans les yeux ambrés de l'humain qu'il toisait. Une de ses crêtes se hérissa et sa bouche s'ouvrit, tout comme celles des apparitions, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Une seule et unique voix s'adressa à lui, pareil à un puissant chant, union de tout un chœur.

Il ne s'écoula qu'une poignée de secondes durant le processus, néanmoins Seiryû n'en modifia pas pour autant sa décision. D'une impulsion de son cosmos, la jeune femme augmenta la force de constriction afin de mettre un terme à cet affrontement. Toutefois, elle comprit par ce bref contact qu'il y avait un problème. Une puissance incroyable se manifesta dans la direction où elle sentait ses ibarasô, le pouvoir la harcelant par rafales et la repoussant comme si elle se trouvait en périphérie d'un violent cyclone. Une perle de sueur roula de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton. Un instant, elle crut qu'une paire d'yeux de quelque monstre l'observait depuis l'intérieur du brouillard.

Tout à coup, le rideau opaque se fendit en deux sous l'action invisible du fil effilé d'une lame. Et à l'extrémité de celle-ci se tenait le Dragon des Mers, sa silhouette brillant d'un feu blanc. Une force nouvelle l'investissait, mettant à mal les ronces qui l'emprisonnaient. Bien que par endroits sa chair souffrait de lacérations profondes atteignant presque l'os, il n'en paraissait nullement affecté. Un brusque afflux de cosmos fit exploser les liens en l'espace d'un battement de cil.

L'instinct prit d'office le contrôle du corps de Seiryû et elle croisa les bras pour se protéger dans un réflexe désespéré.

L'arcane se profila sous la forme d'une face draconique se superposant au visage de l'Ecossais.

- Doimhneachd nan Eigh.

Gueule et bouche s'ouvrirent de concert pour libérer un formidable son, semblable aux "clics" produits par les grands cétacés. Sauf qu'il s'agissait là, non pas d'étourdir une potentielle proie, mais de tuer. Les vagues sonores se déplacèrent de façon rectiligne en suivant un schéma conique. Les décibels oppressèrent immédiatement le cerveau de la Gardienne Céleste et s'attaquèrent également à sa _Yoroi_ en amenant le métal à vibrer au point que certaines parties se fissuraient alors que d'autres éclataient. Un filet de sang se mit à couler des narines et des oreilles de la Japonaise au bord de l'évanouissement. Tout son organisme avait été mis à mal. A l'image de celui de Morgan qui dut rapidement interrompre sa technique, incapable de la maintenir plus longtemps sans en périr lui-même.

Essoufflé, meurtri, le crâne bourdonnant, le Marina contempla son adversaire désormais à genoux, très probablement inconsciente, les bras ballant le long du corps. Il se sentait défaillir à chaque nouveau pas qu'il enchaînait, laissant une piste sanglante derrière lui. Bientôt, ses mouvements se firent malgré tout plus fluides, à mesure que persistait le sentiment d'euphorie provoqué par cette communion parfaite – une première pour lui ! Et pour un tout petit nombre d'élus – avec l'essence profonde qui habitait tout Marina. Porté par sa volonté et ce qui lui restait de cette formidable énergie, il boitilla en direction de ceux qui avait besoin de lui.

Très vite, il aperçut des flammes se manifester et accéléra, clopinant plus qu'il ne courait. Dans son dos, une voix faible murmura :

- Ryû no Toge.

Tournant la tête, il vit que Seiryû s'était en partie redressée, vacillante sur ses jambes flageolantes. Son aura brillait faiblement autour d'elle. Du sol, pointèrent des écheveaux de ronces similaires à l'échine d'une bête mythique. Tournant sur elles-mêmes, elles avançaient vers lui en sinuant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Morgan se remit aussitôt en mouvement.

Ayant saisi l'urgence de la situation dès qu'il avait été délaissé, Beldin s'était attelé à la poursuite de l'ascension. En contrebas, il repéra Dalgad. Ce dernier paraissait avoir eu des pensées similaires et gagnait du terrain.

Encore plus au-dessous, des hommes et des femmes jouaient leurs vies pour permettre à son peuple et à lui-même de demeurer libres. Cela suffit au _steinklok_ pour redoubler d'efforts, parce que s'il y parvenait le premier, ils pourraient tous s'en aller d'ici sans avoir à verser une goutte de sang supplémentaire.

La Marina de la Selkie évita elle ne sut comment le jet ardent qui la ciblait et se remit debout, chancelante.

- Tu esquives bien, petite catin, maugréa Gorahk.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, l'ancien chef la garde paraissait avoir pris quinze ans. Sa barbe naguère parfaitement entretenue s'apparentait aujourd'hui davantage à un enchevêtrement broussailleux et ses yeux, soulignés de cernes, étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Une lueur de folie y couvait. Son bras d'épée demeurait toujours aussi fort, alors que le droit était une chose à l'aspect flétri, enserré par endroits de bandes de métal couverte de runes rougeoyantes.

Il s'avança vers elle d'un bond et la frappa de son arme. Narya para le puissant coup de taille de son bras valide, des étincelles pleuvant de leur rencontre. Glissant le long de son avant-bras jusqu'à atteindre les excroissances des jambières de son Ecaille, la lame, légèrement déviée, lui mordit le haut de la hanche.

- Vois à quel être j'en suis réduit par la faute de tes fourberies, cracha-t-il.

Il porta une nouvelle botte qui entailla la peau nue de l'épaule déboîtée de l'Islandaise. Elle riposta vivement d'un crochet à la mâchoire, une dent sautant en réponse. Le regard du rebelle s'assombrit d'autant plus.

- Mais tout ça va s'achever. Je vais m'occuper de _ma_ reine juste après toi et le royaume sera à moi. Il me l'a promis, alors que je souffrais mille morts pour ça ! (Il exhiba son immonde bras droit couturé de métal.) Tu entends, Kostya ! Je vais massacrer ta putain !

Celui-ci ferraillait âprement avec des mercenaires qui l'empêchaient de passer.

- C'est terminé ! grogna-t-il en écartant le rempart brandi par l'Islandaise, pour lui balancer un coup de pied qui l'envoya s'affaler sur le granit dans un cri de douleur. Tout l'intérieur de sa poitrine n'était plus qu'un enfer brûlant qui la torturait. Elle hoqueta du sang.

- Mourir allongée est une fin qui te sied à la perfection.

L'épée, pointe vers le bas, amorça sa descente pour l'épingler aussi sûrement qu'un insecte. Cependant, elle s'échina à rouler sur le côté pour se soustraire à l'estocade. Furieux, il la bloqua en posant son pied sur sa poitrine et réamorça son mouvement. Morgan percuta Gorahk au terme d'un prodigieux bond, l'empêchant d'achever sa mortelle course et les envoya rouler tout deux loin de Narya. Il avait perdu son casque dans l'action.

Couché sur le renégat, l'Ecossais, essoufflé, l'abrutit d'une série de coups de poing, lui brisant le nez et lui éclatant une lèvre. Gorahk trouva le moyen de lui rendre un crochet, puis de le faire passer par-dessus lui après avoir intercalé son pied au creux de l'abdomen du Marina. L'Asgardien roula pour se relever, l'œil fou et la bouche couverte de vomissures écarlates. Il avait perdu son épée.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement lorsqu'elle constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon, et un second quand elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait le pied gauche à partir de la moitié du tibia. Il demeurait allongé sur le dos, vraisemblablement étourdi.

Une flamme courut de l'épaule à la main droite de Gorahk, rendant les runes gravées dans le métal incandescentes. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de cosmos, elle percevait qu'une importante accumulation d'énergie était en train de se faire. Le renégat serrait les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents.

- Quel dépit de devoir en arriver là, grimaça-t-il.

De là où ils étaient, ses deux adversaires ne le voyaient pas, mais un gros éclat de roche saillait au bas de son dos, perforant un rein et une partie des intestins. Ses chances de survie étaient nulles.

L'Islandaise ne parvenait plus à bouger. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la puissance que leur ennemi était sur le point de déployer, mais elle doutait pouvoir y survivre dans cet état. De même que la reine qui n'avait guère eu le temps de s'enfuir ou de se mettre à l'abri. A une dizaine de mètres de là, Kostya luttait toujours, à ceci près qu'il n'affrontait plus qu'un seul homme. Elle croisa alors le regard cerné de Morgan, tout juste réveillé, plein de mélancolie.

Ce dernier embrasa les ultimes brandons de son cosmos, jetant des irisations partout alentour, et se propulsa à la rencontre du suicidaire. Trop abasourdi par la manœuvre, en plus d'être pris au dépourvu par sa vélocité, Gorahk ne réagit pas lorsque le Dragon des Mers entra en collision avec lui. Néanmoins, au lieu de percuter la paroi, Morgan rebondit dessus d'une seule jambe et se jeta avec lui dans l'abîme.

- _Le tuer n'aurait pas empêché le sort de se consumer,_ vint souffler un murmure à l'esprit de l'Islandaise. _C'était le seul moyen. Ne m'en veux pas, Narya._

Des souvenirs s'ajoutèrent à son message mental formant un diorama d'images et de teintes ; leur première rencontre sur une plage écossaise, leur apprentissage en tant que Marina auprès de Sorrento, le moment où elle l'avait quitté pour partir à Asgard, leurs retrouvailles et l'échange de baisers, le début de leurs ébats amoureux, et enfin, elle, elle en train de dormir paisiblement, de rire, de sourire, d'afficher une mine boudeuse ou coléreuse. Armé d'une véritable palette, allant du rouge passionné, au jaune joyeux en passant par le bleu serein, il venait de lui résumer l'entièreté de leur courte vie.

Une supplique muette – aussi bien de mots que d'images –, des yeux mouillés de larmes et un bras tendu furent tout ce qu'elle réussit à opposer à son geste.

Enlacés dans une étreinte mortelle, ils sombrèrent sans un cri. Le silence qui s'était abattu sur la scène se prolongea jusqu'à être rompu par les échos d'une énorme déflagration répercutés des centaines de fois.

- Un sacrifice digne d'un dragon, dit une voix féminine surgie de nulle part.

La Selkie découvrit Seiryû à quelques pas de la reine Ylva. Son armure portait les stigmates de son précédent combat, à l'instar de son corps. Tenir debout devait lui réclamer une volonté surhumaine. Son arme ébréchée luisait d'un éclat mauvais.

- En abattant la reine, je remporte la partie. Echec et mat.

Telle une étoile filante, la lame fusa en avant.

Le prince de Blue Graad vit arriver le coup qui ne manquerait pas de lui accorder un œil enflé, sans parvenir à s'y soustraire. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu empêcher celui qui lui avait fendu la lèvre de l'atteindre, ni ceux le conduisant à embrasser le granit du sol plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il réussit malgré tout à placer quelques coups à son adversaire, cette espèce de … barrique blonde.

S'éloignant, Andrei enflamma son cosmos et généra un grand courant de particules glacées tournoyant autour de lui. Figeant définitivement les molécules d'eau, il se retrouva cerné de multiples pics de glace noire – en effet, il avait réuni la poussière et la saleté durant le processus, trouvant cette couleur plus impressionnante.

- Smuglyjkholodnyi Kop'ë ! scanda-il en sautant.

D'un mouvement de main, il en envoya une fraction tandis qu'il était encore en l'air et l'autre depuis le sol.

Le Fléau de Fafnir regarda les projectiles aux formes acérées d'un œil attentif, conscient de leur dangerosité s'ils le touchaient. Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. Son aura flamboyant, Gôrd entreprit de les pulvériser d'une salve savamment dosée. Ses poings s'agitant à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'Asgardien en fit exploser la plus grande partie dans des gerbes de vapeur froide, mais en manqua quelques unes qui assénèrent une morsure glacé à ses bras et ses jambes. L'une d'entre elles pénétra même le plastron de son armure, sans faire plus qu'égratigner sa peau au-dessous. Son attention focalisée sur l'attaque multiple, il ne vit pas la piste givrée atteignant ses pieds.

Semi accroupi, Andrei glissait sur ce chemin, un épieu dans chaque main. A proximité, il détendit ses bras, comprimés tels des ressorts, pour frapper. Pris au dépourvu, le Fléau eut toutefois le réflexe de dévier le premier ainsi que le deuxième, au prix d'une paume transpercée. Le froid commençait à engourdir sa main lorsqu'il pulvérisa le pic en refermant brusquement le poing.

Le sourire inscrit sur la face du Chevalier d'Or s'estompa quand Gôrd le saisit prestement à la gorge et le souleva. Il envoya un direct au visage, qui se retrouva bloqué par l'avant-bras cuirassé.

- Et oui, mon Armure d'Or, c'est autre chose que la carapace que tu possèdes, argua Andrei.

Il agrippa le poignet de l'Asgardien et y diffusa son froid.

Réagissant au quart de tour, le Fléau entoura son poing libre d'une importante concentration de cosmos. Son intensité en vint à faire frémir le Verseau l'espace d'un instant, juste avant qu'il doive se protéger derrière ses bras de la lourde frappe qui s'ensuivit. La puissance de l'impact l'arracha à la poigne de Gôrd et l'expulsa à plusieurs mètres, atterrissant cul par-dessus tête. En se relevant, assorti d'une nouvelle collection de bleus et de bosses, le Chevalier lança :

- Quand est-ce que tu saisiras que …

Sous son regard horrifié, il découvrit les petites fissures parcourant le gantelet de sa protection. Ces dernières progressèrent en s'élargissant, forçant quelques éclats à se détacher.

- Non, non, non ! Comment …

- Tout simplement parce que ton Amure a subi ma Auriferous Banneord. Grâce à mon pouvoir, je peux agir sur les métaux, jouant sur leurs propriétés, leurs caractéristiques. Rien n'est alors plus simple que de rendre ton Armure subitement plus fragile.

Beldin, hors d'haleine, arriva le premier. La lumière de l'_heltemotstein_ se reflétait dans ses yeux, lui inspirant un profond respect et une crainte plus abyssale encore. Si près du but, il hésita pourtant. Pléthore de récits narrait les destins de ceux s'étant adonné à cette entreprise. Et ceux à la finalité sombre étaient suffisamment nombreux pour y réfléchir à deux fois. Considérait-il sa quête comme juste ? Y croyait-il corps et âme ? Car il n'y n'aurait pas de demi-mesure possible. Malheureusement, le temps de l'introspection était révolu et seule la foi pouvait avoir encore son mot à dire.

Il tendit sa main valide dont les doigts rencontrèrent la dureté du cristal et … la forme d'une autre main. Dalgad se tenait face à lui, en miroir de sa propre position.

- Lâche cette pierre, Beldin, lui intima-t-il. Tu n'en es pas digne.

- Pas plus que toi, m'est avis.

- Aborde la question de façon honnête et reconnais que tu es ici sous un faux prétexte. Tu auras beau t'échiner à user de masques derrière lesquels dissimuler tes secrets, l'_heltemotstein_ les mettra tous à jour. Prends exemple sur moi qui admets mon ambition.

Beldin repensa aux paroles de la reine à la fin du conseil, à ses propres réponses et sonda le fond de son cœur. Les ombres autour de sa personne parurent s'épaissirent. Dalgad, de même que la souveraine avaient raison. Peut-être se leurrait-il. Seulement …

- Hier encore, tu m'aurais convaincu, dit-il en raffermissant sa prise. Aujourd'hui, je ne crains plus rien.

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent et son vis-à-vis disparut également.

- Que … ? s'étonna le _steinklok_.

Le cristal se détacha de sa gangue sans qu'il eût à produire de gros efforts. Il avait encore du mal à croire en sa réussite, quand il remarqua que la pierre contenait autre chose. On aurait dit un …

Un caillou lancé le heurta à la tempe, lui ouvrant l'arcade. De surprise, il lâcha l'_heltemotstein_ qui se brisa en touchant le sol. La plupart des fragments se trouvèrent être trop petits pour se révéler utiles. Avisant un morceau moitié moins grand que l'original, il s'en empara, tandis que Dalgad, le vrai cette fois, en ramassait un autre. Il ne sembla nullement être affecté par son contact.

- Jetez le dans le gouffre, ordonna-t-il aux deux hommes d'armes le précédant. Qu'ils y disparaissent, lui et son cristal.

Une partie du visage couverte de sang, Beldin détala aussi vite que lui permettaient ses vieilles et courtes jambes, la mort à ses trousses.

Un tintement de métal retentit au moment où l'épée de Kostya empêcha la lance de Seiryû de fendre le crâne de la reine d'Asgard. D'un mouvement souple, le chef de la garde dégagea son arme et enchaîna diverses attaques qui ne rencontrèrent guère de succès en dépit de l'état diminué de son adversaire. Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais elle était bien meilleure combattante que lui, et ce, sans qu'il lui soit nécessaire d'user de son étrange pouvoir.

Une mauvaise parade le conduisit à essuyer une profonde balafre à la cuisse, le mettant à genoux. Son épée sauta pour aller se perdre ailleurs. Kostya attendait de recevoir le coup de grâce, honteux de son échec quant à protéger sa reine, lorsqu'il avisa le pétale rose qui flottait doucement devant ses yeux. Plusieurs autres le rejoignirent, attirant finalement l'attention du Dragon d'Azur. Il y en eut bientôt une myriade, effleurant la peau de la Gardienne Céleste pour y laisser une coupure.

Au-delà de la douleur, Seiryû ressentit l'influence d'un cosmos. Elle s'écarta du tourbillon tranchant et se retrouva face à face avec un nouvel opposant dont la couleur de l'armure renvoyait à celle des pétales de fleurs de cerisier une Japonaise à peine plus jeune qu'elle, armée d'une paire de _kodachi_.

Beldin trébucha, glissa en s'écorchant sur deux ou trois mètres, mais se releva pour découvrir que ses poursuivants l'avaient rattrapé. Cependant, tout comme il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, le premier guerrier eut à peine l'occasion de s'étonner de la lame le transperçant. Son regard, déjà vitreux, s'attarda à suivre le trajet de son sang le long du métal. Le liquide s'écoulait jusqu'à la garde, puis le manche où étaient reployées de fines mains. Celles d'une femme s'avisa-t-il, alors qu'il rendait son ultime soupir.

Le _steinklok_ jeta un œil, littéralement, étonné à la reine qui venait de le sauver. Déconcerté, la jeune femme l'était tout autant. Ça, et tout un tas d'autres choses – le dégoût et la fierté n'en étant pas des moindres – s'entremêlaient pour composer les traits de son visage.

Momentanément stoppé, le second homme de main reprit son offensive. Ylva interposa le cadavre entre eux et dégagea la lame en le repoussant du bras. Gêné par cette manœuvre, il ne vit pas venir le coup qui lui perfora botte et pied. Privé d'un appui ferme, il dû se dandiner en parant les attaques furieuses de la jeune souveraine. Et force lui fut de reconnaître qu'elle savait y faire, lorsqu'il encaissa finalement l'estocade fatale.

Sortant de sa torpeur, le vieux Nain s'approcha de la reine, parcourue de légers tremblements.

- Vous allez bien, votre Majesté ? s'enquit-il, passablement inquiet.

Sa voix rocailleuse lui parvint comme au bout d'un tunnel.

- Ça … ça va, oui. Et toi, Beldin ?

- Mieux, grâce à vous.

De sa main gauche, la jeune femme décrispa un à un les doigts de la droite enroulés autour du manche de l'épée. Celle-ci tomba avec un fracas métallique. Ylva fixa d'un œil presque ahuri ses membres rougis, peinant à croire que c'était les siens. Elle inspira et expira à fond.

- La pierre-coeur ? questionna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le Nain lui présenta le cristal qu'il tenait tout contre sa poitrine, tel un nouveau-né.

- Bien …

Avant qu'elle eût pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, le mugissement d'un cor retentit. Un appel à la retraite comprit la souveraine. Son cœur s'emballa.

- Ont-ils également récupéré … ?

Le _steinklok_ coupa court à ses inquiétudes.

- Dalgad le croit. Mais ce qu'il a pris pour de l'_heltemotstein_ n'en était pas, je puis vous l'assurer.

- En ce cas, nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Je m'inquiète pour les autres.

- Ah, le signal que j'attendais, reconnut Gôrd, visiblement soulagé. Le début du duel était intéressant, mais je sentais poindre l'ennui sous peu.

Il considéra la forme agenouillée qui étreignait son bras d'un air chagrin.

- Excuse-moi mon garçon, le devoir m'appelle.

- Attends ! l'apostropha Andrei. Pareil affront ne peut rester en l'état. Pas pour un prince de Blue Graad !

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est ce Blue Graad dont tu te réclames l'héritier à tort et à travers, mais si cela peut apaiser ta frustration, sache que je ne suis pas sans posséder moi-même quelques gouttes de sang noble, bien que ma famille ait été dépouillée de ... . Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que tu prêtes une oreille attentive à mon histoire de toute manière. La logique voudrait que j'en finisse avec toi dès à présent, mais le temps me fait défaut et je ne crois pas que tu vailles la peine.

Un cosmos noir l'auréola, les ailes de sa protection se déployèrent et il se propulsa d'un bond sur une saillie rocheuse, puis sur une autre.

Seul, le Chevalier d'Or ressembla les morceaux épars du gantelet brisé de son Armure, de même que les lambeaux de sa fierté déchiquetée. Des larmes amères emplirent ses yeux marron sans pour autant couler. Il ne le permettrait pas. Péniblement, il se mit sur ses deux jambes et entreprit la création d'un nouveau pont de glace. Depuis ce point surélevé, il discerna les silhouettes des membres de son groupe et se dirigea vers eux.

Dès qu'il les eut rejoints, il constata la présence de l'inconnue aux traits asiatiques. Celle-ci était penchée au-dessus de Narya, ses mains croisées diffusant une aura rosâtre sur les blessures de l'Islandaise. Kostya finissait quant à lui d'enrouler et de nouer un morceau de tissu autour de sa cuisse.

- Qui est-ce ? lui demanda-t-il en la désignant du menton.

- Une alliée, je crois. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Ayame. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais à avoir de quelle façon la reine l'observe, elle va avoir à répondre à beaucoup de questions.

Le Verseau fit quelques pas, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui l'avait dérangé dès son arrivée.

- Où est Morgan ? Son cosmos était incroyable ! J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais …

- Il est mort ! Mort par ta faute ! clama une voix sur le point de se briser. Il s'est sacrifié parce que tu n'as pas été un tant soit peu capable de ravaler ta foutue fierté !

Un hoquet sanglant secoua la poitrine de la Selkie, la pliant en deux, tarissant instantanément le flot de ses paroles. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Toutefois, ses yeux humides, braqués sur Andrei, continuaient de l'accuser. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se révulser.

- Narya ! s'alarma Ylva.

- Elle a perdu connaissance, annonça Ayame. J'ai traité ses maux les plus légers et réussi à la stabiliser, néanmoins, il lui faut rapidement voir un guérisseur.

- Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit ! s'exclama Andrei. Je ne suis pour rien dans …

Il sentit alors le feu glacé des prunelles de la souveraine qui le couvait.

- J'entends bien faire toute la lumière sur ces accusations. Pour l'heure, le plus urgent est de sortir d'ici.

- Le tunnel s'est effondré derrière nous, rappela le chef de la garde. Par où allons-nous passé ?

- Je possède toujours les cartes, dit Beldin, seulement trouver une autre voie va prendre un certain temps.

- Si le chemin par lequel vous êtes venus est impraticable, il reste le mien. Bien que j'aie suivi le groupe de Loki, je l'ai perdu à un moment donné, aussi j'ai dû me débrouiller seule. Ce qui explique mon retard, je m'en excuse.

- Les explications attendront. Nous avons peu de temps devant nous et des créatures pourraient revenir.

Sans plus attendre, ils élaborèrent un brancard avec des lances prises auprès de cadavres et de tissus prélevés à droite et à gauche. Leur fragile chargement solidement arrimé, ils se mirent en route, Beldin en tête accompagné de la reine – lestée d'une épée cette fois – et d'Andrei, suivis par Kostya et Ayame portant l'Islandaise.

Les faibles truchements d'une pierre sur ses sœurs firent dresser soudainement l'oreille à la Japonaise. Elle compta deux, trois, puis quatre secondes, avant de finir par hausser les épaules et reprendre sa marche.

_27 janvier 1996 _

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Ouest_

L'astre sélénite, colossale figure vérolée de cratères, étendait un voile sanglant sur l'intégralité de la scène. Jusque-là empli d'un silence si lourd qu'il en devenait assourdissant, l'air fut déchiré par les échos sauvages émanant d'une mer de centaines de gueules avides. Tout en crocs noirs et aigus, celles-ci érodaient, emplissant l'espace de crissements de pierre meurtrie, les fondations de l'îlot central où reposait une étoile à l'éclat bleuté. De l'onde bondit un nageur aux nageoires doubles dont les écailles possédaient l'éclat du soleil, inondant, écrasant la fange de sa lumière.

Figé soudainement dans ses mouvements par l'action scélérate de la glace, il disparut dans un éclair aveuglant de feu blanc. Brutal. Impitoyable. Puanteur insoutenable de chair carbonisée.

Au faîte de son incandescence, le brasier infernal laissa s'échapper une comète d'argent parée de la teinte du ciel le soir venu. Traçant un sillon diaphane, le fugitif stellaire couvrit mainte distance avant d'être à nouveau rattrapé par des flammes, anéantissant toute échappatoire. Une ardeur glacée l'étreignit. Une douleur cuisante. Le néant.

Deux paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément pour laisser apparaître une paire de pupilles dilatées et folles, s'animant en tous sens, pareilles à des moineaux pris en chasse. Sa gorge sèche rendait sa respiration rauque et le sang battait à ses tempes. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être prise dans un étau dont on s'ingéniait à resserrer l'étreinte à chaque mouvement des muscles de son visage. Pleinement conscient de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir – ou subir si on le laissait libre du choix du vocabulaire – Arion sortit de son lit de camp et enchaîna quelques pas hésitants sur le plancher de la pièce qu'il occupait. Il attrapa une bouteille tout près et en lapa le fond en trois brèves gorgées. Dans l'âtre, il ne restait plus que des braises rougeoyantes, mais rien que deux ou trois bûches accompagnées d'un soufflet ne pourraient relancer. Ça, en sus d'un carreau brisé, expliquait la chute de température qu'il déduisit en observant la vapeur qui s'échappait à chacune de ses expirations.

Malmené par les bourrasques hivernales, un volet de sa chambre venait buter de temps à autre contre le rebord. La seule dans cette auberge, parmi toutes celles réquisitionnées par les officiers de l'armée. Voire l'unique au milieu des quelques bâtiments intacts dans cette petite bourgade, qui avait dû compter pas loin d'un demi millier d'âmes en des jours meilleurs.

_Si ce n'est pas jouer de malchance_, songea-t-il en ébouriffant sa crinière auburn.

Le Tibétain ne s'appesantit néanmoins pas sur le sujet pressé comme il l'était. Un étrange sentiment de fatalité pesait sur son esprit, telle une chape de plomb, depuis son réveil. Il enfila rapidement son pourpoint matelassé et chaussa ses lourdes bottes. D'un pas souple, il rejoignit l'Urne armoriée d'une face de bélier et tira sur la chaîne pour en révéler le contenu. Avec des gestes nés de l'habitude, il revêtit son Armure d'Or pièce par pièce en l'espace de quelques battements de cœur. A un niveau intrinsèque, Arion sentait l'énergie qui parcourait le métal, vibrant de pouvoir sous ses doigts. Il jeta une pelisse par-dessus le tout.

Face à la fenêtre, le jeune homme l'ouvrit, cinglé au passage par une rafale neigeuse, et bondit. Il se réceptionna sans dommages environ quatre mètres plus bas, aussi léger qu'un énième flocon s'écrasant sur la couche de poudreuse. Les têtes d'un groupe de soldats, pelotonnés devant une maigre flambée, se tournèrent vers lui, intriguées par cette entrée en scène peu commune. Arion les évita.

_La ville d'Alskögg se trouve à une bonne journée de cheval_, se souvint-il._ Par beau temps et si la bête peut supporter une allure soutenue sur une longue période._

A foulées rapides, il gagna l'enclos des chevaux. Saluant à peine le garde assigné, il récupéra un harnachement à un clou et en équipa le premier cheval qui lui parut satisfaisant, une jument à la robe alezane et aux crins clairs. La menant par la bride, il la guida hors du camp et se hissa promptement en selle lorsqu'il en atteignit la limite. Encore quelques années auparavant, il ne se serait pas attendu à apprendre l'art de la monte et passer autant d'heures juché sur un cheval. Une ébauche de sourire troubla sa mine fatiguée. Seulement, ça c'était une autre époque. Arion jeta un regard en arrière, ayant l'impression de ressentir le pouls de chaque dormeur. Il lui sembla même déceler la présence de Tristan, il en était persuadé.

D'une secousse, Arion lança sa monture au trot droit dans la tempête qui s'annonçait. Le galop ne tarderait pas à suivre.

Sa récente vision accaparait désormais toute son attention. Il allait à la rencontre de l'auteur de ces flammes. Aussi noires que la nuit et aussi froides que la mort. Et quand il lui ferait face, ce dernier devrait répondre de certains actes.

Dréagan Glif :

Glyphe Draconique

Amai Kaori :

Suave Fragrance

Stjörnu Dreitill :

Larmes Stellaires

Loch Ceò :

Brouillard Lacustre

Ibarasô :

SerresRonces

Doimhneachd nan Eigh :

Hurlement des Profondeurs

Ryû no Toge :

Epines du Dragon

Smuglyjkholodnyi Kop'ë :

Epieux de Sombreglace

Auriferous Banneord :

Malédiction Aurifère


	21. Chapter 14 : Dure Réalité - Pt1

_28 janvier 1996 _

_Norvège, Asgard, Province Ouest, Alskögg_

Un cri de douleur plus fort que les précédents parvint à couvrir le chaos de violence qui se déchaînait au-dehors de la pièce. Oreste se tenait proche d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cité, visible par-delà le fleuve, où un début d'incendie venait de se déclarer. Tête penchée, mine pensive, il contemplait des nuées de points incandescents se mêler aux cristaux de neige doucement ballottés par le vent. Son Armure d'Or était éclaboussée de sang par endroits, son front présentait quant à lui une coupure. Son casque gisait dans un coin de la chambre, ses avant-bras étaient dépouillés de leurs protections et ses doigts trituraient la petite croix de bois qui ne quittait son cou qu'en de très rares occasions. Allongée sur le lit, une forme gémissante suscita l'intérêt de son regard vert d'eau.

Sur le point de donner la vie, alors que les hérauts de la mort rôdaient à une distance encore dangereusement trop proche, Idda, la jeune épouse du jarl Gyjald, soufflait pour tenter d'évacuer les douleurs que lui infligeaient les contractions. L'Italien s'approcha de la future mère dont les mains agrippaient les montants du lit, exerçant une pression propre à les réduire en petit bois. Un voile de sueur rendait son visage luisant à la lumière du brasier ronflant dans la cheminée. Et sa chevelure, en désordre, tombait en rideau lorsqu'elle baissait la tête pour expirer rudement.

Un profond soupir chassant la tension qui l'habitait, il se prépara à épauler la sage-femme – bien que cette dernière lui lança plusieurs regards noirs en coin pour lui signifier qu'un homme n'avait pas à assister à ça. Les leçons apprises auprès de Diolon au Sanctuaire, si nécessaires à cet instant, se retrouvèrent subitement reléguées au second plan, tandis qu'il se demandait comment tout ça avait pu se produire.

Le matin même, un homme du jarl était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un corbeau messager. La missive décodée, le Chevalier avait fait part au dirigeant d'Alskögg de son départ prochain. En effet, la reine Ylva, tout juste rentrée de sa propre expédition, requérait sa présence pour soigner les blessés. Il choisit également de lui révéler que la souveraine était parvenue à sceller une alliance avec l'antique peuple Nain et que sa propre enquête ne l'avait mené nulle part. En réalité, il avait bien découvert quelque chose sur d'étranges comportements de la part de nombreux habitants ainsi que des disparitions seulement il préférait n'en rien dire et revenir avec davantage de moyens. Enfin, il avait omis de dire qu'Ylva mentionnait un mystérieux nouvel allié.

L'heure suivante, l'Italien était passé sous la grande herse et une nappe de brouillard à l'opacité effrayante l'avait happé. Seul, puisqu'il avait suggéré à Einar de séjourner encore deux ou trois jours et de prendre du bon temps. Son évidente relation avec ce prêtre d'Odin, ce Kilfgar, ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure. Ses manières étaient somme toute correctes, un sourire désarmant dévoilant régulièrement sa dentition. Il paraissait en outre nourrir une réelle affection pour Einar. Etait-ce son indévotion qui le dérangeait tant ? Le Marina lui avait raconté leur histoire commune et Oreste avait eu du mal à considérer que l'on pût réellement changer de telles convictions. Un soupir lui avait échappé. Remettre en question les croyances d'un homme ne lui ressemblait pas. Servir la déesse Athéna, tout en conservant d'une certaine façon le dogme qu'on lui avait inculqué représentait, somme toute, une contradiction similaire.

La luminosité s'était mise à décliner plus rapidement que prévu et il n'avait pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin, la faute en incombant à une véritable purée de pois qui l'avait obligé à adopter une allure réduite et prudente, le retardant d'autant. Il avait même redouté s'être égaré. Il avait peut-être erré plusieurs heures de cette manière, en espérant tout de même avoir conservé la bonne direction, lorsque son cheval avait soudainement évité un obstacle invisible à ses yeux. De surprise, il avait vidé les étriers, atterrissant sans douceur sur le sol gelé. Tournant la tête, il avait vu ce qu avait entraîné sa chute.

Un cadavre à demi dévoré, enfoui sous une mince couche de poudreuse, preuve qu'il devait être là depuis trois ou quatre jours, lui renvoyait son regard. Presque consécutivement à sa macabre découverte, il avait entendu des cris apeurés suivis de hurlements féroces. Remontant en selle, il s'était rendu au jugé vers ce qui lui avait semblé en être la source. Le brouillard jusqu'alors très dense s'était tout à coup effiloché en lambeaux. Deux surprises de taille l'avaient accueilli : la première était qu'il paraissait avoir tourné en rond puisque la cité d'Alskögg se dressait face à lui et la seconde s'était manifestée sous la forme d'un bande de Managarm pourchassant un groupe de citadins tentant désespérément de fuir la ville. En dépit des réticences clairement décelables de sa monture, l'Italien avait chevauché directement sur eux tout en enflammant son cosmos.

Parvenu à leur hauteur, il avait déclenché sa _Pioggia di Squame_ en visant les tendons de leurs pattes avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à achever les bêtes ainsi paralysées. L'unique habitant rescapé, mortellement touché, lui avait appris que la cité subissait les assauts d'une petite armée de ces créatures aux traits lupins. Accompagnant d'une prière le trépas de l'homme, Oreste s'était engagé dans la ville à fond de train en direction du château, lieu de résistance le plus probable, faisant jaillir des étincelles sous les fers de son cheval. Encore plus lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée, Alskögg avait été dépossédée de sa substance. Ici et là, le Chevalier d'Or avait trouvé des corps de tous âges, baignant dans un mélange de sang versé et de viscères répandues. Les narines dilatées par l'odeur entêtante et roulant des yeux fous, l'équidé l'aurait à nouveau jeté à terre s'il ne s'en était assuré le contrôle à l'aide d'un subtil flux énergétique.

A un tournant, il tomba sur les dépouilles de trois créatures de Loki, proprement coupées en deux. Un homme ordinaire n'aurait eu que peu de chances, face à de tels monstres donc contre plusieurs, ce résultat semblait … impossible. Il n'y reconnaissait pourtant pas la « patte » d'Einar dont les arcanes se basaient sur le froid. D'ailleurs, il n'avait perçu à aucun moment le cosmos de celui-ci, fait pour le moins inquiétant.

Proche du castel, il avait remarqué un étrange cortège s'engageant dans une rue adjacente. En un éclair, il avait reconnu l'épouse du jarl Gyjald, Idda. Se ruant à sa suite, il avait vaincu en quelques secondes ses ravisseurs, qui par chance n'étaient pas des Managarm. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. L'urgence de sa situation l'avait alors frappé de plein fouet, suppléant le danger omniprésent d'une nouvelle attaque. Filant jusqu'au château, il avait laissé un des rares gardes encore en vie prendre soin d'Idda, tandis que les autres regroupaient le maximum de rescapés et leur faisaient traverser le pont. Cette fois encore, Oreste contint l'assaut féroce des Managarm jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent momentanément battu en retraite, faute de supériorité numérique à lui opposer.

A ce moment-là, une puissante aura, pulsante d'agressivité, lui était parvenue de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle approchait. En temps normal, il aurait fait front pour continuer à protéger les réfugiés, il s'était cependant inquiété de l'état de santé d'Idda.

Il avait donc couru vers le système permettant la rotation du pont, et donné une claque sur la croupe des animaux. Avec force mugissements, ces derniers s'étaient exécutés, mettant en branle le mécanisme. Rejoignant la berge, il avait, d'un bond, gagné le tablier en mouvement et à la moitié de sa course, expédié une salve énergétique pour détruire le petit appentis une brève pensée pour les bêtes sacrifiées accompagna son geste. Le pont s'était retrouvé ainsi bloqué de biais et il avait dû sauter à nouveau pour, cette fois, percuter la surface de l'eau à une trentaine de mètres de l'autre bord. Par chance, il avait plongé en amont, aussi le fort courant ne l'avait pas trop déporté durant sa nage.

A peine ses pieds s'étaient-ils posés sur la terre ferme qu'il avait ressenti une intense explosion de haine depuis la rive opposée, signe de profond mécontentement chez le chasseur. Pour l'heure, sa proie s'était échappée.

Son attention focalisée sur la berge, il vit les créatures s'agglutiner, noircissant les abords du fleuve, comme autant de vautours prêts à se disputer un cadavre. Pourquoi les Managarm ne partaient-ils pas ? Ils ne parviendraient jamais à franchir les flots tumultueux et les tourbillons traîtres. Aurait-ce un rapport avec …

Une nouvelle plainte interrompit brusquement le fil de sa pensée.

- L'enfant ne devrait-il pas déjà être là ? demanda-t-il tout à trac.

En effet, la logique médicale aurait voulu que le bébé fût proche de sortir. Si le travail se prolongeait, les vies des deux patients seraient en danger. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un élément de réponse.

- Je … je crois que l'enfant se présente par le siège, dit la sage-femme à voix basse, les mains barbouillées de sang.

- Quoi ?

- Le bébé ne se présente pas de la bonne façon. C'est arrivé à l'une de mes cousines, elle n'a pas survécu. (Elle se releva.) Je pourrais m'échiner à son chevet, mais elle est trop faible et d'autres attendent mes soins. Je suis désolée. Puisse Frigg la prendre en pitié.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa en toute hâte.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner ! s'insurgea Oreste en tentant de la rattraper. Il ne trouva qu'un couloir désert et la résonance de bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

Rebroussant chemin, l'Italien entendit par-delà la fenêtre les hurlements des créatures redoubler d'intensité, leurs échos planant au-dessus de l'eau, tels de funestes messagers. Une fureur impatiente, bouillonnante, se devinait clairement au cœur de ces clameurs sauvages. Quelque chose avait changé. Impossible de savoir quoi, de là où il se trouvait. Peut-être leur avait-on offert une traversée sûre. Son sang se figea dans ses veines à cette idée.

Parviendrait-il à soutenir pareille offensive ? Et si un Fléau se joignait à eux, pourrait-il protéger tous ces gens, en plus de lui-même ? Ne se livrait-il pas là à une futile entreprise ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu qu'il rejoigne la reine au lieu de foncer tête baissée ? Dès qu'il avait eu connaissance des faits, il aurait dû chercher du renfort, ou à défaut, regrouper des forces plus importantes en amont et s'occuper des soldats de Loki sur un terrain de son choix. Ylva avait peut-être réellement besoin de lui, si … . Il ferma les yeux.

_Avec des mais et des si, on refait le monde, hein ?_ soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Ai-je vraiment les compétences pour être un chef et guider les autres, Athéna. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai eu à diriger que des gens entraînés, prendre des décisions pour des personnes qui avaient conscience de leurs conséquences. Je savais ce que je faisais. Ici, j'ignore si j'ai pris la bonne résolution. Je me fais l'effet d'un enfant s'essayant à choses d'adultes, à l'heure où mes camarades jouent dans la cour._

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa les prunelles enfiévrées d'Idda. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front et sa mine défaite indiquait clairement qu'elle comptait sur lui, qu'il était son unique soutien en cette heure. Son propre désespoir lui parut alors bien vite dérisoire face à celui de cette jeune femme. Oreste devait tenter de l'aider. C'était là sa décision.

Seulement, il n'avait jamais pratiqué d'accouchement en personne, encore moins lorsque celui-ci ne se déroulait pas de manière classique. Il se rappela cependant que dans un tel cas, il allait lui falloir retourner l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla face à Idda. Mais de quelle manière ? La bouche sèche, il considéra ses mains d'un œil confus, n'écoutant que le son de sa respiration. _Je n'y arriverai jamais_, pensa-t-il. Figure baissée, son regard tombant sur le petit crucifix du Père Vittorio, il se souvint alors qu'être là pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, telle était la détermination qu'il s'était jadis fixée.

Son pouvoir irradia légèrement, auréolant ses avant-bras d'un halo doré. Trempant ses paumes dans une bassine disposée non loin, il les posa de part et d'autre du ventre distendu d'Idda. Par contact, il guida le fluide aqueux à travers les couches de peau, de muscles et de graisse jusqu'à l'utérus. Paupières closes, tous ses autres sens en éveil, l'Italien se servit de ce flux pour manipuler en douceur l'enfant et réparer de menues lésions dans les parois. Pendant qu'il le plaçait dans un sens correct pour faciliter son expulsion, Oreste ressentit quelque chose d'extraordinaire la vie, dans son état le plus pur, une vie nouvelle, vibrante d'intensité, de potentialité. Le chant du commencement composait une puissante mélodie. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme sourit et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux fermés.

- Idda, je sais que vous êtes fatiguée, mais c'est le moment de tout donner ! Il faut que vous poussiez !

Avec une grimace, la future mère prit une grande inspiration, bloqua son souffle et fit jouer ses muscles abdominaux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, au cours desquelles encouragements et grognements d'efforts se succédèrent, le premier vagissement tant espéré emplit l'espace des quatre murs exigus. Oreste trancha le cordon ombilical à l'aide de son poignard, avant d'envelopper le nouveau-né dans un morceau de tissu et de le tendre à sa mère.

- Félicitations Idda, c'est un garçon, annonça-t-il avec une fierté non dissimulée face à ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Cette dernière, épuisée, adressa un sourire au Chevalier d'Or qui le lui renvoya.

- Merci, Oreste. Merci infiniment.

Fourbu psychologiquement, il referma doucement la porte, afin de laisser mère et fils faire connaissance tranquillement. Adossé au mur de pierre, dont le contact froid était si apaisant, il fixa ce qui reposait dans sa paume rougie un orbe à la douce lueur bleutée, légèrement taché de sang. Il l'avait récupéré entre les mains du bébé, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître. Incroyable et incompréhensible. Sous son crâne, les rugissements d'une tempête naquirent.

S'il s'agissait bien de l'artefact pour lequel lui et Einar étaient venus, comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans le ventre d'Idda ? Par quel moyen les séides de Loki avaient-ils eu vent de cette singularité ? Son pouls s'accéléra. Pouvaient-ils avoir provoquer ça ? De quelle façon ? Cela reviendrait à avoir un contrôle sur le flot des évènements. Une éventualité terrifiante.

- Sacrée trouvaille, dit une voix surgie de nulle part.

L'adrénaline affluant dans ses veines sous le coup de la surprise, l'Italien referma le poing et se mit en garde, son cosmos menaçant d'exploser.

- Montre-toi ! ordonna-t-il à l'inconnu.

Un pan d'ombre sembla se détacher du mur du couloir dépourvu d'éclairage.

- Du calme, fit un homme portant une armure à la teinte crépusculaire et au visage paré d'un demi masque argenté. Je ne suis pas un ennemi.

- Qui es-tu alors ? Car je ne te compte pas parmi mes alliés.

- Je me nomme Rikimaru. Je suis un Shinobi Lunaire au service du dieu japonais de la Lune, Tsukuyomi.

Le silence du Chevalier des Poissons, toujours sur le qui-vive, constituait une invitation à poursuivre la discussion. Le Japonais entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, ou presque. Le fait que leur seigneur lui avait demandé de surveiller les agissements de son divin frère, tout en menant son enquête dans l'ombre, ce qu'il avait appris sur leurs ennemis communs et leurs besoins.

L'énergie d'Oreste enfla encore, cependant, elle demeurait muselée par une parfaite volonté.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'être dévoilé plus tôt ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Le regard du Shinobi ne cilla pas. Les mots n'eurent aucun mal à sortir.

- C'était les ordres de mon seigneur. Je ne devais pas entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit. Seulement observer et découvrir la raison pour laquelle Susanoo cherche à obtenir ces artefacts. Ensuite j'aurais avisé. (Il marqua une courte pause.) Honnêtement, je crois que mon maître est de toute façon trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Etant donné qu'il s'agit de son frère cadet, il a pris ça de manière très personnelle.

- Je présume que si tu t'es montré, c'est dans un but précis.

- Vu la situation actuelle, j'ai simplement pris le libre parti d'intervenir, afin que cet orbe ne tombe entre les mains des Gardiens Célestes.

Un « est-ce tout ? » silencieux, parut flotter entre eux.

- Cela ne …

L'Italien perçut une explosion de cosmos, probablement depuis la berge. Celui de Einar. Il se précipita dans la pièce mitoyenne à celle où se reposait Idda et regarda par la fenêtre au bout du couloir. A cette distance, il ne distingua rien de précis, cependant, il vit nettement l'eau du fleuve être en train de geler petit à petit. Les clameurs précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire et il saisit enfin leur origine. Bientôt la gangue de glace relierait la rive au pont et elle ne s'arrêterait certainement pas là. D'ici à quelques minutes, les troupes de Loki pourraient prendre d'assaut le castel.

- Pour quelle raison Einar aurait-il …, laissa échapper Oreste.

Une trahison ? Cela semblait impensable, mais cette hypothèse état la seule qui pût expliquer ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

- Je crains qu'il ne faille nous préparer à livrer bataille.

- Es-tu capable d'emmener la mère et l'enfant loin d'ici ? répliqua à brûle-pourpoint le Chevalier d'Or.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la situation présente ? s'étonna Rikimaru.

- Sous peu, une horde de Managarm va débarquer ici. Ils seront accompagnés par un Fléau ainsi que, très probablement, un Marina. Et tu l'as toi-même dit, ils ne doivent pas s'emparer de l'orbe. Tu vas donc partir avec, puisque tu sembles si doué pour disparaître.

La glace s'étendait déjà presque jusqu'au pont.

- Je vais couvrir ta fuite.

- Présenté de cette manière, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir. Si nous partons maintenant, je peux encore …

- Non, je ne peux t'accompagner.

- J'aurais cru un Chevalier d'Or davantage sensé. Tu es le meneur de ton groupe. Tu maintiens sa cohésion. Un leader ne peut pas choisir de disparaître de cette façon.

- Je me suis fait une réflexion similaire il y a peu. Et j'ai compris qu'un bon chef se reconnaissait dans sa capacité à prendre des décisions et à les assumer. Bien sûr, il y a également le fait que je ne puisse pas abandonner ces gens. Je dois les protéger. (Il tourna des yeux pleins de pitié vers le Shinobi Lunaire.) A demeurer dans l'ombre, loin de tout, tu n'as pas développé l'empathie essentielle pour comprendre les gens et leurs besoins. Tu es sourd aux émotions, néanmoins, tu n'es plus obligé de te cacher désormais. Je te charge de sauver ces deux vies et de transmettre cet artefact, ainsi que tout ce que tu sais, à la reine Ylva et à mes amis.

Oreste croisa le regard de son interlocuteur et crut y discerner, quoi ? De l'admiration, oui. Et un soupçon de froide colère aussi.

- Comment sais-tu que tu peux me faire confiance ? lui demanda finalement le Shinobi Lunaire, davantage pour la forme, il le devinait.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Très bien, admit-il. Concernant ta requête, je ne possède malheureusement pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour cacher autant de personnes. Je ne pourrais prendre que l'enfant.

A cette annonce, l'Italien relâcha un profond soupir.

- Je vais aller parler à Idda.

Regagnant la chambre d'Idda, l'Italien s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit. En quelques phrases, il lui exposa la situation. La mine réjouie de la jeune femme tout juste devenue mère se décomposa.

- A vous deux, vous pourriez nous emmener, n'est-ce pas, le supplia-t-elle. Votre devoir doit-il prévaloir avant tout ?

- Et qu'en est-il de ceux qui se sont réfugiés ici, Idda ? Dois-je les abandonner à leur triste sort ? (Il ferma les yeux.) Vous avez raison, mon devoir envers la reine, ma déesse, ce monde passe avant vous. (Il prit délicatement l'une de ses mains.) Néanmoins, mon rôle est aussi de protéger les faibles et les innocents, de combattre le mal, et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il réenfila ses protections d'avant-bras, enfonça son casque sur sa tête et sortit de la pièce.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, demeurée ouverte, se tenait Rikimaru. Son masque ne cachait plus son visage et Idda y aperçut la cicatrice oblique qui lui barrait la face. Ses yeux se rivèrent aux siens, alors qu'elle lui tendait son enfant.

- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que je trouverai le moyen de vous le faire payer. Même morte.

Ces mots étaient pleins d'une détermination sans faille.

- Je vous fais le serment de le protéger à n'importe quel prix.

Le bébé emmailloté se retrouva en travers de sa poitrine, tenu par des draps passés en bandoulière. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Sa mère le regarda encore une poignée de secondes, puis se détourna, sachant que sa résolution risquait de faiblir.

Le Shinobi Lunaire rejoignit Oreste près de l'escalier menant aux remparts.

- Je suis désolé.

Le Chevalier d'Or le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Je n'avais qu'une vague idée de ce que manigançait Loki ici, avoua le Japonais. Juste qu'il comptait obtenir un artefact de la part du jarl. Les informations me manquaient à ce sujet.

- Cet enfant est celui du jarl, mais honnêtement je ne vois pas en quoi ça compte.

Tout à son honneur, il n'accabla pas Rikimaru de questions quant à la source de ses renseignements, ce dont ce dernier lui fut gré.

- La situation n'aurait pas dû déraper autant, reconnut ce dernier. J'ai cependant été pris de court en apprenant tardivement ton départ. Pressentant que ton absence pousserait les ennemis à se révéler, j'ai voulu prendre les devants et agir. Malheureusement, les combats qui ont éclaté un peu partout m'ont retenu à l'autre bout de la ville. Tu venais de secourir cette jeune femme lorsque je t'ai aperçu. Cantonné à mon rôle d'observateur, j'ai alors cru bon de laisser œuvrer un serviteur d'Athéna. (Il serra les dents.) J'aurais pu … j'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt.

- Tu as trop tardé, c'est vrai, mais peut-être que sans ton intuition ainsi que les ennemis que tu as défaits, les personnes qui se sont échappées n'auraient pas pu me prévenir, relativisa Oreste. Ce qui signifie que je n'aurais pas pu sauver cet enfant, ni sa mère. Peut-être commences-tu à entrevoir ce dont je parlais, Rikimaru.

Les secondes s'étiraient lentement, longuement, sans qu'aucun n'ajoute quelque chose.

- Va, dit finalement le Chevalier des Poissons.

Rikimaru le salua une ultime fois et se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres, disparaissant à la vue du gardien du Douzième Temple.

Celui-ci gravit les marches pour atteindre le chemin de ronde. Une bise froide laissa courir ses doigts sur sa joue. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel arborait sa mante crépusculaire encore à mi-chemin entre un bleu profond et un noir d'encre. Les Managarm, meute sauvage constituée d'une centaine de bêtes, s'étiraient sur toute la longueur du passage nouvellement créé. De leur pesante course, malgré la distance, il endurait chaque tremblement lors de leurs prises d'appui. Le vent guida leur odeur musquée jusqu'aux narines de l'Italien.

Etrangement, il ne ressentait pas cette espèce de calme intérieur dont il avait tant entendu parler, celui remplissant l'entièreté d'un être à l'approche de la mort. Celui qui faisait que l'on acceptait son sort. Non, rien de cela. Résolu, il l'était. Mais davantage à tout tenter pour survivre et sauver ces gens. Mourir en martyr ne l'intéressait guère.

Son cosmos doré enfla, atteignant graduellement une intensité propre à alourdir l'atmosphère, faire vibrer la pierre et le bois sous ses pieds et déclencher d'irrépressibles fourmillements dans ses membres. Sur ses avant-bras se dessinèrent les contours de petites écailles aux formes acérées, dards prêts à filer. Les Managarm, sensibles, grondèrent de défi en réponse.

Lorsque les premiers, bousculant dans leur hâte leurs prédécesseurs, parvinrent à proximité des portes, closes et barricadées, pour se jeter contre, Oreste croisa les bras et les déplia d'un geste rapide, les faisant claquer dans les airs tels des fouets.

- _Pioggia di Squame_ !

Les projectiles, échardes nimbées de lumière, trouvèrent leurs cibles, leur infligeant autant de dommages à travers peau et chair, que lorsqu'ils s'égaraient au sol. Certaines créatures se retrouvèrent écrasées museau contre terre tandis que d'autres, leur élan brisé, parcouraient encore maints mètres en roulant sur elles-mêmes, masses rompues de muscles et de fourrures. Douze, quinze, peut-être vingt furent stoppées de cette manière, réduites à pousser de pitoyables geignements, claquant futilement des mâchoires, comme si elles pouvaient mordre l'objet de leurs tourments.

A peine amputé par ces négligeables pertes, le reste de la horde se rua en un puissant mouvement de flux contre les battants, avec une sauvagerie exacerbée. Vacillant sur leurs gonds, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, leur résistance s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure que crocs et griffes leur arrachaient d'audibles craquements. Oreste renforça son aura, avant de basculer dans le vide, tournoyant pour se réceptionner dans la cour du château, sept mètres plus bas, face à un déferlement de violence lorsque les Managarm enfoncèrent les portes. L'Italien projeta aussitôt une salve supplémentaire dans leur direction, terrassant derechef plusieurs bêtes et observa les suivantes se précipiter dans la brèche.

Fort de l'énergie s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans ses veines, il fusa littéralement en avant, se portant à leur rencontre. L'écoulement du temps suspendit son cours, alors que le Chevalier des Poissons augmentait sa vitesse de déplacement, pour la perception de laquelle même les sens suraiguisés des Managarm ne leur étaient d'aucun secours. Dans chacune de ses paumes, le jeune homme aggloméra les particules d'eau en suspension, engendrant deux grandes sphères aqueuses. Interrompant brusquement sa course, il ramena d'un coup, d'un seul, ses bras devant lui.

- _Frangente _!

Pareille à la colossale gerbe d'eau issue de vagues percutant des brisants, l'arcane heurta la colonne ennemie dans un fracas assourdissant. Les créatures ployèrent sous la force du courant qui emprisonna d'abord leur souffle dans leurs poumons, les conduisant au bord de l'asphyxie, puis les repoussa jusqu'à être disloquées par l'intense pression. Celles situées plus en retrait connurent un sort moins funeste, néanmoins l'attaque les laissa sonnées, chancelantes ou avec des membres cassés. Une fine bruine s'installa.

Des vivats saluèrent sa prouesse sitôt le calme revenu. Sur les remparts, Oreste aperçut quatre ou cinq gardes près de la barbacane, agitant leurs mains à son encontre. Dans son dos, il découvrit également une poignée de spectateurs le fixant de leurs yeux ronds, tour à tour émerveillés et effrayés.

- Restez cachés ! leur hurla-t-il.

Les échos de son avertissement retombaient tout juste quand il entendit des grondements, le son de la pierre qui s'effrite face aux griffes qui y laissent leurs marques et les hurlements de proies mises à mort.

Levant la tête, l'Italien sentit des gouttes chaudes tomber sur sa joue et son front. D'instinct, il recula afin d'éviter la chute d'un corps. Eventré, le malheureux souffrait de la perte d'une moitié de sa tête : il ne subsistait au-dessus du nez qu'un amas d'os, de cervelle et de chair en bouillie. De lourdes formes à l'aspect lupin ne tardèrent pas à suivre le même chemin, s'égayant en tous sens dans la cour. Sur le point de s'interposer, Oreste se figea en détectant la véloce approche du propriétaire du cosmos haineux. Faisant volte-face, le jeune homme eut tout juste l'occasion de parer le coup qui le propulsa contre les rudes fortifications. Quelques lézardes aux murs et des fissures similaires aux côtes du Chevalier découlèrent du choc. Un mince filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres, il se redressa, attentif à l'éventuelle poursuite de l'assaut.

Son agresseur le toisait stoïquement. Il s'agissait d'une femme à peine plus âgée que lui, dont les longs cheveux bruns cascadaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules jusque sur sa poitrine. Sous ses paupières maquillées de rouge, plongeaient des lignes écarlates. De teinte cendreuse, son armure enveloppait ses courbes graciles, les protégeant tout en les révélant cependant suffisamment pour demeurer suggestives. Des jambières aux formes disparates revêtaient ses membres jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Une jupe rapiécée de cuir sombre et de maille enserrait sa taille par-dessus laquelle se bouclait un ceinturon d'où pendaient des pseudo-lames aux formes acérées. Un unique gantelet remontant jusqu'à son coude enveloppait son avant-bras droit, tandis que le gauche était sanglé jusqu'à l'épaule. Un bustier souligné d'un croissant de lune descendant un peu en-dessous des côtes bardait sa poitrine. Enfin, les protège-joues de son masque rappelaient une gueule animale squelettique fendue par le milieu.

- Cette fois, grinça-t-elle, tu ne m'échapperas pas. A moi, le Fléau de Hati.

Elle bondit, exhibant sur ses traits sa terrible volonté belliqueuse d'en venir au corps à corps.

Ayant été entraîné par un maître dont la spécialité tenait au combat à distance, nul n'aurait pu croire que l'Italien avait de grandes chances si son adversaire en venait au contact. Seulement, Oreste, depuis son séjour à Asgard, avait partagé les séances d'entraînement de Raul, Tristan et même Nikolaï, élargissant dès lors ses domaines de compétences.

Il évita le coup du Fléau d'une torsion du bassin, et bloqua assez aisément le poing et le coude qui suivirent. Attrapant d'un geste vif le bras non ramené en garde, il le tordit et tourna sur lui-même, entraînant son ennemie dans sa ronde. Brutalement, Oreste la relâcha. Déséquilibrée, la jeune femme trébucha, mais se releva bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit les projectiles lancés par le Chevalier fondre sur elle. Deux l'atteignirent à l'épaule droite, passant outre son armure. Un cri de douleur resta coincé dans sa gorge, réduit à l'état de simple grondement, tandis qu'un liquide carmin coulait le long de son bras.

- Pas mal, souffla-t-elle.

Son cosmos s'intensifia, le métal de sa protection donnant l'illusion de refléter des braises soudain ranimées et elle courut vers lui. Surpris par ses changements abrupts de trajectoire et de vitesse, Oreste encaissa l'uppercut qu'elle lui envoya. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent brièvement, entaillant l'intérieur de ses joues, un goût métallique emplissant sa bouche. Le Fléau n'en resta cependant pas là, poussant son avantage en y ajoutant une volée de coups supplémentaires, toujours plus rapides, plus frénétiques. Lorsqu'elle tenta de lui enfoncer son genou dans l'abdomen, l'Italien para et ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa paume, fumante. Profitant de son attention détournée, elle lui asséna un coup de tête, enchaîné d'un puissant crochet plongeant semblable à coup de marteau qu'elle paracheva par un pied alourdi par son cosmos en plein dans ses côtes flottantes déjà fragilisées.

Le Chevalier des Poissons en eut le souffle coupé sous l'impact et se retrouva projeté sur plusieurs mètres, juste entre les pattes d'un trio de Managarm. Crachant des glaires sanglantes, il aperçut les membres épars d'une victime, puis l'éclat menaçant de crocs dégouttant de bave et le chant lugubre de ceux passant de vie à trépas. A ce moment-là, le jeune homme réalisa, la peur au ventre, qu'il n'y avait sans doute plus rien à sauver. Uniquement confronté aux bêtes, l'espoir aurait pu continuer à brûler. Mais c'était sans répit que le Fléau s'en prenait à lui, étouffant toutes tentatives. Il aurait dû le savoir.

D'une roulade, il se dégagea du guêpier au milieu duquel il se trouvait. Se plier à cette réalité ne lui convenait pas, puisque cela signifiait qu'il avait menti. Et il allait prouver qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour rien, que sa décision avait été la bonne, que tout ça n'était pas que du vent.

Une première créature fonça sur lui, le contraignant à mettre son avant-bras gauche en gage pour sauver son cou. L'étreinte des mâchoires était terrifiante, au point que l'Armure des Poissons accusait la morsure en émettant de sinistres crissements. Sans pour autant parvenir à la traverser, les dents y laisseraient des marques et le membre en son sein allait finir broyer. Oreste abattit son poing libre à deux reprises sur le crâne de la bête, sans succès. Son cosmos explosa pour lancer son arcane à l'intérieur de la gueule du Managarm dont la tête vola en éclats. Esquilles d'os, fragments spongieux et humeurs rougeâtres composèrent un tableau macabre sur la toile vierge qu'était le sol recouvert par les flocons blancs. Les secondes s'égrenaient et il devait déjà accueillir le duo de survivants. Son aura dorée flamboya en réponse à son besoin croissant de pouvoir. Les molécules d'eau répondirent à son appel, convergeant vers ses poignets, pour former deux longs rubans aqueux à l'aspect aussi lisse que la surface sans rides d'un lac.

- _Catene_ _Polimorfe _!

D'une torsion, l'Italien en expédia un directement au travers de la cage thoracique du premier, lui fendant le cœur, et enroula le second autour du cou de l'autre. Devinant que le Fléau de Hati ne resterait guère plus longtemps sans s'en mêler, il décida de se servir de son prisonnier à la manière d'un projectile. L'ensemble des muscles de son buste ployant sous l'effort, le Chevalier d'Or lança le Managarm. Comme prévu, la jeune femme stoppa net son approche et ancra ses pieds pour maximiser ses appuis. D'un revers du bras, renforcé par son cosmos, elle écarta la créature de son chemin à l'instar d'un vulgaire moucheron. Malheureusement, un corps aussi massif en dissimulait aisément un autre plus petit. Parvenant presque au contact, Oreste déclencha son arcane :

- _Frangente_ ! _Tre Sorelle_ !

La déflagration toucha sa cible. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. L'écrasant, la malmenant au sein d'une vague de pouvoir brut encore plus intense que la précédente. Cela ne dura que le temps de moucher une bougie, jusqu'à ce que l'arcane eût atteint son apogée et éclate telle une bulle instable. Etrangement, au milieu des gouttes retombant en pluie, un nuage de vapeur apparut face à l'Italien, esseulé. Ses sourcils froncés adoptèrent une forme arquée au moment où un bras jaillit de la fumée pour tenter de saisir son visage. In extremis, il parvint à l'intercepter. Au toucher, l'Italien constata que sa peau était à vif là où ses propres doigts s'attardèrent. Un vent chaud le gifla, asséchant instantanément son épiderme.

- On dirait que tu as découvert mon petit secret, dit une voix s'extirpant de la brume.

Le Fléau se tenait devant lui, intact. Ou presque. Si ce n'était les petites fissures parcourant son armure comme autant de minces rivières, et les vagues meurtrissures marquant son corps, elle en était ressortie quasiment indemne.

- Ma technique _Blodig Ild_ rend mon corps toujours plus ardent à mesure que ma haine pour mon adversaire s'accroît. (Elle esquissa un sourire.) Ne dit-on pas être consumé par la haine ?

Son aura gagna en intensité aussi bien qu'en proportions, devenant plus "épaisse". Le sentiment de brûlure augmenta en conséquence.

- Tout ce qui me touche à des chances de finir carbonisé, précisa-t-elle lascivement. Et tu ne dérogeras pas à cette règle.

Se tenir à côté de cette jeune femme revenait à côtoyer une fournaise. Une énorme fournaise, presque un soleil miniature. La sueur perlant aux tempes de l'Italien n'avait pas le temps de parvenir jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire avant de sécher. En dépit de la protection fournie par son Armure d'Or, Oreste sentit son corps tout entier le démanger, l'échauffer. D'ici moins de cinq minutes, il cuirait littéralement à l'intérieur. Et la retirer pour éviter ça reviendrait au suicide. Cet arcane était redoutable en combinant attaque et défense, réduisant d'autant son champ d'action.

Du plat du pied, il repoussa avec force le Fléau de Hati, avant de bondir en retrait tout en relançant ses _Catene Polimorfe_. Densifiant la structure de ses rubans grâce à son cosmos, il en effila la pointe à la manière d'une tête de flèche. Parfaitement fluides, leurs mouvements évoquaient les déplacements vifs et ultra coordonnés de bancs de poissons.

Le Fléau bloquait les assauts sans peine, se contenant de légères parades, les regardant se heurter à son bouclier ou creuser de fines failles dans les pavés autour d'elle. L'une des lanières se trouva dotée de multiples extrémités pour continuer l'offensive, tandis que l'autre plongeait sous terre pour en déloger les pavés qui s'envolèrent en direction de la jeune femme sous une impulsion amorcée par l'Italien. Ses tentatives échouèrent l'une après l'autre, aiguillonnant le sentiment d'urgence à en finir au plus vite qui l'oppressait.

Son cosmos s'amplifia encore, s'exaltant en puissance et en éclat. Il s'approcha avec toute la vélocité dont il se savait capable et remodela la forme des rubans, pour en faire des pointes semblables à des rostres, son imagination s'emballant au rythme des pulsations de son énergie. Ses estocades n'y purent rien, de même que ses tailles lorsqu'ils adoptèrent l'allure d'ailerons soudés à ses avant-bras. Tout autre ennemi aurait été réduit en pièces, toutefois le Fléau n'avait qu'à les effleurer pour en amoindrir l'impact, corrompant jusqu'à l'opiniâtreté du Chevalier. Capturant subitement ses poings dans un étau infernal, elle lui administra un premier coup de pied, brisant des os, puis un second qui fissura son plastron fumant. Un dernier autrement plus puissant l'expédia vers le haut, l'envoyant s'écraser sur les remparts.

Allongé sur le dos, il toussa en se mettant à quatre pattes, du sang entachant ses mains. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard écarlate de la jeune femme dont l'armure arborait à présent une coloration blanche, tel un morceau de métal porté à incandescence. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle comptait en finir.

- _Avsky av _Eskplosjon ! scanda-t-elle.

Une formidable quantité de cosmos, probablement emmagasinée à l'intérieur de son corps depuis un moment, se retrouva libérée provoquant une énorme détonation. Oreste fut balayé par-delà le chemin de ronde par l'onde de choc, et tomba vers la forêt au milieu d'une nuée incandescente.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Idda observa le mur dont une partie manquait désormais à l'appel, comme emporté par un gigantesque coup de cuillère, et frissonna en portant une main à sa bouche.

Elle perçut un bruit dans son dos et se retourna, alors qu'on la saisissait à la gorge.

- Vous ? parvint-elle à croasser.

Haletante, vidée, le séide de Loki vit son aura refluer, l'exposant à l'ultime soubresaut de l'Italien dont un ruban transperça l'épaule blessée, suspendant sa chute. La jeune femme résista à la traction un bref laps de temps, mais finit par suivre le Chevalier, dix mètres plus bas. Un cri de souffrance accompagna l'impact de son plongeon forcé, une mauvaise réception entraînant une fracture ouverte de son avant-bras gauche. Ses yeux reflétèrent instantanément la dureté du silex et scrutèrent la zone à la recherche de la cible de sa colère. Elle la trouva en train de se mettre péniblement à genoux. Décidément, le Chevalier ne manquait pas de ressources.

Oreste avait perdu son casque, la partie droite de son Armure d'Or – incluant épaulière et gantelet – avait été arrachée et de nombreuses fissures parcouraient celle-ci. Du sang suintait d'une plaie au front, une parmi tant d'autres, et des brûlures marquaient sa chair. Par chance, ces dernières demeuraient relativement bénignes, eût égard à sa présence d'esprit de dresser un semblant de mur aquatique au moment du heurt. Sans cela, il serait probablement mort.

A grandes enjambées rageuses, le Fléau de Hati le rejoignit.

- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as survécu, mais tu vas payer pour ça, lui susurra-t-elle en exhibant l'os saillant de son bras blessé.

L'Italien sentit une main empoigner un côté de son visage et le serrer. Une brûlante torture s'appropria la moitié gauche de son crâne, comme si on lui collait un tison ardent contre la peau. Une vapeur grasse s'éleva. Son épiderme se cloqua très vite, ses cheveux s'enflammèrent en partie et de sa gorge se déversa un cri inhumain, véritable ode à la douleur. Il se cambra, trembla, gigota.

Toute à sa mise à mort, la jeune femme remarqua à peine la main qu'il posa sur son abdomen. En revanche, elle perçut clairement l'émanation de cosmos sur le point de se déchaîner.

- Onde Disturbate.

La décharge se répandit dans le corps tout entier du séide de Loki. Au début, rien ne se produisit. Puis subitement, elle vomit du sang liquide qui ruissela également depuis ses oreilles, ses yeux et ses narines. Ses jambes refusèrent de la soutenir plus longtemps et se dérobèrent sous elle.

- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Oreste déglutit, un filet de bave collé à son menton, luttant contre le calvaire que lui infligeait ses blessures pour parler.

- J'ai envoyé une onde de cosmos … se répandre dans l'ensemble de ton organisme via l'eau présente à l'intérieur, endommageant tes organes. Néanmoins, l'intensité était insuffisante, sans quoi tu ne serais plus en vie. (Il se remit péniblement debout.) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, contrairement à toi, je sais faire preuve de compassion.

Le Chevalier des Poissons s'apprêtait à l'achever lorsqu'il ressentit un autre cosmos sur les remparts. Face à ce qu'il y découvrit, un unique mot franchit ses lèvres desséchées.

- Idda …

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, un cavalier était sur le point de tuer sa monture. Pressé par un sentiment de danger imminent, il avait encore augmenté l'allure et maintenant la pauvre bête en payait le prix. Agacé, il se focalisa sur le dégagement d'énergie ressenti plus tôt et disparut purement et simplement du dos de l'animal. Libéré de son tourmenteur, ce dernier s'effondra, les flancs trempés de sueur et la respiration sifflante. Ereinté, mais vivant.

Depuis sa selle, Rikimaru se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et piqua des deux pour accélérer. A dire vrai, il aurait préféré user de son pouvoir, seulement, l'enfant qu'il gardait contre lui n'aurait guère eu de chance de résister aux brusques accélérations enfourcher un cheval avait représenté le meilleur compromis entre sûreté et rapidité.

Inopinément, l'équidé se cabra en poussant un hennissement de peur, lorsqu'un mur de flammes apparut devant lui. Surpris par son comportement, son cavalier eut toutes les peines du monde à le calmer.

- On dirait que j'ai manqué la fête, dit une silhouette tapie au cœur du brasier.

Bien que son visage demeurât dissimulé au gré des ondulations du feu, le Shinobi Lunaire n'eut aucune peine à en identifier le propriétaire grâce à son timbre et à la couleur fuligineuse de la barrière ardente. Suzaku, l'Oiseau Vermillon du Sud se tenait face à lui.

_Que fait-il ici ?_ s'interrogea le Japonais.

Toujours tendue et nerveuse, sa monture ne demandait qu'à s'écarter de l'enfer. Le regard argenté du jeune homme glissa sur le petit être plaqué contre sa poitrine, noyé au milieu d'un monceau de fourrures. La mort l'attendait à coup sûr si le jeune homme engageait les hostilités. Faisant volter son cheval d'un mouvement de bride, Rikimaru le lança au triple galop à travers les bois.

Des flammèches noires vinrent presque s'enrouler aussitôt autour des pattes de l'animal qui hennit autant de douleur que de terreur. En quelques instants, elles remontèrent le long de ses jarrets, consumant toute matière sur leur passage. Sans prévenir, l'équidé s'écroula dans un nuage de poudreuse, tandis que son cavalier bondissait de la selle. A deux pas de distance, il observa le mal noir recouvrir et grignoter son infortunée monture. Une légère brise apporta à Rikimaru une insoutenable odeur de viande brûlée. La vision de ce macabre spectacle le ramena plusieurs années en arrière, lorsqu'il en avait constaté les effets pour la première fois. Et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait n'avait pas faibli.

Le crissement de pas dans la neige le fit se retourner.

- Hé là, hé là, c'est terriblement grossier de s'enfuir comme ça, lâcha Suzaku, son épée posée sur l'épaule. (La surprise amena un sourire sur ses traits blafards, accentuant les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.) Je reconnais ce bleu profond. Tu es le gamin de l'autre fois. Tu as l'air en forme et ton regard … hum, oui, l'ombre que j'y vois me plaît énormément.

La perversité contenue dans cette dernière réplique hérissa Rikimaru, alors que lui revenait en mémoire les précédents propos du Gardien Céleste : « la rage anime chacun de tes coups » « tu prends plaisir à te battre » « tu me ressembles ».

Des rires fantomatiques naquirent un peu partout, quand bien même les lèvres de son détracteur étaient demeurées scellées.

- On ne peut pas dire que ces Fléaux soient mauvais, enchaîna l'Oiseau Vermillon en coulant un regard en direction de la ville d'Alskögg, mais leur efficacité laisse à désirer puisque tu te retrouves ici.

_Ces ?_ nota mentalement le Shinobi Lunaire. Il avait cru que le Chevalier des Poissons n'aurait à affronter qu'un seul adversaire. Cependant, ses chances de s'en sortir contre deux, voire plus étaient quasi-inexistantes. Et cette explosion d'énergie survenue un peu plus tôt n'était pas pour le détromper.

Suzaku se mit à glousser.

- Enfin. Ça tombe bien. Je me demandais quand est-ce que nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau.

Il réalisa quelques moulinets, avant de pointer son arme sur le Japonais.

- Débarrasse-toi de ce poids mort, ajouta-il en indiquant le bébé. Je te veux pour moi seul et au mieux de tes capacités … tu t'es amélioré au moins, j'espère. Oui, oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu es définitivement différent. Allez, ne te fais pas prier, je suis persuadé que tu en as autant envie que moi.

Effectivement, sans qu'il en eût vraiment conscience, sa main s'était retrouvée à effleurer la poignée du sabre dépassant de son épaule droite. Sitôt qu'il l'eût remarqué, il la baissa. La présence de Suzaku engendrait un étrange sentiment chez lui. Une forme de fureur bouillonnante nichée au creux de son estomac, une boule de rage ayant de plus en plus de substance. Il aimerait tellement lacérer ce monstre !

Les yeux fauves du Gardien Céleste s'étrécirent. Il bondit soudainement en faisant décrire un arc de cercle mortel à sa lame. Rikimaru para en catastrophe en dégainant promptement. Le chant du fracas des armes, dont les puissantes vibrations ébranlaient jusqu'aux tréfonds des deux combattants, se mit à résonner dans la forêt. Tailles, feintes et estocs multiples se succédaient à un rythme effréné. Du moins, aux yeux de simples spectateurs. Pour des observateurs plus avertis, le duel n'aurait semblé guère plus rapide que ça, et Suzaku ne s'y trompait pas.

- Ce mioche va finir par me gâcher mon plaisir !

Le souffle de la lame passa à un cheveu du ventre de Rikimaru – et de son précieux protégé –, le forçant à reculer d'un pas. Suzaku amorçait tout juste un revers lorsque l'épaule du jeune homme le cogna en pleine poitrine. Au moment du heurt, ce dernier sentit la courte pointe ornant le pommeau de l'épée adverse passé outre la jointure entre l'épaulière et le plastron, pour s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Tirant profit de la posture déséquilibrée du Gardien Céleste, le Shinobi poussa son avantage et enchaîna avec un coup de pied afin de le repousser sur plusieurs mètres.

Sitôt que son attaque eut porté, il tourna les talons et courut se perdre dans la forêt.

Zigzaguant entre arbres, souches et troncs couchés, Rikimaru perçut clairement les bruits de poursuite. Un peu à sa droite, il avisa un groupe de conifères dont la disposition servirait ses desseins. Il enflamma son cosmos, le diffusant de la garde à la pointe de son sabre, barbouillé par le sang coulant de sa blessure.

- Gessetsu !

A chaque arabesque de sa lame, de multiples croissants bleu vif voltigèrent vers les géants sylvestres. Rikimaru dépassa ses cibles en trombe et, d'un mouvement tournoyant, en projeta trois supplémentaires sur son poursuivant. Le premier parvint à laisser une balafre sur son biceps. Les autres n'eurent pas autant de succès.

L'espace d'un court instant, Suzaku perçut un bruissement d'aiguilles et de sinistres craquements autour de lui, puis des arbres s'abattirent sur lui, l'ensevelissant.

Sans prendre le temps de se risquer à jeter un coup d'œil, Rikimaru se plaqua contre un tronc en partie creux et utilisa un autre arcane :

- Shingetsu no Yami.

L'aura qui l'entourait, oscillant entre le bleu et le noir, s'assombrit pour devenir un véritable pan de ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'enveloppa, devenant partir intégrante de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la forêt.

Sa technique venait d'atteindre son apogée lorsque des ondes de pouvoir firent vibrer ses perceptions. Le tombeau de bois explosa dans un jaillissement de flammes noires et d'échardes d'où Suzaku émergea. Comme le Shinobi Lunaire s'y était attendu, celui-ci ne souffrait guère plus que de quelques bosses et égratignures. Toutefois, le principal objectif de sa manœuvre avait été de le ralentir. Le reste n'était que du bonus. Se rencognant dans son abri camouflé, il vit la tête du Gardien Céleste pivoter de droite à gauche, telle celle d'un oiseau de proie.

- Allons, allons, un peu de sérieux, lâcha-t-il après une énième observation infructueuse. Te cacher ? J'admets que cela ajoute un peu de piquant à la situation, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que cela soit à ton goût. Ne préférerais-tu pas te confronter à moi ? Je perçois d'ici les effluves de ton pouvoir prêt à se déchaîner.

Derrière son voile d'ombres tissées, Rikimaru retenait sa respiration. Il leva son sabre à hauteur de son épaule blessée, malgré les élancements dont elle le gratifiait, et dirigea une pointe assassine sur le dos du Gardien Céleste. Une réelle opportunité s'offrait à lui. Néanmoins, il lui faudrait certainement sacrifier l'enfant qu'il portait pour cela. Dans le cas contraire, il ne pourrait pas déployer suffisamment de puissance. Ce qui aboutirait à un combat à l'issue incertaine.

- Ah, le plaisir que j'ai eu à voir voler la jolie tête blonde de cette prêtresse à l'époque. Te rappelles-tu les magnifiques volutes que le sang qui s'en échappait dessinait dans les airs ?

Les yeux fauves scrutaient chaque recoin de la zone.

- Es-tu … là !? clama Suzaku en libérant une gerbe de feu sur un groupe d'arbres tout proches.

Les troncs éclatèrent sous l'effet de la chaleur, arrosant le tapis neigeux d'une sève brûlante, faisant s'élever des fumerolles. A trois mètres près, il aurait fait mouche. Le Shinobi Lunaire préféra se couler au coeur d'une autre ombre, se déplaçant aussi silencieusement qu'un flocon tombant depuis les cieux. Et même ainsi, il sentit le regard acéré de son ennemi qui s'attardait un peu trop longuement sur lui, transperçant l'obscurité pour le débusquer presque instinctivement.

Son salut ne résidait définitivement pas dans la fuite. Seule la confrontation semblait pouvoir mener à un aboutissement. Tuer Suzaku reviendrait à empêcher que l'orbe ne tombe entre les mains de Loki, et par extension de Susanoo, en sus de le priver d'un atout. Tout en octroyant une vengeance amplement méritée à toutes les victimes dont les souffrances avaient délecté ce démon.

Sa lame se mit à trembler comme sous le coup d'une langueur insidieuse.

L'offrande d'un petit être, qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir prendre une inspiration dans ce monde, pouvait-elle contrebalancer tout ça ?

Une nouvelle gerbe ardente, une nouvelle perte pour la forêt. Et toujours ce sentiment que ses flammes aspiraient littéralement ses ombres, le révélant un peu plus.

L'ancien aurait répondu à la question par un peut-être tout en pensant oui. Le nouveau se rappela le regard de la mère, à qui il avait promis sa sauvegarde et dit non. Catégoriquement non. Seulement, sa situation paraissait inextricable. Partagé entre un besoin belliqueux irrépressible et une retenue liée à son engagement, il ne savait que faire.

- Et as-tu déjà entendu les hurlements d'enfants à l'agonie ? poursuivit subtilement son tourmenteur. Leurs petits cris rendus désespérément aigus par la peur, alors qu'ils s'étouffent presque avec leurs larmes. Leurs échos se prolongeant à l'infini dans ton esprit. Ah, tout cela résonne telle une sérénade à mes oreilles quand j'y repense. (Il se laissa à esquisser les mouvements de main d'un chef de chœur.) Tu ne les as jamais entendus, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, je suis certain que tu as toi-même joui de ce genre de fruit d'une manière ou d'une autre depuis notre rencontre. Viens donc partager cette expérience avec moi.

Rikimaru en avait assez de ses piques, de ses insultes qui l'asticotaient, comme autant de mouches bourdonnant autour d'une charogne. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, douloureusement maintenus dans une immobilité dont ils ne souhaitaient que se libérer, pareils à des fauves en cage. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : hurler. Agonir Suzaku par rapport aux cauchemars qu'il avait instillés en lui, sur ce à quoi il l'avait conduit à faire, sur les pentes de la folie vers lesquelles risquaient de l'entraîner l'obsession qu'il avait fait naître ne lui. Il ne rêva soudain plus que de vomir le poison qui le rongeait. Il allait rompre son arcane, charger et lui planter son sabre en plein dans le ventre, là où la douleur est la pire, et capturer à jamais les hurlements retentissants qu'il lui ferait pousser dans la prison de son esprit.

Sa poigne s'affermit sur le manche de son arme.

- Ah, tu hésites ! souligna l'Oiseau Vermillon. Tu t'es pourtant toi-même désigné comme ma Némésis cette fois-là. Alors viens t'enorgueillir de tuer ... prouve-moi que tu es bien le guerrier que je te prétends être. Musaborikuu Hi !

Dans son incapacité à déterminer sa position exacte, le Gardien Céleste avait décidé de lancer un véritable raz-de-marée ardent. Celui-ci déferla à une vitesse terrifiante dans la direction du Shinobi Lunaire.

Brusquement, un écran translucide se matérialisa devant Rikimaru, l'éloignant du rebord de l'abîme où il avait menacé de plonger.

Les flammes s'attaquèrent à cet obstacle imprévu avec férocité pour, étonnamment, se retrouver être en partie renvoyées vers leur invocateur. Les traits de ce dernier reflétèrent la surprise avant de disparaître sous ses propres créations.

Et tout aussi mystérieusement, un jeune homme à la crinière auburn se manifesta dans un tourbillon de lumière. Fait pour le moins étonnant – en-dehors de son apparition subite, la conférant presque à une technique de prestidigitation –, la paire de points lui tenant lieu de sourcils. A l'instar d'Oreste, il était revêtu d'une protection complète à l'éclat solaire, dont le plastron était doté de cornes à l'aspect courbe, lui conférant un air agressif. Et même en exceptant cela, ses yeux bleu violet paraissaient refléter les émotions qui avaient déferlé sur Rikimaru encore une poignée de secondes auparavant.

Les flammes se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes, se convulsant pour finir par se dissiper, comme soufflées par un vent invisible. Au milieu d'un cercle de terre calciné, trou noir sur un tapis blanc, l'Oiseau Vermillon affichait un sourire ravi.

- C'est parfait, un nouveau joueur vient se joindre à la partie ! Seulement tu vas devoir attendre ton tour pour m'affronter. Je suis déjà pris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le nouveau venu en employant prudemment son regard de droite et de gauche. Il n'y a que nous ici.

Le Gardien Céleste secoua son index dressé.

- Non, non, non. Il y en a un autre caché dans les environs. D'un genre différent du tien en tout cas. (Il agit sa main.) En moins … lumineux.

- Tu n'es qu'un fou. Je suis un Chevalier d'Athéna, Arion du Bélier.

De là où il était toujours dissimulé, Rikimaru pu observer à loisir le visage crispé de son inopiné sauveur. La paume de sa main appliquée sur sa tempe, un œil fermé, une douleur sourde semblait l'accabler.

- Te trouvais-tu dans les montagnes himalayennes, il y a une quinzaine d'années ? parvint-il à articuler entre deux grognements.

- Et après, c'est moi le fou … (Suzaku secoua la tête.) Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Réponds simplement, lui intima Arion, son aura crépitante.

- Peut-être que oui et … peut-être que non. Y aurais-je commis des choses répréhensibles ? s'amusa-t-il.

Un éclair d'énergie fusa près de sa joue, y laissant une légère coupure. Du bout du doigt, il récupéra une goutte de sang et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Apparemment oui. (Il se frotta le menton.) J'ai tué quelqu'un là-bas, c'est ça ?

Le Shinobi Lunaire eut presque du mal à suivre le mouvement du Chevalier d'Or lorsque celui-ci se propulsa sur Suzaku en armant son poing, prêt à lui éclater le crâne. Poing qu'attrapa aussitôt le Gardien Céleste, les cendres à ses pieds s'envolant sous l'impact. La senestre du Bélier bondit aussitôt à la rescousse de la dextre. Suzaku lâcha son épée et captura également cette dernière.

- Hé là, hé là, ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on se comporte quand on veut une réponse.

Les muscles des bras gonflés, ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Arion tente un coup de tête. Reculant la sienne en conséquence, le Gardien Céleste reçut néanmoins un choc venu de nulle part, son arête nasale se brisant.

- De la psychokinésie ? coassa-t-il d'une voix pincée à cause de son nez subitement empli de sang.

Des flammèches étincelèrent en remontant le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets, bondissant tels d'infâmes petits monstres voraces. Voyant cela, Arion lâcha prise et bondit en retrait. D'un mouvement du pied, son opposant fit passer l'épée du sol à sa main et fendit l'air de quelques taillades véloces. Le jeu de jambes rapide d'Arion lui permit de se sortir de la trajectoire. En dernier recours, il provoqua une petite explosion psychokinétique pour repousser la lame. Suzaku recula en faisant mine de masser son poignet endolori.

- Tes pouvoirs et ton visage me rappellent quelqu'un à présent … (Il claqua des doigts.) Ça y est ! Tu es de la même ethnie que cette personne que j'ai tuée.

- Massacrer serait un terme plus approprié, grogna Arion, son poing droit émettant un craquement.

- On ne va pas jouer sur les mots. L'idée était qu'il meure. D'ailleurs, au début, il n'a pas été très coopératif. Il a voulu m'éloigner de la caravane qui l'accompagnait, certainement pour éviter des dommages collatéraux. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui courir après ce jour-là.

- Tu t'es donc acharné sur les membres du convoi …, déduisit Arion, au bord de la nausée.

- C'était une première pour moi de voir tous ces rochers voler droit sur moi. Un véritable ballet tellurique ! Pendant un instant, ç'a même été difficile d'esquiver les projectiles tout en m'occupant de ceux qui s'ingéniaient à fuir. Après, il n'a plus cherché à m'éviter.

- Pourquoi lui ? murmura le Bélier.

- Je ne sais plus trop, répondit Suzaku qui avait malgré tout entendu sa question. Il avait déplu à la mauvaise personne, alors j'ai dû m'en charger. Le reste, c'était une espèce de prime en supplément.

- Déplu ? Moi je ne parlerais pas de déplaisir, mais de crainte ! Mon père était capable de discerner les évènements à venir. Je suis certain que ton commanditaire en avait pleinement conscience et s'en inquiétait. Et je vais te prouver qu'il vaut mieux avoir raison d'éprouver de la peur.

L'oiseau Vermillon laissant échapper un rire.

- Moi qui me demandais pourquoi des Chevaliers d'Athéna, une déesse grecque, avaient eu la lubie de venir à Asgard … la réponse, c'est toi. Tel père, tel fils ! Enfin, presque. Tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus intéressant que lui.

- Tu es mort, promit Arion en marchant sur lui.

La figure d'un bélier aux cornes d'or et à la toison ardente se matérialisa brièvement, tandis que des paillettes dorées virevoltaient dans le sillage de son cosmos grandissant. Entre ses mains, le Bélier concentra une importante quantité d'énergie, engendrant un prisme lumineux. L'air vrombit sous la pression de cette formidable énergie. Adoptant progressivement une forme oblongue, la création se plaça au-dessus de la tête du Chevalier, entre ses paumes orientées vers le haut. On aurait dit qu'une brèche venait de s'ouvrir dans le tissu de la réalité, laissant entrevoir une parcelle nébuleuse de l'univers.

- Skarama-r-dala Aklarala-a-khyarastanja-sá !

Des centaines de petits météores se déversèrent avec force vitesse et puissance depuis la fissure. Sifflant, ils voltigèrent en spirale en direction du Gardien Céleste dont l'aura cramoisie répondait déjà à son appel. La pointe de son épée se dressa, crachant des boules de feu noir qui engloutirent de nombreux projectiles. Toutefois, ceux qui franchirent le barrage martelèrent de toutes parts le corps de Suzaku, désormais semblable à une poupée de chiffon malmenée par un déluge de grêle. Ses talons se retrouvèrent à labourer le sol, avant qu'il ne soit éjecté à plusieurs mètres de distance. Le bris d'un premier tronc ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa course jusqu'à un second qui se fendit toutefois à l'impact.

Malgré la violence du choc, Rikimaru l'observa se relever, une trace carmine tachant son menton et sa _Yoroi_ enfoncée par endroits. Une moitié de son masque à face d'oiseau avait été arrachée, le laissant écoper d'une plaie au front.

Le cosmos du Chevalier d'Or explosa sous l'assaut de sa fureur, et celui-ci réitéra son attaque, selon le même schéma. Sa cible en fit autant. A ceci près que le Gardien Céleste enchaîna par la suite avec un autre arcane.

- Kôki Taifû !

Ses pieds, ses mains et même la lame de son épée se parèrent de flammes ténébreuses. Dans un mouvement tourbillonnant, Suzaku propulsa ses membres, pulvérisant une à une les étoiles filantes qui menaçaient de l'atteindre, dans un bruit de détonation apte à ébranler le ciel. Déplaçant ses appuis à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout en poursuivant son mouvement cyclonique, il se reprocha d'Arion. Ce dernier écarta les bras, alors que le pied de Suzaku volait à la rencontre de son crâne.

- R-tsa Shalarda-ida !

Dans un espace équivalent au double de cette envergure, les particules de son cosmos, jusque-là en plein essor, se figèrent. Un réseau de veines s'établit entre les différents grains de lumière, démultipliant entre eux les liaisons, au point qu'il ne subsista bientôt plus le moindre accroc dans cette structure. Similaire à celui réalisé plus tôt, un rempart à l'apparence du cristal, s'érigea.

- Ça ne m'arrêtera pas cette fois, l'avisa l'Oiseau Vermillon, dont le coup rebondit néanmoins sur la surface transparente.

Il martela alors frénétiquement le mur, à tel point que celui-ci montra rapidement des signes de faiblesse, des fissures apparaissant sous les coups de boutoir. Des flammes se manifestèrent au niveau de la plante de ses pieds, lui procurant une brusque accélération à partir de laquelle il réalisa un salto arrière. Au cours de celui-ci, il balaya le rempart à l'aide de ses jambières griffues, le tout accompagné d'une puissante langue de feu.

La barrière venait juste d'éclater en une myriade d'éclats qui se dissipèrent en touchant le sol, que déjà Suzaku se réceptionnait pour se jeter, épée en avant, sur Arion.

Réagissant au dernier moment, le Bélier dirigea une offensive psychokinétique qui frappa le plat de la lame, écartant l'arête aiguë de sa trajectoire meurtrière … pour lui faire mordre le haut de sa propre cuisse. Il sentit l'acier entailler plus profondément dans sa chair à mesure qu'il poursuivait sa progression. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme lança une salve supplémentaire qui projeta violemment l'arme sur le côté, l'arrachant à la poigne du Gardien Céleste. Désarmé, celui-ci n'en percuta pas moins Arion.

Empoignant son adversaire en retour, le Chevalier d'Or bascula en arrière, roulant au milieu d'un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, pour finir par le propulser d'un savant mouvement du pied par-dessus lui, s'arrachant au passage un cri de douleur. Une main posée sur la blessure, d'où sourdait un flot de sang, il regarda Suzaku se remettre debout, tandis que lui-même tenait difficilement sur ses appuis. Leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages de vapeur dans le froid de l'air nocturne.

Mis en appétit par ce sang versé, l'Oiseau Vermillon, faisant fi des meurtrissures qui marquaient son propre corps, retourna au combat sans plus attendre.

_Il n'y parviendra pas,_ songea Rikimaru.

Le Chevalier avait beau être animé par une violente ire et un puissant cosmos, il ne réussirait pas à vaincre le monstre qu'était Suzaku, lui qui se régalait de tout ça.

Arion essuya une rafale de frappes enflammées agrémentées d'une explosion ardente finale qui laissèrent ses gantelets fumants et fissurés. Il se remettait à peine du choc, qu'il reçut un coup de pied asséné en plein dans la blessure barrant le haut de sa cuisse. La souffrance en irradia, terrible et brûlante, consumant la résistance de sa jambe qui céda. Anticipant ce qui allait se produire, Suzaku poursuivit son assaut avec un direct au creux de l'estomac et un uppercut, envoyant le Bélier s'étaler sur le dos au milieu d'un tas d'aguilles de pin.

Celui-ci cherchait à se redresser sur un coude, quand il fut plaqué de nouveau au sol par un pied s'écrasant sur sa poitrine. Le visage de l'Oiseau Vermillon apparut au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme entreprit aussitôt de ruer dans l'espoir de déloger l'importun. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son adversaire enfonçait son pouce dans la plaie. Une atroce sensation de chaleur commença à envahir son membre. Il plongea son regard furieux dans celui de son tortionnaire.

- On va jouer à un petit jeu, annonça le Gardien Céleste, tandis que son autre main se paraît de flammes noires.

La scène sonnait comme un affreux écho du passé aux yeux du Shinobi Lunaire. Il avait survécu à ce sentiment d'impuissance, ce mélange de frustration et de colère sans échappatoire, une première fois. Il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir une seconde.

Le Japonais se faufila donc d'ombres en ombres pour se rapprocher davantage, profitant du fait que le dos de Suzaku fût ainsi exposé. Comprenant qu'il n'irait pas plus loin sans être repéré, il se prépara à intervenir.

Sa cible était occupée à tenter de percer le mur mis en place par le Chevalier d'Or dans un ultime sursaut défensif face au supplice ardent qu'on lui promettait.

Sans un bruit, Rikimaru jaillit des ténèbres, sabre au clair. Etait-ce son ombre qu'il devina grâce à la lumière de l'arcane du Bélier ou une espèce d'instinct animal ? Toujours est-il que Suzaku se retourna pour parer l'attaque. La lame se retrouva bloquée dans la paume du gantelet présenté, entaillant toutefois la chair au-dessous.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu réapparaîtrais, s'amusa le Gardien Céleste.

- Merde !

Demeurer aussi près de lui n'étant pas une bonne idée, Rikimaru battit promptement en retraite.

- Oh non, s'opposa l'Oiseau Vermillon, je ne te laisserai pas fuir cette fois.

En courant rejoindre le Shinobi Lunaire, il récupéra son épée qui traînait par terre et dès l'instant qui suivit, il fut sur lui. Evitant un fauchage, après diverses passes d'armes, en s'accroupissant, Rikimaru se fendit, envoyant une pointe destinée à écharper le visage de son opposant. Malheureusement, ce dernier parvint à reculer suffisamment sa tête pour n'écoper que d'une balafre à la joue. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le petit être dont le Japonais avait la responsabilité choisit de se réveiller pour se mettre à vagir. Les traits marqués par une profonde irritation, Suzaku détendit son bras libre tel un ressort. Rikimaru recula en réponse. Pas assez vite cependant pour empêcher l'Oiseau Vermillon de le délester de sa précieuse charge.

- Non ! gémit-il, tandis que l'homme au regard de rapace menaçait d'une lame flamboyante le nouveau-né.

- Je vais te débarrasser de cet encombrant fardeau, lui assura-t-il. Ensuite, tu pourras donner libre cours à ta vraie nature.

Horrifié, le Shinobi entreprit une folle manœuvre, guidée par le désespoir.

- Gessetsu !

Le croissant d'énergie fusa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Suzaku le vit arriver sans surprise, donnant presque à croire qu'il l'avait espéré. Se décalant légèrement en conséquence, il brandit son trophée braillard afin qu'il croise la route du mortel projectile. Un sourire sadique ourla ses fines lèvres. Cependant, là où l'arc de cercle tranchant aurait dû couper le bébé en deux, il lui passa au travers sans infliger le moindre dommage. Deux choses venaient ainsi de le perdre.

D'abord, l'arcane de Rikimaru comportait une particularité spécifique lui permettant de jouer sur la tangibilité de celui-ci, ce qui lui octroyait la capacité de passer à travers la matière. Ensuite, il n'avait pas compté sur le rebond de la technique sur le R-tsa Shalarda-ida du Bélier, toujours actif dans son dos.

L'Oiseau Vermillon arborait encore une expression incrédule lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement menaçant derrière lui. Il eut à peine l'occasion de se retourner, qu'il sentit sa chair être lacérée à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule droite. Un jet carmin jaillit dans les airs, retombant en une pluie de gouttelettes.

- Que …, articula-t-il difficilement, en reculant de quelques pas, vraisemblablement déstabilisé.

Il se mit à ricaner. Tranchant nettement avec la pâleur de sa peau, un flot de sang régulier se déversait depuis la blessure, associant les teintes si proches du fluide vital et de son armure.

- Bien, bien, ça devient très intéressant … mais avant …

D'un ample mouvement, il envoya le bébé en l'air, prêt à le carboniser. De l'extrémité de son épée surgirent des globes ardents qui filèrent droit vers l'infortuné.

D'abord satisfait par la réussite de sa tentative, Rikimaru comprit qu'il n'aurait aucun espoir de sauver l'enfant cette fois. Il enflamma pourtant son cosmos et s'élança, croyant, priant pour parvenir à faire écran de son corps.

Les porteurs de mort, filants à vive allure, étaient à mi-chemin de leur cible, au moment où ses pieds quittèrent le sol sous une formidable impulsion. L'écoulement du temps parut se suspendre, étirant la moindre seconde jusqu'à son extrême limite. La main du Shinobi Lunaire était désespérément tendue vers le petit être.

Il sentit alors à sa droite un étrange souffle balayer la surface de son corps. Il osa détourner son regard l'espace d'un instant et constata, avec stupéfaction, que l'arcane de Suzaku s'était volatilisé. Sans plus s'y attarder, il reporta son attention sur l'enfant qu'il saisit aussi délicatement que possible et amorça sa réception.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était qu'Arion, debout tant bien que mal, avait modifié sa technique encore active pour lui faire arborer, non plus une forme de bouclier, mais celle d'une sorte de filet. Il en étendit le tissage pour capturer ses "proies" et dans un mouvement de fronde, qui l'obligea à serrer les dents pour contenir la douleur induite par sa cuisse, il relâcha le tout directement sur Suzaku.

Couplées à la force centrifuge du lancer, la célérité et la force des projectiles furent décuplées. L'Oiseau Vermillon encaissa le coup de plein fouet, certains de ses os émettant d'audibles craquements, et disparut, comme frappé par la pichenette d'un colosse.

- Puisse-tu pourrir en enfer ! rugit le Chevalier d'Or en le regardant, non sans une profonde satisfaction, se perdre dans la noirceur sylvestre, suivant sa course à l'oreille alors que les bruits de rupture des arbres lui parvenait.

Boitillant jusqu'à Rikimaru, il le trouva agenouillé, tentant de calmer le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui adressa un remerciement.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Cet enfoiré méritait mille fois pire. (Une lueur mauvaise illumina le bleu violet de ses yeux.) Je devrais d'ailleurs m'assurer qu'il a eu son compte.

- Non, le retint le Shinobi Lunaire en agrippant son bras. Cet enfant est né il y a quelques heures et il a déjà assisté à suffisamment de violence pour le reste de sa vie. Et celle-ci risque de s'achever rapidement s'il ne bénéficie pas de chaleur et de nourriture. Il a davantage besoin de nous que lui, acheva-t-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête l'endroit où s'était évanoui Suzaku.

La colère qui animait le regard du Bélier décrut sensiblement. Une lutte semblait s'être engagée en son for intérieur et Rikimaru en saisissait parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissants. Il donnait l'impression de s'être subitement vidé de tout ce qui l'avait animé jusque-là.

- Désolé, finit-il, mais mon intervention ici était purement fortuite. Le destin a simplement voulu que … (Il se remémora toutes les visions qu'il avait eues au cours des années écoulées et prit conscience de la futilité de ses paroles.) Il y a un village pas très loin d'ici, tu y trouveras certainement quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce bébé. Ayant combattu un ennemi commun, je ne m'enquérerais pas de ton identité. De mon côté, je dois me remettre en route.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le Japonais parla à nouveau :

- Tu comptes rejoindre le Chevalier des Poissons. Oreste, c'est ça ?

- Comment …

- Je viens moi-même d'Alskögg. Tout comme cet enfant. Et il n'y a plus à rien à sauver là-bas.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? s'indigna Arion, piqué au vif par la réplique de son interlocuteur. J'ai encore ressenti son cosmos il y a peu.

Même à ses oreilles, cette excuse sonnait comme une pitoyable tentative de nier la dure réalité. Il avait clairement perçu l'extinction du cosmos de l'Italien.

- Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, crois-moi. Et si c'était le cas, ce que j'aurais souhaité autant que toi, je n'aurais pas été témoin de ce qui sonnait comme ses ultimes volontés et ne serais pas devenu détenteur de _ça_.

Il écarta un peu plus les fourrures emmaillotant le nouveau-né pour révéler l'orbe qu'il tenait entre ses petites mains.

- Moi qui croyais que plus rien ne pouvais me surprendre …

Frigg :

Ase, épouse d'Odin. Elle patronne le mariage et la maternité dans la mythologie scandinave.

_Frangente_ :

Déferlante (= vague)

_Catene_ _Polimorfe_ :

Chaînes Aux Formes Changeantes

_Frangente_ _Tre Sorelle_:

Déferlante les Trois Sœurs

_Blodig Ild_ :

Feu Sanguin

_Avsky av _Eskplosjon :

Explosion de Haine

Onde Disturbate :

Flots Perturbés

Gessetsu :

Tranchelune

Shingetsu no Yami :

Ténèbres de la Nouvelle Lune

R-tsa Shalarda-ida :

Mur de Cristal

Skarama-r-dala Aklarala-a-khyarastanja-sá :

Littéralement « Poussière d'Etoile qui fait une Rotation Complète »

Kôki Taifû :

Typhon Flamboyant


End file.
